What if
by Teme of the year
Summary: What if Sasuke never left? What if Sakura loved someone else? What if they all met Sai at 13? What if there was another Uchiha? What if Naruto and Sasuke find love in each other? Surprises at every corner since Sasuke discovered secret family, not to mention discovering some feelings for a certain blonde. Yaoi, Narusasu, some Sakuhina, Eventual Narusasu. Enjoy! Discontinued...sorry
1. Chapter 1

What if?...

 **Disclaimer: Because if I owned Naruto you can be sure that it would be constant yaoi.**

 **And I also know that some of it's technically incorrect, but take it up with someone who cares, but if you have something of actual interest to say, please comment!. Also in this fic, Sasuke never left, some new places exist, They all meet Sai at 13, Sakura is now kick-ass (IKR!) and I have messed up the Uchiha family tree, but that's the beauty of fanfiction.**

As the sun burned in the sky, three figures walked amongst the lively street filled with villagers and shinobis coming and going from their missions.

"But Sakura-chaaaaaan!" groaned the tallest of the three, with hair that could rival the sun and eyes that replicated the bluest of water, The boy was called Uzumaki Naruto and was of the age of 16 just like the other two. Though he was muscular he was rather slim, he wore a (very) tight black short sleeve shirt with his signature orange trousers, but unlike before were tighter around his waist and puffed out everywhere else, well unless you were the kind to look in that general direction you would notice that wasn't always the case. He wore black combat boots that were mostly covered by his trousers, finishing off the look he had a long black piece of silk tied once around his left biceps.

The girl who had been addressed by the blonde haired boy, Haruno Sakura had long pink hair which over the years had been able to frame her face beautifully and with growing had developed more feminine curves, but still was a modest shape. She wore a light red sleeveless tank top that cover her neck with ¾ black army pants that suited her well with simple flat shoes.

"Look I know we just got off of a mission, but Lady Tsunade wants us for another mission so please try and not screw this up."She said irritably, sighing as she walked through the village.

"But that's not even-!"

"Dobe, just stop complaining." The third boy said whose name was Uchiha Sasuke, with hair black as the night with matching eyes and though the boy rarely held expression in his stoic face he had a rather feminine look to him as his body was thin, but held muscle, his face was pale yet flawless, he wore a sleeveless shirt that hugged his figure perfectly with slightly baggy trousers akin to Naruto's, but instead of orange had a dark green colour. Though he had the same shoes as Naruto's, black combat boots that were also cover by his trousers.

"Ehh?, What did you say teme?!" yelled the enraged boy who looked at the Sasuke with the same rivalry hate he had for years.

"I said stop complaining, your giving me a headache dobe" responded Sasuke with the same look in his eyes.

"Well, Whose complaining now, eh?" Naruto replied smugly folding his arms proudly.

"Yeah well you shutting up can be changed, us going to the Hokage can't be so like I said before, stop complaining" Sasuke said with obvious annoyance in his voice.

"TEME!" Naruto exclaimed ready to pounce on the annoyed boy who was equally ready to fight, but Sakura intervened before they could have a chance.

"Oh will you two stop, honestly fighting like your children! I mean I expect it from you Naruto, but seriously Sasuke I thought you were more mature than Naruto, but Naruto that still doesn't give you the excuse to act as if you're 10. Now grow up!" Sakura scolded. Now Sakura had changed over the years not just physically, but she was no longer the crying love-sick puppy she once was, she now was a force to be reckoned with and could deal with Naruto and Sasuke as if they were actual children.

As both boys looked shamefully at the ground mumbling about the other, they continued to the Hokage's office.

As they arrived at the door of the Hokage, Naruto stormed in with an angry Sakura tailing him and an annoyed Sasuke following.

"Naruto!, You can't just-" But before Sakura could finish Naruto began.

"Oi! Old hag you can't just send us on one mission to the other again and again! I need my ramen ya know and-!" But Naruto had already been slammed into the desk with a bone-cracking sound filling the room as Sasuke sighed watching the scene before him happen as it has so many times before.

"GRRR, YOU ANNOYING BRAT! I'M THE HOKAGE! I'LL DO WHATEVER I LIKE AND THAT INCLUDE PUMMELING YOU INTO THE GROUND TILL YOUR ASS STICKS UP IN THE AIR!" Screamed the Tsunade as papers that were once on her desk flew into the air, once again causing a mess that only happens when Naruto comes around.

"Uwaaa! But Baa-chan!" Naruto whined while rubbing his injured head, causing a sigh from Sakura and an eye roll from Sasuke.

"THE REASON!" Tsunade exclaimed narrowing her eyes, as to not be interrupted by a certain blonde haired nuisance, "Is because we are currently short on certain...necessities and so I'll be sending you four to the village Gecia to investigate a robbery and to catch the thieves, you'll have one month due to certain...unnecessary necessities" Tsunade explained which had called to the attention of Team 7 due to the interesting wording that the Hokage had used and by interesting I mean god damn suspicious.

"What do you mean by necessit-?" Sasuke began,but was instantly interrupted by Naruto who had questions of his own.

"Wait a minute, a robbery? Like the ones with crazy lasers, spys and sexy women in tight outfits? Or one with a super evil villain dude with like one eye and and and OH! Some kind of mega super ultra animal that can throw kunais with his nose OR!-" But once again Naruto's head was slammed into the desk.

"If you are going to ask stupid questions ask someone else!" Tsunade yelled her hand still firmly holding Naruto's head into the desk. Sighing, Tsunade looked towards Sasuke who had watched the entire event with not so much as a blink. "What was you saying Sasuke?" Tsunade asked almost tiredly.

"I was just curious about the certain necessities?" Sasuke said while raising an eyebrow at Tsunade as she made a nervous chuckle before turning her attention back to Naruto.

"So Naruto what was your stupid AH! I mean important question?" Tsunade said in a sweet voice which was laced with panic. Of course Sasuke and Sakura had picked up on the strange reaction and looked at each other with looks that said 'She's up to something', But of course Naruto being the lovable but naïve boy he is looked up innocently.

"You said the four of us will go, but there is only three of us?" Naruto replied confused, "Who else is going with us?" Tsunade opened her mouth to speak, but a figure that had been watching stepped out of the shadows and went "I think I can answer that".

All eyes had turned to the figure, who was masked but was clearly smiling as he held a bright book with three x's on it, which meant only one thing...

"KAKASHI SENSI!" Naruto exclaimed rushing over to the silver-haired man who had not changed from the team's genin days, "Your coming on this mission with us?!" Naruto cried out excitedly jumping on the spot as the silver-haired jounin smiled with his eye, happy to see Naruto hadn't changed from his childish demeanour that had always burst from the ball of energy that was Naruto.

"Heh heh, yes Naruto I'm going to be going on the mission with you guys" Kakashi answered cheerfully as he watched Naruto whoo-hooing around and jumping around Sakura who couldn't help but smile at the boy's happiness.

"Man it'll be just like old times! Well except I am even more awesome than before but that's a given and also we get to kick some evil dude's butt that has one eye and-!" as Naruto continued to ramble on, Kakashi chuckled at Sasuke's twitching eyebrow which clearly showed his lack of patience for Naruto's childlike behaviour.

"You'd think that after all these years that you wouldn't be so effected by Naruto, Sasuke" Kakashi remarked causally as he watched the usually expressionless Uchiha be caught off guard by the seemingly innocent comment.

"Don't say it like that" Sasuke mumbled crossing his arms in a irritated manor, though unintentionally looked as though he was a pouting child. Kakashi enjoyed teasing the boy as confusing the living hell about sexuality to a hormonal teenager who might as well be asexual was truly the highlight of his day.

"Oh ho ho, Sasuke I never knew when you thought about Naruto your mind goes there, I must say that's quite perverted" Kakashi replied evilly enjoying the light blush that dusted Sasuke's cheeks.

"You're the perverted one!" Sasuke responded clenching his fists anger already dwelling within him, but Kakashi who was searching for this reaction only pursued with his comments.

"Hmmm I don't know Sasuke, it would explain the 'sticky incident' that happened a few weeks ago..." Kakashi trailed off purposely knowing the effect of which his comment would convey because at this point Naruto had stopped his rambling to no one in particular and ran over as he and Sasuke yelled in unison.

"WE NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!" Both flushing red from anger and embarrassment as Kakashi simply chuckled and Sakura sighed, while Tsunade perked up in curiosity.

"I feel as if I'm being left out the loop here" Tsunade said gaining the attention of everyone as Naruto began interrupting himself as he tried to avoid explaining what Kakashi meant while Sasuke glared daggers at the silver-haired man who was by this point invincible to Sasuke's glares. Tsunade leaned closer to Sakura who was looking out of the window in a very Sasuke manor and whispered

"I get the feeling that I'm not going to get the information I want to know from these idiots, do you mind filling me in?" Sakura smiled forcefully due to her team mate's lack of maturity and calmly explained that a few weeks ago on a mission in an unexplored cave, they had split into two groups Sakura with Sai and Naruto with separated Naruto and Sasuke had managed to get stuck in a weird white goop of some kind and when they were found, one could say that they were in a compromising position with Sasuke and Naruto's hands binded together above them and Sasuke's goop covered figure spread over Naruto's body which was equally as goop covered. Now at the time they had been oblivious to the positions they were in, but it was gladly pointed out by Sai who had never ceased with the homo-erotic comments since he first met the boys at the age of 13 and would constantly, CONSTANTLY, regard the boy's relationship as "The most intense form of sexual tension he has ever witnessed" though he wasn't serious it never failed to fill the boys with rage.

"I see" Tsunade mumbled watching the guys continue to rampage on, while Sakura had explained. Tsunade had taken just about as much as she could take from this bundle of morons and had kicked them out of her office and ordered them to catch the next train to Gecia or she would throw them over there herself. After a few more glares and even more whines from Naruto, they set off for Gecia. Since Kakashi was known for his stinginess the tickets had been 4 seats, but had been separated into pairs and due to Sakura refusing to deal with the likes of the boys, she sat with Kakashi, so Naruto and Sasuke were stuck together for the hour long trip at the back of the train and even though they were in a empty carriage, Kakashi and Sakura were in an entirely other carriage.

Naruto grumpily sat in the booth-like seat across from Sasuke who was just as pissed off, since they had to sit here receiving inappropriate voice mails from Sai and unfortunately were forced to listen to them as they supposedly could contain important information, but not surprisingly they did not and it would show up if they had listened to them or not and ignoring them caused a large injury on Naruto's head and a scolding for Sasuke. Obviously that wasn't the only reason since their dislike for each other didn't help the situation.

"This is the worst!. I'd rather be stuck with Sai!" Naruto whined as he flailed his arms in the air in protest to sitting with Sasuke, while the raven-haired boy narrowed his eyes.

"That makes two of us..." Sasuke growled back, rethinking his entire life choices and what he did to deserve this. While the staring match between the two intensified with every passing second, suddenly the device which they would be contacted by had beeped. Both internally groaned knowing that Sai had probably sent over something that was wrong in so many ways.

" _Hey, just checking in on you guys since your probably busy screaming in ecstasy and rocking the train off the rails, but remember to use lube! Sasuke still needs to walk!"_

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other with the same painful cringe in their eyes which made Sasuke say

"Actually I resign my earlier comment, your better company than Sai"

"Y-yeah, same here"

"Though your still terrible company due to your lack of IQ" Sasuke smirked enjoying the rage that filled the blonde's face.

"TEME! At least I can talk to people without planning their deaths!" Shouted Naruto hands slamming down on the table between them.

"Tch!" Sasuke responded, knowing that it was true, but he could never bring himself to think of Naruto that way...but Sasuke would never admit it and even if he did he would say none of it is horrid enough or Naruto wasn't worth thinking of.

"Ha! You can't even deny it because you know it's true!" Naruto grinned triumphantly knowing he had won the fight, almost.

"Or maybe your not worth responding to since you're a waste of time" Sasuke replied snidely

"WHY YOU!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke grabbing Naruto's in return, drawing back their fists ready to attack when another beep from the device erupted.

" _Hey, you guys should be there in about half an hour, so if you can keep your hands off of each other then maybe Sasuke won't get pregnant! OK bye! Hope you can walk Sasuke!"_

Both boys stared at one another with complete lack of emotion as they slowly released each other uncomfortable with the idea of touching one another.

"Maybe we should just sit here in silence as we question why we haven't killed Sai yet." Sasuke said in a voice that showed that he had reached his limit.

"I think that would better, yeah" Naruto answered back in the same tone of voice, laying against the seat he began to think of when they first met Sai.

 **FLASHBACK**

"They are both very aggressive so be warned, and they'll constantly fight and Sakura will probably never hear you since Sasuke's the only voice she'll listen to and oh yes I openly read porn in public so there's that." Kakashi explained as he walked with the silent boy who simply nodded as if it didn't even phase him. "Sasuke will probably ignore you, but don't take offence he's just like that, Sakura will be kind to you, but most of the time she'll be floating around Sasuke and Naruto well if you got the energy for it, I'm sure you two could be friends" Kakashi looked over to Sai who once again just nodded like a robot. Kakashi sighed quietly watching the boy look forward as they walked to Team 7's meeting place, "You don't talk much do you?" Kakashi asked, but all he got in return was Sai looking up and shrugging lightly. Both looking forward once again, Kakashi said "Keep that up, you'll be best friends with Sasuke...".

As they both approached the bridge they heard the sound of Temes and Dobes amongst other insults, while another cried to stop it. Finally arriving they watched as a raven-haired boy and a blonde boy were shouting and shoving each other, while the pink-haired girl watched helplessly.

"What did you call me?, stupid Sasuke!" Growled the orange covered boy as he poked Sasuke's chest, demanding an answer.

"I called you a dead last, you dead last!" Sasuke spat, poking Naruto a little harder then last time.

Kakashi had calmly walked over in between the two fighting boys and had calmed them down, but still gave each other hateful eyes.

"I like to introduce your new comrade, Sai?" Kakashi announced stepping aside to reveal a boy even paler than Sasuke in a pure black outfit, which consisted of some kind of crop top and normal trousers. All stared at the boy as he held no expression whatsoever and stayed completely silent.

"Now he won't be on every mission, but from time to time he will do missions with you guys, so treat him nicely" Kakashi stated looking at the blank faces of the other kids. "Well then, let's go ahead with the mission".

Now the actual mission was to find a lost pet, who could somehow change it's colour to camouflage itself. So everyone had split off into their own paths and Sai believed he had found footprints, matching the animal he was after, so after following the trail he had stumbled on to the two boys who were currently on a tree branch, silently staring at each other with as much hatred as they could muster.

But that wasn't so strange considering that he had been informed about them, but it was rather the position that they were in. Sasuke had his legs wrapped around Naruto's waist as Naruto stood holding Sasuke by his lower back. With their faces merely inches away from each other, it was obvious due to the expressions on their faces that it wasn't what it looked like, but Sai walked over and stopped. As he watched the boys he couldn't help but take out his paintbrush and pad, and started to draw them. Sai didn't usually paint people, but there was something about the way that their bodies seem to just fit together and regardless of their faces clearly displaying dislike for one another, Sai painted a more lewd face on Sasuke and a more lustful gaze on Naruto. It was clear who the dominating male was, but as he finished off his 'masterpiece'. He noticed that Sasuke had stopped looking at Naruto and had snapped his head over to where Sai was standing. Naruto in return did the same, both unaware that Sai had been there the entire time.

Sai looked up at both of the boys, putting his art away and simply stared with no expression. Sasuke who was currently unresponsive, suddenly snapped out of it as realization dawned upon his face and flustered red.

"T-this isn't what it looks like!" Sasuke cried out with panic all over his face. Now of course Sai knew that this was not what it seemed, but chose to stay quiet. Naruto looked at Sasuke strangely oblivious to what was going on, until his look at the position they were in and freaked.

"W-whoa! This is definitely not what it looks likes!" Naruto exclaimed putting Sasuke down, subconsciously gently.

Both boys jumped down from the tree and began to somewhat explain how they got into that situation.

"The t-teme said that I was weak, I was all like uh-uh and he was all like uh-huh a-and I told him I could lift somebody! Then he was like prove it so I picked him up and then we got into a staring match a-and-!" Naruto and Sasuke were both rambling the same thing, but Sasuke suddenly stopped and stared at Sai strangely.

"Naruto..."

"And I wasn't gonna lose a teme like him!"

"Naruto"

"I really hate him, I do! He's a teme!"

"Naruto!"

"I'm not gay at all! I mean I don't know about Sasuke, it would kind of explain a lot but-"

"NARUTO!"

This time Naruto really did shut up and looked towards Sasuke with a 'What?'. Sasuke turned his attention back to Sai.

"I...don't think he really cares..." Sasuke said carefully, eyeing the boy silently. Naruto looked at the boy equally as silent, Sai looked at each boy once more and continued on with the trail, while the two boys stood silently as Sai disappeared.

"WAIT! What do you mean that would explain a lot if I were gay?"

"Um...Never speak of this again?"

"Never speak of this again."

Both boys nodded in agreement as they parted ways to find the animal that they were meant to find in the first place.

Later Sai had found the pet and all were on their way back to the village as they walked along the forest. Naruto and Sasuke continued to fight along the way, when finally they stopped in their tracks and grabbed each other's shirt, fists ready to start flying when suddenly Sai smiled and tilted his head.

"You guys make a cute couple" Sai said for the first time, catching everyone's attention since the boy had been silent until now but after the shock of him speaking had calmed down, Naruto and Sasuke finally processed what Sai had actually said.

"...Cou...?"

"...ple...?"

Both boy looked at each other in disgust and pulled away from one another, both running up to Sai they yelled in unison.

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!"

Yelling at Sai who had retained his smile through out, Kakashi never knew he could like a kid so much in such little time. Looking over Sai had continued to smile and pulled something from behind him.

"Not according to this" Sai said cheerfully as he held up the picture that he drew, causing Sakura to scream out and the boys to turn red and yell even more. Oh yes, he definitely likes this kid.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Ever since then he had always regarded Naruto and Sasuke as a couple referring to them as "Boyfriends" sometimes or when they were fighting would say stuff like "Have you guys not done it in a while?" and sometimes at random times he would pull up a random picture which usually consisted of Naruto doing something perverted to Sasuke, but there was once when Sasuke was in a maid's outfit covered by what can only be defined as a unknown white substance. Sai always tried to avoid Sasuke's punches from then on, since it was the first and last time Sasuke had ever hit him and boy did it hurt. Sai had also referred to Sasuke as the Uke and Naruto the Seme, while Sasuke argued that it was the other way around, Naruto claimed that if they were together that he would definitely be Seme. It took about 20 minutes before they realized what they were talking about and hated themselves for falling into Sai's trap.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto looked over to Sasuke who had been in his own world until the train came to a halt and after a few glares and a few crude remarks, they grabbed their things and when they were about to leave the train another beep came from the device that Sasuke held in his hand. Raising the device Sai's voice rung through-out the carriage.

" _Alright, you should be there by now, so if you guys could clean up the mess you made when you were having fun that be great, but Naruto you should do the cleaning up since Sasuke won't be able to bend over and pick up the mess without you screwing him senseless again, OK bye!"_

Sasuke stared at the device with a facial expression resembling crumbling sanity, Naruto worried that Sasuke would destroy the device, sighed and took the piece of technology from his hand and stated

"You take a break, I'll deal with the messages for now, let's just try to find Sakura and Kakashi before it turns too dark and we can't find an inn. Since we'll have to find one that's convenient AKA close to the bank." Sasuke watched Naruto slightly shocked with the kind gesture, though Naruto was just concerned with the safety of the device he was also taken aback by the level of seriousness and maturity Naruto had portrayed. This wasn't the first time that Naruto acted like a grown-up, it wouldn't last very long and it was pretty rare and Sasuke was always caught off guard by it. He would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed, but there was something about Naruto taking control that just...

Sasuke shook his head, Naruto was right, they had to find a place to stay before it was too late and though Sasuke never liked showing any sort of submission, he was glad that he didn't have to deal with the dirty messages.

"U-um..thanks Naruto.." Sasuke stuttered, a light blush from embarrassment on his face. Naruto noticed the tone of voice and knew it was one of those times. Those time when he did something right and Sasuke was amazed by it, one of those time's when they would actually get along, one of those times when he saw a different side to Sasuke. Sasuke realising how girly he sounded, quickly composed himself and brought Naruto back out from his thoughts.

"We best be pushing on" Sasuke said as he walked out of the train followed by Naruto, who knew that one of those times were over, It's not like it's- "There's the other two, come on, you said yourself we shouldn't waste time" Sasuke said interrupting Naruto's train of thought. Naruto sighed and followed Sasuke to the others.

Later they had found a inn close to the bank, but with only three rooms left. So once again Naruto and Sasuke were stuck with each other once again.

This is going to be a long mission they all thought as they all fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I'm back and I have wrote the second chapter! YAY!? Anyone? No? Ah well...On with the story!.**

The sun in the sky shined just as bright as it possibly could, while wild birds flew across the land gazing down below to the people of Gecia. Among the people were Sakura and Kakashi who were waiting outside the Inn they stayed in.

Sakura sighed and looked at her watch while she tapped her foot as Kakashi read his Icha Icha Paradise which caused a lot of disgusted looks, but by this time he had gotten used to it and happily read on while waiting for the boys to come out so they could start the meeting with the bank manager. Sakura sighing for the 15th time that day, finally fed up with waiting began pacing around mumbling about various thing that included asses on spiked clubs.

"Geez, what exactly are they doing up there?" Sakura huffed, temporarily stopping as if she was waiting for something, but continued on pacing back and forth. Kakashi who still had his eyes glued to the book lightly chuckled

"This is where Sai would say that they are in the act of making love or something" Looking up at Kakashi she gave an empty look and sighed once again.

"And this is where I thank the gods for not having him on our missions" Sakura replied sarcastically, while doing a exaggerated eye roll. Hearing the footsteps of someone, Sakura looked towards the entrance and saw the two teenagers walking out in a uncomfortable silence as they avoided each other's gaze. Sakura arched her eyebrow at the strange aura around the boys as it was something other than anger for once. Shrugging it off as unimportant she began to speak.

"Nice of you to show up, now we need to get going to meet the bank manager since it's our first lead on the case and after we get the details we can figure out our plan of attack." Sakura informed the half-distracted boys as they kept avoiding each other's eyes. Sakura sighed once again and lead the way to the bank.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Following Sakura through the streets of Gecia, I couldn't help but admire the architecture that this place held, It was obvious that it was Greek inspired, but it also had a lot of different pathways that seemed to lead to nowhere it was like some kind of maze. The people seemed nice enough, but looks can be deceiving, but...something doesn't feel right or feels wrong or is that the same? I feel somewhat nostalgic about this place, yet I've never even been here before. I'm probably just tired...stupid Naruto and his god damn snoring! _._ Looking over to Naruto I could see that he slept like a baby. Sighing I looked ahead with heavy eyes, knowing that his snoring wasn't the reason, in fact I could barely hear it. The noises from the outside, a guitar. It...was very far and very quiet, but I knew that sound from somewhere, I know I do...

Other than that there was no other reason... _Really? I think the little slip up yesterday may have some kind of responsibility?._ No. _Pretty sure it did._ Pretty sure it didn't. _How did it not? He straddled us naked._ Gah! Shut up! I refuse to argue with my own brain. Internally sighing, he remembered last night's little slip up...

 **FLASHBACK**

"Oi! Dobe hurry up in there!" I yelled pounding on the bathroom door waiting for my turn to take a bath, because frankly 20 minutes was my limit and with Naruto that time dramatically decreased. I was standing outside the bathroom door with only a towel around my waist and my shark tooth necklace around my neck, my pounding ceased as my hand fiddled with the shark tooth. I don't know when I got it, I've just always had it, looking at it I noticed that ever since coming here that I haven't really been able to let go of it. It just seemed to be needed more in some kind of way. I think my mother gave it to me, once again looking at the shark tooth I remembered how she would just stare at this thing around my neck. I know it's crazy, but the more I think about it, I could swear that she looked so sad...

"Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Startled I looked up to see Naruto's confused face, wait why was I here again? Oh right,bath. I've been spacing out more than necessary, God I feel like some kind of...well Naruto.

"A-About time, now move Dobe" I pushed past him not really waiting for an answer. Walking over to the bathtub, yes walk, this bathroom is as big as my own room. I heard a growl from behind me mumbling 'Bastard' and 'Teme'.

"Yeah yeah I'll I be out of your way in a minute your highness, I'm just grabbing my silk string" Naruto said making me give an annoyed stare in his general direction. I just want a bit of privacy, moronic baka...

"Baka..." I muttered under my breath as I turned my back to Naruto, but obviously he had heard it since when he was almost out the room, he turned on heel and began walking towards me. Turning around I glared daggers at him as he just bared his teeth in aggression, striding over in return I challenged the raging boy.

"What did you call me?" Naruto asked in an voice that was dripping with anger, but I stood my ground unphased by the tone of voice as he continued to stride over. "Answer me Teme! What did you-AH!"

"Ow!" I yelped as Naruto came crashing down on me, Hitting the floor I looked up angrily ready to kill the clumsy moron, that complete-!...Wait...What?...

My eyes widened as they saw Naruto... leaning over me...wet...naked...I could feel my face flush scarlet as Naruto stared at me in bewilderment with cheeks only slightly red. At a loss for words I just stared into his eyes, frozen in place, I saw him gulp as his eyes stared back into mine. My breathing began to feel irregular as the feeling of being trapped washed over me, with Naruto's hands at the side of head I felt his leg in between mine, dangerously close to my lower regions. As if Naruto suddenly came to life again he jumped back unable to speak, propping myself on my elbows he just stared at me in turmoil, but as he finally seemed to get a hold of himself.

"I-I'm sorry! U-um I-I'll just get outta here" and just like that he was gone and had slammed the bathroom door as I lay on the the floor elbows propped up, with a loosened towel and my face burning like fire. I just was at a loss for words and thoughts, standing up I began to set up my bath and tried to forget what had just happened.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Walking down the street I kept silent as the other three chatted happily, _Should we talk to him about it?._ Well he didn't bring it up so he obviously wants to forget it. _Do we?._ Pretty much, yeah. _I see..._

 **Normal POV**

Sighing quietly, Sasuke was going to pick up his pace when suddenly he bumped into someone. Looking up he saw another man half a foot taller than him, with pure black hair that was slicked back but stuck up a little at the ends. He also had a bang of hair that refused to be slick back and went slightly in front of his face in a Elvis kind of style. He wore a slightly loose, long sleeved black shirt with black jeans and grey and red trainers that were worn out. Looking up, Sasuke saw that the man was probably in his 30's, but he had a very youthful look about him also he was rather handsome. But that's not caught Sasuke's attention, it was the other man's eyes that were pure black like his and for some kind of brief moment it was almost as if a memory came into play, but alas it went as quickly as it came, so Sasuke disregarded it and concentrated on the man in front of him.

"Ah, sorry heh!, Careful there son you might walk right into a-" But the man's voice stopped for a moment as he looked at Sasuke, but resumed talking after a moment had passed. "Sorry, you just look like someone I know, but er...once again sorry about bumping into ya Skip!" the man said cheerfully as he skipped off down the street while Sasuke watched the man disappear without another word. _Skip?..._

"Sasuke? You alright?" Sakura questioned as everyone stopped noticing Sasuke's abrupt halt behind them. Sasuke's stare lingered for a moment, before snapping out of it and nodded towards the rest, reassuring them that nothing was wrong.

They continued to walk towards the bank which was now only a street away, according to Sakura's map and after arriving they were immediately thrown into the meeting. While Sakura had sat with the manager discussing the details Naruto wondered around the office, looking at all the new and strange artifacts that decorated the room. Kakashi had decided to wait outside, while Sasuke stood aloof near the big pane window looking out across Gecia, _God it looks like Mamma Mia, maybe that's why it looks so familiar..._

"Right, Sasuke?" A voice asked that gained the attention of said Uchiha, Sakura, the owner of the voice, slightly nodded her head urging Sasuke to agree. "We'll only capture the robbers, _right Sasuke?"_ Finally processing where he was and what he was meant to be actually be doing he gave a response.

"If that's what you want..." Sasuke answered plainly causing Sakura to frown a little, but instantly put on a fresh face as she turned back to the old manager who was more than happy with the answer.

"Oh good!, I know they robbed us, but I really hope no harm comes to them, they don't deserve to die." The manager replied optimistically while gaining the strange looks of everyone in the room.

"Wow, that's so..."Sakura had started but slowly trailed off as she didn't want to offend the man, but Sasuke who couldn't care less finished off the sentence without hesitation.

"Push-over like." Sasuke finished, causing Naruto to quietly chuckle a bit as Sakura widened her eyes towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura scolded turning back to the old manager who had begun to laugh loudly at the insulting comment.

"Ha Ha!, I like you, you're feisty! Reminds me of a young lady I used to know! You do actually resemble her in a way." The man said thoughtfully while Sakura was relived that he took no offence, as Sasuke was ignoring the giggling face of Naruto who was hopping around him calling him 'Sasuke-chan' and 'Sasuko' laughing the manager's comment, which was grinding on Sasuke's last nerve.

"Are we done here?" Sasuke asked in a annoyed voice as Naruto continued to laugh around Sasuke, who was all but ready to release the dogs of war on his ass. The old man smiled gently and nodded, dismissing them and wishing them good luck.

As Sasuke walked out of the bank, Naruto was just behind making fun of Sasuke for reminding someone of a girl. Sasuke was using all of his concentration to ignore the blonde so he hadn't saw the figure passing by and for the second time that day, bumped into a stranger.

"Oh! Sorry! That's the second time this-Oh! why hey there Skip, we really need to look where we are going huh?" The man said cheerfully, putting his hands on his hips as he smiled gleefully. Sasuke caught off guard by once again meeting the man he came to a halt as Naruto stopped behind him, fascinated by the way that the stranger talked to Sasuke. The man patted Sasuke shoulder playfully and continued to walk on, but before he was out of hearing range he called back.

"Hey!, If it's fate we'll bump into each other again, Skip!" As all of Team 7 watch the man disappear, they looked towards Sasuke who had been silent the entire time. They continued to stare at him waiting for some kind of explanation, when Sasuke felt their eyes staring at him he slowly turned his head to meet the confused gazes.

"What?" Sasuke said sharply making the others slightly jump, Naruto who had gained an expression of surprise due to Sasuke's casual aura had motioned with his hands in an almost insane dance of some kind showing that what had just happened needed some kind of context.

"You wanna explain who he is, _Skip?"_ Naruto asked as the other two had stayed silent just as interested, but were too afraid to ask. Sasuke looked at them blankly as if he hadn't witnessed what had just happened.

"Don't call me Skip" Sasuke replied with a face as serious as Naruto was not believing him to be. Naruto was truly astonished as to Sasuke's normal behavior.

"Am I the only one here who just saw that?!" Naruto questioned as he frantically looked between Sakura and Kakashi who had remained silent, which was only adding to Naruto's loosening grip on reality as his eyes filled with something akin to insanity.

"Saw what?" Sasuke questioned evilly enjoying the obvious pain Naruto was going through with no help from Sakura or Kakashi whom has decided to stay out of this one or just didn't want to know since Sasuke had seemed to forget all about it.

"Really? So that just didn't happen then" Naruto said astounded at Sasuke's lack of reaction as he looked at the Uchiha as if he was the crazy one.

"I have no idea what your talking about" Sasuke stated with an expressionless face, but on the inside he was smirking and laughing as an evil villain would. Naruto however had looked at Sasuke as if he had grown two heads and finally just threw his arms in the air in defeat. Sasuke shook his head as Sakura tried to comfort Naruto who had slumped over with a depressing aura surrounding him, while Kakashi seemed to be in a different world altogether. Exhaling, Sasuke had begun to once again walk in the direction that they were suppose to be going in the first place while the others had quickly caught on and followed.

"So where are we meant to be going now?" Sasuke questioned as he knew 'where' he was going just not exactly 'what' he was looking for, he turned his head to Sakura who had been watching him intently with a worried curiosity staining her face.

"Well, we have already canvassed the bank and since the bank had no cameras we need to get an idea of what our robbers look like." Sakura explained, coming to a halt she took out four pieces of paper and handed each one a piece. "Now, there were only 4 people in the bank that day not including the people who work at the bank, but they had all been blindfolded and we already have their statements so we go to each one and see what we can find out, now usually this would take no more than an hour, but since neither of us have ever been here before and the maps are slightly more complicated and inaccurate, so we have about 3 hours to find our witnesses and meet back at the inn. Everyone got that?" Sakura informed receiving a nod from each person, returning the nod she walked off in order to find her witness. Everyone had split into different directions with their own maps and had begun their search.

Sasuke figured he had got lucky since, the place he was meant to go to the this large village was only 10-15 minutes away if he kept his swift pace and stayed on the main path through the village.

15 minutes later Sasuke had reached his destination and was looking at the wooden pier which had multiple boats and dingies surrounding the wooden walkway. He was meant to be looking for a sail boat, but according to his piece of paper it was a special boat that was called something beginning with S and it was the whitest boat on the pier and unlike the others, the owner didn't use the boat for fishing purposes, but just for relaxation. From the information he had, it didn't say what the person looked like, but the name sounded male so Sasuke had walked down the pier looking for anyone that could possibly help him. Sasuke spotted a chubby man who was obviously graying in age pulling a fishing net from his dirty green boat which was probably originally white, but didn't stop the man from using the unhygienic boat which reeked of rotten fish and other various smells. Sasuke reluctantly walked over to the man, piece of paper in hand and motioned for his attention.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for someone on this pier" Sasuke said as the man continued to pull the net, back to Sasuke he grunted and said

"Yeah, sure who ya looking-" But the man had stopped as he turned around and saw Sasuke with a confused expression. The man seemed to be in shock as if he saw some kind of ghost, Sasuke looked at himself checking if something was wrong, seeing that nothing was out of place he looked behind him to see if there was something that he had not seen, but once again there was nothing. Sasuke turned back to the man with a somewhat baffled face that managed to bring the man back out from his initial shock. "Are...are you?..." The man began, but quickly shook his head, and began to wipe his hands with a cloth. "Er, sure kid who you need to find?" The man finally said with bewilderment still in his voice, Sasuke watched the whole inner struggle that just went down in front of him and was considering to just slowly walk away however Sasuke still needed help and this was the only visible person on the pier, regardless of his level of sanity.

"I'm um...looking for a guy called Shen, he um... has a boat beginning with S, I think he also-" But Sasuke had already been interrupted by the man, who seemed to perk up at the name.

"Oh right!, yeah I know him, the boat the the very end, just call him and he'll appear, Sasuke" The man responded with almost some enthusiasm when saying his name.

"Oh, thank yo-, Wait a minute!" Sasuke exclaimed processing what the other man had just said, the man looked taken aback by the sudden out burst. "How did you know my name?" Sasuke questioned eyeing the man suspiciously, slowly reaching for his emergency kunai, that he managed to get over into Gecia, What? So he constantly carried a weapon with his and he may also sleep with his kunai under his pillow, hey a boy gotta protect himself somehow, just in case and besides in Gecia any type of justu was banned gathering chakra would have been sensed and immediately dealt with, but like he said just in case. Like now with the very suspicious man. "Well?" Sasuke questioned once again, as the man stood there in shock, but quickly thought of an excuse.

"Whoa there kid!, Calm calm... I don't know you're name, I just said Sasko, OK...Sasko..." The man said quickly raising his hands to show he meant no harm, but Sasuke wasn't buying it.

"Sasko? Really? And why would you say that?" Sasuke asked skeptically, hand still on his kunai, the man chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"That's the name of the boat, you are looking for, Sasko. I don't know you're name, you must have misheard me." The man finished gulping, waiting if Sasuke would believe him or not. Sasuke was still skeptical, but really had no reason as to not believe him as Sasuke was the one to approach the man in the first place and he was here to solve a robbery not to kill every person he misheard.

"Right..." Sasuke mumbled still eyeing the man, but set off to the boat called Sasko. As the man watched Sasuke walk towards said boat, as he watched Sasuke recognise the boat name, he saw him begin to climb aboard.

"Sasuke..." The man whispered watching the boat with disbelief as smiled to himself, a rare thing for him to do since he was usually a grumpy and sarcastic man, but the sight of a happy memory that walked, talked and breathed in front of him made him get back to work while whistling, something he had not done for 12 years. Suddenly an enormous roar erupted from the boat and the man chuckled quietly to himself, "Maybe I should have warned him about Sasha." Another roar erupted from the boat. "Nah" They man said to himself and carried on working.

Sasuke had climbed on the boat that was called Sasko and had been slightly surprised about the similarities to his own name. As he hopped aboard the sail boat he looked around to see a pristine sail boat, but was littered by the owner's stuff, such as an colorful acoustic guitar that leaned against the pole that held the bigger sails, Sasuke's stare lingered on the instrument as the nostalgic feeling returned to his chest. Tearing his eyes from the guitar he looked around and saw the occasional photograph or piece of clothing, but other than that. It looked abandoned, that's when he saw a black figure on the brown leather seat, with a tail swishing lightly. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the sleeping animal no more than a few meters from him, frozen in fear of waking the unidentified animal, but it seemed to look like some kind of big cat, maybe a jaguar or tiger. Sasuke held his breath has the animal's eyes suddenly shot open and narrowed his eyes at the intruder, with a deep growl it began to slowly step towards Sasuke who lightly gasped.

"W-Whoa there kitty, calm down, I'm not here to hurt anyone" Sasuke stuttered as he began to slowly step back with his hands in front of his chest as the somewhat reassure the animal, but it wasn't working as the midnight creature let out a ferocious roar which startled Sasuke making him jump at little. "Okay... maybe you just wanna rip my body apart limb from limb, but I'm pretty sure we can compromise" Sasuke stammered as he realized how out of character he sounded trying to reason with a blood thirsty animal when he left his kunai at the bottom of the boat as to not try and scare the witness, but was proving his logic to always carry a weapon, unfortunately he would never live to tell the tale as the beast let out another blood freezing roar, the creature looked ready to pounce when suddenly a voice called out.

"Sasha!" The voice commanded, causing the beast to instantly sit and be calm, contrasting the state it was in just a moment ago. Sasuke dumbfounded at the animal's sudden tranquility looked at the source of the life-saving voice that emerged from the lower deck on the boat. Sasuke stood there mouth opened and stunned at who he saw. It was the man he kept on bumping into today! The very same man who had caused Sasuke much confusion though he did very little.

"Skip?.."The man trailed off looking just as stunned, but it was quickly replaced by a welcoming smile and the man walked towards the animal called Sasha and gently stroked her head. "You know, it's not fate if you actually come and look for me" The man said gleefully as Sasuke overcame his shock and quickly brought the piece of paper to his face and looked back at the smiling man.

"You're Shen?" Sasuke bluntly asked, not believing what he was seeing as the man continued to pet his animal as he enjoyed Sasuke's reaction.

"Last time I checked" The man responded cheerfully as Sasuke stood there completely floored and at a lost for words. Shen chuckled and looked at the boy who seemed to be struggling to form thoughts at that very moment.

"Uchiha Shen at your service!" Shen said giving an exaggerated hand gesture and bowing down, Sasuke whipped his head towards the man with wide eyes.

"What?..." Sasuke whispered out, his hand on the side of the boat steadying him as he almost lost all feelings in his legs, but forced himself to have control to listen to what the man had just said.

"Huh? I said I'm at your service" Shen answered back smiling at the boy's sudden question.

"N-No...you're name..." Sasuke breathed out with all the energy he had left, staring at the other with eyes full of emotion.

"Uchiha Shen? Why?" He replied now with more a slightly confused tone of voice, but his smile had gotten smaller. Sasuke stared wide eyed at the man when suddenly his breathing felt irregular, Sasuke clutched his chest, it felt as if his heart exploded and had frozen at the same time, an overwhelming dizziness washed over the raven-haired boy as sounds became blurry like his vision.

"Skip?" asked a worried voice, the smile on Shen's face had dropped and began to walk over to Sasuke, but Sasuke couldn't help it any more he had completely lost control over his body suddenly everything went black and he collapsed on to the floor with a thud.

Sasuke's eyes slowly began to open as a nagging pain on his head forced him to awake, his vision was slightly blurry, but it soon cleared up and saw that he was lying on his side on some kind of leathery material and he shifted so he was more comfortable, closing his eyes as he began to feel the tiredness lull him back to sleep, well almost. Sasuke's eyes shot open as he realized that he wasn't in his own home or in the inn. Sitting up and leaning on his hands he looked around to see where he was, Sasuke saw that he was on some kind of boat and for some reason heard a child's laughter echo through-out the boat, only it seemed to be more from the past rather than the present. Taking in a deep breath he slowly let it out, but almost choked on his own breath as he saw the creature that had previously tried to kill him had her head snuggling to where Sasuke's head had been. Now fully aware of his surroundings he slowly began to inch away from the the big cat only to feel the side of the boat hit his back, as dread overcame him realizing that the only way to get from the beast was to go around it.

"OK..." Sasuke mumbled to himself, trying to calm his nerves as he slowly began to crawl, the animal slightly moved and Sasuke came to a halt, but relaxed and Sasuke sighed and continued to crawl getting nearer and nearer to the animal. Suddenly the black creature yawned and blinked it's eyes that focused on Sasuke who had froze. _Crap._ The creature had jumped up fully onto the leather booth-like seat and slowly stepped towards Sasuke, suddenly lurching forwards, Sasuke closed his eyes and raised his arms to protect himself and waited for the claws, teeth and whatever else was going to kill him, but nothing came, in fact he swore that this killing machine was snuggling against his chest. Sasuke looked down in surprise as it was true! This terrifying creature was cuddling him, the animal looked up and seemed to show off her canines as some sort of smile. Feeling strangely comforted by the friendly gesture, he cautiously petted her head and as if that was some kind of permission, she began to lick Sasuke's face happily as Sasuke had burst out laughing to the kind treatment. I mean he knew he should high tail it out of there, but it wasn't like he was being mauled to death so it wasn't so bad. Sasuke who had managed to calm her down heard a familiar chuckle from the side of him, turning his head his smile had dropped and he felt his body go stiff.

"Well it's good to see that you two are getting along even though you guys got off on the wrong foot." Shen said he smiled at the two playing friends. Sasha gave an annoyed grunt and Shen rolled his eyes in a playful manner "Sorry! I mean the wrong paw" Shen chuckled as he walked over with a glass of water in his hand, as Sasha nodded her head in approval. Sasuke watched nervously as Shen sat opposite him and put the glass down. "You sure gave us a fright there, you alright Skip?" Shen asked putting his face in hand and waited for a response as Sasuke had processed what had happened before he fainted.

"Your a Uchiha?" Sasuke questioned not really thinking what he was doing just as Naruto would call it, 'wingin it'. Shen seemed to be caught off guard by the comment, but simply planted a smile on his face as he seemed to understand his confusion, though it was for completely different reasons to Sasuke's.

"Yeah... I know that they all live in Konoha, but I'm kind of a black sheep so I moved away when I was 17 and I know right? A Uchiha actually smiling? It's super rare, but like I said I'm a black sheep or a white sheep considering that family's attitude." Shen explained smiling through-out the entire time. Sasuke just sat there speechless, unable to talk as he continued to pet Sasha who was still snuggling against Sasuke. "So you gonna tell me you're name or you happy with Skip?" Shen asked bringing Sasuke back from his thoughts, Sasuke blinked a few times before realising that he would have to come up with some kind of answer.

"Well I have kind of grown to that name so...I guess so..." Sasuke said in avoiding giving his identity away. Shen seemed slightly taken aback by the acceptance of the nickname, but shook it off.

"You got a last name, Skip?" Shen tried again trying to get the boy to open up, but Sasuke realized that he couldn't give his identity away, I mean he could but, ya know...no. So Sasuke who was still slightly disorientated tried to think of a last name. "Skip?" Sasuke looked up and knew he had to answer quick.

"U-Um it's da..." Sasuke trailed off in avoiding the question, but knew that it wouldn't be enough, _Think! Sasuke Think!_ "...tte..." _Oh God, don't say I think your going to say,_ "...ba..." _No no no no_ "...yo...?" _Annnnd you've officially disgraced the Uchiha name, congratulations Itachi is probably laughing at you right now and your parents have rolled over in their graves. Great._ "Dattebayo... that's err, that's my name apparently and I'm sticking with it." Sasuke said as his self-hatred grew with each passing moment.

"Dattebayo?" Shen stated as if he didn't believe Sasuke, and as Sasuke nodded another smiled plastered Shen's face. "Cool" Shen commented with full trust in the young boy. Sasuke was shocked that his terrible lie work, he wasn't good at lying, he never was, he never had to lie he would just say what was on his mind or nothing at all. So lying was a whole new world to him and honestly he felt a tiny bit guilty for lying to the friendly man. Tiny.

"Sooo Dattebayo, what brings you to my boat of dreams?" Shen asked relaxing back into the booth stretching his arms and resting them behind his head. Sasuke perked up in realization of what he was actually meant to be doing.

"Oh, I'm on a mission." Sasuke blurted out stupidly, not one of his most smartest moves to just say that as it didn't really explain what he was doing on the man's boat, but Shen still beamed with friendliness.

"Ohhh like a religious mission? Well if your trying to convert me a little tip would to not faint" Shen joked as Sasuke's face tinged pink from embarrassment and quickly corrected the relaxed man.

"N-No, I'm a ninja from Konoha I-"

"You're from Konoha?" Shen asked interested in what the boy had to say now, well he did before, but now he was super interested. Sasuke caught off guard by the question, quickly composed himself and tried to explain as fast as he could.

"Yeah I'm not a religious nut, Not like there is anything wrong with that! Well not saying you are, just saying I'm not, I don't know if you are, but that's not the reason I'm here, and I um- OK let me start over." Sasuke rushed out, while Shen watched the boy amused by his nervousness. Sasuke took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. _God you're acting like the nut..._ "I'm a ninja from Konoha and I'm here to solve the robbery and you were one of the witnesses so I need your statement." Sasuke said in one breath as he looked at Shen who was still smiling.

"Sure thing, Skip" Shen replied reassuring the boy who was having a mini heart attack and just like that Sasuke had gotten the information he needed, as he jumped off the boat back onto the wooden walkway, he looked back up to see Shen smiling and giving a wave. "See ya Dattebayo-san!" Shen called out as Sasuke cringed at the insulting name, turning back around he called back.

"Please call me Skip, Uchiha-san!" _Please, I do not wanna be know as fucking Dattebayo._ Shen seemed more than happy with the request and nodded, but Shen before going back to the safety of his boat yelled out.

"Well in that case, call me Shen!" Sasuke gave a small wave as the other man beamed with happiness. _Well,_ Sasuke thought, _I guess I got what I needed and more,_ but he also knew that he would have to talk to this man again to see how he survived the massacre, why he didn't contact him or why no one ever told him about the 'black sheep' of the family. Why didn't Itachi kill him too... Sasuke shook his head knowing that he wouldn't find out today. So he got his work done quicker than he expected, in fact it it only took about an hour according to his watch. So he could either go meet some locals and be nice or not and plan for the gloating of getting the job done the fastest. Definitely the second one. Sasuke walked back to the Inn and sat outside the café waiting for the others to return as he began to ponder on what his smug face will look like.

2 and a half hours later Sasuke saw the rest of his team coming back, though all had of them seemed to have some kind of black cloud hanging over them. Walking over to Sasuke, Sakura sat down across Sasuke and gave a exasperated sigh and put her hand on her head.

"The witness I had was useless, she was some senile old women who kept on going on about how she got her frigging rocking chair and kept stuffing my face with 100 year old candy that tasted like ass." Sakura explained as she subconsciously shivered remembering the ass flavored candy. Kakashi leaned on the wall and gave a sigh similar to Sakura's.

"Mine was a 8 year old kid, who swore there were 500 robbers, they all had swords the size of a house and one had a pet monkey who was smoking a rainbow cigar and he was the one stuffing his face with candy so it was hard to understand him at all." Kakashi stated shaking his head in completely tiresome manner. Naruto furiously shook his head and folded his arms like a child.

"Neh! Mine was some lazy jackass who refused to answer any questions! He kicked me out of his shop and told me I was banned! Gah! I swear if we were allowed to use any kind of jutsu I could have got that information easy!" Naruto complained loudly causing Sakura to groan in annoyance. As the three complainers looked at Sasuke waiting for some kind of add in on their failure, he shook his head pitifully.

"As much as I would like to join in on your pity party, I actually did my job and got what I needed" Sasuke stated putting the piece of paper filled with information on the table. As all three stared at the paper they seemed to be grateful that at least someone got something, well almost.

"Eh?! Teme how did you get that?" Naruto demanded slamming his hands down on the table and staring at the Uchiha with jealousy, while Sasuke looked up annoyed and dismissed his request to tell him the details and decided to instead insult the blonde.

"It's called not being a Dobe, try it some time, oh wait you can't, you're too stupid" Sasuke sneered taking joy in seeing the steam coming out of Naruto's ears, growling slightly Naruto tried again.

"You probably lied to the witness! Who would ever believe the truth from a Teme like you!" Naruto shouted back causing a thump from Sasuke's heart as Sasuke did lie, but only because it sent him on a emotional turmoil that he was still on, so on any other day he would have argued back not affected by Naruto's words, but meeting Shen had caused them to feel harsh. Suddenly standing up he avoided everyone's startled gaze.

"I don't need to take this, the information is there if you want it" Sasuke stated clearly angry, but not trying to let it show, giving one last glare to Naruto he walked off. Everyone was frozen in shock from the sudden departure, since everyone, including Naruto, expected Sasuke to fight and argue back, but he never just walked away like that and though Naruto was dense he could see that when Sasuke glared at him it wasn't the usual hatred and annoyance, but he could see that Sasuke was trying to mask hurt in his eyes, after all, the eyes tell all. Naruto felt his heart sink with guilt as he watched Sasuke's figure disappear, but Sakura spoke up.

"I think you need to go apologize" Naruto was in total agreement, but didn't want to appear weak in front of the others or to make Sasuke look weak for Sasuke's sake. So Naruto shook his head with less energy than before and turned to Sakura.

"I'm not saying sorry to a total Teme like him!" Naruto said his eyes still lingering to where Sasuke was just sitting a few seconds ago. Sakura sighed and looked at Kakashi for help. Kakashi gave a small nod to Sakura as he looked back towards Naruto.

"Look just go say sorry and we'll pretend you didn't because your oh so better than Sasuke, but for now just go apologize" Kakashi ordered Naruto in a casual tone, that was all Naruto needed and set off to find Sasuke. As Naruto disappeared into the crowd like Sasuke had, Kakashi turned towards Sakura who was shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Geez, can't they just kiss and make-up already?" Sakura sighed putting her face in her hand and looking at he menu. Kakashi lightly chuckled at the comment and sat opposite of Sakura pulling out his Icha Icha Paradise.

"Careful what you wish for, Sakura" Kakashi responded casually as he saw Sakura go 'Hm' and mumble something about how hot that would be and then something about frogs, maybe Kakashi didn't really listen properly.

 _For fuck's sake how far can a person walk?_ Naruto cursed under his breath as he continued to search the crowd for any sign of Sasuke. Someone must have seen his struggle and walked up to him. A brown-haired women in her 40s tapped on his shoulder, whipping around with a hopeful face, it fell from his features as the women gave him a sympathetic look.

"I've been watching you go back and fourth and I couldn't help but ask if you were OK" The women said giving a friendly smile, Naruto blinked and smiled back scratching the back of his head.

"Well did you happen to see a boy about my age, that's 16 by the way, with black hair kinda like a duck-butt and errr, Oh! he looked super pissed and probably gave off a lot of glares." Naruto explained to the woman who was trying to process the information.

"That was a boy?" The woman asked surprised as Naruto tried to keep back his laughter he nodded then the woman suddenly smiled and said "Aww that's so sweet to chase after your boyfriend like that, ah young love I remember it well, I did see him by the way, he walked up that hill where the old lighthouse is, but that thing is locked up tight, so he's probably outside or at the cliff side." Naruto had stopped giggling at the mention of boyfriend, but before he could even correct the women she had walked off with a wave of her hand and wished him luck. _Ah screw it, it's not like Sasuke will find out anyway._ On that note, he set off running towards the hill at full speed not really thinking about what he was going to say or do just that he had to get there. Upon getting at the top of the steep hill, Sasuke was nowhere in sight he sighed and turned to walk back down the hill, but suddenly remembered what the woman had said about the cliff side. Walking pass the red and white lighthouse, there he saw Sasuke sitting with his legs hanging over the edge of the giant cliff leaning on his hands as the sunset glow illuminated his figure making it look like a light surrounded Sasuke. Naruto felt another pang of guilt hit him as he realized that what he said was so bad that it caused Sasuke to let his guard down right now. Walking over he sat next to Sasuke who didn't seem to acknowledge his presence and they both sat in silence as the sun continued to set with fiery oranges and reds melding together contrasting with the soft purples that flowed through the sky, of course the mellow yellow sun's rays intertwining with the shades in the sky. It truly was a breathtaking sight, as both boys watched the scene before them, Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder causing Naruto to glance down at Sasuke who still remained silent, Naruto knew that when Sasuke had a lot on his mind, he go see the sunset and when Naruto joined him that Sasuke would usually lean on him, it wasn't romantic at all, just...comforting. It was like this for a while when Sasuke broke the silence.

"You don't have to apologize" Sasuke stated calmly, still looking forwards as Naruto looked down at Sasuke, whose face was covered by his midnight hair. Sasuke sighed "I'm not mad at you or at what you said, something just happened and you were there to be the victim of my anger, but I'm not apologizing to you, like I said something just happened." Naruto opened his mouth to ask what had happened, but was beaten to it. "I'm not telling you what happened so don't ask" Naruto slightly scrunched his eyebrows together and frowned.

"Why not? I am your best friend and your suppose to talk to me, not just lean on me" Naruto said, but instantly regretted it as he felt Sasuke stiffen and raise from his shoulder.

"I see...so it's a problem then" Sasuke mumbled obviously saddened by what Naruto had said, he now just looked down to see the calm waves flowing against the sand in perfect harmony. Naruto mentally slapping himself shook his head lightly.

"No it's fine! I just wish you would talk to me" Naruto explained looking at Sasuke's expressionless face which continued to look down at the sea.

"What's a best friend?" Sasuke asked quietly catching Naruto off guard by the strange question. Naruto blinked but quickly recovered as he answered the question.

"Hmm well I guess it's a person who is on good terms with another person I mean-"

"Then what are we?" Sasuke interrupted looking towards Naruto who seemed to be at a loss for words at the sudden question. "You say your my best friend, but if you were to describe our relationship, would you say that we were on good terms with one another?" Naruto looked at Sasuke for a bit before sighing and looking forwards.

"We are different"

"How?"

"Well, because our friendship is so strong that we don't have to have daily conversation or kind tenderness or even get along we just have that kind of friendship that as long as that lives on we stay not just best friends, but true friends and we won't ever part because of that."

"..."

Naruto chuckled half-heartedly and looked at Sasuke who was completely floored at the speech and nudged his shoulder.

"C'mon, before Sakura tells us off for getting back at the Inn too late" Naruto said getting up as Sasuke continued to stare at the blonde with wonder, Naruto offered a hand to the silent boy who took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. The entire walk back consisted of Naruto talking and telling tales of himself and other opponents, though Sasuke knew he was exaggerating he kept quiet and happily listened to his stories enjoying the company.

Upon returning to the Inn, Sakura was pacing outside the Inn while Kakashi was nowhere to be found. Sakura spotted the boys and sighed, walking over to them she smacked both of their heads lightly.

"Owww! Sakura-chaaaaan!" Naruto whined petting his head as if he was a kicked puppy while Sasuke didn't even respond to the assault and bid Sakura good night and walked into the Inn. Causing Sakura to hit Naruto again, once Sasuke was in the building.

"That's for taking so god damn long!" Sakura hissed as Naruto had his hands on his head crying like a baby.

"Uwaaa! Sakuraaaaa!" Naruto cried out, as Sakura just sighed she looked off into the distance. Naruto perked up and saw Sakura's distracted gaze "Sakura-chan?" Naruto said curiously. Sakura snapped out of whatever trance she was in and looked at Naruto who had stopped acting childish and stood properly. "What's wrong?" Naruto questioned. Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing you have you worry your pretty little head about just-"

"Sakura" Naruto stated in all seriousness which caught Sakura off guard as she had never saw this side to Naruto. _The hell? Since when could he be so serious?_

"It's nothing, just some personal problems" Sakura confessed looking off into the distance again, Naruto thought about what she had said and a worried face crossed over his features.

"Your chasing after Sasuke again?" Naruto said depressingly, even though his feelings for her were gone he still hated watching his friend rejected again and again. Sakura chuckled lightly at the comment and shook her head.

"No...but at least he would be more attainable than who I am chasing after..." Sakura said, reassuring the boy that she learnt her lesson. Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Whose more unattainable than that cold bastard?" Naruto said jokingly trying to lighten the mood, but Sakura still wasn't feeling better.

"You'd be surprised Naruto, because it's painful to spot the person you love only to have them searching for someone else." Sakura breathed out, smiling sadly as she looked back at Naruto who looked sympathetic toward her.

"Heh, well sometimes cupid only has one bow left and he only shoots at one person!" Naruto suggested jokingly, but his second attempt at lightening the mood once again failed as Sakura continued to feel hopeless. Naruto sighed and put his hands on her shoulders, making her close her eyes.

"Look you can close your eyes from things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart from things you don't want to feel." Naruto said making Sakura look up and smile with hope, Naruto returned the smile and grinned and laughed lightly.

"Besides what kind of crazy person wouldn't want to go with the most kick ass gal around!" Naruto laughed again as Sakura giggled with him.

"Hmm, a certain cold bastard comes to mind" Sakura giggled as Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"I'd be surprised if he even liked girls!" Naruto said jokingly, and Sakura grinned and gave a dramatic gasp.

"Sir! Are you implying what I think you are implying?" Sakura joked in a exaggerated tone of voice, while Naruto caught on quickly and joined in on the joke.

"Behold Milady! As I reveal the shocking truth about Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto bellowed out in a fake posh accent, while Sakura faked another gasp and smiled along with Naruto.

"Oh what is this scandalous secret! I must know!" Sakura cried out in an equally as posh voice, flailing around as Naruto grabbed something off the table and ran back to Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke likes banana dongs!" Naruto screamed holding a banana in the air and Sakura threw her hand over her forehead and gave another dramatic gasp. The pair of jokers looked at each other for about a second before bursting out into laughter that would put hyenas to shame.

"Oh god, I've not laughed like this for such a long time" Sakura breathed out calming down after her laughing escapade, Naruto who nodded in agreement put the banana back in it's place before walking back to Sakura.

"Yeah... so your gonna be OK?" Naruto asked hopefully, but Sakura shook her with a sincere smile on her face.

"No, but it was nice to forget about the pain, even for a little while." Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but left it at that, knowing that Sakura was probably spent for the day like he was. They went to their separate rooms after bidding each other goodnight and as Sakura went to sleep contemplating on what Naruto had told her while Naruto went asleep seeing that Sasuke had already fell asleep, but not all was asleep as a figure sat on the rooftop of the Inn and watched the moon rise from it's slumber in a silent dance with the stars, a name ghosting the lips of the figure as it sat deep in thought.

"Shen..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who back? (back back) Back again (again again). Yeaaaaah that joke sucked, but hopefully the story isn't as bad as my lame humour...Enjoy!. Oh by the way reviews are highly wanted! So please tell me if I'm doing a bad job or not!. Thx! By the way some of the time line will be incorrect and I apologise I tried to do some research but there was more than one answer so the main thing to remember is that in this fic the massacre happened when Sasuke was 6, Kakashi was 19, Shen was 20, Mikoto was like 26 or something and Itachi was 8, yeah I know that make hardly any sense, also BEER! but once again the beauty of fanfiction!. On with the story!.**

6 in the morning in Gecia was peaceful as the streets were empty apart from the occasional early bird, the breeze blew through the streets and passed a figure who was shrouded in mystery. The man walked down the pier silently as the the old wooden walkway made no sound, the man had stopped outside a boat that was whiter than the first fall of snow and stared along the edge of the boat and eyes stopped at the name that was painted across the boat, though no bigger than a feet had a big impact.

"Sasko..." The man whispered thoughtfully as if the name was so fragile that it could break at the mere mention. He looked up and jumped on the boat silently and as Shen had his back to the mystery man humming to himself, the man leaned on the wooden post watching the humming man and stayed silent as he observed him taking in every little detail. "It really is you..." The man stated softly causing Shen to turn around and freeze, but managed to move slightly as he hesitated to even move.

"Kakashi..." Shen whispered out staring at the one eye he could see as a happy look graced his face, causing Kakashi to smile back. "My god I've not seen you since, well since..." Shen trailed off sadly, remembering a memory, but shook his head lightly, seeing this Kakashi frowned equally as gloomy watching the other man come out of his depressing daydream. "Well since forever!" Shen exclaimed happily, walking over to Kakashi ready to give a bear hug, lurching forwards Shen hugged the empty space that was previously occupied by the silver-haired man, surprised at the lack of a body, he glanced around to see that Kakashi had went behind him, avoiding his hug. "Uwaa! Kakashi! So meaaan!" Shen whined reminding Kakashi of Naruto when talking to Sakura, Kakashi simply shook his head as if he took pity on the whining man.

"You were never able to hug me" Kakashi stated smugly folding his arms, making Shen grin with mischief as if he was Cheshire cat.

"We'll see about that Kaka-chan!" Shen proclaimed jumping around in a battle stance ready to pounce as Kakashi smirked at the old nickname that he had not heard for years, unfolding his arms he got ready to dodge when suddenly Shen jumped at him.

The battle had begun.

Both men out of breath they stared at each other sweat on their brows and chuckled, collapsing into the leather booth Shen kicked his legs in the air and grabbed a beer from the mini-cooler before Kakashi walked over and sat opposite catching the beer thrown his way. Shen smiled and sighed contently, cracking the beer open, Shen swung back the beer and Kakashi shook his head and leaned back.

"So you just sit here all day drinking beer?" Kakashi asked watching Shen gulp down the beverage, Shen shook his head and smiled.

"Noooo Kaka-chan, I sit here all day and drink non-alcoholic beer" Shen replied motioning with the bottle, Kakashi looked at his own beer to see it was in fact non-alcoholic and shrugged, opening the beer and took a swing from it. Kakashi looked at Shen questioningly and Shen shrugged. "I dunno, I just never liked the real deal of alcohol and besides I got a puma on here, I need my wits about me or I'll probably ride on her through the streets of Gecia and the mayor will skin my butt" Shen explained sipping from his bottle again. Kakashi nodded and sighed looking at Shen who felt the gaze and looked back.

"You haven't changed at all..." Kakashi mumbled putting his face in hand as Shen surprised by the comment stopped and put down his beer and stretched his arms and rested them behind his head.

"Heh, Sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you have a few more wrinkles and I swear you gained a couple pounds, heh" Shen joked as Kakashi was unresponsive and continued to observe the man with half-lidded eyes as if a tiredness had over-washed him, well not getting any sleep and not being late for once was new to Kakashi's body. Shen noticed the lack of reaction and arched an eyebrow. "Ah Kaka-chan, don't be so sensitive! You know I was only joking!" Shen reassured, but Kakashi continued to be silent, Shen who was now worried asked.

"Kaka-chan are you-"

"Why did you stop contacting us?" Kakashi interrupted catching Shen off guard, but Shen sighed and turned his head away, Sasha who had been laying away watching the whole scene with lazy eyes, suddenly perked up at her owner's sudden spike of sadness and jumped on the leather seat and comforted the man.

"She told me to stay away...so I did." Shen stated petting Sasha who looked up at him with doleful eyes, smiling down as the animal Shen gave a soft ruffle on the her head. Kakashi gripped the bottle tighter and exhaled angrily.

"You had everything, everyone and you even admitted you were happy, you promised to always be with us even when you left, for god sake you even had the fucking Hokage wrapped around your little finger, but one person tells you to stay away and suddenly it's like your dead" Kakashi grinded out, shaking slightly as his usual self control was breaking, Shen looked astonished at the man who looked ready to burst, Shen's face softened and put a sorry hand on Kakashi's shoulder, causing Kakashi to flinch at the touch, but remained with his head looking down, avoiding the stare of the man in front him.

"It wasn't just a person, it was the one and for the best." Shen said calmly as Kakashi still refused the answer as if he was someone else, acting in rage, showing true emotion, it was what Kakashi had avoided for years and now it was crumbling.

"The whole village was a mess" Kakashi mumbled looking at the hand that held on to his shoulder, Shen's eyes looked down for a moment before looking back up.

"I know, I'm sorry" Shen said removing his hand and leaning over the table, he pushed the silver-haired jounin's protector up, revealing his forehead, and pecked at Kakashi's forehead. Sitting back down he smiled gently as Kakashi looked up, but averted his gaze.

"You did that after the first time as well..." Kakashi mumbled, finally looking him in the eye. Shen tilted his head and shrugged nonchalantly, closing his eyes in a relaxed manner.

"You are the one who came to me, saying you wouldn't have it any other way and besides I did that for everyone who wanted help" Shen yawned, once again stretching his arms and placing them behind his head. Kakashi huffed and placed his face in hand closing his eyes as well.

"Hn, you helped anyone who needed the experience for their first time and didn't even hold it against them" Kakashi said gaining another shrug from Shen who seemed to quieten down as they both sat in an comfortable silence. Sasha laying across Shen and felt into slumber as the two men sat in the quiet, enjoying the sounds of nature with wild birds and singing winds. _Yes._ Kakashi thought. _I can forgive him, no one could stay mad at Shen for long...No one_ and with that went back into the silence.

After Kakashi had returned a few hours later he met the wrath of team 7 as they all complained about his disappearance and had demanded an answer, of course Kakashi the father of all excuses said he heard a cat in the distance and went to rescue the poor thing and of course they called bullshit, but it was quickly disregarded as another one of Kakashi's lame excuses and sat down outside the café. Pulling out all the information they had, they begun to work out the details of the robbery. An hour had passed and they had made no progress due to the entire complicity of the situation. Though some had complained. Naruto. And cried to let it rest for the day. Naruto. They had to gather supplies thanks to someone forgetting them. Naruto. Though some said not to point fingers. Naruto. While Sakura and Naruto had went to get the supplies, Kakashi said he would work on the case a little more while Sasuke said he'd take a walk. The entire time of the walk he was clutching to the sharktooth necklace that he held in his pocket, even though it was a necklace, it was rare for him to actually wear around his neck, but it was always with him no matter what. No one knew where Sasuke was going, not even Sasuke, but he continued on walking even though he had no fucking clue what he was actually doing, he just carried on walking and of course somehow walked on to the pier. Stopping and realizing where he was, Sasuke thought about just turning around and never coming back again, but he still had so many questions and he'll be damned if he wasn't going to get any answers. Striding over to the boat in full confidence with complete determination, Sasuke felt invincible and as cliché as it sounded he really felt that nothing could stand in his way. Suddenly Shen popped out of the boat and waved.

"Hey Skip!" Shen yelled smiling with full energy, Sasuke stopped in his tracks as the assurance he held only moments ago had vanished. _Fuck me._ Sasuke thought as he nervously returned the wave. Hopping aboard, Shen gave another smile as Sasuke was jumped on by Sasha who began the lick Sasuke's face. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the animal's friendliness and petted Sasha who leaned into the touch, purring and finally settling down. Sasuke looked up at Shen, but quickly looked away, Shen chuckled at his nervousness sat down in the booth and took out two beers, Sasuke sat with Sasha following behind and hopping up behind them laying down. "Want one?" Shen asked waving one in the air.

"O-Oh, um I..." _No fucking way in hell, not after last time..._ Sasuke cringed at the memory of the first and last time he drank. They were 13 and losing a bet to Naruto, so he had to pay for Naruto's ramen. At the time, the place was crowded and while Sasuke had been drinking his water, putting it down he accidentally picked up another person's drink which was a mix between Sake and Shochu and if you don't know, that's the most hardcore drink you can drink. Sasuke hadn't really been paying attention to the taste as Naruto was insulting him at the time and he was insulting back so when he gulped down the beverage, when the alcohol took effect he said he felt weird. Naruto was instantly caught off guard since Sasuke never admitted any kind of weakness or submission no matter how little, Naruto had noticed his drink and was shocked to find out that it was in fact another person's beverage, after raging to the owner of the drink who felt horrible for getting a minor drunk, Naruto had carried Sasuke home on his back and had taken care of Sasuke who was completely out of it and didn't really act 'drunk', but just wobbly and less reluctant for asking for help which Naruto was happy to give. Sasuke had woken up with Naruto on the end of his bed hunched over, when Sasuke remembered what had happened, before he could tell Naruto to never tell anyone Naruto had begged Sasuke not to tell on him about getting him drunk. So Sasuke and Naruto agreed to forget about it, they seem to do that a lot. Snapping out of his thoughts he looked back at Shen and shook his head.

"I don't drink" Sasuke stated plainly forgetting the humiliating memory, but Shen pointed at the label on the bottle.

"It's non-alcoholic, so don't worry" Shen explained, but Sasuke still felt at risk so he kept his wits about him and shook his head once again, looking into Shen's eyes he forced himself to ask the question that had burned deep inside of Sasuke.

"How did you survive?" Sasuke asked gripping to the necklace in his pocket tighter than before and gulped waiting for the impossible answer. Shen blinked at the question and laughed slightly.

"Well food and water are the necessities and shelter, that's definitely needed and also having a puma as your protector helps." Shen joked and Sasha gave a grunt as Shen rolled his eyes. "Sorry! A puma as my best friend" Sasha huffed happily, but Sasuke wasn't happy, he needed answers or he felt like he would actually die.

"No! T-The massacre! How did you survive the massacre?!" Sasuke exclaimed desperately, trying to keep calm, but was failing, Shen's happy expression had turned into one of worry.

"Whoa there Skip, what massacre?" Shen asked putting down the drink and looking at Sasuke worried, "What are you talking about?". Sasuke looked down staring at his hand which was below the table, watching his knuckle turn white from clenching the sharktooth.

"Your a Uchiha right? You should know what I'm talking about!" Sasuke said shakily taking in breathes to calm himself down, as Shen just sat confused about what the boy was talking about.

"Heh, your acting like they're all dead or something!" Shen said jokingly, Sasuke shot his head up in disgust only to have it turn into one of surprise. _No way..._ Sasuke stared into Shen's eyes and saw what was missing, the sadness and hatred of losing everyone you loved. Sasuke grew up alone and hated what he had to deal with, he even considered going after Itachi after what Itachi had told him, but Naruto convinced me to stay...

 **FLASHBACK**

"SASUKE!" screamed the blonde-haired boy who was covered in blood, a lot of it was not of his own as the raven-haired boy in front of him was stained with blood from Naruto and himself.

"Pathetic!, Your not even worth my time, Orochimaru promised me revenge and it's what I intend to get!" Sasuke yelled turning around, looking at Naruto who was currently on his knees, arm wrapped around his waist with blood seeping out. Naruto's eyes were almost consumed by red and his felt his body lose control, Sasuke stepped back and saw red chakra engulf Naruto, he gulped slightly, when suddenly it simmered down and blue overcame the red and Naruto looked up refusing to lose control.

"Sasuke why are you doing this?!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke composed himself after realizing he was safe, for the time being.

"I told you, you dead last, I'm going to get my revenge and kill-"

"That's not gonna bring them back!" Naruto interrupted as Sasuke stood silently as the rain poured heavily on them, Naruto looked at Sasuke who was unable to talk.

"Going after your brother! Killing him! It's not gonna bring them back! Your willing to destroy your own life, dedicate it to someone's else's demise and not even care about the consequences?! All for some god damn revenge that you might not even get?!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke who had stood dumbfounded at the seriousness Naruto was portraying. Sasuke felt the strong urge to help Naruto who was bleeding more than him and another urge to just run away, Sasuke knew it was too late to apologise and go back with Naruto to Konoha as he knew that he would be put in prison and executed the second he got back. So without another word he turned around and walked away, he heard Naruto shift and scream again.

"Sasuke! I-If you leave then!...Then!...Then I'm coming too!" Sasuke stopped wide-eyed and whipped his head around, clenching his fists he shook his head violently.

"Idiot! You can't come with me! You have a duty in Konoha! You have your future there!" Sasuke yelled angrily, he didn't want Naruto to get involved at all and now the idiot was claiming that he would go with him. "You think this is some fairy tale? Where you and I go live happily ever after? No! This is real life and I have to deal with it alone!" Sasuke shrieked losing the control in his voice as hot tears came running down his face, but you wouldn't be able to tell with the rain. Naruto however could tell and was slowly losing his own control and began to wobble slightly.

"But without you I have no future...who's gonna tell me I'm a dobe?...Who's gonna beat me at almost everything?...who...who's gonna protect me from Haku if he comes again...who's...gonna...be...my...friend..." Naruto trailed off as he hit the ground with a thud, the energy he had was gone and from massive blood loss was probably gonna die. Sasuke stood there in shock, when his face softened and he walked over, kneeling down he put Naruto's head on his lap and got out the radio from his pocket.

"Sensei, Naruto and I have been hurt and Naruto looks as if he's gonna die, are you close enough to sense our chakra signals?" Sasuke stated plainly into the radio and waited for a while before Kakashi responded.

"We're on our way now, sit tight and hold on" Kakashi ordered, Sasuke put the radio down and looked down at Naruto who was still unconscious on his lap, he removed a wet strand of hair from Naruto's face and smiled warmly towards the boy, but the smile faded as he removed Naruto from his lap and hit the floor, but before passing out, whispered out a small word.

"Dobe..."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

That was the first time, Sasuke thought, the first time I saw another side to Naruto where he could actually be serious. Sasuke shook his head and came back to reality, this was not the time to be daydreaming about some memory from years ago. Sasuke looked back up at Shen who was still confused about what had happened and was waiting for some kind of explanation from Sasuke. Sasuke however was waiting for it to hit Shen about what he was talking about when it actually hit Sasuke instead. _He doesn't know..._

"You don't know?..." Sasuke said almost in sympathy for the man, Shen arched his eyebrow and took a sip from his drink.

"Know what?" Shen asked unaware of that the next minute was going to be the worst of his life. So Sasuke sighing sadly and gulping down his fear had told the story of the massacre, how everyone was killed, how Itachi had murdered everyone, of course he left out the part where he was a child and witnessed everything, but that didn't seem to matter as Shen had taken in the information and was silent, he sighed and put his hand on his head, not believing what was happening.

"I'm sorry that your only hearing about this now-"

"When?" Shen stated emotionless, still looking down at the table, his hands covering the face, Sasuke watched as his heart was breaking at the scene in front of him and had the overwhelming need to be comforted, but stayed strong.

"Ten years ago" Sasuke answered as Shen's head shot up in surprise with eyes filled with a dying hope as his heart clenched at the painful words.

"Everyone? Even Mikoto?..." Now it was Sasuke's turn to go wide eyed, _How did he know my mother?_ Sasuke blinked and snapped out of it as he looked at Shen who was just as desperate as him for answers.

"Yes..." Sasuke whispered out, but it was loud enough for Shen to hear and he sat back in total disbelief and was silent before asking Sasuke one more question.

"Mikoto had a son..." Shen said but trailed off thoughtfully, Sasuke sighed and nodded lightly.

"Itachi..."

"No...Sasuke" Shen breathed out causing Sasuke to just become voiceless and that was enough for Shen to think that Sasuke was in fact killed. " He must have been 6 at the time, Itachi wouldn't...He couldn't have...Not Sasuke...He...He was..." but Shen just sat and shook his head lightly to himself at a loss for words. Sasuke had just about much as he could take and stood up.

"I-I truly am sorry to be the one to have to tell you" and with that left the boat and walked away leaving Shen in a emotional mess. Sasuke walked on and held back the tears that were threatening to fall down his face, Sasuke was strong, but not that strong so he went down a small ally that left the busy street and continued to walk, restraining the tears that were about to fall. When suddenly he bumped into someone and fell down on his knees looking up see saw a women with brown unruly hair and green eyes, in her 40s with a simple long brown dress with a dirtied white apron with simple black shoes, she held a basket which smelt like freshly-baked bread, but was covered by a cloth. The woman looked down worried and gasped.

"Oh me lordy! Ye alright duck? Come inside love" The woman insisted kindly as when Sasuke fell, the tears he had kept back had fallen and he looked like a small child who had hurt himself. The woman helped him up and opened a wooden door to a cottage like house, though it was embedded into the city, but it seemed like she was the only one who lived around this area. The woman had sat Sasuke down on a bench which was dusted with flour like everything else in this place, Sasuke would have probably have deducted that this was a bakery but with tears coming down his face all he could think about was the pain he was going through right now. The woman had came over with a napkin and gently wiped the tears from Sasuke's face, Sasuke blushed from embarrassment as he felt like a child being taken care of like he was completely defenceless, which he pretty much was right now. The woman smiled kindly and chuckled lightly. "Aww Sasuke babe, Ye not cried like this since ye were a wee lamb!" Sasuke snapped his head up at the woman who giggled slightly and walked away to clean the cloth in the sink as Sasuke sat in silence. "Aye, I remember ye when ye were just learning to do handstands, oh the faces ye would make when ye tripped and fell, but Mamma Soma Lia took good care of ye!" The woman chuckled, Sasuke now thinking he fell and hit his head too hard was also paranoid that he was in some witches house, What? It could happen!. Sasuke not wanting to take any chances stood up quietly and took out his kunai and stepped towards the woman, with her back turned to him she calmly said. "Unless you want a spanking, ye better put that away and set the table" Turning around she was handing Sasuke a tablecloth and some cutlery and pointed to a the stone table and nodded her head. Sasuke at a loss for word just did as the woman said not really knowing what had just happened, _Not even an S-ranked nin could have sensed that!._ Sasuke begun to set the table just as the woman had said to do and turning around faced the woman who looked at the table with her fingers on her chin, "Hmm, not bad laddy, now plop ye self down while I get the food." the woman spoke patting Sasuke shoulder, now as you can guess Sasuke had assumed he died and was now to spend the rest of his afterlife in some devil's house doing chores. What? It could happen?. Sasuke sat down and watched the woman mumble to herself as she prepared food, after a few minutes she came to the table holding a bowl full of fresh lettuce, cucumber, tomato, feta cheese and dressing. Sasuke's eyes zoomed in on the the delicious food and licked his lips hungrily, the woman put the bowl in front of Sasuke while she had her own plate with grilled Onigiri. Sasuke stared at the food like he was an animal and the salad was a piece of meat, any other time Sasuke would have been out of there in a second and refused to eat food given to him by a stranger, but by god was he hungry and for the woman to serve one of his favourite meal? It was torture! Sasuke grabbed the fork and took a bit of the delectable food, but before the sweet food could reach his mouth, the woman had said "Now that ain't how I taught ye, no manners have ye, duck?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks and felt instantly guilty for not acting with proper etiquette, he put the fork down and cleared his voice.

"Itadakimasu" Sasuke said and continued when the woman gave a nod of her head giving Sasuke permission to eat, while she herself began to eat.

"Ye probably wonderin' bout how I know ye, well me and ye mammy were good friends" The woman explained gaining the attention of Sasuke who just silently ate his food as he continued to listen. "Oh when yer mammy was havin' a bit of a break, I would take care of ye like one of me own! Oh all ye would eat was this or all me bread!" The woman said jubilantly as he finished her own food quicker than Naruto, if that was possible. Sasuke suddenly felt uncomfortable as the woman knew his name and a lot about him, but he was having trouble remembering this woman.

"Um, so who exactly are you?" Sasuke asked awkwardly feeling guilty for not knowing the woman. The woman smirked playfully something that Sasuke had mastered and was renowned for, so to see another person do it just as skilled was rare.

"Ye wouldn't know me, but I used to look after ye when ye were a wee child!" The woman laughed at Sasuke's reaction as he stared open mouthed and eyes wide at the woman, "By the way I'm Soma Lia, but call me Soma, love" The woman gave another smirk before taking a sip of water from her cup. Sasuke had some questions, and even though he would never admit it, this women was kind of terrifying since no one had treated him like a child since, well when he was a child.

"You knew my mother?" Sasuke asked curiously finishing off his salad as Soma nodded her profoundly.

"Aye, pretty young lassy she was, tis a shame what happened." Soma said regretfully, Sasuke looked down sadly as Soma noticed the look and gave an empathic smile, "Oh I'm sorry love that I couldn't have been there for ye, but I wasn't allowed to take ye under me wing, cuz I ain't a high earner ye see" Sasuke nodded understandingly, but sighed because he had a chance to be with someone after everyone had left him alone in the world. Soma put her hand on his and looked into his eyes, "I'm here for ye now, lamb and I promise I will never let ye go again" Soma expressed sympathetically, Sasuke smiled with the innocence of a child and glowed with happiness as he found someone who was willing to take care of him and to protect him from now on from the world. Soma had gotten up and brought Sasuke into an embrace, Sasuke accepted the warmth and leaning into the touch began to cry softly in her as she held on to Sasuke shushing and rocking him. Soon Sasuke had fell asleep in her safe arms, Soma looked down at Sasuke and gave a motherly smile, she stroked his hair back and laid him down on the stone bench. She covered him with a blanket and removed a stray hair that fell on the young beauty's face, she sighed contently and wiped a tear that had welled up in her eye. "Gosh Soma get a hold of ye self, ye meant to be the strong one here!" Soma told herself as she watched Sasuke sleep away peacefully, she continued to watch the sleeping boy and began to clean up the table while the boy dreamt away.

Sasuke woke up with puffy and sore eyes, blinking a few times he lifted himself up scanning the room for Soma, Soma appeared and smirked towards Sasuke, who smiled shyly at the woman. Getting up he stretched and yawned loudly, Soma walked over and dusted the flour off of him and straighten his clothing. Sasuke let the woman fuss over him as it was a feeling similar to when his own mother would fuss over him.

"Ye should be gettin' back, so don't be a stranger lamb, now off ye trot" Soma said in a sing-song voice, while lightly pushing Sasuke out the door she turned him around and gave a quick hug before, closing the door and walking down the street waving Sasuke goodbye. Sasuke gave a small wave back as he chuckled to himself.

"Strange woman..." Sasuke mumbled, looking at his watch he suddenly jumped up in shock, "Fuck!, I was meant to meet Naruto an hour ago" And with that ran off in the direction of the main street. After running for 10 minutes, he saw Naruto pacing outside the Inn, hands fisted and face red from anger, Sasuke sighed he was not in the mood for one of Naruto's rants. Walking over, Naruto noticed him and had his face of simple rage turn into a hell storm of fury as Naruto stomped over, growling under his breath.

"Teme! You were meant to meet me over an hour ago to help me with this jackass witness and here you come strolling like your freaking queen of the fairies with all the time in the god damn world, well let me tell you-! Have you been crying?" Naruto questioned Sasuke who was caught off guard by the question, _Great I probably look like shit since it's been freaking waterfalls today._ Sasuke quickly wiped his eyes and gave Naruto a weak glare.

"Don't be stupid, of course I haven't" Sasuke said in masked annoyance averting his eyes as he waited for Naruto to speak, Naruto looked blankly at Sasuke and shrugged.

"OK!" Naruto exclaimed, naïve and blissfully unaware as always, while Sasuke whipped his head up at Naruto and gave an angry glare, but quickly shook his head free of the cursing expression, _So what if he can't tell if I'm lying about crying? That was what I wanted him to think in the first place, so you can't blame him and give him death glares like he would care, seriously need to get a grip Sasuke!._ "Sasuke?" Naruto voiced, gaining the attention of said Uchiha, Sasuke looked back at Naruto who seemed to be annoyed at him for spacing out.

"Let's just get this over with Dobe" Sasuke stated pushing past Naruto, _I feel like I have gained some of my pride back,_ when he suddenly heard Naruto chuckle behind him.

"It's this way, Teme" Naruto giggled as Sasuke stopped in his tracks, _Annnd pride is down the toilet once again,_ Sasuke took a breath in and turned around walking back and passing Naruto, who had his mouth open to say something, but Sasuke quickly intervened.

"Shut up"

Sasuke gave Naruto a quick glare as he passed him and Naruto just grinned triumphantly and caught up with Sasuke who was brooding over the humiliating scene that he should have looked cool in, but looked like a sad loser. _Damn it!._ After Sasuke and Naruto walked through the streets for half an hour, with Naruto just blabbering in Sasuke's ear, Sasuke was about to blow a fuse at the talkative blonde when suddenly Naruto pointed at a strange looking shop, which seemed to stand out from the other shops, since it was on the outskirts of the city for a start and unlike other wasn't made of marble or stone or rock, it was in the middle of a junk yard and made completely of metal and wood, it was obviously handmade and was no bigger than a large room, with many pieces of metal sticking out with a crooked sign that read 'Marty Tao's Top Shop'. The door was old and wooden, looking ready to fall apart as it seemed to only be hanging on it's hinges, in summary this place was a dump and it suited it's surroundings. Giving each other a quick glance, Sasuke lead on and pushed the creaking door open, stepping inside with Naruto following behind they looked around the strange shop as it had stacks of odd bits and bobs with dirty metal shelves holding anything ranging from an stuffed turtle to a eyeball in a lemonade filled jar. The place was weird and definitely was creeping the boys out as the sun was the only light in the place and with limited windows made it slightly dark, but clearly light enough to see what was going on in this shack of wonders. Suddenly there was a clinking and clacking from what looked like a back room as a round figure emerged from the dark room, a grunt was heard as a fat man in a dirty wife beater and brown slacks with many patches and discolouration, most of the top was covered by a handmade belt which had many tools hanging off it. The man himself was balding with grey-brown hair surrounding his round face which was messy and the man seemed to be giving off an unfriendly aura, much different to the people in Gecia. Sasuke was unphased by the intimidating attitude and stepped towards the shorter man, who put his hands on the filthy counter and stared at the two newcomers judgementally. The man's eyes narrowed when he saw Naruto and growled angrily.

"Didn't I tell you to take a hike, Barbie?" The man grunted spitefully while Naruto just stuck his tongue out childishly, Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto to distract the man as he didn't need to be kicked out along with the blonde idiot. The man leaned on his forearm and grunted in an cannibalistic manner, Sasuke challenged the man's glare with his own and with this had created the most intense stare off the world have ever witnessed in mankind. As both males fought for dominance, each one eyeing each other fiercely as the tension began to rise with each passing second. Naruto stood in silent awe as he watched both males motionlessly fight with nothing but the stare of which both possessed, the man's eyes suddenly squinted harshly increasing the effect of the stare while Sasuke did the same matching the man's glare. The man growled quietly warning the boys, but Sasuke stood his ground.

"I got all day, old man" Sasuke said trying to speed things up, the man glanced between both boys and grunted unhappily.

"What?" The man grounded out grumpily, Sasuke who didn't care for his tone folded his arms and shifted his weight to one side.

"We need your statement" Sasuke stated methodically, the man's eyebrow twitched in anger, he was not a patient man and his worst enemies, teenagers...

"Yeah, and I want a boat made of diamonds and gold" The man responded meanly causing Sasuke to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, it's good that one of them are achievable"

"Yeah! Your right! I heard there was a boat show in town" The man answered sarcastically, sighing Sasuke turned to Naruto who was clearly aggravated by the pungent man and shook his head gaining Naruto's attention.

"It's obvious that he's not gonna tell us anything so let's just go" Sasuke sighed again, but Naruto wasn't happy with the idea of giving up on and pouted at Sasuke.

"But-!"

Sasuke gave Naruto a glare before he could finish his sentence and Naruto quietened down, but folded his arms in childish protest. Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave the man one last glare before turning around, but the man suddenly perked up in surprise.

"Hey hey, wait a minute...not you Barbie, you sunshine!" The man exclaimed causing the boys to turn around at the insulting nicknames in annoyance, expecting to see an unfriendly face they were met with a rather bewildered look as the man leaned forward squinting his eyes at Sasuke. Sasuke felt uncomfortable as he felt like he was like some animal in a zoo, just being watched and analysed and honestly the man didn't look like the most respectable person, so instantly felt somewhat self-conscious with himself and disgusted with the man. Naruto hadn't caught on and was just looking back and forth between the two. "Only one person can glare like that..." The man suddenly grinned joyfully and had burst into a hearty laughter, he walked from the counter and over to Sasuke, suddenly gripping Sasuke in a bear hug lifting him off the ground even though the man was only taller than Sasuke's chest. Sasuke went wide-eyed and looked towards Naruto mouthing 'What the hell?!', Naruto just as shocked returned with a shrug and stood watching the man. "Ah! It's good to see you, my boy!" The man cried out jubilantly, finally putting Sasuke down who was completely traumatized by the entire event. Suddenly silent was the only thing heard as the man realized his mistake, "You're probably wondering who I am, I knew your mother Sasuke, and you when you were young too" The man explained going behind the counter and leaning down to get something from behind it. While Sasuke was even more wide-eyed, but this time silent, Naruto put a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You OK?" Naruto whispered looking at the Uchiha with worry as mention of his mother was a sensitive issue for Sasuke and Naruto knew this, Sasuke was still for a moment before giving a slight nod to indicate he was OK, Naruto still watched Sasuke who looked uneasy.

"Ah! Here it is!" The man suddenly called out as he lifted a dusty box that was maroon in colour and small in size. The man blew the box causing the dust to dance in the air, the man coughed and looked at both of the boys "Well don't just stand there, get yer keisters over here" The man beckoned, both boys gave one another a look before making there way over to the counter. "By the way, call me Tao" He mentioned wiping off the rest of the dust on the little box.

"What's in the box?" Naruto asked curiously as he leaned forward and was about to touch the petite box, when it was smacked away by Tao who gave Naruto a glare before turning his head back to Sasuke.

"This was your mother's" Tao said looking at the box mirthfully while holding it up, Sasuke stared at the box before realizing he was meant to take it and shakily took the box and looked at the box, but wasn't opening it. "I understand if you don't want to open it, but take it" Tao told Sasuke who looked back up him, it was true he didn't want to open it, he wasn't sure why, he just felt uneasy about opening the box which may or may not give him some kind of closure. Naruto looked at Sasuke and nudged his shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts, Sasuke looked at Naruto then looked back at Tao who stood up and walked back into the room his was in and yelled back. "I'll tell you everything, but for now ya look like you've had all the information you can process for the day, so come and see me at a later date" And with that they both left the shop and walked in silence. Naruto was uncomfortable with the silence as Sasuke didn't hold his head up high and stride with confidence in each step, warning others of his superiority with his aura instead his looked like a shadow; vague, anxious and actually pretty pitiful due to the lack of confidence. Naruto disliked seeing anyone like this, so for his best friend to look like such a thing, he hated it. Naruto knew that he wasn't good with words, and with Sasuke he just seemed to annoy him, so Naruto struggled to find words to help his friend.

"So...um...crazy weather we're having right?" Naruto said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, but Sasuke didn't respond, he didn't even look at Naruto, did Sasuke even hear him?. So Naruto tried again, "How bout them...err...um...people that we may...know?" Once again Sasuke had continued to walk on with no kind of reaction or response to Naruto. Naruto didn't give up though as he had another go one more time, "I hear...um...Sunagakure is nice round this time of year...um...the new Icha Icha Paradise is out?..." Naruto sighed and felt like an idiot for coming up with the stupidest things to say to Sasuke who was probably ready to rip his head off.

"This is your lamest attempt at making conversation yet..." Sasuke stated emotionlessly, continuing to walk on with his head low, Naruto felt internally crushed as he knew it was true, so he decided he was going to shut up before Sasuke killed him. "But..." Naruto perked and listened to what Sasuke was going to say since Sasuke wasn't one to continue conversation or to even initiate it, "Believe it or not, your stupidity is actually good company right now" Sasuke looked up at Naruto and gave a small smirk, Naruto gave a smile back and looked forward once again.

"Well in that case! Have I ever told you about the time me and Kiba pranked Shikamaru and bushy brows? Aw man, it was awesome! We got them completely covered in this weird goo! How we did it was-" Naruto continued to babble with Sasuke listening to Naruto, not the story as the moron's voice was distracting so Sasuke could just be ignorant of his problems for the moment. Walking back they looked around for Sakura and Kakashi who were in the Inn's mini library looking over the case again, well Sakura was, Kakashi was reading his porn book as usual.

"Please tell me you guys got the statement" Sakura pleaded, noticing their presence and looking up from the mass of paper work that was stacked high and almost engulfed the poor girl. Naruto shook his head causing Sakura to sigh loudly and painfully, letting her head slam down on the table, she groaned, Naruto chuckled sympathetically and walked over, patting her shoulder as she had a mental breakdown.

"Sorry Sakura, but if it helps we'll be able to get it tomorrow" Sasuke explained causing Sakura to give a grunt. Naruto continuing to pat her back saw Sasuke leave the room silently, making him sigh. Sakura looked up at him and followed his gaze.

"Can I ask?"

"No..."

"Did something happen?"

"Didn't I say not to ask?"

Sakura shrugged and put her head back on the desk and sighed.

"Tell me and I'll tell you how I brought in that weapon on the mission in Chiav"

"I'll pass, but for now, we gotta work on this, so let's get started!" Naruto exclaimed sitting down next to Sakura, grabbing one of the stacks of paper. Sakura gave a weak smirk and took another piece of paper to work on. Both shinobis worked into the night, with their sensei helping them from time to time, while Sasuke had gone to bed and listened to the soft guitar in the distance which lulled him to sleep, preparing for the next day.

 **Yeah this chapter was kind of angsty! But we finally saw all the main characters that are going to be in this fanfic! So very small development for the Narusasu area, but here we are beginning to see Sasuke starting to trust again and opening up! So next chapter we'll solve the robbery! And also we take a sneak peek about what goes on in the boy's room at night! ;) LoL Sorry this chapter took so long, hopefully the next one will be out in like 3-5 days! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhhh! It's here! What you've all (hopefully) been waiting for! Chapter four, Yay! Sorry it took long, I promise the next one will be out sooner! I really appreciate all the views I've been getting and also some reviews that made me really happy! Like seriously I was in my bed crying tears of joy for my first review ever and follower! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, OK on with the story!.**

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as the morning light rested upon his sleeping figure, slowly sitting up he gave a yawn and a stretch before looking at the other bed, which was completely empty, he knew that the Dobe would never wake up before him so he must have not went to bed last night. Sighing, he shook his head at the blonde's stupidity, _Probably got distracted by a fly and ran after it into the night,_ Sasuke thought, smirking to himself at the insulting thought. He swung his legs over the bed side and stood up stretching his tired muscles once again as he began to get dress, putting on his usual clothing. After getting dressed and having a wash, he made his way through the corridor and down the stairs, passing the main reception he picked up one of the free fruits available and took a bite out of the apple, he continued to make his way to the library ,when he arrived he leaned on the wide doorway and took in the sight before him. Sakura and Naruto had bags under their eyes and were leaning back in the chairs covered by papers, with eyes half lidded and tired, he could see that they were still as if in a comatose state, pale in colour they barely moved and honestly looked something like zombies. Kakashi was...well Kakashi...still looking as normal as ever still reading his Icha Icha like no energy was taken from him, he looked up and gave Sasuke a nod of acknowledgement, before going back to his book which he happily continued to read. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and Sakura and raised his eyebrow.

"Long night, huh?" Sasuke said taking another bite from his apple as Naruto and Sakura made some kind of groan in response, Sasuke looked back at Kakashi who watched his students lay lifeless and sighed quietly.

"They've been at it all night without much progress" Kakashi informed Sasuke who was looking at the two pitifully as he saw how they couldn't tell left from right at the moment and would be surprised if they knew their own names, he figured that they needed to be brought back to life or they would be useless, _Well more than usual..._

"We should probably get some energy in them, before we start working on the case again." Sasuke suggested watching the two sprawled out and sighing at their lace of dignity, did Naruto even possess dignity? Sasuke doubted it.

"I'll take Sakura, you take Naruto" Kakashi answered gaining a nod in agreement from Sasuke, Sasuke looked at the Dobe and sighed, he knew there was only one thing that could spark the blonde's infamous energy, to give him what was considered heaven sent to Naruto.

"Oi Dobe, let's go get ramen, my treat" Sasuke told Naruto, even though he detested the cheap food, it would bring a smile to Naruto's face and refresh him for doing the mission, Naruto suddenly came to life and jumped out of his seat in excitement and eyes sparkled with hunger and happiness, Sasuke rolled his eyes and beckoned Naruto to follow, which he did happily hopping after Sasuke. Kakashi chuckled and looked at Sakura who was still in her dead state, he held up a lilac coloured book, which had a little heart shaped gold lock, which could be picked by a 5 year old, clearing his voice he stated.

"I have Hinata's diary and the key" That had gained her attention, she suddenly leaped from her chair and jumped for diary and the little gold key, holding the two items her eyes widened and filled with magic as she caressed the precious objects with sparkles surrounding her as she giggled almost evilly. _That got her attention alright..._ Kakashi thought as he cautiously watched the woman mumble to herself with glee.

Naruto was hopping after Sasuke who was thoroughly annoyed with the blonde's excitement already, Sasuke suddenly stopped to look at the map and Naruto bumped into him causing Sasuke to whip his head round in anger to glare at Naruto who jumped away, not wanting to piss him off in case he didn't get his ramen and if that means not arguing with the cold bastard, then he would make sacrifices. Sasuke turned his head back to the map to try to find some kind of place that would sell ramen, he maybe a cruel boy, but a boy who kept his word. Sighing as he might not be able to find a place, Naruto suddenly rested his forehead on Sasuke, causing Sasuke to stiffen and look up in shock. Naruto didn't seem to be moving any time soon and Sasuke was freaking out on the inside with the unfamiliar contact.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked sternly as he didn't even turn to look at Naruto, who still was in place on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke cleared his throat to try and gain the idiot's attention since it was less violent then stabbing him in the head with a kunai.

"Huh? Wha...?" Naruto said dazed as he opened his eyes as he felt the result of not sleeping all night begin to effect him, and honestly he just needed to close his eyes just for a moment and as he lifted his head he put it back down on something, it was some kind of cotton fabric, but at the side of it was something really really soft and it tickled his face a bit, he also inhaled the scent, but he naturally had a heightened sense of smell, not as amazing Kiba's but it was impressive for a human, what he smelt was vanilla, it was sweet but not overpowering like some of the nasty perfumes he's smelt before, but this god damn scent was intoxicating as well as vanilla, he smelled something more vibrant, like wild berries it was fruity and fresh, both smells were a contrast, but they melded together to create such a addicting scent that Naruto was slowly getting drunk off, _Mmmm tasty..._ Naruto was about to take a nip of the heavenly scented object when he heard a noise that sounded like someone talking, but it was muffled since Naruto wasn't in the most 'ears open' state, another noise was made before he felt a whack on his head, bringing him back to reality, he suddenly stood straight and whipped his head around for the offending assaulter, he saw no one but one annoyed Uchiha giving him a glare. It took Naruto a few moments to realize that it was in fact Sasuke who hit him and gave him a pouting look, but Sasuke shook his head disapprovingly and tsked at his childish behaviour.

"Dobe, don't fall asleep on me, I'm not your damn pillow so stay awake or you can get your own stupid ramen" Sasuke said turning on his heel and walking on into the main place for food shops, Naruto followed behind and growled.

"Teme! Don't you call ramen stupid!" Naruto barked back huffing away until another thing hit him as he followed Sasuke, _That was Sasuke's scent..._ Naruto blinked in surprise as he realized that he had been breathing in Sasuke's smell, he felt a light blush go across his cheeks as he remembered the way he had described it. _S-Sasuke's scent is not tasty at all!, I want to eat ramen not Sasuke!..._ Naruto thought as he was wide awake now and was not gonna fall asleep again, like ever, he would glue his eyes open if it prevents something as horrific as that to happen or maybe him not sleeping was the problem, yeah that was it! His mind was saying crazy things because he was tired! There problem solved, eat all the ramen he can and go to sleep, done!. Happy with the plan to eat his heart out then to sleep it out, he happily continued to follow Sasuke who had found a place. After walking in and ordering, Sasuke winced at the 8 bowls of ramen being destroyed by Naruto as he sat in amazement, I mean Sasuke seen him eat even more before he just never gave it any attention or thought, but when you actually watch the ramen-eating machine go at it, you wouldn't be able to deny it was eye-catching and certainly others in the place thought so too as they watched Naruto eat away oblivious to the attention he was receiving. Naruto had a mouth full of ramen when he glanced up at Sasuke and blinked.

"Wut?" Naruto said temporarily stopping as he saw the way Sasuke was watching him, it was a mix between disgust and wonder, Sasuke just stayed silent for a while before tearing his eyes away shaking his head.

"Nothing, go back to destroying your food, Dobe" Sasuke stated turning his attention to what was going outside, which was hardly interesting, but was better than watching the blonde dobe wonder. After Naruto merrily finished his ramen, he was grinning at the food, before letting his head slam on the table causing Sasuke to jumped slightly, Sasuke looked at Naruto annoyed before curiosity took over and he sighed.

"What?" Sasuke asked plainly looking at Naruto give a sigh of his own, but sounding more like a dread-filled groan.

"This case is already getting to me, I kick butt! Not find it, damn it!" Naruto exclaimed, head still on table, Sasuke shook his head, but he did agree with the idiot for once, they were ninjas, not detectives, but this still is a mission that they need to complete regardless if they wanted to do it or not.

"Alright, just get the layout of the bank out, we'll look over this together" Sasuke instructed Naruto who perked up and quickly got out the layout out, grateful for the help. Laying the large paper across the table, they both leaned over the table and analysed the layout of the bank, Naruto sighed and motioned towards the entrance on the layout.

"This is the main entrance, but the witnesses said they didn't come through here." Naruto explained, Sasuke nodded and thought about other possible entrances.

"Let's look at the other possible routes then, how about the emergency exit?" Sasuke asked looking back up from the layout.

"The fire alarm would have gone off if it had, and there were no reports of anything going off." Naruto answered, Sasuke looked back down.

"What about the ventilation system? That wouldn't set anything off." Sasuke asked again, but Naruto shook his head as if he had already been over this.

"Sakura thought so too, but she found out that the closest vent is 30 feet in the air and also it's too small to climb through" Naruto replied running his hand through his hair, gaining the attention of a few passing girls, who giggled and looked at Naruto salaciously, Sasuke rolled his eyes at the annoying behaviour, he looked at Naruto and internally shook his head. _He doesn't even notice all the attention, even when we're in Konoha..._

"It's amazing how oblivious you can be" Sasuke said out of the blue making the blonde look up confused, Naruto looked at the giggling girls making them blush and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke and turned his head back to the layout.

"I'm not that dense, ya know" Naruto explained going over the layout again without even looking back up at Sasuke as he answered, if he did he would have seen Sasuke surprised and having a light blush go over his face in embarrassment for assuming that Naruto was too stupid to see the attention that he was getting and also because like he said before when Naruto acts serious, he becomes a bit of a mess. Naruto was too focused and tired to be the hyperactive moron he usually was, so something like arguing with Sasuke was too much trouble, even for him.

"It would be helpful if we knew how they got in the bank without being noticed in the first place, but since the staff were blindfolded before they saw them and the one witness statement we have says they didn't pay them much attention, we are pretty screwed on this one, any input on how we should fail this, I was thinking going out in a blaze of glory kinda thing" Naruto voiced, putting face in hand and looked at Sasuke who was still processing the fact that Naruto isn't the densest person alive or ever lived. Sasuke blinked and looked blankly at Naruto, who motioned his hand for Sasuke to say something.

"S-Stop being such a drama queen and let's just go over what happened, well what we've been told." Sasuke stuttered, leaning back into a more comfortable position, Naruto followed suit and leaned back as well. "Alright then, so three men enter somehow without being noticed, they tie and blindfold the staff, grab the money and leave without raising any flags, how do you pull that off?."

"You forgot the part where a group of ninjas come along and flap about because they have no idea what they are doing." Naruto replied pessimistically, Sasuke almost laughed at his out of character comment, almost. Though it wasn't Naruto's fault that he was acting like this, since he was tired and probably annoyed with the mind messing case. Sasuke was about to say something when suddenly the two girls from before sat in the booth with them, still giggling like imbeciles. Annoyed at the sudden intrusion, Sasuke glared at the girls, but they didn't notice it as the perky brunette leaned towards Naruto and battered her thick lashes pouting her lips a bit, though Sasuke was completely uninterested in the girl and girls altogether he had to admit that it was an attractive technique to use. Naruto blinked, but smiled politely towards the girls, the girl brunette began to talk to him as Naruto responded. Sasuke's blood was boiling as the girl next to him shifted nearer, she had short spunky blue hair, she had emerald green eyes that had a mischievous look in them, she didn't look like the typical kind of girl that came up to Sasuke, but hey, she was probably annoying just like the rest. She leaned closer into Sasuke's ear and Sasuke expecting something flirty and stupid was surprised by what he heard.

"I'll get straight to the point, I'm meant to be here to distract you while my friend makes good with yours, so don't worry, I'm not interested." The girl said leaning back, Sasuke turned his head towards her surprised as she smirked playfully. Suddenly two two across from them got up.

"Hey Jen! We're just going over to the bar, k? Come on!" The brunette squealed pulling Naruto by the hand as both skipped over to the bar and began to talk. Sasuke shook his head as he saw the blonde laugh with the girl, _Baka..._ The girl next to Sasuke chuckled and looked back over at Sasuke.

"Your friend into airheads?" She asked putting one knee to her chest watching the two converse, Sasuke followed her gaze and put his face in hand.

"He is an airhead" Sasuke replied causing the girl to laugh and turn her head back to him.

"Well then it match made in heaven!"

"By a retarded angel" Sasuke responded sarcastically, making the girl laugh, and for some reason making Sasuke give a tiny smile, she looked at Sasuke for a moment before outstretching her hand.

"I'm Jenny, but call me Jen" The girl said with her hand still in position for a handshake, Sasuke looked at the hand without moving making the girl roll her eyes. "Hey dude, it's just a handshake, not asking you to marry me" Jen said, Sasuke looked at her and cautiously shook the hand.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke mumbled, not happy with giving his name away so easily, I mean she could be a spy in the form of a cute girl that was there to take away the one kunai he had. What? It could happen. Sasuke put his suspicions aside for a moment, and eyed the girl who gave him a smirk, Sasuke took a sip from his drink while still watching the girl.

"So how long you two been together?" Jen asked resting her hands behind her head as she let herself be entertained as Sasuke choked on his water and coughed violently, composing himself after pounding on his chest, he glared at the girl who was smirking evilly.

"We're not together" Sasuke answered hoarsely, his throat burning slightly from the coughing, the girl closed her eyes and continued to smirk.

"If you say so" Jen joked, snuggling into her seat, not really caring if she fell asleep or not, she was care-free like that, Sasuke looked at her annoyed.

"We're friends"

"Hot"

"Not those kind of friends!" Sasuke said blushing furiously, he sighed as the girl seemed to go off into her own world, he looked out the window and forced himself to calm down. _She's almost as bad as Sai..._ After a few more minutes, the duo walked over from the bar and the brunette grabbed Jenny. She waved enthusiastically to both boys and giggled a bit more.

"Hee Hee!, Hope to see you guys again! Come on Jen, there's a sale on open-toed shoes" The brunette squealed, while Jenny scratched the back of her head and was dizzy from being woken up and pulled on her feet so suddenly. She looked at her energy filled friend and sighed.

"I can barely contain my excitement, hey if we're lucky we might find some dignity" Jenny responded sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, but this didn't damper her friend's mood as she pulled her away giving another wave to the boys. Naruto sat down and chuckled as Sasuke watched the girls go, _They're complete opposites..._

"Luna was really nice!" Naruto exclaimed smiling as Sasuke looked unimpressed and uninterested, he looked out the window and saw Luna dragging Jenny down the road in a rush.

"I think I found Sai's soul mate" Sasuke mumbled as he remembered what the girl had been implying, Naruto raised his eyebrow at the comment and was about to ask why when suddenly the device beeped gaining both their attention. Sasuke pulled out the small blue device and pressed the button.

" _Remember to go talk to the last witness, while me and Kakashi work on the security system's time line"_

They recognised the voice to be Sakura's, Naruto thought nothing of it before he remembered that the man knew Sasuke's mother, he looked up at Sasuke who stared blankly at the device, before standing up and putting the money down on the table.

"Sasuke are you-"

"Let's go" Sasuke interrupted walking pass Naruto who quickly grabbed his things and set off after Sasuke, though he was still concerned, he knew that if Sasuke didn't want to talk about it, there was nothing he could do until it was last resort to talk to him. The entire walk was silent as Naruto didn't know what to say or what to do, he occasionally glanced over to Sasuke who didn't seem to be acting out of character, Naruto still felt weird though, he was about to finally say something, when Sasuke had beat him to it. "There it is" Sasuke stated, stopping as the top shop shack came into view, Naruto looked forwards before looking back at Sasuke. Naruto knew that he couldn't tackle Sasuke's emotions head on, that would be the equivalent of a hunter running at his prey, it just doesn't work that way. Sasuke would just shut him out like he usually did, he'd have to slowly work up to it, many years of Sasuke turning his back on him in frustration had taught him that. So Naruto racked his head for a second, before coming up with an idea.

"So what was in the box?" Naruto asked innocently, trying to lure Sasuke into a conversation, but he would do it slowly as he didn't want to be scorned by the boy, Sasuke averted his gaze, even though they were both looking and walking forward.

"I don't know" Sasuke mumbled while Naruto raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?, Like you don't know what it is? Well have you ever seen it before, was it like some kind of-"

"I don't know, because I haven't looked"

"I mean it could be-Wait! What? Why not?" Naruto questioned stopping in his tracks and he jumped in front of Sasuke, who once again averted his eyes. "Sasuke?..."

"I'll get around it, but... for now let's concentrate on the mission" Sasuke said, in avoiding the question, he stepped past Naruto who sighed and shrugged, he followed Sasuke into the shack as he heard a hearty laugh.

"Hey, lookie here! It's Sasuke and Barbie, heh heh, what can I do for ya, oh right the bank robbery! Here I saved ya some time and wrote down what I know" Tao said while handing them a scrappy piece of paper with scribbles written all over, Sasuke took the paper, giving it a look put it in his back pocket and looked back at Tao. Sasuke looked a Tao, though his face was expressionless, his eyes were full of emotion, Tao saw his eyes and his smile faded. "You want to know about your mother, don't cha?" Tao asked, Sasuke give a slight nod of his head before Tao motioned for Sasuke to follow him into the back room, Naruto was about to follow when Tao gave him a glare, "Stay here, Barbie" Tao warned, Naruto pouted at the request, but only for Sasuke's sake, listened and stayed put. Sasuke continued to follow Tao as Naruto waited impatiently, folding his arms. After walking through the back room that was bigger than Sasuke's expected, the man pulled out two wooden crates and sat down on one. Sasuke was silent before realizing that he was meant to sit down, quickly sitting on the other crate, he looked at the floor, averting Tao's gaze, Sasuke exhaled and looked up with determination.

"How did you know my mom?" Sasuke questioned, looking Tao in the eye, Tao took a deep breath in and put his hand in an upright position on his knee, he grumbled to himself as he rubbed his rough stubble.

"Your mother would visit Gecia a lot, with you and we became friends, though your mother was one of the best, she was still young so she struggled to raise you a bit, since Itachi was raised by weapons and expectation."

"You knew Itachi as well?"

"Only from what I heard from your mother, you on the other hand, I looked after sometimes, you'd always beg for either ya old mammy, me or sometimes that old fishermen dobe when you wasn't with your mother" Tao chuckled, but Sasuke gave a light gasp at what he man had just said.

"Did you say dobe?" Sasuke asked wide eyed, _No one says that insult,but me..._ The man gave a nod and a 'hn', before looking back at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I heard you call Barbie that, what you thought you just came up with the insult, ha ha, you got that from your old Sensei Tao!" The man chuckled at the name, while Sasuke knitted his eyebrows together in confusion as the 'Sensei' and the fact that this man had used the term 'Dobe' before him, I mean Sasuke knew that he wasn't the only one you use that insult, he just never heard anyone else say it, it was _his_ name for the Dobe...Tao stared at Sasuke before registering his confusion and cleared his voice. "You would follow me around and call me Sensei and sometimes even Sempai, ya would hear me insulting customers all the time and you started picking up some of my bad language, ha ha, got in trouble with Soma for that one, my favourite was 'Dobe', short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, but I'll gladly allow you to have territory over my signature insult, but only cause I'd do anything for my little student." Tao explained, patting Sasuke's head playfully. "I still remember the day you came to me and said 'Teach me Sempai to glare like you do!' Oh! The cutest face I ever fucking saw, I swear to god, you were pouting when I laughed at ya, but how couldn't I? You were holding ya little dinosaur plushie and jumping up and down like a flea" Tao laughed at the memory as Sasuke blushed in embarrassment at the way he acted when he was a child. _I'm glad Naruto's outside..._ Sasuke stopped thinking for a moment and looked at Tao who was still laughing, Sasuke felt a sense of warm closure seep into his heart as he sighed contently before Tao settled down a little bit.

"Thank you..."

"Hm?" Tao looked at Sasuke who had a more relaxed look on his face, not full of it's usual grim and anti-social expression that would always be on his face, it seemed to show that Sasuke had came to some kind of conclusion that he was content with. Tao smiled warmly, before scratching the back of his head a little, "Ah well, if you wanna, you can always come back for more stories, I mean, you don't have to, it's just a thought-"

"I would like that" Sasuke said calmly, making the man grin a bit as he got up from the wooden crate, he stretched his lower back a bit and gave a sigh.

"Welp, I'm sure Barbie is about to burst her last brain cell from boredom, so go rescue the little girl." Tao yawned out as he patted Sasuke's head before, going further into the back room, until Sasuke took his cue to leave and walked out of the room as he saw Naruto balancing multiple jars of his head.

"Don't break anything, Dobe" Sasuke sighed as he watched the blonde entertain himself, Naruto put the jars back before almost dropping them from Sasuke's sudden appearance, he gave Sasuke a annoyed pout and huffed.

"Hey! I was just having some fun!" Naruto whined as Sasuke shook his head, _Simple things entertain simple minds I guess..._ Sasuke thought as he began to walk out the shack, feeling better from when he first came in, Naruto tailed his and gave Sasuke a weird look, Sasuke returned the look with his own saying 'What?', Naruto just shrugged and put his hands behind his head as he walked.

"Nothing, you just seem in a better mood, if you are capable of having one of those" Naruto said mumbling the last part, but Sasuke heard loud and clear and punched his shoulder lightly, before looking forward once again.

"Maybe because I got to spend time away from you, Dobe"

"Yeah right, I'm awesome and you know it"

"I highly doubt that"

"There's a reason awesome has 'me' in it!"

"Is there a reason why your so annoying?"

"Shut it! Teme!" Naruto exclaimed punching Sasuke's shoulder equally as playful, Naruto smiled to himself as they walked back with the normal routine of Naruto telling stories and Sasuke half-listening, waiting for the part where he decides to shut up, but in all honestly, Sasuke enjoyed Naruto's stories, even if the were exaggerated and stupid. Though his Dobe had a way to make him listen, even when he didn't want to. After the Inn came into view, Naruto had stopped mid-sentence in the middle of his story and groaned, "Aw man, we have to go back over the case again, when we get back!" Naruto whined as he had tears in eyes at the thought of going back to work, Sasuke just rolled his eyes and sighed at his childishness.

"Yeah, well suck it up since we have a job to do, whether you like it or not" Sasuke said with no sympathy as Naruto continued to whimper in sadness, Sasuke shook his head and walked on with Naruto slouching behind begrudgingly as he kicked the dirt a couple of times while mumbling to himself, _Geez, what a child..._ Sasuke thought as he entered the Inn's library as he saw a disturbing sight, Sakura hunched over in a corner evilly giggling to herself as she held something close to her as a menacing aura hung around the pink haired girl, she seem to shake a little with what seemed to look like blood running down her face from her nose. _Well I'm terrified..._ Sasuke shivered a little as he saw that she began to rock herself, still chuckling to herself sinisterly, Naruto came in standing next to Sasuke seeing the scene before him, he just watched as his face was twitching from a mix of confusion and fear.

"Well, that's weird, even for me" Naruto voiced as he saw that Sakura paid them no attention, Sasuke looked at what was in her hands and knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"She's holding some kind of diary, It must be someone else's since Sakura threw out all her diaries because you went ahead and filled them all with wet dough mix" Sasuke explained as Naruto when slightly wide eyed and watched Sakura more closely.

"That diary is..." Naruto mumbled trailing off causing Sasuke to raise his eyebrow at him, when Naruto's face slowly went into a grin, "Heh heh, Sakura sure has interesting taste" He said resting his hands behind his head, Sasuke stood and glanced between both of his teammates in confusion.

"Care to explain?"

"Give it a few weeks and you'll see"

"Huh?" Sasuke voiced in confusion, Sasuke hated being left out of the loop, it's not like he cared, he just was just...curious, not nosy, no...just curious. Sasuke nudged Naruto's arm expressing that he didn't want to wait a few weeks, Naruto grinned,putting his hands behind his head. Sasuke was about to threaten Naruto to tell him, when Sakura noticed their presence and squeaked throwing the lilac diary out the window, she stood up and cleared her voice.

"Ahem, I assume you have the witness statement" Sakura said professionally, trying to distract the boys from her moment of creepiness, but both of them just watched humored by her attempt at normality, when they knew Sakura was a bit of a weirdo, why she tries to hide it baffled the boys, since her weirdness made her fun. Sakura coughed as her eye twitched from the amused looks of the boys, she sighed and let her posture relax, "Look dickheads, you got it or not?" Sakura asked annoyed, letting her blunt personality take over. Sasuke nodded and walked over handing her the paper, she looked the the scrappy piece of paper before taking it into her hand, she sighed and shrugged "Information is still information I guess, even if it looks like a raccoon's ass that was dragged through coffee..." Sasuke rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"That was how we got it" Sasuke explained, while Sakura eyed the paper before, putting it on the wooden table, she waved her hand before collapsing into the wheely chair.

"Kakashi went on a quick food run, but while he was here we found out that the bank's security system was tampered with, it was really strange though, the alarm for the robbery wasn't even touched, but a few random wires were cut, they weren't connected to anything important just a few electrical doors apparently and those were open to the public so cutting the wires was pointless" Sakura informed, as the two boys sat down on two wheely chairs, listening to what she had to say. Sakura sighed and looked at both boys before biting her lip a bit, "We also found out that the robbery was roughly 6 minutes, but only two minutes in did the actual robbers come in and also the amount of money taken could have not been stolen in that amount of time, no matter how fast. There's also the matter of how they escaped, since me and Naruto came up with jack squat on any theories regarding how they escaped." Sakura further explained as she ran her hand through her hair and sighed, she slouched in her seat and rested her eyes. "Any ideas?" Sakura questioned, eyes still closed, Sasuke and Naruto thought for a bit before Sasuke spoke up.

"Well, let's estimate what the robber's movements were in the 6 minutes" Sasuke suggested, Sakura gave a slight nod as Naruto rolled forward on his chair giving a grunt in agreement. For the next few hours, Team 7 worked hard with their Sensei, but alas their effort was wasted, since every time they took one step forward it was 3 steps back in progress, eventually after solid hours with no break, Naruto stood up in frustration.

"GAH! I can't take this anymore! I need a break! I'm going back to the ramen place!" Naruto yelled as he turned round and stomped out the room, leaving Sakura to grumble at the loud outburst since she had a headache while Kakashi continued to work over several pieces of paper as well as Sasuke sighing as he in turn stood up as well.

"For once, the moron is right, I need a break, I'll be back within the hour" Sasuke said calmly as he glanced at Sakura who looked completely drained, Sasuke was about to walk out when he took pity on his teammate, "You should take a break too, Sakura" Sasuke stated before walking out completely, Sakura watched him leave and sat back in her chair before giving Kakashi a 'I'm gonna sleep' look and dozed off as she was in need of much sleep.

Sasuke walked down the road and sighed, he needed to relax for a bit and though while on a mission he prohibited such a thing for himself, he felt mentally exhausted while dealing with this particular case, he just couldn't figure it out for the life of him, he immediately went into a foul mood as he felt embarrassed for not being able to work something out. As he trudged forwards he noticed he was going down a familiar path,the shops and sometimes the people were familiar, looking up and observing his surroundings he finally realized where he was, _oh of course I'm here...where else?..._ Sasuke mentally hit himself as he noted that he should pay more attention and not wind up at the freaking pier again!. Sasuke grumbled a little to himself before he sighed, he walked down the pier slightly nervous, since their last conversation hardly ended well, with him running away. _Perfect Sasuke, just perfect, while you were at it you should have just slapped the man and kicked his puma, that would have made it really special..._ Sasuke was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the person in front of him, he bumped into the person before stumbling back a bit and beat himself up again for not paying attention, he looked up to see it was the fisherman from the other day, the one that was referred to as dobe by Tao. He blinked as the grumpy face turned into surprise before turning back into slight annoyance, but not enough to show offence, Sasuke gave a small bow of his head with a light blush dusting his face.

"G-Gomen, I wasn't looking were I was-"

"Don't apologize, it shows weakness and also kind of wastes my time, but mostly the weakness part, no worshipper of mine will be unworthy" The man proclaimed as Sasuke stood speechless, _No...don't tell me... "_ Yeah, you used to think I was a god when you were young, heh, god of sarcasm more like, but you wouldn't listen, you were very stubborn." The man explained rubbing his scraggly grey beard with a half smirk, half frown look on his face, he adjusted his old navy blue captain hat, before sighing and shaking his head, "I didn't tell you before, because you seemed more in a 'I will murder you' mood and believe or not, I quite like the idea of staying alive, Sasuke" Sasuke rubbed his forearm as he knew that this was one of the other people his mother was acquainted with probably, since it made sense with everything that had been going on lately, so the reaction of surprise wasn't found with Sasuke as he had already met three other people prior who knew his mother and him. Of course he was still caught off guard, but not as much as before since he didn't faint or cry this time. The man cleared his throat as he turned around and began to bring in the tangled rope, "My name is Mitch by the way"

"Oh, I'm-But you already know who I am don't you"

"Yeah, and I also know that you should go probably talk to Shen"

"Huh?" _Shen?..._

"Ever since he found out about the massacre, he has been moping around, I'm not saying that you should go and hug him or anything, just talk, since you always had that kind of effect on bubble brain, to...ya know...cheer him up or whatever, and oh your secret is safe with me... _Skip..._ " Mitch explained causing Sasuke to go wide-eyed at the nickname, _He knows who I am._

"Your not going to say anything?"

"It's not my place to, but he thinks your dead, that Sasuke's dead, you was one of the few things that were Shen's shining beacon of hope, so don't wait too long to tell him, because you should tell him." Sasuke was silent and looked down guiltily feeling bad for not telling Shen the truth, but he didn't know if he could. He turned his head towards the white boat down the pier and took a deep breath in, he turned to walk towards the boat when he suddenly said.

"Thank you..."

"...d-don't show gratitude either, that weak..." Mitch mumbled as he secretly felt his heart warmed about the small thank you, Sasuke nodded even though the man's back was to him, Sasuke then made his way down the pier as he felt the pit at the bottom of his stomach get wider and deeper with each step towards the pearl boat. What would he say? What would he do? These questions ran through his head as he stood next to the boat and gave a shaky sigh, he jumped up and grabbed the side of the boat before pulling himself up, he swung his legs around and landed on the boat, something behind him nudged him at his feet, he looked down to see Sasha who was pushing Sasuke forward until he was met with the back of Shen's head, who was sitting in the leather booth. He saw Shen turn his head to look at him before turning his head back forward.

"Hey Skip" Shen said calmly, taking a sip from his drink as Sasuke felt Sasha put the top of her head into Sasuke's palm, motioning Sasuke to stroke her head, Sasuke began to pet Sasha as he built up his confidence to speak.

"A-About yesterday, I-"

"Don't worry about it" Shen interrupted, giving a nonchalant wave of his hand, Sasuke taken back took a breath in and he walked over and sat opposite of Shen who had a peaceful look about him. Shen cracked one of his eyes open, before slowly shutting it again, "A few years back, I had heard a rumour like this, but I paid it no attention, though ever since I waited for someone to tell me the truth, so I had my years of grieving and besides they're in a better place now, so to fret over it would upset their souls, I know this because no one wants to make the people they love suffer from their deaths" Shen explained to Sasuke who watched him dumbfounded, _He really has a sense about him, that relaxes me somehow..._ "I am mournful about what happened but I know that in heaven, they will be at peace so why shouldn't I be, knowing they are finally happy like I've always wanted them to be" Shen finished, Sasuke had a single tear in his eye, but quickly wiped it away, _I'm not crying 2 days in a row..._ "How's the mission coming along?" Shen asked all of a sudden causing Sasuke confusion as he slowly worked out what he meant.

"O-Oh, it's... going pretty crappy actually" Sasuke answered honestly as he felt like he would literally drown in his own guilt if he lied to Shen again, This is why he didn't lie! Shen chuckled lightly at the response.

"How come?"

"Well, the three robbers managed to get in and out without raising any alarms also with lightning speed that is physically impossible, not to mention we haven't even got the slightest clue on how they escaped" Sasuke explained as he sighed leaning back into the booth, Shen gave a lopsided smile and chuckled some more.

"Sounds like more than three robbers to me!" Shen joked, causing Sasuke to whip his head up.

"What did you say?"

"Hm? Oh I was saying that it sounds like more than three robbers" Shen responded as he took another sip from his beer, Sasuke suddenly felt like a clock was ticking in his head.

" _ **The maps are inaccurate and lacking a few details..."**_

" _ **The staff never saw who blindfolded them..."**_

" _ **How do you pull that off?..."**_

" _ **Just some electrical doors, nothing important"**_

" _ **Sounds like more than three robbers to me..."**_

It suddenly clicked, he gasped lightly before standing up in realization as the answer came to him, Shen looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow, Sasuke looked at him and then looked at Sasha who jumped up at the sudden movement.

"I worked it out!" Sasuke exclaimed causing Shen to grin.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Shen said motioning his head towards the side of the boat, Sasuke nodded before taking off, he jumped off the boat in a hurry before running at speed that would rival lightning itself, _How didn't I think of this before!?..._ Sasuke ran for a full minute avoiding clashing into anyone skilfully, when suddenly a black and orange blur stepped in front of him, crashing with the figure they hit the ground, Sasuke looked at who he had ran into and was surprised to see it was Naruto who was rubbing his head before looking at Sasuke baffled.

"What the hell Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled, but Sasuke had too much adrenaline pumping through his veins to be concerned with the question.

"Come on!" Sasuke exclaimed grabbing Naruto by the arm and forcefully lifting him up, he saw the look of bewilderment on Naruto's face as he dragged him through the streets with Naruto calling Sasuke's name out in confusion. Within minutes they reached the Inn and Sasuke darted forwards into the library with Naruto trying to keep up with the speeding boy. Finally reaching his destination, Sasuke put his hands on his legs and began to pant from running with all his might without proper pacing himself, Sakura and Kakashi stopped what they were doing at looked at Sasuke concerned, Naruto came rushing in after and put his body weight on the side of the door.

"Sa...uke...what...was so...god damn important...that...you had to drag me through...the freaking village" Naruto questioned in between pants as he looked at Sasuke evilly, Sasuke gaining his breath spoke.

"I know...how we can find...the robbers" Sasuke said out of breath from the small sentence, all eyes looked at Sasuke amazed by what he had said, as none of them had even come close and for Sasuke to rush in to say he worked it out was incredible, even to Naruto. After Naruto and Sasuke had calmed down and caught their breaths, all eyes and ears were belonged to Sasuke as they waited for him to speak. "All right remember how we couldn't figure how they robbed the bank so fast with only three people?"

"Yeah..." Sakura confirmed slowly nodding her head.

"Well, what if there were four robbers instead of three?" Sasuke asked causing everyone to look confused glancing around to see if anyone else got it, Sasuke saw their confusion and carried on, "Think about it, if one robber had gone in before the other robbers and set everything up for them, they could get in and out so quickly that it would baffle the authorities before they could caught them"

"Wait, assuming that there was another robber how could they walk in without being noticed, tamper with the system, pack the money and blindfold the staff?" Sakura asked, leaning back into her chair.

"It's was someone who would have all access to the security system, the money and the staff" Sasuke answered, making everyone quiet for a moment before Naruto jumped up in realization in what Sasuke was saying.

"Oh! Oh! Someone who works at the bank" Naruto exclaimed in excitement, proud that he worked something out for himself, Sasuke nodded and carried on explaining.

"Not only would that explain how they managed to do it so quickly, it would also explain how they escaped" Sasuke said, but once again had gotten confused looks amongst his teammates and Sensei, Sasuke sighed before starting up again.

"Sakura said that only a few electrical doors were tampered with, but the only electrical doors were the emergency exits, so they must have escaped through there" Sasuke voiced gaining 'Oh's and 'Ah's from his comrades as they began to understand what Sasuke was getting at.

"I might know who the 4th robber was..." Kakashi trailed off thoughtfully as his students looked at him, impatiently waiting for answers, Kakashi got up and picked up a piece of paper that had one of the worker's information on it, "I remember this particular girl had an inconsistent statement with the others, I assumed she was just shaken up, but her background information was sketchy too, since she had no qualifications to work at a bank, not to mention the fact that she had been working there for only two months" Kakashi informed, looking back at his students who all seemed to be in agreement for what need to be done. Within the hour, they had made it down to the bank and explained what had happened and were currently watching the scarlet haired girl being arrested as she pouted with childish tears running down her eyes. The short fat manager who watched the girl with sympathy, turned to Team 7 with a joyful face.

"Oh, thank you for helping us out here, please take this as gratitude!" The manager said handing each one a envelope, everyone looked at the envelope surprised as it was rare to get anything from their clients as they were getting paid to do it already, everyone opened their envelope and went wide eyed at what they saw.

"Holy shit! That's 10000 ryo! _ **(In our world that would be like $1000**_ " Naruto exclaimed, while Sakura elbowed him for his use of swearing, Naruto held his stomach trying not to hurl his lunch up as Sakura gave a small bow to the manger who was smiling at the response.

"S-Sorry about him!" Sakura apologized, giving Naruto a glare making him shiver in fear from what a beating he was gonna get. The manager gave a wave of his hand and chuckled.

"It's fine, he's just showing his happiness, I know this isn't much, but it's the least I could possibly do" The manager said, obviously oblivious to the huge amount of money he just gave them as Sasuke and Kakashi were silent not used to seeing such kindness from their clients, even after all these years, the man gave a quiet sigh as he looked at the girl being read her rights.

"It's a shame that Diana turned out to be one of the robbers, well I hope she finds happiness in her future!" The manager expressed optimistically gaining shocked expressions from Team 7, Sasuke was the first to recover and shook his head slightly.

"Why am I not surprised?..." Sasuke mumbled, making Sakura blush from embarrassment, Naruto bit down in his lip trying not to laugh while Kakashi gave a amused look, while the manager burst into a loud laughter and sighed contently at the insult he put his hands on his large hips.

"Ahhh, funny young lady..." The manager said to himself, making Naruto burst into in previously repressed laughter, Sasuke's eye began to twitch as he was often mistaken for a girl even though the man was known for being forgetful, which really annoyed him to no end, Kakashi chuckled lightly while Sakura just sighed at the unintentional insult and shook her head as she looked at Diana.

"We still haven't found the other robbers so we couldn't possibly accept these very generous gifts" Sakura stated towards the manager, Naruto's laughter died down and thought a bit before walking over to Diana, everyone watched Naruto confused as he approached the girl in handcuffs, she looked at him wearily as the rest of Team 7 followed Naruto to see what he was up to. Naruto smiled kindly at the girl who blushed at the kind gesture, before averting her eyes as he was the reason she was getting arrested so blushing was probably the worst thing to do.

"Listen, since this is your first offence, we'll reduce your sentence, OK?" Naruto said sweetly, continuing his seductive smile towards the girl who gave a small smile of her own to Naruto as she ran her eyes over his body giving a small lick of her lips.

"Really?!" Diana voiced excitedly as Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was insane to give her a reduced sentence, since they only used that when making deals, Naruto gave nod of his head towards the girl who giggled a little bit.

"Well only if you give tell us where the other robbers are..." Naruto trailed off as the girl blinked before biting her lip, she glanced at the floor before looking back up at Naruto and gave a small nod, Sakura realized what Naruto had done patted him on the shoulder before stepping next to Naruto.

"Great! So you'll tell us where the location of the other robbers are?" Sakura asked, but in response got a cold glare from the girl making her flinch back a little, the girl looked back at Naruto salaciously and gave a smile.

"I'll gladly tell _you..._ " Diana said lustfully making Sakura give her a glare of her own while Sasuke rolled his eyes at the girl who hadn't caught on that she had been played by Naruto, who would probably forget her name, _Stupid bitch..._ Sasuke and Sakura thought as she kept on giving Naruto winks and flipping her hair back as she gave them the details on the whereabouts of the other robbers, a few hours later they received word that their warehouse had been raided and the money was safely returned while the robbers were put in prison. So with the mission complete we can end this tale...well almost...in fact we are going to be here for a while so sit tight!.

Since it was already night, they decided to stay one more night and leave tomorrow, but of course it wasn't that simple, because after Sakura and Kakashi went to their rooms, Naruto and Sasuke had went to their rooms and discovered that since the place had maids to make the beds, they never had to worry about keeping the room clean, including their beds, but it seemed that their two separate beds had become one and after storming downstairs to the main reception to complain, it turned out that one of the maids had broken the beds by accident and a queen sized bed was all they had left in supply, both boys were outraged when Naruto suddenly felt the consequences of staying up for two days straight and sighed unhappily, telling Sasuke that they would just have to deal with it. So that was how they ended in in this situation... Sasuke and Naruto were lying in the bed, face to face as they looked hatefully at one another, Sasuke finally sighed and closed his eyes.

"This is your fault" Sasuke stated annoyed as Naruto growled a little at the comment.

"How is this **my** fault, Teme?"

"You exist" Sasuke answered sharply, causing Naruto to roll his eyes slightly, Naruto suddenly smirked to himself as he looked at the closed eyed Uchiha.

"At least people recognise my existence as a boy" Naruto replied snidely, yeah he knew that was low, but it would be worth it to see the angry look on his face, but instead when Sasuke's eyes snapped open he just buried half his face in his pillow and looked more upset than angry.

"...not a girl..." Sasuke mumbled into his pillow, Naruto was taken back by the response, it was ironic though, because when Sasuke said that, he looked very much like a girl, but Naruto decided not to bring it up and instead internally sighed as he looked at Sasuke guiltily.

"Sorry...I didn't mean it..." Naruto said softly, Sasuke glanced at Naruto before removing his face from the pillow, revealing a smug smirk.

"Ha, got you to apologize" Sasuke said smugly as he saw Naruto go red form anger and suddenly turn his back on Sasuke and huffed away at the loss.

"Stupid Teme, I actually felt sorry for you..."

"Your the pitiful one, Dobe" Sasuke responded turning his back on Naruto as well, smirking at his insult as Naruto made a annoyed grrr, before giving a slight kick, Sasuke kicked back slightly harder, then Naruto kicked, then Sasuke kicked, then Naruto, then Sasuke, then began a kicking war between the boys that lasted into the night, before they finally dozed off to sleep, not knowing they were in for a small surprise the next morning.

Ohh my gloooob! This chapter made me think and I don't do that very often so understand my pain! Well I'm just happy I got this done, so pleeeease review because they really do make me write faster! Also the next one will definitely be out faster since, I'm taking a week off from school! Which I have been late to since I've been writing these into the dead of the night, also BEER! Haha I'll let you get on with your lives now, something I do not have, OK, thanks for reading, the next chapter will on the mini surprise for the boys because I'm evil, Kakashi gonna find out something about Sasuke! And finally Naruto and Sasuke are going to hang out! Unfortunately not a date, but we can all pretend it is! OK Moshi Mosh!. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Yooooo! Hello my faithful students! I was looking forward to writing this chapter sooo much, since it is full of Narusasuness, but since I'm evil, I'll make them suffer! Muwahahaha! Meaning that there will be many scenes of embarrassment and Sasuke's face might as well be coloured in red to save time, alllllllllright then, On with the story!.**

It was a warm morning with birds tweeting away, the soft breeze flowing through the city, as two figures slept peacefully, the raven-haired boy began to wake up as he snuggled into the strange warmth that was currently encasing him, this was a feeling his felt once and it felt nice. As he got comfy in the warmth he smelled a mellow scent of pine and some kind of cologne? Sasuke didn't know, but it smelled divine as it was natural and smelt like a walk in the forest, he gave a small moan as he breathed in the mesmerizing scent, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread following his warm feeling, he was reluctant to open his eyes as he was really comfortable where he was, in fact he couldn't remember the last time he woke up feeling so cosy. Though Sasuke knew to trust his instincts so cracked an eye open before seeing nothing, but black, confused he opened both eyes and allowed his eyes to focus, to see it was some kind of fabric that was blocking his view, he stopped snuggling the fabric and removed his face, he looked up and blinked, his eyes slowly went wide in horror as he realized what he had been cosy with. Naruto.

Naruto was sleeping away soundlessly, Sasuke's face tinged pink as his hands were resting near his face on Naruto's chest, he mentally composed himself before attempting to push Naruto away whose breath tickled his neck, he gulped when he felt Naruto's arms wrapped around him, one was caressing his neck and the other was hugging his lower back, blushing more at the realization that he was trapped he sighed and tried to come up with some kind of plan to avoid waking the idiot up while getting away, he did not want to deal with this right now or ever really, so as he began to formulate a plan, his mind worked away when he suddenly felt his heart and mind come to a stop as the arm around his waist was slowly travelling dangerously low for Sasuke's liking, _God damn it! This is why I didn't want to be in the same bed as Naruto, he always latches onto something when sleeping!_

 **FLASHBACK**

A young 14 year old Sasuke was laying on his back, eyes open and unblinking on a medium sized futon, his eye was twitching as he glanced down at the mop of blonde hair that was hugging him from the waist down, he looked back up at the ceiling anger boiling within him, _Why did I come back?_ Sasuke thought as he internally sighed and remembered thinking that sharing a futon with Naruto after he brought Sasuke back wouldn't be too troublesome, but of freaking course Naruto was some kind of hugger when he slept and was latching on Sasuke for dear life. Sasuke looked down at Naruto again and sighed, he would just have to wait for the idiot to wake up so he could remove himself, Sasuke would pretend to be asleep when Naruto woke up since Sasuke is not going to be dealing with this, like hell he would! It was way too embarrassing! Sasuke frowned annoyed as the dobe slept peacefully on him, Sasuke put his arm over his eyes and thought about other things as he waited for Naruto to wake up, when suddenly... Sasuke eyes snapped open in horror as he felt a horrible dread fill him, _Oh god, no...not now!..._ What Sasuke was referring to was the parasympathetic division of the autonomic nervous system causing nitric oxide levels to rise, AKA a boner. Recently they would randomly occur for no reason, he didn't even need sexual arousal! It just sometimes happens! And at a bad time like this, when Naruto's face was close to his lower regions and he was trapped, Sasuke slowed his breathing down as he tried to think rationally, _It'll go away before he wakes up..._ Naruto shifted in his sleep suddenly, making his face mere inches away from Sasuke's 'ahem' problem, making his problem grow harder as he gasped lightly, his face flushed, but forced himself to calm down, _Alright maybe the universe thinks this is funny and is trying to make it even worse for me, great..._ Sasuke took a shaky breath in before coming to a conclusion, he looked down at Naruto and decided to carefully move the blonde himself, slowly putting his hand on the top of Naruto, he attempted to move him, but miserably failed as Naruto subconsciously fought against the hand and let his head fully rest on Sasuke's hard-on. Sasuke froze as he realized his mistake and was on the verge of embarrassed tears as he was tempted to throw Naruto off him, but Naruto was emotionally and physically exhausted from convincing Sasuke to stay and from his injuries from fighting Sasuke, Sasuke was feeling guilty as it was and he didn't need to add to that list. He sighed and realized that he would have to wait it out and hope that his hard-on would be gone by the time Naruto woke up and if he didn't he would have to pray that Naruto was so naïve that he wouldn't notice his erection.

Of course that would make life too easy for Sasuke.

Naruto mumbled something in his sleep before grinning widely and began to rub his face against Sasuke who flinched at the movement, and bit down on his lip as to not make a noise, _Why Why Why Why Why..._ Naruto went into a steady rhythm of grinding his face against Sasuke who was using all his strength not to make any sound, but he couldn't help but pant at the blonde's movements, as Naruto continued to rub his cheek against Sasuke, Sasuke let his flushed head fall back and began to openly pant out loud.

"Oh god..." Sasuke moaned out as he slowly grinded his hips back, giving another gasp he moaned quietly, _T-This feels so good I- WHOA! TIME OUT! WHAT AM I DOING?!..._ Sasuke's face was scarlet, but propped himself on his elbows as he went to grab Naruto's hair to yank him off, he didn't care if he woke him up or not, he just needed to get him off, but before he could grab him, Naruto yawned and mumbled again.

"Uwaa, Rameeeeeeen!" Naruto said in his sleep, Sasuke stopped confused at what he said, but realized that he was probably dreaming, what he didn't realize was Naruto was a active dreamer so when he stuck his tongue out, it was too late for Sasuke to react, when Naruto gave a long lick along Sasuke's shaft, Sasuke had lost it and screamed out in pleasure, coming in his boxers.

"AAH!" Sasuke cried out, Naruto was wide awake now as the yell had woken him, jumping off Sasuke looking around for the source of the noise, but all he saw was Sasuke on his side, curled up and panting. Springing into action, he jumped to Sasuke side with a worried expression.

"Sasuke?! What's wrong? Your face is all red and your breathing funny!" Naruto asked worried as he didn't know what to do in a situation like this, "Ah! The rain must have given you a fever, wait here! I'll get the first aid kit!" And with that Naruto zoomed off to try and find the first aid kit, unaware that Sasuke had just orgasmed for the first time and was feeling the overwhelming emotion of satisfaction and even though he was disgusted with himself for feeling such a thing, it was giving his body relief as he never 'took care' of his problems, he just ignored it until it went away. After his breathing calmed down and feeling the red go from his face, a sudden strike of guilt struck through his body, curling up and holding himself protectively, he shook a little as he sighed shakily. _Great, just great, I literally just raped my best friend's face after almost killing him, Wow there is a special place in hell for people like me..._ Naruto came through the door holding a green box in his mouth by the handle as he calmly walked over and began to take care of Sasuke who didn't speak at all, _Why does the universe hate me?_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke waited and waited for the next few minutes trying to wake Naruto by giving him nudges and shoves, but it was to no avail since Naruto was a heavy sleeper and only slept away, sighing Sasuke just laid in Naruto's arms annoyed by the position. Of course this was being nice to Sasuke so the universe decided to make it even worse for him, Naruto's hand that was just resting above Sasuke's ass began to fiddle with the hem of Sasuke's boxers, causing Sasuke to stiffen up as he felt the material slightly rubbing against his skin. Gulping, Sasuke let out a shaky gasp and was considering kicking Naruto off the bed, but knew that would just cause unwanted confrontation so decided against it, after 10 minutes of Naruto caressing his underwear, Naruto gave out a yawn and slowly blinked his eyes open, Sasuke looked up eyes wide, before hiding his face in Naruto's chest to show he was sleeping. Naruto took in a relaxing breath before looking down at Sasuke, he released him and calmly sat up stretching his body. Sasuke was pissed at his casual response to the situation and gave a annoyed grunt, _Stupid usuratonkachi!..._ after a few seconds, Naruto glanced at Sasuke's 'sleeping' form and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Sasuke, wake up, we're leaving today..." Naruto yawned as he rubbed his eyes, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, beginning to put on his shoes slowly, Sasuke sat up slowly and gave a fake yawn to indicate he was in fact sleeping, he looked over at Naruto who was leaning over, tying his shoes tiredly. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head bashfully and cursed quietly under his breath, _Grow up Sasuke! If Naruto can be mature about it, you certainly can!..._ Sasuke mentally scolded himself for being a girl about the touching. Sasuke swung his legs on the other side of the bed and began to tie his own shoe, they didn't need to get ready, since they agreed that they wanted to be fully clothed when sleeping in the same bed. After properly waking up and having a quick wash Naruto had went downstairs, while Sasuke almost finished packing his things away a few minutes later, Naruto came bursting through the door, nearly throwing it off his hinges, Sasuke jumped at the sudden burst of energy zooming in the room, he looked at Naruto annoyed while Naruto had a massive grin on his face.

"Dobe, what are you do-?"

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess whaaat!" Naruto sang jumping up and down excitedly, while Sasuke folded his arms unimpressed.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna guess?"

"No. Now what's going on?"

"Saaaaaaasuuuuuuke! Gueeeeeeeesssss!"

"Naruto!"

"Alright alright, calm down" Naruto coaxed, putting his hands up casually as Sasuke just sighed, waiting for Naruto to continue. "Baa-chan said that since we solved the robbery so quickly we can stay for longer! Isn't that awesome?!" Naruto explained happily grinning at the free holiday he was given, while Sasuke remained unimpressed.

"Yeah, peachy..." Sasuke mumbled pessimistically, causing Naruto to frown at Sasuke before shaking his head.

"Whatever, you little emo, I'm gonna go enjoy my vacation like, _normal_ people **,** while you mope around in here" Naruto proclaimed enthusiastically, throwing his bag on the bed before setting off into the city, leaving Sasuke to tsk at his behaviour, as he put his own bag away properly, he didn't sense the figure leaning in the doorway watching his every move, Sasuke turned round and jumped slightly at the silver-haired figure before settling down.

"Kakashi, I didn't see you..." Sasuke stated quietly as he felt slightly uncomfortable under Kakashi's observation, _He looks as if he's undressing me..._

"Sasuke we need to talk" Kakashi said abruptly, bringing Sasuke from his thoughts, Sasuke blinked at the request and sat on the bed before giving a confused nod towards Kakashi. "I was just curious about how you worked out the case..." Kakashi explained calmly, eyeing Sasuke still leaning on the doorway, Sasuke just blinked before realizing that he was meant to answer.

"I was talking to someone and they said something that made me realize how the robbery went down..." Sasuke answered averting his eyes, Kakashi gave a 'mm hmm' sound before asking another question.

"Well it certainly wasn't me, nor Sakura since she was with me, dare I ask Naruto?" Kakashi asked, knowing that it wasn't Naruto, but wanted to know who Sasuke was talking to, since the boy never socialized and if he did, he wouldn't hide it.

"No..." Sasuke replied, he wasn't going to lie to Kakashi because one, he was a terrible liar, two, even if he could lie amazingly, Kakashi would be able to tell anyway, it would just make him look more suspicious and Sasuke had nothing to hide! Well apart from the fact he found a long lost Uchiha that doesn't know he's a Uchiha himself and also the fact that he used to live in Konoha and Kakashi probably knows him-, _Holy crap! Kakashi might know who Shen is!..._ Sasuke stopped averting his eyes and looked straight into Kakashi's eye, which stared back in return.

"Who was you talking to then?" Kakashi asked slowly, trying not to spook Sasuke, unaware that Sasuke had questions of his own.

"Answer my questions, I'll answer yours" Sasuke stated challenging the jounin who suddenly put his guard up and stood straight, both males stared at each other waiting for the other to cave, when Kakashi knew he couldn't give the information he knew about Shen, while Sasuke knew he couldn't give the information he knew about Shen either, so both were silent, before Kakashi broke the silence.

"There's two ways this can go down Sasuke, either we tell each other everything we know or we don't say anything until one does" Kakashi explained bluntly, still watching the Uchiha as he considered it, but Sasuke wasn't ready to give in.

"I'm not saying anything until you do" Sasuke stated stubbornly, crossing his arms, standing up to stare Kakashi down, even though Sasuke was shorter, Kakashi sighed and shrugged letting his authoritative aura disappear as he became the lazy Sensei again, he gave a nod towards Sasuke before turning away and walking off down the hall. As the footsteps faded away, Sasuke let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding, running his hand through his hair he flopped onto the bed, allowing himself to spread out, slowly closing his eyes after a while, since he was still tired, he fell asleep soundlessly.

An hour or so later Sasuke felt himself being shook awake, he grumbled for the person to go away, before the person continued to shake harder now, giving up Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up with a pissed look on his face, he saw Naruto on his knees resting on the bed with an excited smile, fidgeting as he waited for Sasuke to wake up. Sasuke gave a annoyed sigh before glaring at Naruto who ignored the death glare and continued to grin widely.

"What?" Sasuke asked begrudgingly, because when Sasuke woke up he wasn't a happy boy, he always woke up grumpy, well not this morning when Naruto was... _No, never happened, nope, uh uh, noooot even gonna go there, I didn't wake up better today because of Naruto, it was because we finished the mission, nothing else, nope, nope, noooope..._ Sasuke shook his head and looked at Naruto who looked like a happy puppy, he could even see the ears and tail...

"There's a festival today! And since we have some free time, we're gonna go!" Naruto exclaimed joyfully as he held up a colourful poster that was indeed for a festival, Sasuke looked at Naruto with a eyebrow raised and sighed.

"We?"

"Yeah! We need to get your sorry ass out of the Inn or you'll just stay here for the rest of the time and that's just sad, so your coming with me!" Naruto proclaimed crossing his legs in a more comfortable position, while Sasuke leaned on his hands and stared at Naruto disbelievingly at his motion to make Sasuke get out the Inn, which he was planning to do, to see Shen, Soma, maybe Tao, even Mitch, he didn't need Naruto to entertain him, but before he could protest, Naruto pulled out two red and green tickets and shoved them in Sasuke's face to show them off. "Look! Look! I even bought us tickets!" Naruto said proudly, Sasuke just sighed and realized that he was stuck with Naruto no matter what he said since the idiot already bought the tickets, _Idiot should have asked first!..._ Sasuke took one of the tickets and looked at the colourful thing, he scrunched his eyebrows together as he felt a feeling in his chest, _This nostalgic feeling again..._ Sasuke looked back up at Naruto who was beaming and blabbing about the festival, Sasuke wasn't really paying attention and the idiot was talking so fast, he couldn't make out what he was saying, Sasuke interrupted him before he could continue.

"When is this stupid thing?" Sasuke questioned, moving back so his back was against the wall, he folded his arms impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Huh? Oh it's today, it's open from dawn to midnight, pretty cool right?"

"Oh yeah...I'm exploding with happiness..." Sasuke replied sarcastically making Naruto roll his eyes at the comment, Naruto actually found Sasuke really funny when he wasn't insulting him, in fact he made Naruto laugh the most, though he would never admit it, Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's comment before shaking his head a little.

"Whoa there don't overexcite yourself party animal, save it for the festival!" Naruto responded jokingly, making Sasuke give a small smile at the light-hearted joke, there were few who could respond to Sasuke's sarcasm with optimism, Naruto was one of those few and Sasuke often found himself smiling and even sometimes laughing quietly at Naruto's jokes and, and, and... he fucking hated himself for finding amusement in Naruto's lame attempts at humour, he would always scold himself for showing emotion because of the idiot. Sasuke realized that he was smiling and turned it into a scowl, Naruto had already seen the smile and was disappointed to see it go, Naruto sighed and put on his happy face and turned to Sasuke, "Let's go in an hour, it's 11:30 now so get ready! Now I got a date!" Naruto exclaimed standing up causing Sasuke to whip his head and look at Naruto in bewilderment.

"Date?! You?!" Sasuke said shocked and also a bit louder than he would have liked, Naruto nodded and turned around rubbing his hands.

"Yup, I got a date with ramen! I'm gonna try the beef one, the chicken one, the pork one..." Naruto rambled on walking out the room leaving Sasuke blinking and let out a sigh, _For a moment there I thought he had a girlfriend, not like I would care or anything..._ Sasuke sat feeling slightly peeved at Naruto for making plans involving him without actually getting consent from Sasuke, Sasuke just sighed and shook his head.

"'Get ready' he said, baka, why would I dress up for him?" Sasuke mumbled as he laid back down on the bed and let his eyes rest, he knew that he probably shouldn't sleep anymore, but he was really drained for some reason and besides he wasn't going to *yawn *****...fall...a...sleep...and he was out like a light. An hour and a half later, Sasuke was once again shook awake by Naruto, Sasuke looked at Naruto confused for a moment before recognising who it was, he groaned and turned from Naruto, attempting to go back to sleep, Naruto gave a quiet 'huh' before shaking Sasuke's arm again.

"Come on sleeping beauty, the festival! Let's go!" Naruto said enthusiastically as Sasuke groaned again.

"Dobe, go without me, I wanna sleep" Sasuke replied lazily, settling into the comfortable pillow, letting his eyes shut as Naruto shook his head and pouted at the rejection.

"I already let you have 30 minutes extra when I was watching you, so get up!" Naruto answered, but at this answer, Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he slowly turned his body to face Naruto.

"OK, What?"

"Hm? Oh well I came to wake you up bout half an hour ago, and it was weird because I never seen you sleep really, because you always get up before me and it was weird because you looked so peaceful and not all like 'Look at me and you will die a painful death' you looked more like 'I'm cuddly and love unicorns' it was weird and I ended up watching you and time just flew I guess" Naruto explained innocently shrugging, while Sasuke stared at Naruto like he was crazy before sitting up properly and looking Naruto in the eye.

"That's really creepy, don't watch me while I sleep, no wait, don't watch anyone while they sleep, it's really creepy" Sasuke said in a deadpan voice as Naruto looked at him strange before blushing.

"N-Not like that Teme!" Naruto stuttered lightly punching Sasuke's arm, "And anyway, why would I stare like _that,_ at you? I'm not gay! I mean if I had to do a dude, not based on personality, I guess your the person I'd pick but your probably really sucky, not like I've had much more experience but-"

"Please. Stop talking." Sasuke interrupted, raising a hand to silence Naruto who hadn't realized the topic he was discussing, for all those who didn't get understand either, Naruto basically said if he was gay he would screw Sasuke for his looks only, but probably not since he probably was shit at sex even though he wasn't any better, this was what Sasuke got from it anyways. Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed Sasuke by the wrist pulling him up with him.

"We can stop talking at the festival, um, actually no, that be boring, but we can still go to the festival!" Naruto exclaimed dragging a reluctant Sasuke who complained at being dragged around like a ragdoll, when Naruto and Sasuke arrived, they saw the massive celebration of singing, dancing and entertainment roaming the city with the screams of excited children and adrenaline filled entertainers amazing the masses, the entire street and beyond was bursting with vibrant decorations of bright red and luminous green, as the bells rang and people rejoiced, it truly was a spirited festival that even Sasuke had to admit was astounding, but of course he didn't.

"OK, I came here with you, can I go now?"

"What? No way, only a loser would go to the festival alone! I need you!"

"No. You are already a loser. I don't need to be here." Sasuke announced and turned to leave, when Naruto jumped up and turned to Sasuke.

"Oh come on! _Stay_ " Naruto said, adding a softer and slightly sexy voice on the word 'stay', Sasuke froze at the way he said it making Naruto smirk as he knew he got his attention, Sasuke whipped around and gave Naruto a annoyed look.

"Don't...just don't do that" Sasuke said tiredly as if Naruto had just said the dumbest thing in the world.

"Do what?" Naruto asked innocently, which it partly was, since Naruto didn't really know he said it seductively, he found out on his own when he spoke like that he was more persuasive, it worked more on girls than boys for some reason, though they did give him looks Naruto didn't recognise, Naruto shrugged it off as friendliness more than anything, but Sasuke was constantly approached, by males more than girls now days, so he recognised the type of voice used by Naruto and was slightly caught off guard.

"YOU! Using your little smile and little voice and act all coy and shit, one that doesn't work on me, two your not gay so it wouldn't work on another male, three even if you were gay, who do you think you are to try and lead me on like that and assume it would work on me because apparently when you use your stupid techniques I just **cannot** resist you which is almost as stupid as your idea to bring me here in the first place." Sasuke ranted insultingly while Naruto stood there blankly trying to process everything Sasuke just said, Sasuke saw that Naruto wasn't getting anywhere so sighed and walked towards the festival, "Come on Dobe, let's just get this over with" Sasuke sighed while Naruto grinned and caught up to Sasuke.

"Good, cause I had no idea what you were talking about! Oooh look at that!" Naruto said curiously as he bounced off to one of the many store, while Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed. For the next few hours Naruto and Sasuke hung out at the festival trying the food, games and watching the entertainers, though a few men groped Sasuke, he broke their wrists and carried on with Naruto who was receiving some female attention of his own, but ignored them because he was here with Sasuke! After a while people started to gather round a large bonfire and gasped in amazement and awe at the fiery dance intertwining with the cool air, Naruto and Sasuke sat at the back on a log away from the others and watched as the fire grew larger and more astonishing than before. Both boys watched in a comfortable silence only hearing the sounds of the locals cheering, Sasuke let out a content sigh as he allowed himself to shift a little closer to Naruto.

"This...was nice" Sasuke said quietly still watching the flames flicker about as Naruto glanced at Sasuke a bit surprised before letting a small smile cross his features, turning back to the orange and red scene still smiling.

"I'm glad you think so" Naruto replied softly after a few seconds, the boys were silent before Naruto turned his head to Sasuke, gaining Sasuke attention he looked at Naruto, "Sasuke I-"

"Whoa is it hot in here or is that just you?" A voice said making both boys turn around making Naruto confused and Sasuke scowl at a male no older than 21 stride over and look over Sasuke's body hungrily licking his lips, "Hey babe, you wanna ditch this loser for a real fun time?" The attractive and shirtless stranger said salaciously, making Sasuke cringe in disgust, Sasuke gave him a glare as a warning, but obviously the stranger didn't get the message as he sat in between the boys, making Sasuke annoyed, "If I flip a coin, what are the chances I get head?" The man chuckled arrogantly. Sasuke just glared in disgust, voicing an obvious dislike for the pick-up line and altogether the stranger's presence, the man didn't care as he shifted closer to Sasuke who shifted back giving him another glare, the stranger just smirked pompously and slick back his hair with a 'I'm a ignorant bastard' aura floating around him, "Hey sexy, I lost my teddy bear, will you sleep with me?" The man asked causing Sasuke scowl at him.

"Sorry I don't sleep, go ask someone else" Sasuke said sarcastically, causing Naruto to chuckle a bit, but the man was persistent and tried again.

"Heh, did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you got a sweet ass"

"Yeah, so go bite it" Sasuke replied with venom in his voice, Naruto was just watching, happily entertained by his friend's annoyance and the lame pick-up lines that the guy was throwing, thus began the funniest conversation Naruto ever heard.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'd rather have the money"

"Well what about this weekend?"

"I'm having a headache this weekend"

"Hey, give me a break! Try to ask me out"

"Alright, will you go without me?"

"Aww I think I could make you happy..."

"Why? Are you leaving?"

"Your funny! Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you"

"Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Yes, that's the reason I don't go there anymore" Sasuke answered, his temper rising with each word that came out of the man's mouth, the man was about to try again when Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and smiled sympathetically at the man, who gave Naruto a intimidating look, though Naruto was completely immune to those by now.

"Sorry bro, he's with me" Naruto said kindly, making Sasuke blush and look at Naruto eyes wide and frantic.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke stuttered, his face going redder than before, losing his cool at the remark while he wasn't even effected by the crude pick-up lines, but for Naruto to say something like that! _What is that idiot saying?..._

"Don't worry, babe, I'm just making sure he doesn't waste his time" Naruto replied casually, though was motioning for Sasuke to just go along with it, _I'm gonna kick his ass for calling me babe..._ Sasuke thought, _He's gonna kick my ass for calling him babe..._ Naruto thought as he cringed from the beating he was gonna get, though the stranger just blinked and glanced between the two before nodding his head understandingly.

"Ah sorry man, didn't mean to play with your toy..." The man said standing up, patting himself down, Naruto's eyes went wide at the comment and feared for the man's life as he could feel Sasuke's death aura leaking from the fury filled face, _TOY!?..._ Sasuke's eye twitched and was about to slit the man's throat when Naruto leaped forward and held Sasuke back, the man chuckled a bit before walking off, but before he was out of hearing he turned around to see Sasuke being held back by Naruto and chuckled, "Whoa! Feisty bitch you got there mate! Such a tight ass as well, lucky pick of the draw eh?" The man commented, only making Sasuke madder and more vicious, the man walked away happily whistling as he heard the death threats from the raven-haired boy.

"Grr! Get back here you bastard! I'll show you a feisty bitch!" Sasuke shouted, but being held back effortlessly by Naruto who just waved the man goodbye and when Sasuke settled, Naruto put him down. "...fucking would have skinned him alive...perverted bastard...calling me a feisty bitch...I'll stomp him with my bitch boots..." Sasuke mumbled to himself, amusing Naruto who shook his head, _Sasuke is always so emotionless, seeing him like this is funny, kinda cute...NOOOO, noooot going down that road, he ain't cute, just..._ Naruto sighed at his inner struggle and looked back at Sasuke who had his arms folded and was currently pouting, _OK he's only cute, because he looks like a god damn girl..._

"Cute..." Naruto whispered, but caught the attention of Sasuke, who looked at him confused with an arched eyebrow.

"What?"

"Ah! N-Nothing, it's getting late so let's just head back" Naruto stuttered rubbing the back of his head bashfully while Sasuke stared at him weirdly, they began to make their way back with a somewhat silence as Naruto commented on a few things as they walked with Sasuke not really responding to anything he said, the street was the remainder of the festival as the cool air blew through, it was empty since everyone had gone to the main field to watch the bonfire display, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to walk through the street under the moonlight. Naruto was about to say something, when Sasuke spoke first.

"What was you going to say earlier?" Sasuke asked causing Naruto to look at him and blink in confusion, Sasuke saw his confusion and sighed, "Before that douche came you were about to say something to me..."

"Oh...Oh right! Um yeah, I forgot, sorry, I think was gonna ask something about this place, it seems familiar right?" Naruto replied causing Sasuke to look at him shocked before composing himself and shrugging. "Not like I've been here before or anything, it's like a place someone told me about, a few details sound familiar to me is all" Naruto explained as Sasuke felt a twist in his chest, he gripped at his chest and forced himself to calm down, _So what if I've known Naruto since I was born and that I maybe told Naruto as a child about this place, so what?..._ Sasuke let his hand fall and kept his stoic face as expressionless as possible, Naruto didn't see any of this as he was trying to remember who had told him, but he shrugged and rested his hand behind his head, "Ahh maybe I'm just crazy huh?"

"No doubt" Sasuke replied in a deadpan voice, though his face was normal, his eyes spoke the truth, that he was feeling somewhat in pain for not being able to talk honestly about his feelings, Naruto whipped his head round to argue back, but stopped as he saw Sasuke's eyes that looked so sad.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto said in a worried voice, stopping in his tracks letting his arms falls to his side watching Sasuke carefully as Sasuke came to a halt as well, he turned and looked at Naruto strangely, Sasuke's face dropped as he realized that Naruto noticed his sudden spike of unhappiness. "Sasuke what's-"

"Your being slow, come on" Sasuke stated in a deadpan voice, but Naruto grabbed his wrist as he tried to walk off, Sasuke visibly stiffened and refused to look at Naruto as Naruto stared intently at Sasuke's head. "It's nothing come on" Sasuke said, answering Naruto's unspoken question, though Naruto wasn't happy with the answer and tugged at his wrist.

"Sasuke look at me"

"I told you it's fine, usuratonkachi!"

"Look at me"

"Just leave me-" But Naruto had swished him around and forced him to look at him, Sasuke narrowed his eyes evilly at Naruto who was having none of it.

"If you can look me in the eye and tell me your fine, I'll leave you alone" Naruto held Sasuke by his shoulders and towered over Sasuke who was half a foot shorter than him, but still looked at Sasuke who turned his head away from Naruto.

"I'm fine" Sasuke said sharply with anger in his voice, Naruto grabbed his chin and forced Sasuke to look him in the eye and stared into Sasuke's eyes with full seriousness.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that" Naruto stated sternly, making Sasuke flinch at the demanding order, he attempted to comply, but felt the words get stuck in his throat as he struggled to reply, he wanted to close his eyes, to push Naruto away, he wanted to run, but he couldn't, Naruto held him too tight and his legs felt weak, he knew he wouldn't be able to lie while looking directly into his strong sapphire eyes, he gulped and tried to speak.

"I-I-I'm..." But Sasuke couldn't finish, he couldn't possibly finish that sentence with Naruto looking into his very soul with that expression, it almost terrified Sasuke at how seemingly angry Naruto was, it was crazy, but he was, not like the 'I'm about to die' kind of fear, but the kind where you feel scared that the other person will see you break and be disappointed in you, Naruto exhaled, filling Sasuke with a scared and unknowing feeling of what was going to happen next, he had to say something or he would go insane. "Just leave me alone" Sasuke voiced desperately, causing Naruto to knit his eyebrows together in what seemed to be annoyance to Sasuke.

"I want to help"

"You can't help me"

"That's like saying it's hopeless and nothing is so bad that it's hopeless!"

"It's not a thing of good or bad, it's just...complicated" Sasuke explained, Naruto just stared disbelievingly at Sasuke, both boys stared at each other in silence as there faces were merely inches away from one another, though both hadn't acknowledged this, and with Naruto's grip on Sasuke chin, they weren't going anywhere. As angry worry met stubborn fear, Sasuke sighed and let up with his glare, "Look, if it becomes a problem,which I seriously doubt, I'll tell you alright?" Sasuke promised, but Naruto still looked doubtful.

"Sasuke..." Naruto voiced unconvinced and was unsure of to accept the promise or not.

"I promise" Sasuke stated, raising his own hand to put on Naruto's that was still gripping Sasuke, Naruto glanced at the hand before looking back up at Sasuke, he sighed and let go of Sasuke, stepping back he watched Sasuke straighten his crumpled shirt, as he avoided looking at Naruto with a somewhat startled look. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Look Sasuke, I'm sorry, I just-"

"Let's just get back..." Sasuke mumbled hoarsely, still not looking up at Naruto, he turned keeping his head down, while Naruto followed suit in silence, watching Sasuke the entire time, waiting for some kind of signal that it was okay to talk to him, but it never came as Sasuke walked on, feeling uncomfortable under Naruto's intense gaze, they walked back to the Inn in silence. Upon arriving, instead of going in with Naruto, Sasuke said he was going on a walk, Naruto stayed silent and walked in the Inn, feeling worried for his friend he tried to reassure himself that Sasuke could look after himself, but that wasn't what worried Naruto...

Sasuke walked down the street rubbing his arms as he wasn't wearing a jacket and was quite cold, Sasuke felt cold on the inside as well, he didn't want to tell Naruto this, his dobe couldn't handle it, and that's another thing Sasuke thought, _When did he become_ _ **his**_ _dobe?..._ Sasuke tried to remember, but realized that he must have been doing it for so long that he couldn't remember when he started, but he should probably stop, since...well he had no right to call Naruto **his** , _The way I treat him sometimes, I don't have a right to even be his friend..._ Sasuke sighed as his depression sunk in, often when growing up he would go through phases of depression, sometimes just feeling a bit sad and other times he would just lay in bed without wanting to move, it wasn't serious, he knew that, because he never wanted to kill himself or to do self harm, Sasuke never once went near any of that, he would just be emotionally distressed and it wasn't constant, just when he was a bit stressed. Sasuke let out a sigh and continued to walk into the darkness for while, as he walked on he had the sudden need to walk faster, so he did. Then he wanted to jog a bit, so he did. Then he wanted to run, so he did. Then faster, so he did and before he knew it he was sprinting down the street to god knows where, Sasuke didn't know, he didn't care, he just had to...to...I don't know, he just had to run like his life depended on it, he ran for what felt like forever until, crashing down and sliding across the dirt floor, he shook a little trying to pull himself up, but wobbled and fell down, he saw a figure walking towards him as he attempted to reach out for the blurry figure, but everything went black and he laid on the floor as the mystery figure walked over and moved some of the hair from his face. Tomorrow Sasuke would be met with a familiar face and be told something he never knew before, though his DNA would...

 **LOL, aren't I an asshole for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger, I wasn't going to, but I thought that would build the tension! Alright next chapter will be contain who Sakura likes (if you haven't guessed already), a truth told and confessed (oh how poetic!) and a heart-warming conversation between two friends (Aww!). OH! And a shout out in the next chapter for anyone that can guess who the mystery figure was! Before I post the next chapter of course, but good luck, looking forward to it, until next time my students! Moshi Mosh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright some good and bad news students, the good news a new chapter is out! Yay! The bad news is that they'll be a weekly thing now, so each one will take about a week or longer since I'm going back to school to finish my last term, then 6 weeks holidays! But until then, each chapter will be at a weekly pace or longer, hopefully I can get them out sooner, but we'll just have to see! OK shout outs!My two friends who actually beta my work! They guessed straight away and I was so surprised, because it was like they had Ino's mind reading technique! Alright on with the story!.**

As a body lay almost lifeless, with dry tear stains on his pale face, puffy eyes fluttered open and laid still, uncaring where he was, he stayed still on his side, eyes hooded and unblinking, when a familiar smell wafted under his nose, like bread and sweet pastries amongst other scents. He felt his stomach complain for the lack of food and forced himself to sit up, not trying to think where he was, he just let his survival instincts take over and followed the scent over to a counter full of freshly baked bread. In an instant Sasuke grabbed at as much food as possible and stuffed it in his drooling mouth, not caring if he was eating like a wild animal, he continued to fill his face with more and more bread, until there were only parts of half eaten bread scattered across the floor and counter. A figure walked into the room silently and gave a relieved sigh, but Sasuke didn't care as he still ate away hungrily at the bread, the figure tsked and walked over looking at the mess Sasuke had caused.

"Look at the mess ye made here!" The woman said grabbing a sweeping brush beginning to clean around Sasuke, until she tapped at his feet with the broom, he stopped eating and turned his head full of bread and blinked.

"Soma?" Sasuke said, only in a mouth full kind of voice so it sounded more like 'Omaw?' more than Soma, but Soma had understood him perfectly and gave a disapproving look at Sasuke.

"Yea, so move ye feet while I clean up this here mess" Soma instructed, hands on her hips, Sasuke moved back and let her sweep while she mumbled away, Sasuke just watched, face blank and eyes dull, still not really processing anything due to his depression, it would last for days and since it started yesterday night, so at this time he was either void of emotion or a emotional train wreck, there was no in between and anything could set him off. After Soma had cleaned up the floor she smirked to herself proudly, he turned to Sasuke and her face dropped, "Ohh lamb, what's the matter?" Soma asked sympathetically rubbing his shoulder reassuringly, Sasuke remained silent and blank, but it didn't last for long as he looked sadly at Soma.

"I don't understand anything anymore, it's like what I thought I knew isn't real and I've been left out of some kind of loop and I can't take it anymore" Sasuke explained as Soma looked at him empathetically, she looked down at the floor somewhat guiltily, Sasuke didn't notice and continued on, "I find out there is another Uchiha, he somehow knew me, but doesn't know who I am, people are saying they knew me and my mother, memories that I never had before are popping up and are wrecking my friendship with one of the very few friends I have and I-I-I-" Sasuke trailed off as he couldn't say another word without wanting to collapse, Soma was silent before taking in a brave breath and guided Sasuke to the stone seat, she sat opposite of Sasuke and put her hands on the stone large stone table in front of them, Soma forced herself to look up at Sasuke.

"There's something ye need to know and it's going to be very hard to understand, but...please try and not blame anyone, it's not anyone's fault and it's definitely not ye fault at all, please just listen" Soma said shaking slightly, but tried to remain strong, for Sasuke's sake, Sasuke just nodded his head slowly, confused by what she was saying. "Lamb, a long time ago, before ye were born, before Shen came here, ye mother and Shen were very good friends, they knew each other because Shen was Fugaku's younger brother and ye mother was arranged to marry Fugaku." Soma explained, while Sasuke sat in shock, _Shen's my uncle?..._ "I was also on good terms with ye mother, until one day she fell pregnant with ye and she told me a secret that I swore to take to me grave, but ye deserve to know the truth, this is going to be hard to accept but..." Soma took Sasuke's hand and looked him deep in his eyes, Sasuke watched feeling scared for some reason, Soma gulped closing her eyes but opened them again, "Sasuke...Shen is ye father" That's where it stopped, Sasuke sat with his eyes wide, his body now shaking, his breathing was irregular, he removed his hand from Soma and ran one of his hands through his hair, he gulped trying not to be sick since his stomach was doing flips, his heart felt like it had stopped, he felt hot and cold at the same time, he couldn't hear the reassuring words of Soma as everything was blurry and he heard nothing, but mumbles, he slammed his hands against the table and tried to hold himself up as he struggled to breath, _S-S-Shen is my...that means I'm his...I-I-I can't be...I...no...no...NO!..._ Sasuke suddenly sprinted out of the house with Soma calling after him, but he ran and ran until he couldn't anymore, had whole life had been some sort of lie? What other things didn't he know? Did Itachi know? Did Shen know? Did his father know? _N-No Fugaku isn't my father anymore...or is he? I-I don't know, I just..._ Sasuke came out of his thoughts as his body screamed to rest since it was in bad shape already due to last night, in fact all the fast eating, emotional turmoil and running made him feel sick, walking into a empty ally, he went pass a large pile of bins and threw up, he coughed as the stomach acid burned his tastebuds, he spat out the remaining sick and stepped backwards until he was met with the cold and shaded wall, his back hit the wall and he slumped down breathlessly, he sat shaking violently as questions and thoughts whirled through his mind, making him slowly go insane as he wasn't able to process anything right now, he sat there for a time that Sasuke didn't know when suddenly he heard his name being called out, but he didn't response as he just held his knees to his chest protectively.

"Sasuke! I been looking for you everywhere Teme! You never came back to the Inn, I woke up this morning and no one had seen you! Going off by yourself is- Sasuke? Are to you OK?" Naruto asked confused by the way Sasuke was looking, Naruto knelt down on one knee and looked at Sasuke worried, "Sasuke are you-" But Naruto didn't get to finish, since Sasuke had jumped forward and was clinging to Naruto, his face hiding in Naruto's neck, Naruto just fell back slightly and was leaning on his hands to support his and Sasuke's weight, Naruto looked down at Sasuke who was shaking and felt the tears from Sasuke run down his own neck.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke muffled clinging on to Naruto for dear life, Naruto was shocked to see Sasuke so...vulnerable and even more so to be hugging him, _Something bad must have happened..._ Naruto suddenly felt an anger boil within him, he wasn't angry at Sasuke, it was only because he was concerned and Sasuke wouldn't tell him what was wrong, well that is going to change right now!.

"Sasuke, you are going to tell me what is going on, no excuses" Naruto demanded sternly, giving Sasuke some tough love, Sasuke merely nodded without so much as a whisper, Naruto was shocked since he expected Sasuke to fight back, just a little, Naruto sighed and held Sasuke, pulling him up. "Come on, you don't want anyone to see you like this, get on my back and I'll race through the streets, so no one will see you, OK?" Naruto explained reassuringly, Sasuke nodded and climbed on Naruto's back, he held onto his neck and hid his face in Naruto's head and neck, Naruto propped him up a bit, before running full speed down the street, to everyone he was a blur and had reached the Inn in record time, running pass everyone and into his room, where after he kicked the door open and shut, he panted as he chuckled a bit. "I think, I was faster than lighting a few times there!" Naruto chuckled, but got no response in return so he walked over to the bed and slide Sasuke off his back, Sasuke just moved on his side and stared at the wall, he was lifeless like a corpse and if it wasn't for his body breathing making him slightly move, Naruto would have assumed him to be dead. Naruto just stared at Sasuke, _I've never seen him like this..._ Naruto thought as he didn't know about Sasuke's depression and he certainly had no idea that Sasuke was on the verge of having a full mental breakdown, Naruto didn't know what to do in a situation like this so stood silently trying to think about what to do. A part of Sasuke's raven haired bangs fell in front of his face and when he made no move to put it back in place, Naruto leaned forward and moved the hair from his face, Sasuke said nothing at the gesture and continued to stare forward like a worn out doll, Naruto sighed and was hoping for Sasuke to smack his hand away or for him to insult Naruto, anything that would show that Sasuke was okay in some kind of way. Naruto had enough and carefully manoeuvred his hand around Sasuke neck, lifting him up effortlessly as Sasuke didn't fight against the movement, Naruto tried to stare into Sasuke's eyes, but Sasuke's eyes were blank and unfocused, Naruto felt a pang at his heart to see his friend so empty looking, this just motivated Naruto more to try and help Sasuke. "Sasuke, you have to tell me, you promised you would..."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"I don't know who I am..." Sasuke mumbled, barely above a whisper, Naruto cringed at how weak Sasuke sounded, not at all like his strong and confident tone, more fragile like thin glass, Naruto processed what he said, but didn't know how to respond so he gave Sasuke a confused look before Sasuke sighed and sat up properly, Naruto removed his hand and watched Sasuke as he waited for an answer. "I was talking to someone who has knew me since I was born, she knew my mother as well..."

"Right..."

"She told me that Fugaku wasn't..." Sasuke trailed off and stiffened a bit as his bottom lip quivered, Naruto was surprised to hear Sasuke refer to Fugaku by his first name, because he was his father after all... Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and urged him to continue, Sasuke looked at Naruto and took in a deep breath, "He...wasn't my father..." Sasuke breathed out, Naruto went wide eyed and was unable to speak, _No way..._ Naruto blinked and gulped a bit.

"Do you know who is?" Naruto asked quietly, trying to stay calm as his curiosity was burning, Sasuke nodded his head slightly and Naruto nodded his head with him, "OK, was he..ya know...in the massacre...was he?..." Sasuke shook his head, Naruto was surprised as to find out there was another Uchiha other than Sasuke and Itachi, he sat besides Sasuke and ran a hand through his hair, he sighed before Sasuke let his head rest on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto glanced down at Sasuke before looking forwards again.

"I met him." Sasuke stated in a deadpan voice, causing Naruto to whip his head at Sasuke in shock, he saw Sasuke fiddling with some kind of...tooth? _Where did he get a tooth from?..._ Sasuke didn't look at Naruto and continued "He was the witness I got, before today I knew he was a Uchiha since he told me his name, but he doesn't know who I am, he didn't even know there was a massacre until I told him, but..." Sasuke trailed off while explaining and sighed, sitting up he laid back down on the bed, flat on his back, Naruto watched him as he waited for him to continue, "I don't think he knows either..." Sasuke finished, staring at the ceiling, Naruto was still for a while before joining Sasuke and laid back with him, they both stared up at the ceiling in a comfortable silence, the tense and depressing mood from before had vanished and was filled with just tranquillity and normality.

"Have you asked him?" Naruto questioned, still looking at the ceiling as the shock had worn off by now, Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"No...and I don't know if I should..." Sasuke replied, biting down on his lip.

"I think you should, and when your ready you should tell him or at least tell him who you are..." Naruto suggested, as they laid there for a bit longer, until Naruto sat up and stretched, "Welp, I'm gonna leave you alone now" Naruto exclaimed standing up, but before he walked out the door he turned around and spoke, "Good luck Teme" And with that, Naruto left, leaving Sasuke to sleep. As Naruto walked away he though over what Sasuke had told him, _I can't imagine what that's like..._ While deep in his thoughts as he walked out he didn't notice Sakura who he ended up bumping into, she gave him an annoyed look but it soon turned back into her previous sad expression, both looked at each other before Sakura spoke.

"Sasuke, huh?"

"Hinata, huh?" Sakura turned red and was slightly caught off guard as she realized that Naruto knew who she liked, she motioned for Naruto to follow her and they sat at the café, Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto.

"You first" Sakura stated, as Naruto leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"I wanna help, can't help and I feel like a sucky friend, OK your turn"

"I like Hinata, she likes you, you like ramen" Sakura replied making Naruto chuckle.

"Yeah...She's a nice girl, but not my type"

"You have a type?"

"Yeah, ramen!" Both spilled out in laughter as they shared they're problems like old friends do, after they calmed down Sakura looked at Naruto curiously.

"Naruto...what is love?" Sakura asked, Naruto looked at her strangely before replying.

"That's not my department, ask me about dattebayo and believing it"

"I'm serious Naruto, recently I can't define it" Naruto shrugged at the request and continued.

"It's hard to define it when I've never felt it"

"You used to love me"

"I had a _crush_ on you, if it was love I wouldn't have given up" Sakura shrugged this time and closed her eyes.

"Fair enough, but I know I'm in love...but I have no idea how to describe it" Sakura said sighing quietly to herself, Naruto looked at her sympathetically and thought for a bit, until an idea came to mind, he rested his arms on the table and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, I think I can help you" Naruto claimed, making Sakura crack one eye open.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Close yours eyes" Naruto requested, but received a strange look from Sakura.

"Dude..."

"Not like that! Just do it OK?" Naruto replied, Sakura rolled her eyes, but complied, she closed her eyes and put her face in hand as she waited for further instruction, "OK, think of Hinata" Sakura pulled a half frown, before doing so and her face immediately softened, "Now your with Hinata..." Sakura gave a slight nod of her head, before Naruto continued "Now your holding her in your arms..."

"Naruto..." Sakura mumbled annoyed slightly opening her eyes, but Naruto had a determined look on his face and raised his hand to calm her, she shut her eyes again and waited for him to talk.

"She looks up, smiling lovingly at you..." Naruto said making Sakura lose her breath a bit, "And she tells you she loves you..." At this Sakura gasped lightly, and gulped, "You and her inch forward..." a light blush covered her face as she eagerly waited for the next part, "And kiss..." Sakura made a loud gasp, putting her hand on her chest, she opened her eyes, she shook her head a little before speaking.

"It's warm Naruto, so warm, it makes my heart beat yet it's the most comforting thing I've ever felt, I love her, I do..." Sakura trailed off, breathless as Naruto just took a sip from the drink he ordered, he watched her waiting for her to finish, but to only see her blushing face go sour, "...But she will never love me..." Naruto was silent before answering back.

"Apart from that last part, I think you got your definition of love" Sakura nodded sadly, before Naruto frowned and gave her a kind smile, "And hey, who knows, maybe she'll returns your feelings, but you'll never know until you ask..." Sakura tried to find comfort in the words but failed, she scrunched her face up to create a hate-filled expression.

"You wanna know why I'm afraid of her reaction? It's because of how horrible I treated you when you confessed to me and I can't possibly live through that kind of treatment, it was so unfair on you..."

"..."

"I'm sorry Naruto, I never told you that, did I? Sorry about the disgusting way I treated you and your feelings?" Sakura said with a crumbling voice, Naruto watched her expressionlessly as she continued to whisper sorry over and over again, Sakura looked up at him with tears in her eyes that pleaded atonement, Naruto just shrugged and took a sip from his water.

"Neh, it's fine" Naruto said casually, causing Sakura to whip her head up at Naruto.

"Y-You can't be serious!" Sakura exclaimed, not able to process the fact that someone could be treated to harshly before and have no hard feelings, Naruto nodded and took another sip before speaking.

"Well at that age, I was told that you being mean to me meant that you liked me so I was happy for all I got from you, when I stopped chasing after you I realized that wasn't the case, but since I didn't like you anymore it was fine" Naruto explained, but Sakura was still feeling guilty, Naruto saw the look on her face and tried to reassure her. "Besides I love you too much to be angry at you!" Naruto said playfully, but Sakura looked shocked and was about to start apologizing again when Naruto interrupted her before she got the wrong idea, "Like a _friend_ Sakura, calm down, unless you turn into ramen, I'm not interested! But I still love you, as a dear friend..." Naruto explained, Sakura made a 'Oh' expression before smirking a little bit.

"More than Sasuke?"

"Huh? What?" Naruto asked in a confused manner, but before he had a chance to realize what she meant, Sakura gave a chuckle.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just a inside joke, me and Kakashi have, heh heh, don't worry your pretty little head!" Sakura joked ruffling his head as if he was a pet, Sakura glanced at Naruto before making a 'Huh' sound, Naruto gave her a questioning look, before removing her hand. "You know if I was straight and you didn't have the personality of a five year old, I might actually fall for you..." Sakura stated making Naruto blush a little, he smiled and rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Heh Heh, well...WAIT! What do you mean the personality of a five year old?" Naruto asked half serious, half playful, Sakura grinned and giggled a bit.

"You know I'm joking!...Personality of a _seven_ year old!" Sakura laughed while Naruto gave an exaggerated pout, but couldn't help but laugh along with the pink-haired girl.

"Oh ho ho, at least this seven year old can confess my feelings!" Naruto teased, Sakura kicked him under the table lightly and laughed along with him.

"Hey! It's different when it's to someone of the same gender, I mean it's OK to assume someone's straight and confess your feelings only to find out they're gay, but the other way round? That's just embarrassing, since being rejected and coming out to the person you like is just the worst!" Sakura explained, but Naruto shook his head.

"If I liked a dude, I'd tell him!" Naruto claimed while Sakura looked disbelievingly at Naruto.

"I'll hold you against that, ya know" Sakura stated, but only received a strange look from Naruto.

"Sakura, I'm not..."

"I know! I know!...But I have the sneaking suspicion..." Sakura teased, but she wasn't completely joking, she wasn't trying to confuse or force him about this, she was just pushing him in that kind of direction, because she also had a hunch that Sasuke was on that side and even though Naruto and her joked about it, she wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke was in fact gay, in all honestly she would be more surprised if he was straight! She seen the way men groped Sasuke, though he was obviously disgusted by it and he broke their hands, he seemed to enjoy it a little since he bit his lip as he was groped by men, that was what she thought anyway... Naruto on the other hand, had seemed to show interest in the girly boys that approached Naruto, though he probably just saw it as friendliness. Sakura was slightly hoping that they were, since it would mean that she wouldn't be so alone in this...annnnnd also she kind of, maybe, just a bit, almost minuscule would have a massive nosebleed at the sight of those two getting intimate, because for a while she obviously found Sasuke attractive and after Naruto returned at the age of 16 after his year of training with Jiraiya, he certainly caught the eye of many, boys and girls, full grown women in fact, she was certain that Sasuke licked his lips when he returned, but then again she did have a...imaginative mind that once thought that Kiba was making out with a dog, but she was just at that angle, but she was sure Sasuke was drooling!, looking back up at Naruto who had an amused face, shook his head.

"Nah, not for me"

"Soooo, there's like, nooo chance at all?" Sakura questioned, trying to get something she could feed off, you know what they say...once a fangirl, always a fangirl, even if the preferences do change... Naruto thought about it and gave a small shrug.

"Well, I've never been attracted to any guys, but if I was, I wouldn't think much of it, the heart wants, what the heart wants I guess" Naruto explained casually, as he seen people of different sexual preferences before, so it didn't really effect him, so Naruto was cool with the whole thing, but Sakura on the other hand was trying to wipe away a nosebleed that dripped out, Naruto noticed the blood but before he could be concerned, he realized that it was in fact a nosebleed, he gave a weary expression and sighed, "S-Seriously Sakura, this is worrying, you to be some kind of yaoi fangirl of all things..." Naruto said exasperated, while Sakura wiped the last drops of blood she looked at Naruto with a determined expression.

"It can't be helped! The idea of you dominating another male sends me on a frenzy that I just can't get enough of!" Sakura squealed, kicking her legs about in the air like a excited child, Naruto stared at her, worried for her mental state and wondering if he bumped into her too hard. _To be excited by that kind of thing..._

"Sakura, you have an overacted imagination that scares me to no end" Naruto stated, but Sakura just pouted before leaning over the table and stared into Naruto's eyes, merely inches from his face.

"You would tell me if you had hot steamy sex with another man right?"

"Y-You say that so seriously..."

"Naruto!"

"Alright alright! Geez, sure whatever you need to satisfy your perverted fetish" Naruto said rolling his eyes, but Sakura had began to daydream and drool a puddle's worth of saliva, Naruto just shook his head slowly and sighed, _Ah whatever, let her fantasize..._ While Naruto waited for Sakura to come out of her daydream, a silver-haired jounin walked down a wooden pier, he stared at the white boat and jumped on board effortlessly, there is saw Shen stroking Sasha and sipping his non-alcoholic beer as usual, he walked over and sat opposite of Shen, Kakashi pulled out his book and began to read, both males were silent for a while until Shen chuckled a bit.

"We haven't changed a bit have we?" Shen voiced finally acknowledging Kakashi's presence, Kakashi put his book away and looked at Shen with his one eye, Shen took in a breath and spoke, "I..er..was told recently about...what happened..." Kakashi sighed and gave a small sigh and rubbed the back of his head.

"I had a feeling you didn't know, but I'm not surprised it took you two months to realize that Minato was the Hokage, you don't pay attention to current events, you never did" Kakashi stated as Shen chuckled bashfully.

"I guess not..." Shen replied, Kakashi suddenly realized that someone would have had to tell him about the massacre, Kakashi knew it could possibly be a stranger, but it just didn't fit since how would it come up in a conversation with a stranger, it could be a friend, but why would they tell them only now? It made no sense, so didn't hesitate to ask.

"Who told you?"

"Hm? Oh this kid that I befriended, call him Skip! Heh, he really reminds me of someone, it's actually pretty crazy" Shen answered gleefully, Kakashi instantly recognised the name as what Shen had called Sasuke when he bumped into him, _I really need to talk to Sasuke..._ "Ya know..." Kakashi pulled himself from his thoughts and waited for Shen to continue, "He has the same smirk as me! Same eyes, hair colour, not to mention the fact that Sasha really likes him! Which is strange, he said he doesn't handle his alcohol well, heh like me! Man he's awesome!, he's funny, pretty handsome...I could go on for a while..."

"Sounds like your falling in love" Kakashi said, but Shen's face seemed unsure, he shook his head and took a sip from his beer.

"No...it's not that, it's different, I just feel like I have a connection with the kid, more protective than than love, but it feels familiar..." Shen trailed off in thought as Kakashi sat there and let his mind fill the blank spaces, Kakashi like a light bulb suddenly worked it out, who Shen was to Sasuke, and Sasuke probably didn't know, _I'll have to break it to him slowly..._ Kakashi didn't want to go over it anymore before Shen figured it out and freaked out, so Kakashi changed the subject.

"So how did you end up with a puma as a pet?" Kakashi asked, Shen came out of his thoughts and smiled sadly at the question, Kakashi wasn't expecting such an expressive reaction, but waited for Shen to answer.

"Remember Sasuke?" Shen asked, with a small yet sad smile, Kakashi's eye went wide, but was confused by the way he phrased it, _He said remember like he was..._ Suddenly it hit Kakashi and he was shocked, _Shen thinks Sasuke's dead, because Sasuke wouldn't have told him who he was..._ Kakashi knew that it wasn't his place to say anything, not until he talked to Sasuke at least, so he just nodded his head towards Shen. "Yeah, little cutie of a kid huh? Always so gentle and kind, I swear the sun shone brighter when he smiled, when he laughed the whole room filled with life...heh..." Kakashi looked at Shen sympathetically, he saw how much Shen loved Sasuke when he was a child, it was clear. Shen gave a sad chuckle before continuing, "That's how I got Sasha...in the pouring rain, Sasuke saw a little black cub, shivering and bleeding from her paw, you should have seen the look on Sasuke's face, he ran straight out to carry her, he was the right little doctor, after he dried Sasha, he tended to her bleeding paw. The next day was a amazingly bright day and me and Mikoto were going to let Sasha go, but they had become attached to each other, when we tried to take her away, he cried so much that I ended keeping Sasha! Hn, he was always so sensitive..." Shen told Kakashi, a few seconds later, Shen wiped his eyes and gave a weak laugh, "Geez, I'm just as sensitive huh?" Kakashi sighed and changed the subject to something more light-hearted. After a few hours of talking, Kakashi bid Shen goodbye and began to walk back to the Inn, he sighed as he dreaded the difficult conversation he was going to have to have with Sasuke, _I'm pretty sure I felt his depression aura kick in..._ That was going to make Sasuke even more prone to freak out. As he walked pass Naruto and Sakura who were at the café, it was slightly weird actually, because Sakura seemed to be in some sort of daydream, while Naruto was just sitting quietly as if waiting for her to finish, Kakashi was used to his students weirdness so thought nothing of it, it was the other student he needed to pay attention to right now.

Kakashi was stood outside of Sasuke's room, he sighed and knocked on the door, usually he would just come in, but he needed Sasuke to be in the best mood at the moment and pissing him off by not respecting his privacy wasn't something he needed, he heard a sense of movement inside before he heard any response.

"Um...Come in?..." Sasuke answered in an unsure voice, since he wasn't used to people knocking, he was used to people just barging in on their own accord, this was Naruto's room too, so he wouldn't knock, Kakashi had no concept of manners, Sakura does whatever she likes because she was kind of kick-ass, so Sasuke couldn't think of anyone else. That was until Kakashi opened the door and Sasuke was sitting on the bed surprised at his Sensei's unusual behaviour, Sasuke for a moment thought that an alien had came down, kidnapped Kakashi, took his form and came to check if Sasuke was OK, What? It it could happen!. Sasuke shook his head from his thoughts and waited for Kakashi to talk, Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and composed himself in a more serious posture.

"I'll answer your questions, if you answer mine, we'll take it in turns" Kakashi stated, Sasuke was surprised, but quickly composed himself and thought about the questions he was going to ask, one was the most important though.

"Did you know there was another Uchiha here in Gecia?"

"Yes" Kakashi answered, Sasuke felt an anger build in him, he wanted to shout and scream and attack the jounin for not telling him about Shen, but he kept calm to find the answers to the questions he wanted, but gave the jounin a harsh glare, Kakashi took the glare since he knew he somewhat deserved it. "How did you meet Shen?"

"I bumped into him twice, then he ended up being my witness" Sasuke replied, Kakashi gave a small nod of his head understanding, _That explains how we got such good details from Sasuke's witness..._ Kakashi readied himself for the next question that he dreaded on answering, "Why was I never told?" Sasuke grinded out, he anger showing.

"During the massacre, Shen had gone completely off the grid and we couldn't find him here or anywhere, so we assumed he was killed as well, that was until we saw him here" Kakashi explained, Sasuke's anger calmed down, since he couldn't really blame anyone, they had tried to find him and it was only recently that him and Kakashi had discovered Shen was here, he calmed himself down waited for Kakashi's next question, "Does he know who you are?" Kakashi already knew the answer to this question, but wanted to hear to from Sasuke, Sasuke bit his lip before answering.

"No...I...I haven't told him yet..." Sasuke looked down and was silent, Kakashi already knew this, but felt a anger but only because he cared for his old friend and his student, he felt angry because he knew what pain Shen was going through thinking that Sasuke was dead, when he didn't need to go through that kind of pain.

"He thinks your dead" Kakashi said sternly in a harsh voice, making Sasuke flinch a bit, "He loved you more than anyone else and your being selfish" Kakashi snapped angrily, but instantly regretted it as he saw the sad and guilty look on Sasuke's face, Kakashi never talked to his students like that before, he was just concerned for Shen and Sasuke, he wasn't really angry, it's like when your child has gone missing and you panic, only to find out that they're fine, you shout and scream at that child, but it was only because you was scared and are happy that they're OK, Kakashi sighed and felt a bit of guilt of his own, "Sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just because-"

"No, I am being selfish, you don't have to apologize" Sasuke interrupted while standing up, Kakashi was surprised by the statement and only snapped out of his shock when Sasuke was about to walk pass him completely, he grabbed Sasuke by the wrist, stopping him in his tracks, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kakashi before speaking, "Alright here's another question, if I never met Shen, but you knew he was here would you have told me?" Sasuke asked in a snide voice, Kakashi just continued to look at Sasuke, unaffected by the tone of voice used.

"That's why I'm here, there's something you won't know and you going to want to" Kakashi replied, Sasuke's glare let up and gave a small nod to show that he was going to listen, Kakashi let go of his wrist and waited for Sasuke to walk back into the room completely, this time Sasuke didn't sit, he stood with his arms folded, Kakashi took in a deep breath before sighing, "Sasuke, Shen isn't just any Uchiha, he's closer to you than you think, you may think that certain similarities between you and him are just coincidences, but it's more complex than that-"

"Shen's my dad"

"-and you need to understand-Wait what?" Kakashi said blinking at Sasuke, this had definitely caught him off guard as Sasuke stood, uncaring and seemingly bored, Kakashi knew that Shen didn't know, Shen didn't even know he had a son, Shen talked to Kakashi about what great a nephew Sasuke was. So how did Sasuke know?. "Either you caught on very quick and are responding to this unbelievably well or you knew about this" Sasuke glanced down before looking back up.

"I was told today..."

"By who?"

"One of my mother's old friends, she seemed to have a few here in Gecia and they all recognised me" Sasuke explained, Kakashi processed the information and realized that he came in here expecting to be the bearer of surprising news when he was the one to be surprised, Kakashi let up his stern Sensei position and leaned on the door frame in a more lazy sense.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke glanced at Kakashi before turning to the side and looking at the floor.

"I don't know...but I don't think he needs me in his life..."

"Sasuke-"

"I know he may have loved me as a child, but I've changed since then, I can't be the person he wants me to be, so I won't bother him" Sasuke stated quietly, they were both silent for a few moments before Kakashi sighed and spoke up.

"I'd advise against that, Sasuke" Kakashi responded, Sasuke suddenly looked worried and snapped his head up to Kakashi.

"You can't tell him"

"Sasuke-"

"Please..." Sasuke begged in a desperate voice, his eyes pleading for Kakashi to do as he wished, he didn't think he was gonna tell him but... _If anyone is going to tell him, it should be me..._ Sasuke thought as Kakashi was silent for a while before sighing and nodding.

"Fine, but you should tell him, you may have changed, but he will always love you, even if you destroyed the world, he would still love you, because that's how he is, stubborn in protecting his precious people, kind of like Naruto" At that last remark, Sasuke gave Kakashi a look saying 'Don't even go there', Kakashi shrugged lightly and turned around, "Just remember that even though me, Naruto and Sakura are a family that are there for you, Shen can provide something we can't" And with that, Kakashi left Sasuke to his thoughts, Sasuke stared at the door for a while as if he was still there talking to him, but Sasuke tore his eyes away from the door, before realizing that he should probably shut it, he went over and closed the door making him flinch at how hard he slammed it, Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, _This is getting to me, I need to calm down..._ Sasuke knew that he couldn't just walk out of Shen's life, Sasuke probably wouldn't be able to handle it, since knowing he had family out there and never seeing them would kill him. Sasuke sat on the bed and leaned over, his hands fisted in his hair as he tried to figure out what to do, all he knew was that he probably wasn't going to tell him, but he had to see him, yes he was being selfish, he knew that, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Shen. Was he being a coward? Yes. Was he being selfish? Yes. Did he know what to do next? Not a fucking clue, but he did know that often when not thinking about the problem, the solution came to mind like a strike of genius, it was just one of those things, so all he had to do was find some kind of mindless distraction that wouldn't require all of his intellectual strength yet would entertain him enough to keep him on his toes (you can see where this is going) he sat up a bit so his elbow was on his thigh and his face in hand, he huffed before thinking, _Where am I going to find something like that?..._ Sasuke thought for a bit, before he slowly let his head look down, until his head snapped back up with a pink face, _I'm not resorting to_ _ **THAT**_ _..._ Sasuke was about to give up when Naruto came bursting through the door like usual, Sasuke looked at him annoyed before realizing that the mindless entertainment just hopped in and though Naruto was hardly first class company it was better than the _other_ option, he must be really desperate if he was going to even consider that. Sasuke sighed and knew that his pride would never allow to openly ask Naruto to hang out, but if he could somehow manipulate Naruto into asking him, it would be fine, Naruto saw Sasuke staring at him intently and feared for his life for a moment, Sasuke looked away faking a sad yet approachable look, he may be a bad liar, but he could act so good without saying anything that it would put professional actor to shame, Naruto saw the look and immediately responded by walking over and pouting slightly.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke said a little bit too harshly, Sasuke cursed himself for his habit to always be mean to Naruto, because it was not him helping right now.

"Hmm, you know what, your probably just gonna get annoyed by me right now, so I'll leave, I need to check if Sakura's still having a nosebleed from her yaoi daydream anyway" Naruto stated, Sasuke was very confused by the comment, mostly about the whole Sakura thing, why would she be having a nosebleed? Is she hurt or something? And the hell is yaoi? While Sasuke pondered on these things, Naruto had turned around to leave, Sasuke knew he had to act fast so he gave a fake sigh.

"Do whatever you want, Dobe..." Sasuke said nonchalantly, causing Naruto to stop in his tracks, because for him it was like Sasuke giving Naruto some kind of permission to see, talk and even maybe hangout with Sasuke, Naruto turned around trying to keep his excitement under wraps, just in case Sasuke changed his mind about letting Naruto do whatever he wanted, Naruto thought about what he was going to say, not wanting to mess this up.

"Ha ha! Even hang out?" Naruto joked, but Sasuke smirked on the inside, knowing he got what he was looking for, but played it cool as to not seem like he wanted to, so he gave another sigh.

"Your probably just gonna drag me out anyway if your constant begging doesn't work" Sasuke replied, causing Naruto to be surprised by the response.

"Oh well...Let's go then!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically, happy that Sasuke wanted to hang out with him, _Alright maybe doesn't want to, but this is still good!..._ Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and began to pull him out of the room without even closing the room, Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged as he didn't really have the motivation to scold Naruto for tugging him along since this was technically what Sasuke had wanted. After Naruto had realized that he was pulling Sasuke along rather forcefully he let go and grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued walking beside Naruto who had his mind set on ramen and nothing else, _Seriously, for the dobe to take me to a ramen place of of things..._ Sasuke sighed and shook his head, at least this would be pretty uneventful, letting his mind quietly work away to try and sort things out, he didn't notice the figure which had a happy aura surrounding itself, the figure turned around, widening their eyes before smiling.

"Yo, Skip!" Shen called over waving his arm in the air, Sasuke blinked at the sight and instantly realized he wasn't alone and glanced over at Naruto who just seemed to be curious and didn't say anything, Sasuke turned his attention back to Shen who had walked over and was smiling gleefully, hands on hips, Sasuke was silent before being nudged slightly by Naruto, who brought him out of his thoughts, Sasuke stared at Shen before replying.

"Oh, um...hi..." Sasuke greeted shyly, seeing Shen differently from the last time he saw him, since ya know, discovering that someone you met a few days ago turned out to be your father could be a bit unsettling to you, at the shy reply, Naruto looked at Sasuke a bit strangely, but Sasuke didn't notice the strange look and he was too concentrated on Shen, who smiled warmly at the greeting, Shen noticed Naruto and gave him a giant smile as well, and since Shen _was_ a _very_ attractive person, Naruto tinged a slight pink at the smile.

"Hey there! What's your name partner?" Shen asked kindly, Naruto registered the question and finally smiled back at the nice attitude before answering.

"Hi! I'm Naruto, your a friend of Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, Shen just nodded and looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be at a loss for words, since he didn't really know what to say.

"You could say that, yeah, how bout it Skip?" Shen asked teasingly, Naruto glanced at Sasuke who blinked at the statement with a slightly pink face, Sasuke averted his gaze before replying.

"U-Um, I guess..." Sasuke mumbled quietly, Naruto gave another strange look towards Sasuke before at Shen, then back at Sasuke as if his brain was working something out, Shen didn't notice the look and just chuckled before pulling a small strip of paper out of his back pocket and handing it to Sasuke, Sasuke took the piece of paper and looked at Shen confused.

"I presume you finished your mission, so before you go, come over and get a hero's feast! You should come too Naruto!" Shen explained enthusiastically, smiling at both the boys, Naruto seemed pretty excited about the offer, but Sasuke looked at the piece of paper and realized it was an address, he looked back up and Shen nervously before gulping slightly.

"U-Um..." But before Sasuke could continue to stutter even more, Shen landed a hand on his head and ruffled his raven locks playfully, causing Naruto to watch in amazement, _Sasuke acting so weird, this guy couldn't be..._ Naruto's eyes widened in realization and bit the inside of his cheek from grinning widely as he saw Sasuke blush from the contact.

"Great! I'll see you guys later at 7, OK? Bye Naruto, Bye Dattebayo-san!" Shen smiled before waving his hand and walking off happily, Sasuke watched him leave and felt his hair fall back into place, Sasuke turned his head back to Naruto who was grinning in a somewhat sinister manner, Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the smug look before folding his arms.

"What?" Sasuke asked sharply, glaring a little, but then it dawned on him, _Oh god no..._ Fear filled Sasuke's eyes and Naruto saw it and chuckled evilly.

"Dattebayo-san?" Naruto said with a smirk, folding his arms triumphantly as Sasuke let his arms drop to his side and tried to think, but his mind was currently on break from overload, so when he had a light pink, dust across his face, he tried to come up with some sort of explanation.

"I told you, he doesn't know who I am!"

"So you went for Dattebayo?" Naruto replied teasingly, causing Sasuke to turn even more pink.

"Hey! I had just fainted, he just told me who he was and I was completely disorientated!"

"So you thought of Dattebayo?"

"Shut up! Oh and if you tell anyone I swear I'll break your spine!" Sasuke hissed at Naruto, who did nothing but smirked mockingly at the threat, Sasuke felt slightly nervous at the lack of fear on Naruto's behalf and waited for Naruto to realize that he was serious and freak out, but it never came, instead Naruto stood his ground still with that mocking smirk.

"You are in no position to threaten me, _Dattebayo-san_ " Naruto replied evilly, causing Sasuke to give a death glare, but knew he was right, Sasuke sighed and knew that Naruto would never let him live this down, Naruto let up his mocking smirk and looked at where Shen had walked off, "So that's your dad?" Naruto said in more of a statement than a question, Sasuke was silent before giving a small nods of his head.

"Apparently"

"But he's so..."

"Yeah"

"..and your very..."

"I know"

"Huh" Naruto voiced leaving both boys silent in the semi busy street, Sasuke didn't really know what to do and Naruto didn't know what to say, so both felt awkward with the unfamiliar territory they were in since both boys had been alone since a very young age, though Naruto had found comfort in people like Iruka, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade, not to mention his friends, but Sasuke had a family once and it was cruelly taken away from him and he didn't let people in so he really did have no one, Kakashi was a good teacher, but that was were it ended for Sasuke, Sakura was OK, but didn't really catch the interest of Sasuke, even when she stopped being an annoying fangirl and an alright friend, Naruto was...well it's complicated. Sasuke sighed and chewed on his lip, he really needed to kick that habit, when he thought, he often bit his lip and it annoyed Sasuke, he shouldn't be one to have such habits, thought that didn't matter right now as he tried to think of something to do or even say since the air around them was getting more tense with each passing moment, but Naruto had beaten him to the punch though as Naruto turned to Sasuke and spoke. "At least we get some free food, huh?" Naruto said lightly, but Sasuke snapped his head at Naruto and gave him a glare, Naruto was surprised by the look, but then was even more surprised as when he realized why Sasuke reacted in such a way, "Are you not going?" Sasuke let up his glare and turned his head to the side.

"I probably shouldn't..." Sasuke stated quietly, avoiding Naruto's gaze, which was filled with worry, Naruto racked his brain for something to say that would convince Sasuke to go see his dad, it wasn't just because of the free food he wanted to go, but because he knew that Sasuke was somewhat scared, Naruto had to reassure him that he would be there for him.

"I think you should go, I mean apart from the obvious, being free food..." Naruto joked, causing Sasuke to give him a unimpressed, yet slightly playful look, "You should also go because I know you want to" Naruto finished, Sasuke looked at Naruto slightly surprised, _How did he know that?..._ Sasuke bit his lip, before looking down at the ground, Naruto knew that he only needed one more push before he was convinced, "And I'll be right there" At those words, Sasuke visibly relaxed a little, but his pride would never allow Naruto to think that he needed him.

"Dobe, like I need you..." Sasuke mumbled quietly, averting his eyes, Naruto knew Sasuke kind of did, but kept quiet, Sasuke had a superiority complex, so admitting any kind of weakness, caused Sasuke to obsess over it until it drove him crazy and he melted down, which lead to several days of depression in bed, Sasuke kept his depression to himself so Naruto and Sakura were completely unaware, but Kakashi had worked it out from his moods and also Kakashi had a way of knowing things you don't want people to know, like seriously, the man could blackmail the entire village, though Kakashi wasn't that kind of person, so it was fine that Kakashi sensed it, it was also fine since Kakashi never brought it up, so Sasuke didn't exactly know that Kakashi knew, but had a feeling he did anyway. Sasuke looked at Naruto as he thought for a moment, "So...you'll be right there?" Sasuke mumbled, trying to sound as if he didn't care whether Naruto came with him or not, but Naruto was good for moral support, even if he did annoy Sasuke, Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Of course! Free food!" Naruto replied enthusiastically, Sasuke was about to give Naruto an annoyed look before he realized that Naruto had said that for his sake, letting Sasuke keep hold of his precious pride, Naruto allowed himself to be portrayed as an naïve idiot so Sasuke would feel more comfortable, Sasuke was surprised by the act and began to think deeper into the act of kindness, _How many times has he done that without me noticing? Does he always do that? Does he know what I'm really thinking and feeling? Is he still an idiot like when he was a child or is he just pretending?..._ It would explain a lot, Naruto's sudden sprouts of genius and times of seriousness that seemed to come naturally to Naruto, it actually suited him when he was calm and spoke in a certain way, the mature look really looked good on Naruto, and that thought alone was shocking. Naruto Uzumaki? Not acting like a child? What demons have twisted the world for that to be a possibility? Maybe he was so used to acting such a way, it would be easier than just being having to deal with everyone's constant questioning about his calm and mature personality...Nah! _He's just an idiot, always have been, always will be..._ Sasuke concluded that Naruto really did just want free food, because why would Naruto care about him? Naruto hated him and Sasuke was fine with that, Sasuke hated Naruto and Naruto was fine with that too, well that's what Sasuke thought the extent of their relationship was anyway. Sasuke would never admit that he didn't exactly _hate_ Naruto, he just...I don't know, it just seems like they couldn't talk without it turning into an insult battle or a physical fight, they just clashed, and honestly, sometimes Sasuke didn't want to fight over every little thing, when he was younger it came naturally to fight Naruto, it was second nature and didn't even have to think about it, but now?...Sasuke was getting tired of it, Naruto was one the very very few people that have gotten close to Sasuke and sometimes, in the dark of the night, wallowing in his spike of temporary depression, he would very rarely think, 'I wonder what Naruto's doing?' or 'Is Naruto busy right now?' and if he felt really effected then sometimes 'I want to talk to Naruto'. When Naruto, for a split second, stop arguing with Sasuke, it was almost a peaceful feeling, the relief of not stressing over whose best or whose worst was a massive weight lifted off of Sasuke's shoulders, but like he said, it lasted for a split second, then it was back to normal of the fighting, it just got boring after a while, maybe Sasuke was getting bored of Naruto, maybe he just didn't get his attention like before, maybe Sasuke just realized that Naruto was the same child he met long ago and the arguing and conversations were just getting repeated, Sasuke had no idea what Naruto felt about it, probably doesn't even realize, because he's too busy being a idiot who lives in the past, Sasuke came to this conclusion though he was unaware that Naruto may have came to a conclusion of his own, but he wouldn't learn about that till later. Sasuke sighed and decided that this was just too complicated to think about, Naruto and his relationship was complicated and even though Naruto said they were best friends, he did say that they were different and though Naruto had a mini speech about their friendship he still didn't understand were they stood, Sasuke looked up at Naruto who seemed to be in a bit of a world of his own and sighed.

"I'm...gonna get back to the Inn, you go eat ramen without me" Sasuke stated emotionlessly, Naruto turned round to him to protest, opening his mouth he saw Sasuke's emotionally drained face and quickly shut it, he didn't like seeing his friend like this, it tore him apart to think he couldn't really help, because the one thing Naruto had, that could help comfort Sasuke was his ability to relate to Sasuke, since they both always had similar problems, though under different contexts, they both grew up alone, so Naruto was able to say words that made sense to Sasuke's situation, but not this time, since Naruto had no idea what Sasuke could be going through right now so had no words of wisdom or comfort, so had to suffer in silence as his friend seemed to be hopeless and lost and once again.

Alone.

Naruto tried to think of something to say, but before he could even come close to a helpful thought, Sasuke turned around and began to slowly walk back to the Inn, Naruto watched him helplessly walk away and instantly felt an angry guilt, he couldn't think of anything to say! _What a great help I turned out to be..._ Naruto wanted to punch a wall to relieve stress, he wanted to spar, to train, Gah! Anything that would elevate his anger, he hated the idea that Sasuke was going to go sinking back into loneliness and the friendship they had build would come crumbling down and Naruto didn't know if he could build that back up again. It took Naruto some time, but he managed to break some of Sasuke's walls down, Naruto got some broken ribs in return, but he still got closer to Sasuke! He would never admit it, but growing up he looked up to Sasuke, not as a role model as some teachers said he was, not as someone cool as the fangirls remarked him as, not even one of the best ninjas of his age as the boys called him, Sasuke was a rival, someone he had to catch up to and beat, no matter what, that was what Sasuke was for Naruto, well when they were younger anyway... Naruto thought about it and without being arrogant, could say he definitely caught up with Sasuke some time ago, in fact, because of his training with Jiraiya for a year, he became stronger and as surprising as it sounds, smarter, the only reason Naruto acts the way that he does was because he was happy with acting immature and childish, it was fun and had it's perks, so not many people looked to you for the answers and that was an added bonus, since that kind of pressure made Naruto uncomfortable, also Jiraiya told Naruto that not showing how smart you really are, means people never actually know what your thinking, it means you can quietly work away in the shadows without being disturbed. When training with Jiraiya, Naruto found out that Jiraiya wasn't just some powerful pervert, he had an amazing logic and frankly, after talking to Jiraiya for a while realized that he was probably smarter than Shikamaru! The man was actually calmer and even less perverted, when they were alone and Jiraiya told Naruto he would be honest in everything he did when training him, Jiraiya seemed different, he didn't go off on one of his 'Research journeys' or experiments in the bathhouse, Naruto swore that Jiraiya never even looked at a women, never mind chase after them, it was incredible as well as training Jiraiya did him other favours, something you will learn later about, Naruto had... let's say contacts with certain people because of certain things and it was all thanks to Jiraiya, but like I said, you'll learn that later... Naruto wasn't exactly sure about what Sasuke thought of him, he meant honestly, what Sasuke honestly thought of him, but wishing for it was hopeless, since the boy was like a closed book, all he really got was the title and the blurb, pretty much what everyone else knew, though he grew up with Sasuke so you would think that Naruto knew everything about Sasuke, well that wasn't exactly false, he did know personal things about Sasuke, but nothing major, people thought that Naruto knew everything about Sasuke, but Naruto just knew how to act around Sasuke, they were different things, he knew what pushed his buttons and what would make him happy, he got into arguments on purpose, because that was the closest they could have to a civil conversation, that fact alone was sad, but Naruto took what he could get when it came to Sasuke, since Sasuke probably hated him, Naruto sometimes, when really bored and all alone, he would think 'I wonder if the teme is doing anything?' or sometimes 'Is Sasuke too busy to spar right now?' and if he was really feeling open 'I want to talk to Sasuke', but that would never happen, so he was stuck with arguments over petty things for the rest of his life, Naruto sighed and suddenly didn't feel like eating or going back to the Inn, so he decided to walk along the beach, to clear his head, since the sudden departure of Sasuke put a damper on his mood, sighing again he began to walk, sometimes thinking.

'Is Sasuke OK?'

 **Wow guys, this freaking chapter took me loooong, it was longer than I thought it was gonna be, but hopefully that makes up for the fact that I haven't posted a chapter in a while, but I've been sick! Damn you weak immune system, you have cursed me once again! But like I said the chapters will be coming out on a slower pace, but enough of that! Next chapter will show what happens at dinner with Shen! (Which involves a scene I've wanted to do since I started this fanfic!) Sakura finds courage in Naruto's words annnnd I'll somehow add in a little surprise for Shen, but I only have a loose idea of what going to happen, so if you wanna put in an idea, I will be all up in that, OK my loyal students! Moshi Mosh!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry my lovely students! This came out very late, forgive me sempais! Please understand! I got a new Naruto game with Sasuke dressed as Naruto, I just had to play it...annnnd then I got carried away and ended up playing it for a looong time, damn you Naruto and your addictivness! Sigh...well at least I got this started! Alright on with the story!**

Sasuke was in the bathroom Inn, hands leaning on the marble surface that surrounded the sink, he was currently trying to steady his breathing as he looked at himself in the mirror, it was 6 and within an hour he was going to have dinner with his father and Naruto though the father didn't know he was the father and also didn't even know who Sasuke was, what could possibly go wrong? Sighing he bit his lip trying to think about what would happen tonight, he never went to one of these things before, yeah, eating with his team after a mission counted he supposed, but it would be kind of different since he knew them for a while, well Naruto is going to be there at least, so a familiar face will make Sasuke more comfortable at the dinner. As Sasuke continued to mentally prep himself for tonight, Naruto knocked on the door, bringing Sasuke out of his paranoid thoughts as he looked towards the door.

"Have you finished your make-up yet, Teme princess?" Naruto mocked in an impatient voice, Sasuke gave the door an unimpressed look and he sighed, glancing back at the mirror one more time he made his way to the door, opening it he was met with a pouting Naruto while Sasuke continued to give him an unimpressed look which turned into a glare as he pushed past Naruto.

"Dobe, have patience" Sasuke stated in an annoyed manner, Naruto just folded his arms and pouted like a child, not caring if he still was being impatient.

"I have patience!"

"You have the patience of an irritable child" Sasuke replied sarcastically, causing Naruto to give a angry look.

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why do you have to be the bane of my existence?" Sasuke responded harshly, flinching a bit at his own words, Naruto seemed to be taken aback by the insult and let his arms fall to his side, since Sasuke never put so much venom in his insults towards Naruto, Naruto knew something was wrong and when his mind clicked, he understood what was going on.

"Your nervous about tonight?" Naruto questioned in more of a statement then a question, Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, unable to respond, he turned his head to the side, averting his eyes as Naruto continued to watch him with a sympathetic look.

"What...what makes you think that?" Sasuke asked in a slightly weak voice, folding his arms protectively, Naruto's face softened before walking over.

"Just a question...so...are you?" Naruto enquired carefully, trying not to push any buttons, but Sasuke snapped his head up at Naruto with a aggravated expression.

"Of course not Dobe!" Sasuke yelled in a hostile voice, his fist clenched tights and his whole body stiff and shaking slightly, Sasuke's eye widened at how loud his yelled, he didn't often get angry and express himself, Naruto looked at Sasuke surprised and blinked, _He's really nervous..._ Naruto shook his head and thought of something to say.

"Oh well, if you were, then I would have probably told you to stop thinking of what could go wrong and think what could go right, If you were nervous of course..." Naruto replied, giving a small smile to say 'I know your nervous, but I'll pretend that your not', Sasuke blinked before exhaling some of his stress out, he looked back up at Naruto still retaining a glare.

"Well if I was nervous, which I'm not, and you said that, I would have said that when people are nervous, it's usually for a bad reason" Sasuke responded slightly sarcastic, trying to gain some of his pride back, but Naruto just gave an amused expression at the comment.

"Then I would have told you that your wrong and feeling nervous doesn't mean something bad is going to happen, it means something great is" Naruto said optimistically, Sasuke lost the playfulness in his expression and voice as he sighed.

"You're an idiot..." Sasuke mumbled out sadly, but Naruto heard him loud and clear, Naruto watched Sasuke sympathetically before Naruto walked over to Sasuke and did something that surprised Sasuke and Naruto.

He hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke stiffened when Naruto gave him the hug, his eyes wide with shock, Naruto was silent with no expression, but inside was currently questioning his own actions, _How the hell did this happen? Why the fuck am I hugging Sasuke and-Oh shit Sasuke looks mad...annnnd here it comes..._ Sasuke's fist was thrown into Naruto's stomach, making Naruto land on his ass and hold his stomach in pain, Sasuke looked down in anger and embarrassment with a red face.

"What the hell are you doing weirdo!?" Sasuke yelled, his hands fisted until they turned white from clenching so tight, with his face still blushing furiously, Naruto blinked trying to not see floating shapes around him, he shook his head and looked up at Sasuke in a half pout, half annoyed look.

"It's called a hug"

"I know what it's called asshole!" Sasuke snarled back, not happy with the kind of sarcastic answer he got, "Why did you hug me?!" Sasuke demanded angrily, while Naruto seemed to look caught off guard by the question and just made strange gestures with his hands.

"I dunno! I just-well-I don't know! Jesus Sasuke, you didn't have to freaking punch me! I was just, ya know, comforting you or something!"

"You think that comforted me? Are you insane? OK one, I didn't need your pity-"

"Comfort!"

"Whatever! Two, you do not hug me, ever, even if I'm on the brink of death, you don't touch me or even go near me, keep your distance you prick!" Sasuke explained annoyed and angry at Naruto and at bit at himself for actually thinking that it felt...nice, _No no no! It didn't feel nice at all! It was gross and I hated it and there wasn't any sense of comfort! At all!...well...it wasn't...that bad...but I still hated it!..._ Sasuke scolded himself for thinking such a thing or even the fact that he let Naruto hug him longer than necessary, he probably could have avoided that hug! Naruto just caught Sasuke by surprise! It wasn't like he actually wanted to be held! No way! Sasuke had no desire and no doubt that he would have avoided that hug sooner. Well, almost.

"Alright alright! I'm sorry, jeez don't get your panties in a twist" At that last comment, Sasuke gave Naruto a vicious glare that could melt ice, Naruto put his hands up in a silent gesture to say 'I didn't say anything', Sasuke grumbled something under his breath before sighing and walking towards the door.

"Come on then, let's get this over with" Sasuke stated as Naruto perked up and jumped happily to his feet and hopped after Sasuke in excitement of free food, drooling and daydreaming about how hungry he was even though he already had a lot of food for the day, but hey! He was a growing boy, he needed food! Even of he ate enough food in an hour to feed an entire village, but that was irrelevant. By the time they got to Shen's home, Sasuke's bottom lip was thoroughly chewed and red since Sasuke had been gnawing on it non-stop, Naruto watched him do this, but didn't say anything, since Sasuke would deny it anyway and that would only make the problem worse and Naruto wasn't that worried since Sasuke's nervousness was only natural in a situation like this. So when they arrived Naruto gave a impressed whistle, it seemed that Shen was living rather comfortably, nothing crazy like a huge mansion or castle, but a rather nice looking villa that fit in with the rest of the beach based place.

"Man! That looks like an awesome place to live!, right Sasuke?, Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as his smile had dropped and was currently watching Sasuke whose eyes were wide with terror, finally processing where he was and who he was about to see, he swished around with a nervous look on his features.

"Um you know what, I think I'm allergic to dinner, so I'm just gonna go, bye" Sasuke said in a rush, he about to walk off when Naruto turned him back around and began pushing Sasuke over to the house, who was not making any move to try to go to the villa.

"Nah, I think you'll survive"

"I'm serious, I might explode"

"Sasuke..."

"What? It could happen!"

"OK, your nervousness is seriously getting out of control" Naruto stated, making Sasuke turn around to face him so he wasn't being shoved by Naruto anymore, he gave Naruto a glare before speaking.

"I told you, I'm not nervous" Sasuke grinded out in an annoyed voice, Naruto just folded his arms and gave Sasuke a disbelieving expression.

"Yeah you are, your just as nervous as Sakura when Hinata comes round"

"I am not-Wait what?" Sasuke asked caught off guard by the comment and stared at Naruto with a very confused expression, Naruto just thought that Sasuke needed confirmation on what he just said to continued to explain.

"One word. Yuri." Naruto said all knowingly, but Sasuke continued to just be confused and since he wasn't confused very often he made a very cute expression, like a child would when baffled, Sasuke even tilted his head a bit and with those big eyes and flawless skin he looked even more like a cute girl, _I see why guys come onto Sasuke so much..._ Naruto thought, but quickly shook his head from the thought, he already knew Sasuke looked like a girl, there was no point in reaffirming it.

"What's...yuri?" Sasuke asked slowly, never hearing the word before so trying to get the word pronounced properly, Naruto just looked surprised at Sasuke before answering.

"Basically the female version of Yaoi"

"Is that some kind of food?..."

"What? No! Have you never had 'the talk' or something?" Naruto asked but all he got in response was Sasuke just blinking at him, when realization dawned upon Naruto, his arms fell to his side and looked at Sasuke in shock, Sasuke gave a weird look to Naruto before Naruto came back to life, "OH MY GOD! YOUR SO INNOCENT!" Naruto exclaimed making Sasuke look at him bewildered by the sudden outburst.

"What? The hell do you mean innocent?" Sasuke demanded in a annoyed voice.

"Teme! Don't you know about sex?!"

"Wha..? Of course I do! Why the hell are you bringing that up all of a sudden!?" Sasuke yelled with his entire face blushing crimson from the mention of sex, but Naruto seemed to be completely unphased by the term and thought of it as just another word since it was all some of his friends talked about and was pass the blushing stage, but Sasuke never talked or even thought about that kind of thing, except when he got _really_ frustrated, but Uchihas have hormones too! Other than that the only time he had ever paid attention to sex was when he was 12 and decided to find out how to revive his clan, that book was _way_ too descriptive and the pictures made Sasuke gag, for some reason the women in particular made Sasuke feel weird, not an attractive weird, a bad kind of weird, the kind where he felt like the women were disgusting and though the men didn't exactly appeal to him, they didn't disgust Sasuke like he thought they would, he wasn't attracted, just curious...he still was curious since he was still a virgin and no guy had really caught his attention.

Yes guy.

Sasuke realized that he preferred males because when thinking of a potential mate, he would think of a male instead of a girl and when people talked about their 'type', Sasuke would often think of a male and tried to think what his 'type' would be since everyone had one and it made it easier for them to find someone they liked.

Sasuke wanted someone smart, serious, strong and with a respectful character, but apparently that didn't count since those were the traits that Sasuke wanted, 'type' meant more of the physical side. Sasuke wasn't a shallow person at all, since he didn't really care what they looked like so long as Sasuke thought they looked good, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, so Sasuke could find some fat loser, pimples, warts and all, but as long as Sasuke liked him, it wouldn't matter. Though Sasuke wasn't quite the saint, since when he took care *Ahem* of his frustrations, he _did_ have a picture of a very sexy male which was partly naked due to the fact that he took the picture out of a playgirl magazine that Sai gave to him as a joke and said 'If he ever gets lonely and Naruto's not around' and even though he claimed to have thrown that piece of filth away, his curiosity made him flicker through the magazine, he was getting to the end and was going to burn it when his eyes lingered on a particular image of a boy his age maybe a few years older.

The boy was shirtless with black swimming trunks and currently knee deep in water, with his wet blonde hair stuck to his face and beads of water trailing down his muscled, toned chest and torso, his arms behind his head posing and flexing his muscles that weren't too aggressive or buff, but instead rather modest but noticeable and Sasuke had taken a liking to this particular picture. Whether it was his dominating eyes or his sinful smirk, Sasuke often bit his lip at the image and couldn't for the life of him know what it was about this picture that made him so turned on, regardless, Sasuke would look at this picture while *Ahem* relieving his problems, he wouldn't fantasize about being with the man since it didn't feel right in some kind of way, since pleasuring himself was already bad enough for Sasuke, he didn't need to imagine his dignity being fucked senseless, since there was no way Sasuke could dominate the male in the picture since he screamed Seme and though Sasuke hated to admit it, he probably would be Uke in most relationships due to his inexperience, lack of sexual drive and the fact that he looked feminine much to Sasuke's dislike. It annoyed Sasuke to no end, but that wasn't the problem right now, since Naruto was currently staring at Sasuke like he had grown two heads.

"Wow, I know your like, asexual or something, but damn I didn't know you were _that_ naïve"

"I'm not! My mind just isn't as perverted as yours!" Sasuke replied with his face still resembling a cherry, Naruto wanted to laugh at Sasuke for his cute reaction to the mention of sex, you think that he would be used to it, since they did have Sai on his team, but Naruto just guessed that Sasuke ignored him so he wouldn't have really heard it as much. Though Naruto didn't get to laugh at Sasuke, someone else did, they both turned around to see Shen leaning in the doorway with his arms folded and laughing at the both of them.

"Ha ha, you boys are hilarious to watch! Come on in, the food should be ready any minute now" Shen said walking back into the villa leaving the door wide open leaving the two boys in silence, they looked at each other before following Shen into the villa. Naruto closed the large wooden door behind him before walking after Sasuke, as they looked around trying to see where Shen had gotten to, Shen popped his head from a room and smiled, "Over here!" Shen said as he gave them a wave before retracting his head, Naruto and Sasuke walked over to the room and saw the large rectangle table set out neatly with plates, glasses and cutlery. Naruto and Sasuke took in the impressive sight as the room, though decorated simple had a exquisite look about it, so it looked impressive but not in a snooty or snobby way.

"Whoa" Naruto voiced since it was a rare sight for them both since they didn't really get invited to eat at other people's homes, Shen from another room popped his head out again and grinned.

"I'll be out in a minute, make yourselves comfortable!" Shen called out from another room, Sasuke walked over to one of the chairs and sat, Naruto was going (the keyword being going) to do the same, but then his eyes locked on the chair at the head of the table, it was larger and had intricate designs all over, with carvings complimenting the chair. Naruto went tunnel vision for the chair and looked at it as if it was a giant bowl of ramen surrounded other various foods, Naruto hovered over to the impressive chair and drooled as Sasuke noticed his gaze upon the chair.

"Don't even think about it dobe, that's probably where Shen sits, since this is his house"

"But Sasuke! This chair looks so cool and listen! If your quiet enough you can hear the chair calling me!"

"Naruto..."

" _~Naruto~ Sit on me!~It's your destiny!~_ See Sasuke! It would be rude if I didn't sit on the chair now!"

"Your right! It would be rude and if I've learnt something in life, it's always listen to talking chairs" Shen said amusingly from the doorway, both heads looked towards Shen who was once again smiling at the two, Shen smiled again and motioned towards the chair "I think that the chair is going to be very offended if you don't sit on it" Naruto blinked before breaking out into a full grin, he jumped up in the air and landed on the chair and smiled to himself gleefully as Sasuke just gave an disapproving look towards Naruto, Shen chuckled at the boys and made his way towards the other end of the medium sized table. As he sat he saw Sasuke glaring at Naruto who was in awe of the seat and currently studying the chair, Sasuke continued to glare at Naruto making Shen chuckle "It's fine Skip, really, I don't think I've ever actually sat in that chair before anyway, it was just here when I moved in" Shen explained nonchalantly, Sasuke's glare had let up, but still was giving Naruto a disapproving look.

"When did you move into an awesome place like this?" Naruto asked his curiosity peaked, Shen rested on his hands that were intertwined, something that Sasuke did, both Naruto and Sasuke noticed this and were amazed by the similarities, Shen didn't notice the surprised expressions and was currently thinking about Naruto's question.

"Hmm, I was around...17, I think, yeah! 17, when I moved out of Konoha that is-"

"Whoa! You're from Konoha!? That's so-"

"Naruto! Don't interrupt people when they're talking" Sasuke scolded.

"But you just interrupted me!" Naruto whined.

"That's because what you say doesn't hold any importance" Sasuke hissed.

"Ha ha! It's fine Skip, he's just curious and yes Naruto, I'm originally from Konoha" Shen explained as Naruto sat in utter shock, until Naruto realised that it was Sasuke's dad so he probably would be from Konoha, _I guess that's why Sasuke looking at me like I'm an idiot..._ Naruto thought as he gave an apologetic look towards Sasuke something akin to his famous puppy eyed expression and NO ONE can resist his puppy eyed expression, it was even more effective than his sexy no jutsu, probably because he was used to begging more. Naruto didn't know if it would work on Sasuke, since he just argued with him, to Naruto that would be like resorting to something really needy and that meant that Sasuke was winning and Naruto will never let that happen, sigh, it was his ninja way...even if it is tiresome and wanted to actually talk to Sasuke without fighting or claiming it never to have happened, because that was what they did, when they actually got along, for some reason they both agreed to forget about it, they didn't know why and as much as they claimed to have forget about it they would think about how much they _could_ get along.

Shen then made a strange symbol with his hands and mumbled something under his breath, suddenly a small poof of smoke went up in front of Sasuke, Naruto and himself and as the smoke disappeared what was revealed was a plate filled with pasta, different assortments of cheeses and meats along with some delicious vegetables and even some mixed herbs in sauce, Sasuke was completely silent in shock while Naruto made his surprise known.

"H-How did you do that!" Naruto exclaimed as Shen just chuckled, picking up his cutlery and began to eat his food while Naruto just stared at Shen in amazement.

"Well, I have some jutsus of my own, including transportation because ya know, I was a ninja after all, when I left I was in Anbu, but I decided to quit" Shen explained, Naruto made a 'oh' sound and began to hungrily eat his food, Sasuke also began to eat his food, but at a more graceful speed rather than Naruto who held no shame.

"So...why did you decide to leave?" Sasuke asked quietly, shocking Naruto, since Sasuke never initiated conversation, regardless of Shen being Sasuke's dad, Sasuke seemed generally interested in what Shen had to say, so his voice held no malice or venom, just curious and calm, Shen smiled and began to think about the question.

"Hmm, well I just wanted to travel and see all the beautiful things in life and though being a ninja was great, I've met so many people and made amazing bonds with them, so I'm really happy that I got the chance to see the world!" Shen explained gleefully, happiness behind every word, Sasuke gave a small nod of his head entranced by the answer since he never gave anyone the time to care what they were saying, but now that he was it was more interesting than he thought it would be. "Also a lot people wanted me to become Hokage, but I'm not serious enough for something like that and besides hard work isn't really my thing and neither is making big decisions, on the other hand I would very much like to wear that hat...it reminds me of a sombrero..."

"Ha ha ha ha! What an awesome reason to want to be the Hokage!" Naruto laughed while Sasuke remained quiet, processing the response, "So what awesome things did you see when you travelled!?" Naruto asked excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Oh well, I went to many places, all over this country to all the villages, even went out of the country a few times to see **(Yes, I know these places don't exist in the Naruto world, but work with me here)** Germany, Cuba, Australia and my personal favourite, Italy! Italian food is my favourite! I guess that's why we're having it tonight" Shen chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, Sasuke blinked at the answer and couldn't believe it, _That's my favourite too..._ Sasuke really couldn't believe the similarities between the both of them, but there were bound to be some things in common with Shen, in fact now that he thought about it he never had anything in common with Fugaku except the sharingan, but Shen probably had that, Sasuke wasn't sure, he would have to ask him at some point, but not tonight anyway.

"That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts while Shen just smiled.

"Well, when you got your own boat, you can go pretty much anywhere" Shen stated nonchalantly, but Naruto was in awe.

"You got your own boat!?" Naruto said amazed, Sasuke just rolled his eyes at how easily impressed Naruto was and also at his childish behaviour, but he would rather have him here than not, though he would never admit that.

"Come down to the pier sometime with Skip and I'll show you!" Shen said gleefully causing Naruto to look unbelievably happy at the offer, it's not that he was crazy about boats or anything he just liked getting invited to things and who knows? Maybe there will be more free food, "How about it Skip?" Shen asked.

"Um...yeah" Sasuke replied quietly avoiding his gaze and had been silently eating his food while listening to both of them, Naruto noticed how quiet Sasuke had responded and was somewhat grateful that Shen didn't seem to notice, probably because it was normal for Shen to see Sasuke shy around him, but to Naruto it was strange since Sasuke spoke his mind because he didn't care what others thought, he had his own mind and wouldn't ever allowed himself to change to fit someone else's standards, it was an admirable quality to have since it meant that Sasuke stayed true to who he was...or he just doesn't care and likes being sarcastic.

One of the two.

"This food tastes great Shen!" Naruto complimented, taking the unwanted attention off of Sasuke, Sasuke felt grateful towards the action and gave a thankful look at Naruto, but quickly went back to his normal expression. He was Sasuke after all.

"Thanks, but I'm actually trying not to eat it so fast, it's a bad habit of mine"

"I get it and don't worry, I probably eat a lot faster than you"

"Ha ha, I don't think so kid"

"Ha ha, I do think so"

"Oh ho ho are you challenging me?" Shen questioned playfully, putting his arm on the table with a wicked smirk across his face, Naruto imitated the action and soon both were having a staring match, Sasuke just looked between them unimpressed since the match between both of them was clearly just for fun.

"Only if your up for losing!" Naruto responded with a confident grin, at that remark both competitors began to eat their food as fast as possible and chomped down on every piece of food on their plate, so much in fact that they didn't even make a mess with the food since they were eating it way too quickly to let it become a mess. As they wolfed down their food, Sasuke just glanced between them and shook his head lightly, completely disapproving of their behaviour he just gave a exasperated sigh.

"Morons..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath as he continued to eat his food _normally_ unlike the two others who had came to an end of their food eating competition, both had finished around the same time and when they looked at each other just laughed.

"I think I won that one kid"

"What! No way! I totally ate faster than you!"

"Ha ha, just accept it Naruto!"

"No way!"

"All right then, let's ask Skip" Shen proclaimed confidently, Sasuke stopped eating and rolled his eyes, _Why are they involving me in this?..._ "So Skip, who won the competition?"

"Which one? The eating one or the 'Who is the most immature' one?"

"Teme! Who you calling immature?!" Naruto yelled angrily towards the raven-haired boy and in return Sasuke gave him a glare, but gaining the attention of both, Shen began to laugh.

"Ha ha ha! I guess he's right, it is a bit silly for me to challenge a kid" Shen chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Eh!? I'm not a kid!"

"You have the same mentality of when I first met you dobe" Sasuke pointed out, causing Naruto to scrunch up his face and stick his tongue out at Sasuke childishly.

"Teme!"

"Dobe..." Sasuke replied in a deadpan voice which held no emotion, Naruto just gave an cannibalistic 'Grrr' towards Sasuke who was ignoring the challenging noise, but once again they broke away from their fight when Shen burst out into a fit of chuckles.

"Aww, that's so cute! You two have pet names for each other" Shen cooed like women would to adorable babies, Naruto and Sasuke just blinked, they never thought of it like some kind of pet name, just an insult, but they did refer to one another like that for as long as they could remember so it was a nickname that only they used

Correction

A nickname that only _they_ were permitted to use, Sakura as a joke once called Naruto a dobe and in response he immediately told her to, and I quote, 'Shut the fuck up' Sakura was taken by surprise and was too shocked to get angry and while in her shock Naruto was apologizing like mad, he didn't expect to say something like that at all, it just didn't feel right someone else calling him dobe, of course Sakura whacked him on the head, but knew why Naruto had said that and made sure she and no others called him dobe apart from Sasuke of course.

Sasuke's story was quite familiar, while Naruto was off with Jiraiya for a year, Sasuke had taken private training with Kakashi, and after a hard day of training, Kakashi had told him to rest for the day and since he loved teasing the boy he added on a Teme to see how he would react. **It did not go well.** Almost in an instant while walking away when he heard the nickname did he tell Kakashi to 'Fuck off', Kakashi was actually surprised himself at the serious threat when Sasuke swooshed back around with his face just as surprised, he humbly apologized to Kakashi and walked back to his place of resting feeling unbelievably embarrassed, he never talked to Kakashi like that before and granted Sasuke wasn't the most respectful to others but he never told someone something like that before. Though Kakashi wasn't mad, oh no, he was finding it amusing, hearing the Uchiha boy lose control, apologize to him and confirm Kakashi's suspicions in under one minute was fantastic to Kakashi.

Anyway, back to the dinner table.

Sasuke had a small blush peppering his face as 'pet' names were usually used for couples, _He says it like we're a...Oh my god he doesn't think that we're..._ Sasuke freaked out at his own thought which was only worsened when Shen spoke again.

"So how long have you two been together?" He asked innocently and while it seemed like Naruto didn't notice the implication, Sasuke's blush went up another level, _Oh great, he really thinks I'm with that dobe, why the hell would I be with that annoying, childish, stupid, irritating, hot, sad excuse of a-Wait what?..._ From that Sasuke's mind and face went completely blank, he couldn't even fathom a single thought, he wasn't close to any sort of movement, he didn't even blink, just sat silently...completely empty of anything, when it all struck his mind at once causing a mini explosion inside Sasuke's brain. _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, NOT HOT, NOT HOT, NOT HOT, NOT HOT! WHAT THE FUCK BRAIN?! How can you find that imbecilic monkey to be hot?! That complete mess of a goofy grin, big eyes, blonde hair...toned...muscled...tanned body...OK so he had some decent qualities about him, big whoop..._ But...this was strange according to Sasuke, since Sasuke never found him attractive before and now that he thought about it, whenever he thought of Naruto it would be him as a idiotic 12 year old, not the fine 16 year old he was. Sasuke was so used to that Naruto that he never saw the person he had become.

With this new epiphany that all happened in a split second, he glanced at Naruto and was surprised at what he saw, since he didn't see that stupid child, but instead a very attractive young man, Sasuke was shocked, how did he not see that before? What Naruto had really become, I mean of course Sasuke didn't actually see him as a 12 year old but he never acknowledged him as a young man either. He never acknowledged Naruto to be someone attractive either, Sasuke didn't instantly fall in love with him or something, he just realised that Naruto was actually pretty good looking, he didn't like him anymore or any less, he was the same idiot, but just more appealing to look at.

"Hm? Oh...Um,we knew each other since like 3 or 4, so about 13-14 years" Naruto said, answering Shen's question while Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts from the noise of Naruto, Shen smiled at the answer and rested his face on the back of his hand.

"Aww, that's so cute, childhood sweethearts" Shen said sweetly admiring the two before him, Sasuke cringed at the comment, Naruto finally took note of what Shen was implying and opened his mouth to correct him, but Sasuke had beaten it him to it.

"We're not a couple" Sasuke stated plainly, though a hint of annoyance was in Sasuke's voice like he said this statement a lot, which was true, Naruto and Sasuke would often have to explain that they're were not a couple, it usually happened with others ninjas who weren't familiar with them or some of the people they helped on their missions. When this correction was made, the people who had mistaken them were very apologetic and would from then on avoid them because they felt awkward for mistaking them for a couple, but instead of apologizing Shen just gave a disbelieving look at the both of them.

"Really?" Shen questioned as if he didn't believe what they were saying, both boys just looked surprised at the question and Naruto was the first to recover from the unexpected response and cleared his voice.

"Um...yeah..." Naruto said awkwardly, but Shen still looked unconvinced, he tilted his head and observed the both of them.

"Are you sure? Because I'm getting that kind vibe from you guys..."

"We're really not a-"

"Like from that manga Fairy Tail, Natsu and Gray...they were fire and ice I believe, they argued and were completely different, but opposites attract I guess"

"You're not listening to us we're not-"

"I mean there's an obvious connection between you two that's just plain simple to see"

"If you would just listen to us we're-"

"Maybe it's just a matter of confessing, well I can't think of a better time than now! So go ahead, anything to confess?" Shen finally finished leaning back in his chair putting his hands behind his head, Sasuke and Naruto just stared at him like he was mad and didn't say anything. That was until Naruto stared at Sasuke silently, Sasuke felt someone watching him and slowly turned his head to Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke snapped sharply, Naruto just remained silent before turning his head to the side.

"Nothing" Naruto replied nonchalantly causing Sasuke's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

"You didn't actually expect me to confess something did you?"

"I wasn't expecting it, but there still is the possibility that you could have" Naruto replied as Sasuke continued to give him a death glare that would terrify the devil himself, Naruto just shrugged and paid no mind to the glare "I didn't think you was going to, I'm just trying to expect the unexpected"

"The unexpected is _you_ actually thinking"

"Ah ha! So you admit that I was thinking!" Naruto replied triumphantly, unaware that he had insulted himself, Sasuke just sighed as Shen broke into another fit of laughter.

"Oh ho Skip, I think he's got you there" Shen joked, Sasuke just ended up giving him a 'Sorry about the idiot' look towards Shen with him responding to him with a 'He's funny, it's fine' look. Sasuke was still unconvinced, but it was somewhat put to rest when Naruto and Shen began to converse like they were old friends across the table, Sasuke looked between them and somehow with no explanation his chest began to feel kind of...warm...it was an unfamiliar feeling, but he has definitely felt it somewhere before, but he couldn't remember when...It was strange since suddenly it was like he didn't have the need to be so defensive and let his posture relax a little, Sasuke was good with words but a boy of few, so the only way he could describe it was...nice...

Sasuke shook his head of the thought about the weird feeling and brought himself back to reality, he listened to the conversation and engaged when necessary, even though it had started off a bit awkward soon the night was flowing freely with lively dialogue and a natural atmosphere. The night consisted of Naruto telling stories of team 7, with Sasuke correcting the exaggerated details, Shen in return had some stories of when he was a ninja himself. How he was the top of his class, his team and friends, which included Kakashi, Iruka and even Gai, both were surprised by how many people Shen knew in Konoha and even more surprised that he seemed to know them even better than Naruto and Sasuke and probably Sakura. None of them had even noticed that a good two hours had passed and had only noticed when Shen saw the clock on the wall.

"Oh wow, it's like 10, times flies when your having fun I guess!" Shen chuckled sheepishly, Sasuke felt a slight prick at his heart though since any other time he would have wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, but now?...He wanted to talk to Shen some more to find out more about him, it was only natural to be curious, but Sasuke didn't know how to go about it, he couldn't just ask to stay a bit longer that would be rude. Sasuke let out a quiet sigh, _I guess I should just go..._ Sasuke thought sourly, it seemed like Naruto had somehow read his mind when they all got up from the table and began to walk down the corridor, he looked at Sasuke and smiled to himself because he had a plan! And Sasuke would definitely think he was a genius! Well...that's what Naruto thought anyway...

"Oh man, I never thought you could possibly be that rude!" Naruto exclaimed dramatically, let's just say he's not going to be winning awards any time soon.

"What?" Sasuke questioned in a deadpan voice, Shen turned around to see what Naruto was going on about.

"Yeah...I mean like how can you not help Shen with the cleaning up, I mean that is just so rude Dattebayo-san, so rude!" Naruto explained putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and giving a disapproving look, Sasuke just looked at him like he was insane and hadn't caught on to what he was trying to do. "I mean I know I would help, but I have to...go...water my...ramen..yeah...so you stay here and I'll go, OK? Good, See ya Shen! Thanks for the food!" And with that Naruto raced down the hall leaving a trail of smoke behind him, Sasuke and Shen just silently watched where Naruto had taken off, Sasuke sighed annoyed at Naruto while Shen just raised an eyebrow at the strange departure.

"Sorry about him, he's...well we're not entirely sure what's wrong with him yet, we're just hoping for the best at this moment in time" Sasuke explained sarcastically making Shen laugh.

"It's fine, he actually reminds me of when I was a kid" Shen said rubbing the back of his head "I guess I haven't changed that much..." Smiling to himself, Sasuke watched in silence as he seemed to get lost in his own thoughts, Sasuke suddenly shook his head and remembered his way there for a reason, well...the one that Naruto came up with in the first place...Sasuke suddenly felt an familiar signal in his head and sighed.

"I have a feeling that the idiot didn't realize that he went the wrong way in the house" Sasuke sighed annoyed and began to walk after Naruto "If you'll excuse me, I need to make sure he isn't breaking anything" Sasuke explained while Shen just chuckled lightly, watching Sasuke as he went to find Naruto, _Funny kid..._ He thought as he turned round to clean up the table.

As Sasuke walked through the halls he spotted a certain blonde boy scratching his head and looking around completely confused, Sasuke looked blank faced and unimpressed, Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, the blonde completely unaware of his presence.

"Lost?" Sasuke voiced making Naruto swish around and face Sasuke who was looking unamused at Naruto who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Sasuke! I was just,er, ya know, getting the um, er, I was just-"

"Watering your ramen?" Sasuke interrupted calmly as Naruto shrunk under the interrogation, Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's 'You caught me red handed' look, Naruto chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh heh, you er..found me huh?"

"It's not that hard, with your loud and obnoxious voice, ungraceful and unkempt behaviour and you just making yourself constantly known amongst everything ever, so yeah, you do kind of stand out" Sasuke replied meanly, but Naruto was unaffected as always by Sasuke's torment.

"You know what, I'm going to take that as a compliment" Naruto answered back happily, teasing Sasuke for amusement and happy when he saw Sasuke roll his eyes and beckon him over, Sasuke turned around and began to walk with Naruto following behind slightly confused. "Wait, how do you know where the door is?"

"Because unlike you I can pay the smallest amount of attention to detail" Sasuke responded, walking through the house which he knew he had been in before, since the entire place felt nostalgic and even though he couldn't actually remember any memories for some reason, in fact when he first saw Shen a few days ago, there were no memories just a strange feeling of remembrance, like his mind was trying to tell him something, but some kind of weird barrier was preventing him to remember...Sasuke tried not to think about it, he was getting a headache. As they both approached the door, Sasuke stopped and Naruto looked at him strangely since his back was turned to him and he seemed to be fidgeting, Sasuke mumbled something incoherently quietly still avoiding Naruto's gaze, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the strange noise.

"Um, what was that Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke gave a sigh and turned around, his arms were crossed and was looking down, he also looked kind of annoyed for some reason, once again Sasuke mumbled something and Naruto couldn't hear it, "Sasuke...?" Sasuke sighed and bit his lip in protest.

"...thank you..." Sasuke mumbled defiantly, completely looking down to not have to look at Naruto's face which was completely shocked, Sasuke rarely said thanks to Naruto, scratch that, Sasuke never said thank you, even when it was due, so to hear it now was completely ludicrous.

"Sasuke I-HOLY CRAP!" Naruto screeched jumping back in fear with eyes comically wide, Sasuke snapped his head up and looked at Naruto's terrified face confused at what kind of reaction that was, this caused Sasuke to become VERY annoyed.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Naruto, me saying thank you is sooo amusing to you isn't it?" Sasuke stated irritatingly, completely pissed off with the way Naruto was making fun of him.

"I-I-I-It's n-n-not t-t-t-that!" Naruto sputtered unintelligently his entire composure shaking and tense, but Sasuke rolled his eyes disbelievingly and crossed his arms getting impatient with Naruto's strange behaviour.

"Oh sure, it's the clown behind me that juggling and telling jokes" Sasuke responded sarcastically, Naruto just shook his head rapidly while his very pupils were shaking.

"I-I-I'm s-s-serious!" He stuttered once again, sounding like he was scared for his life, but Sasuke was having none of it, his turned away and felt his anger just boil even more so.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it is! Oh I cannot believe this and to think I said thank you to the likes of you! Why the hell I thought you were actually...ugh! You're so annoying!"

"SASUKE! IT'S A JAGUAR!" Naruto yelled finally, his hand pointing at behind Sasuke, Sasuke just was confused and turned the other way and sure enough there was Sasha sitting nonchalantly licking her paw, just in front of the door, Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto completely emotionless.

"She's a puma" Sasuke stated in a deadpan voice, earning a disbelieving look from Naruto.

"That doesn't make me feel any better" Naruto replied, cautiously eyeing the animal that looked unbelievably unthreatening, like seriously, a mouse on steroids looked more dangerous than this thing right now, Sasuke just rolled his eyes and crouched to Sasha's level and began lovingly stroking her head, leaning into the touch, Sasha purred while Naruto watched them both like they were crazy.

"Hey Sasha" Sasuke greeted earning a meow in return from Sasha.

"Sasuke! Your petting a killing machine!"

"More like the killing machine is petting her"

"Sasuke! What if it-it-it breathes fire or-or tries to get you with laser beams!" Naruto yelled waving his arms around in a panic mode manner, at the ridiculous comment both Sasuke and Sasha gave Naruto a 'Are you stupid?' look, Naruto pouted at the response and crossed his arms defiantly, "What? It could happen!"

"Oh yeah Naruto, look at her, she's just _filled_ with bloodthirsty evil" Sasuke said sarcastically, Sasha playing the part looked up at Naruto and gave an innocent meow, Naruto pouted at being disregarded so easily.

"...just sayin'..." Naruto mumbled childishly folding his arms, Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his head back to Sasha and began to rub both sides of her head playfully.

"This is Shen's pet, Sasha" Sasuke explained, Sasha suddenly gave a low growl towards Sasuke causing him confusion, but he suddenly got it and chuckled quietly, "OK, this is Shen's best friend, happy now?" Sasuke said, gaining a happy grunt from Sasha and a nod, Naruto blinked surprised at the interaction between them, it seemed like Sasha was almost human, Naruto shook his head of the thought when another one came into play.

"Um...Sasuke what was you saying before?" Naruto asked nervously, Sasuke looked up at him before a small blush appeared across his face, he stood up and rubbed the back of his head, Sasha had a somewhat devious expression on her face and quietly hopped away as the boys both avoided each other's gaze. Sasuke didn't want to have to say it again, heck he didn't want to say it in the first place, but it really was the least he could do, _When credit is due I guess..._

"I...was saying thank you" Sasuke finally managed to say, Naruto gave a small gulp when he took a few steps forwards the door and Sasuke passed him, but then Sasuke suddenly stopped and when Naruto was about to come into contact with the door handle to let himself out Sasuke let out a quiet sigh. Naruto's curiosity was burning, he thought he knew why Sasuke was saying thank you, but even then he wasn't completely sure, so he had to ask, Naruto turned around to see that Sasuke was still turned away from him.

"Why are you thanking me?" Naruto asked slightly worried when Sasuke tensed a bit, but waited for him to answer.

"Because...you could have been a real jerk about this, made it harder for me, even used it against me..." Sasuke explained turning around to face Naruto and walking towards him "...but you didn't, in fact of all things you made it easier and I know I don't usually say stuff like this because we're always fighting, but..." Sasuke trailed off and stopped walking when he was close enough to Naruto, he looked down and bit his lip before looking up at the taller boy "...I owe you." Sasuke shrugging slightly as he said.

"Sasuke I-WHOA!"

"AH!" Sasuke yelped out since Sasha pounced on the back on Sasuke making him fall on Naruto, it was only thanks to the door that they didn't collapse on the floor, so instead they were put in this position...

Naruto was leaning with his back against the door, while Sasuke was pressed against Naruto himself, his hands resting on top on Naruto's chest while Naruto's were on Sasuke's hips and with Sasuke's head looking up and Naruto's looking down plus the closeness, their face were only centimetres away. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realised how close they were and blushed a deep red, unable to say anything due to the shock of being so close that he could even feel Naruto's breath tickle his own, Naruto was yet to response when he blinked and seemed to internally calm himself down.

"Ya know when you said that you owe me I didn't realise this is what you meant" Naruto said in a deadpan voice, even though he was joking Sasuke eyes went wide and in one quick motion managed to get off Naruto, open the door and kick Naruto out and still blush furiously through all of it, but Naruto just chuckled, he turned around and put his hands on his hips "Does this count as foreplay?" Naruto asked teasingly, Naruto wasn't one to make these kind of jokes, but he was one to try and embarrass Sasuke every moment he could, so...yeah. In response to what Naruto said Sasuke blushed even more and threw a nearby blanket at him.

"Go die!" Sasuke yelled before slamming the door causing Naruto to laugh, he took the thrown blanket off of his head and turned around smiling to himself, happy that he got a thank you from Sasuke and managed to embarrass him, also free food! So overall a good night, but the night was far from over for Sasuke who after slamming the door turned around and leaned on the door, he sighed with his blush still peppering his face. "Dobe..."

"Well, that was interesting" A voice said amused, Sasuke gave a small gasp before his head snapped up and saw Shen smirking and petting the top of Sasha's head who was if you looked close enough could see was grinning evilly, Sasuke couldn't have felt anymore embarrassed.

"I-I that was, um, well, we're not...we're just, that was, I'm n-not-U-U-Um how much did you er...see?" Sasuke stuttered, while Shen just continued to smile kindly.

"I walked in when you guys were kissing" Shen replied happily, at this Sasuke blush and couldn't believe what he just said, _We weren't even!...wait, maybe from his angle it looked like we were..._

"W-We were **not** kissing, believe me, never in a million years would I e-ever-"

"Ah ha ha ha, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I was just messing with you, I saw Sasha pounce on you" Shen laughed, Sasuke blinked then gave Sasha a half-glare, it seemed that Sasha just snickered at the glare, "See even Sasha thinks you guys are cute together and what's better than animal instinct?" Shen went down and began to play with Sasha's fur.

"With all due respect, I think her instinct is off tonight..." Sasuke stated in the least rude manner he could possibly muster, Shen's usual smile seemed to drop when he said that and instead an unsure one took it's place, he looked at Sasuke strangely before speaking.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because we're never going to be together so-"

"Not that...why with all due respect? You sound like you've never even said that before, in fact since the last time we saw each other you've been acting differently towards me" Shen stated worriedly, Sasuke tensed biting his lip, _Crap, he noticed?..._

"Um...no reason" Sasuke replied averting his eyes, _What am I supposed tell him? Oh because it turns out your my dad and oh yeah I'm Sasuke, the boy you thought was dead, let's play happy families!, God damn it why is this so complicated!..._ Sasuke argued with himself internally and decided to change the subject to anything but this, even if it meant... "Anyway...why does Sasha think we should be together if all we do is fight?" Sasuke asked, he really didn't want to bring it up, but this was the only way and it worked, because Shen smirked and stood up leaning on his side on the wall.

"It's the cycle my friend!" Shen stated all-knowingly, Sasuke just arched a eyebrow and Shen just chuckled.

"Cycle?" Sasuke questioned sceptically, unsure of how to response to something called 'The cycle'.

"Yeah, It starts of with rivalry, then fighting, then all of a sudden the fighting gets less and less everyday, suddenly you notice how attractive the other person looks and suddenly their mere presence can brighten your whole day and when they're not there it's almost painful and all of a sudden, it's like you see a sparkle in their eyes which just makes you so happy...when they smile you smile...when they laugh you laugh...then one day you kiss..." Shen trailed off smiling to himself like he was remembering something "...then all of a sudden you realise how hard you've fallen and...heh...you'll hear the sweetest words that anyone could ever say..." Shen once again trailed off and it seemed like the speech only continued in his head, Sasuke was speechless himself at what he heard, he never knew someone could speak so passionately about...well anything! Then a light bulb went off in Sasuke's head, _He's talking about..._

"Mikoto..." Sasuke breathed out, Shen came out of his thoughts and blinked he smiled sheepishly before giving a small nod.

"Yeah...heh, is it that obvious?" Shen asked, but still continued to smile "Well, that just means that I know what I'm talking about!" Sasuke bit his lip and decided to push it a little further.

"How...um, did you meet Mikoto?" Sasuke questioned, Shen blinked before smiling to himself.

"That's a long story..." Shen started as he walked off with Sasuke following "...when I was 8 I was a really good ninja so I got moved ahead, I was put in a team with my older brother and Mikoto..." Shen went into a comfortable looking room which Sasuke presumed to be the living room, Shen sat in a cosy brown chair and motioned for Sasuke to sit on the peach couch, Sasuke sat while continuing to listen to Shen "...me and her were rivals, all we would do was tease and mess with each other, it was strange because Mikoto was a kind girl who couldn't harm a fly and I don't like upsetting people, but when we were together she would hit me and I would prank her...hn, you never would think that we fell in love, but we did..." Shen trailed off thinking about it, Sasuke gulped down the lump in his throat as a scary question came to mind.

"So what happened?" Sasuke finally breathed out, relieved that he managed to ask the question, but still anxious about the answer, Shen chewed on the inside of his mouth before responding.

"I'm...not actually sure, she...just told to stay away all of a sudden, I tried to find out what was wrong, but she said that she wanted me to stay away from her and Sasuke, I wish I knew then...maybe she would still be alive today...and so would my nephew Sasuke..." Shen sighed and ran a hand through his hair, thinking negatively about what happened with a sense of guilt tugging at him, Sasuke looked painfully at Shen before shaking his head.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, of all things your lucky to be alive and...I'm sorry that she left you, there's probably a good reason though" Sasuke said comfortingly, trying to make the best out of the situation, which was **not** his thing, he was surprised Naruto could do it all the time even at the worst times. Shen nodded his head slowly before making a small yet sad smile towards Sasuke.

"Yeah...probably..."

 **FLASHBACK**

As Mikoto ruffled her 4 year old son's hair with a towel, he giggled as Mikoto hummed a sweet lullaby, the young boy named Sasuke attempted to hum with his mother, but often went off track, Mikoto chuckled at her son's cuteness unable to contain her joy as she dried off her boy from swimming in the crystal blue ocean, he hopped up and down excitedly and even though Mikoto was drying him off, Sasuke would probably go back in the water in the next five minutes, but Mikoto didn't mind, Sasuke was too perfect in her eyes to ruin his happiness.

"Mom!" Sasuke cried out restlessly, wanting to go play like a normal boy his age, but was in the tight clutches of a loving mother, Mikoto just chuckled at her son's pouting face and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry cookie, you'll be chasing seagulls with Sasha in a minute, I just need to make sure that your not going to get a cold while your running wild" Mikoto explained cheerfully while Sasuke continued to fidget and fuss under his mother's love.

"Why do you call me cookie? I'm not a biscuit!" Sasuke asked his big eyes filled with curiosity, Mikoto just played along and put a finger on her chin.

"Hmm, maybe because your..." Mikoto trailed off looking up into the sky like she was trying to work it out, before she grinned and launched towards Sasuke and began tickling his sides "So sweet!" Mikoto exclaimed while continuing to tickle Sasuke who had burst into a fit of laughter due to his mother's happy torture.

"Ah hahahaha! M-Mom-hahaha! S-Stop it! Hahaha! I-I'm-hahaha! Serious! Hahahaha!" Sasuke laughed out loudly, trying to escape the tickle attack when suddenly Shen jumped aboard the boat and as happily as he watched Sasuke being tickled by Mikoto while Sasha jumped around them excitedly, Sasuke noticed him and gasped "Shen!" Sasuke exclaimed and ran towards him and jumped up hugging his waist making Shen laugh.

"Whoa! Calm down Sasuke I just went to the shop!" Shen laughed as he scooped Sasuke up and hugged him back "Wanna see what I got you?" Shen asked making Sasuke's jaw drop.

"You got me a present?! Gimme! Gimme!" Sasuke demanded happily, practically jumping in Shen's arms, Mikoto frowned slightly at her son's behaviour, but let it slide, Shen chuckled before fishing something out of his back pocket and dangling it in front of Sasuke, "Wow...what is it?"

"It's a sharktooth necklace" Shen stated making Sasuke gasp in awe, his mouth open wide with amazement, Shen laughed at his expression and put the necklace around his neck and since the necklace was a rather long one, it managed to reach down to his hips, but Sasuke didn't care, when Shen put him down Sasuke examined the tooth in curiosity.

"Is this from a real shark?" Sasuke asked while still looking over the necklace, Shen nodded and sat in the leather booth.

"Uh-huh and in Gecia, a sharktooth necklace is super special!" Shen said making Sasuke swish around and face him with wide eyes.

"Special? Like magic!" Sasuke questioned enthusiastically, still at the age where fairies and goblins under the bridge were as real as could be, Shen nodded making Sasuke gasp again, Shen beckoned him over and Sasuke rushed over with Sasha hopping behind, Mikoto watched happily as the two conversed, Sasuke jumped on Shen's lap and waited for him to continue.

"They say if you have a sharktooth you will find your true love" Shen explained giving a wink to Mikoto making her blush and look to the side, Shen chuckled before turning his attention back to Sasuke "and they're really rare, so you better take care of it!" Shen finished making Sasuke tilt his head before crossing his arms and look up with pride.

"I don't need it!" Sasuke announced proudly, smirking to himself making Shen laugh a bit.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because I've already found **my** true love" Sasuke proclaimed triumphantly, Shen looked slightly surprised and when he looked at Mikoto who was giggling, she nodded at Shen who realised that Mikoto already knew this, Shen turned back to Sasuke who hadn't noticed the giggling and played along with Sasuke.

"And to whom had stolen your heart Romeo?" Shen asked in a mock tone, happy that his precious Sasuke was having his first crush already, _And who knows? This could be his future wife!..._ Shen thought happily.

"This blonde boy who thinks I'm pretty!" Sasuke finally exclaimed making Mikoto go into a full fledge giggle fit, but trying to retain some of it as to not embarrass her son, Shen just blinked and finally understood why Mikoto had been laughing.

Sasuke had a crush on a boy.

"Hmm, maybe I should call you Juliet instead..." Shen said in an unsure voice, he didn't have anything against gays...in fact he himself have had his fair share of experience, he just...well, he looked at down at Sasuke who just smiled making sparkles erupt from him, Shen just looked at him blank faced because Shen knew that Sasuke would be...the...Shen bit his lip before finishing his conclusion, _Uke..._ Shen finally finished, I mean come one, the boy has Uke in his name! Shen sighed but realized that as long as Sasuke was happy and healthy he wouldn't mind and now that he thought about it, he would make a very cute 'girl' in the relationship, Sasuke couldn't help it, he was just too adorable!. "So...you like this boy?"

"Uh-huh! He was all alone on this swing then he saw me and went all red! Then he picked a flower and gave it to me! Then he told me I was pretty! Then he-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, ha ha ha, slow down there, next you going to tell me that he proposed to you!" Shen joked, but Sasuke just nodded his head joyfully.

"Of course he did, after spending the day with him, he asked if I would be his wife when we're older and now I'm going to be his bride!" Sasuke squealed happily, making Mikoto's laughter grow by the second, even Shen himself chuckled at his behaviour, Sasuke suddenly gasped and hopped off of Shen's lap, Sasuke faced Sasha. "Do you know what this means Sasha!" Sasuke asked, Sasha just tilted her head confused in response, but Sasuke took this as a sign of understanding and his hands slapped on his face in shock "This means I have to learn how to cook for my husband! Keep the house clean! Oh my god we have to get a house! That means we're gonna live together and that means we're gonna have kids, Oh my god what school are the kids going to?! Is it in a friendly area?! Do they have their lunches?! Quick Sasha! We have to go make some sandwiches! Or I will have failed as a mother!" Sasuke ranted and throughout the ranting making Shen and Mikoto laugh like crazy at Sasuke's hilarious antics.

"Hahaha! C-Calm down Sasuke! Don't worry you haven't failed as a mother" Shen reassured, crouching down and putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, Sasuke had tears in his eyes and sniffled a bit before looking into Shen's eyes.

"Y-Your sure?" Sasuke asked cutely, taking everything too seriously as always, something that he'll probably never grow out of, but Shen just smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm sure..." Shen said confidently making Sasuke smile, glowing as he did so "Now! What's this boy's name?" Shen questioned, eager to find out the possible knight in shining armour for Sasuke.

"Oh! Ummm, Nawuto I think..." Sasuke replied, but was unsure of his answer and hadn't realised that he had gotten Naruto's name wrong, Shen tilted his head at the strange sounding name.

"Nawuto?" Shen repeated, never hearing a name like that before.

"Yeah! Yeah! I mean, like...I think...he says dattebayo a lot..." Sasuke trailed off, but shrugged no longer concerned if he had the name right "YOU have to give me away at the wedding, m'kay?" Sasuke demanded, crossing in arms as if to say 'There's no arguing that' Shen chuckled along with Mikoto.

"I think that your dad is the one who gives you away" Shen informed Sasuke making him pout and gasp with an idea.

"Well then...YOUR MY DADDY!" Sasuke exclaimed making Mikoto stop her laughing and gasp in horror, neither Shen nor Sasuke noticed her fearful aura and instead Shen laughed and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Ha ha ha! Is that so? You hear that Mikoto, looks like I'm replacing Fugaku!" Shen joked, unaware of the situation or the fact that Mikoto was holding back tears.

"Sasuke, we're leaving" Mikoto stated as she grabbed up a few of her and Sasuke's things.

"Aww, but Mom!"

"Sasuke! Now!"

"But-"

"Sasuke! Get over here!" Mikoto roared, scaring Sasuke in the process, _Mom never yells at me..._ Sasuke thought, scared that he might of upset her on the other hand Shen looked at Mikoto strangely.

"Mikoto what's-" But Shen never got a chance to finish because Mikoto scooped up Sasuke who was nothing but confused at what was going on and Shen shared his confusion when Mikoto jumped off of the side of the boat and began to walk fast down the pier, Shen jumped down after her and followed. "Mikoto?" Shen voiced making Mikoto stiffen and walk even faster, Shen knitted his eyebrows together before catching up to Mikoto and putting a questioning hand on her shoulder and without even turning around Mikoto began to speak.

"You will never come near me or Sasuke again, you will never return to Konoha and you will never have contact with anyone one from the Uchiha clan and if you try I will make sure you pay, do you understand?" Mikoto stated emotionlessly, Sasuke who was holding on to his mother looked at her strangely.

"Mommy?..." Sasuke voiced quietly, confused about what was going on, Shen was completely shocked at what he had heard and didn't know how to response, what had he done? Did he do something wrong? Was Mikoto planning on doing this from the beginning? Was he going to see either of them again? Shen was too afraid of the last answer and was caught off guard when Mikoto tensed and began to run away, Shen was suddenly aware of his surroundings and began to run after Mikoto who was clutching Sasuke as she ran.

Sasuke looked unbelievably terrified at this moment and looked at Shen who was catching up to them both "Shen!" Sasuke called out, making Mikoto cringe as she ran, at Sasuke's cry Shen felt even more determined to catch up and pushed everything he had into running and eventually was only an arm's length from pulling Mikoto and Sasuke into his safe embrace. His arm reached out and Sasuke blinked and reached out his arm in response, his small arm reaching over his mother's shoulder, they were almost about to touch, it seemed as though time had slowed down and destiny intertwined with fate that had been so cruel for their hands never to meet.

For when Mikoto suddenly gasped noticing how close they were to touching so she swished round and slapped his hand away with tears in her eyes, she looked at Sasuke and whispered something and pinched his neck, instantly he fell asleep against his mother, Mikoto sighed and looked up at Shen.

"If you love me then you will do as I ask"

"But I don't understand-"

"If not for me then for Sasuke's sake..." Mikoto exclaimed stroking her son's head lovingly who slept peacefully unaware of what was going on "...I can't tell you why, but..." Mikoto took a deep breath in and looked away "...if you want Sasuke to live a happy life then you will have to leave us alone, his memory of you I will wipe so he'll never know who you are, but I can only do so much so please..." Mikoto finished, she didn't wait for a response she turned around with tears streaming down her face, she walked holding the sleeping Sasuke close to her and that was the last Shen ever saw of Mikoto...and Sasuke for all Shen knew...

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke sat speechless on the couch as Shen finished his story, he was almost on the brink of tears, but held them back because if he started he didn't know if he could stop, he let out a shaky sigh and bit his lip before speaking.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you"

"It's fine, it's not like it's your fault" Shen replied making Sasuke cringe _It kind of is my fault..._ Sasuke thought guiltily, but at least he knew why he never saw Shen...well kind of, I mean why would she take Sasuke away from Shen just because Sasuke joked about him being his father, Sasuke tried to think it through, but decided to stop, it was making his head hurt every time he tried to remember something, he probably should ask Kakashi about that, but for now he didn't want to make Shen relive any more unhappy memories so changed the subject.

"Anyway..." Sasuke started unable to think of anything else until something in his brain clicked and remembered something that he probably should of asked earlier "Wait, how did you summon those plates? I thought that the use of chakra was banned here and if you used it you were arrested immediately" Sasuke asked, Shen blinked before chuckling.

"Oh well, like I said I was a ninja at some point so obviously we were trained to mask our chakra"

"But even if it's masked they can still sense that it's being used"

"True...but I've managed to develop a adapting seal that moulds around chakra, so it expands when I use more chakra and then shrinks when I use less and technically when you use other forms of energy I can use it to power my seal, so the seal is constantly controlled by me and it doesn't restrict me in any way at the same time nothing leaks out to alert the chakra sensors" Shen explained, Sasuke was amazed as he heard about people developing their own seals but never one that adapts, it was amazing! How could someone do that? "I basically developed it's earlier stages with the sharingan, then later I managed to control it without the sharingan" Sasuke blinked and felt compelled to ask another question that he needed to know.

"You have the sharingan?" Sasuke questioned, but to his confused Shen shook his head.

"Before I left Konoha, I had the sharingan, but I decided that I wouldn't really be needing it so I gave my brother my sharingan and since I was experimenting with adaptation with chakra and such I was able to pass it without giving up my actual eyes, pretty cool right?" Shen said amazing Sasuke even more so, Sasuke thought the only way to get the power of someone else's eyes was to take it, but apparently he was wrong.

"That's incredible, I've never heard of anything like that before"

"Hm? Oh well I was already planning on giving Fugaku my sharingan when I left, but I wasn't so crazy about ripping my eyes from my face so I looked for an alternative and when I couldn't find one, well, I made one!, it's a pretty good morale for life if you think about it" Shen stated happily, Sasuke blinked before he yawned slightly he blushed when he did so and suddenly it was like his eye lids were getting heavier by the second, Shen chuckled when he did and got up to get something.

A few minutes later Sasuke had laid down on the sofa while Shen had left the room, he didn't think he would fall asleep but he did and when Shen returned he smiled and the thing he went to get was a red blanket and he skilfully lifted Sasuke's head and placed a nearby pillow underneath him, he put the blanket over his sleeping form and smiled as he looked down at Sasuke, suddenly a flash of a younger Sasuke sleeping went in his mind before it flashed back to Sasuke in reality, Shen gasped quietly before blinking and shaking his head.

"I must be going crazy or something..." Shen mumbled running a hand through his hair and sighing, he began to walk and opened the door closing it behind, he took a breath of the night's air he began to walk into the deep of the night as was usual to him, soft melodies that entranced the dark followed shortly riding the quiet wind blowing through the village.

 **Holy crap I'm so sorry students that this took so long, but I added a little Narusasu scene in there to make it up to you! Also you may or may not have noticed but this chapter is about 10 pages longer than my usual 20 page length chapters and also as always I want to hear from you guys, flamers are welcome! Your safe here! So next chapter will consist of Sakura getting some courage, some childhood stories about Sasuke (which might include Naruto and also anyone that has a funny childhood story idea that Sasuke might have been in I will gladly involve it all credit will be due!) annnnnnnd that's all I really got for now, but hopefully this fanfic isn't too bad. So once again thank you for reading! Moshi mosh!.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey! A new chapter for you students! I think it's as long as the last one, but hopefully just as good and I'll be honest this is sort of a filler chapter, so I can work on the next stuff and also usually I know what the chapter will be like paragraph by paragraph, but I am just winging this one! Let's see how that works out for me then (anime drop) alright on with the story!**

 **P.S I want to thank 2 of my friends who gave me really cute childhood stories and also TheNightIsMyLife201 who sent me an awesome childhood story! I used all of them and some of my own!**

Warm.

It was so warm.

So comfortable.

What is this?.

…...

I think...

I might have died...

I never felt like this before...

My eyes are burning...

At an attempt to open them, midnight eyes cracked open and a soft yet hot light shone over the still figure.

A few breaths.

A couple of blinks.

A slight gulp.

The pale figure moved slightly taking in a slow breath, finally sitting up and giving a stretch, the boy ran a delicate hand through his ebony hair, glancing around and coming to terms with where he was his eyes widened. _Am I?..._ The looked down to see a red blanket covering him, he blinked and blushed slightly in embarrassment, _I...must have feel asleep..._ Sasuke thought as he let out a quiet sigh, _I'll have to go and apologise..._ He concluded, Sasuke looked around and couldn't find any sign of Shen, giving another small sigh he thought maybe just leaving some kind of note and leaving without having to run into him.

Sasuke thoughts were interrupted when a inviting smell wafted underneath his nose making him become fully awake, he was curious and removed the blanket, he began walking down the hallway following the smell, he tracked it back to the room they had dinner in the night before and suddenly heard soft humming from another room , he blinked before quietly walking near the other room, he peeked inside and saw Shen swaying his hips slightly humming, he had his back to Sasuke and was currently cooking with multiple pots, pans and utensils, all with an amazing smell coming from them, Shen seemed to be in tune with a song even though the only noise that was heard came from him and the food that occasionally bubbled or spat out oil.

Sasuke watched intrigued by the man, so this man was his father? His real dad? The person his mother fell in love with? He frowned slightly, he knew he should probably have respect for the man, but...Sasuke thought Shen was an idiot.

Like Kakashi had said, he was kinda similar to Naruto more then him, more then an Uchiha really, Sasuke remembered his childhood enough to know what Uchihas acted like, professional, emotionless and stoic...and Shen was...well, the opposite. He was friendly, full of energy and his face always told a story, almost like a black sheep of the Uchiha herd, because no one was like that.

Wait, that's not true, because what he knew of his own mother. She was always smiling and laughing with him, Sasuke was suddenly saddened, he always wondered when he was a kid why his mom would look so empty when Fugaku was next to her, why when she spoke to him it was almost like the life of her had been sucked out and even though she seemed her most happiest with Sasuke he had a slither of sadness in her eyes when she looked at her youngest son, Sasuke had a idea why now, because even as he looked at Shen there were defiantly similarities between them, he noticed that he didn't look like Fugaku, he just assumed he took after his mother and Itachi took after Fugaku.

Itachi...

Did he know about this? Is that why he spared Shen? No...Shen went off the grid while the massacre happened so Itachi probably couldn't find him so that's how Shen would have survived. Sasuke sighed even he was sceptical of his own theory, but it wasn't like he could ask because Shen would ask questions of his own.

Questions that Sasuke didn't think he could answer. Thinking of Itachi, that made him his half-brother, there was no way that Shen was Itachi's father, Itachi looked and acted too much like Fugaku. Sasuke sighed a little louder by accident making Shen smirk slightly without turning around, he wanted to mess with the kid a little, he seemed too tense! Sasuke turned away and leaned back on the wall, unaware of Shen's scheming, _I need to talk to Kakashi about this, I mean I don't want people in my business, but there's no other way to get my information..._ Sasuke thought, hand fiddling with the sharktooth in his pocket out of habit, _...I could ask_ _ **him**_ _but..._ Sasuke made a small gulp, he turned back around and peaked back into the kitchen, Shen wasn't there...

Sasuke blinked at the sudden disappearance, he looked left and right at the brightly painted kitchen that clashed with the rest of the prestigious house, it was very...Shen, that was probably the best way to describe it since it wasn't completely neat and somewhat fresher and happier and very...funky. Sasuke stepped out of hiding and looked around, he took a few cautious steps into the kitchen, what he didn't notice was the figure quietly sneaking behind him with a mischievous grin. Shen jumped forward between Sasuke's legs before making Sasuke gasp loudly, Shen managed to get a good grip on his thighs before laughing.

"Trying to sneak up on me Sasuke?" Shen laughed, Sasuke's eyes were wide with fright, he calmed down a bit realizing it was Shen, but his shock was once again at full when he looked down in horror to see that Shen had managed to haul him up onto his back, so basically Shen was giving Sasuke a piggy back ride. Sasuke blushed from embarrassment and struggled to form words at the current situation, but Shen seemed completely content with the situation and just spoke normally, "Piggyback riiiiiiiide!" Shen sang out happily, Sasuke just blinked and noticed that one of the pots were about to boil over.

"H-Hey! Don't you think you should take care of that?!" Sasuke asked, panic in his voice, half from the pot and half from the position they were in, Shen just looked at it and shrugged.

"It's fine, I have a better idea!" Shen said enthusiastically, Sasuke didn't have a chance to respond before Shen started to run around the kitchen like a maniac laughing loudly, all poor Sasuke could do was widen his eyes and hold on to Shen for mercy, "Whoo hoo! Hahaha! Isn't this better?" Shen laughed enjoying the terrified reaction he was getting from Sasuke.

"H-Hey! Come on! Put me down! Ahhh! W-Wait! Sheeen! The pot! I-" Sasuke begged, completely thrown and didn't realize to just jump off, Shen just laughed at Sasuke and couldn't help but feel sorry for him so he came to a halt still chuckling.

"Alright alright, I'll put you down" Shen said letting go of Sasuke who slid off his back still embarrassed, but grateful that no one saw him in such a way, treated like a child and not responding in the most graceful way, so he was relieved that no one was around. Shen gave a smile to Sasuke who looked half embarrassed and half annoyed more annoyed at himself rather then Shen, Shen noticed the pot and other pans and tilted his head slightly, "Hmm, you might wanna duck" Shen suggested calmly, but Sasuke just looked at him bewildered.

"Wait, what?" Sasuke said, but the only response he got in return was Shen pushing him down and Shen ducking down with him when a loud bang went off and the entire kitchen was filled with...popcorn?...Sasuke and Shen popped out of the popcorn that ended up going all the way up to their shoulders. Sasuke blinked completely speechless from the surreal turn of events, Shen just took a piece of popcorn and popped it in his mouth, after a few seconds he hummed.

"Ahhh...perfect" Shen sighed happily, he picked up another piece and offered it to Sasuke, but he just shook his head lightly, Shen in response just shrugged and popped it in his mouth, "This is breakfast, so I suggest you eat up" Shen stated continuing to eat the popcorn surrounding him content with the obscure situation, Sasuke just stared at him in disbelief before sighing and shaking his head, Shen looked at him questioningly before Sasuke answered.

"You know what? Screw it, it's too early for this, just gonna go with it" Sasuke finally gave up and just couldn't be bothered to deal with this with a level-headed mind, there was only so much and drowning in popcorn with your surprise dad just pushed him over the edge, so you know what?.

Screw it.

Sasuke began to eat along with Shen and finally just relaxed around Shen instead of being all nervous, don't worry he'll be back to normal and stuttering in no time, but for now he just basked in the middle of weirdness with his dad, he and Shen began to chat away mindlessly about nothing important, just passing thoughts and notes, but neither really minded since it was comfortable.

About an hour passed before they were full and the kitchen still overflowing with popcorn regardless of how much they ate, they managed to swim out of the pool of food and make it back into the dining room, Shen chuckled and looked back at the kitchen.

"Well, I'm good for food for the next few months" Shen concluded, Sasuke just gave a 'hn' in response, Shen gave a sigh and put his hands on his hip before being silent for a few seconds, "So..." Shen started before turning his head towards Sasuke "Wanna see a dragon?" Shen asked nonchalantly, Sasuke turned his head to Shen and shrugged.

"Yeah sure"

An hour later, Shen and Sasuke walked on the golden beach along the crystal blue, the water softly swaying onto the shore, the bright globe in the sky touching every piece of the land. As they continued to walk Shen stopped and nodded, Sasuke stopped along with him and looked at Shen strangely.

"Why are we stopping?" Sasuke asked, looking around for the 'dragon' that Shen had talked about.

"Well...I don't _actually_ know where the dragon is, but I thought we could find it!"

"Oh yeah sure, that'll be easy, it's not like they don't exist or anything" Sasuke stated sarcastically, folding his arms making Shen laugh.

"Ah...heh, I probably should of made it clear that when I said if you wanted to see a dragon I meant a dragon figurine that is around here somewhere" Shen explained while looking left and right for the figurine, Sasuke gave a small frown as he looked around, seeing if he could spot the figurine that he talked of but only saw the beach and the large mountain that outlined the beach, "It's actually buried or just really well-hidden, somewhere on this beach anyway...I haven't been able to find it..." Shen said the last part somewhat sadly, this compelled Sasuke to want to find this dragon even more so, Shen suddenly smiled and turned to Sasuke "Or maybe I just really suck at looking for things, either way! Let's find that dragon!" Shen exclaimed clapping his hands together, stepping forwards and beginning to search, Sasuke blinked and walked to the other way to cover more ground.

They looked around for 10 minutes before Sasuke slapped his forehead, _Of course! I could just use my sharingan..._ Sasuke realized, feeling stupid for not thinking of it before, suddenly feeling the small rush through his body and the intense feeling of his eyes heating an incredible power activated, Sasuke loved the feeling of when he activated his sharingan, no wonder he couldn't activate it when he was younger, the feeling would have overwhelmed him completely, the adrenaline swirling through his body, the feeling of powerful chakra pulsing through his veins, the excitement of it all taking his breath away...Maybe he liked it a little bit too much.

Jesus, this kid needs to get laid...

Sasuke looked around for a few minutes and didn't come up with any thing, he suddenly froze and wanted to punish himself immediately, _I'm an idiot...a stupid fucking idiot...how can I use the sharingan with Shen so nearby? Jesus Sasuke why don't you just dye your hair blonde and eat ramen? Become even more like an idiot!..._ Sasuke scolded himself, he deactivated the sharingan and gave a relieved sign, but his relief was short lived when Shen said terrifying words.

"Hey, why you stop using your sharingan, _Dattebayo-san?_ "

* * *

Sakura was pacing back and forth and biting her nails, she kept on stopping with a gasp before shaking her head and went back to her pacing, Naruto had been watching her when he noticed her in the library for about a minute now and had given up on trying to guess on what was wrong with her.

"Um Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, but Sakura continued to do her pacing, Naruto raised an eyebrow and repeated, "Sakura-chan?" No response, "Sakura-chan!" Still no response, "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, but it still didn't get through to her, he tutted and shook his head, "Oh hey Hinata, how are you-"

"What?! Where?! Hey Hinata! Do you think it's a nice day? I think it's a nice day! Aren't rose petals romantic? I mean why would I be talking about romance? It's not like I feel that! Ha Ha Ha Ha! Do you think it's hot in here? BECAUSE I THINK IT'S VERY HOT IN HERE!"

"Whoa Sakura-chan! Calm down, she's not here, I just said that to get your attention" Naruto quickly said, calming Sakura down, she let out a sigh before Naruto began talking again "And also, what the hell was that? It looked like you were having a stroke" Naruto stated, in return getting a sigh, Sakura ran a hand through her hair.

"I...actually have decided to take your advice" Sakura informed making Naruto raise an eyebrow, since he didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Listen, I'm not the brightest crayon in the colouring box, so any advice I gave you is probably the opposite of what you should do" Naruto stated, making Sakura roll her eyes a little.

" _I MEAN_ telling Hinata how I feel"

"Oh _that_ advice, yeah defiantly one of my best moments there you should totally do that"

" ." Sakura growled irritated, before sighing and running another hand through her hair, she turned around and walked over to a old wooden chair and sat, putting her face in hand she gave a huff of air "But I have no idea how"

"Why not just walk over and say it?"

"How well did that work out for you?" Sakura asked rhetorically, referring to the time when Naruto chased after Sakura, Naruto scratched the back of head and thought about it, "Exactly" Sakura said sighing for the millionth time that day, "Do you think it's pointless? Like _really_ pointless?" Sakura questioned, gaining a sympathetic look from Naruto.

"No way Sakura-chan, it's nowhere near pointless! Just follow your heart and I'm sure your dreams will come true" Naruto proclaimed heroically with 'manly' sparkles surrounding him leaving Sakura completely unimpressed, she blinked before responding.

"You want some more cheese on that toast, Naruto?" Sakura replied sarcastically, Naruto's smile dropped and uncharacteristically rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you want some real advice?" Naruto said in a very Sasuke manner, he walked over and pulled out a chair for himself before sitting and leaning forward, "Stop thinking of a _way_ to confess and just do it, no rose petals, no violin, no slow motion dance under the moonlight with fireflies singing a song about how the love is in the air tonight, you just do it, plain and simple, just honesty, there is no hidden meaning in what I am saying, .It." Naruto finished leaving Sakura slightly shocked, she blinked a few times trying to comprehend what he just said and even though she was totally in love with Hinata and she knew there was no one else for her...she blushed slightly, Naruto didn't often take such a powerful grip on the situation, but when he did...Sakura blushed slightly more, it was a trait that had initially infatuated her with Sasuke and seeing Naruto with it was kind of attractive, Sakura shook her head, _Eww, Naruto? Attractive? I must be going insane..._ Sakura thought,, but she looked at Naruto who gave her a dazzling smile as he would anyone else making her sigh.

"Why can't you not be Naruto?" Sakura said out of the blue confusing Naruto instantly.

"What?"

"Nothing, you can't use sexy no jutsu forever anyway..."

"Wha?..."

"Nothing! Anyway..." Sakura started looking left and right with an eyebrow cocked, "Where is Sasuke? He hasn't been here for the last two days" Sakura brought up, making Naruto stiffened slightly, Sakura didn't notice Naruto's discomfort and continued to wait for Naruto's answer, Naruto didn't want to go telling everyone Sasuke's private business, not just because Sasuke would rip him a new one but because it wasn't his place and he didn't need to make things worse for Sasuke, he should be grateful that Sasuke even decided to tell him, _Well, I did kind of force him..._

"Um, yeah, he's just...ya know relaxing..." Naruto lied, terribly, he really needed to work on that, Sakura raised an eyebrow at Naruto before speaking.

"If your going to lie about where Sasuke is, at least make it good, next time just say he's training or studying a scroll" Sakura replied making Naruto feel like an idiot.

"Um...he's studying a scroll?..." Naruto spoke unsure if he would get away with this, but it seemed as if Sakura understood that Naruto was covering for his best friend and let it slide.

"Oh OK, well I'm off to cancel those rose petals and violinist" Sakura stated getting up and walking making Naruto laugh.

"Ha Ha, good one" Naruto laughed, but saw Sakura looked kind of ashamed.

"Yeeeah, I wasn't joking..." Sakura said before strolling out awkwardly leaving Naruto to chuckle at her behaviour, Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair, he wondered if Sasuke was OK, I mean it wasn't like he got a pimple or something, he was having a real life crisis, but he was taking it well so that was something. Naruto sighed again before shaking his head lightly, why was he thinking about this? The bastard always takes him for granted so why should he care about him?

…

OK so maybe Sasuke didn't _always_ take him for granted, I mean he did say thank you last night at Shen's and he _did_ save his life in the past from Haku, Naruto smiled to himself, _And there was that time when I left to train with Jiraiya..._

 **FLASHBACK**

It was evening, the sky was just ascending into a pink hue dancing alongside the purple and everyone was either home or closing up shop, apart from a blonde haired boy who walked down the empty street with a large grin on his face. He was off to go train with Jiraiya for a year, Naruto knitted his eyebrows in confusion for a moment remembering that Jiraiya said something about being honest or something, Naruto shook his head and shrugged, Meh he'll find out later, but for now he was going to go train with one of the most powerful ninja ever!

Naruto frowned slightly, it was his 15th birthday tomorrow, but it would be OK, he would celebrate with Jiraiya!

…

Though he liked it when all his friends yelled happy birthday and he got presents and hugs from Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Choji, Lee, Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sai, Tenten, Hinata, sometimes Gaaraa along with Temari and Kankuro, even Neji, every year Ino would give him a present and a kiss on the cheek, he blushed at the memory, but even though all his friends and more were there, he felt slightly empty because there was always someone missing...

That bastard...

Naruto gave an annoyed expression and his happy demeanour went sour, he never even said happy birthday in all the years he'd known him, never a present, never a smile, he would just treat him like a idiot as always. Naruto forced himself to smile at what he said next.

"Hmpf, at least I won't have to see that Teme again" He said that, but...something felt uneasy when he said that, he was about to pursue this strange feeling when suddenly he heard a noise behind him then his name.

"U-Um, Naruto..." A voice spoke, Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke there in his usual black shirt with white shorts, a few metres away from him, his had his arms loosely folded and was fidgeting with his gaze strictly looking at the ground with a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"Sasuke?" Naruto voiced surprised, he blinked before turning fully to face Sasuke, his initial shock wore off and he gave Sasuke a mean look, "What do _you_ want? Oh let me guess, your here to tell me that I'm still going to be a dead last or are you going to tell me how weak I am? Oh! I know! How about the fact that I'll never-" Naruto never got to finish since Sasuke in an instant went forward and was hugging Naruto, Naruto was stunned and didn't know what was happening, "S-Sasuke?-"

"I'm going to miss you" Sasuke mumbled against Naruto's ear, Naruto's eyes widened and was shell shocked as to what to say, "Your idiocy, your moronic ideas, your constant annoying way of being positive, I'm going to miss it..." Sasuke said sincerely, Naruto didn't know how to react and choose to stay silent, Sasuke pulled back and took his arms off Naruto, he took a step back before pulling out a small dark purple box with a lilac ribbon. "H-Here, since I won't see you tomorrow for your birthday" Sasuke explained, shocking Naruto even more, Naruto took the present out of Sasuke's slightly trembling hand and looked at it, the wrapping looked slightly crumpled, he gave a tiny smile and realised that Sasuke must have been holding it for a while or was maybe nervous about giving to him.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered smoothly, a calm smile on his face before he looked confused and looked back up at Sasuke "But wait, you've never given me a present before, so why are you giving me one now?" Naruto asked making Sasuke blush lightly, he turned his head to the side and folded his arms.

"W-Well I-I suppose I felt so sorry for you that I felt compelled to, d-dobe..." Sasuke stuttered, feeling completely embarrassed and regretting he ever did this, _I don't want you to forget me..._ Sasuke thought, but never said, he never felt this emotional before, it was strange to him since he was _never_ like this to Naruto, no wonder Naruto looked so shocked, _Probably disgusted..._ Sasuke thought sourly, he was ready to run away when he heard Naruto laugh, he blinked before looking at Naruto confused.

"Thanks Sasuke..." Naruto replied to the obvious lie that Sasuke had said, he dug his hand in his pocket and searched around for something, he pulled his hand out before looking at it with a small frown, he shrugged and walked over to Sasuke. He took his hand and put something in Sasuke's hand, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at what Naruto had put in his hand. He blinked confused at what he saw.

"...I have no idea what this is..." Sasuke stated as he stared at the weird little figurine that was no bigger than a nail, Naruto rolled his eyes and pointed at the mini present.

"Look, it's a mini kunai accessory, it's cute! It even has a little happy face painted on it" Naruto explained, he looked back at Sasuke who looked disbelievingly at Naruto.

"You're an idiot"

"And your going to miss it" Naruto replied triumphantly, Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled slightly at the mini kunai with a happy little face, it was silent for a while before Sasuke looked like he just realized something and punched Naruto's arm, "Ow!"

"Don't tell anyone about this!" Sasuke hissed, Naruto rubbed his arm and was about to argue and punch back when he saw how red Sasuke's face was, it was... _cute..._ No wonder that guy slapped Sasuke's ass a few weeks back and called him cutie, inviting him over to go 'play' in the back room, Naruto remembered how shocked Sasuke was that someone did that to him **(A/N It was the first time that men took interest in Sasuke, yes men, the guy was like 24...lol Sasuke you tease)** Naruto shook his head of thought, it probably won't happen again.

Oh how he was wrong. Soooo wrong.

Naruto just dumbly nodded his head at Sasuke's request and was silent for a bit before speaking.

"I'm...going to miss you too" Naruto mumbled, avoiding Sasuke's gaze which was surprised, it was silent again before Naruto gained some more confidence and looked Sasuke dead in the eye and grinned triumphantly, "In fact, when I get back, your going to be the first person I see Teme!" Naruto proclaimed happily making Sasuke's eyes widen, now Naruto was expecting Sasuke to say 'Don't bother' or 'Don't even think about it', but he wasn't this this.

"Really?" Sasuke said some what dreamily, he snapped of it embarrassed that he sounded like some desperate girl watching her love go, he cleared his voice and gave his famous smirk "You better not come back the same loser, I don't want it to be _too_ easy when I beat you" Sasuke challenged trying to redeem himself and return to some normality to their usual banter, Naruto took the bait and smirked back.

"Tch, yeah right, when I get back the first thing on my list is to beat you! Believe it!" Naruto retorted full of determination.

"I'll look forward to it..."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

And that's what happened. Naruto returned during the day, but true to his word he managed to hide from everyone and managed to sneak into the Uchiha mansion unheard or seen. There he saw Sasuke with his back turned and sorting some scrolls, when he got his attention, Sasuke dove forward hugging Naruto and once again punched his arm about keeping it to himself. It was then that Naruto noticed that he was half a foot taller than Sasuke, which Sasuke was not happy about at all, Naruto chuckled to himself when thinking of the memory.

A few days after he left for training, he opened his present to find a spherical Lapis Lazuli, Jiraiya saw the stone and said that it was an ancient stone that represented friendship and that it was believed to bring harmony in relationships. Naruto loved it and always had kept it safe, using it as motivation everyday during training, he smiled when he thought about the stone, it was currently upstairs in a little brown pouch, what? He didn't want the bastard to know that he kept it with him always.

His mind suddenly went to the time of when he first met Sasuke at the age of 4, he cringed at the thought, he slapped his head in embarrassment.

"Oh god, how could I have been so stupid" Naruto said to himself, he knew Sasuke couldn't remember since he preferred not to think about his childhood, but Naruto never forgot, no matter how hard he tried.

When he first met Sasuke he was sitting alone on a swing trying to forget the horrible taunts of the village people, then he saw what he thought was a pretty girl, but it turned out to be Sasuke, it _would_ have been nice for him to tell him and not go along with it! Naruto sighed, it wasn't Sasuke's fault he told Sasuke he was pretty, he cringed again, _God, I asked him to be my wife..._ Naruto ran a hand though his hair remembered when he realized that Sasuke was a girl.

 **FLASHBACK**

Naruto was waiting by the swing to see if he would meet the pretty girl again, he grinned to himself and thought about Sasuke. **(A/N Imagine they both talk in a 4 year old's voice)**

"Sasu will be an awesome girlfriend! An awesome wife too!" Naruto said to no one in particular, he had met this pretty girl the day before and she promised to meet him by the swing tomorrow and so he waited there for another 5 minutes bouncing up and down ignoring the mean glares he got from passing villagers and a blushing one from a girl with white eyes, but her father dragged her off. His eyes suddenly popped out if his head and the biggest smile was plastered across his face, "SASU!" Naruto yelled before running over to Sasuke who jumped at the loud welcome, Naruto skidded to a stop before smiling and planting a kiss on Sasuke's cheek, "Hey angel!" Naruto greeted making Sasuke tilt his head.

"Angel?" Sasuke said confused before Naruto gave him nod of his head.

"Yeah, I heard this guy call his girlfriend that, I dunno why, maybe it's like what you call your girlfriend who your not married to yet" Naruto explained giving a shrug at the end of it, Sasuke didn't understand but just went along with it, that wasn't what mattered right now anyway.

"We have to practise" Sasuke stated putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders and staring right into his eyes, Naruto tilted his head in disarray.

"Practise what?"

"Well, when we get married we have to kiss, right? So we have to make sure we know what we're doing" Sasuke explained making Naruto unbelievably happy and filled with excitement.

"I-I get you to kiss you!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down, unable to contain his joyfulness, Sasuke just rolled his eyes and nodded

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke replied before blushing immensely, he closed his eyes looking annoyed, Naruto could tell since his eye was twitching "A-A-And s-s-since w-w-we're g-g-getting m-m-married..." Sasuke stuttered, his eye still twitching and his mouth forming a frown "I-I-I-I'll l-l-let y-y-you..." Sasuke trailed off trying to finish his sentence, Naruto tilted his head and was worried about Sasuke's inability to form a sentence, "K-K-Kiss m-m-me" Sasuke finally finished with his entire face a tomato, at that moment Naruto's heart leaped out of his chest and he could feel his eyes form into hearts, blood leaked out his nose and he fell back with a joyful open mouth grin, Sasuke clenched his fists and kicked him.

"Y-You pervert! It's just a kiss!" Sasuke shouted, mad at his boyfriend for being so perverted, Naruto hopped back up and wiped away the blood.

"Sorry angel" Naruto said apologetically, rubbing the back of his head guiltily, Sasuke rolled his eyes again and took a step forwards his face heating up.

"U-Um, we should g-get started..." Sasuke stuttered, he took a step forward making Naruto blush lightly, he gulped and took a step towards Sasuke.

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto breathed out, he slightly tilted his head and closed his eyes before slowly leaning in, Sasuke repeated Naruto's actions and slowly moved in, small lips met each other. There was no movement, no passion, but by god did it set their emotions on fire, Sasuke was slightly trembling, he knew that no one in his class would have made him feel this way, he knew he was only 4, but that didn't mean he didn't know when he was in love. He felt Naruto begin to slightly move, his eyes widened.

 _This was it wasn't it? The thing that will bind us together forever..._ Sasuke thought, all Naruto would have to do was that little movement that adults do and they would be-

"Sasuke?" A deep voice from behind them said, it made Sasuke's eyes fly open in recognition of the voice it was...

"Nii-san?!" Sasuke cried out shocked, pulling away from Naruto and turning around to see a 6 year old Itachi looking mildly surprised with his arms folded, Naruto just blinked unaware of who this was.

"Sasuke...why are you kissing a boy?" Itachi asked looking at Naruto as if he could set him on fire just by looking at him, Naruto cowered under his glare and took a step back before Sasuke grabbed him and dragged him in front of Itachi who continued to stare down the scared blonde boy.

"Nii-san! This is Naruto! He's my true love" Sasuke introduced making Itachi look as if he was going to tear Naruto a new one, Naruto gulped and paled underneath him.

"Why _him_ of all people, Sasuke?" Itachi spat out, making Naruto start to hate himself, he thought that Sasuke would agree with his brother and treat him like everyone else did, hate and scorn him, but he didn't expect what happened next.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, shocking everyone including Sasuke, he blushed and returned to a more timid manner "U-Um, I didn't mean-"

"So Naruto what is your interest in my little brother?" Itachi asked interrupting Sasuke and catching them both off guard, Naruto blinked and tried to think of a answer.

"U-Um w-well I just thought that..." Naruto trailed off, not quite knowing what to say, he looked at Sasuke who looked worried for him and suddenly the answer just slipped out of his mouth, "Everything...she's perfect..." Itachi's glare softened up and was about to give approval when he suddenly heard Sasuke's horrified voice.

"SHE?!" Sasuke exclaimed, Naruto blinked confused and tilted his head at Sasuke.

"Well yeah, you _are_ a girl" Naruto said making Sasuke's eyes widen in anger.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Sasuke screamed, he turned around and began to run away leaving Naruto speechless, his eyes slowly widened, _SASU IS A BOY?!..._ Naruto just couldn't believe it! But what really made him crap his pants was hearing the crack of knuckles, he slowly turned around to see Itachi with black fire surrounding him looking at Naruto with a death glare, he gulped and scratched the back of his head.

"Um...I'm sure she'll-I MEAN HE...Heh heh heh" Naruto laughed nervously.

It was a beating he'll never forget...

 **END OF THE FLASHBACK**

Naruto shivered, no matter how much pain he'll go through his life, he'll never feel it more than _that_ day, it wasn't his fault! Sasuke looked more like a girl than other girls in the village! Even more than Neji! Naruto blushed slightly, _He really was cute...still is..._ Naruto shook his head of that last thought, he really needed to stop thinking of Sasuke like that, it was weird and if Sasuke ever found out then Sasuke would kill him for sure...

Naruto sighed and leant back into the chair, there was a reason that men went after Sasuke, first impression he looked like cute little treat, then you meet him and he's a feisty piece of work, but that often just turned the men on even more. Naruto chuckled to himself a bit, he couldn't imagine Sasuke would be what he looked like, some little submissive boy, the kind that stuttered all the time and blushed and was so unbelievably sensitive...Naruto smiled, the kind that giggled and clung onto your arm...gasping when you leant into his ear and whispered dirty things, hitting you slightly when you said those things but continued because you know he liked it...

Naruto's eyes widened and slapped the side of his head.

"The hell am I thinking?!" Naruto said to himself, he stood up and ran both his hands in his hair, _What's happening to me?..._ Naruto gulped and shook his head. Ever since they came here, it's been different, everyone is emotional, Sasuke is discovering family, Sakura is confessing her love, for fuck sake even Kakashi is acting strange and now this? How the hell can he think of Sasuke as cute? That was his best friend! His straight best friend!...

Well, Naruto did have a good reason to believe otherwise since Sasuke accidentally told him he was gay, but he instantly took it back and said he only said that to shut Naruto up...

Naruto took a deep breath and released it, _Calm down, your not attracted to him it's fine, you just think he is kinda cute, that's all, I mean Sakura is pretty smoking, but I don't like her, I mean Kakashi has some nice qualities and Rock Lee!...He has...a...nice personality, but what was important was that he just recognised that Sasuke was like...kinda cute, I mean not like a lot, right!?..._ Naruto shook his head, it was beginning to hurt his head.

He was just dehydrated! That was it, he just needed some water...and maybe some ramen...aw fuck it he was going out to eat, he needed to clear his head.

Sasuke was frozen, did he hear him right? Did he just-?

"Skip? You OK? I didn't mean to freak you there" Shen said, putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke's back was turned and he flinched when Shen touched him.

"Um...how long have you known?"

"Oh, right away" Shen replied making Sasuke's eyes go wide, he turned around and saw Shen looking completely casual with his hands in his pockets, "When I first saw you you're sharingan flared up for a moment when we bumped into each other" Shen explained, Sasuke blinked before feeling confused.

"I don't remember doing that..."

"Interesting fact about the sharingan, when you see another possessor of it for the first time, it will flare up for a moment, regardless if you have activated it yet" Shen stated making Sasuke tilt his head.

"I...didn't know that"

"Well, you were young when the massacre happened so I assume your knowledge of the sharingan is limited, Skip" Shen said making Sasuke realize something, _He only knows I'm a Uchiha, he doesn't know I'm Sasuke..._ Sasuke thought and bit his lip considering his options before Shen spoke again, "A lot of the knowledge of the sharingan was passed down rather than written and also I was really intrigued by it so I studied the sharingan and it's different forms" Sasuke was silent, he wanted to be stronger, so finding out more about the sharingan wouldn't hurt would it?

"What do you know about the sharingan?" Sasuke asked curiously, Shen looked up to the sky thinking and humming.

"Hmm, a lot I guess, but not long explanations just little quirks and pros and cons, you know just some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Oh well, like if you look directly through lava in a completely black area while using the sharingan, you can go blind or have really killing eyes."

"Wow..."

"Also, if you _really_ concentrate, you can conduct electricity, not just in battle, but also to charge things up, it's actually pretty useful, I'll teach you some time."

"That's actually pretty cool"

"Yeah, I know right? Also if you look underwater while using the sharingan it's..." Shen trailed off before beckoning him over, "Let me show you, it's...kind of indescribable..." Shen finished, Sasuke arched an eyebrow before following Shen to the nearby water, he gave Sasuke a nod before walking into it and diving forwards swimming. Sasuke's eyes went wide before looking to find Shen, Shen's head popped up out of the water and smiled "Come on! Believe me Skip, it's worth it" Shen persuaded before he disappeared under the water, Sasuke stood there and sighed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Sasuke mumbled before walking into the blue sea and diving in after Shen, he looked around before spotting Shen a bit further and deeper in the water, he swam over and Shen made a gesture pointing at his eyes. Sasuke was confused before understanding, _He wants me to use the sharingan..._ Sasuke realized, he activated it and after feeling the rush Shen pointed in front of him, Sasuke looked forwards and if it wasn't for being underwater would gasp.

From Sasuke's point of view it was magical, the entire water was pretty before but now it was glowing neon blue and that wasn't all, the aqua life were a flowing energy of multiple colours and made the water look like a nightclub with flashing lights, not to mention the plants and corals which had bright patterns that moved in tune with the rest of the water, it was a magnificently a breath taking sight. Talking about breath taking, Sasuke and Shen swan upwards and lifted their heads out of the water, they both gasped for breath, Shen laughed when he saw Sasuke's shocked face, Sasuke turned to Shen.

"What was that?! I-It was incredible, I've never seen anything like that before in my life!" Sasuke exclaimed uncharacteristically, but he couldn't help it, he just witnessed something that he would have never had the chance to see before, Shen just laughed.

"There's a lot about the sharingan that you don't know" Shen chuckled, he looked off into the distance before speaking "One of the reasons the Uchiha clan considered me the black sheep of the family was because I didn't see the sharingan as a weapon..." Shen started, "...I saw it as a new way to view the world and with that new view we could help people..." Shen sighed, "..But my ideas were seen as ludicrous and treason-like, but come on! You saw what the sharingan is capable of when it's being used for something other than battle..." Shen trailed off and sighed again, Sasuke blinked and silently listened to Shen who looked up to the sky "...Mikoto was the only one who didn't think of me as the outcast of the Uchiha clan, I mean everyone else in the village loved me, but it hurts to be rejected by your own family..." Shen sighed, Sasuke looked down into the water with a saddened face.

"At least you had a family..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, making Shen stiffen before turning around in the water to face him, he sighed and looked at Sasuke sympathetically.

"You've had it hard kid..." Shen said empathetically, he swam a little closer and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder "But you have family now, OK? And besides, what about your friend Naruto? He seems like some comfort right?"

"Him?..." Sasuke sighed "I don't even know where to start with him, he just..." Sasuke trailed off and looked to the side "I don't know what we are, I haven't known for a long time, it's just...it's complicated" Sasuke finished, Shen tilted his head at the strange answer.

"It really is isn't it? Well, you met each other when you were pretty young do you remember that?" Shen asked, but Sasuke shook his head.

"The earliest memory I have of my childhood is running away from Itachi..." Sasuke replied quietly, Shen thought about it for a moment before realising what he meant.

"How old was you when... _it_ happened?"

"Like...6..."

"Oh god...you were just kid"

"Yeah..."

"And...how old are you now?"

"16" Sasuke answered making Shen's eyes taken over by sadness.

"God...you still are a kid" Shen said disbelievingly, Sasuke looked to the side again and Shen swam a little closer before bringing Sasuke into a hug, Sasuke was shocked and just froze, allowing himself to be held by Shen, he began shaking before a silent tear came out, he wiped it away with Shen's shirt and pulled away, "Listen...I have no idea what you've had to go through, but...um..." Shen trailed off and rubbed the back of his head, he didn't know what to say, he looked at Sasuke who was waiting for him to continue, Shen tilted his head because Sasuke was reminding him of someone right now...he didn't know if it was the familiar way his wet hair stuck to his face or the nostalgic look of innocence that Sasuke wore, but...it was kicking his brain to connect the dots, he should as well! He's smart, but he just couldn't remember for the life of him.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that Sasuke was still staring at him to finish his answer.

"The thing with life is that sometimes it gives you sugar or salt, sometimes lemons or lemonade and sometimes it leaves it to you to figure out what to do on your own, but the important thing is to never regret." Shen stated making Sasuke slightly confused at the last part of the sentence, "If you want to do something or you really want something don't wait, because I did and...look where it got me, if I went for the thing I wanted most then...Mikoto and Sasuke would still be alive, so the important thing is to never do something your going to regret." Shen finally finished, Sasuke understanding more but still small nodded his head, it was silent for a while before Shen pointed his head towards the shore, "Come on...let's go dry off" Shen suggested before swimming pass Sasuke.

Sasuke followed suit before noticing something strange deep in the water, he looked up and saw Shen swimming towards the shore, his instinct was to follow his father, but his curiosity begged to differ, he bit his lip and made a decision, he took a deep breath and concluded that he would be back before Shen noticed, he dove under the water and began to swim down, he went deeper and deeper until he had reached the bottom, it turns out the thing that he saw was some sort of cave, it looked rather large as well, Sasuke swan into it and suddenly realised that he was running of out air, his eyes widened when he realised that he wouldn't make it back to the shore, then as if a miracle, he saw an big opening that wasn't covered by rock, he swam towards it and his head emerged form the water, he gasped for air and when he finally settled he gasped out of shock to see what he had found.

It was an open area that was magnificent, he blinked and saw a water fall gushing out turquoise aqua, the water seemed to be sparkling for some reason, but that wasn't all, he swam to the side and pulled himself out the water he looked around and couldn't believe what he saw.

"A dragon..." Sasuke mumbled, he walked across the grey rocky floor and picked up a blue and green dragon figurine, _This is what Shen must have been talking about..._ Sasuke thought, it was as big as his hand, the dragon was curled round a rock and was bearing his teeth protectively, Sasuke squinted his eyes when he saw something around the dragon's neck, his eyes widen instantly after seeing what it was, "A sharktooth necklace..." Sasuke mumbled, he stared at the fearless creature before looking back at the opening. Sasuke swan back to the shore where Shen was looking around confused until he saw Sasuke.

"Skip! Where did you go off to?" Shen asked worried, something Sasuke hadn't really seen before, people didn't really get worried over him, they knew he could take care of himself so they didn't care.

"I...saw something and went down to investigate" Sasuke replied, Shen let out a relieved sigh and noticed the dragon in Sasuke's hand, he blinked before pointing at it.

"Is that?..." Shen trailed off, Sasuke realized that he saw the dragon figurine.

"Oh, I er, found it" Sasuke answered, rubbing the back of his head and handing the dragon to Shen, Shen took it and stared at it for a while before smiling.

"I haven't been able to find it for years...thank you" Shen said looking up and bringing Sasuke into a bear hug, Sasuke froze and took the squeezing hug.

"Y-Your welcome" Sasuke stuttered slightly, Shen released him and put the figurine on a nearby rock, Shen turned around with a big smile and hands on hips.

"Alright, let me teach you how to use my seal to hide your chakra then we can move onto other things."

A few hours later, Shen had taught Sasuke how to use the seal, once he activated it he managed to use a technique called Gyakusū, when used it inverts colours making everything look completely weird, it was no good for battle, but it sure as hell was fun to look at. After a bit of messing around with the Gyakusū, they settled down after the sun started to dim, signalling the afternoon was beginning, they found a small grassy hill that emerged from the sand at the back with a olive tree growing from the side reaching over the hill, giving some shade as they cooled off from the hot weather. They both sat on the small hill and quietly listened to the soft waves on the beach, Shen picked up the dragon and smiled at it.

"I haven't been able to find this for years..." Shen mumbled, he smiled again before chuckling, "You must be like a lucky charm or something"

"I'm really not all that, it was just chance"

"Nah, you got some luck there Skip, it's about time too and who knows? Maybe it will have a impact on a certain blonde..." Shen finished in a sing-song voice, Sasuke rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I don't think so"

"~ _I do think so~_ " Shen sang teasingly nudging him with his shoulder, Sasuke just shook his head.

"What is it with me and Naruto? It's not like anything is going to happen"

"Well, why not?" Shen asked, Sasuke just shook his head making Shen nudge his shoulder again, "Come on! Why not Naruto?"

"Why am I even talking to you about this?"

"Because you _liiiiiiiiiiike_ him!" Shen teased, making Sasuke blush lightly.

"Oh my god, what are you? 5?" Sasuke replied, annoyed that he was allowing himself to be teased as such.

"I may be 5, but you _liiiiiiiiike_ him"

"I do not!"

"Why not?" Shen questioned, Sasuke just looked at him like he was insane before realising he would have to answer the question, _That shouldn't be too hard..._ Sasuke sighed and threw his hands up.

"I...I don't know! It's...Naruto, it would be too weird..." Sasuke said trailing off, Shen stared a bit at Sasuke before Sasuke realised what he was meant to say "AND I don't like him like that" Sasuke finished, feeling slightly embarrassed that he didn't say that first, Shen noticed and smirked at this.

"He's handsome"

"So what?"

"You didn't deny it" Shen pointed out, Sasuke just sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

"He's not even gay"

"How do you know?" Shen asked and once again Sasuke went silent, he looked to the side and shrugged.

"I just know, OK?"

 **FLASHBACK**

Team 7 were currently walking together in the village on their latest dangerous mission filled with action and fast paced situations!.

Finding a lost cat.

All of them were in a dampened mood due to the lack of excitement, Naruto and Sakura kept on whining while Sasuke just grumbled, Kakashi was tempted on just leaving the 14 year olds to do it themselves, but knew Tsunade would beat him black and blue for abandoning his team during a mission besides if he left then Naruto and Sasuke will end up killing each other. They stopped when Naruto began to stomp his foot on the ground claiming that he had enough of the stupid D-rank mission, they were right outside a random restaurant's big window when Naruto noticed something and stopped in the middle of his rant, he tilted his head and blinked.

"What are they doing?" Naruto asked confused making everyone look in the window and see a couple in the middle of the restaurant flirt and kiss, giggling with each other like a newly wed couple, Kakashi rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Well Naruto, when two people love each other very much they-"

"Not _that_ , they're both guys, isn't that wrong?" Naruto questioned curiously, before he could explain further, Sakura slapped the back of his head.

"Oi! It's not wrong at all! It's beautiful that they found their true love!"

"But isn't that weird?" Naruto asked again and received another slap to the back the head, this time from Kakashi.

"No Naruto, it's not weird, it's perfectly acceptable, there's nothing wrong with them"

"But-"

"Urghh! Your sooo annoying Naruto!" Sakura yelled insultingly, her hands on hips looking as if she was going to do some more damage to Naruto, but Kakashi intervened.

"Ah! Sakura, I think I saw something over there, come with me"

"Whaaa?! But I want to stay with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined but followed Kakashi crying for her crush who ignored her as usual, _When will she get the hint?..._ Sasuke thought sourly, annoyed that this girl always bugged him, but lately she hadn't been as clingy, like her attention was divided, he hoped so, then she can go and bother someone else. Sasuke noticed that Naruto hadn't attempted to fight with him yet and looked over to him, he stiffened when he realised that Naruto was still staring at the gay couple, surely Naruto didn't think it was _that_ bad to be gay?

Sasuke felt uncomfortable with the idea that Naruto disagreed with gay people, he always assumed that Naruto would accept him...He cringed again, like he would ever tell anyone his preferences...then again if he ever wanted to be with someone he had no choice and besides Naruto was meant to be a friend of some sort, so if he did come out, he was expecting Naruto to be there saying 'It's okay'...Sasuke sighed and realised he was becoming too dependant on Naruto.

Sasuke was next to Naruto so he followed his line of view, they were silent for a while before Sasuke spoke up.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay" Sasuke said as himself and Naruto continued to look in the restaurant, Naruto just tilted his head confused.

"But...isn't it not normal?" Naruto asked, Sasuke turned his head towards him in anger about to give him a piece of his mind when he stopped and saw the way Naruto was looking at the couple, he wasn't being some ignorant homophobe...he was just curious, he didn't _understand,_ he wouldn't be horrible to those who were gay, so he wasn't all that bad, he just needed it to be explained to him.

"It's not traditional, no, but Konoha is well-known for it's diversity so it is widely accepted and besides there's no point in saying you don't like a meal that you have never tried" Sasuke explained, Naruto in response making a 'Oh' sound before turning his head towards Sasuke.

"So I should try it?" Naruto questioned catching Sasuke off guard since he didn't mean it like that, he was just trying to say not to judge other people but then again he couldn't tell him _not_ to try it, it wasn't his choice to tell him.

"D-Don't ask me! Do what you want in your own time I don't want to know" Sasuke told Naruto slightly surprised, Naruto was silent before grabbing Sasuke's wrist and pulling him as he walked a bit down the road with Sasuke protesting, Naruto was silent before making a sharp left into a dark and narrow ally, he walked down it dragging Sasuke behind, he got round about in the middle where no one could see them, he let Sasuke go who looked annoyed, "Oi! What do you think your doing Dobe? You can't just-" Sasuke was interrupted as Naruto softly pushed him against the wall and gently put his lips on his in return making Sasuke's eyes go wide and blush profoundly.

Naruto was kissing him? Sasuke didn't understand why was he kissing him? Then another question popped up, why wasn't he stopping him? He knew he liked boys, but...this was too far! Sasuke managed to get his hands on Naruto's chest, he was about to push him when Naruto pulled back with his face not holding much expression.

"What the hell are you doing Dobe! Was the first 2 times not enough for you?!" Sasuke exclaimed referring to the academy kiss and the waterfall one, of course forgetting the one when they were children, Sasuke really wanted to punch Naruto in the face but in return a Naruto made a confused face.

"But you said to try it!"

"Not with me!" Sasuke yelled annoyed, they were silent for a while as Sasuke attempted to control his blush that invaded his face embarrassingly, he sighed before looking at Naruto calmer than before, "So...how do you feel?" Sasuke asked, Naruto tilted his head and made an unsure expression.

"It...felt weird..." Naruto tried to explain, Sasuke just rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Well then I suppose your not gay or bi then since it's meant to feel good not weird"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm gay" Sasuke instantly slapped his hands over his mouth looking completely horrified with what he just said, _I just...I just..._ Sasuke tried to fathom a thought as he stared at Naruto's surprised face, he really wanted to run away at that moment but he was completely frozen, but he had to say something! "I-I didn't mean that! I-I-I-I just said that so you'd s-shut up!" Sasuke cried out frantically, but Naruto just blinked.

"Your gay?"

"NO!"

"But you just said-"

"Only to shut you up!"

"Oh...okay..." Naruto mumbled, unaware of what to really say he tried to take a step back, but tripped slightly, he sighed and bit his lip, "Is this one of those times where we forget this ever happened?" Naruto asked in return getting a nod form Sasuke, Sasuke walked out the ally way with Naruto following close behind, Naruto will never admit it, in fact he forgot it long after it happened, but when he said it felt weird he wasn't lying, but honestly...it felt like a good weird, like a flame with Sasuke, but like I said he refuses to admit it and he soon has forgotten it...

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"So you kissed?"

"He just misinterpreted what I said"

"So you kissed?"

"It was a accident like all the other times" Sasuke instantly regretted what he said and slapped a hand over his mouth, Shen smirked and chuckled evilly.

"There were _other_ times?"

"Accidents!"

"Can't believe you unless you tell me" Shen chuckled, Sasuke scowled at him and told him the story of the academy and the waterfall kiss, the entire time Shen laughing, "Oh my god! Hahaha! Even the universe is trying to get you two together! Ahahaha!" Shen guffawed making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Oh your so mature" Sasuke stated sarcastically, but Shen just laughed, after he calmed down he looked at Sasuke.

"So are you gay?"

"..."

"Skip?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'll take that as a yes" Shen said amused, Sasuke shook his head but never corrected him, he felt...comfortable with Shen regardless if he was his father or not, it was because he was honest with him, Sasuke instantly felt guilty since he wasn't as honest, but at least he came to a decision.

He was going to tell Shen who he was. He might tell him that he was his son also, but small steps first, he wasn't going to tell him now, later, he just needed to know how to break it to him. That reminded him, he needed to talk to Kakashi about this all, Sasuke looked at Shen and sighed contently, Shen gave him a smile and ruffled his hair.

"As much as I love your company Skip, I think your sweetheart is waiting for you" Shen joked, Sasuke was confused but suddenly got it.

"Haha, very funny" Sasuke replied dryly before getting up he stretched slightly and let out a refreshing breath, he looked across the beach before turning his attention back to Shen, "So...I'll see you then..."

"Uh-huh and oh! Tell your love I said hi!" Shen teased, Sasuke rolled his eyes before walking across the beach, his hand went in his pocket and fiddled with the sharktooth necklace, he smiled to himself slightly as he went over the last few hours he had spent with Shen. Shen made him feel complete along with Soma, Mitch, Tao and Naruto _, Wait what? When did Naruto make it on that list?..._ Sasuke thought strangely, he shook his head and continued on until he made it to the main part of the village's path and began walking down, he saw the ramen shop and decided to check if Naruto was in there since he was on Sasuke's mind anyway.

Sasuke walked in and looked around, he saw Naruto in a booth eating his ramen slower than usual, he seemed to have a not so bright aura about him, Sasuke tilted his head at the unusual behaviour and walked over, he noticed something in Naruto's ramen before speaking.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked not sounding as if he really cared (but he did, it's just how he sounds) Naruto looked up with wide eyes and coughed slightly on his ramen before slurping it into his mouth.

"S-Sasuke I was just-" Naruto accidentally in his panic bashed a bottle of sauce, he watched it roll across the floor with a 'wanting to die' look on his face, Sasuke didn't make much of Naruto's strange reaction and went over to the bottle and picked it up, Naruto blushed slightly as Sasuke bent over to grab the bottle he turned his head away in embarrassment, _Stop it, your not some sick pervert!..._ Naruto scolded himself trying not to stare, but couldn't help it slightly, Sasuke turned around looking at the bottle strangely.

"Ponzu sauce? OK what is the matter?" Sasuke questioned as he sat across Naruto in the booth, Naruto blinked and tilted his head.

"What do you mean? I've seen you eat Ponzu sauce before, it's nice"

"Yeah but you only eat it with ramen when your upset" Sasuke pointed out, Naruto was taken aback slightly by Sasuke's observation, it was true he only ate it when he was upset, but how did Sasuke know that?

"How did you-?"

"I pay attention" Sasuke said with a smirk, an attractive smirk making Naruto groan in frustration and let his head fall on the table, Sasuke arched an eyebrow before putting his face in face, "Alright this just crossed the border from amusing to pathetic, what's going on with you?" Sasuke stated, Naruto just grunted and without getting up spoke.

"I'm...finding a person that I've never liked before kinda pretty and I don't know how to feel about it"

"Naruto, please tell me your old enough to know when you like someone" Sasuke asked in return making Naruto's head shot up with a small blush.

"Oi...it's not like that" Naruto grinded out, he sighed before continuing "I just don't know why these thoughts are surfacing"

"Wait, thoughts or feelings?"

"Well, I don't really feel much about it, I just kept thinking about how cute they are"

"Do you want to be with this person?" Sasuke inquired, Naruto made a half frown and shook his head.

"Not really, I don't imagine myself _with_ this person, I just kinda think that they...look pretty good" Naruto answered, making Sasuke sit back in his seat and loosely fold his arms.

"Naruto by the sounds of it you don't even sound like your interested in this person, your just taking an interest in the opposite sex" Sasuke informed Naruto who felt better to know that he didn't necessarily _like_ Sasuke like that, he just realised that Sasuke was kinda pretty...OK so maybe he was really enchanting, but it doesn't mean he wanted to be with him. Right?.

"Right...opposite sex..." Naruto mumbled making Sasuke stiffen, Naruto froze when he realised that he may of said that last bit too loud, "Um I mean-"

"Was this person a boy?" Sasuke asked curiously leaning forward just merely surprised at what Naruto had just said, Naruto bit the inside of his cheek and looked to the side.

"So...so what?" Naruto muttered trying to act as if he didn't care but was coming across as if he was a child who was caught doing something naughty, Sasuke just tilted his head and made a 'Huh' sound, Naruto expected more teasing and insulting, but Sasuke just looked more intrigued than anything.

"Who?" Sasuke suddenly asked out of nowhere catching Naruto off guard.

"Wha-I'm not telling you!" Naruto replied fist clenched in embarrassment "Besides your never interested in this kind of stuff"

"Yeah because if you were into some girl it would be predictable, but I never knew you liked boys"

"Hey! I told you I don't like him"

"Attracted then, whatever, just tell who" Sasuke ordered uncharacteristically, he had a somewhat cheeky smirk as he asked these questions leaning over the table slightly, it was a nice view, if Naruto didn't know any better then Naruto would think Sasuke was flirting with his body language, but he knew that was crazy since Sasuke was just interested in who he was finding so amazing, but there was no way Naruto was going to tell him.

"Since when did you start acting like some nosy gossip girl?"

"Since I found out you like guys, now tell me!" Sasuke replied, Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head, after an hour of trying to get the answer out of Naruto, Sasuke finally gave up and huffed, "Fine, if your not going to tell me then at least give me an idea of what this person like"

"Alright, that seems fair enough" Naruto agreed, he was quiet for a few seconds before speaking with an idea of how to describe Sasuke without actually giving away who he was talking about, "He's...smart, really smart, even more than Shikamaru I think...he's funny, he doesn't really try to be but he is, he's real tough and even though he would never admit it he's also kind when he wants to be and honestly he's just...amazing..." Naruto trailed off smiling, Sasuke tried to keep his laugh in but was failing, Naruto raised an eyebrow and watched Sasuke laugh.

"Pfft-haahaa! I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just that you sound like some love-struck idiot, hahaaha!" Sasuke laughed, making Naruto watch Sasuke completely captivated with the fact that Sasuke was actually laughing, not snide chuckling or sarcastic sniggering, it was pure laughter, had he ever heard Sasuke laugh before? He would have remembered because Sasuke had a really cute laugh, Sasuke noticed he was staring at him and kept his laughing a little lower "What?" Sasuke asked with a small smile on his face.

"It's just that I've never heard you laugh before..." Naruto explained, Sasuke's smile dropped and looked to the side embarrassed.

"Oh god please tell me I wasn't"

"H-Hey don't stop, I like your laugh, it's...nice" Naruto finished with a smile of his own, Sasuke blushed and looked at Naruto, he didn't know how to react to that since no one really heard him laugh so he didn't know how to respond to a compliment like that, "You know...you seem different."

"Different?"

"Yeah, like something has made you really happy today and for once your in a really good mood" Naruto pointed out before grinning widely "Is it because you got to spend time with your dad?" Naruto asked, Sasuke was silent before nodding slightly.

"I guess so, I mean I feel really secure with him, he doesn't make me feel so alone...so yeah, I guess I am in a happy mood" Sasuke replied, Naruto chuckled before speaking.

"So...is this going to be how your going to act from now on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean instead of being gloomy and looking like your going to kill everyone for no reason are you going to allow yourself to be happy and even laugh once in a while?" Naruto stated, Sasuke looked out of the window and thought about it before shrugging.

"Maybe, I dunno, I'm still working some things out, so...I'll try it and see if it's _too_ unbearable" Sasuke joked with that famous smirk, Naruto smiled back and put some money down on the table and got up.

"Come on, Sakura was wondering where you was and my lying isn't exactly the best so we better get there before _she_ get here" Naruto jested nervously,Sasuke chuckled and followed behind, they walked down the street to the hotel as they did so it started to darken, so after Sasuke told Sakura that he was just exploring and gave up looking for Kakashi who was nowhere to be seen, him and Naruto went to bed.

For some reason it didn't feel as uncomfortable as the last time they slept in the same bed, in fact Naruto offered to sleep on the floor but Sasuke told him not to be so ridiculous, they didn't go to bed fighting this time, instead they laid in bed talking till midnight about everything and anything. Naruto struggled to get Sasuke to open up before but tonight he actually talked to Naruto, bearing in mind he still kept his business to himself, but he was less reluctant to talk to him which made him so happy, they reached the point of yawning and heavy eyelids and Naruto smiled to Sasuke who let out another adorable yawn.

"Night Teme"

"Night Dobe"

 **Um excuse me did I just finish this long ass chapter in under two weeks?! I THINK I JUST MOTHERFUCKING DID BRAH! Haha all jokes aside, I want to thank all those people who review it warms my heart so I really want to hear from you and next chapter is going to be a surprise students! So I hope you can tolerate me long enough until then! OK then my lovely and brilliant students! Until next time! Moshi Mosh!.**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED.**

 **This chapter like I said was going to be a surprise, this chapter is four stories about Sasuke's past when in Gecia, linking to Mitch, Soma, Tao and Shen with Mikoto and ALSO Shen's past when he was in Konoha. I thought it would be cute to see what Sasuke did when his mother brought him to Gecia, (by the way he never lived there, his mother would just visit often, just to clear that up) annnnnd if I really feel like it I will add in a story about Naruto, but I probably won't...any confusion I will clean up so review or ask and I will always respond! OK students on with the story!**

Learning to talk (Sasuke)

Mikoto looked fondly upon her child who was only months old, she stroked his short fluffy hair with a happy smile, Sasuke was sleeping soundly in her arms, she was currently at her close friend Soma's house who was helping her raise Sasuke since she never got a chance with Itachi, she loved him, but Fugaku constantly was trying to train the boy even though he was only 2 years old, she sighed and looked at Sasuke, _That's not going to happen with my baby boy..._ She thought protectively. At that moment Soma came out of a room and smiled at Mikoto and Sasuke, she went by Mikoto's side and put her hand on her shoulder.

"He a wee cutie he is Mikoto" Soma commented as Mikoto smiled.

"He is, isn't he?" Mikoto said dreamily completely captivated with her adorable son, he fluttered his eyes open and blinked he make a happy gargle after seeing his mother, she smiled and lifted him in the air "Who's mommy's cutie pie?" Mikoto said happily "Who's mommy's cutie pie?" Mikoto repeated making Sasuke laugh like a baby would, she cuddled him before Sasuke tilted his head as Mikoto outstretched him as she looked over him adoringly.

"Rawww" Sasuke called out making Mikoto's eyes go wide and Soma gasp.

"Oh my god! oh my god! oh my god! Sasuke's going to say his first word!"

"Calm down love, give the lamb a chance" Soma calmed Mikoto, but was just as excited, Mikoto was slightly bouncing with her eyes comical wide, Sasuke moved his mouth around and made the odd noise or two.

"Gwaaa"

"Come on baby! You can do it! Momma's right here!"

"Bwaaa"

"Yes! Baby! Yes!" Mikoto cried out with Soma whispering encouragement next to her, but alas Sasuke didn't finish and blew raspberries and giggled, both women sighed, Mikoto shook her head, "You little tease" Mikoto chuckled as she embraced her young who mumbled something in her chest, she raised an eyebrow before letting his head look up, "What was that sweetie?"

"Mama..." Sasuke managed to say, it wasn't much but it meant the world to Mikoto who had joyful tears roll down her eyes, Sasuke went back to giggling and Soma made a small laugh.

"Well ain't that the most precious thing ye ever seen?"

"Yes...yes it is" Mikoto whispered out before her face went slightly grim, she turned to Soma with a serious expression "If anything ever happens to me, promise you'll be the one to raise Sasuke, he needs someone who cares about him as much as I do and..." Mikoto trailed off, "I can't let him be raised with no one to look after him, hopefully Itachi will look out for him and who knows? Maybe Kushina will be able to"

"Kushina?"

"Hm? Oh, she's a friend of mine, she's pregnant with her own child at the moment" Mikoto explained before looking down at Sasuke "That's going to be your classmate, Sasuke!" Mikoto cooed making Sasuke giggled at the attention.

"Mama" Sasuke voiced cutely making Mikoto squeal in delight.

"You are just too cute" Mikoto commented kissing his forehead "And you are going to grow up to be the cutest boy around! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Mikoto said in a baby voice with Soma behind chuckling next to her.

"Oh aye, he be getting the female attention when he be older, ye got ye own wee heartbreaker right there"

"Oh no no no! Sasuke will be a sweetheart, he'll love and treat every girl like a princess, won't you Sasuke?" Mikoto voiced as she looked at Sasuke as if he could understand, "Can you imagine? You'll have a lovely little wife, with lovely little children and a lovely little house just for you and your family" Mikoto sighed contently "It'll be perfect and me and your dad will be right there"

"Fugaku or Shen?" Soma slipped out by accident, Mikoto stiffened and looked at Soma slightly hurt, "Oh love, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, because Shen will never find out"

"Why don't ye tell him, love?"

"Why? Because I don't want to ruin his life, I don't want to drag him down and besides..." Mikoto trailed off and turned her head back down to Sasuke who began to nod off and yawn, "...I don't want Sasuke to grow up branded dishonoured in the Uchiha family, I don't want him to be seen as a by-product of a disgraced affair, he doesn't need to be abused by this dysfunctional family, he has a chance to grow up happy and I don't want that chance taken away from him" Mikoto explained with a determined look on her face saying that 'anyone to mess with her baby will pay' like a good mother would, she sighed before she heard another mama from Sasuke as he finally went to sleep.

"I see...but if ye ever need support ye know I'll be there for ye, love" Soma reassured, Mikoto smiled at Soma before holding Sasuke close to her chest.

"Don't worry baby, you'll always be loved" Mikoto whispered with a small smile on her face, she began to hum a lullaby as she rocked Sasuke, Soma watched as she silently promised to always do what she could for Sasuke, no matter what.

* * *

Learning to walk (Sasuke)

Mikoto and Shen were currently in Tao's shop, hanging out with Tao who kept on referring to Shen as a living Ken doll and kept his manners with Mikoto as usual, Sasuke was currently on the floor in front playing with his dinosaur plushie, Tao liked the kid, he was funny. Tao insulted Shen once again making him pout before turning his attention to Sasuke.

"You alright kid?" Tao questioned, Sasuke looked up and smiled with a nod.

"Uh-huh Uncle Tao, Imma playin wiv rawry!"

"Ya mean Rory?"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Sasuke pipped up with a smile on his face, his cuteness enhanced by his lack of ability to pronounce words correctly, but he was only a year and a half old so it was to be expected, he hadn't even begun to walk yet, Tao chuckled and turned back to Mikoto and Shen who were looking at each other lovingly, he rolled his eyes and coughed gaining their attention with Mikoto blushing slightly.

"Ya know you two, maybe you should er...go in the back to clean up some of the storage, ya know make yourself useful" Tao stated making Mikoto blush and look at Shen who was looking back at Mikoto for her consent, she bite her lip and smiled at Tao.

"R-Right" Mikoto stuttered as she went into the back room with Shen following behind with a smile on his face, Tao shook his head and looked at Sasuke who was stroking his plushie lovingly.

"So kid, what ya been up to?"

"I ave ben doin leg staff!"

"Ya been doing leg stuff?" Tao repeated correctly, Sasuke nodded his head and pointed at his feet.

"Walkin"

"And how's that going?" Tao asked, Sasuke made a pout and crossed his arms, _Little cutie..._ Tao thought as Sasuke continued with his pouting.

"Baaaad!" Sasuke exclaimed making Tao laugh.

"Ahhh don't worry about it kid, you'll get it soon" Tao reassured, but Sasuke didn't like the pity, he frowned as he looked at the floor and then at his short legs, he was wearing knee length shorts and a loose dark blue turtle neck with long sleeves, he kept on fidgeting with his clothing before looking determined, he moved so that he was on his knees with his hands on the floor, Tao's eyes widened as Sasuke began to struggle. Tao who was behind the counter called out, "Oi, love birds get in here" Tao turned back to Sasuke as Mikoto and Shen came rushing back in and froze when they saw what Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke's face was completely concentrated as his hands were flat on the ground while he slowly put his feet on the floor and stuck his bottom in the air trying to gain some stability, the rest were watching in amazement and were too shocked to make a sound apart from Mikoto whispering 'oh my god' over and over quietly. Sasuke took a breath before slowly removing his hands from the ground and standing up with his hands raised beside him to gain some balance, he attempted to make a step forward and almost fell but prevailed as another step forward by the other foot like a penguin who was waddling, Sasuke stopped looking at the floor and looked up at everyone from across the room who were watching him.

"Go on baby, you can do it" Mikoto encouraged with Shen smiling and nodding his head.

"Come on Sasuke, I know you can do it" Shen mumbled out with Tao by his side sweating slightly.

"You got it in you, kid" Tao whispered out, Sasuke blinked at all of them before giving a nod of his head, he took a step, then another, then another, he gulped when he tripped slightly and almost hit the floor, but he managed to keep his balance, it wasn't long before he was smiling at his mother who got down on her knees and held out her hands with a smile of her own.

"Your almost there baby!" Mikoto exclaimed making Sasuke even more motivated and began to move a little faster before falling into Mikoto's arms and looked up and blinked.

"I id it! I id it!" Sasuke cried out happily, he mean 'I did it! I did it!' but one step at a time, **(lol bad joke)** Mikoto laughed and squeezed Sasuke.

"Yes you did baby! You did!" Mikoto replied joyfully, she lifted him in the air and swung him round making Sasuke laugh, Shen and Tao was smiling with pride and watching Sasuke, Mikoto put Sasuke down and sighed contently "Oh baby, your growing up" Mikoto said proudly and ruffling his hair as he stood on his two feet, slightly clinging to his mother, Shen smirked and without thinking gave a small kiss to Mikoto's cheek making her blush and Sasuke giggle.

"Ooooooh! Shen kissed mommy! Shen kissed mommy!" Sasuke sang out happily, Mikoto looked disapprovingly at Shen before she softened her glare as Shen gave a cheeky wink, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I swear you haven't grow since I've meet you" Mikoto stated shaking her head playfully making Shen shrug.

"Why fix something that's not broken?"

"Or so broken it can't be fixed" Tao scoffed sarcastically making Shen pout and Mikoto along with Sasuke laugh.

"I know you love me under all that sarcasm and when I find it you better prepare for one ultra mega hug with sparkles" Shen replied, Tao just grumbled under his breath and turned his head to Sasuke.

"Whatever you do kid, don't end up like him or you'll be on the receiving end of insults"

"Oh-tay Uncle Tao"

"Ah what?! What's the matter with growing up to be like me?"

"Let me tell ya, First it's your..." and Tao began to list all the things about Shen that annoyed him, but Shen just laughed and said that's what made him awesome. It was overall a good day for Mikoto, since spending time with her friends and seeing Sasuke walk was amazing...and seeing Shen never hurt a bit...

* * *

Learning to swim (Sasuke)

Sasuke was running across the golden beach yelling like a Tasmanian devil under the bright sun in his swimming costume with Shen running behind.

"Sasuke wait! You can't just zoom off like a tornado!" Shen yelled after Sasuke who in return turned his head and blew raspberries with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You can't catch me! I'm the gingerbread man!"

"I regret ever reading that story to you!" Shen shouted but it was all in good fun, Sasuke eventually calmed down and let Shen catch up to him, he laughed and panted slightly, looking at Sasuke who was giggled mischievously, "You are certainly troublesome for a two year old"

"Sheeeeeen! I'm three today! Remember?" Sasuke whined making Shen chuckle.

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing you" Shen joked ruffling his hair, "That's why we're here today remember? Gonna teach you how to swim"

"Then I get cake?" Sasuke asked excitedly, Shen chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, then you get cake"

"Whoo Hoo!"

"But for now, let's get in the water" Shen instructed as he stepped in the water fully clothed, Mikoto would probably fuss over him getting a cold or something, but he liked it when she cared over him...as they both went into the shallow of the water, Shen went slightly deeper and spoke, "The trick is to kick your legs and let the water work under you" Shen explained, Sasuke nodded and took a deep breathe going further in the water doing what Shen said before he struggled to swim and went under the water, but thankfully Shen grabbed him back up as Sasuke coughed up some water, "You alright Sasuke?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke mumbled sadly, Shen tilted his head and brought him closer to his chest.

"Hey kiddo, what's going on? Why so blue?"

"Itachi could swim by two..." Sasuke stated sulkily, Shen frowned and hugged him a bit.

"Listen Sasuke, you have _got_ to stop comparing yourself to your brother, I mean your good enough on your own you don't need to be like him"

"But Itachi is _everyone's_ favourite..." Sasuke replied sadly with his bottom lip trembling, Shen felt sympathetic towards the boy and anger towards his brother, _Fugaku always picked favourites..._

"That's not true...hey! Your _my_ favourite" Shen reassured making Sasuke gasp and look up at Shen.

"Really?"

"Really Really" Shen answered making Sasuke look confused.

"But I thought my mom was your favourite person?"

"I love you both very much, but you're special" Shen explained, Sasuke nodded his head happily before taking a deep breath he pushed away from Shen and splashed around attempting to swim, Shen watched him carefully just in case he went under the water again, but after 10 minutes or so, Sasuke had gotten the hang of it and was paddling around jubilantly.

"I'm a fish!"

"Fish can talk?"

"Hee! Hee! Shen you're so silly" Sasuke giggled, Shen smiled at seeing Sasuke so happy.

"You want your present?" Shen asked, Sasuke in return nodding his head merrily. After they swam back to the shore, Shen grabbed something that was on the beach, he turned and gave it to Sasuke who took the wrapped present, he hastily unwrapped the present and gasped.

"Aw cool, a dragon!"

"I though you might like it, now you keep that safe Sasuke because dragons are _very_ good luck" Sasuke nodded and suddenly gasped with an idea, "Now you wait there Sasuke, I'm going to go get the picnic basket alright?" Sasuke nodded as Shen turned around and went off to get the basket, he was only gone for a minute before he turned around horrified when he couldn't see Sasuke, he called out his name and was about the rip the earth apart to see if some horrible devil dared to touch his angelic Sasuke, but was reassured when Sasuke's head popped out of the water and swam to the shore where Shen rushed over and hugged him "Don't scare me like that!"

"Hee Hee scaredy-cat!" Sasuke tease, unaware of the breakdown that Shen almost had, Shen sighed relived and just held onto Sasuke before Sasuke whined about being hungry. After they dried off and sat down, they began to munch away at their lunch before Shen looked at Sasuke and thought of something.

"Where did you go off to anyway, trouble?" Shen asked, but Sasuke just tapped his nose.

"I went and hid the dragon so it would be safe!"

"Oh really now?, Why won't you tell me where it is then?"

"Hee Hee, because when you find it, you'll find my new special place and then I'll show you something amazing" Sasuke explained, Shen was confused but chuckled anyway.

"I'll look forward to it..."

* * *

Learning to insult (Sasuke)

Sasuke happily sat on his seat swinging his legs as he hummed along to nothing in particular, Mitch walked across the inside of his boat and smiled when he saw a 4 year old Sasuke inside his boat and drawing. Sasuke noticed Mitch and gasped excitedly, he grabbed whatever he was drawing and jumped off of the seat and ran over to Mitch with a smile.

"Lookie! Lookie! I drawed a drawing!" Sasuke exclaimed joyfully raising the picture above his head, Mitch took the drawing and couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"So I see you...your mom, Shen, Soma and Tao?! I don't know why that moron is there, but whatever...and...is this suppose to be me?" Mitch asked pointing at the on of the fat characters with a captain's hat and a scowling face, Sasuke nodded his head and giggled.

"Uh-huh! Because you're grumpy!"

"Grumpy?"

"Yup, that's what Uncle Tao says you are" Sasuke explained making Mitch's eyebrow twitch and crack his knuckles.

"Oh really now? I think I'll need to talk to him later"

"Hee Hee, now your going to be meanie grumpy" Sasuke giggled, Mitch allowed himself to relax at Sasuke's happy demeanour, Mitch noticed another drawing on the table and raised an eyebrow, he walked over and picked it up, Sasuke had drawn himself and some kind of blonde boy.

"Hey Sasuke who's the blondie?" Mitch asked, Sasuke blushed and looked down fidgeting, he avoided looking at Mitch who walked back over and looked at Sasuke.

"U-Um he j-just a-a-"

"Boyfriend?" Mitch interrupted making Sasuke shoot his head up instantly with his face red as a tomato.

"N-No, I've... never met him, but I see him in my class all alone and sometimes on this swing, but...I'm scared to say hi..." Sasuke confessed, Mitch made a 'Hmpf' noise before rubbing his rough stuble.

"Eh don't be a baby, go over and tell him to kiss it" Mitch stated bluntly, Sasuke in return tilted his head confused and blinked.

"Kiss what?"

"You'll know when your older and experimenting with your first dildo"

"What's a dildo?..."

"Never mind...anyway, meanie grumpy? You gotta do better than that Sasuke"

"How?"

"Alright, always go for their weaknesses like are they fat? Tell em to ease up on the pies. Loser? Call em dead last. Sissy? Tell em to grow a pair. Stupid? Ask em are they always so stupid or is today a special occasion?. You see there is so many ways to insult somebody and sometimes saying 'That's what your mom said' is just pure gold..." Mitch explained, Sasuke attempted to process it but couldn't really understand what he was saying, but after an hour or two Sasuke had gotten the idea so when Shen hopped on Mitch's boat and went inside...

"Shen! I have something to tell you!" Sasuke cried out excitedly running over, Shen smiled and crouched down to Sasuke's level.

"Aww and what's that?"

"That calling you stupid is a insult to stupid people!" Sasuke responded as if it was the most normal thing to say, Shen's eyes widened as wide as his mouth and blinked.

"S-Sasuke...where did you learn to say that?" Shen managed to say as he felt like he was going to faint at his innocence little Sasuke saying some mean, he couldn't ever imagine Sasuke saying something mean!

(Yeah...about that...)

Sasuke smiled and tilted his head with his smile as pure as his little heart.

"Your big fat mama" Sasuke replied cutely, completely unaware of what of he said and still didn't understand when Shen began crying in the corner, Mitch blinked and rubbed the back of his head and sighed, _Maybe I should have gone easy on the insult teaching..._ Mitch thought as Sasuke watched Shen rock himself with exaggerated tears bursting from his face.

"My adorable little Sasuke tainted with such things! My pure little angel ruined! MY SWEET LITTLE GUMDROP!" Shen screamed out shaking his head while Sasuke giggled watching Shen breakdown.

"Hee Hee, Shen forgot to pay his brain bill!"

"NOOOOOOO SASUKEEEEEEE!"

* * *

First kiss (Shen)

A 15 year old Shen was walking across the green grass that was marked the training area, but unlike other ninja who would _actually_ train and fight there...he was experimenting with this new technique called Gyakusū, something that he invented to have some fun, as this was happening a young silver haired ninja was watching as his friend kept on swishing around laughing and putting his hands in front of him to reach out for stuff even though the field was completely empty. Kakashi sighed and walked over, Shen turned around and smiled when he saw Kakashi with his arms folded looking unimpressed even as he had a mask on.

"Kaka-chan!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Well, I _am_ going for the record" Shen teased, Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed slightly, _This idiot..._ Kakashi thought as Shen deactivated his Gyakusū and put his hands on his hips, "So what can I do for you kid?"

"Kid? Don't get too arrogant, you're only a year older than me"

"Old enough to call you kid" Shen smirked, Kakashi continued to look unimpressed at Shen who smiled through the glares, "But seriously, what's up man?" Shen asked, Kakashi looked to the side before sighing.

"You...having been kissing people?"

"Hm? Oh well yeah, everyone knows that"

"How did you even get into that situation?" Kakashi grinded out somewhat jealously, Shen just shrugged.

"I told you, a bunch of girls from our class came to me and said that they wanted someone perfect for their first kiss and that the others boys were losers or too scared to do it, so they needed me to do it and then word spread and kids from the academy have been asking me to be their first ever since!" Shen explained, Kakashi had heard this explanation, but still didn't understand what was wrong with people, but there was two things he wanted to ask Shen...the first one being...

"Even...boys?"

"Yup" Shen replied, Kakashi stiffened slightly at this making Shen's eyes go wide with horror, "Oh no...please don't tell me you're one of those people who think it's wrong for boys to-"

"Of course not! Don't be moronic" Kakashi hissed slapping Shen's head slightly, Shen pouted and rubbed his head.

"Meanie" Shen mumbled, Kakashi rolled his eyes and folded his arms, he looked at the ground as he spoke.

"So...anyone can ask?"

"Yeah, it be mean to reject someone"

"Right..." Kakashi mumbled still looking at the ground, he nervously shuffled making Shen arch an eyebrow before his face turned from confusion to surprise to a big fat grin.

"Kaka-chan...Do you want me to kiss you?" Shen questioned slowly but couldn't hide the grin on his face, Kakashi's head shot up and glared at him.

"O-Only because I want to get it over with! Don't read too much into this, I don't like you or anything, but if people are making such a big fuss over it then I might as well do it and stop grinning like that, moron!" Kakashi yelled uncharacteristically making Shen chuckle slightly.

"Alright, Alright, just come over here..."

"Wait, Now? Like right now?"

"Yup!" Shen answered with a smile, he shrugged slightly before his eyes popped opened with his mouth hanging open a bit, "..this means I get to see under your mask..." Shen mumbled out, but clear enough for Kakashi to understand him, Kakashi sighed quietly and nodded.

"It is required...but I swear to god if you tell anyone-"

"You'll swap my eyes and balls, yeah yeah yeah, I know the drill, now come over here" Shen ordered lacking in authority, Kakashi took a few steps forward and put his hand to his mask and slowly removed it, Shen stood astounded before blinking and frowning a bit, "Aww, I thought you would look like a monster, not a normal boy"

"Monster?"

"Yeah, like half frog or bear or something"

"And you was going to willingly kiss that?"

"I was looking forward to it"

"You're an idiot"

"Well, this idiot is going to be your first kiss" Shen stated happily with his trade mark smirk, Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Let's just get this over with..." Kakashi hissed, he stood completely still unaware of what to really do, Shen gave him a small smile before leaning in and caressing Kakashi's cheek, Kakashi gave him a glare and scowled, "I'm not some girl"

"Then stop acting like one" Shen teased, Kakashi was about to retort when Shen gently pressed his lips against his and he tensed slightly, _Is this seriously what people have been fussing about?..._ Kakashi thought, but after Shen began to slowly move his lips allowed himself to relax, _It is kind of nice..._ Kakashi thought, but was thankful that he didn't feel a spark or anything that would have hinted at something more emotional and touchy feely, Shen pulled back and lifted Kakashi's forehead protector, Kakashi raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened at Shen giving a peck on Kakashi's forehead before putting it back in place and smiling at Shen.

"What was that?"

"Hm? Oh well, I do that after everyone's kiss, you know just to tell them that they are important!" Shen explained, Kakashi blinked and shook his head.

"Have you kissed Mikoto yet?" Kakashi replied, Shen blushed and looked completely embarrassed, he was about to respond when a loud call was made their way.

"SHEN-SAN! KAKASHI-SAN!" A excited voice yelled out as the figure who owned the voice came running towards them and skidding to a stop, "SHEN-SAN! KAKASHI-SAN!" The person yelled again, making both the boy's ears ring.

"Gai, we're right here, you don't need to shout" Kakashi grinded out as he quickly pulled up his mask, hoping Gai didn't notice, fortunately he didn't notice and instead struck a pose.

"Shen-san! You must grace me with an oracle of youth! The first in many love infused energy that will transfer to the many fountains of youth!" Gai cried out in his 'manly' pose with 'manly' sparkles and 'manly' tears, Shen blinked and looked at Kakashi who sighed and folded his arms.

"I think he wants a kiss" Kakashi stated plainly, Gai gave Kakashi a weird look and went into a more normal position.

"That's what I said!"

* * *

First dance (Shen)

The night was young and lit with delight, fireflies flew around dancing bodies and lively music warped through the night, the loud laughter and buzzing sounds enticed a night of wonder. Amongst this crowd was the young teenagers that were hosting this festival under the moonlight for Shen, who was leaving to live in Gecia. Shen smiled as he walked through the crowd receiving kisses and hugs, some presents and letters with money in it, Shen accepted all of his gifts gratefully, and spent the night with his friends and not his family since they weren't as upset as the rest of Konoha that Shen was leaving. Music from the live band started up and got people dancing around even more than before, Shen walked over to his friend and smiled at him.

"Yo Asuma!" Shen called out as he approached the taller boy who had a thin cigarette in his mouth, he gave a small nod in Shen's direction before going back to leaning against a large crate surrounded by people, Shen hopped next to him and smiled.

"What?"

"Aww, is that anyway to greet me?"

"You're troublesome"

"You know, you almost sound as if you aren't going to miss me..." Shen teased playfully, Asuma rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Good riddance" Asuma replied harshly, Shen chuckled and shrugged.

"Last time I checked, when you found out I was leaving you came over and gave me a hug..." Shen trailed off when Asuma gave him a glare, Shen laughed at the glare and smiled, "Aww, I know you care!" Shen joked, Asuma allowed a small casual smile before letting it go back to normal.

"I do, but you're still a pain in the ass" Asuma replied in a deadpan voice, Shen looked in the dancing crowd and grinned widely, he turned back to Asuma with a menacing expression, _Oh god, what is he planning?..._ Asuma thought suspiciously, because he liked Shen, he was a great friend, but god damn was he a lot to handle, especially when he had plans...Shen grabbed Asuma's wrist and pulled him towards the dancing area, Asuma's eyes widened and pulled his wrist back when they ended up round the middle of the dance, "What are you doing?" Asuma asked annoyed, Shen swished around with his hands behind his back.

"Nothing..." Shen drawled out innocently, he began to move and dance slightly looking at Asuma evilly, Asuma shook his head and went to walk off but Shen grabbed his wrists and swung him around in a dancing motion, Shen laughed as he suddenly disappeared from Asuma's view and all he could see was Kurenai being pulled in front of him, Asuma blushed when Kurenai noticed him and smiled, she danced shyly before Asuma joined in with her, he looked up and saw Shen giving him a thumps up, _I gonna miss that sneaky son of bitch..._ Asuma thought as he realized Shen's plan to put him and Kurenai together, Shen went off and did this for his other friends in the next ten minutes before he stopped and noticed a familiar face at the sidelines who had been watching him with a playful smile. He smirked and walked over, running a hand through his hair.

"What are you doing?" Mikoto asked with a smile on her young face, Shen smiled back and shrugged.

"Playing cupid before I go" Shen replied, before looking over Mikoto and noticing a change form her usual boyish clothes, she wore a sleeveless dark purple shirt that made a triangle to her neck, with black skinny jeans and black pumps, with the added accessory of earrings and bracelets, she looked beautiful, "You cleaned up good, surprising since you dress manlier than me"

"Not my fault you dress like a fairy and besides someone should look good here"

"Ooooh, careful you'll burn someone" Shen chuckled as the live band started up a new song, even more livelier than before, Mikoto glanced at the dance floor before looking backing at Shen who noticed this, "Hey...do you want to dance?"

"I saw you out there, you call that dancing?" Mikoto replied smiling, Shen laughed and tilted his head.

"Oh what you think you can do better?"

"I know I can"

"Well then..." Shen said looking deep into Mikoto's eyes, "Show me..." Shen challenged in a soft voice lifting his hand to offer a dance, Mikoto smiled and took it.

They danced slower and faster than everyone at the same time, as if they were the only ones in the universe, Shen twirled Mikoto around and brought her in close, he smirked at Mikoto who returned the expression, they were closer now and swaying around with Shen's hands on her hip and hers around his neck, as the band pace quicken so did they, laughing as they swung around, a few cheering them on as they danced and moved together in perfect harmony. Shen looked deep into Mikoto's eyes like before and she stared right back, a strong passion in their pupils, they could only stop when a eerie presence made itself known, they turned their heads to the side to see a displeased Fugaku, they parted immediately like children who had been caught doing something naughty.

"Hey bro, I was just um...teaching Mikoto how to dance..."

"Y-Yeah..." Mikoto stuttered looking terrified, Fugaku made a grunt in response, Mikoto looked at the floor before Shen sighed quietly and smiled at the both of them.

"So...I'll just leave, you know, give you love-birds some space!" Shen said with a forced happy tone, he skipped off as he felt Mikoto's gaze watch him leave, he sighed as he walked away from the party to a hill that was away from the rest he sat and looked at the bright moon and sighed running a hand through his hair until he heard some call his name.

"Shen!" A girl's voice called out, Shen's eyes widened and he jumped up from where he was sitting and saw Mikoto running after him, after she got there she panted with her hair cascading down on her face.

"Mikoto?...what are you doing here?" Shen asked puzzled to why she wasn't with Fugaku, she looked up slightly annoyed at Shen and sighed.

"Well, I'm not here for the view" Mikoto stood straight and looked Shen straight in the eye, with a determined look she took in a deep breath, "I'm in love with you..." Shen's eyes widened and before he knew what he was doing, kissed Mikoto in an instant, her shock wore off and kissed Shen back as Shen's hand caressed her beautiful face, they pulled back slowly.

"I'm in love with you too...I have been ever since I laid eyes on you..."

"Shen..." Mikoto breathed out before kissing him again, after she pulled away she looked sadly towards the party and sighed, "I need to get back, but..." She looked back at Shen and smirked, "I'm going home with you..."

"I'll look forward to it..."

* * *

 **OK, CAN I JUST SAY SOMETHING? THAT WAS TOO SAD, I ONLY MEANT FOR THEM TO POKE FUN AT EACH OTHER AND NOW I GOT SUCH A SAD STORY AND IT'S EVEN MORE SAD BECAUSE MIKOTO IS DEAD AND THEY CAN'T REUNITE SO I DON'T CARE HOW I DO IT I WANT MIKOTO TO BE ALIVE SO IF ANYONE CAN TELL ME HOW SHE CAN COME BACK INTO THE STORY ALIVE THAT WOULD BE JUST GREAT! BECAUSE I HAVE NO FRICKING CLUE AND WRITING THIS MADE ME CRY BECAUSE I LISTENED TO I SURRENDER BY CELION DION AND IT GOT MY THROAT BY THE FEEL!**

…

 **OK, on with the story...**

* * *

First meeting (Shen) + (Sasuke)

Mikoto walked into a beautiful villa that she had come to known as a second home to her sometimes, with a small bundle of blankets in her arms that she carried carefully she walked through the hall and smiled when she saw Shen dancing around in the kitchen cooking food.

"You _still_ call that dancing" Mikoto teased, Shen smirked in recognition of the voice and without turning around gave a slide across the floor.

"You know you love my moves" Shen replied, "...and anyway way it's not like you...can...do any...better..." Shen trailed off when he finally turned around and saw what was in Mikoto arms, she smiled and walked over.

"Hm? What? Oh, you notice some new?" Mikoto asked innocently batting her eyelashes, Shen chuckled and got a closer look at the small thing in Mikoto's arms.

"Yeah...ha it must be your hair..." Shen answered, he tilted his head and smiled, "Is this him?" Shen asked, Mikoto nodded her head and sighed contently.

"Mm hm, yes, this is my new baby..." Mikoto stated fondly, looking at her sleeping child fondly, Shen smiled and lightly stroked his head.

"When?"

"About a week ago, he was so small when I gave birth to him"

"Hm, he's still so small..." Shen said smiling down at the child, his smile faltered when another question popped into his head, "So what did Fugaku name him?" Shen asked, he knew Fugaku would be the one to name him since he refused to let Mikoto name their first son, he was furious when he found out, but what could he do? Mikoto smiled and shook her head.

"I get to name him this time!" Mikoto squealed happily, Shen blinked before chuckling.

"That's great Mikoto! Well, what did you name him?" Shen questioned excitedly, but Mikoto looked to the side biting her lip.

"I actually was going to ask you..."

"Me? Mikoto this is _your_ child, I can't name him" Shen laughed, shaking his head he looked at Mikoto who pouted slightly at this answer and shook her head.

"Come on Shen, I only have one name"

"Well what is it?"

"I was kinda thinking Sasuke, you know after Sasuke Sarutobi, because I want him to be strong and proud like him...but that's stupid right?" Mikoto chuckled sadly, Shen blinked and shook his head.

"No way Mikoto, that's not stupid, it's amazing..." Shen said stroking Mikoto's hair softly with a kind smile, Mikoto blushed and looked at her child.

"Sasuke it is then..."

* * *

First aid (Naruto)

Naruto was happy. Naruto was really happy. Naruto would have been happier without all the wounds that his body had suffered, but he was still happy. Why did his body have wounds? Because Sasuke had gone and attempted to leave Konoha for revenge and Orochimaru, but Naruto had stopped him before he managed to get to Orochimaru's lair. They battled in a fierce fight and as a last attempt to keep Sasuke from going, Naruto begged for him to stay and told him that revenge wasn't worth it, that he would be horrified if Sasuke left...

After that he had fainted from blood lost, and all he remembered was waking up with a medical ninja healing him in what seemed to be a inn, and with Sasuke by his side getting the same treatment. It was raining outside, Naruto noticed as the medical ninjas left the room telling them to get some sleep. An hour later he woke up next to Sasuke who woke him up with a loud yell and was now trembling and holding himself with a red face. Naruto at first didn't know how to react, but after Sasuke refused to say anything, he went and got the first aid kit that was in the bathroom. When he returned Naruto tended to Sasuke by trying to bring his fever down, Naruto presumed he had one because of his red face. Naruto was unaware of the events that took place while he was asleep. Since what really had happened was that Naruto clinged to Sasuke while sleeping and Sasuke laid awake when he suddenly got hard, Naruto (still asleep) began to rub against Sasuke, making Sasuke cum and yell loudly. ( **A/N:Yes this is the flashback that Sasuke had in earlier chapters when he was in a inn with Naruto)** So now Naruto was wiping Sasuke's forehead with a cold cloth.

"Hee Hee, you're lucky to have such a great friend like me!"

"..."

"Aw c'mon, we were in the freezing rain with torn clothes, it's not crazy that you have a fever"

"Then why don't _you_ have one?" Sasuke spat out, over his embarrassment and was laying on his back while Naruto was next to him on his knees. Naruto shrugged and placed the cloth in cold water.

"Kyuubi, I guess" Naruto replied casually, Sasuke felt a twinge through out him when Naruto answered, a guilty one that made Sasuke feel ashamed at what he said at Naruto. Naruto didn't seem to be as effected and put the cloth back on Sasuke's forehead causing him to flinch, "Huh? What's wrong?" Naruto asked with a cocked eyebrow. Now Sasuke didn't like to admit weakness in any form so he didn't feel like telling Naruto that the cloth was too cold against his hot skin and felt painful, "Sasuke?..." Naruto voiced, but Sasuke ignored him, Naruto frowned before putting his hand on top of Sasuke's, "Look...I just want to make sure your OK...so even if you hate me I just need to make sure your OK because..." Naruto trailed off as his hand tightened around Sasuke and looked down at the floor, trembling slightly, "...i-if your not OK, then I'm n-not..." Naruto looked like he was going to break down so Sasuke watched him with wide eyes before blushing and turning his head to the side and mumbled something. Naruto froze and looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke?..."

"...the cloth...it's a bit cold" Sasuke mumbled, avoiding Naruto's gaze. Naruto blinked before smiling as he felt Sasuke squeeze his hand a little, Naruto removed the cloth and let it naturally warm up in his hand before placing it back on Sasuke's forehead. Now it may have been Naruto's imagination but he swore he heard Sasuke quietly thank him, Naruto knew that something like that wasn't possible, but if anyone was to ask he would deny it, but he knew what he heard and he defiantly was _not_ going to forget it. They had been quiet for a while as Naruto continued to care for the other wounds that were on Sasuke, while Sasuke protested, he wasn't strong enough to go against Naruto in his current state so let Naruto take care of him, which raised a question, "Why were you going to leave?"

"You know why"

"No. I know what your goal is, to get revenge, but you didn't have to leave Konoha for that, so why did you try to leave?" Naruto asked again, Sasuke was silent before sighing and kept looking away from Naruto.

"Because...you beat me..." Sasuke mumbled, in return Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke turned his head to look up at Naruto with a pink face, "Recently...you beat me in a match, that's never happened before, I always beat you, so I must be getting weaker..." Sasuke explained before sighing, "So I had to go and get stronger and Orochimaru had offered me more power so I couldn't help myself..." Sasuke trailed off before rolling to his side to face away from Naruto, "...I'm sorry... I never meant for this to happen I just..." Sasuke sighed again and closed his eyes, "Never mind, it's stupid..."

"No! S-Sasuke, please tell me, I won't think it's stupid!"

"Naruto-"

"Please?" Naruto begged, putting a kind hand on Sasuke's arm causing him to flinch, Sasuke sighed.

"I just...don't want to lose people that are important to me again..."

"You've told me that before and it still doesn't make sense as to why you left Konoha!"

"It's doesn't matter!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Sasuke!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Sasuke screamed, sitting up but still faced away from Naruto who went silent at the out burst, it was silent for a moment before Sasuke spoke again, "Because..." Sasuke sighed, "Because if I'm strong enough, then I can protect you and if I'm not strong enough then I...I could lose you and I can't...I can't lose my only friend..." Sasuke explained trembling from the confession made, Naruto was silent and blinked before crawling closer to Sasuke and hugging him from behind, shocking Sasuke, "Naruto, what are you-!?"

"Let's make a promise" Naruto stated seriously, silencing Sasuke with the strong tone of voice, "From now on, even though we fight, let's always protect each other alright? So we'll get stronger together and then when one of us has doubt in themselves and tries to go down the wrong path? The other will help them like I have today, okay?" Naruto declared, Sasuke was completely caught off guard with the way Naruto spoke and what he had ordered Sasuke to do, and Sasuke had no problem doing whatever Naruto wanted him to do at that moment, because whatever Sasuke would like to believe, the truth was that Sasuke liked to be dominated. It's the reason that he turns to mush when Naruto took control over the situation, well when any male held authority over Sasuke. It excited him. It aroused him. It made him prone to spread his legs the second he was ordered. Sasuke wasn't aware of any of this, so just assumed it was feeling secure that someone else knew what they were doing. He blushed as he felt Naruto's warm breath touch his neck, he nodded to what Naruto had said before and Naruto let go and crawled in front of him, sitting with crossed legs and back to his normal happy demeanour, "OK! So it's settled, neither of us are going to be pimped out by that snake pervert!"

"W-What?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Huh? Nothing personal, but Sasuke if you did leave for Orochimaru and then everyone in the village would assume you became his bottom bitch"

"Excuse me?!"

"You know, his whore, his slut, basically a prostitute, because you know, Orochimaru is like a crazy paedophile"

"Since when?!"

"What do you mean since when?! It is well known that he is like the pimp of perverts, and not the good kind" Naruto answered, Sasuke looked completely bewildered and shook his head.

"Are you serious about this?"

"Yes!, I though _you_ of all people would know that! He constantly tells you that he wants your, and I quote, 'young, fresh body'! Didn't you pick up on that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I-I thought he meant for his scientific research or for experiments or something!" Sasuke replied defensively, Naruto just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, the only experiment he wanted to do with you, was to see how flexible you are!" Naruto said sarcastically, Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't believe he had been so naïve, "Jesus Sasuke, if I didn't come after you then you would have been raped daily"

"H-He just said he wanted to give me more power!"

"The only thing he was going to give you was a lifetime supply of lube right up the-" But before Naruto could finish, Sasuke had slammed his head into the ground, with his face blushing red.

"D-Dobe! Don't things like that!" Sasuke exclaimed, Naruto took his face out the ground and looked at Sasuke with a grin.

"Yeah, so your welcome for saving your ass, literally" Naruto said, Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled slightly at Naruto.

"I'm not saying thanks to you, but I will say that I'm...happy that you saved me from making a horrible decision" Sasuke admitted playfully, Naruto shrugged and smiled.

"I'll take it" Naruto replied chuckling a bit before he smirked at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow at him, "But you know, since I'm getting stronger, your going to have to try and keep up with me because one day, we're gonna have a fight so cool that only one of us will come out of it as a permanent winner and the other a loser for life"

"I'll look forward to it..."

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter since it was a mostly improvised chapter, but I need to hear from you guys to tell me how it is! So please review and it goes such a long way guys! And by the way I know I said 'I'll look forward to it' a lot, but at first it was an accident, then a coincidence, then I tried to get a theme going, and then boom! We have a common saying with significance for future chapters! Boo-yah! OK, students next chapter will be about Sakura's confession! Shen finds out some heavy stuff and also I have will release A DRUNK ASS SASUKE ON NARUTO AND GOD DAMN WILL HE BE HORNY! So yeah, there's that! OK students until next time. Moshi Mosh!.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh kami this chapter is going to be long...**

 **Hello my wonderful students! This is the long awaited chapter (well, for me anyway) and it contains a drunk Sasuke! (Yay!) and it's not going to be like a page long drunk Sasuke. NO. IT'S GONNA BE A MARATHON OF DRUNK SASUKE. Your welcome. I hope you guys liked the last chapter surprise! I may do another if it's requested enough!, this time more Narusasuness in them, but I'm rambling on and on and on and-Sorry...OK on with the story!.**

Morning had finally come in Gecia and was beautiful as usual. It was also the day that Team 7 were to go back to Konoha. So probably a normal day...

Almost.

Sasuke had woken up in Naruto's arms again and decided to ignore his embarrassment and shove Naruto off of him. So Naruto awoke with a start. Naruto didn't exactly know that he was holding Sasuke as he slept again, and just wondered how he fell on the floor, Naruto looked up from the floor and saw Sasuke hopping out of bed and giving a stretch before yawing slightly. Naruto replicated his actions before standing up and rubbing the back of his head. Naruto was adjusting to the morning when he saw movement flash around the room. Naruto cocked an eyebrow before recognising it to be Sasuke who was walking around rather fast, and seemed to be looking for something. Naruto shook his head slowly before tilting his head at Sasuke's actions.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto yawned out before sitting on the bed watching Sasuke zip across the room in a panicked manner. Sasuke sighed before glaring a little at Naruto.

"None of your business" Sasuke spat out, Naruto sighed and shook his head, _So much for trying to be nice for a change..._ Naruto thought as Sasuke walked over to him and gave him another glare, "Get up"

"What?"

"I said **get up** " Sasuke repeated threateningly, Naruto was too tired to argue and stood up. Sasuke looked where he had been sitting and frowned slightly before turning back around and searching the room again.

"Are you looking for something?"

"I told you it's none of your business"

"Maybe I can help"

"You can help by shutting the hell up and staying out of my way, dead last" Sasuke snapped harshly, both boys froze silently after that, even Sasuke felt slightly guilty at what had he said. Naruto wasn't angry though. Hell, he was more concerned to be honest. Naruto quietly walked over and saw how tense Sasuke was, even though Sasuke was turned away from Naruto, Naruto could imagine the kind of expression Sasuke had.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked calmly, Sasuke sighed and shook his head, he continued to rummage around in the drawers in front in him.

"I'm sorry...it's not you, I just lost something _really_ important okay? Just...go downstairs and see if Sakura and Kakashi are up, I won't be no more than an hour" Sasuke explained quietly, Naruto refused to take that as an answer and pursued.

"I'll help you look!" Naruto offered happily, Sasuke sighed and turned around shaking his head.

"Naruto-"

"Please, I want to help" Naruto interrupted, Sasuke was silent considering what Naruto was offering and folded his arms.

"It's...a necklace"

"Necklace? I've never seen you wear something like that before" Naruto questioned, Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't wear it around my neck, but I kind of keep it with me all the time" Sasuke confessed, looking at the ground slightly embarrassed about talking to Naruto about this sort of thing. Naruto didn't seem to think of it as embarrassing and nodded his head instead.

"What does it look like?"

"Huh? Oh um, it's a sharktooth" Sasuke described, Naruto looked surprised before chuckling slightly.

"Badass" Naruto replied, Sasuke blushed slightly as Naruto turned around and began to search the room energetically, Sasuke blinked before he also began to search the room. A good 10 minutes passed with no success and Sasuke was getting panicky, Naruto tried to calm him down but Sasuke seemed like the world was about to end.

"Damn it!"

"Don't worry, we'll find it"

"And what if we don't Naruto? I _can't_ lose this necklace Naruto, it's too important!" Sasuke exclaimed as he really began to tip the room upside-down. Naruto watched helplessly and felt saddened when neither he or Sasuke could find it, he also felt heartbroken at Sasuke's expression which looked as if he was going to cry, and not 'He looks a bit sad' kind of crying, I mean 'He is going to have a mental breakdown' kind of crying. Suddenly a question popped in his head to distract Sasuke for a while.

"Um...so what makes this necklace so special?" Naruto asked, trying to calm Sasuke, it seemed to work when Sasuke put off trashing the place and stopped to answer Naruto's question. Sasuke sighed and turned to Naruto, running a hand through his raven hair.

"It's...the necklace that Shen gave me"

"You mean yesterday, when you two were hanging out?"

"No...I mean that when I was a child, Shen gave this to me" Sasuke explained, Naruto's eyes widened and stood there slightly shocked, Sasuke sighed and realised that he should probably explain. "I managed to find out that up till the age of 4, me and my mother would make constant trips to Gecia, but...certain things happened that caused my mom to stop taking me to Gecia...it also explains why I can't remember my childhood, because it seems most likely that my mom erased my memory of this place...it's probably why the my earliest memory is the massacre" Sasuke finished, Naruto was silent when processing what he was being told and didn't know what to say.

It was only until Sasuke went back to looking for the necklace did Naruto snap out of it. He sighed and felt even more compelled to find the sharktooth necklace now that he knew the significance of it, Naruto looked up at the ceiling and arched an eyebrow. There was a fan in their room, they knew that, but last time he checked it didn't have a necklace hanging from it. He could jump pretty high, even without chakra, so he jumped as far as he could and just managed to catch the necklace and smiled at it when he saw that it was what Sasuke was looking for.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Yeah?" Sasuke responded turning around and freezing when he saw what Naruto had in his hand.

"Is this what your looking for?" Naruto asked playfully, Sasuke blinked before zooming over and taking the necklace, Sasuke was relieved and gave a sigh of relief as he looked up at Naruto who was grinning triumphantly, "Just when you thought I couldn't get more awesome, right?" Naruto joked, Sasuke blushed slightly and looked to the side.

"Naruto-"

"Nah, don't mention it, now come on! I'm hungry for ramen!" Naruto exclaimed happily, Naruto walked passed Sasuke and beckoned him to come with him. Sasuke put the sharktooth in his pocket before following Naruto out of their room.

Since according to Naruto, Sasuke was being too slow, Naruto had grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the inn and village, and all Sasuke could think of was...how lucky he was. God, Naruto had _really_ stuck with him through thick and thin, hadn't he? Naruto and him would fight, yeah, but Naruto never actually regretted meeting Sasuke. _And I just treat him like shit..._ Sasuke thought sourly, letting himself be dragged by Naruto, who didn't seem to notice Sasuke's quietness. They arrived at the local ramen shop and took a seat in the booth that they had been sitting in the past few days. Of course Naruto ordered about 6 bowls of ramen, while Sasuke claimed not to be hungry at all. Naruto happily munched away at his ramen when he noticed how Sasuke looked out the window, like something was bugging him.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke responded, turning his head to face Naruto, who refrained from his ramen to give Sasuke a concerned look.

"You OK?"

"Mm-hm"

"You've not...lost anything else or something?..."

"No"

"Oh...OK" Naruto replied, Sasuke turned his head to look outside the window again, but Naruto didn't go back to his ramen, he instead kept staring at Sasuke worriedly until Sasuke sighed and looked back at Naruto.

"Your going to stare at me until I give in, aren't you?" Sasuke stated, Naruto nodded his head making Sasuke sigh and lean back a little into the booth, "I...I have been thinking about Itachi..." Sasuke confessed quietly folding his arms, Naruto's eyes widened and forced himself to remain silent while Sasuke spoke, "I just can't help but think that Itachi is my _half-_ brother, and that he and me had different fathers...it's strange to think about it, it also makes me question about how much Itachi really knew...including this, maybe that's why he didn't kill me because he didn't consider me Uchiha, but Shen _was_ a Uchiha..." Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "I don't know...it's too confusing to think about..."

"Well...think about it like this, now your in the same boat as everyone else"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, your always so sure and knowing about everything you do! It's like your world is just black and white, but now..." Naruto trailed off before smiling, "It's like seeing you like an actual human being and not some robot" Naruto explained, Sasuke was silent before letting out a small chuckle.

"Dobe"

"Teme" Naruto replied playfully, but a little bit more friendlier than normal and Sasuke gave a small smile in response, equally as playful and just a bit too flirty to be just considered 'friends', it was like this for a moment before Naruto gulped and felt the need to say something important, "Sasuke I-"

"OH MY GOD! JEN LOOK WHO IT IS!" A voice squealed happily from behind them, gaining their attention. It was the two girls from before, the happy-go-lucky Luna and the spunky blue-haired Jenny, Jenny was being dragged over by the squealing girl who plopped herself down next to Naruto while Jenny was thrown next to Sasuke. "Oh my god guys, we haven't seen you guys in, like, forever!" Luna cried out, surprised by her own statement, "We totally need to go shopping some time! I mean it be like a crime if we didn't do it!" Luna said joyfully, practically bouncing in her seat and suddenly gasped, "O.M.G! I just remembered there is a clearance on bandannas! Naruto! We _have_ to go! I have seen the _cutest_ little orange bandanna for you! And a purple one and a green one and a blue one and a orange one, oh wait I already said that! Hee hee hee! Silly me! C'mon, let's go before they sell out!" Luna screamed out, suddenly getting up and pulling Naruto who didn't get a chance to intervene at all. Leaving Sasuke and Jenny in the booth in silence, Jenny looked up at Sasuke and gave a quick nod of her head.

"Sup" Jenny greeted jokingly making Sasuke break out into a small chuckle, he shook his head as Jenny got up to sit opposite to Sasuke rather then next to him, "Hey dude, how's it shaking?"

"Why are you two here again?"

"Oooh! Feisty today! Why? We didn't interrupt anything did we" Jenny teased, making Sasuke blush slightly, Jenny in return gained a cheeky grin, "Oh? So we _did_ interrupt something, eh?"

"D-Don't be ridiculous"

"Oh please, you two looked like you were going to start making babies" Jenny replied, Sasuke's eyes widened before blushing even more.

"When did you-?"

"Just before Luna noticed you guys, I saw you two looking at each other, now hell! If those weren't 'come and fuck me' looks, then I don't know what is!" Jenny explained making Sasuke's face tomato red.

"Y-You're sick..."

"Thank you very much"

"It wasn't a compliment!"

"It was in my books" Jenny responded, Sasuke sighed and shook his head while folding his arms. "But seriously, how you doing?"

"Does anyone ever answer that question honestly?" Sasuke scoffed, Jenny smirked and shrugged.

"Depends on the last time they've been laid!" Jenny joked, Sasuke shook his head bemused and leaned back into the booth, "Though...I gotta ask..." Jenny started, leaning forward over the table in a mischievous manner, "How did you and your boyfriend meet?"

"He's not my-"

"Ugh! Fine! The blonde guy that you want to father your children then!" Jenny exclaimed, Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. Sasuke looked out the window and saw that across the street that Luna was dragging Naruto around and throwing clothes at him with a giant smile, while Naruto was just trying to keep up.

"Well, if you must know..." Sasuke started...but had trouble finishing the sentence, because...he couldn't remember, he blinked before his head began to hurt as he tried to remember, but he failed, "I...don't know..."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't remember..."

"Jeez, you two must have known each other since...the beginning!" Jenny proclaimed amazed by the fact that Sasuke couldn't remember, she thought it was cute, but Sasuke felt...a little embarrassed and guilty and a bit stupid that he would forget something like that, it's not like he was the most sentimental person in the world, but he did expect that he would remember something like that, _Maybe I should ask Naruto..._ Sasuke thought for a moment before he noticed Jenny smirking at him, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"I know what you were thinking"

"And what would that be?"

"That glitter is the herpes of arts and craft, I mean when glitter gets on you, you better be prepared to be stuck with it the rest of your life, you know what I mean?" Jenny explained, Sasuke blinked before letting out a laugh, he wouldn't usually do that, but Jenny really made him laugh, Jenny laughed a bit with him before Luna came in dragging Naruto who had a orange and blue bandanna around his neck. Luna smiled and pulled Jenny up and sat Naruto down.

"OK booooys! We have to go, oh my god so sad! But we'll be baaaack! OK! See you my cutie blonde! And you're not to bad yourself little raven! OK, love ya!" Luna laughed and pulled Jenny who gave a wave to both the boys, as she was flown away by the ever-energetic Luna. Naruto gave a sigh of relief before slouching in the booth.

"I like Luna, she's really nice, but..." Naruto trailed off and bit his lip, he looked side to side before looking really guilty, "...maybe just a bit...much" Naruto finally said, but looked shameful as he said it, Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You don't have to feel bad about confirming the fact that she needs to ease up on the phrase 'Like oh my god!'" Sasuke said, replicating Luna's voice, Naruto chuckled and shrugged.

"I just don't like saying mean things about nice people"

"You call that mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Naruto replied, huffing childishly. Sasuke rolled his eyes before Naruto was silent and seemed to wait for Sasuke to say something, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to complain about being stuck here with the other girl?"

"She's...okay" Sasuke responded slowly, Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his skull while his jaw hit the ground.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait! Are you telling me there is someone out there who you **don't** want to kill?" Naruto asked incredulously, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's reaction to Sasuke not completely hating someone after the first few meetings.

"She wasn't particularly annoying, no" Sasuke answered, Naruto looked surprised before smirking and giving a nudge with his leg to Sasuke.

"Oi teme, you find yourself a girl up to your standards, finally?"

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous" Sasuke retorted annoyed, _Dobe! Doesn't he realise that she is just the one person that isn't trying to either kill or sleep with me?..._ Sasuke thought, _Maybe if she was a guy..._ Sasuke thought, he shook his head and gave a glare towards Naruto.

"So your not interested in this girl?"

"Not really dobe" Sasuke said before looking to the side, "...hardly my type anyway..." Sasuke mumbled quietly to himself, but Naruto managed to hear it and grin like an idiot.

"Holy crap!"

"Jesus Christ! What now?" Sasuke exclaimed, annoyed by Naruto's outbursts, Naruto clicked his fingers and nodded to himself.

"I knew it! Me and Sakura joked about it, and you tried to deny it ages ago, but I freaking knew it!"

"For crying out loud, what?!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto, Naruto opened his mouth but looked like he realised something and shut his mouth and retreated back a little, "What the hell are you getting all quiet for?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow, but Naruto continued to keep silent, "Naruto..." Sasuke growled, warning Naruto not to mess with him, Naruto didn't cower under the pressure and just continued to stay silent, Sasuke sighed and shook his head, if Naruto wasn't going to say anything then he wouldn't try to find out what the hell Naruto was trying to keep from him, "Fine, if you must continue to act like an idiot you can do it on your own" Sasuke stated getting up and was about to walk pass Naruto, who grabbed his wrist.

"W-Wait! Sasuke I-" Naruto started but he pulled on Sasuke a little too hard and Sasuke fell back...

Right onto Naruto's lap...

So Sasuke was currently straddling Naruto who sat in the booth just as surprised as Sasuke, Naruto's hand was still holding Sasuke wrist while Naruto's other hand had landed on Sasuke's hip, Sasuke's free hand was laying on Naruto's chest. They both had a look of shock as it soon settled in their minds what had just happened, neither moved due to being completely frozen in embarrassment, they were just grateful that the ramen place didn't have many costumers in the place. Well, that was until a certain smiling Uchiha had walked in the place and saw the fall.

"Ha ha c'mon guys, get a room!" Shen joked walking towards them, Sasuke's head shot up and blushed red, he jumped off Naruto and looked at Shen embarrassed.

"I-I-It's not what it l-looks like!" Sasuke stuttered, looking bewildered as Shen just chuckled, Naruto in turn jumped next to Sasuke equally as flustered.

"Y-Yeah! What he said!"

"It looked like you were making babies" Shen replied happily, Naruto went into a full spasm of making half-sentences and weird gestures, while Sasuke just blushed even more.

"Why do people keep on saying that?!" Sasuke responded annoyed, after Shen had calmed them down and stopped teasing the poor boys, Shen had mentioned the fact that he had a scroll for each of them. Both boys were instantly excited, of course Sasuke contained and concealed his excitement for a new form of power, while Naruto hopped around like a frog on speed. They arrived at Shen's villa and went into a room that looked like a rather large library, Shen dug around the scrolls and books and triumphantly pulled out two scrolls and turned to the boys, "A little birdie told me Naruto, that you have a technique called Rasengan and that little birdie also reminded me that I have a really cool technique to add to your Rasengan, and no I don't have a scroll for talking little birdies before you ask" Shen said, effectively shutting Naruto's mouth who just about to ask that question. Shen turned around and handed him the scroll, "Now when you use Rasengan on someone, this little beauty will magnify a pressure point on Rasengan making it implode a irregular spit!"

"Um...What?" Naruto asked, completely confused, Shen just chuckled.

"Basically, it will make a pretty firework with your Rasengan and temporarily blind your opponent" Shen explained, Naruto gasped and looked at the scroll excitedly.

"That's so awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, Shen chuckled as Sasuke rolled his eyes, Shen did a few hand signals before placing a poke on Naruto's forehead.

"Now don't tell nobody, but I put a little seal to hide your chakra, so you can go and practise in the back, OK?"

"Wow! Really?"

"Really really"

"Ha ha! You're so awesome!" Naruto complimented before running off to go find the garden, Sasuke sighed at his childish behaviour and saw Shen giving him a look saying 'Let it slide, he's having fun' Sasuke sighed again before Shen handed him a scroll.

"Now, you see this scroll is _very_ cool..." Shen started smirking at Sasuke, "If there is a fire, then this scroll can teach you to make the flames separate from the fire and they'll dance around like little figures, the cool thing is that the flames don't burn when they dance"

"I've never heard of a jutsu like that before..."

"Huh? Ah well, that's mostly because you need the sharingan and also I'm the one who invented it in the first place for-" Shen came to a halt on his speaking and went silent, Sasuke was confused before understanding what Shen meant.

"You made it for...her?"

"Mm-hm...originally it was for Mikoto, but, heh heh, Sasuke really liked it too..." Shen explained, Sasuke looked sympathetically at Shen who gave him a sad smile and began to walk, "C'mon Skip, let's go check if Naruto had managed to do it" Shen walked off and Sasuke just looked saddened as Shen walked.

"Shen..."

"It's fine Skip, really! C'mon let's go"

"Shen I...I have something I need to tell you" Sasuke said nervously, he took a few steps forward and gulped, _I...I have to tell him about me...about everything..._ Sasuke thought as Shen turned to face him.

"Hm? What do you need to tell me Skip?" Shen asked in a friendly manner, smile across his face, but it didn't help Sasuke who still felt conflicted and gave a shaky sigh.

"I-I um..." Sasuke gulped, "I-I'm your-"

"HEY GUYS! I DID IT!" A voice shouted from the garden, Shen laughed and shrugged.

"I suppose you'll have to tell me later, since Naruto has probably broke the seal by now!" Shen chuckled and jogged towards the garden as Sasuke sighed and held himself.

"So much for telling him..." Sasuke mumbled before walking after Shen, Sasuke arrived in the garden and saw a gleeful Naruto and Shen patting him on the back, in what Sasuke assumed, to be a 'Well done'. Sasuke sighed and walked before Naruto began to brag about how easily he had got it and how amazing he was to be 'blessed' with such awesomeness.

Shen casually mention that the technique was the same difficulty level as a shadow clone, this prompted Naruto to wilt like a depressed flower. Soon after, Naruto jumped up panicked and asked for the time, he freaked out and told Sasuke that they were meant to be getting the train in 30 minutes and they still needed to finish packing. Sasuke told Naruto he would catch up with him but he needed to do something first, Naruto _understood_ and whispered Sasuke good luck. Sasuke knew he didn't have much time, but something like this would probably take longer than 30 minutes so all he could say was a quick goodbye and turn away cowardly, but on his way out, unbeknownst to Shen, Sasuke left a small note and...something else. He began to run to catch up with Naruto who was also running, Sasuke caught up to him and they ran together as they talked.

"So did you tell him?" Naruto asked.

"No..."

"What! Why? Sasuke your supposed to-"

"It's fine dobe, I left something for him" Sasuke stated plainly, causing Naruto a quizzical look.

"What do you mean? What, like a letter explaining everything"

"No... just one sentence and...something else..."

"What else?"

"..."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked again, Sasuke remained silent until Naruto stopped running. Sasuke came to a halt and turned back around to see Naruto's concerned expression, "Sasuke?...look, believe it or not, I know my boundaries, so I won't ask what you wrote, but I wanna know what you left...because I have an idea of what it is and I _really_ hope it isn't what I think it is" Naruto said passionately, Sasuke stood and sighed he walked over and folded his arms.

"You're really annoying you know?..." Sasuke insulted quietly, but there was no real energy behind it, "...and..." Sasuke started biting his lip, "...no, I'm not going to tell you what I wrote, but...I _did_ give back the necklace" Sasuke said in a rush, Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that was what you left behind" Naruto replied in a somewhat disappointed manner, Sasuke would never admit it, but he felt like he had let Naruto down and almost in an instant felt the need to make it up to him.

Sasuke hated this side of himself. He kept it to himself, but when he let males (that were somewhat authoritative) down, Sasuke instantly felt the need to please the male, to 'redeem' himself in the male's eyes. It all started with Fugaku, who gave him no attention, and then Itachi who Sasuke looked up to. It transferred to the males that had taken care of him after the massacre, and after they stopped looking after the young Sasuke, Sasuke had turned his attention to his new sensei Kakashi and trained to impress and please him. It was a horrible complex that Sasuke possessed, he had tried to keep it down deep within him, but the incessant need to please these males made Sasuke sick. But like hell did he ever think Naruto was one of the males that Sasuke had the need to keep happy. Right now Naruto was expressing disappointment and all Sasuke could think about was either telling Naruto everything he wanted to hear, which was one way of pleasing Naruto or the other way...which consisted of Sasuke dropping to his knees and opening his mouth to let Naruto skull-fuck him into a oblivion. Sasuke shook his head, that was the last thing on his mind right now.

"I just didn't know how to tell him, a-and this seemed like the only way without missing the train, a-and I didn't know how he was going to react so I-"

"Whoa whoa! Calm down Sasuke, wow that was...out of character for you, usually you don't try and explain yourself to me" Naruto stated, slightly surprised at how desperate Sasuke had sounded. Sasuke turned his head to the side to hide his blush, _Stupid need-to-please complex!..._ Sasuke thought angrily.

"Look I'd rather not talk about it and it's not like we have the _time_ anyway, so come on dobe" Sasuke responded before turning around running, Naruto sighed before running after him and cursing under his breath about leaving it at that...and how Naruto had...thoughts...about Sasuke and how he reacted, it was...Naruto gulped, _Arousing..._ Naruto thought and he shook his head and swore quietly.

"Damn it, I'm not meant to think of Sasuke like that..." Naruto mumbled under his breath. The boys managed to get back to the inn and pack all their stuff in time to get to the train station. Of course, Sakura had scolded them both for nearly missing the train and almost killed them until Naruto whispered to her that something 'family-related' happened with Sasuke and that's why they were late. Sakura instantly regretted telling off the boys and let it go, much to Sasuke surprise who didn't know about Naruto telling Sakura to lay off. The got on the train, and this time Kakashi managed to get the train tickets with them all sitting together.

Meanwhile, Shen walked into his dining room and saw a little note in the middle of his table. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over and picked up the little note that was hiding a necklace. Shen didn't pay attention to the necklace and instead read the note.

 _ **I'm sorry I never told you who I really was, I just was so scared... P.S, I think this belongs to you.**_

Shen was silent as he read the note and was to confused as to what this person was trying to tell him, _Did Skip write this?..._ Shen thought puzzled, he knew Naruto wouldn't have wrote this and what does the note mean by something belonging to him?. Shen looked down at the table and gasped lightly when he saw the sharktooth necklace. He couldn't believe it. Was that?...It couldn't be, right?. Shen gulped as he shakily raised the necklace from the table and analysed it.

"How did...? When did...? Does he...?" Shen mumbled to himself, he noticed a little notch at the bottom of the sharktooth and gasped, that was the notch that he accidentally made when he dropped it!. He dropped it in excitement of seeing...

Sasuke's reaction...

Shen nearly fainted. He collapsed on the chair and took a long breath, he ran a hand through his hair and gulped.

"There's no way..." Shen whispered out, he shook his head and looked back at the necklace, "But Sasuke is..." Shen trailed off before his eyes slowly widened, "...and Skip is..." Shen stood up and paced around the room, "OK OK, calm down Shen there's _no_ way that Sasuke is still alive and even if he was...there's no way Skip could be..." Shen gulped and looked back at the necklace in his hand before stuffing it in his pocket and grabbing the note. He ran out his house and decided there was someone he needed to see before he went to Konoha. The one person that Mikoto confided in the most, more than him or Kushina or anyone else that he knew. He needed to talk to Soma. 20 minutes later after zooming through the village of Gecia, Shen came bursting through Soma's door giving Soma the shock of her life.

"Oh good lord Shen! Ye almost give me a art attack!" Soma exclaimed surprised, Shen was panting and gained his breath before speaking.

"I-I'm sorry Soma, I really am, but I need you to tell me something!"

"What is so important that ye come in here like a rabid dog? Well come on! Spit it out!"

"Did Sasuke come to see you?!" Shen question, Soma gasped and remained silent. Shen looked desperately at her and slowly nodded his head, "So it was him..." Shen mumbled, Soma sighed and walked over to Shen and rubbed his back reassuringly.

"Oh love, ye know I would've told ye, but-"

"Then why didn't you?! Why didn't he? He knew who I was...and he didn't tell me..." Shen breathed out, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Why didn't he tell me?" Shen asked to no one in particular, Soma gave him a sympathetic look before noticing the note in Shen's hand.

"Love, what's that?"

"Huh? Oh this is the note, um, Skip, I mean Sasuke, I mean Skip..." Shen sighed and just handed the note over, "I don't even know what to call him anymore" Shen stated dejectedly, Soma read the note and sighed.

"Love, it said right ere' why he didn't tell ye, the poor lamb was scared, he be only a child Shen, he must have been terrified"

"Of what!? I wasn't going to bite him! He should have just told me!"

"How would ye feel if ye found out that after living ye whole life with no one, suddenly all ye memories are thrown into chaos? That finding out ye father was-" Soma instantly shut her mouth when realising what she was about to say, Shen raised an eyebrow at her sudden halt.

"What? What about Sasuke's father? What does Fugaku have to do with this?" Shen asked, unaware of the fact that he was Sasuke's father. Soma remained silent and Shen just shrugged sighing, "Look, I have no idea what your talking about, but I just got to get to Konoha"

"What!? Shen ye can't just-"

"Make sure Sasha gets fed and watered okay? Thanks, I'm getting on the next train to Konoha" Shen said as he turned around and walked out, Soma called after him, but Shen just gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a goodbye.

"Oh lord Shen! Ye just as bad as when ye were a teen!" Soma shouted as he ran down the street.

"Sorry Soma! I'll make it up to you!" Shen yelled over his shoulder as he ran down the street to catch the next train to Konoha. Shen was on his way...

In the meantime, Team 7 arrived in Konoha and were currently walking towards the Hokage's mansion to give their report since Tsunade wanted a personal report. Halfway over there, Kakashi saw all his team looked tired and irritated so offered to take the report to Tsunade herself. They were thankful as he went off to to give her the report. They were going to go their separate ways when suddenly Hinata came around the corner and timidly approached them, making Sakura tense.

"H-H-Hello N-Naruto-kun, h-hello Sasuke-kun, h-hello Sakura-chan" Hinata greeted the best she could, Naruto nudged Sakura who blushed, Naruto smirked and turned to Sasuke.

"Ah! You know what Sasuke? We forgot to hand in the report to Baa-chan!" Naruto stated loudly, Sakura blushed when he said that because she knew what he was doing. However, Sasuke did not and just looked at Naruto strangely.

"Dobe, what are you talking about?" Sasuke question, Naruto realised that Sasuke wasn't going to play along so suddenly hit the back of Sasuke head harshly and ran.

"Um, ha ha teme! You can't catch me!" Naruto teased, Sasuke growled and went after him just after the corner only to be pulled by Naruto. Sasuke looked bewildered at Naruto before Naruto hushed him, "Shush! I took us away from them for a reason! Now just watch!" Naruto whispered out as they hid around a corner, Sasuke gave him a confused expression before Naruto motioned for him to watch Sakura and Hinata.

"U-Um hi Hinata..." Sakura mumbled out, slightly angry at Naruto for what he did, _I'm going to kill Naruto..._ Sakura thought evilly, that was until Hinata gave the cutest sneeze ever in history, _I'm going to kiss Naruto..._ Sakura thought as she watched Hinata smile towards her.

"Hello Sakura-chan, how are you?" Hinata asked in her lovely tone of voice, Sakura melted and felt so happy to know she was the only one that Hinata could talk to without stuttering, it made her feel...special.

"I'm good Hinata, how are you?" Sakura replied, Hinata smiled and slipped some hair behind her ear.

"I'm good, I've just been meditating"

"Cool!...Um...Hinata I need to talk to you about something" Sakura gulped, Hinata tilted her head in a confused manner making Sakura blush immensely, _D-Damn it! She's just too cute!..._ Sakura tried to control herself as she looked side to side and decided that there was too many people to confess her feelings. She took Hinata's hand and guided her over into a nearby empty ally, Naruto and Sasuke walked over and hid around the corner of the ally, so they could still see what was going on. Sakura gulped as Hinata leaned on the wall in front of her, _OK, It's now or never..._ Sakura thought as she took another breath.

"C'mon Sakura...I know you can do it" Naruto mumbled quietly, Sasuke was still confused but carried on watching because he was just as nosey, regardless if he thought he was or not.

"Hinata...I..." Sakura looked straight into her eyes and took a deep breath, "Koishiteru... **(A/N It's a way of saying I love you)** I love you, Hinata" Sakura confessed, Sasuke gasped quietly and looked up at Naruto who smirked at him and gave a nod, Sasuke looked back towards Hinata and Sakura. Hinata just blinked before smiling.

"I love you too Sakura-chan"

"W-What?!"

"I love all my friends Sakura-chan" Hinata explained happily, unaware of how Sakura had _meant_ it. Sakura instantly slammed both her hands against the wall Hinata was leaning on, trapping Hinata in between her arms. Hinata gasped and looked at Sakura surprised who had her head facing down, she was shaking slightly from trying to keep control.

"N-No Hinata, I don't meant _that_ kind of love..." Sakura grinded out, Hinata stood completely shocked until Sakura shot her head up and with a determined face spoke, "I'm in love with you!" Sakura yelled in a fit of passion as she smashed her lips against Hinata's. At this time both boys gasped and stood silently, trying to see what was going to happen, Sakura pulled back as both girls panted slightly for air.

"S-Sakura-chan! I-I-I! Y-Y-You just-and I-I-I! I c-c-can't-" Hinata's face flushed completely red as she shook her head, Sakura's eyes widened as she recognised the look on Hinata's face.

"Hey hey hey! Don't you go fainting on me Hinata!" Sakura ordered as Hinata began to look woozy, "Oi! You still need to reject me, you know!" Sakura stated, Hinata looked at Sakura slightly surprised.

"I-I know I am! B-But I-I..." Hinata trailed off as she raised her hands to her chest and put them over her heart, "F-For some r-reason I..." Hinata closed her eyes as her blush now invaded her neck and ears, "M-My heartbeat...when you said a-all those t-things, it..." Hinata trembled slightly as Sakura's eyes widened, Hinata opened her eyes and suddenly held the sides of Sakura's face and kissed her, Sakura froze as Hinata shyly kissed her. Hinata pulled back and looked shamefully at Sakura who looked shocked at Hinata kissing her, so much she thought that she might faint herself!.

"Hinata...you..."

"I-I don't know why! But my heart beat so much!" Hinata defended before looking down embarrassed, "I thought I loved Naruto-kun, but..." Hinata mumbled under her breath before a tear ran down her face, she pushed Sakura away and ran down the ally, Sakura was silent and sighed. Sakura walked the other way down the ally...towards the eavesdropping boys. They freaked and jogged the the side of the street and saw Sakura put her hands in her pockets as she walked solemnly down the street. Both boys watched sadly as Sakura trudged on through the village until they couldn't see her.

"Poor Sakura..." Naruto said sympathetically, Sasuke felt sorry for his comrade and nodded his head.

"I had no idea..." Sasuke mumbled, Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn it...this is all my fault, I convinced Sakura to confess...and if it weren't for me then Hinata would be all over Sakura" Naruto stated guiltily, Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and shook his head.

"You can't possibly blame yourself for what happened" Sasuke responded, Naruto nodded his head and pouted.

"Of course it's my fault! Wait...maybe if I go talk to Hinata she'll give Sakura a chance!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Naruto"

"But I have to do something! I-" Sasuke silenced him with a look saying 'There's nothing you can do', Naruto sighed and looked down at the ground, "I really wish I could do something..." Naruto mumbled sadly, Sasuke sighed and walked pass Naruto.

"Sometimes there's nothing you can do but hope for the best, even if you know that the best is a pipe dream" Sasuke replied in a deadpan voice leaving Naruto to contemplate what he said.

In another part of the village was Kakashi casually walking across the grassy training grounds, reminiscing about the past with his team and Shen. He thought he had lost his mind when he heard Shen's voice call him, but his sanity was confirmed to be fine as he saw Shen approach him.

"Now there's a sight I never thought see again" Kakashi stated as Shen walked over to him, something was different though Kakashi noticed, instead of Shen's happy-go-lucky demeanour, it was stressed and antsy. Shen stood in front of Kakashi with a serious face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shen questioned in a grave tone, Kakashi was silent due to not understanding what he meant, "Why didn't you tell me?" Shen grinded out with repressed anger.

"You'll have to be more clearer on what-"

"Why didn't you tell me who _he_ was?" Shen interrupted, Kakashi fell silent once again and finally understood what Shen was asking.

"It wasn't my place to tell you"

"That Sasuke was alive!?"

"It wasn't my decision whether or not to tell you, it was up to Sasuke" Kakashi replied, Shen sighed and folded his arms.

"What has he had to go through?"

"Shen, I don't think that's a good-"

"I want to know, I want to know what I have put him through all these years" Shen stated toughly, Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "and don't sugar-coat it..." Shen ordered.

"Ever since the massacre, which he had witnessed at the age of 6, he had been burdened with the expectation to carry on the Uchiha name and revive the clan on his own, he also grew up for the next 8 or so years obsessed with revenge, and with the idea stuck in his head that he needed to hunt down his own brother and kill him, he was even ready to betray the village and become rogue if it wasn't for a friend, slowly over the years Sasuke had been mentally abused to the point were he has multiple complexes that has lead to his pride, his depression, his anger and not to mention his neurotic nature that stops himself from achieving happiness, and with no one to protect him, people have tried to take advantage of him and if it wasn't from his ninja abilities then god knows what would have happened to him, his pride stops him from accepting help, but has a authoritative complex so that anyone who dominates him will instantly become in control of Sasuke mentally, therefore making Sasuke prone to becoming some sort of slave, not in the literal sense, but enough for the authoritative person to take control over Sasuke, which stops Sasuke from developing on his own, and until Sasuke can come to terms with his own emotions and state of mind and trust people that want to help, he's going to be stuck in this loop of confusion, so it's not too late for him, but until he does that he will continue to be like this." Kakashi explained leaving Shen shocked and heartbroken at what he had heard.

His precious Sasuke that had been the light of his life, has been dragged through the mud and now left broken like this. Shen always wanted the best for Sasuke and now he had gone through hell and was doing it alone, Shen gulped and gave a nod to Kakashi.

"Just...do what you can to make him whole again, okay?" Shen mumbled emotionlessly, Kakashi nodded and was going to say something comforting but Shen turned around and walked off before he could say anything. Kakashi sighed as Shen left his sight, Kakashi felt another presence approach him as he turned around and saw Sasuke running over to him.

"Kakashi, what was Shen doing here? What did you tell him?" Sasuke questioned as Kakashi blinked before speaking.

"He knows" Kakashi replied plainly making Sasuke tense up.

"H-How much?"

"He knows who you are, but I don't think he knows of your...relation" Kakashi answered, Sasuke gave a sigh of relief before looking at Kakashi slightly worried.

"What else did he say?" Sasuke asked nervously, Kakashi considered telling him a lie but knew that would do no good for anyone.

"He asked what you had been through in detail, and for me not to hide any of the...depressing facts" Kakashi replied making Sasuke gulp slightly, "I don't know of his current plans, but it seems like he's going back to Gecia because of the favour he asked me"

"What favour?" Sasuke inquired curiously, but Kakashi remained silent without any motivation to tell Sasuke that Shen had asked him to stabilised Sasuke's state of mind. Sasuke sighed and realised that Kakashi wasn't going to tell him, "Fine, be that way, it's not like I need to know because you two seem so lovely and close!" Sasuke spat out harshly, before turning around and storming off, Kakashi stood there silently and sighed, _Damn it Sasuke, can't you see how much he cares?..._ Kakashi sighed again and began to walk around again, this time thinking of a plan.

Hours later, and it had become night where strange men and women loitered around the streets of Konoha. Sin and lust tainted the air, as the pollution of smoke and alcohol intertwined with the pain and pleasure of the sleazy characters that lay waste to the streets of Konoha, they disappear in the burn of daylight.

Amongst this, was an innocent blonde who was pushing past the corrupt crowd into a bar to look for his friend who had gone missing that day. Naruto had been looking for Sasuke ever since he walked off, and now Naruto had tracked him down to a unpleasant and run down bar filled with masses of criminals and low-lives. Naruto couldn't believe he was here, but this is where his chakra was. Naruto looked side to side and saw Sasuke on a bar stool on the very edge of where the bartender handed out drinks, Sasuke was separated from the rest the people and had his bangs in front of his face, hiding his entire expression. Naruto walked over and sighed when he saw Sasuke who didn't acknowledge him, the bartender gave Naruto a suspicious look. Surprised by the look the bartender gave him, he approached Sasuke and this time the bartender took action.

"Oi, back off, he just a kid ya know" The bartender growled towards Naruto, Sasuke lifted his head and looked dazed towards Naruto and tilted his head.

"Naruto?" Sasuke mumbled out confused, the bartender looked at Naruto giving him a closer look before turning his head back to Sasuke.

"You know who he is, kid?" The bartender asked Sasuke who nodded, the bartender began cleaning a glass but still eyed Naruto, "You gonna take care of your friend?" The bartender asked Naruto.

"Um, yeah, but why is Sasuke surrounded by a bunch of empty glasses?"

"Let's just say they weren't empty when I gave them to him"

"Sasuke doesn't drink"

"So, he didn't come in here hand me money and tell me he doesn't care what I gave him as long as it got him drunk?" The bartender replied sarcastically, making Naruto rather angry.

"And you just did what he said? Didn't you care about the consequences?"

"Listen shithead, don't accuse me of not caring, I've been making sure the poor kid hadn't been raped by the bunch of horny men that hang around in here, so instead of giving me attitude I suggest you take your friend and make sure he gets home alright, because I _do_ have morals and unless you want to test them, I think you be best just getting your friend home" The bartender defended making Naruto slightly guilty since the man had protected Sasuke from the brutish men, Naruto nodded and shook Sasuke's shoulder lightly.

"Come on teme, you need to get to bed" Naruto told Sasuke who began to giggle and look and Naruto funnily.

"Only if _you_ come..."

"Stop messing around Sasuke, you're drunk"

"I'm not ***** hiccup ***** drunk" Sasuke argued, Naruto sighed and saw how Sasuke was wobbling on his seat, Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and hoisted him up making Sasuke giggle and lean against Naruto, Sasuke stood on his tip toes to get close to Naruto's ear, "Mmm, Naruto you're so _strong_ " Sasuke whispered seductively making Naruto freeze, Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke with no expression, _Surely, Sasuke isn't_ _ **that**_ _type drunk..._ Naruto thought, but was dragged out of his thoughts when Sasuke began to leave small kisses along Naruto's neck, shocking Naruto.

"O-Oi Sasuke!" Naruto called out, Naruto looked desperately at the bartender who shook his head.

"No way mate, he's your problem now" The bartender said and turned around to deal with customers, Naruto sighed and noticed how every person on the bar was glaring at Naruto jealously at how the raven-haired beauty was grabbing onto him. Naruto realised that they would have to get out of there and knew that Sasuke was going to be difficult.

"Come on Sasuke, we need to get you home"

"What are you going to do to me there?" Sasuke panted in Naruto's ear.

" _Nothing_ , I'm just taking you to bed"

"Oooh your taking me to bed?"

"Not like that!" Naruto exclaimed and sighed, "Fuck...this is going to be a long night" Naruto mumbled to himself. Sasuke, still close to Naruto's ear, spoke.

"It better be..." Sasuke mumbled against Naruto who just sighed again, he took Sasuke out the bar, and much to Naruto's dismay, Sasuke had become stable enough to walk on his own and kept on pulling on Naruto's arm to go places, "Aww come oooon Naruto! Let's go to a club!"

"No Sasuke we're getting you home"

"But I wanna have fuuuun!" Sasuke whined making Naruto roll his eyes, _Is this what Sasuke feels like when dealing with me?..._ Naruto thought annoyed by Sasuke's behaviour but he preferred Sasuke to be like this kind of fun-loving drunk instead of being a flirty drunk. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around his neck and smirked as he looked at Naruto's face, "Naruto..."

"Sasuke, I swear to god if you say another dirty thing-"

"It's not my fault I'm _dirty_..." Sasuke teased before bringing his mouth close to Naruto's ear again, "Maybe you need to clean me...allll over with your tongue" Sasuke breathed out, Naruto gulped and pulled back slightly.

"Sasuke, don't say stuff like that..."

"Aww why?"

"B-Because it's not like you! And besides, you saying stuff like that makes me uncomfortable" Naruto explained, Sasuke just pouted and tugged at the hem of Naruto's shirt.

"Your clothes are making _me_ uncomfortable, you need to take them off" Sasuke replied, but what worried Naruto the most was how serious he sounded. Naruto sighed and broke free of Sasuke grip and pulled him by the wrist, _I just have to get him home and my job is done..._ Naruto thought, but unfortunately it wasn't as simple as that...especially when Sasuke came to a halt behind Naruto, effectively stopping Naruto in his tracks. Sasuke leaned against Naruto's back and began to kiss the back of his neck, Naruto tensed before swishing around to face Sasuke who looked lustfully at Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but Sasuke just ran his hands through Naruto's hair and smirked, "You know...I have a _thing_ for blondes" Sasuke said casually and he combed Naruto's hair, Naruto's eyes widened, _Well, didn't expect that...but I am curious if he's telling the truth..._ Naruto thought.

"Really now?"

"Uh-huh...I dunno why, I just love the idea of a blonde, they're soooo sexy!" Sasuke giggled, Naruto could help but laugh at bit making Sasuke tilt his head, "What? What sooo funny?"

"Sorry, it's just you saying 'sexy' is funny" Naruto stated, Sasuke giggled and smiled drunkenly.

"Sexy! Sexy! Sexy!" Sasuke sang out making Naruto laugh even louder, until Sasuke smirked and went close to Naruto's face, "You know, _you're_ really sexy..." Sasuke flirted quietly, Naruto went silent and looked Sasuke deep in the eye before turning his head to the side.

"L-Let's just get you to bed" Naruto mumbled, taking a few steps from Sasuke and walking in front of him, this time not holding Sasuke, he had gotten too close in Naruto's opinion. Sasuke happily hopped after Naruto and hummed as he did. Sasuke suddenly gasped happily and jumped on Naruto's back, Naruto's stumbled and turned his head to see Sasuke who was grinning at him. Naruto sighed and frowned, "What are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke continued to smile at Naruto, _Can't believe I'm giving a piggyback ride to Sasuke..._ Naruto thought.

"Hey hey hey! Let's do a prank!" Sasuke encouraged excitedly, Naruto groaned and let his head fall.

" **NO** Sasuke, we're not doing a prank"

"Why not?!" Sasuke pouted, "You always do one with _Sakura_! What? Do you still love her or something?" Sasuke interrogated, Naruto came to a halt and looked up at Sasuke who was still looking dazed, Naruto just shook his head and carried on walking with Sasuke still on his back.

"No, I don't, so stop saying things like that" Naruto stated irritated to be faced with a question like that, Sasuke tugged at Naruto's shirt.

"So you don't love her like that anymore?"

"No"

"Do you love me?"

"..."

"If you had to choose between me and Sakura, who would you choose?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Naruto snapped, Sasuke shrugged and Naruto just sighed, "I wouldn't choose, how could I? You're both very important to me, even when one of you is a horny drunk" Naruto said making Sasuke chuckle, Naruto felt a guilty pleasure in making Sasuke laugh, "Speaking of which, why were you drinking in the first place? That's not like you at all" Naruto questioned, Sasuke for once fell silent and instead just nuzzled into Naruto's neck, Naruto and decided that Sasuke wasn't going to tell him anything at the moment so he would have to ask tomorrow, but for now Naruto just concentrated on getting Sasuke home. Said Uchiha's hands began to wonder, and stretched over Naruto's chest. Naruto sighed and just ignored it until Sasuke started to kiss at Naruto's neck again, "Sasuke, quit it"

"Uh-uh" Sasuke refused, and continued to kiss Naruto's neck, occasionally giving a small lick.

"Ngh! S-Sasuke don't do that"

"Why? Is it turning you on?" Sasuke replied sexily, Naruto gulped and closed his eyes, _Damn it Sasuke! What are you doing to me?!..._ Naruto thought...before walking head first into a post because he had his eyes close, effectively dropping Sasuke, and falling himself, onto the floor. Both boys groaned as they laid sprawled on the floor in pain, "Oww, baka Naruto, that hurt!" Sasuke whined, Naruto sighed and sat up running a hand through his hair, Sasuke sat up next to him. They looked at each other before bursting into laughter, they both laughed as the hilarity of the situation humoured them. They calmed down and just sat there in silence, until Sasuke let his head rest on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked down and saw Sasuke leaning comfortingly on him, Naruto continued to look at Sasuke and even slipped a bang of Sasuke's hair back, "I thought I would feel better" Sasuke randomly said, Naruto gave him a strange look, "You asked why I was drinking, it's because I would feel better"

"Why would you think that getting drunk would make you feel better?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke just shrugged.

"Dunno...people must get drunk to avoid their problems for a reason..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto responded sympathetically, wrapping a consoling arm around Sasuke and brought him closer, Naruto rested his head on top of Sasuke's and breathed in Sasuke's scent with the smell of alcohol, Sasuke nuzzled into Naruto's chest and gave a small sigh.

"I just...thought that I could forget everything, just for one night"

"That doesn't solve anything"

"I know" Sasuke replied, he looked up at Naruto for a moment, "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered out, Naruto looked down at Sasuke and stroked another part of Sasuke's hair back, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah..." Naruto answered, Sasuke moved so he was now on his knees, he placed both his hands at the side of Naruto's neck so that Sasuke now towered over Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto were locked staring into each other's eyes, Sasuke leaned closer so that they were merely inches apart.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke started, tilting his head slightly, Naruto gulped and let out a small pant, "...what am I to you?" Sasuke finished, it was silent for a moment with just them both just still gazing at each other, the question didn't seem to really matter at that moment, when Sasuke slowly came closer and Naruto lifted slightly the gap between them almost closed. Almost. Naruto suddenly pulled back. Sasuke blinked and looked confused at him, "Naruto?"

"Um, we should really get going" Naruto stated, getting up from the floor and rubbing the back of his head while he avoided looking at Sasuke, Sasuke was still on his knees and was looking up dazed, Naruto gulped at the image before him since Sasuke's face was rather close to his-, _NO! Stop thinking like that!..._ Naruto scolded himself, he took a deep breath and held out a hand to Sasuke who took the hand and wobbled against Naruto.

"Oiiii you...you didn't answer my question" Sasuke slurred poking Naruto's chest, Naruto sighed, "Liiiisten you bastard, you tell me right now what I am to you"

"You're my drunk friend right now"

"No! What am I to _you_ " Sasuke repeated, this time silencing Naruto as Naruto turned away and began walking, Sasuke growled and chased after him, "Hey, you didn't answer my question!"

"Ask me when you're sober"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Sasuke exclaimed as he pounded his fist on Naruto's chest, making Naruto's temper rise.

"It means that your going to either forget this night completely and the answer won't matter in the morning, or you remember and kill me for answering that question in the first place, however you want to see it? I'm not answering that question" Naruto explained, Sasuke just pouted and pressed himself against Naruto.

"You're lying! You can't answer the question either!" Sasuke accused triumphantly smirking, making Naruto blush from embarrassment and just looked to the side.

"Whatever, you said either, so _you_ can't answer as well" Naruto replied, Sasuke fell silent and huffed.

"Naaah, I know what you are to me"

"And that would be?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke bit his lip and tried to think of something, Sasuke blushed before going on his tip toes again and went really close to Naruto's face again.

"You are the person who has something that I want"

"...?"

"You have a big, thick, juicy-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed his face slightly red, Sasuke just giggled and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. Okay, now Naruto was starting to get angry, that was a serious question! And Sasuke just saw it as a opening to flirt! Naruto was taking control right now, because he'll be damned if he was going to be made a fool because Sasuke couldn't hold his drink!. Naruto harshly grabbed Sasuke's wrists and yanked them off, he gave Sasuke a glare before speaking, "Listen here, I've had enough, now your going to stop flirting and grabbing on to me because it's annoying and if I have to tell you one more time, I swear to god I'm just going to leave you here for the men of this village to ravage, are we clear?!" Naruto ordered dominantly, leaving Sasuke silent for a moment before suddenly looking saddened and his bottom lip began to tremble and his expression said 'I'm about to cry'. Naruto's eyes widened and instantly felt a massive load of guilt hit him.

"Uwa Naruto is mean!" Sasuke cried out, Naruto blinked at how vulnerable Sasuke was at that moment and sighed. Naruto stared at Sasuke who was still trembling and whimpering, Naruto softly held Sasuke who flinched at the touch.

"Look...I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to upset you..." Naruto said reassuringly, Sasuke sniffled a little before looking up at Naruto.

"Naruto was mean"

"Yes, Naruto was mean"

"Naruto was stupid" Sasuke stated, Naruto sighed before sucking it up and nodding his head.

"Yes, Naruto was...stupid" Naruto replied begrudgingly, but it was worth it to see Sasuke smile and giggle a bit, Naruto smiled back and motioned for them to carry on walking, Sasuke agreed and took a step forward before crying out in pain, Naruto instantly worried went to his side, "Sasuke, are you OK?" Naruto asked, Sasuke just let out a small whimper and nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah, I just hurt my ankle when we fell" Sasuke explained, Naruto looked around before standing in front of Sasuke.

"Don't make a big deal of what I'm about to do" Naruto stated, Sasuke tilted his head confused before Naruto gently lifted Sasuke bridal style, Sasuke blushed and looked up at Naruto.

"N-Naruto" Sasuke stuttered, looking dreamily at Naruto who avoided his gaze.

"J-Just don't make a big deal of this" Naruto responded, Sasuke was silent the rest of the way to the house as he slowly fell asleep against Naruto. Naruto looked down as Sasuke nodded off, Naruto chuckled and admired the scene that was the cute little raven-haired beauty sleeping. "You know, if you weren't such a pain..." Naruto said to no one in particular, Sasuke shifted in his sleep and nuzzled into Naruto, "...we could have been..." Naruto trailed off and shook his head, _I don't know what I was planning on saying but what ever it was, IT AIN'T GOING TO HAPPEN..._ Naruto thought as he scowled to himself.

Naruto carried Sasuke until he saw the Uchiha district and walked through the empty street until he came across Sasuke's house, he walked up the porch and managed to open the door without waking Sasuke. He moved quietly through the house and walked up to Sasuke's room, he had only been in here once and that was last year when they both were 15. Sasuke was ill. Sasuke hadn't turned up to training and no one knew why, so Kakashi had sent Naruto to find out why. Naruto went and found out that Sasuke was ill...with no one to take care of him.

 **FLASHBACK**

Naruto trudged through the village in a grumpy manner with his hands stuck in his pockets. Grumbling as he approached the Uchiha district, Naruto looked up and felt slightly intimidated at the empty loom of the houses. Naruto began walking through again and looked for Sasuke's house, Naruto didn't really come here often so forgot about the eerie sense of loneliness that surrounded this place. Naruto came to a halt when the house marked as Sasuke's came into view. Naruto blinked before walking up to the porch of the house and faced the door, Naruto knocked on the door before waiting for Sasuke to answer.

No answer.

Naruto knocked louder this time, with no answer. Naruto knocked on the door once more as loud as he could before getting annoyed and just pounded on the door until it just opened, _Doesn't the teme know to lock his door?...I guess no one would be around here to open it though..._ Naruto thought sadly before closing the door and looking around to see the fairly dark and empty house, Naruto was silent and before deciding to try and actually find Sasuke, you know, what he was _meant_ to be doing.

"Oi! Teme!" Naruto called out, there was no response, Naruto let out a growl/sigh and walked towards another room and found the stairs. Naruto slowly ascended up the stairs, with his hands on the slightly dusty banister, Naruto noticed that the place wasn't messy but still not perfect, but since it was a large house and Sasuke was still merely a child who was busy with missions and training, it was a depressing situation. Naruto found the room that he decided to be Sasuke's, since he could sense Sasuke's chakra, but something was different about it...like it was weaker or in some kind of discomfort. Naruto politely knocked on the door, before hearing some shifting inside but still no response, "Sasuke?" Naruto called out, Naruto heard some more shifting.

"...what?..." A weak voice croaked out, Naruto looked the surprised the door and blinked completely stunned at the weak response from the usually proud boy.

"Um, Kakashi sensei sent me, you didn't turn up for training, he let you off, but he still wanted me to check on you"

"...I-I'm fine..." Sasuke stuttered quietly, Naruto put his hand up to the door knob, and as if Sasuke knew what Naruto was about to do spoke up, "O-Oi dobe, you stay out" Sasuke warned, Naruto scowled and grabbed the door knob hard before shoving it open.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Who are you to tell me-" Naruto shut his mouth in surprise and blushed slightly at the sight before him. Sasuke was on his bed in a large and loose black tee and small black boxers, small enough to be panties. Sasuke had a flushed face and was slightly sweaty, Sasuke glared towards Naruto and gave a annoyed huff, Sasuke was originally leaning on his side, but got up and leant on his hand.

"What did I tell you dobe?"

"I-I, u-um, I didn't m-mean to-"

"Baka, you didn't have to come over here you know, I would've explained to Kakashi where I was" Sasuke said, Naruto gulped as his eyes began to glance over Sasuke's half naked body and turned his head to the side to avoid the erotic (and confusing) sight, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the strange behaviour, "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked as Naruto still avoided looking at Sasuke.

"I-It's not my fault"

"Idiot, I have no idea what your talking about" Sasuke replied, Naruto looked back at Sasuke and just shook his head.

"It's nothing, just forget about it..." Naruto replied, "So why weren't you at training today?"

"I hardly think that's any of _your_ business"

"I'm just asking!" Naruto exclaimed hotly, Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but just gave a cute sneeze, completely destroying his tough image and instead made him look like a little kitten. It was silent for a moment before Naruto burst out laughing making Sasuke blush even more.

"Don't you laugh at me!" Sasuke yelled, Naruto just shook his head and continued to laugh.

"Ha ha aha ha aha! I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just that it was so unlike you! You sneeze like a freaking girl!" Naruto guffawed, Sasuke gave a 'hmpf' and turned his head to the side.

"W-Whatever!" Sasuke defended embarrassed by his small slip-up, Naruto calmed himself down and walked over towards Sasuke.

"But seriously teme, how come you didn't come to training?" Naruto asked again, Sasuke looked shamefully at the ground catching Naruto's attention, "Sasuke?" Naruto voiced, Sasuke kept silent and staring at the ground, _How am I meant to tell him that I'm so weak that I got a cold?..._ Sasuke thought, but all stable thinking was removed from Sasuke when Naruto pushed back Sasuke's bangs and leant down, Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto pressed his lips and chin against his forehead. Naruto stayed there for a moment before pulling away and giving a 'hn', "So you're ill, huh?" Naruto stated, Sasuke blinked and blushed.

"N-Not really!"

"So you just have all the symptoms of being ill, but not actually being ill?" Naruto humoured, Sasuke just scowled and turned away since he wasn't able to come up with a comeback at that moment, Naruto rolled his eyes and just walked over to a nearby chair and took off his jacket, Sasuke's eyes widened and blushed crazily.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" Sasuke spluttered as Naruto put his orange jacket on the chair and turned around to face Sasuke with a smile.

"Someone has to look after you" Naruto replied casually, Sasuke fell silent and Naruto just shrugged nonchalantly and walked over, giving a small stretch showing off his handsomely-developing body in the tight white t-shirt, Sasuke sighed and fell back on the bed and didn't argue, he knew that Naruto had the energy for a fight and _he_ did not, so protesting was pointless. Naruto was content with the lack of a fight and clapped his hands together, "Alright then! So is there anything I can get you teme?" Naruto questioned enthusiastically, Sasuke looked at Naruto with a expressionless face that Naruto could read clearly, it said 'Are you serious?', Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled, "Right, sorry, I'll just do the basics so you can still kept your precious pride" Naruto teased as he went off to find something that could help.

Naruto had started his method of taking care of Sasuke through how Iruka had treated him when he was ill and some personal experiences. Naruto first started making some simple soup with a secret ingredient that had been passed down to him by Tsunade, the secret ingredient was a special mushroom powder that had incredible healing powers. Naruto just happened to collect some that morning, so he had a pouch of it in his pocket. As the soup was cooking, he looked around for some medicine and found some tablets for coughs, and small flannel for Sasuke's fever. Naruto wet the flannel and went up to Sasuke with a cool glass of water. Sasuke took the tablets with the water and laid down where Naruto placed the flannel on Sasuke's forehead and Sasuke released a grateful sigh.

"I'm not going to say thank you for anything, just so you know" Sasuke stated plainly, Naruto just shrugged.

"I know, I guess you don't have to since you didn't technically ask" Naruto responded, Sasuke blushed and turned his head to the side, _D-Damn it, stop being mature Naruto, it makes me feel weird..._ Sasuke thought, Naruto tilted his head as he looked down at Sasuke, "You're ill, how come your lying on top of your bed instead of being in it?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke gave a 'hmpf' before turning to his side.

"Hot"

"But your shivering"

"Your not ill very often, are you?"

"Kyuubi, remember?" Naruto replied, Sasuke gave a small nod in rememberence and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep, but he heard Naruto speak which confused him, "Really?...Oh...okay, I'll tell him...are you sure?...fine" Naruto voiced to himself, Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at Naruto like he was crazy, Naruto seemed to sense Sasuke's confusion and gave a sheepish smile, "Talking to Kyuubi, he piped up about a quick way to heal you within minutes" Naruto explained, Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto bewildered.

"Why didn't he say before?" Sasuke complained, Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"He said he liked seeing a Uchiha suffer, but between me and you, I think he actually has a soft spot for you, since he thinks you're funny" Naruto said, it was silent for a moment before Naruto let out a laugh, "Kyuubi wants to kill me for telling you that" Naruto chuckled.

"What is it?"

"What?"

"The quick way to make me feel better"

"Ah, right..." Naruto started, he gulped before sitting down on the bed, "...your not going like it..." Naruto continued, Sasuke was silent before Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It's like a reverse heal bite, but I need to inject the Kyuubi's healing power into you, so..." Naruto drawled out, he got the confidence to look Sasuke in the eye, who looked confused more than everything, "I'll need to bite you hard enough to draw blood, then I'll need to suck" Naruto finished and mentally prepared himself for Sasuke to scorn him, but nothing happened. Instead Sasuke looked completely unphased.

"Alright then, get on with it"

"Ehh?!, you're fine with it?!"

"I do not like being ill, so I suggest you get on with it" Sasuke stated plainly, Naruto looked disbelieving towards Sasuke and sighed.

"Geez Sasuke, I was shit scared you was gonna hit me"

"Why would I hit you? Your offering me a solution to stop me being ill, what's so bad about that?" Sasuke asked, Naruto blinked and realised at that moment how naïve Sasuke really was, it was a little weird to find out that Sasuke was fairly oblivious to such things. Naruto decided that since Sasuke didn't know, then Naruto wouldn't tell him. _Sasuke can deal with being sexually retarded on his own..._ Naruto concluded.

"So...I can bite you?"

"Yes"

"Kyuubi just told me it has to be your neck"

"Fine with me" Sasuke answered.

Naruto nodded and began to crawl over to Sasuke till he was in between Sasuke's legs. Naruto angled his head to face Sasuke's neck, Naruto looked at Sasuke who rolled his eyes, "Come on Naruto, I'm not going to bite, that's your job" Sasuke stated sarcastically,Naruto nodded slightly before letting his fangs drawl out, Naruto rested them on Sasuke's neck and pushed down slowly, "Ngh!" Sasuke voiced, Naruto felt guilty, but pressed on the porcelain flesh until his fangs were fully inserted and blood ran down Sasuke's neck. Naruto, with his fangs still in place, gently pushed Sasuke down the bed and positioned himself to let Kyuubi's chakra flow. Sasuke gasped as he felt energy flow through his vein, courtesy of Naruto. "A-Ah!" Sasuke cried out when Naruto began to suck at his neck, _I thought this was going to be painful..._ Sasuke thought, but his eyes slowly widened when he realised the kind of position they were in and what they were doing, he also understood why Naruto was scared of Sasuke's reaction. It was too late to refuse it though since Naruto was halfway there and would be pointless of Sasuke told him to stop, but that didn't stop the sensation of it feeling good, "Hah hah...s-slow down!" Sasuke panted, Naruto took his mouth off of Sasuke's neck and spoke.

"I'm almost done, I just have to seal it with my tongue" Naruto reassured, but Sasuke's eyes just nearly popped out of his head when Naruto started to lick his neck where the bite mark was. Sasuke hands gripped the back of Naruto's shirt and just panted.

"A-Ah...hah...hah..." Sasuke moaned embarrassingly, Sasuke screwed his eyes shut in shame from the sounds he was making, but Naruto didn't seem to really mind and continued to lap at Sasuke neck, Sasuke continued to emit pleasured sounds until to his horror he realised something. He was getting hard. Sasuke wanted to die of embarrassment, since no illness was worst than Naruto giving him a hard-on and Naruto feeling it, so Sasuke was about to push him off when Naruto detached from Sasuke's neck and smiled down at him.

"Alright done! See? That wasn't _so_ bad now was it?" Naruto said, Sasuke blinked completely floored that Naruto didn't notice his 'ahem' problem. Naruto got off of Sasuke and walked towards the door, "Come on, I made food and you should be feeling better in a few minutes or so" Naruto said and walked out, Sasuke blushed from the little 'session' they just had and felt his illness slowly getting better and better. He went downstairs and ate with Naruto. The entire time blushing from embarrassment while Naruto just chatted on and on about random things, _I can't believe something as simple as sucking, licking and biting could feel so good..._ Sasuke thought as Naruto talked, Naruto suddenly stopped talking and laughed, "Ha ha ha! Hey teme look! I gave you a hickey! Ha ha ha!" Naruto laughed as Sasuke slapped his hand against his neck blushing even more.

 _D-Damn you Naruto..._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto chuckled at the memory and opened Sasuke's bedroom door, he walked over to Sasuke's bed and gently put Sasuke down. Sasuke stirred and made a uncomfortable face, Sasuke's eyes flutter open and focused on Naruto who looked slightly surprised at the awoken Uchiha. Sasuke sat up and tilted his head at Naruto before smirking.

"Mmm...did you just walk out of my dream?" Sasuke flirted, Naruto slapped a hand over his own mouth and tried to repress his laughter, "What's sooo funny?" Sasuke asked and Naruto just shook his head and calmed himself down.

"It's just that even though you've been acting like that all night, it's funny to see you using a pick-up line, more so using it on me" Naruto explained, while he spoke he didn't notice Sasuke get up and lean against Naruto, "Hey teme, just get to bed"

"Uh-uh" Sasuke refused before giving a mischievous smirk and slowly made his way down to his knees, Naruto's eyes widened and instantly grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and yanked him up.

"Don't even think about doing something like that" Naruto stated, Sasuke gave another smirk and raised his knee to nudge Naruto in between his legs, Naruto shut his eyes trying to ignore what Sasuke was doing.

"What's the matter? Feel good?" Sasuke chuckled and leaned close into Naruto's ear.

"D-Don't be ridiculous..."

"Then you won't mind if _I_ feel good then?" Sasuke teased, before Naruto could respond he heard Sasuke chuckle and blow slightly on Naruto's ear. Naruto tensed before Sasuke smirked, " _Ahhh~_ " Sasuke moaned seductively in Naruto's ear purposely to entice him. Naruto jumped at the erotic sound and ended up falling flat on his back with Sasuke looking down at him grinning evilly, Sasuke ascended down and straddled Naruto who gave Sasuke a annoyed look.

"Get. Off." Naruto grinded out, Sasuke just chuckled patronisingly, tilting his head at Naruto and began to fiddle with Naruto's necklace.

"Mmm, you know your meant to be on top, but I'd love to ride you..." Sasuke spoke, Naruto tried to get the image of Sasuke doing such a thing out of his head, but it was hard to do when said Uchiha was straddling him right now. Sasuke seemed to notice this and slowly leaned down so his mouth was next to Naruto's ear once again, "Do you want to hear a secret?..." Sasuke mumbled heatedly, Naruto gulped when he heard Sasuke give a low and quiet chuckle, "...I _love_ to be dominated..." Sasuke whispered lustfully, Naruto felt his heart stop for a moment and just for a moment all thoughts from his head flow right out his ear.

"Don't say shit like that"

"It's true"

"Like I'd fucking believe that" Naruto cursed, Sasuke shrugged and sat up.

"Test it out when I'm sober then..." Sasuke proposed, Naruto fell silent in curiosity in what Sasuke was saying, "...I do like being dominated, so take control of me when I'm sober, act like your my master and I'm just your slave, you'll see how much I react and if you really don't believe me then you shouldn't be afraid to test it out" Sasuke finished seriously, Naruto gave Sasuke a considering look before speaking.

"Are you serious about this?"

"We all have our kinks..." Sasuke said casually before leaning closer to Naruto, "...and mine is being treated like a filthy cock-slut, since the idea of being degraded and humiliated like some dirty whore turns me on more than you can imagine, being screwed so much that it could put a harlot to shame..." Sasuke voiced lewdly, Naruto almost spluttered and choked on air as Sasuke spoke of these things. Naruto saw Sasuke about to continued and slapped a hand over his mouth, shocking the raven. Sasuke blinked before darting his tongue against Naruto's hand, Naruto retracted his hand with a grimace and sighed.

"And you say I'm the immature one" Naruto mumbled to himself, Sasuke huffed and sat up looking down at Naruto like he was trying to figure something out.

"Why aren't you taking advantage?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said why aren't you taking advantage? Anyone else would have, no matter how good they were, they would up just given up and fucked me, but your not doing that, why?" Sasuke questioned, Naruto was silent as the question seeped in and he attempted to actually come up with a answer, but struggled to come up with one other than 'Because it's wrong to take advantage' since he knew Sasuke wouldn't accept that answer.

"What do you think would happen next, huh? You think we'd just wake up and act as if nothing happened and carried on being like we were before?"

"I do" Sasuke replied plainly, Naruto looked disbelievingly at Sasuke before give scoff.

"You really think that we could do something like that and we'd just forget about it?"

"Why not? We do it anyway..." Sasuke mumbled the last bit but Naruto hear it perfectly clear and spluttered at what Sasuke said.

"Last time I remember we have _never_ done anything like that!" Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant..." Sasuke said quietly, "...I mean we always forget anything that could possibly make our relationship mean more, accidental kisses, unplanned touches, not to mention how everything and everyone is pushing us in that direction since we were kids"

"Sasuke...have you been thinking about this?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke admitted, "...I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, about my life and my decisions..." Sasuke trailed off before looking Naruto deep in the eyes, "...about us..." Sasuke finished, Naruto was silent before speaking.

"What about us?"

"I don't know...just been confused about the whole thing really, I mean we have been together longer than I can remember and..." Sasuke stopped and just locked in a stare with Naruto, "...sometimes I think..." Naruto's mouth went dry from what Sasuke was going to say next, "...what if?" Sasuke whispered out. Sasuke didn't need to finish the sentence since he knew Naruto would understand completely.

"I can't lose you" Naruto spoke, "If it doesn't work out then how could I live on with you no longer by my side, if not as my partner, then my friend?" Naruto questioned, "I just can't take the risk of destroying our friendship for the sake of a small chance of..." Naruto trailed off trying to find the right words, "...what if..." Naruto breathed out finally, Sasuke stared down at Naruto as looked as if he understood something.

"Is that the reason that your not taking me tonight? Because your scared that you'll lose me if we both regret it? Or if it doesn't work out?" Sasuke asked, Naruto's answer was just silent, Sasuke gulped and let out a obviously nervous laugh, "When you put it like that, it really does sound scary..." Sasuke chuckled sadly, Sasuke looked down avoiding Naruto's gaze and spoke, "Because even though we would probably be better off without each other, I don't think I could stand to lose you either..." Sasuke mumbled, fiddling with Naruto's shirt. Naruto's eyes widened at the statement and was too shocked to really say anything, especially when Sasuke looked back at Naruto and put a hand on Naruto's cheek, "I know you think I hate you, but I don't...it's completely the opposite..." Sasuke stated as they both just stayed there lost in the moment until Sasuke removed his hand and looked towards his bed, "Naruto...can you stay the night?"

"Sasuke..."

"I won't try anything, I promise, the idea of losing you terrifies me way to much to even consider it and besides, I'm tired" Sasuke explained, yawning to illustrate his point. Naruto considered his next move before slowly nodding.

"OK..." Naruto responded softly, Sasuke got off of Naruto and went over to his bed, Naruto followed suit, and instead of getting in the sheets, both of them just laid on top of the bed. They were silent until Sasuke moved so his head was resting on Naruto's chest, Naruto merely looked down the raven-haired boy with hooded eyes and blinked, he wrapped his nearest arm around Sasuke's mid section and allowed Sasuke to doze off on him. Before Sasuke went off into dreamland he managed to say one last thing.

"Dobe..." Sasuke muttered before finally setting down and sleeping, Naruto continued to stare at the ceiling unmoving and knew that what Sasuke said was merely more than an insult, it was Sasuke's way of saying a thousand things that Naruto understood, like 'This means nothing', 'This means everything', 'Let's forget', 'Let's talk about this'. Naruto understood it all from that one word that meant so much more than a word.

It was Sasuke's way of calling Naruto _his_.

Just like how Naruto called Sasuke teme, it meant so much more than a stupid insult. It was said in times of good and bad, passion and sombreness. Naruto was the demonic knight and Sasuke was his dysfunctional damsel. It was their way. They liked it like that. It was only when they held themselves back did the tension for a fight occur, getting along didn't just require understanding each other. They understood each other perfectly, it was understanding themselves that was the issue. Until they can come to terms with their emotions is went Naruto and Sasuke can talk. _Like tonight..._ Naruto thought, _We spoke honestly for a small amount of time..._ Naruto sighed and looked down at Sasuke's sleeping form on his chest, Naruto pushed a wild bang out of his face and watched his peaceful slumber.

"My teme..."

 **Oh god I loved writing this chapter! But I want to hear what you think students! Please review since it warms my heart to see your opinions! Also in this chapter, don't feel too bad for Sakura (even if you hate her!) It gets sooooo good for her!.**

 **Also, how will Sasuke react to Naruto in his bed? Will he remember? Will he forget? Will I stop asking these annoying questions and let you get on with your lives?!**

 **We'll see...Until then students! Moshi Mosh!.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my students! I hope I didn't disappoint you with my horny, drunk Sasuke in my last chapter, neh? So what will a hungover Sasuke be like? Well look no further! The answer is in this chapter (whether or not it's accurate is debatable...) So enjoy as always and I do believe this came out a little late, but I had to take a break since I have my studies to do! Gomen! (anime sweat drop) I hope my loyal students can put up with me for a bit longer since I had a little trouble writing this chapter, I had to ask the Queen of Kawaii to help (My dear and one of my best friends) with this chapter. I won't hold you off any longer, so on with the story!.**

Like the phoenix, the sun rose up proudly and shone across the waking earth. Travelling through like a running child, the light roamed through untamed and wild. The unique light breathed upon the home of the Uchiha and rested to watch the temporary calming scene of a raven-haired boy against another with golden hair. Said golden-haired boy shifted in his slumber, his eyes flickered open, revealing cerulean eyes that came to rest on the other boy.

Naruto blinked a few times before comprehending the situation. Naruto hazily remembered last night and sighed, he came to look at the raven-haired boy once again, and saw how he was holding Naruto's arm and snuggling into the side of his chest. Naruto ran his free hand through his blonde hair and stared at the ceiling above. _The calm before the storm..._ Naruto thought, since there was going to be one hell of a storm when Sasuke woke up to find Naruto in his bed.

Well, on top of it anyway.

Naruto smiled to himself unconsciously when Sasuke mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and snuggled into Naruto. Naruto chuckled and gave a content sigh, since it was...nice to wake up with someone next to you. It wasn't so...lonely.

Naruto felt his heart twitch slightly at the word alone. It was what he was faced with his whole life, s o having someone next to him the first thing in the morning, latching onto him like he was something never to lose. It was a really comforting feeling. To know that someone was there, comfortable enough to sleep next to you.

Because even though Sasuke was drunk, Sasuke had asked for Naruto to stay the night. Sasuke had wanted comfort from someone he could trust. Naruto was almost lulled to sleep by that thought alone, suddenly he tensed when he felt Sasuke began to shift. He didn't look to watch Sasuke and instead focused on the ceiling above him. Sasuke's midnight eyes fluttered open, giving a small yawn, before attempting to gain back the comfortable sleep he had to pleasure to achieve. So Sasuke closed his eyes. A few moments passed when the intruding thought came to mind that he only woke up so comfortable one time, and that was when he had woken up next to...Sasuke's eyes snapped open and slowly looked up to see Naruto, who had begun to watch him when Sasuke attempted to get back to sleep.

Sasuke dealt every situation the same. With poise, grace and the utmost perfection to standards that only a great Uchiha could achieve.

What he did next contained none of that.

Sasuke gasped and instantly jumped up, falling straight off the bed and landed with an ompf on the floor. Naruto casually sat up and watched calmly as Sasuke sat up from the floor and whipped his head in Naruto's direction. Naruto didn't pay attention to the thought that popped up in his head, about the cute blush that painted across Sasuke's face, like crimson blood on a white canvas. Sasuke looked completely bewildered, replicating a deer caught in headlights. Also very angry. Sasuke expressed this with the nasty glare he shot towards Naruto, who still bared a face of no expression.

"What are you doing here?!" Sasuke grinded out, Naruto blinked and realised something.

"I guess you don't remember, huh?"

"Remember what?! You sneaking into my bed like some crazy person?!" Sasuke screamed, Naruto blinked looking disbelieving at Sasuke.

"You really think that happened?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke growled at Naruto at the mocking tone and fisted his hands, "You were practically begging me to stay the night, then again you wanted to do stuff other than sleep in this bed with me" Naruto stated slightly angrily, Sasuke gasped lightly at what Naruto had said.

"H-How dare you! I would never do such a thing! Never mind wanting to do anything of the sort with the likes of you!" Sasuke spat out, Naruto gave a snort and scoffed.

"Riiight, so should we go ask the bartender, who got you drunk in the first place, and see if you weren't acting all horny and clinging on to me like some desperate girl" Naruto mocked sarcastically, from that statement alone, Sasuke's face was devoured by his blush and now was a perfect imitation of a ripe red tomato.

"I-I wouldn't ha-" Sasuke's eyes shot opened and slammed a hand on his mouth, scrambling into his adjoining bathroom. Naruto was silent with confusion until he heard puking from the bathroom, he realised that what went down last night, was now coming up. Naruto got up from the large bed and slowly walked over to the bathroom, and stood at the door where he saw Sasuke's head down the toilet and more violent vomiting sounds. Naruto instantly felt bad for his friend, seeing how Sasuke hadn't had any time to push his hair back to prevent his hair being victim to being covered in vomit. Naruto removed the silk string from his arm and walked over to Sasuke and knelt next to him.

Luckily, nothing had gotten in Sasuke's hair yet. Naruto proceeded to comb Sasuke's hair and bangs from Sasuke's face and tied it with the string. Sasuke didn't even to notice any of this and continued to be sick in the toilet. Naruto rubbed the back of Sasuke's back comfortingly and patiently waited for Sasuke to stop. After Sasuke had successfully emptied his contents into the toilet, he grabbed the nearby tissue and wiped his mouth, trying to clear up any mess that managed to avoid being flushed down the toilet. Sasuke jumped slightly when he realised that Naruto was knelt down next to him, Sasuke almost had a heart attack when he felt Naruto hand on his back.

"You okay?"

"Peachy" Sasuke answered bitterly, Naruto gave a smile at the response to try and be reassuring. Sasuke felt a strange flutter from his heart and scowled, _Why do I feel the urge to throw up again?..._ Sasuke thought, but instead of throwing up he smacked Naruto's hand away from his back and stood up. Sasuke walked over to his sink and proceeded to brush his teeth to rid his mouth of the horrible taste and parts that remain. After vigorous brushing, he was finally free of the gross sensation, Sasuke realised that no one had spoken for at least two minutes. It was silent for a few more moments, before Sasuke had scraped the little courage he had and moulded it into a sentence, "What...happened last night?" Sasuke questioned quietly, his back turned away from Naruto who kept from the other side of the large bathroom.

"You seriously don't remember anything?" Naruto asked, even though he had expected this to be a possible consequence, due to the heavy drinking that Sasuke had endured. Sasuke tensed at the answer and gripped the sink slightly, since it didn't answer his question at all and instead raised another.

"Did anything...happen last night" Sasuke mumbled, Naruto's eye widened and felt slightly angry at what Sasuke was trying to imply, _What kind of person does he think I am?!..._ Naruto thought angrily.

"What?! Of course not! Nothing happened" Naruto growled, "You really think I would take advantage of you?! What the hell Sasuke? I thought you trusted me!" Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke whipped round and glared at Naruto.

"All I know is that I can't remember last night and I wake up with you in my bed, what the hell am I supposed to think?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Not that I fucking took advantage of you!" Naruto shouted back, "After everything that has happened, everything we have been through, every god damn thing we have done together, you think that I would throw that all away for some wild fuck!? What kind of person you think I am?!" Naruto voiced angrily, noticing how Sasuke flinched at the way he screamed at him, Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke whimpered out silently, so quiet that Naruto thought he had imagined it, that was until Sasuke repeated himself, "...I'm sorry..." Sasuke mumbled again, Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise, Sasuke had his head bowed down shamefully and was avoiding Naruto's gaze as he looked at the floor. However, since Naruto had tied Sasuke's hair back, Sasuke couldn't hide behind his bangs and even though it was a fairly messy and low pony tail, none of it could hide Sasuke's face, "I...I shouldn't have overreacted like that, it was unfair to assume you did something, since you're actually the only one who I can...trust..." Sasuke trailed off before biting his lip out of habit, "...I...I understand if you don't want to talk to me for a while..." Sasuke said the last part shakily and meek. Naruto was silent, the tension tearing Sasuke apart.

"I'm sorry too..." Naruto replied, Sasuke's eyes widened by a fraction, but kept his gaze stuck to the ground, "I shouldn't have yelled at you" Naruto sighed. The bathroom was once again filled with an awkward silence, as neither of the boys knew where to go from there. Sasuke took the initiative and spoke first.

"What did happen last night?" Sasuke asked, Naruto looked awkwardly to the side with an unsure expression.

"I don't think you wanna know"

"That bad?" Sasuke replied, feeling embarrassed, Naruto gave a sympathetic smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"You did...kind of come on to me..."

"Oh good lord..."

"Not to mention how you're the one who begged me to stay, since you were...scared..."

"For fuck's sake! Are you kidding me?!" Sasuke exclaimed, rubbing his temple in annoyance, Naruto chuckled and gave a small smile to ease the situation. Naruto felt bad and decided to leave out the near-kiss they had. Since Sasuke looked like he was in enough pain already. Sasuke sighed and attempted to run a hand through his hair, but stopped when he felt his hair tied back. He blinked before, for the first time, noticing his hair, "I...don't remember this..."

"Huh? Oh, when you were being sick I tied it back, you know, to keep it out of the way" Naruto explained, Sasuke felt a light blush rise, he turned away with a small pout and attempted to look ungrateful. He heard Naruto give an annoyed huff and assumed it was because of Sasuke's lack of a 'Thank you', but he didn't expect what Naruto said next, "Of course! Even when you've got a hangover and just been sick, you still look perfect bastard, of course!" Naruto huffed, it sounded like an insult, but Sasuke just flushed pink. Sasuke attempted to undo his hair, but was struggling with the knot, even though it was loose. He tugged at it until he began to actually hurt himself, Naruto raised an eyebrow and watched Sasuke practically pull his hair out, "Do you want help with that?"

"I'm fine!" Sasuke shot back, giving Naruto a glare, but still struggled to undo the knot, "Fucking hell! What did you tie this with? Super glue?!" Sasuke yelled, frustrated, not only with the knot, but with himself at how he had acted last night.

Even though he couldn't remember. From Naruto's account it had been humiliating enough for Sasuke to get the idea. Sasuke was now blushing from embarrassment, Naruto rolled his eyes and took a step forward.

"Look teme, just let me help" Naruto stated, Sasuke scowled at him and tugged harder at the knot.

"Back off dobe! You'll probably just make it worst!"

"Sasuke just let me-"

"Fuck off! Like I'd let you go near me, never mind touch me!" Sasuke exclaimed, Naruto sighed in response and came to a halt.

"You're acting childish"

"FUCK. OFF." Sasuke grinded out, Naruto wasn't particularly effected, since he knew the reason Sasuke was angry, because Sasuke didn't like the feeling that he couldn't do something all on his own. Naruto knew that Sasuke hadn't realised that Naruto had tied it in a puzzle like way, just out of habit. Naruto knew he needed to undo the knot without Sasuke making a fuss, Naruto tried to think of a way before a thought came to mind.

…

 _Surely that wouldn't work?..._ Naruto thought as he remembered what Sasuke had said last night.

" _ **...I do like being dominated, so take control of me when I'm sober, act like you're my master and I'm just your slave, you'll see how much I react and if you really don't believe me then you shouldn't be afraid to test it out"**_

Naruto thought about it, and saw that this would be the perfect opportunity. He needed control to take the knot out of Sasuke's hair. They were alone. Sasuke's guard was down, since he was technically weakened. Not to mention Naruto's burning curiosity to see if what Sasuke had said was true, or just mere drunken babble. Naruto looked at Sasuke before gathering up courage to test his theory.

Naruto zipped forward so quick that Sasuke hadn't time to react when he was pushed against the wall. Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto kept an expressionless face and had his hands, either side of Sasuke's head, on the wall. Sasuke's breath hitched when he saw the powerful look in Naruto's eyes. _S-Something is happening to me..._ Sasuke thought as the sudden feeling of being trapped overwhelmed him. The strange thing was...

This feeling felt good.

Really good.

Naruto wasn't even touching him, but Sasuke trembled slightly as his body and mind melted from being shoved around so easily. His heartbeat skipping several times, causing his head to swirl slightly. His mouth went dry, his body occasionally gave a twitch in excitement for what was going to happen next. Sasuke didn't realise the blush that spread over his face, as clear as the sky on a summer's day. With Sasuke's face red, hooded eyes, and mouth slightly parted. Naruto watched. Completely thrown by the fact that Sasuke was practically getting off in front of him.

 _He really does like this kind of thing..._ Naruto thought as Sasuke looked ready to faint.

Naruto removed his right hand from the wall and caressed Sasuke's neck, Sasuke made a small gasp. Naruto threaded his hand through Sasuke's raven locks, in attempt to remove the knot, but Sasuke didn't know that. Sasuke squirmed slightly from the touch, since he wasn't used to the feeling of contact, especially since it felt good. Naruto blinked and remembered something, _Isn't Sasuke kind of ill? Ah wait! I can use the healing bite!..._ Naruto thought innocently. Naruto exposed his fangs, making Sasuke twitch in exhilaration. Naruto leant close to Sasuke's neck and bit down until small traces of blood ran down Sasuke's neck like before.

"A-Ah..." Sasuke breathed out, Naruto began to suck. Unconsciously slowly, drawing out the pleasure. Sasuke gripped the back of Naruto shirt and let his head fall back against the wall, exposing more for Naruto to suck on. Though Naruto was only doing the one spot for healing, and not pleasure, as Sasuke had thought it was. Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt chakra flow through him, _T-This chakra...it's..._ Sasuke's thought trailed off when he realised what Naruto was doing.

He was healing him.

Sasuke blinked and gave a small groan as Naruto removed his fangs and began to lick at the bite mark. Sealing it over, as to not let it get infected or bleed. Naruto eventually stopped, he removed his face from Sasuke's neck and gave a friendly smile. Sasuke was confused, until he felt the hand that had been in his hair release him and hold a black silk string.

"See what we can do when you're not being difficult" Naruto joked with a goofy grin. Sasuke was at a loss for words and merely blinked, blushing in embarrassment from how Naruto had easily manipulated him and removed the knot, whereas he couldn't...Sasuke didn't know how or what to say. That was until his head shot down and saw his worst nightmare.

Sasuke had acquired a hard on.

Sasuke wanted to die right there. He hoped Naruto still retained his naivety from childhood and not be aware of Sasuke's erection, but he was in no such luck and Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze. Naruto's eyes shot open and whipped his head up to look up at the ceiling.

"Well, that's interesting" Naruto remarked casually as he kept his head and eyes trained on the ceiling. Sasuke tensed before blushing immensely.

"I-I-I, t-t-t-this, u-u-um, I-I-I-"

"I'll just leave it to you" Naruto interrupted as he pushed off the wall and turned around to walk away like nothing had happened.

"W-W-Wait! This is-I mean-It's not!"

"I don't need to know the details, just...ya know, deal with it" Naruto replied nonchalantly, as if he had just been talking about the weather.

"I-I-It's not what you t-think!"

"I don't really want to think about it, just come down and we'll eat breakfast after you're...done"

"I-I'm not going to-"

"Good luck!" Naruto called out, effectively ending the conversation. Sasuke stood there completely mortified and crushed, Sasuke sank to the floor and wanted to cry. He glared at his own body and sighed.

"I fucking hate this hormonal body" Sasuke growled to himself. He gave a glance to his semi-hard erection and knew that there was no way in hell he was going to touch himself. Not with Naruto just downstairs making fucking breakfast. Sasuke sighed and gazed at his shower, Sasuke just decided settle with that. After a very cold shower and imagining Itachi naked, Sasuke managed to calm down. He went downstairs in clean clothes and saw, what looked like, breakfast. Naruto noticed Sasuke's presence and turned to face him.

"So...you take care of it?" Naruto asked awkwardly, Sasuke blushed and threw a nearby newspaper at Naruto.

"I took a shower"

"Listen man, whatever works for you"

"Not like that, dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed, throwing another newspaper, which Naruto dodged casually, "I really did just take a shower, so get your mind out the gutter!" Sasuke scolded, his cheeks hot from embarrassment. Naruto didn't pay Sasuke much attention and just gave a dismissive 'Hn'. Sasuke blinked, scowling at the lack of attention and stomped over, "Oi dobe! Are you listening?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto found this to be hilarious, but kept it hidden as to see how long he could tease Sasuke. Sasuke, who didn't find it funny at all, continued to try and get Naruto's attention.

He tried shouting and insulting Naruto, but Naruto continued to cook breakfast unphased. Sasuke had thrown stuff and hit Naruto, but Naruto still didn't react, but god did he want to laugh at Sasuke who was all flustered from Naruto's disinterest. Naruto almost lost his restrain on laughing when Sasuke pouted and huffed, _He looks a like a child..._ Naruto thought funnily as Sasuke continued to tug at Naruto's shirt, demanding attention.

"Damn it, pay attention to me!" Sasuke exclaimed embarrassingly, Naruto was so close to laughing, but just bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself. Sasuke growled and decided his didn't care about how he was acting and knocked the cooking utensil out of Naruto's hand and stood on front of Naruto. So Sasuke was currently in between Naruto and the kitchen counter, looking defiantly towards Naruto.

Naruto lost it.

Naruto couldn't control his laughter anymore and just guffawed. Sasuke scowled at not being taken seriously, Naruto shook his head apologetically and just looked back at Sasuke.

"Don't you think that was kind of childish?" Naruto chuckled, Sasuke huffed and turned his head to the side rebelliously.

"You were ignoring me!"

"So you knock a spoon out of my hand?"

"I tried throwing stuff at you..." Sasuke mumbled, Naruto chuckled and watched as Sasuke turned his head to look back at Naruto. Making it clear that Naruto was taller than Sasuke. "Why were you treating me like I didn't exist?" Sasuke questioned, hurt by the lack of adoration he was used to, even though Sasuke claimed to hate it. He did. He just didn't like it when Naruto was ignoring him. _For some reason..._

"Honestly?" Naruto replied, Sasuke tensed and had a horrible thought, _Is...is Naruto trying to teach me some kind of lesson?..._ Sasuke thought as he had developed a theory, _Trying to tell me that he's sick of how I treat him?..._ Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto, "Because it was really funny to watch you act like that" Naruto laughed, Sasuke felt relieved it wasn't for what he thought it was, but still felt slightly guilty. On the other hand...

"You were messing with me because you thought it was funny?!" Sasuke shouted angrily, Naruto gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"In my defence, it was pretty funny" Naruto responded, Sasuke growled and jumped up to attack Naruto. Naruto laughed as they fell on the floor and began to play-fight. They hadn't done this in a while, but it felt pretty good to act like kids sometimes. Besides, all they've been doing is endless missions and training and sparring, so this was a good way to release frustration.

Since they couldn't currently do the other option. Literally.

After about 10 minutes of fooling around, both boys stopped. Sasuke ended up on top of Naruto, who was laying on the floor beneath. Sasuke raised his head and smirked at Naruto who returned the expression. Naruto's leg was positioned up-right, and in between Sasuke's leg, practically rubbing against his *Ahem* shorts. Sasuke's elbows rested at either side of Naruto's head. In this position, they didn't require words. They just gazed into each other's eyes silently, having a mute conversation.

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed out, raising his hand to caress Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke let him do so, since he knew Naruto didn't realise what he was doing. Also because it felt...nice to be touched so kindly, "Sasuke I-" Naruto was interrupted by the sound of Sasuke's front door opening and Kakashi walking through.

"Sasuke, we need to tal-" Kakashi came to a halt, his eyes settling on the scene in front of him. Naruto and Sasuke's head whipped towards Kakashi in shock. An awkward silence crashed down on them all. Kakashi took a few steps backwards and closed the door, a few silent moments passed before Kakashi knocked on the door, "Sasuke, we need to talk" They heard Kakashi say from behind the door. Sasuke and Naruto looked back at each other before slowly getting up and dusting themselves off.

"Um...come in Kakashi" Sasuke called out awkwardly, Kakashi opened the door and looked at both of them before continuing.

"Ah Naruto, I wasn't aware that you were here" Kakashi stated nonchalantly, _Seriously?..._ Sasuke and Naruto thought in unison. Well, if Kakashi is going to pretend that whatever just happened didn't happen, then so would the boys. Sasuke elbowed Naruto to go along with it, Naruto understood and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um...yeah I came here to get a, um...scroll?" Naruto replied terribly, Sasuke sighed and slapped his own forehead in embarrassment. Kakashi wanted to tease the boys till they couldn't even walk, but right now he needed to talk to Sasuke, even that meant passing up the chance to annoy both of them.

"I see...Naruto, I think Sakura was looking for you, why don't you go find her?"

"But-"

"Naruto" Sasuke interrupted Naruto in a stern voice. Naruto nodded his head, but before he left he leaned close to Sasuke's ear and whispered.

"I totally won that fight, by the way" Sasuke rolled his eyes and watched Naruto leave. Now, from Kakashi point of view, it looked rather intimate since he was unaware of what Naruto had whispered. Naruto walked out and closed the door behind him. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and took in a deep breath.

"We need to talk"

Naruto closed Sasuke's door and began to walk away from his house. Thoughts swirling around in his head. Things like...

What does Kakashi want to talk to Sasuke about?

Why had it looked so tense between the two of them?

Why did Sakura want to talk to him?

Was Sakura still heartbroken about Hinata?

What were Sasuke and him about to do before Kakashi interrupted?

What was he going to say to Sasuke before he was cut off?

These questions devoured Naruto's mind as he walked throughout the Uchiha compound. Sighing as he had the answer to none of these. He was especially troubled by the last one...

In a strange moment between the two, he always said 'Sasuke I...' Then he would be interrupted by something or someone. Naruto didn't even know what he was going to say, not a clue. But he felt like it was important, as if it wasn't something coming from the mind, but the heart.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, _I'm thinking crazy, I just need to get some food in me..._ Naruto smiled to himself, _ramen sounds good, and then I'll go find Sakura..._ Naruto thought happily. He hopped off to Ichiraku's ramen place energetically and thought about how many bowls of ramen he was going to get. But his brain kept on pushing Sasuke on his mind, distracting him endlessly. Naruto only managed to get the cute raven out of his head, when he approached Ichiraku's.

Naruto walked in and froze. Sakura was sitting on a seat, turned away from him. He assumed Sakura was there for him since she had no food nor beverage in front of her. Naruto gulped and walked over, putting a comforting hand on Sakura, who had her head lowered, hidden behind her pink hair. Sakura didn't need to turn to face Naruto, she knew it was him. Naruto prepared himself for the tears, hatred and heartbreak. Sakura gravely turned to face Naruto, with her hair hanging over her face.

"Naruto..." Sakura mumbled hoarsely, Naruto cringed at how weak she sounded, "Isn't the world just..." Sakura whispered out, Naruto expected some horrendous things to follow suit, but didn't expect what she said next, "The most wonderful and brilliant thing!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Naruto blinked and tilted his head.

"What?"

"I'm just saying! The birds sing so beautifully! The sun shines so bright! Oh isn't life just so amazing!" Sakura cried out joyfully, Naruto stood completely silent. Sakura had the biggest grin and the most energetic aura around her, Naruto was thrown at how she could be so happy, _I guess Sasuke isn't the only one who got drunk..._ Naruto thought as Sakura gave a content sigh.

"Um, Sakura-chan, are you..." Naruto trailed off and made a gesture to his head, basically saying 'Are you still sane?'. Sakura just chuckled and rested her face in hand.

"Maybe...Hinata is driving me crazy...crazy in love"

"But Sakura-chan, I thought that she ran away from you!"

"So you were eavesdropping!" Sakura chuckled, Naruto blushed slightly from embarrassment and sat on the seat next to Sakura, rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"Heh heh...maybe...just a little" Naruto replied, Sakura shrugged as if she didn't mind, Naruto was surprised and expected Sakura to kick his ass for being nosey, "But seriously, I thought that she didn't return your feelings!"

"That's what I thought! But then last night, at around midnight, she came to my door all flustered and red, and then one thing led to another and we..."

"Whoa really?"

"Get your mind out the gutter, Nardo" Sakura chuckled, Naruto rolled his eyes at the nickname, "We talked" Sakura explained, Naruto gave an apologetic smile, but Sakura returned it with a mischievous smirk.

"We did do other stuff" Sakura giggled wickedly, Naruto rolled his eyes playfully and listened to the juicy details that Sakura dished out. About how Hinata and her had spoken all night about their hopes and dreams, how they talked about secrets and personal thoughts, Sakura did mention about a make-out session, but they had to stop since Hinata almost fainted a few times, they also wanted to take it slow.

"Well, congrats Sakura-chan, I'm really happy for you"

"Mm-hm, now all we need to do is get you and-" Sakura shut her mouth instantly before she could finish her sentence. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the strange behaviour.

"Me and who?"

"..."

"Sakura-chan..."

"Um...oh look! A new flavour of ramen!" Sakura called out, trying to distract Naruto. Naruto gave Sakura a disbelieving look in response.

"What am I? 10?...and I already checked, now tell me who you were gonna say"

"Look, I was joking alright?" Sakura started, getting a bit nervous, "I should have never said anything, it's just a joke we guys have" Sakura regretted it as soon as she said it, she hoped Naruto wouldn't pick up on it, but had no such luck as Naruto tilted his head, "What I mean is-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold the cheese on the cracker!" Naruto exclaimed raising a hand, "Guys? As in other people think this?"

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal, we-"

"Wait a minute, who are making these jokes with you?" Naruto questioned, Sakura gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of her head.

"Um...everyone?..." Sakura chuckled anxiously.

"Everyone?!"

"Look look, it's only Kiba, Kakashi, Lee...Ino...Shikamaru...um, and maybe Chouji, Sai...and sometimes Tsunade...and everyone else in the village..."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Look, just because we joke about you and Sasuke, it doesn't mean-" Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth when she realised what she just let slip. Naruto's eyes widened with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Sasuke? You guys joke about me and Sasuke being together?!"

"You know what? Yeah! We do, you wanna know why?" Sakura questioned hotly, "Because you guys are practically inseparable, you only train with each other now-days, you constantly are trying the get the other one's attention, and every time you go into a room, you instantly search the room for Sasuke, and Sasuke searches the room for you! For the love of god, I'm surprised you two aren't married yet!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto sat on the seat floored and silent, trying to process what Sakura had just said. Sakura sighed and shook her head, "Forget about it Nardo, I was just messing with you" Sakura said, though she wasn't.

She swirled in her seat and ordered some food while Naruto did the same, only with what Sakura had said on his mind. _Surely me and Sasuke aren't really like that...are we?..._ Naruto questioned. His thoughts were interrupted when his food arrived. Naruto began to eat at a normal pace, which scared the living hell out of Sakura. Naruto just played it off that he had been trying to savour the ramen for once, instead of wolfing it down. But both he and Sakura knew that was a lie.

Meanwhile...

"We need to talk Sasuke" Kakashi stated, standing across the room from Sasuke who had his arms folded as he gazed at the ground.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sasuke replied quietly.

"You know fully well what I'm here to discuss"

"You know what?! Since when the hell did it become your business? Huh? Oh wait! It didn't, so back off!" Sasuke spat out angrily, Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed together in slight aggression, but kept calm.

"Don't talk to me like that Sasuke"

"Or what? You're going to tell my parents? Oh that's right, one of them is dead, and the other is some guy in Gecia who doesn't even know I'm his son! So do your worst Kakashi!" Sasuke exclaimed, unfolding his arms and clenching his fists. Kakashi's temper was rising. Never had one of his students talked to him with such disrespect.

"Sasuke, don't say something you'll regret"

"Ha! Is that the thing that's going to ruin my 'oh so happy life?' Something I'll regret?!"

"I understand your anger Sasuke, but you need to calm down"

"Screw you!"

"Sit down!" Kakashi shouted, pointing a finger at Sasuke's couch. Sasuke jumped at the order, and hesitated before sitting down. Sasuke may be a strong, skilful and dangerous ninja, but Kakashi was stronger, more skilful and defiantly more dangerous. And Sasuke was shit-scared of him at this moment. Sasuke sat down and waited tensely as Kakashi walked over, standing over Sasuke he sighed, "I shouldn't have to yell at you Sasuke, but you need to deal with your emotions better"

"But I-"

"Listen" Kakashi interrupted, "These are the emotions that you have stuffed down, and they're resurfacing, you need to come to terms with it" Kakashi stated, "Sometimes, things happen, we have no control and it hurts, a horrible ache in your heart, a bottomless feeling at the pit of your stomach, but you must be strong, because it doesn't matter if you fall, it's about how you come to stand up again, even though it's hard...healing can help so much before you have to help yourself" Kakashi lectured, leaving Sasuke speechless. Kakashi gave a small sigh and turned around to walk out, "You know you can talk come talk to me whenever Sasuke, you don't have to go through this pain alone" And with that Kakashi had left, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

Sasuke sat on his black sofa silently for the next 10 minutes. Unmoving and thinking. Sasuke gulped as aching emotions that he ignored, flowed through him. Pain, hurt, regret, confusion and a lot of loneliness. Sasuke laid down and let them travel throughout him. Twitching and flinching as the harsh realities of everything mocked him, Sasuke let out a shaky breath and turned to his side. Feeling the tears grace his face, he closed his onyx eyes and slowly fell asleep.

50 minutes later, after his short nap, he awoke and wiped his slightly puffy eyes. He sat up and heard his stomach rumble. He stood up and realised that Naruto had made breakfast before he had left. Sasuke walked over to the kitchen counter and inspected what Naruto had made. He was surprised to see that it actually looked...good. Naruto surprisingly made something other than ramen.

Sasuke stared upon the rather delicious looking food. Which consisted of some white rice, with what seemed like fried pork with mixed vegetables in sauce. Sasuke blushed when he saw the side dish of fresh tomatoes with rice balls. _How did he know?..._ Sasuke thought to himself as they were one of his favourite things to eat. He didn't tell anyone that, so how did Naruto?...Sasuke shook his head and concentrated on the food in front of him.

"Looks can be deceiving..." Sasuke mumbled pessimistically, he took some nearby chopstick and raised some food to his mouth. Hesitantly putting the food in his mouth, he closed his eyes in slight fear. His eyes shot open as the food invaded his taste buds. Sasuke looked at the rest of food in shock, "This...actually isn't that bad..." Sasuke said to himself, Sasuke wolfed the rice and pork quickly enough to put Naruto to shame.

Sasuke took the tomatoes and rice balls and carried them to a table. He sat down and opened a thick blue book, and proceeded to read it while munching away at his food. It was a fantasy book, though you wouldn't expect Sasuke to be interested in such things, but Sasuke really liked it. It had dry and witty humour.

It was called 'The Blade Itself', The Blade Itself was about reluctant heroes, black humour, and breath-taking action. The characters consisted of a philosophical Barbarian who hates to kill, a dashing hero afraid to fight, and a crippled torturer with a heart of gold. (This is a real book by the way, I love it) Sasuke's hangover had long disappeared, as Kyuubi's chakra soothed him, though his ankle was hurting for some reason...

Sasuke continued to enjoy his book long after he finished his food, he had moved to his sofa and comfortably pulled his knees to his chest and read his book. An hour passed, Sasuke closed his book and decided that he should probably turn up for his mission. He was meant to be there about 3 hours ago, but Kakashi would probably be 5 hours late as always. Though Naruto and Sakura would still arrive on time usually. Sasuke placed his usual combat boots on and tied them up. He arose and inspected himself in a nearby mirror.

Usually Sasuke couldn't care less about how he looked, but something felt different today...

Like suddenly it really mattered if his hair was too messy. What do you expect? He had a stressful morning!...and night apparently...Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he leaned forward to get a better look in the mirror. Putting any pesky hairs that didn't look right away, Sasuke tilted his head as he looked at himself in the mirror. He scowled. Naruto had left a hickey on his neck, but luckily it was covered up by his usual black shirt.

Sasuke touched it with his fingered, giving a faint smile to how Naruto had cared for him this morning. He shook his head and tried to forget about it, how it felt when him and Naruto acted like children play fighting...they seemed to act how they were before...Sasuke accidentally let another smile slip out, as the thought of Naruto grinning at him entered his mind. Sasuke chuckled quietly as he subconsciously twirled a bit of his hair. He froze and blushed. _What am I doing?..._ Sasuke gulped and sighed. He swung open his door and trudged on to just get this day over with.

And though he would never admit it, the day didn't seem like it was going to be too bad...since the thought of Naruto waiting at team 7 bridge somewhat made Sasuke feel something. Sasuke couldn't figure out what it was so, so he did what he did best.

Stuff it down.

Half an hour later, Sasuke arrived at team 7 bridge, where Sakura and Naruto stood waiting for Kakashi. Sakura noticed Sasuke presence as he approached and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, thank you Sasuke for gracing us with your presence" Sakura stated, Sasuke leaned against the bridge and shrugged.

"It's not like this mission is important, besides Kakashi hasn't even arrived" Sasuke replied. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Naruto hasn't become perverted like Jiraiya, and I haven't become a gambling drunk like Tsunade, so don't become constantly late like Kakashi" Sakura ordered playfully, Sasuke gave a half-hearted nod before glancing at Naruto who was staring at him with no visible expression. Sasuke returned the look, engaging them in an uncomfortable staring match. The warm fuzzy feeling within Sasuke from earlier had disappeared. The confusing feeling of being excited to see Naruto had gone. Sakura looked between the two and awkwardly coughed, "Um, so...anything happen between you two lately?"

"No" Both boys said in unison. Sakura blinked and slowly nodded her head.

"Right...good good" Sakura responded tensely, the air around them grew more and more thick and silent. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek as a nervous habit. She would talk to Naruto about it later, but now? The atmosphere was way too awkward to even breathe. Naruto and Sasuke eventually stopped staring at each other and instead watched the sky, while Sasuke looked at the floor. Sakura couldn't decide where to look and just switched between the boys, floor, sky and herself. A poof a smoke and Kakashi had arrived half an hour later.

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping a-"

"Yes yes, we know, we're just happy your here!" Sakura interrupted, "...Thank god..." Sakura mumbled under her breath, though it was clear what she said. Everything was silent until another ninja appeared in a flustered heap.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Lady Tsunade needs you, we're short-staffed on a patient that requires emergency treatment, we need you to come right away" The ninja explained, Sakura blinked and walked towards the ninja.

"But I have a mission"

"There's no time Sakura-chan, Lady Tsunade is in need of your assistance!" The ninja exclaimed, Sakura shrugged to the rest of her team and apologised.

"Sorry guys, I have to go but...um good luck" Sakura said nervously as she looked at the silent boys, before setting off with the ninja. The leftover of team 7 stood quietly, Kakashi walked on and gestured the boys to follow.

"We're going to go ahead with the mission" Kakashi stated, "It's simple, we're only delivering a scroll, but they were insistent on having a team doing so" Kakashi explained, Kakashi expected Naruto to complain about the d-rank mission, but Naruto just nodded obediently. Kakashi was about to enquire when another ninja, around the boys age, jogged over to them with a smile.

"Hey, I was sent here to go on this mission with you since your usual medical ninja was called away, I'm Riku by the way" The boy said, smiling at everyone politely. Naruto took the initiative and greeted him.

"Hi Riku, I'm the amazing Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto proclaimed loudly, Riku nodded his head and looked at Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi" Kakashi stated, Riku turned to Sasuke and tilted his head.

"I guess that makes you Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Riku asked, surprising the rest of them a bit, and for some reason, making Naruto a little hostile.

"How did you-" Sasuke started.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure out this is team 7, especially with the famous and talented Sasuke" Riku complimented, "It's truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Riku purred out, lifting Sasuke's hand up to kiss the back of it in a knightly manner. Sasuke blushed lightly and just blinked in response. _Pfft! Sasuke gonna obliterate him!..._ Naruto thought smugly, but didn't expect Sasuke to react how he did.

"U-Um, thanks..." Sasuke replied shyly, Riku continued to smile towards Sasuke, engaging in conversation with him. Naruto didn't understand why, but the sudden urge to drown Riku arose. Naruto shook his head at the thought and tried to ignore it as they went off to their mission, but it was kind of hard as Sasuke and Riku were behind them talking. Naruto scowled to himself. _Who the hell does this Riku guy think he is? And why the hell is Sasuke talking to him like they've been friends all their lives?!..._ Naruto huffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets grumpily.

They were only halfway to their destination, and Naruto wanted to rip his ears out already.

"So I said 'Hey buddy, if I have to guess, yesterday!'" Naruto heard Riku say, Naruto rolled his eyes, Naruto almost froze in place when he heard Sasuke laugh lightly at Riku's story. Naruto had another urge to set Riku on fire. _Why the hell is Sasuke laughing with him?!..._ Naruto thought spitefully, _I thought Sasuke was into blondes anyway..._ Naruto thought as he glanced over to Riku.

Riku had light chestnut hair, slick back, but still was spiky. Naruto didn't see the big deal with him. He was slightly taller than Sasuke, hazel eyes and simple clothing. Naruto internally scoffed. _I could totally kick his ass..._ Naruto thought smugly, since the urge to do so was becoming more and more appealing. Naruto trudged on in front of them, following Kakashi who kept on glancing at Naruto strangely. Kakashi went next to Naruto when he became increasingly worried.

"You seem troubled" Kakashi mumbled to Naruto, as to not gain the attention of Sasuke or Riku. Naruto gave a small sigh and forced a clearly fake smile.

"I'm fine Kakashi sensei, really" Naruto replied.

"Hm? Naruto are you in some sort of pain? Maybe I can help" Riku offered kindly, Naruto rolled his eyes as Sasuke swooned slightly at Riku's 'noble' act. Naruto just glared at Riku and walked on.

"I'm fine" Naruto grinded out rudely, Riku looked confused and Sasuke just tutted at Naruto's behaviour.

"Ignore him, he's just being a dobe" Sasuke said flippantly, Naruto usually felt comforted by the nickname, but never had it hurt so much as it did then. Naruto gave a 'tch' noise in response. Kakashi couldn't help but think that the roles of Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have switched. With Naruto acting rude and anti-social, and Sasuke acting friendly to practically a stranger.

"Ha ha, it's fine Sasuke, I understand how friends can be sometimes" Riku chuckled, Sasuke just shrugged.

"He's more of a team mate then a friend really" Sasuke replied casually, Naruto's eyes shot open and felt his heart wretch. He tensed as he felt Kakashi's worried gaze upon him. Naruto just gulped down his emotions and walked on a little quicker. Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke, who though was talking to Riku, had his eyes trained on Naruto.

They began to walk again, reaching the place in the next hour or so. It was a rather large mansion, with protected gates and expensive looking luxuries. Kakashi explained that the people who wanted the scroll, only wanted one of them to enter for some reason. Kakashi had promised to be back within half an hour, entering the gates, leaving the three boys to wait. Riku smiled at Sasuke, obviously happy to get to spend time with the cute boy.

"I've been around here a couple times, I know a place to get some great Watame" **(like cotton candy)** Riku offered, mostly to Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes and answered before Sasuke had a chance.

"Sasuke doesn't like sweet things" Naruto hissed, Sasuke whipped his head at Naruto and glared.

"Um, that's fine, I also know another place with some really good Nikuman" **(Fried dumplings with pork filling)** Riku tried again, Naruto mumbled something really rude under his breath, earning an elbow from Sasuke. Sasuke ignored Naruto grunt of pain, instead giving a small smile to Riku.

"That sounds good Riku" Sasuke replied, walking closer to Riku. Sasuke winced slightly in pain. Both boys noticed Sasuke's wince.

"Sasuke, you okay?"

"Yeah teme, what's wrong?" Naruto expressed worried, Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

"It's nothing, my ankle has just been hurting since this morning" Sasuke explained, Naruto suddenly remembered how Sasuke and him had fell last night...which almost led to them kiss-

"Let me check it out Sasuke" Riku offered, Naruto wanted to rip Riku's heart out at that moment.

"It's really not a big deal" Sasuke replied, trying to not look weak in front of Riku. Weak was not attractive. Riku shook his head and held Sasuke's hand, he guided him over to a nearby bench and sat him down.

"That's ridiculous, I'm a medical ninja, it's my job" Riku explained, kneeling down to come closer to Sasuke's foot, "And besides, tending to you is a bonus" Riku flirted, Sasuke smirked at Riku. Naruto rolled his eyes.

" **'Cough'** Twat **'Cough'** " Naruto coughed mockingly, insulting Riku. Sasuke glared at Naruto, who just shrugged, "Sorry, I have a cough" Naruto replied insincerely. Sasuke growled at Naruto, Riku just gave a reassuring smile towards Sasuke.

"It's fine Sasuke, really" Riku said, trying to prevent a fight. Sasuke proceeded to ignore Naruto who just huffed in response. Riku began to untie Sasuke's combat boots, which for some reason got on Naruto's nerves. _Who the hell does he think he is? Oooo look at me! I'm Riku, I can touch Sasuke and not get punched, Oooo I know places with good food! Dick..._ Naruto mocked in his head.

It was the moment that Riku slipped off Sasuke's boot and sock that Naruto really wanted castrate Riku. Riku began to inspect and feel around Sasuke's foot and ankle, his hand glowed green and hovered over Sasuke's ankle. Riku suddenly looked surprised and retracted his hands.

"That's strange..." Riku mumbled, Naruto tensed in fear for Sasuke. _Sasuke is okay, right?..._ Naruto asked himself, "You're fine, but you have sprained your ankle somehow" Riku observed.

"What's strange about that?" Sasuke inquired, Riku tilted his head to try to find a way to explain.

"Well, usually when people sprain their ankle they get an infection, sometimes they don't, but you defiantly had one"

"Had one?"

"Yeah, but it looks like it was healed or treated in some kind of way..." Riku trailed off, Naruto folded his arms and grinned smugly.

"Hn! That's my amazing healing chakra that I treated him with!" Naruto proclaimed triumphantly, Sasuke rolled his eyes, but supposed he had to feel grateful to Naruto. Riku shrugged and got out a healing ointment of his own and began to apply it to Sasuke's ankle.

"Yeah, but it did nothing for his ankle though" Riku commented causally, Naruto stood silently, watching Riku apply the ointment, _I wonder if Sasuke would really miss one of his swords if I stuck it up Riku's ass?..._ Naruto wondered. Riku wrapped a bandage around Sasuke's ankle carefully, before standing up and letting Sasuke put his sock and boot back on, "Alright, it should be fine by tomorrow"

"That quick?" Sasuke voiced, as he tied up his shoe. Riku rubbed the back of his head, and smiled down at Sasuke.

"I gave you the grade 8 ointment" Riku explained, Sasuke stopped tying his shoes and looked up.

"But...you're only supposed to use that with life-threatening wounds..." Sasuke stated confused, though Naruto understood Riku's true intentions, and not the lame excuse that he said.

"I didn't like the idea of you having to wait" Riku replied with flirtatious smirk, "I would have had to go in your bandage"

"More like your pants..." Naruto mumbled, though both of them heard it. Sasuke threw a nearby pebble at Naruto.

"Shut it, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke hissed, leaning back down to finish tying his shoe. Naruto growled when he saw the look on Riku's face. It was rather happy looking. Your probably wondering why, well with Sasuke's head leaning down in front of Riku, Riku could imagine something very perverted while Sasuke's head was near his lower regions. Naruto wanted to pour boiling tar in Riku's eyes and ears to teach him a lesson. _How dare he think of Sasuke like that!..._ Naruto thought angrily. Naruto walked past Riku and grabbed his collar, pulling Riku with him.

"Let's have a little talk, Riku" Naruto ordered scarily, Sasuke shot up and huffed in annoyance.

"Oi Naruto! What do you think you're doing!?" Sasuke yelled.

"I-It's fine Sasuke! Don't worry about me!" Riku called out terrified, Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows together and decided to follow quietly. Naruto had dragged Riku into a nearby forest clearing and finally let go. He swished around and approached Riku, "Um, what do you want to talk about Naru-" Naruto punched Riku in the face, sending Riku stumbling back a bit. Riku blinked and placed a hand on his cheek, "Okay, what is the deal here?" Riku asked, as if he wasn't just punched.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned back, as if his punch was completely normal and justified. Riku rolled his eyes and faced Naruto. Sasuke watched, hidden by a tree, and was surprised to see Riku punched.

"I mean if Sasuke was your boyfriend, you should have just said, you didn't need to punch me!"

"He's not my boyfriend" Naruto replied, Riku blinked confused in response.

"What?"

"He's not my boyfriend"

"Fine, fuck buddy"

"Not that either" Naruto responded, Riku tilted his head and made a confused gesture.

"So you attacked me for flirting with Sasuke..."

"Yes"

"Though you two are not together in any way?..."

"That is correct" Naruto stated, Riku stood dumbfounded and sighed. Running a hand through his hair, looking as if he had given up.

"Um...do you like him then?"

"No"

"Did you guys used to date?"

"No"

"So...you punched me because...?"

"Because he's my friend, I want to protect him" Naruto answered, Riku looked bewildered at the answer and scoffed.

"Sasuke? Like Sasuke Uchiha? One of the strongest ninja around, and you want to protect him from me?" Riku asked ridiculously, never hearing something so absurd. Sasuke had to agree with him. Sasuke leaned a little closer though, _What does he mean he wants to protect me?..._ Sasuke wondered.

"It doesn't matter if he was the strongest ninja in the village, the world, or even the whole universe..." Naruto explained, "He's my best friend and rival, I'll always want to protect him, from anything" Naruto proclaimed. Sasuke and Riku stood dumbstruck by the words. Sasuke's face was scorching red, he had the urge to kick Naruto for saying something so embarrassing, and another urge to hug him for being so sweet. Sasuke shook his head at that last thought, _He's like this with everyone, I'm not special..._ Sasuke thought, "And though I want to protect all my friends..." Naruto started with a faint smile, "Sasuke's..." Naruto trailed off, Sasuke blinked, biting his lip to not scream at Naruto finish the sentence.

"He's...?" Riku asked.

"I'm...?" Sasuke whispered under his breath.

"Different" Naruto finished. Sasuke's eyes widened, with a blush devouring his face. Sasuke felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest. He didn't know why. What Naruto said was insulting, it didn't mean anything, but somehow...Sasuke blushed a little more, _Somehow it felt..._ Sasuke ended his thought.

Sasuke walked out of the forest clearing, and back to the gates of the house that Kakashi had entered. He sighed as he leaned against the wall, running a hand through his hair. Sasuke stayed there for a while, noticing that neither Riku nor Naruto returned yet. Sasuke became increasingly worried, more for Naruto than Riku honestly. Kakashi had appeared and noticed that two of the boys were missing. Though instead of enquiring their whereabouts, he instead asked Sasuke a question.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Um...standing here?"

"I mean with Riku"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you messing with Naruto like that?" Kakashi questioned, Sasuke blinked before facing Kakashi completely, confused at what Kakashi was asking, "You know what you are doing, you're upsetting Naruto on purpose" Kakashi accused, Sasuke was really confused now. _Upsetting him?..._ Sasuke thought puzzled, Kakashi narrowed his eye towards Sasuke, "Flirting with some guy you're not even interested in, referring to Naruto as a team mate and not a friend, practically ignoring him" Kakashi spoke, Kakashi noticed at how genuinely bewildered Sasuke looked.

"Kakashi I..." Sasuke trailed off, not sure how to respond. Kakashi softened his glare and looked at Sasuke's face for any trace of lie. _He doesn't know..._ Kakashi realised.

"You really have no idea how jealous you've been making Naruto?"

"J-Jealous?!" Sasuke exclaimed, "What do you mean jealous?" Sasuke asked, Kakashi went silent before chuckling.

"You really have no idea, do you?" Kakashi laughed, Sasuke blinked, feeling embarrassed from being laughed at.

"W-What are you talking about, you weird old man?" Sasuke insulted, Kakashi just gave a flippant gesture and chuckled.

"Now it wouldn't be any fun if I just told you, would it?"

"Kakashi..." Sasuke grinded out annoyed, Sasuke was about to pester Kakashi about it, when he heard the two footsteps from behind him. Sasuke swished around and saw a slightly bruised Riku, and a grinning Naruto.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi asked, Riku looked at Naruto before smiling at Kakashi.

"I...er, fell" Riku lied, Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess you should really know where to walk and where not to walk" Naruto chuckled, his voice laced with an underlining threatening tone. Riku nodded his head and gulped.

"Y-Yeah, I'm so c-clumsy" Riku stuttered, "Well, we should get going back then!" Riku said enthusiastically, clapping his hands together. Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged expressions before walking on. Sasuke heard a whisper between Riku and Naruto and concentrated on what they were saying.

"Um, listen Riku, I'm really sorry about-"

"Nah man, it's fine, you told me why"

"Still...I should keep Kyuubi under better control than that, I don't know what came over me"

"Look, no broken bones, just a few bruises, okay? Don't sweat it"

"But I still feel guilty, I would never hurt someone like that..."

"It's alright, it must be hard being a jinchuriki, I understand" Riku whispered back, Sasuke blinked and realised that the red eyes, the fangs, the beating. It was all Kyuubi.

Then why did Sasuke still feel like he saw...Naruto?

He shook his head and decided for the rest of the trip back, to just keep himself to himself. He heard Riku and Naruto talking to each other on the way back about mindless things. Kakashi occasionally joined in on Naruto and Riku's conversation from time to time. Sasuke couldn't help but feel as if he was the only sane one, and insane at the same time.

They soon arrived back at team 7 bridge, Riku waved good bye and excused himself. Explaining how he needed to get back to the hospital (no doubt to heal his bruises). Kakashi claimed to go hand in the report himself, since he was the only one to actually hand the scroll to the person.

Leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone at the bridge.

One question was swirling around Sasuke's head. _Did Naruto mean what he said?..._ Sasuke wondered to himself. _Only one way to find out…_ Sasuke thought, Sasuke looked up at Naruto and built up his courage.

"Did you mean what you said?" Sasuke asked out of the blue, Naruto blinked and tilted his head in confusion.

"What?"

"What you said to Riku, did you mean it?" Sasuke repeated, Naruto's eyes shot open.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke answered, making Naruto gulp slightly "Did you mean it?" Sasuke questioned, Naruto gave a small sigh and looked to the side, running a hand through his hair.

"Well…yeah Sasuke, I want to protect all my friends"

"But you said I was different, how?" Sasuke interrogated, Naruto continued to look off to the side and didn't respond. Sasuke grew impatient and asked again, "How?" Naruto sighed and turned his head to face Sasuke.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me what you meant by 'different', how am I 'different'?" Sasuke stated, his anger seeping through a little.

"I don't know! You just are, okay?" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Sasuke huffed and decided to go about this another way.

"Fine, what am I to you then?!" Sasuke questioned, Naruto froze at the question, _That's what he asked me last night…_ Naruto remembered, but it was different because Sasuke was sober. The only thing that remained the same was how Naruto didn't have the answer, "What am I to you?" Sasuke grinded out again, tired of Naruto's silence.

"Um…different?" Naruto replied in an unsure tone, trying to see if he could smart-arse his way enough to not answering the question. Sasuke didn't like the non-serious response and shook his head.

"Fine, if you won't answer that, then let me ask another question" Sasuke growled, "What were you trying to 'protect' me from?" Sasuke interrogated, Naruto had the answer for this one.

"From Riku!" Naruto replied as if it was the most obvious thing, Sasuke rolled his eyes and fisted his hands.

"What are you talking about? Protecting me from some guy who was just being nice?!" Sasuke exclaimed, Naruto looked disbelievingly at Sasuke and shook his head.

"You think he was nice?! You think he wasn't trying to take advantage of you!?" Naruto yelled back.

"Of course he wasn't!"

"When you were tying your shoe, he was imagining you sucking his cock, you idiot!" Naruto shouted, silencing Sasuke, "He doesn't care about you Sasuke, he was just like the rest, just trying to get you to spread your legs" Naruto explained, "Sometimes I can't believe how stupid you are" Naruto spat out harshly, Sasuke flinched at the insult. Naruto wanted to apologise, but decided against it. He turned around and began to walk off, leaving Sasuke behind in a quiet mess.

Sasuke watched Naruto disappear from his sight, Sasuke held himself and sighed. _So…Riku was just another pervert…_ Sasuke thought solemnly, _and I just yelled at Naruto for protecting me from him…_. He contemplated on going after Naruto, but thought Naruto was too angry at the moment. He couldn't talk to Sakura, she was busy. Kakashi was delivering the report.

Sasuke thought about Shen for a brief moment and thought about Kakashi's advice. He did feel like he needed family right now, since Itachi was hardly an option. Sasuke knew it would benefit him to make amends with Shen.

Sasuke looked up to the sky and saw how it was only midday, he bit his lip and thought over whether to go right now or tomorrow. _No…_ Sasuke thought, _If I don't do it today, I won't do it ever…_ Sasuke concluded. He took in a deep breath and headed for the train station. It was going to be hard, but he would face it. He wouldn't run away like he usually did.

As Naruto stomped away, he couldn't help but feel like he might have been a little harsh with Sasuke, but…Naruto gave a frustrated sigh, _He makes me so mad! Can't he see when some guy is trying to score?..._ Naruto ran a hand through his golden hair and shook his head, _He definitely experienced that horrid pervert when we were younger…_

 **FLASHBACK**

 **(A month after Sasuke's attempt to leave)**

"Sakura-chan isn't here?" A young 14 Naruto questioned, tilting his head. Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"No Naruto, this particular mission isn't…appropriate for a young girl" Kakashi responded, looking up and seeing the booming nightclub shrouded in darkness. Kakashi stared uncertainly at the sinful club, he wasn't exactly happy with taking the boys on this kind of mission, but at some point this would have had to happen. Undercover missions in sleazy places were a common thing for a shinobi. Kakashi glanced down at the boys who still hadn't been told their mission, "Come on, we need to go in that alley before anything else" Kakashi ordered, the boys went over confused and stood looking expectantly at Kakashi.

"Neh Kakashi sensei, what we doing? I've never seen this part of Konoha before" Naruto inquired, Kakashi sighed and tried to find a way of explaining without revealing the dark secrets of Konoha.

"We're…in a 'party' part of Konoha…" Kakashi trailed off.

"Aw cool! We get to go to a party?!" Naruto beamed happily, Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Not exactly Naruto, it's not the type of party you're thinking of" Kakashi stated "We're going undercover to gather information on a…underage sex-trafficking ring within Konoha" Kakashi said reluctantly, Naruto's eyes flew wide open, while Sasuke seemed unsurprised by the news.

"W-What! We don't have that kind of problem here!" Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke hit the back of Naruto's head to quiet the boy.

"We're going to _have_ a problem if you don't shut up dobe" Sasuke hissed, Naruto grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms childishly. Kakashi made a disapproving noise and sighed.

"Listen, I often tell you two that you can't act like this on missions, but now you _really can't_ act like this, you'll put yourself and others in danger, that's what happens when you go undercover"

"Neh Kakashi sensei, is that why you're dressed like that?" Naruto questioned, referring to how Kakashi was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, with matching trousers, loafers and a few simple accessories. Not to mention that Kakashi wasn't wearing his forehead protector, though still retained his mask.

"Yes Naruto, they don't take kindly to ninja, which is why you two will be wearing these" Kakashi stated, handing them both each a plain black bag. They boys looked at each other and began to open their assigned bags. Naruto took out a tight fitting red shirt, sleeveless and sleek, along with a pair of black skinny jeans. Sasuke saw Naruto's clothing and expected to have the same, or at least something similar.

He definitely wasn't expecting this…

Sasuke gasped and dropped the bag to the ground, with the clothes piling out slightly. Sasuke took a step back and looked bewildered.

"You can't expect me to wear this!" Sasuke exclaimed, clenching his fists. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked down at the clothes.

"They can't be that-" Naruto shut his mouth when he saw the clothes, Naruto wanted to laugh at what he saw. A pair of black leather hot pants with a large silver belt, a tight black crop top, with black thigh long boots, also the added accessory of fingerless gloves that reached up to the forearms.

"I'll look like a rent boy!" Sasuke exclaimed, Naruto laughed as Kakashi sighed.

"You need to fit in"

"By looking like a hooker?!"

"Yes" Kakashi sighed "I'll be undercover as your pimp, and you two are going to present yourselves as prostitutes" Kakashi explained, Naruto still laughed at the clothes, Sasuke growled and spun to face Naruto.

"Shut up! You have to wear stuff too!"

"Yeah, but at least I'll attract girls and not guys!" Naruto guffawed, holding his sides in laughter, Sasuke felt embarrassed.

"Naruto…" Kakashi warned, making Naruto quieten down, Kakashi turned to Sasuke and attempted to convince him to wear the clothing "True shinobi, Sasuke, can adapt to any situation given, and still retain their pride"

"And I'm supposed to do that looking like a slut?"

"Itachi wouldn't have the internal strength to do it" Kakashi replied, Kakashi knew it was a low-blow, but he needed to convince Sasuke. Even Naruto went silent at what Kakashi said, Sasuke growled and grabbed the clothing, and he walked behind a large dumpster grumbling.

"Fine" Sasuke snarled, Naruto looked at Kakashi with a worried expression.

"Sensei…"

"Just get dressed Naruto" Kakashi voiced, Kakashi walked out to the entrance to the alley to stand guard. Naruto sighed and got dressed, stuffing his usual uniform in the black bag. Naruto had gotten ready first and walked over to Kakashi. They both heard shuffling from behind them and they turned around.

And there was Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of Sasuke. The raven-haired boy stood completely humiliated, his head low and red, one of his arm holding the other. His porcelain skin being shown off, his thighs and stomach exposed. The moon reflecting off his skin, giving a glowing effect to the feminine boy. Naruto stared.

It suddenly wasn't funny anymore.

He didn't want to laugh.

He felt uncomfortable with how Sasuke was dressed, how everyone could see him right now. In a flash Naruto grabbed his orange jacket out of the bag, and appeared in front Sasuke, wrapping his jacket around Sasuke. Sasuke looked bewildered at Naruto, who held the jacket in place. Without even turning around, Naruto acknowledged Kakashi who had a mild sense of surprise.

"He can't go out looking like this" Naruto stated plainly, Sasuke blinked, unable to respond.

"He has to"

"Then I'll wear it" Naruto replied, staring at Sasuke. Kakashi went silent for a moment, surprised at the noble gesture, but alas, it was no use.

"You can't Naruto, Sasuke is smaller than you, and you won't fit in the tight clothes"

"I don't care!" Naruto argued, still locked onto Sasuke. Sasuke had adjusted to the situation and looked down at the ground.

"It's fine Naruto"

"But-"

"Let's just get this over with" Sasuke sighed, letting Naruto's jacket slip off. Sasuke walked passed Naruto and towards the nightclub. Naruto stood frozen for a second before turning around to follow Sasuke. Kakashi went after the boys, _What has gotten into Naruto?..._ Kakashi questioned, Naruto was protective, but it was more possessive this time…

Kakashi walked up to the bouncer of the club, with the boys behind. The bouncer crossed his arms across his buff chest, raising an eyebrow at Kakashi.

"The fuck are you?" The bouncer spat, calm as ever Kakashi responded.

"Ezma Tamaki" Kakashi replied, the bouncer looked at the list and nodded his head, but his eyes locked onto the boys.

"Who are they?"

"They're with me"

"They're not on the list"

"Would you like to explain to the owner of this club, your boss, why he didn't get the whores he ordered?" Kakashi challenged, the bouncer looked worried, and begrudgingly stepped aside.

"Fine…but I get to touch" The bouncer argued, Kakashi gave a nod of approval. The boys didn't understand, that was until they walked past the bouncer and had both their asses squeezed. They gasped and looked at Kakashi for some kind of protection, but he could only offer an apologetic expression.

"You'll just have to get used to it" Kakashi stated, the bouncer overheard and scoffed.

"They're new?"

"Yeah" Kakashi answered, the bouncer gave a sinister chuckle and slapped Sasuke's ass harshly.

"The little one will be a nice little treat" The bouncer said, grabbing Sasuke's ass and massaging, Sasuke gasped and had a look of horror "Tight firm backside, good for getting his ass pounded" Sasuke began to tremble, "He looks like a high-end piece, I assume you've trained him to not choke, right?"

"Right…" Kakashi replied, feeling sorry for Sasuke, since he was practically being molested. Sasuke looked on the verge of tears. Naruto tugged at Kakashi's sleeve with a pleading look. Kakashi looked towards the bouncer who was enjoying himself, "I need to get these pieces to Kenyo-sama"

"Right, right, but I got money, so when Kenyo is finished, tell me how much the brunette bitch is, okay?"

"Will do" Kakashi promised, Sasuke was released, but he felt no better. Sasuke had never felt so insignificant in his entire life…so used, and like an object. He could only imagine what the real slave workers feel like. From that point Kakashi kept Sasuke and Naruto in front of him, with both hands on their shoulders to show that they belonged to him.

Kakashi had lead them to a sectioned off area, with rather upper-class looking man, around his early 20s, sat in a booth that expanded into a room, the cherry red couch that intertwined with the scarlet curtains. The man had two bodyguards protecting the room. The man had a naked women at either side of him, stroking and rubbing him. The man smiled when he saw Kakashi, and let out a laugh.

"Tamaki! It's good to see you" The man said, noticing the young boys he smirked "And you bring slutty gifts!" He cried out excitedly.

"Greetings Kenyo-sama, I thought you would like a taster" Kakashi stated, Kenyo chuckled and beckoned them over.

"Let's see what they can do"

"Look, but not touch unfortunately, Kenyo-sama" Kakashi explained, Kenyo pouted in response and leaned back.

"Is there something I could do to persuade you otherwise?..."

"I'd like to know where and when the next shipment of sex workers come in" Kakashi requested, surprising the young boys…Kenyo laughed and took a shot, gulping it down.

"You drive a hard bargain, Tamaki, but you brought in some fresh babes…how could I resist?" Kenyo asked rhetorically, "Hm, they're quite young…damn! They must be real tight then!" Kenyo turned his attention to Sasuke and smiled, "Hey there cutie, you having a good time?" Kenyo flirted, Sasuke didn't know how to respond, and looked at Kakashi who just looked at him with an expression saying 'Just go with it'. Sasuke realised he was undercover, so he would play the part.

"Um…yeah" Sasuke replied in an unsure manner, Kenyo chuckled and beckoned him to go over. Sasuke nervously walked over, Kenyo gave him a look over and liked what he saw. Kenyo whispered towards the women, they nodded and left the room. Kenyo analysed over Sasuke when the raven-haired boy was now in front of him.

"Aw, you're adorable" Kenyo cooed, Sasuke blinked and felt more nervous, he didn't know what to do, Kenyo noticed his anxiety and smiled, "Here cutie" Kenyo said, raising a shot of alcohol, "Take this"

"I don't want to-"

"It'll relax you baby" Kenyo encouraged, Sasuke faced Kakashi who nodded, Sasuke turn his head back around and shakily took the shot glass, "Go on sexy baby" Kenyo cheered on, Sasuke reluctantly raised the glass to his lips, and unwillingly drinking the burning liquid. Sasuke coughed and spluttered the drink, his cheeks already flushed. Kenyo chuckled "Aww, don't worry baby, you did so well!" Kenyo reassured, for some reason making Sasuke feel a little better. Kenyo trailed his hands up to caress Sasuke's thighs, above the boot. "Did it make you a little dizzy, baby?"

"…a-a little…" Sasuke mumbled, Kenyo smiled sweetly and cleverly guided Sasuke to sit on his lap.

"Does it feel better to sit down, baby?"

"I guess…" Sasuke replied, not noticing how he was sitting on the man's knee. Kakashi felt angry, because he knew _exactly_ what Kenyo was doing. Kenyo wasn't your typical pervert. He was cunning and skilled, he knew how to analyse his prey and attack. Kenyo was a notorious flirter, Kakashi had to admit that he almost fell for it a few times. The man was practically unstoppable when it came to seducing, and Sasuke had no chance.

"I'm so sorry, pretty baby" Kenyo apologised, Sasuke turned his head to face Kenyo, completely thrown.

"W-What?"

"I shouldn't have forced you, please forgive me baby" Kenyo begged, pouting a little. Sasuke blinked and blushed slightly.

"U-Um…" Sasuke stuttered, Kenyo smiled and caressed Sasuke's cheek.

"Are you a virgin, cutie?" Kenyo asked sweetly, Sasuke spluttered with his face burning scarlet, "I'll take that as a yes" Kenyo chuckled, Sasuke couldn't form a word and felt self-conscious all of a sudden. Kakashi wanted to rip Sasuke away, while Naruto wanted to attack the man who was touching Sasuke so rudely. Kenyo clicked his fingers loudly, causing one of the body guards to come through with a black box, the body guard held it in front of Kenyo and Sasuke, "Do you want a gift, baby?"

"Gift?"

"Mm-hm" Kenyo hummed, lifting the slim box lid. Sasuke gasped lightly as he saw the beautiful necklace and bracelet. The bracelet was tiny diamonds carved to form a tear-drop shape all round, in the middle of the tear-drops were spherical emeralds, and embedded within the emerelds was a ball of silver, the entire bracelet was lined with gold. The necklace was a silver chain, with the matching tear-drop with the emerald within. Sasuke stared gobsmacked at the striking piece of jewellery, "Do you want it try it on?"

"I-I couldn't possibly-"

"Please…" Kenyo said flippantly, taking the bracelet and delicately placing it on Sasuke's wrist, Kenyo smiled towards Sasuke, and raised his mouth to Sasuke's ear "Hold your gorgeous hair up, baby" Kenyo whispered sexily, making Sasuke shudder. Naruto narrowed his eyes towards Kenyo, wanting to cut the man up. Sasuke hesitantly lifted the back of his hair up, accidently flexing and posing. Kenyo enjoyed the view, slipping the necklace around Sasuke's neck. Kenyo pulled back and smirked, "Damn baby, you look so good, I'd just like to have you all for myself, treat you right, make love to you all night, make you my baby mama" Kenyo seduced, Kenyo faced Kakashi and smiled, "How much?"

"He's not for sale"

"Hm? I'm sure I could be very useful to you and the _Hokage_ " Kenyo stated, making everyone freeze in the room, "Hahahaha! You didn't think I know? I knew the second I met you Kakashi, who you were, but don't worry I don't want anything bad, and I'm not threatening you, I just want one thing, and I'll give you all the information your heart desires"

"What?..." Kakashi asked, now hyperaware of the situation. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, _I just have to hope what he wants isn't completely evil..._ Kakashi thought wishfully, Kenyo smiled and snaked an arm around Sasuke's waist.

"I want an hour alone with my baby here"

"W-What!" Sasuke squeaked.

"Absolutely not" Kakashi denied.

"You misunderstand" Kenyo chuckled "I won't do anything that my baby doesn't want to do, I just want to talk to him, and besides, I'm sure that as a ninja he could easily defend himself" Kenyo argued, Kakashi sighed. It was true, so after Kakashi dragged away an angry Naruto. Kakashi only hoped that he made the right choice…

 **One hour later…**

Kakashi leaned against the brick wall, opposite to the club. While Naruto paced back and forth nervously, glancing over to the club now and again. A few minutes later, Sasuke walked out of the club. Naruto and Kakashi ran over to him and pulled him aside.

"Teme, are you okay?!"

"Do you need any medical help?"

"Did you kick his ass?!"

"Did he touch you?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down" Sasuke said, thrown by the sudden rush of questions, "To answer your questions, I'm okay, I don't need medical help, I didn't kick his ass, and he didn't touch me" Sasuke answered, Kakashi and Naruto were relieved, happy to see Sasuke was OK.

"So what did happen?" Naruto asked.

"We…talked"

"What about?" Naruto enquired

"He didn't ask anything about shinobi information right?" Kakashi questioned, hoping that Kenyo hadn't gotten any secret information that could disrupt Konoha, Sasuke shook his head.

"No, he wasn't interested in anything like that"

"Well, what did he talk about?" Naruto pestered.

"Just…stuff"

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, he asked about me"

"You?"

"Yeah…nothing specific, just about my studies, likes, dislikes, just…talking" Sasuke explained, Kakashi hummed disapprovingly.

"Nothing else?" Kakashi asked suspiciously, Sasuke shook his head.

"He told me to give you this" Sasuke said, handing Kakashi a small card. Kakashi read over the card, frowning at what it said.

 _ **Any time you need me to give information, just drop by, but as payment I'll want Sasuke for another hour!**_

Kakashi placed the piece of card in his trousers, he noticed how Sasuke had another piece of card.

"What is that?" Kakashi questioned, Sasuke blushed slightly and put the card behind his back.

"It's nothing" Sasuke replied, Naruto snuck around and grabbed the card, making Sasuke gasp. Naruto looked over the card and growled, "H-Hey!" Sasuke stuttered embarrassed, Naruto handed the card to Kakashi, who didn't like what he saw.

 _ **Anytime you want to come see me, just show the bouncer the back of this card, can't wait to see you, my sexy baby. X X X**_

"You're not going to see him, Sasuke" Kakashi stated.

"I wasn't planning to!" Sasuke lied. Naruto stood there unhappily, seeing through Sasuke's lie. Naruto was ticked off at how Kenyo had seduced Sasuke, and how Sasuke had easily succumb to the man. It was this moment that Naruto had developed some kind of possessiveness over Sasuke, some need to protect him. It was this moment that Naruto thought of Sasuke as….

Different…

 **End of flashback**

Naruto walked along the street, hating the memory and current situation. Naruto sighed and suddenly heard his name being called, he stopped and turned around, hoping that Sasuke was the one to call him. Alas, it wasn't. Sakura walked over with Hinata, her hand around Hinata's waist. Smiling and waving.

"Yo Nardo" Sakura greeted casually, Hinata gave a polite wave and shy smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow confused.

"Um, Sakura aren't you in some kind of emergency with Tsunade?" Naruto questioned, Sakura gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of her head.

"Heh heh, about that…I kind of paid that ninja to appear, so I could spend the day with Hinata…"

"What?!"

"But I sent my friend to cover for me!"

"Riku?" Naruto said disgusted "The massive perv, Riku?" Naruto spat out, Sakura looked surprised and glanced at Hinata, who looked just as surprised.

"Riku is cool, him and his girlfriend are friends of mine" Sakura stated confused, Naruto scoffed, _This guy has a girlfriend? And he_ _ **still**_ _came onto Sasuke!?..._ Naruto thought angrily, "Why? What did he do?" Sakura asked.

"He molested Sasuke!"

"What!" The girls screamed, Naruto realised what he said and shook his head.

"Well, he didn't _actually_ molest him, but he might as well of!" Naruto exclaimed, the girls took a sigh of relief.

"Naruto, honey, you can't just yell jazz like that" Sakura sighed, before raising an eyebrow at Naruto and smirking "Why? Did it bother you?" Sakura chuckled, making Naruto blush slightly.

"N-No! I…I just don't like doing a mission with Sasuke all distracted!"

"Ohhhh, I get it, you didn't like how Riku _distracted_ Sasuke" Sakura teased, making Hinata giggle quietly, Naruto didn't find it funny and pouted slightly.

"N-Not like that!" Naruto exclaimed hotly, Sakura laughed and smirked.

"Aww, I think our little Naru-chan has a crush" Sakura joked playfully, Hinata laughed quietly, Naruto scowled.

"Shut it!" Naruto yelled severely, the girls went silent. Sakura saw there was something wrong with Naruto, she turned to Hinata and smiled.

"Hey, why don't you get us a seat in that new café?" Sakura spoke softly, Hinata nodded her head and gave Naruto a quick concerned glance, before she went off. Sakura walked over to Naruto, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "What's going on?" Sakura asked tenderly, Naruto sighed and looked at the floor.

"Me and Sasuke had an argument"

"You guys always fight"

"No…this time we had…a _real_ argument" Naruto clarified, Sakura looked sympathetically towards Naruto and guided him to a nearby bench. She sat him down, and stood in front of him, "And this argument, I was the one who acted like the bad guy…I mean Sasuke looked as if he was going to cry when I left" Naruto sighed, running both hands through his hair "What am I gonna do, Sakura? Of all the times to fight with Sasuke, this isn't the best, believe me…sometime I think this would be easier if I wasn't such an idiot" Naruto mumbled, Sakura frowned and looked side to side. No one was here, she grumbled and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to cheer you up" Sakura said reluctantly, Naruto lifted his head.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned confused, Sakura cursed under her breath.

"I'm going to do something, but I swear to god Naruto, if you ever **EVER** tell anyone, I will rip your dick off, do you understand?" Sakura threatened, Naruto blinked and nodded his head. Sakura sighed and looked around to see of anyone was around. Sakura quickly grabbed the zip of her dark pink combat dress, and pulled it down beneath her chest. Naruto's eyes popped out of his skull and sat there staring at Sakura's naked chest. "You feel better?" Sakura asked, Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"You…are probably the most generous person in the world" Naruto commented, Sakura zipped back up her dress and patted Naruto head.

"Naruto, there isn't much to give, I'm so flat that I could be the mascot for Pancake Day" Sakura stated "But it doesn't matter, should I tell you why?"

"Because it matters what is on the inside?"

"Nope, because I scored a hot girl with my great ass" Sakura proclaimed, Naruto chuckled and leaned back, "Though I wish I had Sasuke's ass, it's like a smooth peach covered in liquescent cream, I'm jealous, you're lucky to have it"

"Can you stop making those jokes? I already have to deal with Sai making them all the time" Naruto complained "Besides, me and Sasuke can't be together"

"Why?"

"It be too weird, what if we broke up? We would have to see each other all the time, it be awkward"

"Who says you're going to break up?" Sakura asked, "I had the same risk with Hinata, but you have to take the risk, or how are you going to have a relationship with anyone ever? Yes it's a possibility, but when it's meant to be, it'll work itself out"

"You do realise that I don't even like Sasuke like that, right?" Naruto replied, Sakura sighed and threw her hands in the air.

"Right, because you two have a completely healthy friendship, and you two totally don't have sexual tension ever-building, and it's not like you guys are practically going out, only without the sex stuff" Sakura remarked sarcastically, Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"Alright alright, I get it, I get it, me and Sasuke aren't…like other friends, but for your information we don't have 'ever-building- sexual tension', and we aren't going out, he isn't interested in that kind of thing"

"If you are going to sit there and tell me that Sasuke isn't gay, I might as well tell you that Tsunade isn't an alcoholic" Sakura stated plainly, Naruto sighed and attempted to change the subject.

"Enough about me, how are things going with Hinata?" Naruto asked, Sakura smiled and sat next to Naruto.

"Well…how do I sum up that it's unbelievably, wonderfully, astonishingly, incredibly, miraculously, spectacularly, marvellously, magnificently, stunningly the best thing to ever happen in my life to point where I want to sing, dance and pour my heart out at every possible heart-pounding, ground-shaking, mind-throbbing moment?"

"Uhhh…love?" Naruto answered, Sakura chuckled and leaned back.

"That's right my friend, love!" Sakura said coolly, putting her hands behind her head.

"It must be nice to have someone you love, love you back" Naruto said leaning back with Sakura, Sakura tensed and gave a small sigh.

"Not exactly…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto questioned, turning his head to face Sakura, who looked uncertain.

"Well…I know I love her, but she's not there yet, it's to be expected, I have for at least for a year now, but it's only been a few days with her, you can't just wake up one day and be like 'I'm in love!', because that only happens in badly written fanfictions **(No offense)** and besides, if you do, then you've loved them for a _long_ time and just didn't realise it" Sakura elucidated, Sakura chuckled and smiled to herself, "It doesn't matter though, because she knows…I just have to wait and then I'll hear those sweet words" Sakura hummed, closing her eyes peacefully, Naruto stared.

"It's good to know that you two aren't getting any heat for being…a _different_ type of couple" Naruto stated.

"Oh, we're definitely some attention" Sakura said, Naruto's eyes snapped open and looked to Sakura, sitting up drastically.

"Who?! I'll kick their asses!" Naruto exclaimed, Sakura patted Naruto shoulder and huffed.

"Don't play hero yet, let me explain" Sakura replied, keeping her relaxed pose, and her eyes close. Naruto pouted and leaned back, "I mean no one in Konoha is discriminating against our relationship, they're supportive" Sakura stated.

"Then what's the problem?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're _too_ supportive" Sakura groaned "When Konoha found out there was a lesbian couple that were _both_ ninja, they when ape-shit, they think it's a saucy affair, like the ones from their romance novels!" Sakura exclaimed, Naruto chuckled and watched Sakura huff "All the men are constantly imagining us, trying to figure out who goes on top, which will be me by the way, all the women keep asking these questions!" Sakura placed her hand over her forehead "One of them asked what it is like not have a period? These freaking women think lesbians are goddesses who don't have periods!" Sakura bellowed, making a gesture saying 'WTF'. Sakura let her head fall back and rubbed her temple in annoyance "And if one more old lady pinches my cheeks saying 'If this doesn't work out, I have a lovely niece' I will actually stab a shuriken in my head" Sakura stated, Naruto laughed.

"Seriously?" Naruto guffawed, Sakura looked at Naruto and nodded her head.

"Yeah, and they keep on asking about having a _lesbian_ marriage, or how is a _lesbian_ relationship, it's ridiculous! I don't lesbian eat my food, or lesbian go one missions, I don't lesbian read a book! I just do things normally, my sexual preferences shouldn't have nothing to do with that!" Sakura complained, "It's nice to have their support, but we are just normal people! What is the big deal? It's all the same love"

"It's better than them being unsupportive about it" Naruto tried to say, but Sakura just scoffed and looked at Naruto.

"Ever heard of kill them with kindness?" Sakura joked dryly, her plain expression making Naruto laugh.

"I guess they are just happy for your love"

"Yeah…but they don't have to act like we're some kind of heroes for it!" Sakura stated, Naruto chuckled and looked up to the sky. Silently thinking about random things.

"I wonder if Sasuke's okay"

"Strange how you think of Sasuke when talking about love"

"Shut up" Naruto said, rolling his eyes, Sakura smirked and felt Naruto punch her arm playfully "I just mean, I left him in a right state, maybe I should go and see if he is OK…" Naruto mused, Sakura shrugged, keeping her eyes closed.

"You know him better than me, and if things are really bad, then just suck it up and take blame, it's what a good boyfriend does" Sakura said, making Naruto roll his eyes. Suddenly Naruto saw Sasuke walking over to them, Naruto sat up to talk to Sasuke.

"Listen, Sasuke, about before" Naruto started, but saw Sasuke, who was now in front of him, leaning forward "Um…I just wanted to say…that um…" Naruto words were getting lost as Sasuke slid his arms around Naruto's neck "Sasu-?" Naruto got interrupted when Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto's eyes shot open. Naruto froze and heard Sakura give an unimpressed noise.

"Pfft, I knew it, I only wish Naruto was the one to initiate it, now I lost 150 ryo to Kiba" Sakura spoke to no one in particular, Naruto jumped up and fell on the floor, looking bewildered towards Sasuke.

"S-S-Sasuke! W-What the hell was t-that!?" Naruto yelled, Sasuke started to laugh manically, Sakura raised an eyebrow at the laugh.

"Ooooh that's creepy as hell" Sakura said at the uncharacteristic laugh of Sasuke "It's like a drunk chucky" Sakura stated, Naruto tilted his head at Sasuke.

"Have you gone completely crazy!?" Naruto yelled, a poof of smoke and Sasuke was revealed to be Konohamaru, "Konohamaru?!" Naruto exclaimed shocked, Konohamaru smirked and folded his arms.

"Ha big bro! I sure got you right?!" Konohamaru proclaimed happily, Naruto sat there with his facial expression along the lines of 'That was cruel'.

"That wasn't funny!" Naruto shouted.

"I found it funny" Sakura commented casually, Naruto gave a weak glare in her direction, before hearing a confused Konohamaru.

"I don't get it…Sai said it would make you happy…" Konohamaru pouted unhappily, Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, _That damn pervert…_ Naruto growled to himself.

"It's…fine Konohamaru, just don't do it again" Naruto stated, getting up from the floor and dusting himself off "I have to admit…it was a _little_ bit funny, ha ha! You really got me Konohamaru!" Naruto chuckled, sitting back on the bench. Konohamaru smiled and placed his hands on his hips.

"If you think that was good, then you should check my other one!" Konohamaru bounced excitedly, putting his hands in position "Kitibājon no jutsu! Sasuke Moderu!" A poof of smoke and beneath revealed Sasuke in black shorts with a black crop top, with kitty ears and tail, Naruto's eyes shot open and sat with the kitty-hybrid Sasuke in front of him, posing sexily, "Nya~" Konohamaru mewled "What do you think bro? This one is even more effective than Sexy no jutsu on enemies!"

"Y-You use this on enemies?!" Naruto stuttered, his face pink. Sakura just gave a deep chuckle and smirked. Naruto sent her a small glare and looked back up at the kitty Sasuke, "What did I just say about transforming into Sasuke?!" Naruto scolded, Sakura just laughed and watched the scene before her. Konohamaru pouted and made another sign.

"Well, I have one just for you, Rock Lee said this is the one to get you all fired up"

"Wait! Konohamaru don't-!"

"Chiarīdā no bājon! Sasuke Keitai!" Another poof and this time Sasuke was in an orange and white cheerleading outfit, a _tiny_ orange and white striped skirt, with a white crop top with sleeves. Sasuke's hair was in small pigtails, adding to the cheerleader look with some orange and white pom-poms. Naruto blushed when he saw the 'Go Naruto' across Sasuke's top. Naruto gulped and felt his blush turn red, _Seeing Sasuke like this…_ Naruto trailed off

"O-Oi! You're taking it too far!" Naruto cried out, Sakura gave Konohamaru a look over and mumbled to herself.

"I wonder if I can get Hinata in that outfit…" Sakura murmured.

"You being a pervert isn't helping Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined annoyed, Konohamaru saw how uptight Naruto was being and took it upon himself to do himself a little chant for Naruto.

"Come on Naruto-kun, cheer up or would like _me_ to do it" Konohamaru flirted, trying to make Naruto uncomfortable, especially calling Naruto 'Naruto-kun', even Konohamaru could see that Naruto and Sasuke had a thing for each other.

"Don't you dare" Naruto warned, Konohamaru smirked and began.

"Naruto's number 1! Not 2, 3, or 4! Always win, never lose, doesn't tie the score!" Konohamaru cheered, bouncing with the pom-poms.

"Konohamaru…" Naruto cautioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Goooo Naruto! He's cool, he's sweet, he's the best! Everyone knows it from the east to the west!" Konohamaru sang out, shaking his hips and pumping the pom-poms.

"I'm not listening! La la la!"

"Naruto! Naruto! He's my man! He's so sexy with that tan!" Konohamaru cried out energetically, placing his hands on top of his head to pose.

"Do you hear a buzzing noise, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked nonchalantly, Sakura chuckled and shrugged.

"I think I can hear someone cheering for you, Naruto" Sakura joked.

"Come on baby! Get down on one knee! Say you'll marry me!" Konohamaru chanted, "You're all I need in my life!" Konohamaru smirked and sat on Naruto's lap, crossing his legs and smirking at Naruto. Konohamaru tipped Naruto chin up to face him "Make me your wife…" Konohamaru whispered out seductively, Naruto gulped before turning away his red face.

"Get off, Konohamaru" Naruto mumbled, Konohamaru sighed and stood up.

"That's it, I'm going back to basics!" Konohamaru exclaimed "Sexy no jutsu! Sasuke Sutairu!" A poof revealing a naked Sasuke, only covered by the remaining smoke which fortunately covered his 'ahem' private area. "I've been a _bad_ boy, Naruto-kun, I've gone and got myself all wet for you…" Konohamaru moaned, but before the smoke even parted, Naruto's eyes had rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the ground. Konohamaru blinked and sighed "How is Naruto ever going to have sex with Sasuke, if he can't even see Sasuke naked?" Konohamaru huffed, casually folding his arms, disregarding the fact that he was still in Sasuke's naked form. Sakura got up and kicked Naruto slightly.

"Well, he's out like a light" Sakura stated, she looked over Konohamaru form and spoke "You…think you can do Hinata in a swimming costume?" Sakura asked, Konohamaru gave a confident 'hn' and made a gesture with his hand.

"Suiei no ishō! Hinata Sekkei!" Konohamaru poofed into a tight one piece blue swimming costume, Sakura covered Konohamaru with blood from her nosebleed as she hit the floor with a grin. Konohamaru looked around bored and sighed, "I probably shouldn't leave them alone…" Konohamaru mused to himself, he saw Iruka walking from a distance and smirked, " _Or_ I could go make more people pass out from blood loss, starting with Iruka…" Konohamaru chuckled evilly "Hey yo Iruka!" Konohamaru shouted, running over.

So leaving Naruto and Sakura passed out, Naruto passed out from shock, and Sakura from arousal. Meanwhile, Sasuke hopped on a train with a heart full of fear, and a gut full of unease. Nervous as he approached closer and closer to his destination.

 **FINALLY. FINISHED. THIS. CHAPTER. FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINALLY! Oh my god! Not to complain students, but jesus I've been busy! Sorry how long this took, but I added the bit with Konohamaru at the last minute to make up for it!**

 **Next chapter will reveal how it goes with Sasuke and Shen, a little observation from Kakashi and Sakura, and what's this? A new character? Well, we'll just have to see…until then students! Moshi Mosh!.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heeeeeelllllooooo students! So this chapter isn't going to have** _ **a lot**_ **of Narusasu, but you definitely will see some very obvious feelings! That's something? Eh? No? Sorry…I've introduced a new character, tell me if you like him or not! I wanted to give a brotherly character.**

 **Well, on with the story!**

Sasuke sat shifting in his seat nervously, looking out the window of the train. Watching everything go past in a blur.

It seemed like that recently…

Everything was going so fast that Sasuke could barely keep up, and when he thought he took a step forward, it was actually two steps back. Sasuke sighed and leaned against the window, nervousness eating away at him painfully slow. Sasuke thought about what he would say. How he would say it. _If_ he could say it. Whatever it was…

Sasuke was tempted to close his eyes and sleep, he had been stressing the entire journey to the point where he had tired himself out. Sasuke was about to succumb to the idea, when he felt the train slowing down, and eventually come to a stop. Sasuke blinked and looked around, _We're here already?..._ Sasuke thought, seeing how passengers were leaving the train and collecting their possessions. Sasuke gulped and stood up, he made his way out of the train and went silent.

Realising a horrible fact.

He only really knew his way from the hotel, which he and his team had stayed in, to the pier. Also Soma's and Tao's shop. However, other than that he was lost. He had only really been in Gecia as a child, and his memories weren't exactly intact. He saw how everyone went off to where they were supposed to go. _I should have probably taken a map…_ Sasuke thought in hindsight.

Sasuke looked from side to side to see anything that looked familiar, but the train station didn't have any disguising marks. Sasuke sighed and bit his lip. Tensing when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, he turned to see a young man, in his early 20s. Just a bit taller than Naruto, but not a giant.

Blonde hair that hung in loose ringlets, with a black tricorne hat, like a pirate. His hair reached his shoulders, sporting an opened light blue shirt, with a plain white top underneath. Wearing casual blue jeans, and normal black trainers. Sasuke sighed, he really didn't have time for perverts.

"Um, excuse me, but…have I seen you before?" The blonde man asked, Sasuke decided he wasn't even going to make a smart remark, he just needed to be alone right now.

"Listen, I'm not interested, okay?"

"That's great, but I'm asexual" The man clarified, surprising Sasuke a bit "You just look really…" The man trailed off and sighed, removing his hand from Sasuke, "I apologise, that was probably really weird, I'll leave you alone" The man said, turning around and walking. Sasuke suddenly realised that he needed to find his way to the pier, and this guy might know. Sasuke jogged after him and attempted to catch his attention.

"Hey, while we're asking random questions, do you know how to get to the pier?" Sasuke asked, the man blinked and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I was actually just going there"

"Oh, well do you mind if-" Sasuke was cut off as the man shrugged and walked off.

"Yeah, sure, just follow me" The man stated plainly, putting his hands in his pockets. Sasuke blinked and found it weird how unresponsive the stranger way, considering how he had just approached Sasuke. Plus, Sasuke was used to being treated like a princess by men who wanted to get in Sasuke's pants. Sasuke followed the strange man.

Sasuke was distracted with what he was going to say to Shen rather than the stranger, though the stranger didn't seem to want to start a conversation either. So it worked for both of them. Sasuke walked along the man, nervously looking at the ground, picturing scenarios of how it could go with Shen. Sasuke didn't realise that he followed the man to the pier, until the guy waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to human?" The man stated, Sasuke shook his head from his worrying thoughts and nodded.

"Sorry, um, thank you" Sasuke thanked awkwardly, the man nodded his head. He was about to go onto the pier when a random lady from a shop nearby called him.

"Hey, Katsu! Help me with these boxes, would ya?" The lady called, the blonde man, now identified as Katsu, nodded and walked over. Sasuke stopped watching the strange man walk away, and turned to face the pier. Taking a deep breath, he stepped onto the wooden walkway. He closed his eyes and mentally reassured himself.

Sasuke shakily marched towards to the end of the long pier, Shen's boat becoming nearer and nearer. Sasuke's throat went dry, gulping down some fear that attempted to rise up. Sasuke inevitably reached the end of the pier, and therefore Shen's boat. Sasuke glanced over the name of the boat in italics.

' _Sasko'_

Sasuke tilted his head at the name, _It sounds oddly familiar_ … Sasuke wondered, he shook his head and looked up. He gulped and jumped up, grabbing the side of the boat, he pulled himself up. He looked around and saw Shen was nowhere to be seen. Sighing as he felt something rub across his leg, he glanced down and saw Sasha purring against Sasuke.

"Hey girl" Sasuke spoke softly, kneeling down to pet her head. Sasha nuzzled into the babying touch, pleased with the attention. Sasuke smiled lightly, he missed Sasha, she was incredibly fond and protective of Sasuke. "Hn, I guess the one relationship I have that isn't messed up is with you, isn't that healthy?" Sasuke voiced, Sasha looked at Sasuke as if she could answer, and made a noise to respond to Sasuke's question.

Soft steps were heard, Sasuke whipped his head to see that Shen was coming up from the lower half of the boat. Shen froze when he saw Sasuke and remained silent. Sasuke stood up and gulped nervously, the tension was thick enough that Sasha looked concerned between the two Uchihas.

"Shen, I um…hi"

"Hi…" Shen mumbled back, Sasuke bit his lip fearfully, not knowing what to say. Sasuke felt overwhelmed with so many emotions, he felt numb and sensitive at the same time. With so many things mixing and swirling around him, he didn't notice how a single crystal tear fell from his midnight eyes. In a flash, Shen made a beeline for Sasuke, hugging him before the tear could leave Sasuke's face. Sasuke blinked and trembled slightly.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke whispered out "I'm so sorry…" Sasuke repeated in a hushed voice, Shen hugged Sasuke tighter, as Sasuke repeated the apology again and again. Quietly sobbing into Shen's chest, gripping at his shirt. Shen had a saddened expression on his face, never wanted to see his Sasuke cry.

"Sasuke…" Shen murmured, not saying his name for any reason, just getting used to saying the name again. The reality of Sasuke being alive almost brought a tear to his own eye. "Sasuke…" Shen repeated, closing his eyes and just held Sasuke. Embracing Sasuke's entire being, his life scaring away Shen's loneliness. Sasuke looked up teary-eyed at Shen, filled with feelings.

"I…thought you would be mad…"

"No…" Shen replied gently, slipping one of Sasuke's bangs behind his ears "How could I be mad at you? It's not your fault, it's mine" Shen stated "I can't believe how stupid I was, I should have been more aware of the massacre, more aware of you, I shouldn't have ever let you or your mother go" Shen said angrily, infuriated with himself, Sasuke shook his head.

"I should've told you who I was in the first place, avoided this mess, but I was scared, I…haven't had family in a long time, so I didn't know what to expect" Sasuke explained, Shen shook his head with a small smile.

"I actually went to Konoha when I found out, but I left without seeing you, I thought that you would have been better off without me"

"Hn…I thought the same, like father like son, I guess"

"What?" Shen questioned, pulling back to look at Sasuke strangely, Sasuke realised what he just said and gulped, _I might as well tell him now…_ Sasuke supposed, Sasuke took in a deep breath and looked Shen straight in the eyes.

"While the truth is coming out, I might as well tell you…" Sasuke said anxiously, Sasuke went silent gathering the courage, "You know how you and my mother were…together?" Sasuke asked, Shen nodded his head confused, "Well, I'm her son…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Yeah, I know" Shen responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Sasuke started "Let's put it this way, Fugaku isn't my father" Sasuke confessed, Shen blinked and tilted his head.

"Wait, then who is?" Shen questioned, not getting it, Sasuke sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Well, unless there was a third guy, I think it's _pretty_ clear" Sasuke answered sarcastically, Shen blinked before his eyes slowly widened.

"You mean…"

"Yes"

"I'm you're…"

"Correct"

"That makes you my…"

"That's the general idea, yes" Sasuke answered, feeling more comfortable with the situation. Shen opened his mouth to say something, but instead passed out. Sasuke looked at Shen's fainted body and sighed, folding his arms in an annoyed manner, "That's just great" Sasuke complained, he glimpsed at Sasha who looked as if she was shaking her head at Shen.

Sasuke went over to the leather booth and sat comfortably, kicking his feet up and grabbing a nearby trash mag. He gave a warning glare at Sasha and pointed.

"You tell no one that I read this, but I need to find out if Ankia is going through with the marriage, even though she's been spotted with Tyran" Sasuke ordered, Sasha gave a small nod and hopped over and snuggled against Sasuke, falling asleep. Sasuke decided to read the trashy magazine until Shen woke up.

A few minutes later, Sasuke heard some noise and look up to see the blonde man from earlier climbing aboard the boat. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and saw how the blonde man, formally named as Katsu, eyed Shen then Sasuke.

"Um, what happened and why are you on the boat?"

"He just found out that I survived a massacre and I'm Uchiha Sasuke, he also discovered that I'm his son, then he fainted" Sasuke explained nonchalantly, flipping through the magazine.

"I knew it" Katsu stated plainly.

"You got all that from just looking? Look out Sherlock Holmes" Sasuke remarked sarcastically, Katsu blinked and shook his head.

"No, I knew you were Sasuke, you have a certain look to you, I remember you"

"You know me?" Sasuke asked, looking up from the magazine. Katsu gave a small smile and made his way over to sit opposite to Sasuke, grabbing an unopened non-alcoholic beer.

"You were only two at the time, but when I was eight I was orphaned, Shen adopted me, I knew you till you were four, then you disappeared" Katsu explained, "Heh, you're kind of like a little brother to me, you used to call me nii-san and all" Katsu chuckled before seeing the look on Sasuke's face, "Then again, I guess you are the last person who wants to hear about brothers"

"It's not my favourite aspect of the family…" Sasuke replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…I know about the massacre, I was really concerned about you, every time I tried to ask Shen about it, he just changed the subject" Katsu stated shrugging, "So how you been, you know, apart from the whole lifetime of isolation?" Katsu asked dryly, Sasuke blinked, "I mean as appealing as it is, I'm sure you'd like to talk about other things" Katsu joked with no expression, Sasuke chuckled and sat up, putting the magazine down.

"You…have the same kind of humour as I do" Sasuke smirked.

"As childish as this is, I'm six years older than you, so technically you have the same humour as _me_ " Katsu spoke, Sasuke laughed lightly. "Anyway, pint-size…"

"Did you just call me pint-size?"

"Well, that's what you are, you're tiny" Katsu detailed, "And we might not be biologically related, but you're like a brother to me" Katsu said "Even though you can't remember, Shen mentioned something when I was growing up, about you having your memories erased, I still remember when I used to baby sit you" Katsu stated, Sasuke stared at him considering what he was saying, Katsu gave a small chuckle "Hn, we used to get Soma rather riled up! We hid her broom one time, she chased us down the road with a frying pan that day" Katsu chuckled, remembering it all, Sasuke listened to him and felt weird. Weird in the sense of someone who kind of reminded him of a kind Itachi, only a little nicer and approachable…

"I was actually thinking about that…"

"Hm?"

"About my memories, they may have been erased, but surely you can't remove the first six years of someone's life, so…"

"So…?"

"So I want to see if I can get them back" Sasuke proclaimed, Katsu raised an eyebrow and sat back, folding his arms.

"How are you going to do that?" Katsu asked, Sasuke went silent, trying to think of a way.

"I could ask my teacher…" Sasuke murmured, thinking of Kakashi "I could ask my dad, but that's if he doesn't faint"

"Yeah, about that, I thought you were his nephew?"

"That's what I thought, but…um, well Shen and my mom…were _together_ for some time, so…"

"You do realise that makes you a bastard child, right?"

"I prefer to think of myself as a love child actually, since it only happened because they loved each other, but…of course traditions come first, so my mother was in an arranged marriage…" Sasuke explained sadly, Katsu saw the saddened look on Sasuke and took off his hat. He placed it on Sasuke who blinked, "Wha…"

"When we were younger you used to love wearing my hat, claiming that you would be the greatest pirate ever" Katsu chuckled, Sasuke blushed from embarrassment, putting his hand on the pirate styled hat. Sasuke tilted his head, "What's wrong?" Katsu asked, when he saw Sasuke looking like he was trying to figure something out.

"It's just that…it feels familiar…" Sasuke answered, feeling the coarse material that seemed to be giving him some sort of nostalgia, it seemed like he was about to remember something when his mind was hit with a dull ache. Sasuke put his hand on his forehead and groaned, "Damnit…" Sasuke mumbled, his head hurting.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's that anytime I try to remember something from my past, I get an aching migraine" Sasuke complained, he tensed when he gave it some more thought, "You don't think that…it's some kind of barrier that's preventing my memories, do you?"

"It's possible, why don't you ask Shen, I mean, he was a _really_ powerful ninja"

"He was?" Sasuke questioned, a little surprised, though Sasuke had to admit he wasn't completely aware of Shen's capabilities.

"Yeah, if you ask around in Konoha, they'll tell you that he rivalled the Hokage himself, he changed the way ninja performed jutsu, this was all before the age of 15" Katsu elucidated, "It was strange how the Uchihas looked down on him, but it was because instead of putting Uchiha first, he put everyone first, he believed that the Uchiha had a social responsibility to look after everyone in Konoha, like they were one of their own" Katsu continued, leaving Sasuke speechless, "It was because he didn't believe in the different classes, he argued that everyone was equal, it's the reason everyone had wanted him as Hokage, because everything he did, he did for everyone else" Katsu explained, Sasuke couldn't help but admire the passed out man. Sasuke's mind randomly noted that Shen was similar to Naruto, how he fought for the rights of everyone; playing hero with no expectations of a reward.

"He's…very altruistic, isn't he?" Sasuke stated, Katsu nodded his head and stood up, he looked around for a bucket, Sasuke took no notice and rested his face in hand "Sometimes I find it hard to believe I'm their kid, my mother was unbelievably compassionate, and Shen is self-sacrificing, and I'm…" Sasuke sighed "Not…" Sasuke heard a small clang and looked over to see Katsu filling the bucket with water, Katsu was nodding at Sasuke.

"Well, my mom was a pianist, and my dad was a painter, and I have no musical talent whatsoever, also I couldn't paint anything to save my life"

"That's right, you mentioned you were an orphan, I'm sorry about that"

"Let me stop you right there, I may have been orphaned, but it wasn't a sad sob story" Katsu corrected "When I was eight, they asked if I wanted to travel the world with them, I said no and that I would prefer to wait until they got back, so they went off and I do believe they're coming back in the next year or so"

"Why didn't you want to go?"

"I love my parents, but I'll be damned if I have to spent the next 15 years travelling the world with them, I don't like people as it is, so meeting new one isn't on my agenda"

"Preach it" Sasuke joked expressionlessly, Katsu chuckled and finished filling the bucket. He walked over to Shen and look at Sasuke.

"Would you like to do the honours?" Katsu asked, raising the bucket. Sasuke shook his head and made a gesture.

"Go ahead" Sasuke motioned, Katsu tipped the cold water on Shen head, in response making Shen jump up in shock.

"What the-!" Shen exclaimed, looking around confused, he saw Katsu and sighed, "I remember raising a polite, pleasant, _kind_ boy, what happened?!" Shen sighed, he stood up and patted down the water beads that dripped onto his face. Shen froze when his eyes landed on Sasuke.

"Don't faint again, please" Sasuke said calmly, Shen blinked and gave a small chuckle.

"Not one of my most graceful moments, I have to admit" Shen replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "So…um, where do we go from here?" Shen asked, Sasuke shrugged.

"Well…I'm good with just avoiding the awkwardness and start acting like this is all normal" Sasuke suggested "What do you say…um, dad?" Sasuke asked, Shen gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good…son" Shen answered, it was silent until Shen walked over and took off the pirate hat off Sasuke, and ruffled his hair "I guess we got some catching up to do, huh?" Shen laughed quietly, Shen placed the hat back on Sasuke who pouted slightly.

"I'm not a kid, you know" Sasuke complained.

"You are to me, _my_ kid" Shen grinned cheekily, Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"I hate to break up this tender moment, but Shen?" Katsu interrupted, Sasuke chuckled to himself at the mood killer, Shen blinked and turned around, looking sheepish.

"Heh heh, sorry Katsu, this must be lot for you to take in, huh?" Shen asked, Katsu scoffed and began to walk over to Sasuke.

"Well, I'm not sensitive like you, so I took it pretty well in the last minute" Katsu proclaimed, sitting across Sasuke, looking bored. Shen pouted and faked a hurt look.

"Uwa, you're so mean Katsu!" Shen cried out, pointing accusingly towards Katsu.

"He's right, you're sensitive, very hyperactive for an adult" Sasuke stated, Shen began to comically cry.

"Both my boys are malicious!" Shen yelled, throwing his arms in the air like a child would in a tantrum. Both boys exchanged amused expressions, watching Shen jump up and down about how cruel they were being. Shen eventually tired himself out and sat in the leather booth, "Phew, not as young as I used to be" Shen chuckled, Shen tilted his head and smirked, "Wearing Katsu's hat again I see, does this mean you're going to become the greatest pirate ever again?" Shen bemused, making Sasuke blush from embarrassment.

"Oh come one, I was a kid, I can't even…" Sasuke's eyes widened, "Hey, that's right, my memories…dad, is there any way I could get them back?" Sasuke asked, Shen blinked and placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"Hm…I'll have to search my archives, but it seems like it's more like a barrier _blocking_ the memories, rather than them actually being erased" Shen observed.

"Yeah, me and Sasuke thought about that possibility" Katsu stated, Shen retracted his hand and thought to himself.

"I think it could be removed rather easily, but it'll have to be Kakashi, since he's more experienced with these things, I could try, but I'm kinda rusty" Shen explained, "Oh hey! If Naruto is good at this, then he could do it!" Shen suggested, Sasuke sighed and leaned back, stroking Sasha's sleeping form that was nuzzled against him.

"I don't think he wants _anything_ to do with me at the moment" Sasuke said sourly.

"Ehhh? What's wrong between you two?" Shen asked, Katsu looked between the two slightly confused.

"I'm sorry, but who's Naruto?" Katsu questioned.

"He's Sasuke's love interest"

"He is not!" Sasuke intervened, rolling his eyes, "He's just a friend, but we got into a really bad fight"

"Sometimes couples fight" Shen said reassuringly, Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Dad…" Sasuke warned.

"Aren't you a little young to be dating?" Katsu spoke protectively, not wanting his little brother growing up too fast.

"Aww! Look at you Katsu! Getting all brotherly over Sasuke!" Shen cooed, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm 16 already, I'm old enough to date" Sasuke argued, until he realised what he said "Which I'm not anyway, me and Naruto's friendship is just…different" Sasuke tried to explain, Shen scoffed in response.

"How many times have you guys kissed?" Shen asked rhetorically, Sasuke blushed.

"What?!" Katsu exclaimed.

"They were accidents"

"How many times can you _accidently_ kiss someone?" Shen questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I-It just happens!" Sasuke exclaimed embarrassed, _It's not like we do it on purpose! But that one time when Naruto saw the gay couple doesn't count I guess…_ Sasuke thought "Besides I don't even like him"

"That's not the problem" Katsu started seriously, "It's _him_ liking _you_ that would be problematic" Katsu practically growled, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused, Shen chuckled and patted Katsu's back.

"It seems that Katsu here thinks that Naruto is trying to take advantage" Shen clarified with a smirk, Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"The dobe gets all angry when someone else tries to do something me"

"You ever think why?" Katsu asked, silencing Sasuke who eventually just sighed.

"That's why we were arguing…some guy was trying to play me, Naruto ended up hurting the guy, then when I bugged Naruto about telling me why, he wouldn't give me an answer, and then he finally did and…I made him angry…" Sasuke finished, Shen gave a sympathetic look towards Sasuke while Katsu seemed pissed.

"He sounds like an ass" Katsu stated.

"No, he's really not, he's…actually pretty sweet…" Sasuke smiled to himself.

"AWWW!" Shen cooed loudly.

"Shut up!" Sasuke blushed, Katsu still didn't look happy and came to a decision.

"You should stay away from this guy, he sounds like trouble" Katsu advised, Shen shook his head.

"Aw, no way! They totally should be together! He cares about Sasuke" Shen claimed.

"If he cared then he wouldn't make Sasuke feel like this, like it was _Sasuke's_ fault, doesn't sound like he cares to me" Katsu argued.

"Naruto just doesn't know how to express his feelings for Sasuke, so he lashes out in anger" Shen disputed.

"More like he doesn't have feelings for Sasuke" Katsu debated, Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sitting right here, guys" Sasuke interrupted annoyed, both males looked apologetically towards Sasuke, "I couldn't stay away from him even if I tried"

"Aw!"

"Not like that, we're on the same team, so I couldn't avoid him even if I tried" Sasuke clarified, Katsu sighed annoyed and made an 'Hn' noise.

"Fine, then you'll need someone to be vigilant of this guy" Katsu stated before standing up "And that'll be me, starting from today I'll be living with you Sasuke to keep an eye on you and this _Naruto_ character" Katsu concluded.

"What?!"

Kakashi standing currently standing over passed out Sakura and Naruto, he sighed and shook his head.

"Sometimes I worry for these kids" Kakashi stated, Sakura began to stir and groan. Her eyes hazily opened, sitting up she took in her surroundings.

"Hey…where did my swimming costume Hinata go?" Sakura asked fuzzily, still waking up to her surroundings.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and I'm not particularly curious, though why you are on the floor is another story" Kakashi responded, Sakura just made a flippant gesture and sat up.

"Long story, Hinata was in a swimming costume and Sasuke was a cheerleader" Sakura said nonchalantly, Kakashi blinked in response.

"What?" Kakashi voiced, Sakura eventually got up and explained what had happened with her and Naruto. After the explanation, Kakashi looked at Naruto's passed out body and back at Sakura, "I see…so Naruto passed out from…?"

"Shock unfortunately, not from arousal, but from the look of Naruto's face when he saw the different Sasuke's, he was definitely having thoughts" Sakura reported, Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"They're overcomplicating this, they need to speak honestly, or they'll just live out in denial and frustration" Kakashi explained, Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Apparently they just got in a really bad argument, something about some guy coming onto Sasuke"

"Yet Naruto still claims that he has no feelings for out little Uchiha prodigy"

"Why do you think that is?" Sakura asked, turning her head to face Kakashi "I mean if Naruto liked someone, he wouldn't exactly hide it, believe me, me of all people would know" Sakura reassured, looking down at Naruto thoughtfully "So why does he reject the ones he has for Sasuke?..." Sakura mumbled, tilting her head.

"Perhaps Naruto, while he doesn't have any problem with anyone else's sexual orientation, struggles to come to terms with his own, sexuality is a confusing time for teenagers" Kakashi suggested, Sakura however shook her head.

"No, it's not that, me and Naruto once talked about it…heh, it's ironic, because he claimed that if he liked a dude then he would tell him" Sakura chuckled, Kakashi raised an eyebrow as a thought entered his mind.

"Perhaps that's the problem" Kakashi voiced, gaining a confused expression from Sakura.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever noticed that Naruto will _naturally_ stand next to Sasuke? Or how his first concern when in a dangerous situation is often Sasuke? Perhaps after he does something he looks for Sasuke's reaction?" Kakashi pointed out.

"Now that you mention it…Wait, what's your point?"

"Maybe Naruto isn't lying about his feelings for Sasuke, because he might not be aware he has them" Kakashi proposed "If he does these actions without realising it, then perchance it's his subconscious that has taken a liking to Sasuke, he just hasn't realised it yet" Kakashi stated, Sakura nodded her head thoughtfully and placed her hand on her chin, closing her eyes to think.

"Hmm, you have a point there, Naruto isn't exactly the most in-key person; still, may I offer another theory?" Sakura asked professionally, both of them acting like scientists observing an experiment. Kakashi made a gesture to let Sakura speak, "I asked Naruto why he wouldn't give Sasuke a chance, he said that it be too weird, and that it would be awkward if they broke up" Sakura explained, "I might also want to point out that he didn't say that he didn't like Sasuke like that, I don't think he realised, but still…" Sakura trailed off.

"It does support the idea that Naruto doesn't know that he has a fondness for Sasuke" Kakashi said, Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"These guys seriously, and Sasuke is like a closed book so I don't even know what is going through his mind!" Sakura huffed.

"Sasuke is admittedly more complex than Naruto, though he isn't as obvious as Naruto when it comes to expressing his feelings" Kakashi stated, Sakura blinked and tilted her head, "Let me explain, every time Sasuke is talking to a male suitor, or some male that is trying to get acquainted with Sasuke, Sasuke only pays some kind of attention to the male when Naruto is around"

"Are you saying that Sasuke is trying to make Naruto jealous?"

"Possibly, but I think it's more likely that Sasuke is seeking Naruto's attention or even taking concern for Naruto, concerned that Naruto won't like how Sasuke's attention isn't on him"

"Are you saying that Sasuke subconsciously is aware of Naruto's subconscious feelings towards him, while Sasuke himself has subconscious feelings for Naruto?"

"In a nutshell"

"Oh good lord, is there any hope for these boys?"

"Well, like in fanfictions we can rely on hormones, frustrations and, more often than not, love" Kakashi preached, Sakura chuckled and put her hands in her pockets, shaking her head.

"I don't think they're in the _love_ stage just yet, the first two however…" Sakura implied, Kakashi made an 'Hn' noise in response. They both gave their attention to Naruto who was beginning to awake, they looked at each other with a silent 'Who's going to explain what happened' look.

Naruto grumbled and sat up on all fours, looking around confused and hazed. Naruto tilted his head to look up at both of the observers. Naruto glanced at Sakura then Kakashi. Then back at Sakura, then Kakashi.

"Um…hi?"

"Hello" The both said in unison, creeping Naruto out.

"Um, okay that's weird…" Naruto replied, in return Sakura and Kakashi tilted their heads in unison.

"What's weird?" They asked at the same time, Naruto blinked and hopped up from the ground, dusting himself off.

"Okay, you two are creeper than Yamato combined, so I'm gonna go" And with that Naruto left, Sakura and Kakashi exchanged glances, sighing at how naive and oblivious Naruto was. Unaware that Naruto's mind was orientated around Sasuke, worried about what state the raven-haired boy was in.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed "What do you mean you're coming to live with me?!" Sasuke cried out, Katsu nodded his head and folded his arms.

"You need someone to look after you"

"I'm fine on my own!"

"Besides, you need someone to keep an eye on this Naruto, even the name sounds fishy…" Katsu growled suspiciously.

"Dad!" Sasuke exclaimed, Shen gave an apologetic smile and sighed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but it seems like he's made up his mind" Shen chuckled.

"That's not fair!" Sasuke complained "I should be able to date whoever I want"

"Uh-uh, not until you're at least 18, and it has to be someone I approve of, and **not NARUTO** " Katsu stated harshly, Sasuke huffed and folded his arms.

"That's bullshit, if I want to date Naruto, I'll date Naruto" Sasuke argued, Shen tilted his head and looked curiously at Sasuke.

"How comes it bothers you?" Shen asked, catching Sasuke's attention "Why does it bother you that you're not allowed to date Naruto?" Shen questioned calmly, Sasuke blushed when he felt both males' eyes on him.

"I-It doesn't! I just don't like being controlled like some 5 year old, that's all!" Sasuke blushed furiously, realising how it was coming across. Shen blinked and kept a calm demeanour.

"So you would you like to date Naruto?" Shen enquired steadily, Sasuke's eyes widened and blushed even more.

"O-Of course not!"

"Hmm" Shen hummed "Let me rephrase, would you like the _option_ of dating Naruto?" Shen questioned, Sasuke fell silent, unaware of how to answer the strange question.

"That's…different"

"Why?"

"Well, because…it just is, I mean I don't want to, but…I guess someone telling me that I wasn't allowed would make me feel a little restricted" Sasuke answered, Shen gave a small nod of his head and let Katsu take over.

"As reassuring as that answer was, I'm still coming to keep an eye on you" Katsu replied sarcastically, Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but Katsu pinned him with a glare saying 'It's settled'. Sasuke sighed and gave up, _I guess I have no say in the matter…_ Sasuke concluded, _With any luck, it won't be too bad…_ Sasuke hoped, trying to make the best of the situation.

Deciding that he couldn't convince Katsu otherwise, Sasuke gave a goodbye to Shen and went over to Katsu's apartment to help pack his stuff.

When they arrived at Katsu's apartment, that wasn't too far from Shen's villa, Katsu unlocked the door and began to look around for a large duffel bag. Sasuke stepped inside and looked around, seeing the light blue walls, with the simple furniture consisting of a coffee table; a couch, bookcase filled with thick books and a few reading chairs.

+Sasuke walked curiously over the bookcase and lightly touched the books, trailing his fingers along each case; absorbed with the different titles and designs, the variations of thickness, and the enticing scent of ancient books.

"It's a pretty good collection I have" Katsu commented, fishing a duffel bag from a large cupboard and giving a small smirk towards Sasuke. Sasuke gave an absent-minded nod, looking back at the books; the coarse feel of hardback books on his finger-tips. "You like books, huh?" Katsu asked, walking around the room and picking up his things.

"Well, you can't buy happiness, but you can buy books, and that's pretty much the same thing more or less" Sasuke shrugged, Katsu chuckled and nodded his head.

"I love reading new books, it's like meeting new people…only better and not maddening" Katsu replied, "It's hard to share a compassion for something intellectual when the most stimulating conversation you can get around here is about the discount of wrench" Katsu stated dryly, Sasuke chuckled and turned his head back to the books, admiring them. Katsu raised an eyebrow as he began to pack his things in the blue duffel bag, "You can take one if you like" Katsu offered, Sasuke withdrew his hand and shook his head.

"No, it's fine, I have my own books"

"You can never have enough books"

"Touché" Sasuke smirked, he looked over the books, analysing which one he wanted to take. Katsu chuckled at Sasuke's indecisiveness, he strolled over and placed a hand on his chin and studied his bookcase. Katsu came to a decision and picked out a thick red book, the front's only design was a black leaf and a white leaf forming a yin-yang sign.

"This one" Katsu stated, handing Sasuke the book "I think you'll like it, it's pretty interesting, the context of the book makes it even more intriguing" Katsu said, Sasuke took the book and ran his hand over it.

"The context?" Sasuke enquired, Katsu nodded and gave the book a glanced.

"Yeah…this book is actually really recent, released a year ago. The author was inspired by an event he saw, then he wrote the rest of the story from his imagination"

"Event? What kind?"

"Oh, he saw a fight between two ninjas and he formulated the story established off that, he was an old retried ninja himself, claiming he could tell what kind of people they were from the way they fought and their relationship, he also based his character's personalities off of dialogue he heard spoken between the two fighting ninja" Katsu explained, Sasuke nodded captivated.

"I suppose I can relate to this story then, being a ninja and all"

"Even if you weren't, I think you'd still like it, the story is interesting; an angry, stubborn boy trying to leave on his own lonely path, but another boy who refuses to accept that and attempts to drag him back home" Katsu described, Sasuke blinked and tilted his head.

Something felt off by Katsu's explanation…

Sasuke shook his head lightly and couldn't put his finger on it, but something about that kind of situation felt familiar to him…he couldn't for the life of him figure out why…

"What…is this book called?..." Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Valley of the end, it was named after where the author saw the fight" Katsu answered, Sasuke nearly jumped in shock, but remained calm. _So this book is about…_

"What are the names?"

"If I remember correctly, they were Rozu **(Rose in Japanese)** Okami **(Wolf in Japanese)** and Taiyo **(Sun in Japanese)** Kitsune **(Fox in Japanese)** , the author was a big fan of representation, and the way they were described they looked like their names" Katsu finished, Sasuke gave a disapproving stare at the book, and an unhappy hum.

"I'll…be sure to read it" Sasuke mumbled.

"Good" Katsu replied, before stretching his arms out and hefting an entire shelf of books and walked over to his duffel bag, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and caught Katsu's eye as he settled the books down. "What? I need my books"

"So you take the equivalent of a library?" Sasuke questioned as Katsu repeated the action, grabbing more books, Katsu scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Open that door over there, you'll see how _little_ I'm taking in comparison" Katsu snorted, Sasuke went to a door, which he assumed to be the bedroom, and opened it. Sasuke's eyes shot open as wide as the door, seeing the room silently shocked. "Told you!" Katsu called out.

Sasuke stared at the medium sized room filled to the brim with books.

This wasn't an exaggeration.

Books were actually stacked on top of each other to the point where they reached the ceiling, books of different sizes and variations created an unorthodox structure, the bed was engulfed in books splayed across. Some open, some closed, some were even resting open on _other_ books. Sasuke couldn't fathom a sentence as Katsu stood next to him and nodded with his hands on his hips.

"Take this how you will, but I've already read all these books" Katsu stated "Twice" Katsu added, Sasuke attempted to speak, but had nothing to say "At the risk of portraying myself further as a lunatic, I have more emotional remorse for a character's death in one of my books then anyone in reality" Katsu admitted.

Sasuke gave him a look saying 'Not even _I'm_ that obsessed', Katsu gave a click of his tongue and swished around, walking over to the kitchen counter to pick up his duffel bag, slinging it over his shoulder he gave Sasuke a smirk.

"Come on, you need to show me my new home for my books" Katsu smirked, making Sasuke roll his eyes "I'll be bringing more, just so you know, prepare for your place to be bombard by books, believe me, it'll look like a library sneezed in your house" Katsu joked, Sasuke chuckled and nodded.

"Don't worry, the Uchiha compound is…vacant enough"

"Well hot damn, who says massacres aren't great?" Katsu teased dryly, Sasuke blinked in surprise at the rather… _strong_ joke.

"Little wicked, don't you think?"

"Eh, don't be a pussy"

"Wow" Sasuke scoffed, folding his arms, Katsu raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Ever heard of using humour as a defensive mechanism to avoid facing problems that would cause an emotional disruption?" Katsu questioned quietly, Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"I'm aware of the concept, I know how to act like a cold bastard" Sasuke stated, a silence moment passed before Katsu took his hat and once again placed it on Sasuke's head. Sasuke blinked in surprise "Wha…K-Katsu-"

"Don't be so depressed about being a cold bastard, somebody's gotta play the role right?" Katsu said "And besides, we can be lone wolves together" Katsu smiled warmly, Sasuke didn't get a chance to reply when Katsu turned around and began to walk.

Sasuke gave a small and barely noticeable smile to himself, _He's rough round the edges, but…_ Sasuke looked to see Katsu with an impassive expression, observing the outside world, _He seems to care about me, and even though I can't remember…to me, he'll become…_

"Hey, you coming, pint-size?" Katsu asked, standing in the doorway, Sasuke nodded and walked out of the apartment. Katsu locked the door and made a gesture with his head, lifting the hat off of Sasuke and smirking "Hn, with Shen's boat you could become quite the pirate, just like you wanted" Katsu teased, Sasuke pouted lightly and gave a light punch on Katsu's arm.

"Hey, I told you to stop teasing me about that!" Sasuke laughed lightly, Katsu smirked as they started to banter with each other, making their way to the train station. _To me, he'll become…_

Katsu ruffled Sasuke's hair with a pleasant smirk.

 _A brother…_

Naruto continued to pound his fists repeatedly into the large, thick pillar. Naruto decided he wanted to release some frustration by training in an empty field; in one which happened to have large thick pillars scattered across. Building up a sweat as his punches worked like lighting clashing with the stone; panting and breathless as the chill air filled his lungs again and again, slowly burning off his energy as he pushed himself to punch harder and faster.

Naruto worked like an unstoppable machine, with his mind working equally as hard. _Wonder what Iruka is doing…_ Naruto thought absently, _Maybe Jiraiya is free…_ Naruto supposed, _Kiba might possibly want to hang out…_ Naruto thought, but no matter how much he tried to think mindlessly about unimportant things, it always came back to the same thing…

 _Sasuke…_

Naruto groaned and stopped training, he rested his arms on the pillar and pressed his head on his forearms; Naruto was left staring at the ground, thinking of a certain raven-haired boy. He continued to quietly pant, his adrenaline rush from training calming down. His eyes were hooded yet focused on the grass beneath him, watching it ever so slightly sway in accordance to the wind. Naruto sighed, closing his eyes temporarily.

"Damnit Sasuke, why do you have to be so difficult?" Naruto said to himself, as if he could answer his own question "Would it kill you to just listen to me once in a while?" Naruto asked himself, unaware that a certain demon fox was eavesdropping.

" **Are you thinking about the little raven again?"** Kyuubi's voice rang out, Naruto sighed, he didn't need to deal with the sarcastic likes of _him_ right now; he already had to deal with Sasuke. Naruto heard the demon give out a cruel laugh, **"He** _ **really**_ **has you wrapped around his little finger, doesn't he?"**

"Do you have to speak? I was enjoying the silence"

" **Oh ho ho! Prickly today, are we?"** Kyuubi chuckled, Naruto let out another sigh and frowned.

"Sorry…" Naruto mumbled, Naruto had developed a somewhat 'good' relationship with Kyuubi, he didn't need to go and mess it up, _I already messed things up with Sasuke…_ Naruto thought, "I'm just…a little worked up, it's no big deal"

" **Listen Kit, I'm in your mind, you can't lie to me and even if I weren't, I could still tell that you're a little more than 'worked up'"** Kyuubi confronted, feeling concern for the blonde-haired jinchuriki. Naruto stopped leaning on his forearms and stood up, he turned around and slid down to the ground with his back against the pillar.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I don't usually get this effected by Sasuke" Naruto claimed, Kyuubi just scoffed in response, Naruto raised an eyebrow "What? What's with that reaction?" Naruto questioned, Kyuubi gave another scoff.

" **You're always effected by that little raven, it does raise a few questions"** Kyuubi replied, Naruto rolled his eyes annoyed.

"I already have to deal with everyone shipping us, I don't need you doing the same"

" **Actually, I was hinting that you still retain envious feelings towards him, not that…"** Kyuubi answered back, Naruto froze and blinked, _Shit…I hope he doesn't-_ **"Bwahahahaha!"** _Make fun of me…_ **"Ohhh, so that's how it is between you two now? And here I thought all those kisses were accidents! Hahahaha!"** Kyuubi mocked.

"They _were_ accidents! Damn it Kyuubi, this isn't helping me you know!" Naruto complained, Kyuubi settled down and thought to himself.

" **It's not my fault that you beat up Sasuke's male suitor, you even blamed me! I didn't have trouble with him being nice to the little raven, it only bothered you"**

"Oh please, last time I checked when I attacked Riku, my eyes were red and I had fangs, that's all on you"

" _ **I**_ **wasn't the one who punched him"**

"Don't act all innocent, it was quiet, but I heard you chuckling when I hit him"

" **I…just like seeing others in pain"**

"Yeah right, you were just as upset as me"

" **That's only because your feelings are highly contagious, it's not my fault you want to mate with the little raven"**

"I don't want to mate with him! I just…don't want who _he_ mates with to hurt him"

" **That is not a normal concern"**

"Whatever…" Naruto trailed off, running a hand through his golden locks and sighing. Thinking about the look in Sasuke's eyes when he left; something akin to heartbreak, it pierced Naruto's own heart when he remembered the look of desolation in Sasuke's expression. Naruto felt angry at himself, with guilt mixing in. He should've been more aware and sensitive.

Because Naruto knew that no matter how harsh someone could be to Sasuke, Sasuke wouldn't bat an eye, but when Naruto was severe…

Naruto sighed, he couldn't decide whether it was flattering to have such an influence over Sasuke, or to feel exasperated that he was given the burden of watching what he said to Sasuke, in fear that he would send the Uchiha off the edge. Naruto could insult Sasuke, and Sasuke wouldn't care, but when Naruto was serious, something happened to Sasuke, as if he broke down and couldn't handle Naruto's displeasure.

"I guess I should apologise" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Apologise to who?" A voice said, Naruto turned his head to see Konohamaru standing there, Naruto gave a forced small smile.

"Heh, no one…hey wait a minute!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, "You need to explain yourself about earlier! Transforming into Sasuke like that! It's you who needs to apologise!" Naruto proclaimed angrily, Konohamaru nervously tubbed the back of his head with a smile.

"Heh heh…about that…"

"And about you using it on enemies, do it again and I'll dismember you"

"Geez! I get it, no using Sasuke on enemies!" Konohamaru promised, a small silence followed until Konohamaru broke it "How about for personal use?" Naruto sent a heated glare in response, making Konohamaru gulp and hold his hands up in defence "Heh heh…joking, I swear" Konohamaru reassured.

Naruto looked forward and spaced out, not really acknowledging Konohamaru when he sat next to Naruto; as they both sat in the neutral silence, Konohamaru sat impatiently.

Because being an energetic child and sitting noiselessly was _not_ a good combination. Naruto chuckled softly, and smiled, still keeping his gaze in front of him.

"You're hopeless at keeping still" Naruto commented with a smile, Konohamaru pouted and folded his arms childishly.

"Hmpf! When did _you_ start acting all grown up?" Konohamaru huffed, Naruto chuckled and ruffled Konohamaru's hair.

"It's a part of growing up, you'll be doing it soon"

"Ehhh?! What's with this attitude? It's not like you at all! It's so weird…so calm and acting mysterious…ugh! It's creeping me out!" Konohamaru complained loudly, Naruto merely blinked and thought about what he said, _I guess I'm acting a little more mature than usual, but it's hard to act like a kid when dealing with complicated problems…_

"Just you wait Konohamaru, you'll be dealing with 'grown-up' problems soon enough" Naruto stated, Konohamaru screwed his face up in disgust.

"Ew, I don't mind transforming into girl, but liking one? Ew" Konohamaru cringed, Naruto chuckled and let his head fall back against the pillar, observing the sky above. Konohamaru groaned and once again began to complain, "Does that mean you are thinking about some like _that_?" Konohamaru asked, Naruto remained silent, but that seemed to be answer enough for him "Ew!"

"Hn…yeah ew…" Naruto laughed quietly, Konohamaru seemed to have a small pink blush as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"Um…so…" Konohamaru started, getting Naruto attention.

"Hm?" Naruto voiced, turning his head lazily to face Konohamaru who looked nervous.

"Um…who are you thinking about?" Konohamaru asked flustered, feeling embarrassed and sheepish about asking _those_ kind of questions. It was like asking you parents where babies came from, but even Konohamaru claimed to find it gross; he, like every kid, was curious.

"Can you keep a secret?" Naruto questioned, Konohamaru nodded his head and hopped positioned so he was kneeling and leaning forward keenly, excited to hear who Naruto was thinking about; Naruto looked back up the sky and replied "Sasuke" Konohamaru smirked and gave perverted snicker.

"Neh neh, you thinking about Sasuke, eh?" Konohamaru sniggered.

"Not in the way you're thinking" Naruto stated in a calm voice, not even caring what Konohamaru was implying. Naruto had dealt with it so much that it had lost its shock factor, also being faced with more important problems had put it all in perspective, that people shipping them wasn't that important. "It's just…" Naruto trailed off and sighed, he instead put a smile on his face and patted Konohamaru's head, "You're a little young to hear about these things, maybe when you're a little older"

"Aw what?! That's totally not fair, I am so old enough!"

"Noooooooo you're not, you're only 13, but it's fine, we'll talk about something else"

"Uh-uh!" Konohamaru refused, a lightbulb suddenly appearing over his head as he gave Naruto a devious smirk, "What is I _looked_ a little older?" Konohamaru asked evilly, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Don't even think about it" Naruto warned.

"OK!" Konohamaru chirped, making Naruto's eye widen, "Tsūjō no Sasuke!" A poof of smoke, and Konohamaru was revealed to be Sasuke. This time in his usual clothing; dark green army style trousers, tight black sleeveless turtle neck shirt and combat boots. Konohamaru was kneeling obediently, tilting his head at Naruto. "Hey dobe, what's going on inside that thick skull of yours?" Konohamaru asked in Sasuke's voice, Naruto flinched and turned his head away. Trying to ignore how it felt like Sasuke was _actually_ in front of him, "Dobe?"

"S-Stop it Konohamaru"

"Konohamaru? It's Sasuke, you idiot" Konohamaru scoffed, Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that he could do the same with his ears. Naruto flinched when he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder, "Naruto? Why are you ignoring me?" Konohamaru asked, Naruto looked at the hurt expression that was on 'Sasuke's' face.

"H-Hey! Don't look like that, that's not like Sasuke at a-all!" Naruto gulped, Konohamaru decided to take another approach and instead nuzzled into Naruto's neck. Naruto instantly tensed and felt uncomfortable.

"Naruto…" 'Sasuke' mumbled like a sweet whisper, "I love-"

"Finish that sentence and you ain't shitting right for a week" Naruto cautioned, Konohamaru snickered and removed himself.

"Heh, you really got a thing for Sasuke, don't cha?" Konohamaru teased, something snapped inside of Naruto, like the frustration and pressure of denying something between him and Sasuke finally seemed to break.

"You know what?! Yeah, fine, he's attractive, you happy?!" Naruto snapped, silencing Konohamaru. Naruto sighed and looked forward, running a hand through his hair. "Just because I think he's cute doesn't mean I like him like that, it just means I see what everyone sees! See? No big fucking deal!" Naruto cursed angrily, Konohamaru winced in fear; Naruto slammed his back against the wall and huffed. Konohamaru gulped and looked down nervously, Naruto bit the inside of his cheek "What? Don't have anything to say, smartass?" Naruto spat out.

"U-Um…" Konohamaru stuttered, Naruto just shook his head.

"Get out of Sasuke's form, _**now**_ " Naruto ordered, Konohamaru in flash switched back to his normal self, looking anxious.

"M-Maybe I should go…" Konohamaru mumbled, Naruto was starting to feel some regret and sighed.

"No…it's fine, look Konohamaru, I'm sorry, it's just that a few things are going on right now and I shouldn't have taken it out on you"

"I should be the one saying sorry, I shouldn't have provoked you like that, I…I just thought that maybe if I…then maybe…"

"I know, I know…you were trying to cheer me up, but its fine, seriously" Naruto reassured, patting Konohamaru's head, Konohamaru pouted in response, Naruto gave an apologetic look "I know what it's like to see someone important to you facing problems, especially when you don't understand, even more so when your just a kid"

"I'm not _that_ much of a kid! I drink milk!" Konohamaru tried, Naruto chuckled.

"Yes you are, but it doesn't matter, because you'll be dealing with this stuff when you are older"

"Ewww! Nii-chan!" Konohamaru whined, Naruto chuckled and looked up at the sky once again; absently listening to Konohamaru talk about random things. Naruto couldn't help but see the irony of it all, how it was usually Naruto blabbering to Sasuke while Sasuke paid little attention.

 _Sasuke…_

Naruto gave an inaudible sigh as his thoughts trailed back to Sasuke. Naruto thought about it a little longer until his guilt finally got the better of him, Naruto had excused himself from the conversation making Konohamaru pout. Naruto apologised and went off in search of Sasuke, hoping that Sasuke would accept his apology…

What Naruto didn't know was that today and the next two days were going to be hell.

Sasuke had been talking to Katsu the entire train ride, getting to know him and talking about himself. It was refreshing to be able to talk to someone without them wanting to kill you or get in your pants; though Jenny fit those requirements, her constant teasing about him and Naruto made her a little annoying; nevertheless Sasuke _could_ see a possible friendship between him and Jenny.

Sasuke kept glancing to the book that lay next to him, wanting nothing more than to rip it open and read it.

Could you blame him? It was a book about _him_ and _Naruto_! Him and Naruto! And if the author had wrote the characters with his and Naruto's personalities, then _surely_ it would be relevant to him and Naruto's relationship.

Sasuke's mind had been flickering to the blonde, thinking of how it had been left between those two. Sasuke sighed, putting his face in hand. Katsu noticed Sasuke's spike of unhappiness and leapt into brother mode.

"What's the matter, pint-size?"

"Stop calling me that"

"Stop being a pint-size" Katsu replied with a smirk, Sasuke sighed and looked out the window. Not really having the energy for a fight. Katsu frowned slightly at the lack of enthusiasm, tilting his head slightly, "It's not that bad of nickname, is it?" Katsu teased kindly, Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"It's not that, I'm just…" Sasuke sighed, trailing off.

"Is this about the ass?"

"Katsu…"

"I'm sorry, Naru-ass-to? Was that his name?" Katsu asked rhetorically, Sasuke rolled his eyes in response.

"Don't be mean to him, that's my job" Sasuke chuckled, "Besides, even though we were in a fight, chances are we're going to forget about it and move on, _so_ …"

"So?..."

"So…Iwantyoutwotogetalong" Sasuke rushed out, but Katsu caught it.

"What?! You want me to get along with the _asshole_ who made you feel like dirt? No way"

"He's not an asshole and he didn't make me feel like dirt" Sasuke corrected "He's someone who I've known longer than I can remember; he's been someone, as much as I hate to admit it, important in my life, and that's not about to change apparently so yeah, you have to get along with him"

"But-"

"Please?" Sasuke begged slightly "It would mean a lot to me, I want you two to get along" Sasuke stated, Katsu looked as if he was going to consider it but shook his head.

"Why does this idiot mean so much to you?"

"Because he's my best friend, and you're not allowed to call him an idiot; because 1, only _I'm_ allowed to call him an idiot, and two, he's actually not that bad"

"Somehow I doubt that asswipe-"

"Katsu" Sasuke interrupted with a warning tone.

"I'm just saying" Katsu replied nonchalantly "Besides, how do you expect _me_ to get along with an actual living _person_?" Katsu questioned. Sasuke, who wasn't exactly a social person, shrugged in response.

"Listen, I'm not really a people person either, but Naruto is actually a good guy"

"A good guy?" Katsu responded sceptically.

"Yes, he is actually" Sasuke defended.

"How?"

"Huh?"

"How is he a nice guy?" Katsu questioned, in response making Sasuke shift uncomfortably, Katsu noticed the sudden discomfort and raised an eyebrow "If it's so hard, then I assume it's because he's _not_ a good guy?" Katsu stated more as a fact then a question. Sasuke shook his head, leaning his arms on the table.

"I'm just…not used to complimenting people, even if they do deserve it" Sasuke explained, Katsu made a gesture with his hand saying 'Well go on then', Sasuke sighed quietly and looked out the window, like it would somehow give him an answer. "He's…" Sasuke started, imagining if the blonde was there with him "…stubborn" Sasuke stated with a smirk.

"Stubborn?"

"Yes, very, he's also really determined…protective, even if he hasn't met them he wants to play hero and save the day" Sasuke chuckled lightly, "He jumps into any situation, at the risk of himself, with no plan just because he doesn't think things through, but a lot of the time that actually has helped us…of course it also causes problems, but Naruto would then apologise profusely and try to make it up to us…" Sasuke gave a small smile, still gazing out the window, "He's truthful, he doesn't deceive people at all; you can see it in his eyes, his honesty…his eyes tells you everything…they're like burning sapphires…intense…" Sasuke trailed off, his eyes becoming hooded, "…I've never seen such eyes before…" Sasuke mumbled.

Katsu blinked, glancing at Sasuke then to the window, then back at Sasuke.

"Should I…leave you and the window alone?" Katsu enquired with a raised eyebrow, Sasuke blushed lightly and ripped his gaze from the window.

"N-No" Sasuke stuttered embarrassed, Katsu frowned, giving a disapproving look.

"Hmm, I don't like how you described him, I really should keep an eye on him…then again, I suppose you have an eye on his eyes by your description" Katsu spoke, not even in a joking manner.

"K-Katsu!" Sasuke exclaimed flustered.

"I'm just saying" Katsu replied nonchalantly "By the way, why do you keep glancing at that book like your life depends on it?" Katsu asked, looking plainly at Sasuke. Sasuke tensed and bit his lip out of habit, "Sasuke?"

"It's…complicated" Sasuke sighed, not really wanting to confess how the story was about him and Naruto.

"We got time" Katsu replied, leaning forward a bit. Sasuke tried to think of a way out of it when suddenly the train came to a halt. Sasuke smirked and shrugged at Katsu, getting up from his seat.

"Guess we don't" Sasuke retorted smugly, walking coolly down the carriage, Katsu chuckled and got up to grab his duffel bag.

"Wrong way, pint-size"

Naruto casually jogged down the mildly busy street, looking for signs of Sasuke. Asking a few friends along the way if anyone had spotted him. Even Sasuke's fangirls didn't know where he was. Naruto had decided that after half an hour of searching, he would go to the Uchiha compound and if he wasn't there, then he would start to get worried.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, determining that he probably was going to meet the Uchiha with a fight. Deeming this to be the inevitable conclusion, Naruto decided that if he had to argue with the Uchiha then he wouldn't do it on an empty stomach. Naruto didn't really have the patience to walk over to Ichiraku's and wait for his food, so he settled on buying some instant ramen instead.

Naruto was walking across the street when he bumped into someone midway. Both fell to the floor and groaned. Naruto shook his head to see a young blonde man, whose hair hung in loose ringlets, wearing a black pirate hat and carrying a duffel bag that had books coming out of it.

What Naruto didn't know is that _this_ is where the hell started.

"Oh, um, sorry" Naruto apologised, Katsu narrowed his eyes and growled, uninterested in the apology.

"Where did you learn to walk? Flightless bird academy?" Katsu hissed, Naruto blinked and was slightly taken aback by the insult. Naruto decided to try and make it up to him by picking up a fallen book and handing it to him. Katsu growled and snatched it off of Naruto "If you are as maladroit as you are ham-fisted, then I want you nowhere near my books" Katsu jeered, Naruto frowned slightly at the ungrateful response.

"Listen man, I have no idea what you just said, but I can tell it wasn't very nice, I'm sorry about your books, but they're just books-"

"Just books?!" Katsu bellowed, getting up and glowering at Naruto who cowered slightly.

"Um…"

"My books have more significance in their entire being than you do in your miniscule brain!" Katsu yelled, Naruto narrowed his eyes and got up to face the insulting man.

"I said I was sorry, what is your problem?" Naruto confronted, Katsu narrowed his eyes right back.

"The problem is, you Neanderthal, is that we only have so much precious time on this earth and _you_ are wasting mine!" Katsu retorted, Naruto in turn rolled his eyes and folded his arms, looking unimpressed and annoyed.

"Well, my apologises _princess_ , I didn't realise that you were sooo amazing!" Naruto scoffed, Katsu turned up his chin and gave an 'Hn' in response.

"It's not me that is so underdeveloped that he refers to _normal_ behaviour as being stuck-up"

"Are you calling me stupid?!"

"If the shoe fits" Katsu retorted, Naruto's eyes flashed red for a moment and glared at Katsu.

"Do you want to fucking go?" Naruto threatened, Katsu seemed unaffected by the threat and rolled his eyes.

"Of course, you're an imbecile so when you can't keep up mentally you respond with physical violence, it's a sad sight to see" Katsu replied smartly, Naruto gave a deadly and bitchy smile in return.

"Riiiight, it sounds like _you_ use a lot of fancy words because you can't fight for shit" Naruto countered smugly, Katsu's air of superiority seemed to drop and was replaced by a hostile one.

"I assure you, I can hold myself well in a fight" Katsu snarled, letting his duffel bag drop to the ground and cracking his neck.

"Sounds like a lot of bullshit to me" Naruto retorted, cracking his own knuckles menacingly and steeping forward.

"Hn, not only did you enter in a battle of the wits unarmed, but now your hanging yourself by challenging me physically" Katsu braved, stepping forward also. Both blondes pulled back their fists and were about to engage in a bloody fight, then all of a sudden they were stopped.

"What do you think you're doing?!" An angry voice called out, stomping over to both of the fired up males. They blinked as the fuming raven-haired boy stood in front of them, folding his arms and looking like a disapproving mother.

"Sasuke!" Both males exclaimed surprised, before looking at each other, "How do you know Sasuke? I asked first! Stop copying me!" They kept on shouting in unison, Sasuke gave an annoyed huff and slapped both of their heads, "Ow!"

"What the hell are you doing? Everyone is watching you!" Sasuke hissed, Katsu and Naruto looked around to see people spectating the argument, but went back to what they were doing when they realised they been caught watching, "What are you two doing?" Sasuke questioned furiously.

"How do you even know this guy, teme?" Naruto interrogated.

"Why are you associated with this fool, Sasuke?" Katsu grilled, Sasuke stood and looked between them.

"Um, well…" Sasuke voiced, completely caught off guard before composing himself, "Katsu, this is Naruto, Naruto this is Katsu" Sasuke answered, Katsu's eyes shot open, _THIS is the guy? THIS is Naruto? Oh hell no, he isn't getting anywhere NEAR Sasuke!..._ Katsu thought angrily, _Over my dead body!..._ Katsu growled slightly, his eyes filling with fire, "Katsu, I need to talk to Naruto for a sec"

"But-"

"Please?" Sasuke pleaded, Katsu sighed and nodded, _Wait! I can't leave Sasuke alone with this man, I need to put in place something that'll keep this guy away from Sasuke, but what?..._ "Katsu?" Sasuke voiced, _I got it…the perfect way to keep this pervert away from my precious little brother…_ Katsu grabbed Naruto's black shirt and pulled him forward, so Katsu's mouth was now near Naruto's ear.

"Keep your filthy paws off my _boyfriend_ " Katsu ordered quietly enough so that Sasuke couldn't hear.

"Katsu!" Sasuke snapped, Katsu let the shocked blonde go and walked away with a smug expression. Naruto stood silently as the information processed through his mind, _That was Sasuke's…boyfriend?..._ Naruto blinked, he didn't have time to think more about it when Sasuke stepped in front of him. "I guess we need to talk" Sasuke spoke, Naruto suddenly remembered how things were left between him and Sasuke and nodded.

"Yeah…guess we do" Naruto replied, it was silent for a moment, the only noise was the people of Konoha going about their day.

"Look, let's just…let's just forget about it, okay?" Sasuke sighed, Naruto blinked and felt a little surprise.

"Forget about it?" Naruto repeated, Sasuke shifted his weight and looked down to the ground, his arms still folded.

"Yeah…it's what we do best, isn't it?" Sasuke responded.

"Right…" Naruto agreed quietly, it was another moment of silence until Naruto spoke up, "So…Katsu, huh?" Sasuke looked up and nodded.

"Um, yeah, he's my-"

"Yeah, he told me" Naruto interrupted, not wanting to hear it coming from Sasuke, for some reason it made Naruto hurt a little on the inside. Sasuke nodded and assumed that was what Katsu had whispered in Naruto's ear, "Um…congrats" Naruto commended, forcing a smile, Sasuke tilted his head a little confused, but nodded.

"Er, thanks…" Sasuke replied awkwardly, because that's what the situation was.

Awkward. Awkward. Awkward. Awkward.

Sasuke couldn't stand the strange atmosphere around them and tried to get away.

"Um, I should probably go and get Katsu settled"

"Settled?"

"Oh yeah, he's moving in with me" Sasuke clarified.

 _Moving in with me…_

 _Moving in with me…_

 _Moving in with me…_

Naruto felt a strange ripping in his chest, and the horrible thudding of his heartbeat was all he could hear.

 _Moving in with me…_

 _Moving in with me…_

 _Moving in with me…_

He saw Sasuke's mouth moving, meaning he was speaking, but it was hard to listen when everything seemed to be pounding in his ears.

 _Moving in with me…_

 _Moving in with me…_

 _Moving in with me…_

What Sasuke had said was echoing through his mind, destroying anything else that wasn't engulfed in Sasuke's statement. Naruto gulped and felt like his whole world went black, the only thing keeping him standing was just plain will.

 _Moving in with me…_

 _Moving in with me…_

 _Moving in with me…_

Naruto felt like everything was crashing down on him, he tried to listen to distract himself from everything hurting, but he wasn't able to and was only brought out of his nightmarish orchestra when Sasuke called Naruto's name.

"Huh, what?" Naruto voiced confused, Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed.

"I _said_ I want you to play nice"

"Play nice?"

"Yes, with Katsu" Sasuke elucidated, Naruto felt another ripping in his chest, it wasn't as intense and it felt more angry this time, but Naruto saw the pleading look on Sasuke's face.

"I don't know Sasuke, he's kind of a dictator" Naruto stated.

"Don't be mean, dobe"

"Why do you think I added the 'tator'?" Naruto replied, making Sasuke laugh a little, Naruto smiled, for a moment forgetting all about Katsu.

"I'm serious, dobe, I want you two to get along, since you're probably going to be seeing each other a lot"

"But-"

"It would mean a lot to me" Sasuke stated softy, Naruto went silent at that remark and sighed.

"Fine" Naruto mumbled childishly, but it was worth it to see the smile on Sasuke's face.

"Thank you" Sasuke stated relieved, rolling his eyes, "Was that so hard?"

"Yes"

"Naruto…" Sasuke warned playfully, Naruto smirked cheekily in response.

"You know, if you're not doing anythi-"

"Sasuke!" Katsu called out, Naruto sighed as he was interrupted and Sasuke's attention was taken away. Sasuke nodded as Katsu began to walk over.

"I'm gonna go get him settled" Sasuke stated, Naruto nodded and watched Sasuke leave "See you, dobe" Sasuke remarked coolly, walking away casually, Naruto nodded and smiled dreamily.

"B-Bye teme" Naruto said with a lop-sided smile, waving goofily. Naruto's care-free expression was wiped right off when he sensed Katsu next to him. Katsu was leering evilly and chuckling.

"Yeah, he has to get me _settled_ " Katsu sneered smugly, "Can't wait for me and him to get _settled_ into that HUGE bed he has, you know, to celebrate" Katsu bragged "Can't even _wait_ to feel that little talented mouth again, mn-mn, it's _so_ good" Katsu smirked before leaning forward "He's really flexible you know…damn, I'm just thinking of all the little outfits he wears for me…my favourite is the little sex-kitten" Katsu chuckled maliciously, Naruto narrowed his eyes, but bit his tongue so he wouldn't say anything. Katsu walked off, catching up with Sasuke he put an arm around his shoulder. Naruto watched and turned away, another ripping feeling going through him.

Thoughts of what Katsu and Sasuke were doing, what they _had_ done…what they were _going_ to do. Naruto shook his head, _There's no way that Sasuke would dress-up for him…right?..._ Naruto thought, thinking of everything Katsu had told him. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed and decided to pay Sakura a visit. She was the only one he felt like he could talk to now.

"Sasuke has a boyfriend!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura opened the door, Sakura blinked as Naruto walked pass her.

"Well hello to you too, Naruto" Sakura stated sarcastically as she shut the door, Naruto groaned as he flopped on Sakura's couch. Naruto looked left and right confused.

"Hey, where's your parents?"

"They're visiting family for the week, what are you talking about Sasuke has a boyfriend?" Sakura questioned, walking over to Naruto who groaned.

"What it sounds like, he _has_ a boyfriend" Naruto stated, laying his forearm over his face.

"Maybe it's just a misunderstanding, maybe he's not-"

"I met him and he told me"

"Okay, well, maybe Sasuke has a boyfriend" Sakura admitted, she sat on the couch and looked at Naruto's sprawled out body, "Maybe it's just a fling, they're probably not even serious-"

"They're moving in together"

"Okay, well, maybe they are serious" Sakura admitted, she sighed and looked sympathetically towards Naruto "I sorry, Naruto" Sakura stated compassionately, Naruto shot up and looked at Sakura bewildered.

"Don't be sorry! I'm not sorry, I don't even care! Do you care? Because I don't! I don't care! Pfft, why would I care?! It's not like I care! Why do you care?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm it, Nardo" Sakura reassured, "Look like you was having a damn stroke, geez, relax…" Sakura calmed, Naruto groaned and let himself fall back; huffing as his back met the couch.

"I have no idea what's going on with me today, first Riku, then _this_ guy shows up…" Naruto sighed and fisted his golden hair "I feel like I've been separated from Sasuke, it's like I don't even know him sometimes" Naruto spoke, letting his eyes close "He didn't even tell me that he was in a serious relationship, I thought that I was the one person he could talk to" Naruto sighed again as Sakura frowned empathetically "I guess not…" Naruto murmured, shrugging half-heartedly.

"Naruto, you know that Sasuke values you over anyone else, this _boyfriend_ ain't got nothing on you, you know more about Sasuke then you do yourself" Sakura comforted, Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling above "Trust me, it's just a rough patch you guys are going through, you'll be back to fighting each other in no time" Sakura reassured, Naruto sighed quietly and nodded.

"I guess you're right…I just wish that he would talk to me"

"He's ignoring you?"

"No, he's just not talking honestly with me, he wants to forget everything that happened that would cause anything awkward, it's frustrating not being able to get him to talk to me"

"Then make him"

"What?"

"Make him talk to you"

"But how-"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out" Sakura winked before getting up and clapping her hands together "Alright it's late and I'm tired, come on"

"Alright alright, I get the message" Naruto stated, getting up from the couch, but Sakura bonked him on the head, "Wha…?" Naruto voiced puzzled.

"I said it's late and _somebody_ has to make sure that you don't break down and crying about how Sasuke's with another man now" Sakura joked, Naruto chuckled and fell back against the couch.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled gratefully, Sakura threw a nearby blanket and pillow at the boy.

"Night, and oh! Please don't wake up too early, momma needs her sleep" Sakura requested, Naruto nodded and laughed.

"Got it" Naruto promised, Sakura gave one last smile and left for her room. Naruto huffed and flopped back down onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling. _So what if Sasuke has a boyfriend?...it's not like he's going to forget about me…_

…

 _No way has Sasuke dressed up for him; he was_ _ **totally**_ _bluffing…_

…

 _Right?..._

…

 _I wonder what he wears…_

…

 _Katsu mentioned a 'sex-kitten', but I never would have pegged Sasuke as the type for dress-up, especially something like that…_

…

 _Maybe…a maid's outfit? He'd look good in that…or female clothing…even a school girl outfit, which would be good…_

…

 _Wait?! The fuck am I thinking?_

…

 _Screw it, no one can hear or see my thoughts, who cares?_

…

 _I didn't think Sasuke was that kinky, hmm…kinky and Sasuke don't mix…or do they? Sasuke_ _ **does**_ _seem to like being dominated…_

…

 _Is it just clothing that he wears that's kinky? I can't imagine Sasuke using toys like that…_

…

 _Wait! I heard about people like this! They seem all shy and innocence, seemingly oblivious to kinky things like that, and then BAM! They're horny, repressed sex demons…_

…

 _Hm, I don't think Sasuke is a horny, repressed sex demon though, Jiraiya would've picked up on it and told me…_

…

 _Fuck._

…

 _I bet Sasuke is having sex with that bastard right now…_

…

 _Damn it! Of all the people Sasuke had to fall for it had to be this guy!_

Sasuke gave a sigh of relief as he flopped onto his black couch, finally happy to be in his loose black shorts and loose black t-shirt; and finally happy to be able to relax after the stressful day he had. Katsu chuckled as he sat more gracefully on a chair across Sasuke.

"Tired?" Katsu chuckled, in response Sasuke made a strangled which roughly translated into 'Yeah'. Katsu smiled and gazed at his little brother, happy and grateful to be united with him. Katsu internally sighed, revisiting his earlier decision toward Naruto. _Perhaps I was too rash, I was a little explicit with details on my 'relationship' with Sasuke…if Sasuke found out then he'd be furious…_ Katsu supposed, looking at Sasuke's exhausted body.

Katsu had to admit his first impression on Naruto wasn't exactly positive, but whatever it was, he would have to hide it from Sasuke. Sasuke had begged him to get along with Naruto, claiming that he was his best friend. Katsu couldn't possibly upset Sasuke, even if it meant sucking up and playing nice with the blonde idiot.

 _Maybe I should confess that I'm not actually Sasuke's boyfriend…let Sasuke lead his own love life…_ Katsu pondered, he looked over to Sasuke who gave a cute smile, something akin to a child's one, _Fuck that shit, I need to protect this kid…_ Katsu concluded as Sasuke continued to smile obliviously.

"So?" Sasuke voiced, bringing Katsu out of his thoughts.

"So what, pint-size?"

"So what do you think of Naruto?" Sasuke asked a little nervous, biting his lip out of habit.

"He's a fucking monkey" Katsu answered, making Sasuke put a fist to his mouth to stop laughing.

"He's not that bad"

"He bloody threatened me"

"Don't act like the victim, I know you riled him up too" Sasuke smirked, Katsu opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it, knowing he had no smart remark to return. Sasuke sat up and placed his face in hand, "He's agreed to get along with you, and I hope you do the same"

"I'll be civil, doesn't mean I'll be nice" Katsu stated, Sasuke chuckled and glanced back at the book that laid on the table, _That book…_ "I suggest you get to reading that, if you're so keen" Katsu spoke up, Sasuke nodded dumbly and watched as Katsu got up from the chair and walked passed Sasuke, ruffling his raven hair along the way "Night, pint-size" and with that Katsu had gone off to his room.

Sasuke kept looking at the book and bit his lip, _I wonder…I wonder how much that man saw of our fight, did he see me return to Konoha? Or did he just see the fight? Did he see the middle? End? What did this man see?!..._ Sasuke pondered, Sasuke reached out hesitantly to the book and picked it up. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the thick book. Sasuke's eyes trailed over the large title.

 **Chapter one: Valley of the end**

 **The water cascades down the gravelly rock, making way down the essence of stone with a never-ending purpose. Monuments stand tall and proud, over-looking the peaceful lake; the swaying trees and the softly singing wind. Each form of life spectating the naturistic scene before them. Their life. Their home. But something interrupted the peace, something disrupts the atmosphere. New forms of life are thrown into the lap of tranquillity.**

 **A disturbance.**

 **A crashing sound erupts from the sky, and with it, two boys. Both land on the water like delicate dancers on a stage; covered in perspiration, dripping in fortitude. Panting and gasping for air, the ruins of a past battle.**

 **The first boy. A revengeful spirit, hell-bent on the destruction of another at the cost of himself; due to a silent promise made by a man with no voice. Spiky black hair as dark as his eyes, which retained no form of emotion; yet burned with a passion in front of the other boy. Something akin to hunger. His skin pale as fresh milk, yet glowed like the moon. Minor grazes and wounds tainting the porcelain skin.**

 **His name, Rozu Okami.**

 **As if created to oppose the raven-haired boy, the other boy stood just as abused and assaulted. Golden blonde hair, that rivalled the sun itself, hung over cerulean eyes; equally as bright and brilliant. Sparkling with feeling, imitating waves of powerful emotions. Sun-kissed skin and an aura like angels, innocence and purity.**

 **His name, Taiyo Kitsune.**

 _Damn…_ Sasuke thought as he read the powerful introduction, _It describes us so…accurately, how did this guy get all this just by watching us…_ Sasuke wondered. Shaking his head he concentrated on the book.

" **Okami, return back to the village! Return to Lapiz with me!" Kitsune cried out desperately, Okami turned his head away, the wind blowing through his ebony hair.**

" **I can't…" Okami whispered out, the tense moment ever-building between the boys "Don't you understand? There is nothing for me back there, I must go"**

" **I'm here, I'm what you have back at Lapiz! What of your sister? Who will look after her?" Kitsune shouted, Okami's breath hitched and gained a tear in his detached black orbs.**

" **My sister…my sister will grow strong in Lapiz, but I won't, I can't stay here! My promise to my-" But Okami was interrupted when Kitsune appeared in front of him in a flash, caressing Okami cheek. Okami turned his head, a light blush peppering his cheeks.**

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at what the book displayed.

"Okay…little weird and cheesy,,,, totally different from what happened, but okay…" Sasuke mumbled to himself, thinking that maybe it wasn't what it seemed and continued to read.

" **And what of your promise to me, Okami? Did you forget?" Kitsune whispered sweetly, gazing over the blushing boy who refused to meet his gaze.**

" **Don't remind me! I was a fool when I said that" Okami cried out flustered, Kitsune forced Okami to look at him. Kitsune held Okami's face with both hands, eyes hooded as he gazed passionately into the ebony eyes.**

" **Then I'm a bigger fool for falling for it…and falling for something else…"**

Wait what? Sasuke blinked.

" **K-Kitsune…" Okami stuttered as Kitsune leaned forward.**

" **Okami…" Kitsune whispered, leaning forward and finally-**

Sasuke slammed the book shut with his face burning scarlet, staring at the book as if it was talking to him. He let it fall out his hands and hit the couch, he shuffled back and held his knees to his chest. His eyes stuck to the crimson book, acting like the book was on fire. He took in a shaky breath and let it out.

What the hell.

That was all that was going through Sasuke's mind.

What the hell.

 _How could someone write that about us?_

What the hell.

 _Why did he write that?_

What the hell.

 _Why do I want to read on?_

Sasuke froze at that last scary thought, he released his knees and crawled towards the book. Curiosity and fear coursing through him, he bit his lip as he slowly held the book. He stayed in a kneeling position and slowly opened the book. Sasuke peeked inside and read on.

" **Okami…" Kitsune whispered, leaning forward and finally…**

 _Finally what?..._ Sasuke thought, forcing himself to read on.

 **Finally…rested his forehead against the other boy's.**

" **Okami, please come back, you're like brother to me, you're the most important person to me" Kitsune pleaded, Okami scoffed and shook his head lightly.**

" **I don't think your girlfriend would like it if you said that" Okami chuckled, Kitsune smiled at the commented and bit his lip slightly.**

" **So…?"**

" **So what?"**

" **You know what" Kitsune replied, Okami sighed and closed his eyes.**

" **I'll…come back…"**

" **Thank god"**

" **But only if you stop touching me, I don't like it when people touch me" Okami complained, Kitsune chuckled and nodded, removing himself from Okami.**

" **Deal…" Kitsune promised, "By the way, your sister has been terrified, you might want to go and comfort her" Kitsune advised, Okami nodded and sighed.**

" **She's probably really scared…I shouldn't have left Dana…"**

" **Dana will be fine, you just need to reassure her" Kitsune stated, Okami nodded and walked across the water.**

" **Come on, we have some explaining to do…" Okami smirked flirtatiously, giving a naughty wink to Kitsune who smirked in response.**

" **Yeah…I guess we do…"**

 **End of chapter one**

Sasuke sat in silent shock, realising that the boys _didn't_ kiss and that they just seemed to be friends. Sasuke frowned at the 'flirtatious smirk' and 'naughty wink' that his character had given. The character representing Sasuke seemed a little too emotional, a little too lenient; not to mention flirty.

But maybe Sasuke read it…wrong? Then again how can you read a book wrong?. The entire scene was brought down rather mildly, not the emotional rollercoaster that him and Naruto had endured. Though it was a good way to start a book.

Sasuke yawned and stretched; he laid down and sighed contently. But right now he would sleep, because he was tired as hell. Sasuke's eyelids became heavy as he tried to stay awake to get to his room, but right now his couch seemed _way_ too comfortable to leave at that moment….

Annnnnd Sasuke was out like a light.

Concluding day 1 of the hell for Uzumaki Naruto. Only going to get worse the next day…

 **Fiiiiiinished! Yay! What do you think of the whole 'Valley of the end' book? I was going for cheesy, was it cheesy? Hopefully. Anyway! Please review! I want to know if Katsu is a character you liked, a big bro for Sasuke! Next chapter will be about the next day of hell and** _ **probably**_ **the third and final day of hell. Well, review please and tell me what you think! Moshi Mosh!.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't know if you'll like this one or not….meh, we'll see, alright, I was cut off from my computer for 2 weeks so that's why the this one and the last one came out late, sorry; but if it's any consolation, I'm going to put in motion the** _ **actual**_ **Narusasu! .! Yay! Alright, enjoy!**

 **On with the story!**

"Up you get!" A voice chirped loudly, Naruto groaned and shook his head, the voice piercing through his peaceful sleep.

Starting day two of hell.

"Come on, you need to go and fight for your love" The voice said again, Naruto hazily opened his eyes. Naruto tilted his head and let out a small sigh. He saw Sakura standing over him with a confident smile.

"What?" Naruto voiced confused.

"You need to go and claim your true love!"

"…" Naruto just blinked and attempted to adjust to the morning, Naruto placed his hand on his face and rubbed away the sleep. He took in a deep breath and let it out, preparing himself for the craziness of life; starting with his insane pink-haired friend, "Okay, I'm ready, what?" Naruto questioned, Sakura grinned.

"You said Sasuke has a boyfriend now, right?"

"Thanks for reminding me, go on"

"Well, you need to change that!" Sakura exclaimed, Naruto sighed and sat up, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused, Sakura tutted and made a gesture.

"Sasuke!" Sakura stated as if it was the most obvious thing, Naruto shrugged, not understanding her, "Sasuke! He _has_ a boyfriend now!" Sakura huffed, Naruto blinked, his eyes still hooded and hazy.

"I'm know, in fact I told you that" Naruto replied, Sakura groaned and grabbed Naruto's shoulders.

"And. You. Need. To. Change. That!" Sakura said, shaking Naruto's back and forth.

"What? Why would I do that?" Naruto responded incredulously, Sakura huffed and put her hands on her hips.

" _Because!_ " Sakura started, rolling her eyes "You should be the person moving in with Sasuke, not that guy!" Sakura finished, Naruto groaned and fell back, placing a hand over his eyes.

"Sakura-chan, it's too early in the morning for this" Naruto countered, Sakura took no notice of the tone and folded her arms.

"I'm just saying, if you don't do something soon then maybe Sasuke will end up marrying the guy"

"So?"

"Then they'll have kids!"

"So?"

"You really don't see where I'm going with this?" Sakura motioned, Naruto removed the hand from his face and sat up on his elbows.

"Look, if Sasuke is happy with this guy, who am I to change that?" Naruto stated almost reluctantly, Sakura bit her nail and tried to think of a way to motivate him. Sakura had a lightbulb flash above her head and a smirk made its way onto her face.

"Well…what if Sasuke _isn't_ happy with this guy?" Sakura started, catching Naruto's attention "I mean…nah, forget it"

"What?"

"No no, I mean, if you're _sure_ that Sasuke's happy…"

"Well, I didn't know for _sure_ " Naruto responded, _Got him…_ Sakura thought to herself.

"If this guy isn't right for Sasuke, then it might break his little heart…" Sakura suggested, making Naruto shift uncomfortably, thinking about that possibility " _Or…"_

"Or?"

"Or _maybe_ they don't break up, they stay together forever, and _that_ means…" Sakura trailed off, Naruto stared at Sakura wanting her to finish.

"Means what?"

"It means that they stay in a loveless relationship forever..." Sakura gave a fake sigh and shook her head "Poor Sasuke, stuck in a horrible relationship like that…and who knows? Maybe this guy is abusive-" Sakura implied, seeing Naruto shot up at that last statement, Naruto looked like he was figuring something out, before he made a decision.

"Say…that what you said is true…"

"Mm-hm"

" _Someone_ has to make sure that doesn't happen…"

"Right"

"And _maybe_ I could be that someone" Naruto shrugged, Sakura nodded innocently and grinned as Naruto got up and went into her bathroom, "Hey, Sakura-chan! Do you have-"

"Cologne?" Sakura answered, taking the bottle out of the bag she got this morning just for this purpose.

"Um, I was gonna say a spare tooth brush…" Naruto replied, Sakura cursed quietly to herself and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Yeah, well….ya stank!" Sakura called out, trying to come up with an excuse to why she bought it, other than she wanted Naruto to wear it for Sasuke. Naruto popped his head out of the bathroom and raised an eyebrow.

"I do?"

"Yeah, um, take a shower or something!" Sakura ordered.

"Um…"

"Pass me your key and I'll go get your toothbrush, okay?"

"Okay…" Naruto voiced, "Just get me some clean clothes while you're over there" Naruto requested as he shut the bathroom door. Sakura smirked and chuckled evilly to herself.

"Oh don't worry Nardo, I'll get you clothes…" Sakura mumbled to herself, "Yes I will…"

…

Naruto stood there in a white towel around his waist, eyebrow raised and arms folded as he observed the clothes that Sakura had got him.

"I don't…remember buying these clothes"

"I do" Sakura lied, Naruto looked disbelieving at Sakura, looking for an answer "What? It's not like I chose bad clothes"

"You chose clothes that weren't mine"

"What? You think I just _went_ out, bought _new_ clothes, brought them _here_ , and _lie_ to your face about it like some _crazy_ lady?" Sakura scoffed, Naruto blinked and gestured at the shirt.

"The price tag is still attached" Naruto pointed out, Sakura blinked and opened her mouth to speak.

"It's…apart of the shirt…" Sakura fibbed terribly, Naruto tried to hold back a laugh and nodded.

"Even the part where it says today's date?"

"Just put the god damn clothes on" Sakura snapped, turning around embarrassed, Naruto laughed and shook his head. Looking over what Sakura had bought him. A tight black t-shirt, black belt and loose light blue knee-length shorts. There was nothing particularly wrong with the clothing, he just didn't know why Sakura bought him new ones.

Naruto was about to get dressed when saw Sakura casually sitting across him in a chair, his eyes looked to the side and looked back at Sakura.

"Um, hi?"

"Yo" Sakura replied, Naruto blinked and made a gesture with his hand.

"Privacy?"

"Yeeeeah, you're not getting that"

"Excuse me?" Naruto responded, Sakura nodded her head.

"You got to see my chest, so I get to see what you're packing" Sakura explained, Naruto's eyes widened at the statement, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"What?!"

"You heard me, noooow drop 'em!" Sakura laughed, Naruto stared disbelievingly at Sakura who retained her mischievous grin.

"Are you serious?" Naruto questioned, folding his arms, Sakura nodded.

"Yup, fair is fair" Sakura stated, Naruto sighed and shook his head, he reached for his black briefs when he suddenly heard crunching. He looked up and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Are you eating popcorn?" Naruto questioned, Sakura shrugged and continued to eat her snack that came out of nowhere.

"Gotta enjoy the show" Sakura defended nonchalantly, "Now Nardo, I heard you can't pay rent, and I know a way, if you know what I mean" Sakura joked, Naruto couldn't help but snicker, placing and hand on his forehead.

"Oh what way do you know?" Naruto replied in a girly voice.

"Bowchicka-wow-wow" Sakura sang, Naruto burst out laughing, and shook his head, _Fair's fair…_ Naruto thought. Naruto let his towel drop, and so did Sakura's smile. Naruto decided to pay her no attention and picked up his briefs, "Um…can I ask you a question Naruto?"

"Shoot"

"Why does Sai make small penis jokes to you?"

"Dunno" Naruto shrugged, pulling the briefs up.

"Because…he makes those jokes, but…you're very…um…"

"Thank you, pervert-chan" Naruto smiled, Sakura blushed slightly and turned her head away.

"I-I'm just saying…" Sakura stuttered "…y-you're well developed, well done"

"You're congratulating me?" Naruto asked as he pulled up the shorts, buttoning them as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Listen, as a female I know the average size, and you seem to be…above average" Sakura complimented, Naruto slowly nodded his head, picking up the shirt and raising it above his head, "You know what, I don't understand why you don't have a girl _or_ boy, apart from the fact that you belong with Sasuke" Sakura stated as she saw Naruto's abs flex as he put on the flattering shirt.

"You say that like I've never had a girlfriend before" Naruto stated, pulling down the shirt.

" _Your_ girlfriends have all been crazies" Sakura scoffed, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Not all of them, just Anna"

"AND Tina"

"Yes, _and_ Tina" Naruto repeated, shuddering from the memory "I'll admit, she was bap-shit crazy" Naruto chuckled, Sakura placed her face in hand and mumbled something under her breath, "What was that?"

"I said that you have a thing for girls with dark hair and dark eyes" Sakura stated, Naruto picked up the belt and began to thread it through the loops.

"What? I don't have a thing for girls with dark hair and dark eyes" Naruto frowned confused.

"You're right, just girls who look like Sasuke" Sakura scoffed, rolling her eyes as he sat back and folded her arms.

"I do not" Naruto denied.

"Tina, Anna, Rachel, fucking Casey! They all had dark hair and dark eyes!" Sakura exclaimed, Naruto shook his head and picked up his blue stone necklace.

"Scarlet didn't have dark hair"

"Oh _please_! You didn't know she existed until she dyed her hair black!" Sakura accused, Naruto froze when he realised that was true.

"I didn't think I had a type…"

"Yeah, Sasuke!" Sakura called out, Naruto chuckled and shook his head. He sat on her couch and ran a hand through his damp hair, accidently slicking it back.

"You make it sound like I prey on girls with dark hair and dark eyes" Naruto chuckled, Sakura shrugged.

"You're hardly a predator when it comes to women, I mean, I doubt you've even been in a threesome" Sakura joked, but Naruto went silent, Sakura raised an eyebrow and stared at Naruto "Nardo?" Sakura voiced, Naruto remained silent and just gazed blankly in front of him. Sakura gasped and sat forward with the biggest grin, "You've been in a threesome!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"It was an accident!"

"How the fuck do you fuck two people by accident?" Sakura cried incredulously, Naruto sighed and attempted to explain.

"Well, a month or two after me and Tina broke up, me and Rachel just got together"

"Right"

"We were chilling at my place, then suddenly Tina burst in and went crazy when she saw Rachel"

"Uh-huh"

"They started arguing who was best for me, then the subject got onto sex, both of them claiming they were better at pleasing me or something stupid like that"

"And?"

"And then they wanted to prove who was better…so…" Naruto trailed off, Sakura gave a snort of laughter and shook her head.

"And you just let it happen?" Sakura laughed, Naruto blushed and gave an embarrassed scowl.

"What was I supposed to do? Say 'No thank you, I don't want to have sex with two hot girls who are also crazy?'" Naruto asked rhetorically, Sakura chuckled and sat back.

"Why you break up with Rachel anyway? I liked her" Sakura enquired, Naruto groaned and sat back.

"Promise not to say anything?"

"Alright" Sakura promised, Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"She broke up with _me_ , because she thought that…" Naruto trailed off, Sakura remained patient and waited for Naruto to finish, "…that I was cheating on her with Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled, Sakura opened her mouth to comment, but shut it because of the warning look Naruto gave her. "Which is crazy! I would never cheat"

"Meh, I never liked her"

"I thought you just said you liked her"

"I'm a woman, I change opinions" Sakura stated, Naruto shook his head and stood up.

"Alright, I better get going if I want to make sure Sasuke doesn't ruin his life" Naruto said casually, stretching and walking towards the door "I'll report to you later, see ya"

"Later, Nardo" Sakura waved, Naruto opened the door and saw Hinata, who was about to knock the door.

"Oh, hey Hinata"

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun" Hinata greeted, Sakura hopped up instantly and ran to the door, practically kicking Naruto out and dragging Hinata in.

"That's great Naruto, bye!" Sakura exclaimed, slamming the door, Naruto blinked and chuckled. Walking down to the street, he decided to find out where Sasuke was, _Somewhere with Katsu I bet…_ Naruto scowled, oh yeah, he was _never_ going to forget that name. He needed to know as much about his enemy as possible.

Katsu sneezed, _Is someone thinking about me?..._ Katsu thought to himself, he shook his head and brought his attention to the sleepy Uchiha in front of him. Sasuke sat across the kitchen counter, yawning as his face rested on his hand. Katsu chuckled as he watched Sasuke's eyes close lightly.

"Don't go to sleep again, pint-size"

"Mm-hm" Sasuke responded, Katsu chuckled and began to make breakfast for him and Sasuke.

"Why did you go to sleep on the couch anyway?" Katsu asked, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and shrugged.

"I…ended up reading the book a lot more than I should of" Sasuke answered, not exactly lying, but not the truth either. Katsu simply shook his head.

"Not healthy, pint-size" Katsu tutted, Sasuke scoffed in return.

"Says the one who is obsessed with books" Sasuke teased.

"At least I go to sleep at a respectable hour, _and_ I actually get to my bed" Katsu replied, Sasuke made a non-committal sound in response. A comfortable silence casting over, the only sound was soft humming from Sasuke and Katsu cooking breakfast. The calm and peaceful atmosphere almost therapeutic.

Katsu poured some liquid into a small handless cup, he placed some powder and bits of dried fruit in the drink; mixing it in together and pushed it towards Sasuke.

"What's this?"

"Herbal tea, and not that discounted artificial sad excuse of a refreshment, _proper_ herbal tea" Katsu explained, Sasuke took the cup and gracefully raised it to his lips. Taking in the hot liquid, he felt his taste-buds agree with the sensual taste.

"Mm, this is nice" Sasuke complimented calmly, Katsu gave a satisfied 'Hn' in return, placing breakfast on the plates.

"This is a traditional Gecia breakfast" Katsu introduced, moving the plate in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looked down to see an apple gracefully cut into pieces, a perfect circle of natural yoghurt; a sliver of honey and a portion of rice with cinnamon bits infused. Sasuke blinked and admired the beautiful portrayal of food.

"This looks amazing" Sasuke mumbled, Katsu began to eat his own breakfast.

"It's also healthy, not like the crap you have in your cupboards" Katsu stated "How much ramen does one person need?" Katsu asked, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Huh? Oh, that's Naruto's" Sasuke replied casually, Katsu froze and looked up at Sasuke.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, sometimes we come from a mission really late and I just let him stay here, or when he had to hide from his crazy ex-girlfriends in the past" Sasuke explained, "So he stored some ramen here, saying that next time he didn't want to starve" Sasuke finished, eating his food. Katsu stared blankly, a hurricane of anger swirling within, but kept it hidden.

"I see…"

"Besides, when we make love, he gets hungry" Sasuke remarked nonchalantly, Katsu's eyes popped out of his skull, choking on air.

"What?!"

"Joking, calm down" Sasuke reassured, putting his hands up to gesture that he needed to chill. Katsu calmed his breathing and let out a puff of air.

"I didn't think you were one to make jokes regarding that nature"

"I'm not, but if it causes reactions like that, then I'm definitely going to continue; if fact, I see why Sai does it" Sasuke mused, drinking from his cup.

"You seem to be in high spirits" Katsu observed, seeing that Sasuke was in a good mood. Sasuke nodded his head lightly and gave a noise that sounded like 'Hn', "Any particular reason?" Katsu enquired, Sasuke bit his lip out of habit.

"You're going to think it's dumb, mostly because it is" Sasuke replied, Katsu frowned slightly and leaned forward on his forearms.

"I won't laugh" Katsu encouraged, Sasuke chewed on his bottom lip and looked to the side.

"It's stupid, but…" Sasuke trailed off, biting his lip again "…it's nice to wake up with someone there…" Sasuke mumbled embarrassed, Katsu blinked and smiled; ruffling Sasuke's hair.

"You're too cute for your good"

"S-Shut up!" Sasuke stuttered, Katsu chuckled and retracted his hand.

"After you finish breakfast we can go out, we can't stay cooped up in here all day"

"Why?" Sasuke stated, making Katsu chuckle.

"You know I would love to avoid the world at all costs, but it's best to get some fresh air and besides if I'm going to stay here for a while I should probably get to know the village's structure"

"Open a window and buy a map, there, now we don't need to go out" Sasuke responded in a deadpan voice, Katsu rolled his eyes and smacked Sasuke's on the head lightly.

"Don't get smart with me, eat your food and get ready" Katsu ordered playfully, Sasuke grumbled and continued to eat his food. When he was done he went upstairs and got ready. Sasuke picked out a simple long sleeved black t- shirt, white knee-length shorts and fingerless gloves. Sasuke walked out his room and meet Katsu's disapproving gaze.

"What?"

"Change" Katsu ordered, Sasuke made a confused expressed and looked down at himself.

"Why? Do I not look right?"

"That's the problem, you're not allowed to look that good" Katsu stated, Sasuke blinked and chuckled, walking pass Katsu.

"Thank you, but I'm sure I won't get jumped"

"If you do, you're grounded"

"Deal" Sasuke replied. They walked out of the Uchiha compound, seeing the new day shining over. They walked into the village's main street, so Sasuke could teach Katsu where everything was. Three hours later, in the middle of explaining, Sasuke stopped as his eyes zoomed in on a certain blonde who was coolly leaning outside a shop.

Sasuke blinked and by instinct walked over, Katsu voiced a word of concern, but was ignored as Sasuke was drawn to Naruto. Naruto turned his head and gave a small grin when he saw Sasuke; as Sasuke finally approached him he gave Naruto a look over. Blushing ever so lightly at Naruto's wet hair that was slicked back, _Damn it…stupid blonde…_ Sasuke thought, hating the blonde fetish he retained.

"Hey, teme" Naruto greeted casually, a smirk in place that would melt anyone. Sasuke kept his composure, ignoring the weird flutter that he felt.

"Hey…" Sasuke replied dreamily, Naruto's smile dropped when he saw Katsu approaching them.

"Great, he's here" Naruto remarked, Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave a small smile.

"Yes, he's here, and _you_ said you were going to get along" Sasuke reminded, Naruto mumbled something under his breath as Katsu approached and put an arm around Sasuke, resting his arm on Sasuke's shoulder. Katsu gave a smug look as Naruto narrowed his eyes towards him.

"Oh hey, er, what's your name again?" Katsu asked insincerely, Sasuke gave him an irritated look.

"Katsu…" Sasuke voiced in a warning tone, Katsu sighed and turned his head to the side.

"…hi, Naruto" Katsu mumbled begrudgingly, Naruto did the same and turned his head away.

"Hey Katsu" Naruto grumbled out, a moment passed where Sasuke internally begged the universe to prevent these guys from fighting.

"Now that we have said our hello's we can move on" Katsu suggested, Sasuke gave a small glare towards him for the comment, Naruto looked back at the two and tried to take matters into his own hands. "Besides, Sasuke was just showing me around the village, you know, so I might be able to familiarise with it, since I'm going to be here for a _long_ time" Katsu stated, purposely to annoy Naruto.

"I understand, I can easily imagine you getting lost, so I suppose you _do_ need Sasuke to walk you around like a bitch" Naruto retorted.

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped.

"What? I'm just saying he needs to be shown around like a _dog_ " Naruto remarked innocently, Katsu growled.

" _Actually_ , I have completely acquired a sense of direction within the village" Katsu showed off.

"Oh really now?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes" Katsu answered with a smug expression, assuming he won.

"Well then, I guess you don't need Sasuke anymore to guide you and _I_ can hang out with him" Naruto replied with a fake grin, Katsu's own smug smirk had dropped as he realised he played right into Naruto's hand, Sasuke chuckled and tilted his head up at Katsu.

"He's got you there, Katsu" Sasuke stated with an impressed smile, releasing himself from Katsu and standing in front of Naruto. While Sasuke appreciated the smart move on Naruto's behalf, Katsu did not. Katsu a step forward, so he was standing behind Sasuke.

"Yeah, well, **I** was hanging out with him first" Katsu stated.

"Yeah, well, **I** want to hang out with him now" Naruto replied.

"Maybe you should back off" Katsu remarked threateningly.

"Maybe you should" Naruto growled.

"Okay, maybe you should _both_ calm down" Sasuke said standing in between them, putting a hand on their chests to keep them separated. They glared silently at each other before Sasuke tried to keep the peace "How about we all just hang out?" Sasuke suggested, both boys gave one final glare before grumbling in agreement.

"Uchiha-san! I was just looking for you, could you possibly sign off on these papers?" A random ninja called, Sasuke nodded.

"I'll be back in a sec" Sasuke stated taking a few steps forward, before looking back at both males, "And please don't kill each other" Sasuke begged before walking over to the ninja and sighing off on a few reports. Katsu looked at Naruto who seemed to be locked onto Sasuke and leaned forward.

"It doesn't matter if I know this village like the back of my hand, all I need to know is where Sasuke's bedroom is" Katsu remarked, Naruto scowled and ignored Katsu and his shit-eating grin. Sasuke returned a moment later and looked between them.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Sasuke asked, _Kill him…_ Both Naruto and Katsu thought in unison, Sasuke sighed as if he read their minds loud and clear, "I'm kind of hungry, do you want to get something to eat?" Sasuke questioned, both boys seem to be able to agree and began to walk.

"How about Watame?" Naruto voiced, gesturing the Watame stand, Katsu screwed his face up in response.

"I'd like to live past 30, thank you" Katsu remarked, looking at the fried pieces of food with disgust, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"If it's any consolation, you look 30" Naruto insulted, Sasuke sighed he watched them glare at each other.

"Quiet, little boy" Katsu retorted, Naruto scoffed in response.

"How old do you think _are_?" Naruto replied disrespectfully, Katsu smirked and knew the answer would piss Naruto off.

"I'm 22" Katsu stated, Naruto's eyes widened, _Isn't that fucking illegal?!..._ Naruto thought as Sasuke was still 16. Naruto kept his mouth shut though, since getting Sasuke's boyfriend arrested wasn't probably a good move; as tempting as it was…

"How about some non-lethal rice-cakes?" Katsu suggested, pointing to the rice-cake stand.

"You might want to live to 30, but want to _live_ with some flavour" Naruto commented, Katsu glared at him in return.

"You like new flavours? A new one every week? Almost like…a flavour of the week?" Katsu implied, very obviously saying Naruto was a player, Sasuke frowned towards Katsu.

"Katsu…" Sasuke voiced, Katsu shrugged in response.

"Just calling it how I see it"

"Blind fool" Naruto mumbled under his breath, Katsu caught it and glared at Naruto.

"What was that?" Katsu growled.

"I said you're a _blind fool_ " Naruto offended, Katsu took a step towards him in a hostile manner, Naruto was about to do the same when Sasuke intervened.

"H-Hey, why don't we just get some Taiyaki, you can get healthy and non-healthy versions of it" Sasuke suggested, both boys stared at each other hatefully for a moment before nodding, heading to the stand with Sasuke.

Naruto had one filled with chocolate, Katsu had one filled with red bean paste and Sasuke had one filled with the stand's special filling. They walked to a secluded area and began to eat their food; Katsu and Naruto glaring at each other the entire time. Naruto saw that a small amount of sauce was on Sasuke's cheek.

Naruto never knew where he got the balls to do what he did next.

Naruto leant down to Sasuke and licked his cheek; Naruto was more concerned with Katsu's reaction, therefore completely forgetting Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke blinked and looked up at Naruto, Katsu's entire aura turned black.

"Naruto?" Sasuke voiced confused, his cheeks peppered by a small blush.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Katsu snapped, Naruto shrugged and stood straight.

"He had some sauce on his cheek, I got rid of it" Naruto answered, Sasuke placed his fingers on the spot where Naruto had licked him; still blushing slightly. Katsu growled at the response.

"Couldn't you have just told him that?!" Katsu barked, Naruto put on his best innocent look and tilted his head.

"What do you mean? Didn't I help?" Naruto asked in a confused tone, Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Geez you're naïve, I'll let you off, but only because you don't understand what you did" Sasuke stated, his pink face calming down. While Sasuke wasn't looking, Naruto gave a wink and sly smirk to Katsu which said 'I knew exactly what I was doing'. Katsu growled and took a step towards Naruto.

"Sneaky little fuck, get here" Katsu snarled, but Sasuke stepped in front of him.

"Whoa, calm down Katsu, he didn't know"

"He knows exactly what he did! He fucking smirked at me!" Katsu accused, Sasuke turned his head back to see what Naruto had to say about it; Naruto shrugged, acting like he had no idea what Katsu was talking about. Sasuke sighed and looked back at Katsu.

"Katsu, you're imagining things, Naruto wouldn't do that" Sasuke defended, Katsu looked at Naruto who stuck his tongue out. Katsu growled and took in a deep breathe.

"Fine…" Katsu grinded out begrudgingly, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and stood away. They began to walk again, Sasuke's eyes were drawn to a book that was being sold by a man, who kept on rattling prices. Naruto saw Sasuke's spark of interest and smiled to himself.

"See something you like?" Naruto asked, Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto.

"Oh no, it's nothing really, I just didn't think that book was available anymore" Sasuke explained, Katsu looked at the book and nearly fainted.

"Good god! That's the destiny edition 2nd class Mercy of lords!" Katsu exclaimed, Naruto blinked as he saw the longing expression on the book-lovers.

"Um…is that book important?…" Naruto asked, Katsu snapped his head towards Naruto.

"Is that book important? It's amongst the top 15 rarest books in the world! Not to mention being one of the most intricate storylines in history!" Katsu exclaimed again, Naruto blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Then why don't you go buy it?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke and Katsu looked at each other like they hadn't thought of that.

"I don't have enough money" Sasuke stated, Naruto saw that Katsu was in the same predicament.

"I can get it if you want" Naruto offered, but Sasuke shook his head.

"You don't understand, that thing is probably the cost of a house" Sasuke sighed, Naruto looked sympathetically towards him and shrugged.

"Can't get them all, huh?" Naruto said, trying to cheer him up, Sasuke gave a small grateful smile and nodded.

"I guess so" Sasuke replied, a small moment passed between them, where only them two existed in the entire universe. The moment came to an end when Sasuke realised they were staring at each other, blushing a pink he turned away, "Um, let's get going, I need to get something from somewhere else anyway" Sasuke said.

They walked down the street a little more, Sasuke entered a shop and purchased a few minor things; the lady from the counter was going to give him a bag, but she couldn't find one.

"Oh! I apologise, sir, but I seemed to have ran out of bags" The woman apologised, Sasuke shrugged since it was only a few small things.

"It's fine" Sasuke stated, handing her the money, not really bothered by it.

Of course Naruto and Katsu came to the rescue.

"I'll carry it for you, Sasuke" Katsu offered, standing left to Sasuke; but before Sasuke could accept or decline, Naruto had jumped to Sasuke's right.

"No, _I'll_ carry it for you" Naruto intervened, once again Sasuke didn't have time to say anything.

"If you're as ham-handed as I think, then I think it's more appropriate that _I_ hold Sasuke's belongings" Katsu scoffed, Naruto growled slightly in return.

"And if you're as weak as I think you are then _I_ should carry Sasuke's things" Naruto retorted, both protective males glowered each other down. Sasuke sighing between them.

"Guys, I'm not some weak princess, I can hold my own things" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No, I _want_ to hold your things" Katsu claimed.

"No! Let me!" Naruto piped.

"For crying out loud" Sasuke snapped, he gave one thing to Naruto, one thing to Katsu and held one for himself, "There, now we all have something, happy?" Sasuke said annoyed, Naruto and Katsu blinked. Katsu suddenly smiled.

"Good show, Sasuke, great idea" Katsu complimented.

"Yeah! You're so smart, teme" Naruto flattered, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a genius" Sasuke stated sarcastically; they walked out the shop, but on the way out Sasuke saw a certain man that made Naruto's blood boil "Kenyo" Sasuke voiced surprised, seeing the man across the way. He beckoned Sasuke over with a seductive smile, Sasuke walked over.

Katsu looked at Naruto for an answer, he was surprised to see that Naruto's eyes were slit and red. Katsu was actually terrified by the glare that Naruto was shooting Kenyo, grateful to not be on the receiving end of that one. Yes, Naruto had glared at him, but not like that.

"Who is that?" Katsu asked, Naruto's eyes never left Kenyo, as if he did the man would take Sasuke away.

" **That** " Naruto snapped, Katsu jumped slightly at the change of voice, _Like a demon…_ Katsu noted, " **Is the scum you find on dead animals** " Naruto growled, Katsu blinked.

"Um, a little more specific?"

" **He is perverted mob leader, he wants Sasuke** " Naruto spat out, Katsu glared at the man and took a step forward, but Naruto put a hand in front of him to stop him.

"What are you doing? I need to get Sasuke away from him" Katsu argued, Naruto let out a half-sigh, half-growl.

"As much as I would like to let you do that" Naruto spoke in his normal yet agitated voice, "You can't"

"Why not?"

"Because he gives Konoha information, it's one of the reasons that he's allowed to walk freely" Naruto started "In return for the information, he gets Sasuke for an hour, I don't know what they do in that hour so don't ask" Naruto explained, he suddenly scoffed and shook his head, "If you think you have _me_ to worry about then you'll have a heart attack over that guy" Naruto stated.

"Kenyo, I couldn't possibly accept this" They heard Sasuke say, they tried to listen in as best as he could. Kenyo smiled and caressed Sasuke's cheek.

"Aw, but pretty baby, I got it just for _you_ " Kenyo whined sexily, leaning close to Sasuke and smirking "And you'll look so sexy in it" Kenyo flirted, Sasuke blushed lightly as Kenyo went behind him "You know the drill baby, gotta hold up your gorgeous hair for me" Kenyo chuckled, Sasuke lifted the back of his hair slightly.

Naruto glowered at the man, knowing that Sasuke didn't need to lift his hair, but Kenyo took a sick pleasure in it. Kenyo placed a thin gold and silver patterned choker around Sasuke's neck, a small purple diamond in the shape of a heart being the centre piece.

"Kenyo, it's beautiful, but I told you, you don't need to get me all these things" Sasuke explained, Kenyo hummed and leant forward, so his mouth was near Sasuke's ear.

"That's one of the things I love about you baby, you ain't looking for no money, no material things, you just real, not no gold-digger, nah, _you_ my sexy baby are special, one in a million, no, one in a _billion_ " Kenyo flirted, gently taking the shell of Sasuke's ear into his mouth. Naruto and Katsu were practically surrounded in angry fire at this moment. Sasuke shivered slightly at the contact.

"Um, Kenyo…" Sasuke voiced nervously, Kenyo chuckled and released Sasuke.

"Sorry baby, you just get me so worked up" Kenyo apologised in his usual soft tone, Kenyo stood in front of Sasuke and smiled "Can I get a kiss, pretty baby?" Kenyo asked, Sasuke frowned slightly. Katsu needed to be held back by the equally furious Naruto.

"Kiss?"

"Hai, I've always wanted to kiss a princess" Kenyo replied, stroking Sasuke's hair. Sasuke knew that Tsunade had told him to do as Kenyo asked, for the sake of Konoha, so rejecting him wasn't an option.

Sasuke went on his tip toes and gave a quick peck to Katsu's lips, but Kenyo was sneaky and snaked an arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him against him. Making it so they're lips stayed together, Sasuke's eyes widened and squirmed in the grip.

"Mmpf! Mmph!" Sasuke complained, Kenyo release Sasuke's lips, but kept a firm grip around him.

"Sorry baby, I couldn't possibly resist, you taste really good you know" Katsu winked, Sasuke pouted in response "Mmm, sweet like honey"

"Y-You got your kiss, now let me go" Sasuke demanded, trying to escape the tight grip, even tighter when Kenyo wrapped his other arms around him. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but Kenyo timed it perfectly and stuck his tongue down his throat.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he gasped, accidently letting Kenyo gain more access. Sasuke struggled, but it was no use. Sasuke knew he wasn't allowed to hurt the man, or it would cause the mafia to come after Konoha, so he was in the horrible predicament. He just closed his eyes and hoped it would be over soon.

Naruto and Katsu's eyes widened and they stood horribly aware they couldn't do anything, Naruto was about to stomp over and kill Kenyo. Not caring if it would start a war or not, but suddenly a poof of smoke appeared next to Kenyo, revealing a man. The man put a hand on Kenyo's shoulder.

"That's enough, Kenyo" The man said gravely, Sasuke opened his eyes to see a familiar face.

"Jiraiya-sensei" Naruto gasped happily, Kenyo tensed, for some reason Kenyo was particularly scared of him. Kenyo took his mouth off of Sasuke and looked at Jiraiya, who was giving a deadly glare at Kenyo. Kenyo smirked at Sasuke and gave a wink.

"It seems like I gotta go baby, but don't worry, I'll return" Kenyo promised, his released Sasuke and walked off. Sasuke's left hand latched onto his right elbow and looked to the ground humiliated. Jiraiya stepped in front of Sasuke, so neither Katsu nor Naruto could see them.

"You alright kid?" Jiraiya asked concerned, placing a hand on either of Sasuke's shoulders, Sasuke nodded and kept hidden behind his bangs.

"Yes, Jiraiya-sensei, arigato" Sasuke responded formally, but his voice was quiet and slightly hoarse. Jiraiya never understood why Sasuke was so formal with him, Sasuke didn't act like that with anyone else. In fact, Sasuke only began to act like this when he found out that Jiraiya would be Naruto's sensei.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" Jiraiya questioned worriedly, Sasuke gave a small nod.

"No, Jiraiya-sensei, you don't need to worry" Sasuke replied robotically, Jiraiya frowned.

"You know you don't have to act like this with me" Jiraiya spoke kindly, giving a smile "You can talk to me"

"I'll keep that in mind, Jiraiya-sensei" Sasuke stated as emotionless as before, Jiraiya sighed and let Sasuke go.

"Right, well I hope you do" Jiraiya tried to say enthusiastically, Jiraiya noticed Naruto's aura not far behind him and chuckled "I think you should go and reassure Naruto, he's having a heart attack" Jiraiya laughed, Sasuke nodded his head and walked back over to Katsu and Naruto.

"Teme, are you alright?!"

"Sasuke, are you okay?!" Sasuke nodded his head.

"I just want to forget it" Sasuke requested quietly, both Naruto and Katsu looked sympathetically toward Sasuke, who looked shamed. Sasuke began to walk, not really paying attention, a sharp corner caught his arm and sliced a cut along his arm. "Ow" Sasuke mumbled in a deadpan tone, not really feeling any pain.

Of course, both males shoved each other to be the one to inspect it.

"Move it Neanderthal, you probably don't know the difference between blood and ketchup" Katsu hissed.

"Excuse me? _I'm_ the ninja, I know how to treat a cut!" Naruto proclaimed, Katsu looked at Sasuke for some help, but he shrugged.

"He's right Katsu" Sasuke stated, Katsu grumbled as he stepped back, Naruto smugly ordered Katsu to buy some gauze. Katsu did so and returned, Naruto took the gauze and faced the cut. Shocking Katsu with what he did next.

Naruto placed his tongue on Sasuke's cut, Sasuke flinched slightly, holding up his sleeve. Katsu grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and yanked him back. Glaring burning daggers at Naruto who just looked surprised.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Katsu yelled, Naruto for once was actually confused.

"Huh?" Naruto voiced, Katsu pulled back his fist and was only stopped by Sasuke.

"Katsu wait! You don't understand!" Sasuke exclaimed, Katsu narrowed his eyes.

"He was licking you again! What is there to understand!?" Katsu questioned.

"He's has healing qualities! He can pass it through his saliva, that's why he was licking my cut!" Sasuke explained quickly, trying to avoid Naruto being punched in the face. Katsu looked back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Really?" Katsu asked suspiciously.

"R-Really!" Sasuke confirmed, Katsu stared at Naruto's bewildered expression for a moment before letting him go.

"Hn" Katsu voiced, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. After Naruto got out of his shock, he continued to lick Sasuke's cut. He placed the gauze around the cut, deeming it to be treated. Naruto noticed Katsu giving him a disapproving stare, obviously not happy with how the cut was looked after.

"What?" Naruto snapped at Katsu who glared at him.

"What kind of appalling job was that?" Katsu scoffed, Naruto stood straight and stepped to Katsu.

"It was _my_ job, and I did it just fine" Naruto snarled.

"Pfft, a five year old could imitate what you did, then again you seem to have the capacity of one" Katsu insulted.

"I don't need to be a genius to kick your ass" Naruto threatened.

"Can you two just shut up!?" Sasuke snapped, silencing both boys, "What's wrong with you guys? You can't go five minutes without arguing?!" Sasuke yelled, both boys blinked in surprise at the outburst. Naruto was the first to recover and attempted to smooth things over.

"Sasu-"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Sasuke exclaimed, "You know what?! You guys can argue, fight or kill each other for all I care! I'm done!" Sasuke barked, swishing around and stomping off.

"Sasuke!"

"Wait, Sasuke, I'm sorry!" They called out, but it was no use, Sasuke kept on walking. They sighed and looked guiltily to the ground. Sasuke passed Kakashi who didn't know what just went on.

"Why hello there Sasuke, how-"

"You know Kakashi, I never gave you credit for putting up with me and Naruto fighting all the time, I have _no_ idea how you do it!" Sasuke stated as he walked passed the startled jounin. Kakashi blinked as he watched Sasuke stomp off fuming.

"Thanks…?"

Sasuke sat in the leather booth on Shen's boat, his forehead resting on the table in front of him in annoyance.

"They. Just. Won't. Shut. Up." Sasuke groaned irritated, Shen gave a sympathetic smile.

"It just means they care about you"

"It means that it gives me a headache" Sasuke replied, Shen chuckled and shook his head.

"It seems that our little Naruto-kun is jealous" Shen stated, Sasuke raised his head and looked puzzled at Shen.

"Jealous? Why would he be jealous?" Sasuke questioned, Shen just raised an eyebrow and leaned forward on his arm.

"A mysterious older man moves in with you? I can't imagine he'd be happy about that" Shen said, Sasuke blinked and tilted his head slightly.

"I…never thought of it like that…"

"For all he knows, he's your boyfriend" Shen replied, taking a sip from his non-alcoholic beer "Besides, if he knew that he was only a brother to you then I don't think he would argue with him, do you?"

"I suppose…" Sasuke agreed, thinking it over, "I mean, he did react strangely to Katsu's age…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Did you give any implications that you were together?" Shen enquired, but Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I don't so, I mean…Katsu kept putting his arm around me, and acting protective…and I told Naruto he moved in with me, and that I wanted them both to get along…" Sasuke worked out, putting a hand over his mouth and looking at Shen startled "Oh god, he thinks we're together, doesn't he?"

"From that description, ya, I think he does" Shen responded, Sasuke groaned and ran both his hands through his hair.

"This idiot, even if we were together, he has no right to get jealous over me" Sasuke huffed, Shen tilted his head at the statement.

"He doesn't?"

"No, of course he doesn't, it's not fair to be jealous over me and then not want to be with me, what does he expect? That I'll just be solo all my life, just so it makes him comfortable? I don't think so" Sasuke scoffed, Shen shrugged and leant back.

"What if he did like you?" Shen asked.

"He doesn't"

"That's not what I asked you" Shen replied, "I asked you, what _you_ would do if he liked you? If he asked _you_ out?" Shen questioned, Sasuke went silent; he looked over to gaze at the beautiful sea. Trying to think of an answer for once and not avoid it.

"I dunno…" Sasuke mumbled.

"You 'dunno'?" Shen repeated, Sasuke blushed a light pink.

"Well, what do you say to the person you've known all your life suddenly asking you out?"

"Yes?" Shen suggested, in return receiving a dry look from Sasuke who sighed.

"It's not like I would say _no_ straight away, but it's one of those things were you don't know what you would do until it happens" Sasuke tried to explain, but Shen wasn't convinced.

"Do you find him attractive?" Shen asked casually.

"D-Dad!" Sasuke squeaked, blushing slightly.

"Just a question, do you?" Shen repeated, Sasuke thought about his answer and it kept on coming to the same conclusion.

"I guess so…"

"Do you trust him?"

"I suppose…"

"Is he important to you?"

"Of course"

"Then what stops you from saying yes?" Shen questioned, Sasuke blinked and thought about it seriously. What _did_ stop Sasuke from saying yes? Sasuke thought about what would happen if they _did_ go out. Everyone would probably say 'I told you so!', Sai would never stop with the jokes; god knows how many fangirls would have a nosebleed.

Sasuke…had fun with Naruto, Naruto was a _fun_ guy. Sasuke thought that they would have great time together, they understood each other, so they didn't need to waste time with awkward small talk. The idea of being with Naruto became ever appealing, since no one would put up with Sasuke like he did. No one could rival Sasuke like he did. No one made Sasuke… _feel_ the way Naruto made him feel.

On the contrary.

What if they broke up? They couldn't exactly _avoid_ each other, they were on the same team. Sasuke would lose one of the most important people in his life, he could only imagine how it would affect Naruto. The poor boy would blame himself, he'd give Sasuke everything in return. The friends, the favourite spots to hang out, the training grounds. Naruto would give it all in guilt. It would be horrific to watch.

"What if we broke up?" Sasuke asked, Shen shook his head.

"I doubt you would, but then again it's a risk with every relationship" Shen answered, though Sasuke didn't find any comfort in that answer. Shen sighed and decided to talk from the heart, "Because it's worth it" Shen spoke quietly, grabbing Sasuke's attention.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke…with your mother, I knew that there was no chance that we would live happily ever after, even when she told me she loved me, even when we were together, I knew that our affair couldn't last forever…it was the most painful thing to carry, there's no sting like it…" Shen murmured, Sasuke felt his heart ache, he shook his head.

"How the hell is that worth it?" Sasuke whispered out, his voice breaking, Shen shot his head up at Sasuke in response.

"I don't regret it" Shen stated strongly "Because the time I did spend with her was irreplaceable, it was magical…it created you" Shen said with a smile, "If I had the chance, I'd do it all over again, knowing that she was supposed to be with Fugaku, knowing that I'd lose her, knowing all that I would still go for it" Shen proclaimed, Sasuke sat stunned, he shook his head once more.

"How? How can you…how can you love someone knowing you'll lose them?...how…?" Sasuke trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Because it's better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all" Shen answered, Sasuke fell silent with those words. Thinking over the meaning and understanding a new significance to the phrase. Sasuke rested his face in hand and looked across the sea.

"Do…do you think that me and Naruto…we could be…?"

"Let's put it like this, the way he teases you is the same way I used to tease your mother" Shen chuckled, putting a gentle hand on Sasuke's, staring deeply at him "And I think it's for the same reasons…" Shen smiled, Sasuke bit his lip out of habit.

"So why doesn't he ask me out?" Sasuke allowed himself to enquire, Shen chuckled and smirked.

"The same reason you didn't know if you would say yes" Shen answered, he saw Sasuke's face look as if on the edge of an epiphany, he chuckled and retracted his hand. He fished something out of his pocket and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke looked down to see the shark-tooth necklace and gasped quietly.

"My…"

"Yes, why did you leave it here?" Shen questioned, Sasuke looked shamefully to the table.

"I…was returning it to the owner" Sasuke mumbled, Shen smiled and took it out of his hand. He placed it over Sasuke's head.

"Wha…"

" _You_ are the owner, I gave this to _you_ to let you know how important you are to me" Shen stated, Sasuke held the tooth in his hand, smiling slightly.

"I'll…I'll wear it proudly from now on" Sasuke promised, Shen smiled. He stared at Sasuke for a moment before speaking.

"Have you got your memories sorted yet?" Shen asked, Sasuke blinked and shook his head.

"No, but I'll get right on it" Sasuke assured, Shen shook his head and looked at Sasha who was gazing at Sasuke. She suddenly jumped up and growled, she swiped a paw at Sasuke who gasped at the attack, "Ah!"

"Sasha!" Shen snapped, Sasha had swiped the choker on Sasuke's neck, she growled at the jewellery and hissed at it. Sasuke blinked and looked at the choker.

"Huh? The choker?" Sasuke voiced confused, Shen shrugged and picked it up, he hovered a hand over it and shrugged again.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it" Shen reported, he tried to give it back to Sasuke, but Sasha swiped at it; growling at it as if it would burn Sasuke, "What's wrong, girl?" Shen asked, Sasha gave a growl and grunt, Shen gave a disapproving expression "Sasha doesn't like the scent on it, whoever gave it to you, she doesn't like them" Shen explained.

"Really?" Sasuke asked surprised, _Even Sasha can sense the type of person Kenyo is…_ Sasuke thought, Sasha jumped down and gazed expectantly at Shen. Shen raised an eyebrow at Sasha in return.

"And what do you want?" Shen asked, Sasha gave a noise in response, "You've already ate today" Shen stated, Sasha made another sound "You're going to get fat" Shen said, Sasha made an angry noise at that one "Of course, I don't think you're fat" Shen replied, Sasha made another noise "No, I'm not just saying that" Shen assured, Sasha made another noise "Yes, you're just as fit as you were 3 years ago, yes" Shen answered, Sasha made another noise "I would never look at another puma" Shen said, as if he was a boyfriend. Sasha gave one final huff and strolled off, "Women, huh?"

"Can…you understand her?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"Years of friendship with her and reading body language" Shen answered, Sasuke blinked in surprise.

"No special jutsu?"

"Nope!" Shen piped happily before it faded, seeing the look on Sasuke's face "I'm kind of an odd fruit, aren't I?"

"The oddest"

Sasuke had just arrived back in Konoha, he hopped out the train and was about to go find Kakashi. Though when he saw the silver-haired jounin leaning on the wall, he knew his short search was over. Sasuke saw Kakashi wave at him, Sasuke blinked and walked over, _How did he know I was here?..._ Sasuke wondered as he approached Kakashi.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, Kakashi just smiled with his eyes and stopped leaning on the wall.

"Well, when you passed me earlier you seemed angry" Kakashi replied, Sasuke sighed and placed a hand behind his head.

"About that"

"Naruto?" Kakashi guessed, Sasuke gave a small nod in return, "I also was told what happened with Kenyo" Kakashi said, Sasuke sighed at the statement "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine, I'm used to this kind of behaviour from him anyway…" Sasuke replied, Kakashi frowned at that.

"That's not fine, we should ask Tsunade if she'll change the agreement between Kenyo and you" Kakashi offered, Sasuke shook his head.

"It's fine, really, besides he told me that he was going to be stepping down from being the leader, so we won't get information from him for much longer" Sasuke informed Kakashi, Kakashi nodded and changed the subject.

"Why were you and Naruto arguing this time?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke groaned and shook his head.

"It wasn't us who argued, he kept on arguing with…someone important to me, it pissed me off; they just wouldn't stop" Sasuke complained, Kakashi chuckled.

"Is that why you passed me saying you didn't know I put up with you and Naruto?" Kakashi enquired, Sasuke nodded a little embarrassed.

"Um, sorry about that, I wasn't in a good mood" Sasuke apologised.

"It's understandable, dealing with two people constantly arguing is stressful" Kakashi empathised ironically.

"I assume its karma" Sasuke sighed, Kakashi chuckled and shrugged.

"Perhaps" Kakashi replied, a moment of silence passed before Kakashi broke it "You went to see Shen?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke blinked and nodded.

"Yeah…in fact I told him who I was" Sasuke confessed, Kakashi seemed slightly surprised at that last comment.

"You did?"

"Mm"

"Good" Kakashi replied happily, at peace knowing that Shen was relieved of his pain. At the mention of Shen, Sasuke remembered why needed to find Kakashi in the first place.

"Kakashi, I actually…need your help for something"

"Hm?"

"There's a barrier that's blocking my memories, I need it removed and my dad said you'll be able to get rid of it" Sasuke explained, Kakashi took a few steps forward and placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"How long has it been there?"

"About…10 years" Sasuke answered, at that answer Kakashi quickly retracted his hand, gaining a confused look from Sasuke, "What wrong?" Sasuke asked, seeing the strange look in Kakashi's eye.

"10 years…is a long time for a barrier to grow attached, to grow strong, it may be dangerous to remove it suddenly" Kakashi observed, "If it was made in the last year or so it would be a simple eradication, but when barriers like this have been there long…" Kakashi trailed off for a moment "It's…difficult to remove them"

"So it's impossible?"

"No, just…trickier" Kakashi replied, "I'll consult Tsunade, we'll see then"

"Can we do it now?" Sasuke asked quickly, before biting his lip at how desperate he sounded. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the keen requested.

"Eager are we?" Kakashi chuckled, Sasuke looked to the side embarrassed, "It's understandable, come on, let's go"

They proceeded to the Hokage's office, when they arrived they explained the situation to Tsunade. Tsunade sat in her chair resting her face on her interlocked hands, thinking over the explanation given to her. She gazed at Sasuke and began to speak.

"10 years, huh?" Tsunade voiced, Sasuke nodded in response, Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples, "It's doable, but to make sure we don't damage your mind, we'll need you Kakashi, and Jiraiya…and one more person other than me…" Tsunade trailed off before nodding to herself, "I say it's time that Uchiha Shen returned to the village, don't you?" Tsunade asked.

"You know him?" Sasuke questioned, Tsunade gave a snort of laughter.

" _Everyone_ knows who Shen is, he was the number one fun-loving genius in the village" Tsunade smirked, "Get ready Sasuke, because when he returns he'll be _swamped_ by people" Tsunade chuckled, Sasuke looked at Kakashi confused, but in return he just nodded. Sasuke looked in between them still confused.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke enquired, but just received all-knowing chuckles from both adults.

"You'll see, Sasuke" Tsunade snickered, "In fact, since you're so keen to do this, Kakashi will go get Shen now, wait at the gate when they return, see how people react" Tsunade instructed, Sasuke was puzzled by the order, but did as he was asked.

…

Sasuke was leaning against the side of the large opening to Konoha, waiting for Shen and Kakashi to return. In the meantime, Sasuke had a chance to think about everything had happened; Naruto, Katsu, Kenyo, his memories…he had a chance to process it all. Sasuke started off with his memories.

What would he remember? How much would he remember? Who would he remember? Would he be able to remember all the stories that everyone told him? A lot of questions were swirling around Sasuke's mind, thinking if he would remember anything that could possibly change his life. Sasuke scoffed at that last thought, _Right, because it's not like it's not already been tipped upside-down…_ Sasuke thought sarcastically.

His mind wondered onto the next thing that he had refused to talk about. Kenyo. Sasuke couldn't figure that man out; one minute he was a sweet prince charming sweeping Sasuke off his feet, then the next he was a perverted molester _yanking_ Sasuke off his feet. Sasuke sighed; how can a man give him beautiful gifts and treat him like a royalty, then suddenly stick his tongue down his throat and treat him like an object? Sasuke didn't know whether he liked the man or despised him, it was like he was dealing with two separate people.

 _Speaking of two contrasting people…_ Sasuke sighed, he was reminded of Naruto and Katsu, reminded of how they acted towards each other. Sasuke didn't regret stomping off. Not at all. They shouldn't have acted the way that they did. Sasuke thought that as soon as he left that they probably went at each other's throat, he couldn't understand why they hated each other so much.

Well, that was a lie.

 _Naruto hates him because he thinks Katsu's my boyfriend and Katsu hates him because he thinks that Naruto_ _ **wants**_ _to be my boyfriend…_ Sasuke thought, _Fucking idiots…_ Sasuke sighed, Sasuke's mind wondered to what his dad had said earlier.

 _I wonder what I_ _ **would**_ _say if Naruto asked me out…_ Sasuke pondered, _I mean…he never would, but…still…_ Sasuke's mind tried to work it out, but like he said to his dad; he would only know if he was in that situation. Sasuke tilted his head and thought about if he'd say yes, what would their first date be like?

Where would they go? A restaurant? A training field? At the other's place? Sasuke blushed lightly at that last suggestion, _That be fast…since we'd be right next to a-_ Sasuke shook his head of that last thought.

When would the time be? Day? Night? Sasuke frowned slightly at the last one, _A night date is a little soon too, because usually at the end of a night date-_ Sasuke shook his head once again.

What would they do? Talk? Spar? Do…couple stuff? Sasuke disagreed with the last one, since people don't become a couple after the first date, and what did 'couple stuff' even mean? The only thing Sasuke _could_ think was-Sasuke shook his head again, _What's with these perverted thoughts today?!..._ Sasuke scolded himself.

After thinking of all these things, he suddenly noticed the increase of people at the gate. He raised an eyebrow and saw that people were gazing out the gate expectantly, a lot of them were whispering to each other. Sasuke noticed that most of them were either Kakashi's age or older. He listened in to see if he could find out why they were there.

"Do you really think he's coming?" A woman whispered to her friend.

"He must be! A ninja heard from the Hokage's office that he's coming here!" The woman replied, Sasuke blinked and tried to listen to another conversation.

"This is unbelievable! I can't believe he survived" A man whispered to his friend.

"He wasn't here during the massacre, so maybe the rumours of him being alive were true!" The friend whispered back. Sasuke creased his forehead, _Surely they're not talking about…_ Sasuke's thoughts trailed off as he heard more and more talking.

"Do you really think it's him?"

"I can't wait!"

"I've always loved him"

"Do you think he'll become the next Hokage now?"

"I hope so!"

"Do you think he'll give out kisses again?"

Sasuke kept on hearing all of them, everything they were saying. More and more it reinforced the idea that Shen really was something. He even saw that Asuma, Kurenai and Gai had shown up, Sasuke suddenly heard a woman shriek.

"He's here!" She called out, Sasuke looked forwards and saw Shen walking breezily with his hands in his pockets. Kakashi following behind, Kakashi gave a nod to Sasuke which said 'Watch this'. Sasuke watched as Shen approached the crowd coolly.

"Yo!" Shen greeted, giving a causal wave, the audience watched silently as if he was a ghost, Shen looked left and right and smiled "Aw what, no welcoming party?" Shen joked, everyone then suddenly went into a happy uproar, people cheering and greeting Shen; patting him on the back, shaking his hand, the whole welcome package.

Sasuke watched amazed by the reaction, seeing the people revive him as some sort of god. Sasuke was _really_ surprised that he had never heard of Shen before this. Kakashi stood next to Sasuke, watching the same scene.

"I told you so" Kakashi chuckled "He's very popular" Kakashi said, Sasuke nodded his head still watching Shen get all the attention.

"Why is that?"

"Well, he developed a lot of techniques, helped a lot of people, he's saved lives, he's very charismatic, it's hard not like to like him" Kakashi explained, Sasuke gave an 'Hn' in response, Shen suddenly noticed Sasuke and smiled. He walked over and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close, Shen gave a loud to whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up guys! You might know my son here, Sasuke! The number one ninja!" Shen proclaimed loudly, a silent moment passed where everyone was shocked by the statement, including Sasuke. A few whispered sentences before someone from the crowd spoke up.

"Is that a joke?" A lone voice asked, Shen shook his head, smile still in place.

"Nope! Sasuke is my son, so you better have been treating him right!" Shen laughed, it was silent again before another voice spoke up.

"How did you have a son?" A voice asked, Shen smirked in response.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you about the birds and the bees?" Shen joked, causing a moment of laughter from the crowd.

"Does this mean you're taken?" A woman called out, Shen sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh heh, kind of, yeah" Shen replied, Sasuke looked nervously up at Shen, Shen saw the look and gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, it's going great" Shen whispered.

"They're staring at us like animals in a cage" Sasuke whispered back.

"Don't worry, I know the perfect way to win them over" Shen whispered back, Shen faced the crowd with his dazzling smile and called out "Drinks on meeeeeeee!" Shen bellowed, and as Shen promised, he won them over.

"Long live the Uchiha!" A man cried out, shocking Sasuke, since he never thought he'd hear such respect for the Uchiha name again, the crowd cheered in response and started to chant.

"UCHIHA! UCHIHA! UCHIHA!" They chanted, Sasuke stood completely thrown, watching as everyone cheered them on; Shen turned his head to look at Kakashi.

"Hey Kaka-chan, I have absolutely no money" Shen said happily, Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"I'll sort it" Kakashi replied.

"Thaaank you" Shen sang, Shen smiled down at Sasuke who still looked uncomfortable, "You okay?" Shen asked, Sasuke nodded and released himself from Shen's hold.

"Yeah, you just are so different" Sasuke replied vaguely, Shen tilted his head and smiled.

"Different? What'd you mean?" Shen chuckled, Sasuke just gave a small smile in return.

"Nothing, come on, you need to tend to your admirers" Sasuke smirked, gesturing the females who had hearts in their eyes, Shen chuckled as he saw the females swoon.

"I guess I do, but as soon as Tsunade makes the preparation, we'll restore your memories, okay?" Shen promised, Sasuke nodded, Shen smiled "You know, if you come, you'll probably get to hear some stories" Shen offered, Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that"

"THIS man, Sasuke, single-handedly took down the 'Chameleon'!" A ninja informed Sasuke, Sasuke sat next to Shen in a large booth; everyone was surrounding them and talking. Sasuke took the information in and looked at Shen surprised.

"Wasn't he a master genjutsu artist?" Sasuke asked, Shen gave a nod of his head.

"He was nothing when Shen was through with him!" A ninja laughed, the rest of the crowd laughing with him. Shen chuckled lightly and closed his eyes.

"Mm-hm, I did teach him a lesson" Shen spoke, Gai leaned forward with a grin.

"You never told us how you did it! How?!" Gai asked enthusiastically, everyone else wanting to know the same. Shen gave a cool hum and tilted his head, slowly opening his eyes halfway.

"Well, I noticed that every time he attacked, the water we were standing in seemed to decrease" Shen began "I thought 'How can he not be running out of chakra?', then it hit me" Shen continued, everyone's attention firmly on him "He hides in the water, then he attacks from underneath, so it _seems_ like you were in a genjutsu" Shen explained, "Knowing this, I used a technique that I had developed recently; I calmed myself, I kneeled down…" Shen spoke mysteriously "I placed my hands into the water…the water begins to bubble beneath me…" Shen leant forward, his hands making slow gestures, "He suddenly asks me 'What are you doing?!'" Shen chuckled and shook his head "The water begins to bleed red, he freaks out and tries to run, but then suddenly he realises…" Shen trailed off, making everyone lean forward expectantly, "The water…has a life of its own, he begins to engulf him, controlling his movements; leaving him defenceless…" Shen suddenly slammed his hand against the table, making everyone jump "Then I make him dance…" Shen finished, a ninja blinked and titled his head.

"Dance?"

"Yup!" Shen replied happily, completely contrasting the aura he had from before "I made him do the tango, ballet, waltz, it was freaking hilarious!" Shen laughed, shaking his head "He begged to be released, saying it was too embarrassing, I said I would if he be good from now on I would let him go, he promised to do so and I let him go"

"You let him go?!" They called out, Shen nodded his head.

"Yeah, in fact he gave up his evil ways and began a vegetable company, very good lettuce, good tomatoes" Shen replied, Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

"What else are we to expect from you?" Kakashi voiced, murmur of agreement went through the crowd, "You still retain your idea that anyone can change" Kakashi stated, Shen pouted and nodded.

"Everyone has a good heart within, we all deserve second chances; no one should be left behind or killed just because we think they're lost" Shen proclaimed, making everyone smile, and at what he said next made Sasuke's heart stop "What kind of person can I be if I can't save just one person?" Shen asked, Sasuke's eyes widened, a memory came to his mind.

" _ **What kind of Hokage can I be if I can't save one friend? That's why I came after you Sasuke, that's why I brought you back"**_

" _ **Dobe, what does that even mean?"**_

" _ **It means you're my friend, believe it!"**_

Sasuke sat there and looked at Shen, thinking over the new understanding he had for the conception to never leave a person behind. Shen leant back and put an arm around Sasuke, smiling down at him.

"I bet my son has been even kinder!" Shen stated happily, an awkward silence filled the room; no wait! Someone coughed. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and looked to the side.

"Um…about that…" Sasuke started, knowing he'd have to tell Shen that he was a mean, sarcastic, boy who cared little for people's emotions and well-being. Sasuke was about to confess when Kakashi intervened.

"I remember when Sasuke sacrificed himself for his team mate" Kakashi voiced, Shen and Sasuke looked at Kakashi who spoke again "We were fighting an enemy who had the upper-hand, the enemy saw that Naruto was down and went to finish the job, but before he managed to throw his deadly needles into him, Sasuke had stepped in front of them, knowing that each needle would hit his vital spots" Kakashi spoke, everyone's heart aching at the story "And when Naruto asked 'why?', hn, Sasuke said 'His body moved on its own', and when he fell down, as Naruto watched his friend die before him, Sasuke told him 'That you better not die'" Kakashi finished, a few of the females and even the males had acquired a tear in their eyes.

"Wow…" Shen breathed out, he looked at Sasuke and smiled "I'm so proud…" Shen spoke softly, a heart-warming moment passing between them; everyone nearly squealing at it. Sasuke turned his head away, slightly embarrassed. Shen chuckled and pulled him closer "But…don't go getting yourself killed, please?" Shen said with a nervous smile, Sasuke just gave a small nod, hiding behind his bangs. _Uwa…_ Everyone thought at the cute reaction from Sasuke.

"Hey!" Shen suddenly called out "Who wants to hear another story?" Shen asked, in return gaining cheers of agreement, "Alright, what should I tell? Hm, the princess and the pea? Hansel and Gretel? Maybe sleeping beauty?" Shen joked.

"Aw, come on man! Tell us how you defeated Minato in a sparring match!" One ninja called out.

"No, no! Tell us how you saved Killer Bee from that assassin!" Another ninja requested.

"I've heard that one! I wanna know how he escaped the high-security prison with only a single piece of metal string!" A different ninja begged, as Sasuke listened to all the amazing feats that Shen had accomplished, he noticed one thing.

He never killed anybody.

Not once. He always found another way or he gave his opponent a second chance. It was strange, usually shinobi had to embrace the cold factor, but Shen seemed to be powerful without it. As if it made him stronger.

"Alright guys, how about this time I tell the story of how I pulled off the greatest prank ever?" Shen asked, everyone seemed to get excited at that one.

"Yeah, you never told us how you managed to turn the Hokage Mountain _invisible_ " Kurenai stated, Sasuke looked at Shen in shock who just shrugged.

"What? I was a prankster when I was young" Shen admitted, Sasuke began to listen to the story "Alright, well, I developed a new formula for invisible ink, because usually invisible ink washes away with water" Shen explained "But I made my formula so that when combined with water, it turns water into invisible ink as well" Shen enlightened, gaining 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the crowd "I then lifted an entire lake's water and carried it with me"

"So _that's_ what happened to lake Takanowa" Asuma snorted, Shen gave a guilty expression.

"Yeah, heh heh, mystery solved" Shen chuckled sheepishly, placing a hand behind his head "After that, I carried it to the Hokage's Mountain and made a barrier over it, I then poured the invisible ink into the water, it spread and it looked like the Hokage Mountain had disappeared" Shen finished with a smile.

"Someone so brilliant yet senseless, I'll never understand" Kakashi remarked, Shen gave a fake hurt look and pouted.

"Uwa! Kaka-chan is still so mean!" Shen cried out, making everyone guffaw, including Kakashi who chuckled. Sasuke laughed quietly to himself, Sasuke saw how comfortable Shen was here. It made Sasuke comfortable, being able to relax as he heard tales of his father. Like a child being told a bedtime story. Suddenly, another presence that demanded respect entered.

"Uchiha Shen" At the call of his name, he turned his head to see Tsunade standing there with Jiraiya by her side. He smiled and stood up, he gave a polite bow.

"Lady Hokage, a pleasure" Shen spoke softly, Tsunade smirked and shook her head.

"Alright, alright, smartass, get up" Tsunade laughed, Shen stood up straight with a signature smirk. Showing that it was an inside joke between the two, Shen acknowledged Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, how's the porno books coming along?" Shen asked jokingly, Jiraiya chuckled and nodded.

"Heh heh, good" Jiraiya replied, Shen gave a gentle smile and tilted his head.

"I always liked your originals though" Shen stated softly, Jiraiya smiled back and gave an 'Hn'.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade voiced, Sasuke sat up at his name, "You ready?" Tsunade asked, Sasuke nodded his head and stood up, Tsunade smiled "Let's go then".

Sasuke took in a deep breath as he laid down against the metal table, above him seeing a light. Beside him a few tools he couldn't name. Biting his lip as Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shen stood over him.

"You ready, kid?" Jiraiya asked, ready to knock Sasuke out with a jutsu, Sasuke nervously nodded his head. Shen gave a reassuring smile and placed a tender hand on Sasuke's head.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you" Shen calmed "I swear" Shen promised, Sasuke allowed a small smile to grace his lips, looking up at the ceiling as Jiraiya placed him under a jutsu.

Sasuke was out like a light.

Sasuke's midnight eyes fluttered open, he blinked and saw a white ceiling above him. He slowly blinked a few more times, trying to adjust as if he had been in a long slumber. He let out a soft sigh, noticing he was against a soft material of some sort, it was positioned so he was sitting up.

"He's up"

"Finally" Two voices spoke, Sasuke didn't really acknowledge them. Sasuke suddenly saw from the corner of his eye a blurred face. The face came into focus as it came closer. Sasuke recognised the face to be Shen's, he also saw the miserable expression.

"Sasuke…I'm so sorry" Shen apologised, Sasuke's hazily hooded eyes looked confused at him.

"What?…" Sasuke replied quietly in a hoarse voice, puzzled by the apology.

"The barrier removal…it went wrong" Shen answered, Sasuke's heart began to thump a little louder and faster, _What happened?..._ Sasuke thought, "You have been in a coma for five years, Sasuke…" Shen explained, Sasuke's eyes blinked quickly.

"W-What?..." Sasuke stuttered, Shen's face looked like it was struggling to look the way it was. Sasuke tilted his head ever so slightly, "Wha…"

"Pfft! Bwahahaha! I'm so sorry Sasuke, but I couldn't resist!" Shen cackled, his head thrown back in deep laughter, Sasuke blinked a few times "Ohhhh! You should see the look on your face!" Shen guffawed.

"If you're quite done torturing your own son" Tsunade voiced annoyed, Sasuke turned his face to face in front of him. He saw Kakashi shaking his head at Shen and Jiraiya snickering at the end of his bed, along with Tsunade who was looking at Sasuke.

"I've…not been in a coma for five years?..."

"More like five hours" Tsunade replied, Sasuke sat up properly and looked to see Shen holding his sides in loud laughter. Sasuke tilted his head and looked around confused, "You okay?" Tsunade asked seeing Sasuke's panicked expression. Shen saw the freaked expression and calmed down.

"Sasuke?" Shen voiced, a half smile still on his face, but it was quickly fading as Sasuke's panic grew.

"I-I-I..." Sasuke stuttered scared, Shen's smile dropped and he stood close to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"I can't see!" Sasuke cried out, everyone's eyes widened, Shen trembled and held Sasuke's face; staring deep into the ebony eyes as if it would show him what's wrong.

"Oh god, Sasuke, I'm sorry! This was all my fault! I-"

"Got you" Sasuke responded, Shen blinked.

"W-What?" Shen asked, Sasuke chuckled and smirked.

"Got you, as in I tricked you" Sasuke answered, Shen released Sasuke and took a step back, his face blank.

"Eh?" Shen voiced, Sasuke smirked and shrugged.

"Hn, I've, er, got a thing for revenge" Sasuke snickered, Shen gave a nod.

"Oh, well, if you'll excuse me I need to faint" Shen stated before effectively fainting. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked over to see Shen passed out. Sasuke looked over at Tsunade who sighed, rubbing her temples.

"He'll be fine" Tsunade stated, she looked back up at Sasuke and spoke "It was actually a complete success, when you have the time you'll be able to think about all your memories" Tsunade informed "Just not right now, allow yourself to wake up" Tsunade advised, Sasuke nodded and sat back against the hospital bed, realising now that's where he was. "I'd stay longer to double check you're okay, but I have other duties to attend to, so Jiraiya will make sure you're fine" and with that, Tsunade left.

Sasuke fell silent as Jiraiya asked him questions regarding his state, Sasuke replied like a robot to Jiraiya. Jiraiya sighed and turned to Kakashi.

"He acts like a machine to me, maybe you'll have better luck" Jiraiya stated, walking out the room. Kakashi went to Sasuke's side and observed him.

"Why do you act like that with him?" Kakashi enquired, his hand glowing **(A/N, I don't really know if Kakashi can do this, just play along)** and checking over Sasuke, "I see how nervous you get around him, you never acted like that to him before, then suddenly you did" Kakashi said, before smirking "When he announced he was going to be Naruto's sensei is when you started acted strictly with him" Kakashi observed, Sasuke tensed, "As if you're trying to impress him…" Kakashi drawled out, Sasuke turned he head away, his face red, "Like he was an in-law…"

"Are you quite finished?" Sasuke snapped, Kakashi chuckled.

"When did you come to the conclusion that you needed to impress Jiraiya for Naruto?"

"Shut up!"

"For a while, then?" Kakashi replied as if Sasuke had answered his question, "Hn, I wonder if Naruto will act any different towards Shen?" Kakashi hummed to himself.

"He didn't act any different toward him" Sasuke responded, thinking he had the upper hand when he realised a horrible thing, he begged that Kakashi wouldn't pick up on it, but he was no such luck.

"Oh ho ho ho, so you told Naruto? Interesting, not something you would just tell…not unless they were _very_ important" Kakashi teased, Sasuke sighed and looked forward, deciding to take another approach. One he had not done before.

"Until Naruto asks me out, you are no longer allowed to make those jokes" Sasuke stated, Kakashi stopped what he was doing and looked at Sasuke, who looked impassive.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, if he's interested then he can ask, _then_ you can make your jokes" Sasuke replied, Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"…"

"What?"

"Would you say yes if he asked you?"

"I already thought about it, don't comment on that" Sasuke ordered before Kakashi had a chance "I concluded that I would only know if he asked" Sasuke explained, Kakashi nodded and chuckled.

"Fair enough, I'll refrain on the jokes for now, but I can't speak for everyone else" Kakashi stated, Sasuke sighed and shrugged.

"It's one less annoying person making innuendos"

"For now, since it shouldn't be long until Naruto is down on one knee" Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke warned, Kakashi put his hands in in defence.

"Just getting in one more joke before going cold turkey" Kakashi defended, Sasuke shook his head and looked down at Shen.

"What about him? I'm too tired to stay here" Sasuke asked, Kakashi followed his gaze and responded.

"You head home, I deal with him" Kakashi instructed, Sasuke nodded, he gave one final look towards Shen before leaving. Sasuke made his way home and went over his lost memories, smiling to himself slightly as pictures of his mother's smile went through his mind.

Sasuke finally arrived home and opened the door, he shut it behind him and walked forward. He saw Katsu on the couch, his head in his hands as if he was stressing something. Sasuke silently approached and Katsu snapped his head up.

"Sasuke!" Katsu exclaimed, he stood up and hugged Sasuke "God, where have you been? I was so anxious, I'm ashamed for making you so cross" Katsu bumbled out, Sasuke blinked as Katsu let go of him, Katsu placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders "I shouldn't have argued with the Neander-I mean, Naruto" Katsu corrected himself "I gave you my word, then I blatantly spat on my promise to you, I'm sorry" Katsu apologised, Sasuke smiled in response.

"Peppermint" Sasuke stated, Katsu blinked and tilted his head.

"What?"

"Peppermint…you secretly borrowed a bottle of peppermint from Soma, we used it to throw catch, but I missed and then we were covered in peppermint…" Sasuke smiled, Katsu creased his face in confusion "And that's how Soma knew we took her bottle of peppermint…" Sasuke chuckled.

"You…remember that?"

"Yeah…I just got my memories back, that's where I was" Sasuke answered, Katsu stared at Sasuke, thinking of something to say.

"Does this mean you…I mean do you…" Katsu trailed off, Sasuke understood and nodded his head.

"I remember you…" Sasuke confirmed, Katsu smiled and squeezed another hug out of Sasuke. They sat down afterwards, calming down.

"So what do you remember?"

"Everything, Shen, Soma, Mitch, Tao, you…my mother…" Sasuke smiled, but it faded and he tilted his head confused, "And Naruto?...What's he doing there?" Sasuke asked himself, his expression dropped and he placed a hand over his mouth, "I remember…" Sasuke whispered.

"Huh?"

"How we met…the flower…the mistake…I remember how we…" Sasuke's eyes widened, "Oh god, is that how we met?!" Sasuke cried out.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down Sasuke" Katsu tried to reassure, Sasuke calmed himself, reminding himself that it happened years ago. Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry, I just got a little… _reactive_ …let's talk about something else" Sasuke suggested, Katsu nodded and thought to himself, he smiled and chuckled.

"Remember when you wanted to be the greatest pirate then?" Katsu asked, Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yes, I do, and besides I'm still young I could do it" Sasuke joked, Katsu smirked.

"Hahaha, it sounds like something a little kid would come up with; Uchiha Sasuke, the pint-size pirate-ninja" Katsu laughed, Sasuke laughed along. Sasuke shook his head, with still a little laughter.

"It's better than what _you_ wanted to be" Sasuke replied Katsu rolled his eyes and sat back.

"Alright, alright, you don't need to say it"

"A book!" Sasuke laughed, "Who wants to grow up to be a book? Hahaha!" Sasuke teased. That's how they spent the next hour or so, remembering stories about one another; telling them, a few Katsu forgot and a few Sasuke had forgot. Sasuke looked at the clock on his wall and let up on his laughter, "As fun as this was, I got to get up tomorrow" Sasuke stated, standing up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I have a mission with my team, it's pretty important so I should probably head to sleep" Sasuke yawned and stretched, Katsu smiled as he watched Sasuke walk away, happy that he made things up.

"Night!" Katsu called, Sasuke gave a quick wave of his hand, disappearing upstairs. Though while things were nicely settled here, somewhere else there was a disturbance.

Naruto was face down on Sakura's couch, Sakura came in from the kitchen with a cup of tea. He sat at the end on the couch were Naruto's feet were, she crossed her leg over the other and took a sip from her drink. Naruto lifted his head with a pouting face.

"This is the worst!" Naruto cried out before letting his head fall back down, Sakura closed her eyes and remained calm.

"There there" Sakura comforted in a deadpan voice.

"He hates me" Naruto stated, his voice muffled by the pillow in front of his face.

"Sasuke doesn't hate you" Sakura responded calmly, taking another sip from her drink.

"He never wants to see me again" Naruto groaned into the pillow, Sakura patted Naruto's back robotically. It wasn't like Sakura didn't care, it's just like Naruto had turned up about an hour ago and told her what had happened. And now Naruto kept on whining about it.

"I doubt that" Sakura replied, Hinata came back into the room and looked sympathetically towards Naruto, the dark-haired girl still was as compassionate as when he first came.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I'm sure things will work out between you and Sasuke-kun" Hinata tried to reassure, finally being able to talk to Naruto without stuttering. Hinata kneeled down so she was in front of Naruto's covered face, "You and Sasuke-kun have been friends a long time, I'm sure you'll make up" Hinata spoke kindly, Naruto lifted his face and faced Hinata.

"You think so?" Naruto asked, Hinata gave a sweet smile and nodded.

"Of course, Naruto-kun" Hinata responded, Naruto gave a small smile.

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto replied, Naruto snapped his head towards Sakura's impassive expression, "You see _that's_ comforting! Why don't show some sympathy, eh?!" Naruto barked, Sakura blinked and looked unimpressed.

"Why don't you grow a pair and stop acting like a broken-hearted baby"

"Sakura-chan! You're so mean!" Naruto complained, Hinata smiled and tried to calm them down.

"She does care Naruto, it's just in her own way" Hinata comforted.

"It's hard to care for someone when they're acting like a little girl" Sakura mumbled, Naruto pouted at her, Sakura chuckled at the expression and shook her head, "I'm sorry, it's just that after an hour or so of this, it's hard to remain sensitive" Sakura explained, Naruto flipped over so he was laying on his back.

"Well, come up with some suggestions then" Naruto stated, Hinata stood up and went to sit next to Sakura, so she was positioned next to Naruto's stomach.

"How about you go and apologise to Sasuke-kun, then maybe Sasuke-kun will apologise too and you can make up" Hinata suggested, it was silent for a moment before Sakura and Naruto burst out laughing.

"Bwhahaaha! Good one, Hinata!" Naruto laughed.

"And that part where _Sasuke_ apologises too? Comedy gold!" Sakura howled, Hinata looked between them confused.

"W-W-What's wrong with t-t-that?" Hinata asked, the laughter stopped. Sakura pinched Hinata's cheek.

"Aw, you're so naïve" Sakura cooed, Hinata remained confused, Naruto sat up on his elbows and shook his head.

"Me and Sasuke aren't like that, we don't _talk_ honestly….we just…" Naruto sighed "Fight and forget"

"Well, have you tried talking to him?" Hinata enquired curiously, Naruto blinked.

"Huh?"

"Have you tried to talk to him and not fight?" Hinata repeated, Naruto's expression was blank, it said 'I never thought of that'. Even Sakura looked at little taken.

"I…didn't think that was an option…" Naruto answered, Hinata gave a small chuckle.

"Of course it is, talking is always better than fighting" Hinata replied, Naruto stared at her as if this was new information.

"Huh…" Naruto voiced to himself, "I'll…try that" Naruto said, thinking over how he always _wanted_ to talk to Sasuke like that, complaining that they never talked properly; when it never occurred to him to just…try it…

"Come on, Naruto, you can have your epiphany at your own place, we have to get up for tomorrow's mission remember?" Sakura reminded, Naruto blinked, _Right…we're dealing with something important…_ Naruto remembered.

"Right…see ya" Naruto said, he went back to his own place and collapsed onto his bed. He sighed and closed his eyes, "Just talk, huh?..." Naruto mumbled, he nuzzled his head into his pillow "I guess it's not easier said than done this time…" Naruto trailed off, falling completely asleep. Also completely unaware that the second day of hell was over for him, but also unaware of another thing.

Tomorrow would be the worst.

 **Did you like this chapter? I was kind of trying up loose ends with this one, I don't know if there are still some unanswered questions; so I need you to tell me if I left anything out that hasn't been explained! Hope you liked this chapter, it didn't have a lot of Narusasu, but that's why I added the lick at the last moment (shrug) anyway, review please! Moshi Mosh!.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello students, this is the 3** **rd** **and final day of hell for Naruto. Warning for some sad-ass shit, seriously, waterworks be flowing. Hope you enjoy, because at the end of it you'll be happy! (Hopefully) Anyway, this chapter has a good amount of Narusasu, so yup. It's also going to be a good one.**

 **On with the story!**

Katsu awoke annoyed. Why? Because someone was making soft noises downstairs. Katsu groaned and slipped out his bed gracelessly, glowering the entire way as he went downstairs. He ran a hand through his racy blonde ringlets, his eyes settling on a fully dressed Sasuke eating a tomato. Katsu blinked and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Sasuke, it's six in the morning, what in god's name would ever make you get up at this early hour?" Katsu groaned, Sasuke turned his head towards Katsu and saw the tired man.

"I told you, I have a mission"

"That means you have to get up this _early_?" Katsu asked.

"This is nothing, we have to get to the meeting spot sometimes at five" Sasuke scoffed, Katsu's eyes bulged and after processing he shook his head.

"No, couldn't do it, no, too early, why? Why would you do that to yourself?" Katsu voiced, Sasuke gave a shrug and went back to eating his tomato. Katsu picked up his hat and plopped onto the couch, he slouched and let his hat cover his face. A comfortable silence casted over, just quiet munching and soft breathing was present.

A knock was heard at the door. Sasuke quickly walked upstairs.

"Hey, Katsu can you get that? It's Naruto, here for our mission, I just need to get something" Sasuke requested, Katsu blinked and slowly peeked at the door under his hat. _I promised to try and get along…and I don't want to upset Sasuke again…_ Katsu thought conflicted, Katsu suddenly smirked, _**But**_ _if I act nice when Sasuke's there, and not when he's not there I can get away with it!..._ Katsu thought.

Katsu smirked as he got up, he walked over to the door and placed his hand on the handle. He stopped himself as a lightbulb appeared over his head. He took off the shirt he slept in so he was only wearing a pair of knee-length shorts.

Katsu chuckled evilly to himself, knowing it would piss Naruto off to see him parading around Sasuke's house half-naked. Katsu opened the door to see Naruto smiling, feeling satisfied when it dropped. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Katsu leaned against the doorframe.

"Sasuke will be down in a moment" Katsu informed, Naruto didn't reply, not wanting to start a fight. Katsu knew that Sasuke wouldn't hear them, so he began to speak "He's just calming down from the 'session' we just had" Katsu smirked.

"…" Naruto just narrowed his eyes in response.

"Yeah, you should _see_ the look on his face, mm-mm-mm, _so_ good to look at" Katsu bragged before leaning forward a little, "You know, there's this little place he has, and if you touch it, he goes-"

"Hey, Naruto" Sasuke greeted as he walked over, Katsu leaned back knowing full well he didn't have to finish it, Sasuke approached and looked between them "Everything alright?" Sasuke asked obliviously, Katsu smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, I was just telling Naruto here how sorry I was for my behaviour yesterday, it was appalling" Katsu lied before turning to face Naruto "Right, Naruto?" Katsu asked, Naruto didn't want to upset Sasuke so nodded slowly.

"Yeah…something like that" Naruto replied in a low voice, Sasuke gave a small smile.

"Finally, you guys are getting along" Sasuke thanked before turning to look up to Katsu "I'm off to my mission now, so I'll see you later" Sasuke stated and took a step forward, Katsu snaked an arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him back. Sasuke blinked and looked confused up at Katsu.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, not really effected by the contact, while Naruto had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent him from lunging forward. Katsu gave an 'Hn' and took off his black pirate hat and placed it on Sasuke's head.

"Wha…" Sasuke voiced baffled, Katsu gave smile.

"You told me this mission was important, so I'm giving you my lucky hat" Katsu explained, Katsu was _actually_ doing this for Sasuke this time, and not trying to piss Naruto off. Sasuke gave a tiny pink blush. Katsu released him and gave a mini salute with his two fingers, "Good luck" Katsu winked, Sasuke gave a small smile in return.

After Katsu shut the door, Naruto and Sasuke began to walk. Naruto kept glancing at the hat with hate.

"Are…are you actually going to wear that?" Naruto questioned, they stopped in their tracks; Sasuke raised his hand to touch the brim of the hat.

"Why not?" Sasuke voiced puzzled, Naruto sighed and continued to walk.

"Nothing, never mind" Naruto exhaled, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't pursue it since Naruto didn't seem to be in the mood to talk. Which was strange, since the blonde-haired boy was always up for a conversation, but it looked as if that was not the case today. After ten minutes of deafening silence, Sasuke spoke up.

"So, um…I bet you're happy that we're doing a b-rank mission" Sasuke piped up.

"Mm" Was Naruto's only response, Sasuke bit his lip nervously and tried again.

"I, er, guess that means we have a strong opponent" Sasuke stated.

"Uh-huh" Naruto replied with no emotion, Sasuke felt a little saddened by the response, but prevailed.

"You must be pretty excited right? Facing someone like that-"

"What do you want?" Naruto sighed, stopping his walk and looking at Sasuke. Sasuke blinked and looked to the ground dejectedly.

"Nothing…I'll, um, stop bothering you…" Sasuke promised in a low voice, Naruto felt a pang of guilt hit him. Sasuke had tried to talk to him and Naruto had just ignored him. _Geez, I'm a jerk..._ Naruto let out another sigh and tipped Sasuke's chin up, giving a soft smile.

"You're not bothering me Sasuke, I'm just a little tired is all" Naruto apologised, Sasuke blinked and gave a small frown.

"It's more than that, I can tell, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked concerned, Naruto gave another gentle smile and released Sasuke's chin.

"I'm fine, really, you have nothing to worry about" Naruto reassured, Sasuke continued to looked worried, unconvinced by Naruto's assurance.

"Naruto-"

"Hey guys! Over here!" Sakura called, they turned their heads to see Sakura, Sai and Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke saw Sakura giving a big wave while Sai and Kakashi remained calm. Naruto saw how Sasuke still looked anxious over him, Naruto gave him a small smile and nudged his arm.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Naruto promised, Sasuke still didn't look happy, but they didn't have time to talk about it since they had to get on with their mission. _And besides…_ Naruto thought, _I can have that honest talk_ _ **after**_ _the mission, it's not like anything going to happen…_ Naruto concluded.

How wrong he was.

Naruto didn't realise that on his final day of hell, it would be his _final_ day. As Naruto walked with his team, unaware to what was about to happen, he thought to himself.

 _Nothing's going to happen, how could it?…_

Naruto and Sasuke dodged another spray of shuriken, skilfully evading the deadly weapon. The rogue man cackled out a piercing, deranged laughter; his movements unhinged and shambolic. Naruto and Sasuke had found him within the ballroom. Though you wouldn't think that since it had long deteriorated.

The large room was a murky brown, worsened away with age. The wood rotten away, the light was scarce and bare; a hopeless setting. The paintings on the wall were torn and ruined, the floor was a lifeless auburn; though it was stained dark crimson.

The mission was a dangerous one. A small village had complained that the old mansion that stood high on the giant hill was making strange noises. A team of genin had been sent to check it out as a d-rank mission, but only returned with one genin left; who was covered in blood. Sadly the young ninja died, but he managed to give some details on the man that attacked them.

So they split up, Sasuke with Naruto, Sai with Sakura, and Kakashi on his own. They had to track down the man within the large mansion.

And Sasuke and Naruto had.

The rogue laughed manically and threw a shower of shuriken towards Sasuke. Sasuke deflected them all quickly with his kunai; he went forward and attempted to attack the man, but the man jumped at the last second. He landed behind Sasuke and tried to stab a shuriken in his back, but Sasuke dropped low and swept his leg under the man's. The man hit the ground, Sasuke turned around to put a kunai to the man's throat.

But the man was fast and rolled away before Sasuke could. The man jumped up and gave a twisted smile, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and deflected a kunai thrown his way. The man laughed crazily and tilted his head.

"You are _much_ more fun than those children, I can't wait to make you _bleed_ " The man growled, but suddenly was held back by four hands.

"I wouldn't count on it!" Naruto exclaimed with a smirk.

"Yeah! You just got beat by the number one ninja! Believe it!" The Naruto clone shouted, Sasuke had a small smile reach his face; relieved to see Naruto was acting normal again. Though Sasuke should have paid attention to the look on the man's face.

"Jisatsu no jutsu…" The man murmured, but they heard it loud and clear. Sasuke's eyes widened in recognition. Naruto looked strangely at the man.

"Eh? What was that?" Naruto questioned, but Sasuke knew what it was.

"Naruto, move!" Sasuke warned, Naruto looked confused as the man began to tremble slightly.

"What? What do you-"

"MOVE!" Sasuke screamed, Naruto jumped back from the man and backed away slowly towards Sasuke.

"Err, teme? What is the Jisatsu no jutsu?..." Naruto asked as the man's body began to make bubbling bumps along his skin.

"It's an old jutsu known by little, when someone knows they've lost they initiate it and sacrifice themselves" Sasuke explained as he backed away too.

"And that's bad because…?"

"Because it turns all their body into tiny poisonous darts that will kill you almost instantly, one is enough to end your life, and after the jutsu is complete; it spits out into a shower of darts" Sasuke finished, he looked around to see if there was anywhere to hide.

"We need to get away!" Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke knew there wasn't any time to leave the room, since he could see the jutsu was almost complete. Sasuke saw that halfway up the tall wall was a broken wooden pillar. Thick enough to defend them both.

"Come on!" Sasuke ordered as he ran for cover, Naruto followed as they both heard the man bellow out a wild laugh. Sasuke ran up the wall and jumped on the wooden high floorboards, Naruto did the same as they hid behind the wooden pillar.

"BYE BYE!" The man screamed out, Sasuke gave a nod of assurance to Naruto.

"The darts may be deadly, but they're incredibly tiny, they won't be able to pierce through this" Sasuke reassured, they heard the man's chortle cut short as they heard a bursting sound. Sasuke and Naruto were safely hidden, but suddenly the weak and rotten floorboard beneath Sasuke snapped. Sasuke gasped as he began to fall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, Sasuke hit the floor he looked wide-eyed to where the man had been standing. Freezing as he saw the darts fly towards him at lighting speed, Sasuke turned his head away at the last moment. The last sight he saw before closing his eyes was the deadly needles.

Sasuke laid there for a moment or two, he blinked his eyes open, _Why…why don't I feel any pain?..._ Sasuke thought, he slowly turned his head to look down at himself; but there were no darts anywhere. He blinked as he looked up. His eyes widened as he saw why he hadn't been hit.

"Naruto…"

Naruto was standing over Sasuke, blocking any possible dart. Sasuke began to tremble as he saw the pained expression on Naruto's face. Sasuke laid there silent, unable to speak. A trickle of blood ran down Naruto's mouth as his body twitch. Naruto forced an agonising smile as he looked at Sasuke's shocked face.

"Heh…you should see the look on your face…" Naruto joked, referring to the time with Haku. Naruto swayed slightly before collapsing. Sasuke laid frozen until he finally processed what had happened. Sasuke gasped and scrambled to Naruto's side.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, he looked over his back and saw the hundreds.

No.

 _Thousands_ of darts in Naruto's back, Sasuke made a horrified gasp and attempted to claw them out. It was no use, they began to sink into his skin.

"No no no no no! This can't be happening!" Sasuke cried out again, he flipped Naruto over and tried to look for signs of life "Naruto! Naruto! Listen to me!" Sasuke yelled.

"…Ngh…geh…you…your still bossing me around, eh?" Naruto choked out as his eyes fought to stay awake, tears escaped Sasuke's eyes.

"Idiot! This isn't the time to joke around!" Sasuke bawled, Naruto gave a weak smile towards Sasuke.

"I…ngh…have always been bad…at sensing the mood…ha ha…" Naruto forced out, Sasuke began to shake his head.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening" Sasuke repeated over and over again, as if it would stop Naruto dying right there.

"Heh…I guess it is…"

"NO!" Sasuke screamed, shutting his eyes and fisting his dark locks, "I can't lose you! I-I-I-" Sasuke stopped as Naruto raised a hand to caress Sasuke's cheek, thumbing away a tear.

"Hey…don't cry...I'll...ngh!..b-be just fine…" Naruto reassured, Sasuke opened his eyes and shook his head lightly.

"You…you fucking liar..." Sasuke whispered out hoarsely, Naruto smiled as he continued to caress Sasuke's cheek.

"Heh…at least…I managed to do the right thing for once, eh?" Naruto laughed weakly, Sasuke continued to cry.

"Idiot! I-I-I…I never wanted this!" Sasuke screamed, more tears coming down his face. Naruto closed his eyes and gave one last smile.

"We…really can't agree on anything…" Naruto finished, Sasuke watched horrified as Naruto's hand that touched him so sweetly, fall to the ground. Sasuke began to slowly shake his head.

"No…" Sasuke whispered out, he shoved Naruto slightly "No…" Sasuke whispered out again "N-Naruto?..." Sasuke voiced, he put his ear against Naruto's heart. He froze. "No…" Sasuke whispered out before sitting up, "Naruto?...Naruto!" Sasuke repeated in a panic. Sasuke gulped and attempted to shake Naruto awake "Get up! Get up you fucking idiot! Get up!" Sasuke sobbed, Naruto's body remained unresponsive and Sasuke sat back.

 _Naruto's dead…_

 _Naruto's dead…_

 _Naruto's dead…_

 _Naruto's dead…_

Sasuke sat there and gazed at Naruto's lifeless body, he began to tremble and hid his face in his hands. Quivering as he wept, shaking his head, juddering as the image of Naruto's dead body was forever burned into his mind. Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's chest, shaking his head and whimpered on him. Devoid of a heartbeat.

 _Naruto's dead…_

Sasuke stood dressed in black. Along with other people. Some were crying. Some just looked empty. A few couldn't bring themselves to even go. On this dreary, grey day; no one smiled. Kakashi walked up next to Sasuke and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know how much he meant to you, I'm sorry" Kakashi stated, Sasuke was unresponsive. Kakashi sighed and shook his head "You're going to have to start talking again Sasuke" Kakashi continued before looking at Sasuke's physical state "And eating again, you can't just kill yourself like this" Kakashi voiced, Sasuke remained impassive.

Kakashi sighed and walked away, no one could get Sasuke to talk since that day. Sasuke had virtually been a walking corpse. Not eating or drinking, talking or sleeping. Sasuke felt the rain continue to hit him, the wind blowing violently. A tear escaped his eyes as he saw lighting flash and reveal the name on the tome stone.

 **Uzumaki Naruto.**

…

Sasuke gasped as he abruptly awoke. He was panting as he gulped slightly, he looked around and saw the plain white walls. He snapped his head left and right and calmed down as he realised.

He was in the hospital.

"That's right…hospital, not funeral…hospital" Sasuke told himself, running a hand through his hair. He sat up from the hospital sheets, he was sitting in a chair next to a hospital bed. One that he thanked for being used. He looked to his right and saw Naruto still hadn't woken up yet. Sasuke remembered Tsunade's words.

" _ **He's lucky, the only reason he survived is because of Kyuubi, but…"**_

" _ **But what?"**_

" _ **He may have survived, but that doesn't mean he'll wake up"**_

 _It's all my fault…_ Sasuke thought, he gripped the bed sheets underneath him and shook his head, _Naruto's here because of me…I nearly killed him…_ Sasuke thought to himself. He trembled as he hid his face into the bed sheets, _I should have been the one to get hit by those darts, not Naruto!..._ Sasuke internally screamed to himself.

Sasuke had been blaming himself ever since it happened, it had been three days since Naruto was hit with the darts. Kakashi, Sakura and Sai had discovered Sasuke crying over Naruto. Kakashi had quickly rushed Naruto to the nearest hospital as fast as possible. As Kakashi was doing this, Sai and Sakura had tried to calm Sasuke down.

He refused to stop crying, he couldn't. One of the two had accidently made the wrong comment, saying 'It's not like he's dead' but it caused Sasuke to give one final cry before passing out. They had been worried that Sasuke was hit too, but thankfully he wasn't. The only injury he had suffered was the one from the fall. He still hadn't had it checked out; he refused to do anything except be by Naruto's side.

 _It should've been me! I'm the horrible one, the sarcastic one, the one who doesn't deserve to live! Naruto is too kind, too sweet, too special to die! He doesn't have the right to die! Not ever!..._ Sasuke screamed in his head. He didn't know what he was going to do if Naruto didn't wake up soon. He just might go crazy. Crazy to see how much damage his stupid self he had caused, _I'm a fucking idiot, how could I do this to Naruto?..._

Sasuke wept into the bed sheets like he had been doing the pass three days. Anyone that tried to remove him suffered, Sasuke attacked anyone who tried to move him. Even his own team. Sasuke had even hit Katsu. Sasuke hadn't even stopped himself when he attacked Shen. They weren't serious hits, just warning ones. After that, people had just decided to let the boy sit in his misery.

 _I can't believe I did this…I can't believe it…_ Sasuke sobbed into the sheets, _I should just do everyone a favour and kill myself…_ Sasuke thought. This wasn't the first time that Sasuke had a suicidal thought, he never had them until Naruto was put here. Sasuke had gone into his depression that didn't surface that often. The thing about Sasuke's depression was that he never felt suicidal, but this time…he was seriously considering it.

The only thing keeping him alive was the small hope that Naruto would wake up. That and the fact that he was in the hospital 24/7, so he couldn't exactly just kill himself there. Sasuke just wished that he was in a cruel genjutsu, or he was having a bad dream. That's all he wanted right now, _And for Naruto to wake up…_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't feel the bed shift, Sasuke continued to quietly cry into the bed.

"Sasuke?..." A voice spoke, Sasuke's head snapped up, his eyes widened when he saw Naruto sitting up and looking down at Sasuke. It took a second for Sasuke to process it all, but when he did he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck; hiding his face into the crook of Naruto's neck, "Sasuke?-"

"You're okay, you're okay" Sasuke repeated quietly to himself, Naruto blinked and slowly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. It was like that for a minute before Sasuke lifted his head to face Naruto, "Idiot! What do you think you were doing?" Sasuke exclaimed, tears still clear on his face. Naruto blinked and stared at Sasuke, Sasuke didn't like the lack of response and tensed, "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Naruto gazed at Sasuke silently, he unwrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and placed them either side of Sasuke's face. Naruto began to wipe away Sasuke's tears with his thumbs, Sasuke allowed him and just let himself soak in that Naruto was okay. Sasuke still kept his arms wrapped securely around Naruto's neck.

"You…you've been crying" Naruto stated quietly as he removed his hands, seeing the slightly puffy and red eyes that Sasuke had.

"Dobe, why do you think that is?" Sasuke huffed, Naruto gave a sheepish grin in return.

"Sorry"

"Don't apologise! I was the one who put you here!" Sasuke replied guiltily, his head hung in shame, "If I hadn't have been so clumsy-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto snapped, "You didn't _trip_ , the floorboard beneath you broke, there was nothing you could have done"

"It was my fault!" Sasuke exclaimed as his head shot back up.

" _No_ , _I_ jumped in front of you, I let the darts hit me, not you!" Naruto corrected in a strict tone, Naruto saw how Sasuke flinched at the memory.

Sasuke nuzzled his head quickly into Naruto's neck, beginning to softly cry. Naruto blinked and sighed, _Maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt…_ Naruto thought to himself. Soothingly patting Sasuke's back, remembering the phrase that Sasuke kept on saying.

"I'm…okay, Sasuke, I'm okay" Naruto reassured, Sasuke sniffled slightly and lifted his head; their faces mere inches away like before, "I'm here, I'm alive, I'm okay" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke stared deeply into Naruto's eyes; Naruto caught the glance that Sasuke threw to his lips, so was able to put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders before Sasuke attempted to kiss him.

"Sasuke…you seem really vulnerable right now, so I don't think you want this"

"I don't know what I want" Sasuke replied quickly in a slightly breathy voice, Naruto blinked at the quick answer. Sasuke slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Naruto's, he moved his lips for a second before Naruto pushed him away again. Naruto's head hung low as he gripped Sasuke's shoulders.

"This…this is wrong" Naruto stated, _Sasuke…Sasuke has a boyfriend, so this is wrong…_ Naruto thought, Sasuke blinked and shamefully turned his head to the side.

"Maybe you're right…" Sasuke responded, _I knew he didn't like me…_ Sasuke thought, it was silent before a small knock at the door was made. Sasuke unwrapped his arms from Naruto's neck and Naruto took his hands off Sasuke's shoulders.

The person who knocked came through, it was revealed to be Sakura. The pink-haired girl was carrying a tray full of food; she looked a little tired herself since she spent a lot of the time in the hospital since the incident. She walked forward, unaware that Naruto was awake.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I won't try to move you, but you have to eat otherwise-" Sakura stopped when she saw Naruto sitting upright, she blinked and put the tray down on the bedside table, she gave a sigh of relief and placed a hand over her chest, "Thank god, you're alright" Sakura voiced thankfully. Naruto gave a grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh heh, yeah, I'm good" Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Well, I still need to check your vitals" Sakura stated as she began to check and ask questions, Naruto's eyes kept stealing glances at Sasuke, who was leaning on the end of the bed. Sasuke was observing the ground and looked like he was working something out. As this went on, Katsu appeared at the door.

"Hn" Katsu voiced, everyone looked at him in acknowledgement.

"Hey Katsu" Sakura greeted, Sakura was introduced to Katsu when he had tried to remove Sasuke. Sakura knew the true relationship between Katsu and Sasuke, so it was why she didn't realise that Naruto thought that Katsu was Sasuke's boyfriend.

"Sasuke, Sakura, would you please allow me and Naruto to talk" Katsu requested calmly, Sasuke attempted to protest, but Sakura intervened.

"Fine by us, come on Sasuke, now you have no excuse to not get your own wound healed" Sakura pointed out as she dragged Sasuke by the wrist.

"But wait I-"

"No buts!" Sakura finished as she dragged him out, Katsu closed the door behind them and approached Naruto. Naruto glowered at the man and scowled.

"We need to talk, Naruto" Katsu stated.

"Tch, I don't want to hear it" Naruto barked back.

"I'm serious" Katsu replied, now standing next to the bed with his arms loosely folded, "I know what you did for Sasuke, I know how you saved him" Katsu continued in his calm voice, Naruto gave a unsure scowl towards him.

"Yeah, so? What's it to you?"

"Gratitude" Katsu answered, silencing Naruto "I'm forever in your debt, Uzumaki Naruto" Katsu gave a small bow to Naruto, Naruto resembled a deer caught in headlights; surprised and unsure what to do next.

"Um…it was no big deal?" Naruto responded uncertainly, Katsu snapped his head back up.

"Yes, it was" Katsu corrected, he stood up straight and looked Naruto in the eye "I owe you a great deal, what you did for Sasuke was inimitable" Katsu stated passionately, Naruto blinked and suddenly looked solemn.

"You…you really care for Sasuke, don't you" Naruto asked quietly, Katsu nodded.

"Yes, a great deal" Katsu answered, making Naruto let out a quiet sigh, Katsu saw the solemn expression on his face "…but, I can see that you also share this consideration for Sasuke" Katsu continued, Naruto gave a weak 'Hn' and shook his head.

"You know, most boyfriends wouldn't be so thrilled about that" Naruto scoffed slightly.

"Hn" Was Katsu's answer, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the strange response.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Katsu replied, before asking a question of his own "What are your intentions with Sasuke?" Katsu asked, Naruto blinked confused and tilted his head.

"What? I don't have-"

"Do not bullshit me" Katsu interrupted with a stern voice, folding his arms "You don't go through all the trouble you have gone through to _not_ have an agenda" Katsu stated, Katsu saw the baffled expression on Naruto's face. Katsu looked for signs of a lie, but found none "I see…" Katsu murmured.

"Look, I don't know what you're thinking, but-"

"What would I be thinking about, Naruto?" Katsu interrupted, Naruto knitted his eyebrows together.

"Don't make me out to be that kind of guy, I'm not like that" Naruto defended, but he wasn't really able to defend against what Katsu said next.

"Then what are you, Naruto?" Katsu questioned, Naruto went silent at that question, "Show me why Sasuke trusts you, why he believes in you because your actions three days ago force me to admit my initial… _perception_ of your character was perhaps bias and prejudice" Katsu confessed, Naruto blinked in utter bewilderment.

"Huh?"

"Oh good lord, what does Sasuke see in you? I'm trying to say I was wrong about you" Katsu sighed annoyed, Naruto processed what he had said and spoke.

"Does this mean you're going to apologise?"

"Don't push it" Katsu answered, it was a long moment of silence before Naruto spoke up again.

"You better take care of him…" Naruto voiced in a low threatening tone, Katsu raised an eyebrow at the order. Naruto's head hung low, his hands clutched the bedsheets in a death grip; trembling slightly.

"Hm?"

"Sasuke…you better look after him, you seem to make him happy so…"Naruto shot his head up to face Katsu with a heated expression "You better not break his heart, or I'll kill you" Naruto threated, Katsu remained impassive.

"Will you now?"

"Yes, I don't care if you're ninja or civilian, I'll hurt you down and rip your head off" Naruto promised, Katsu was satisfied with the threat and gave an 'Hn'.

"In that case, I entrust Sasuke to you"

"Ehhh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked quizzically before shaking he head "Man, you are the strangest boyfriend ever"

"Hn, I suppose it's the appropriate for me to reveal my true identity" Katsu supposed, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What?!" Naruto snapped, "You've been lying to Sasuke?!" Naruto exclaimed, but Katsu remained calm.

"No, to you" Katsu corrected, Naruto had a look of confusion "I'm not actually Sasuke's boyfriend, I only did that to separate you and Sasuke" Katsu explained, Naruto's eyes shot open, _Sasuke…doesn't have a boyfriend?..._ Naruto thought, before processing the reason.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because Sasuke is like a little brother to me" Katsu answered, Naruto's eyes shot open again.

"He…is?"

"Not biologically, but from a long time ago; Sasuke's father raised me from a young age, so I used to look out for Sasuke, and after being reunited with him after so long I didn't want to lose him again…" Katsu explained as Naruto listened keenly "Sasuke is important to me and for some reason you are important to him, so whether we like it or not, we're going to get along, for Sasuke's sake" Katsu finished, Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"So that's why…"

"Hm?"

"So that's why he wanted me to get along with you" Naruto clarified before running a hand through his hair, "And all I did was argue with you…great…" Naruto sighed, Katsu actually felt a little bad for Naruto and spoke up.

"I don't think he's particularly bothered about that, he refused to leave your side for three days, he hit anyone that tried to move him, and not to mention how he's ignored his own injuries because he was too concerned for you" Katsu informed Naruto, who looked shocked to hear the information.

"He…did?"

"Yes, it was almost pathetic to watch, getting all emotional over you, no one gets like that for a normal friend, you two _obviously_ has some issues that you've left unaddressed" Katsu accused, Naruto blinked and tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Hn, I'll let you figure that out" Katsu replied before getting something out his back pocket and handing it to Naruto, Naruto took it and saw it was a flyer for some kind of festival.

"Festival of Kasai?"

"Yes"

"Um…what do you want me to do with this?" Naruto asked puzzled, Katsu gave an 'Hn'.

"I deem you worthy to be a suitor for Sasuke, this is merely a suggestion as to how you could be more than a suitor" Katsu explained, Naruto blinked and looked at the flyer then back at Katsu.

"Are you…telling me to ask Sasuke out?"

"In a sense, yes"

"But-"

The door opened and Sasuke came through, Sakura appeared in the doorway looking annoyed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out annoyed, but Sasuke ignored her.

"You've treated my wounds, now leave me alone" Sasuke ordered, Sakura grumbled under her breath about being an 'ungrateful brat' and sighed, "Besides, these two can't be left alone without fighting" Sasuke stated as he approached them both.

"Actually, me and Naruto were having a civil conversation" Katsu pointed out, Sasuke blinked and looked between them both.

"Oh…" Sasuke voiced a little humiliated, "I'll, um, just leave you to it then…" Sasuke said taking a step back before Katsu went behind him.

"Actually, I think _you_ and Naruto should talk" Katsu suggested pushing Sasuke towards Naruto, quickly leaving and shutting the door. Naruto and Sasuke looked in two different directions, slightly embarrassed.

"Um…sorry about earlier…" Sasuke apologised shamefully. Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke confused.

"What do you…oh…" Naruto trailed off, realising that Sasuke was referring to the kiss. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, "Um…listen, don't worry about it" Naruto started, "It's fine, really, of all things I'm flattered" Naruto tried to reassure.

"Apparently enough to push me away…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath, but Naruto caught it.

"H-Hey it's nothing against you Sasuke, it's just that I thought you had a boyfriend and-"

"What?" Sasuke interrupted confused, Naruto blinked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh well, I just thought that Katsu was your boyfriend-"

"What?! Why would you think that?" Sasuke questioned, folding his arms in a hostile manner. Naruto felt a little bit like a boyfriend who just called his girlfriend fat.

"Um, well, Katsu said-"

"Katsu said?! Katsu said that he was my boyfriend?!"

"U-Um-"

"What else did he say?!" Sasuke snapped angrily, Naruto was terrified by this point, but he didn't want to be on the receiving end of infuriated Uchiha.

"Well, he um, said um-" Naruto stuttered nervously.

"Well?!" Sasuke growled as he tapped his foot impatiently, Naruto gulped and tried to form a sentence.

"Well, he er, _implied_ that you two were together since um, he said-"

"Said what?!"

"N-N-Nothing really, just that you guys were moving in because you were together a-and something about sex outfits, but-"

"Sex outfits?!" Sasuke screamed furiously, _Shit…_ Naruto thought as Sasuke was surround by fire, "He said I wore sex outfits?!" Sasuke snapped.

"U-Um"

"Katsu!" Sasuke shouted as he stormed out and kicked Naruto's hospital door and it went flying. Naruto gulped as Sasuke stomped around the corner, "KATSU!"

"Sasuke? What's wrong? W-Whoa! P-Put that d-down!" Naruto heard Katsu say.

"You told Naruto that we were together?!" Sasuke screamed, Naruto flinched as he could only imagine the terror of Katsu.

"W-With good reason!" Katsu defended.

"YOU TOLD HIM THAT I WORE SEX OUTFITS FOR YOU?!"

"Okay, maybe that was a little over the top, w-wait Sasuke! What are you doing with that-AHHHHH!" Naruto cringed at Katsu's scream. He sighed and shook his head.

"Hell hath no fury like Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

Katsu had to be admitted to his own hospital bed.

Sasuke came back into the room a few minutes later, still looking a little pissed. Sasuke walked back to Naruto's side and acted like he hadn't just broken a man.

"Sorry about that, I had to deal with something" Sasuke explained causally, Naruto sweat-dropped and just went with it.

"R-Right" Naruto responded with a bit of a nervous smile, at that moment he suddenly remembered the flyer.

He looked down at his hand and saw that it was this Saturday, he knew he would be out of the hospital by then. He bit the inside of his cheek, _Should I ask him?..._ Naruto pondered to himself. He looked at Sasuke who had taken an interest in the floor.

"Um…hey Sasuke, I was wondering…" Naruto started, Sasuke faced him, making Naruto more nervous, "Er, if you _want_ , I mean, you don't have to, but um…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head anxiously, _Why is he so nervous?..._ Sasuke thought "There's this thing…and um, I was thinking…" Naruto gulped slightly and tried again " _Maybe_ we could, um…"

"Uh-huh..." Sasuke encouraged.

"Just thinking if, well, when I get out of here, we could go…um, to this, er…"

"Uh-huh..." Sasuke repeated, leaning forward a little.

"Festival, it's um, in Gecia next week and…you know, just a thought, we could go?" Naruto finally asked, Naruto's face was a bright pink. Sasuke nearly laughed at the nervous expression, but controlled himself. Naruto suddenly looked panicked and spoke "I-I mean you don't _have_ to I was just thinking, in fact it's stupid, just forget I said anythi-"

"Yes"

"Huh?" Naruto voiced confused, Sasuke gave a small smile in return.

"Yes, I'll go the festival with you" Sasuke clarified, Naruto blinked.

"You will?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke gave a small nod.

"I said yes for a reason, didn't I?" Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes playfully, Naruto smiled.

"Great…great! So, I'll um…meet you at the train station at six?" Naruto asked, Sasuke nodded his head. Sasuke bit his lip for a moment before placing a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"And Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto voiced, Sasuke leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Naruto's eyes widened at the tender gesture, Sasuke raised his mouth to Naruto's ear.

"Thanks for saving me" Sasuke whispered before slipping his hand away and walking away coolly out the room. Naruto melted and a dreamy grin made its way on to his face. He placed both his hands behind his head smugly and leant back against the bed, beaming with satisfaction.

"Hn" Naruto said to himself, "I got it" Naruto grinned haughtily to himself.

"Really now?" A voice said, Naruto squeaked and jumped. He looked to the door and hoped it wasn't Sasuke who heard him say that. Though he was relieved to see it wasn't him, but someone else.

"E-Ero-sensei! I was just, um, I er-"

"Celebrating?" Jiraiya chuckled as he walked over, Naruto blushed and turned his head to the side, "Got some action from the Uchiha, huh?" Jiraiya teased, Naruto's face poofed red and Jiraiya laughed.

"I-I-It's not like that you perverted old man!" Naruto stuttered embarrassed, Jiraiya laughed as he approached Naruto.

"Red in the face already? It seems like you're the perverted one, heh heh" Jiraiya chuckled, Naruto blushed even more and turned his head away.

"S-Shut up!" Naruto exclaimed, Jiraiya continued to chuckle as he folded his arms. Casually closing one eyes, he peeked at Naruto with the other.

"So, how _are_ you going to woo the heart of the ice princess?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto slowly turned his head and faced Jiraiya.

"I…um, what?" Naruto replied confused, Jiraiya gave an exaggerated sigh and shook his head.

"My naïve student, have you learnt nothing from the greatest lover of all time?"

"…Kakashi?..."

"No! Me! Geez, show some respect, huh?" Jiraiya complained, "When you go on this date with Sasuke, you need to-"

"It's not a date" Naruto corrected, _It's…just two friends hanging out…_ Naruto thought to himself, but Jiraiya was unconvinced.

"Then what was that kiss on the cheek he gave you?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto placed his fingers on the spot where Sasuke had kissed him and blushed slightly.

"It…it wasn't romantic, he was just thanking me for saving his life" Naruto explained, Jiraiya gave an 'Hmpf' in return and shook his head.

"Whatever you say" Jiraiya responded flippantly, Naruto was slightly annoyed by the unconvinced response, "What is your plan anyway?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto blinked and looked puzzled at Jiraiya who rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you was going to go on the _first date_ without a plan?" Jiraiya snorted, Naruto growled.

"Not a date"

"Fine, you still need a plan" Jiraiya pointed out, Naruto sighed and leant against the bed.

"Well, I don't know, I've never planned stuff like this, I just go with the flow" Naruto replied.

"That won't do!" Two female voices called out, Jiraiya and Naruto looked to the door to see Ino and Sakura standing there. They marched in and stood at the end of the bed with their hands on their hips.

"You need a plan or it'll be boring and awkward!" Ino said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"And how can you possibly set the mood if you don't how to do it? Remember, Sasuke's boyfriend-"

"It turns out it wasn't his boyfriend" Naruto corrected.

"Oh…" Sakura voiced before shaking her head, "That doesn't matter! You still need to set the mood!" Sakura scolded, Naruto felt like a small child who said a bad word; with Sakura and Ino acting like disapproving mothers.

"I don't need to set the mood! It's not a date!" Naruto defended.

"The hell it isn't!" Sakura scoffed before she and Ino pulled a large white board out of nowhere.

"Now, let's begin the plan" Jiraiya began, Sakura and Ino saluted.

"Hai!" They called out.

"Wait a minute! Are you crazy?!" Naruto exclaimed, Jiraiya pulled a pen out of nowhere and began to write on the board. Naruto raised an eyebrow as Jiraiya wrote the title, Jiraiya pulled back proudly and revealed what he wrote. Naruto gave the board a dry look, "Really?" Naruto voiced humourlessly.

 _ **How to win the heart of a raven-haired beauty in three stages**_

Naruto shook his head at the title, but Jiraiya wrote 'step one' on the board.

"Step one of stage one! Isometrics!" Jiraiya called out.

 **Step one: Isometrics**

"Why **hah** do I **hah** have **hah** to do **hah** this?" Naruto asked between breaths, it had been two days since Jiraiya, Sakura and Ino had initiated the plan. It had been one day since Naruto got out of hospital. They had insisted Naruto take part in the plan, of course Naruto refused, but after facing the wrath of two yaoi fangirls he complied.

"Because! We have to make sure you're toned and ready for this date, you can't go looking saggy and foul, you'll never get Sasuke to kiss you that way" Jiraiya explained as Naruto continued the pull-ups, Sakura and Ino was holding a clipboard which Naruto had assumed to be 'the plan'. Never had he been so afraid of a piece of paper.

"I **hah** told you **hah** it's not **hah** a **hah** date, and I don't **hah** want a **hah** kiss **hah** from Sasuke **hah** " Naruto panted out, but it didn't matter how many times he told them that, they just ignored him and continued with the plan.

"Alright, you've worked your arms, now your stomach" Jiraiya ordered, Naruto groaned and let go of the metal bar, he sat down and began to do sit ups.

"I'm **hah** not **hah** out of **hah** shape **hah** , so why **hah** do I **hah** have to **hah** do this **hah**?" Naruto asked.

"It's just a little spruce up to make sure you're on top of your game" Sakura explained.

"Also, Sasuke is incredibly hot, so you need to be able to compete" Ino piped up, Naruto gave her a strange look.

"Compete? **Hah** what are **hah** you talking **hah** about?" Naruto questioned, Ino just rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hips.

"Duh! Sasuke is like, the cutest guy, others are going to try and get his attention! _You_ need to make sure that doesn't happen!" Ino explained, flipping her hair back. Naruto rolled his own eyes and continued to do the sit ups.

"Alright, push-ups" Jiraiya ordered, Naruto flipped over and began to do push-ups. Both girls looked at the clipboard and hummed. It scared Naruto to no end.

"OK, after Naruto has done some running-"

"I have to run too?!"

" **AFTER Naruto has done some running!** " Sakura repeated in a stern voice, "We'll let him take a shower, then we move on to step two" Sakura continued, Naruto blinked.

"Step two? What's **hah** step two?" Naruto asked.

…

 **Step two: Tresses**

"No" Naruto stated for the 18th time, the trio sighed and shook their heads.

"Naruto, it's only a haircut"

"No, I'm not letting you cut my hair, it's totally unnecessary!" Naruto exclaimed, Sakura sighed and leant forward.

"Look, we're not going to cut it all off, we're just taking you to a good hairdresser of mine; she'll only take the ends off, I swear" Sakura promised, Naruto grumbled under his breath as him and the trio entered the hairdresser.

A pretty woman with purple hair walked happily up to them, she gave Sakura and Ino a hug.

"Girls! It's good to see you again, and oh! Is this the cute blonde you was talking about?" The woman asked as she walked up to Naruto and began to circle him.

"Uh-huh, he has a date in five days, and we need to make sure he looks perfect, think you can help?" Sakura questioned, the purple-haired woman was nodding her head and observing Naruto.

"Mm-hm, ah-ha, well I got some good material here" The woman stated, "I'm thinkiiiiiing a natural look, wild yet disciplined, blondes _were_ always a favourite of mine, they just have such _luscious_ hair" The woman stated, she guided Naruto to a seat and clicked her fingers, "Megan! Tiana! Give me the hair products, and not the ones we reserve for douches, the x-list styler brand! Thaaaank you!" The woman ordered, "Don't worry honey, leave it to me, I'll have you looking fabulous in no time, and as a bonus, I'll keep it so you can still retain your male pride" The woman chuckled.

An hour later, the purple-haired women took a step back and gave a sigh of relief.

"My work…is done" She breathed out, people around her giving polite applause. Naruto stood up from the chair and looked in the mirror. Preparing himself for the worst, he opened his eyes hesitantly. Naruto blinked and saw…

A really good hair-cut.

Naruto observed that his previously 'okay' hair was now stylish, it wasn't a _massive_ change. He still had his wild blonde spikes, but they just looked more appealing and alluring. Naruto touched his hair, it looked spiky and usually _felt_ spiky, but now it felt soft. The trio approached him with approving gazes.

"Wow Naruto, even _you_ can clean up" Ino snickered, Naruto just nodded dumbly as he continued to touch and prod his hair, mystified on how he never got his hair to look like this before.

"Alright alright, Naruto has good hair now, but we still have the third step to go" Sakura pointed out.

"That's right, this time we're going to a shopping place of Ino, am I right?" Jiraiya asked, Ino nodded proudly and folded her arms arrogantly.

"That's right, now you get to see why _I_ always looked so good" Ino bragged.

"Step three, let's go!" Sakura called out energetically, Naruto turned to face them with a small pout.

"Just so you know, I'm only going along with this because I turned out pretty good" Naruto defended, though for some reason he was getting more and more excited for Sasuke to see him.

…

 **Step three: Attire**

"Mahogany is sooo not his colour" Ino stated.

"Are you kidding, Ino? He'd look great" Sakura argued.

"Pfft, yeah if he was some old _grandpa_ " Ino replied sarcastically, the girls had been debating on the clothes Naruto would wear on the date with Sasuke. Naruto had sat on the chair bored out of his mind, Jiraiya had disappeared and left him with the restless girls.

"Fine, let's talk about colour later, let's just decide on the _type_ of clothes he should wear" Sakura suggested, Ino nodded and closed her eyes to think.

"How about skinny jeans?"

"Last time I check, Naruto doesn't wear _skinny_ jeans and besides, those kind of clothes are tight in a particular area and believe me, Naruto will suffocate" Sakura stated, Naruto was way too tired to even get embarrassed, "How about some army trousers? He always looks good in them" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, on _missions_ , we're trying to woo Sasuke not make him write a report" Ino replied.

"Alright, t-shirt?" Sakura suggested, but Ino shook her head.

"A simple t-shirt says 'I can't be bothered to put in some effort', we need something better than that"

"Well what the hell do you suggest? A frigging crop top?!" Sakura snapped, Ino narrowed her eyes.

"At least it's better than a bloody t-shirt!"

"Girls girls, there's no need to fight" Jiraiya said calmly as he walked in with a bag, "I have the perfect clothes riiight here" Jiraiya assured, patting the bag. Everyone raised an eyebrow as he pulled out the outfit. The girls gasped and walked over, they looked lovingly over the clothes.

"Oh Jiraiya-sensei, this is just wonderful" Sakura stated breath-taken.

"Hai, I'd date a guy with these clothes" Ino agreed, Naruto looked over the clothes and had to admit they were pretty cool looking.

It consisted of orange knee-length shorts, though with a black trim and a black dragon pattern going up the left side of the leg. A black sleeveless hoodie with no zip, quite trendy. Completed with a hood that had an orange and white trim, with matching drawstrings. Black wristbands with two horizontal orange stripes.

It wasn't Naruto's usual style, but he had to admit it looked good. Sakura and Ino were complimenting the clothing when Ino suddenly gasped.

"Wait! We still need to get the right shoes" Ino pointed out, Sakura shrugged at that one and replied.

"It won't be that hard, we just have to find ones that match the outfit" Sakura responded flippantly, but Ino blinked.

"But…what kind of shoes?..." Ino trailed off, it was silent for a moment before the two girls began to argue again. Naruto groaned and let his back hit the large seat, _I don't even know if I'll make it to Saturday with Sasuke…_ Naruto thought as the girls screeched at each other.

…

 **Step four: Philandering**

The trio had eventually decided on black ninja sandals that came up to the middle of his calf. They now were at a restaurant, Sakura had insisted to the staff that they had a private booth. They were seated in a curtained booth that was semi-circle styled.

They were seated so it was Jiraiya at one end, then Sakura, then Ino and finally Naruto. Sakura asked that they not be disturbed, Naruto gave Sakura a strange look at the request.

"Trust me, we don't need the waiters seeing what we're doing" Sakura stated, ironically making Naruto trust her less. "Now for the art of flirting with body language" Sakura said, Naruto blinked and shook his head at Sakura.

"I don't think that's needed, besides even if it was a date, I know how to flirt with body language" Naruto replied, but Sakura gave him a stern look.

"What are you going to do? Fake a yawn and put your arm around him?" Sakura responded making Naruto pout.

"What's wrong with a classic?"

"Naruto, we hate that" Sakura answered with a deadpan voice, "It's the single worst thing a guy can do to us"

"It's insincere and cheesy" Ino added, Naruto sighed and sat back.

"Alright then, what do you suggest if you're _such_ an expert?" Naruto questioned, Sakura gave a smirk and turned her head to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sensei, would you care to demonstrate?" Sakura asked, Jiraiya gave an 'Hn' and moved closer to Sakura.

"You see Naruto, in the game of flirting, it's allll about subtly" Jiraiya lectured all-knowingly, "For example, if Sakura was to say something funny here I would do this" Jiraiya stated, Jiraiya looked down at Sakura and gave a small chuckle, nonchalantly running a hand through the side of his hair and casually placing it above were Sakura was seated "You see? Subtle is the key" Jiraiya finished.

Naruto had to admit. It was pretty dang smooth. It also increased the general intimacy between Sakura and Jiraiya, Naruto was now intrigued and leant forward and rested on his forearms.

"Okay, okay, fair enough, what else you got?" Naruto asked, Sakura smirked and moved herself over to Ino.

"Well, during conversation, try to use your hands, like this" Sakura instructed, Ino began to talk about random stuff and Sakura pretended to pay attention. Sakura and Ino faked a small laugh and during so Sakura had lifted her hand to caress the side of Ino's hair, "See? Like this, _subtle_ " Sakura stated, Naruto nodded interested.

Even though Naruto had been in relationships he didn't really know about all these techniques, so he felt the need to learn more.

"What else?" Naruto asked eagerly, Ino gave a confident noise and leant forward.

" _I'll_ show you how to do it, this technique is perfect for flirting" Ino flaunted, she turned to Sakura and spoke, "Sometimes you have to be subtly unsubtle" Ino stated, Naruto gave a puzzled expression in response.

"Eh?"

"Just watch, boy" Ino instructed, her and Sakura pretended to talk and Ino rested her hand on Sakura's thigh, "You see Naruto, for people who just can't get the message, they need a hint to show that you're interested" Ino explained before mocking her hand gently up and down, "And when things are getting good, you move your hand more"

"Alright, alright blondie, you can get off now" Sakura instructed, Ino gave a growl and removed her hand.

"I'm not a carpet muncher like you, so don't worry" Ino hissed back, folding her arms.

"Even if you were, not my type" Sakura replied.

"Ha! _Please_ , you would totally be all over me" Ino scoffed, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You wish!"

"I wish" Jiraiya spoke up, looking at both the girls intensely. Everyone sweat-dropped at the perverted expression on Jiraiya's face.

"Anyway" Sakura stated, changing the subject "Step five" Sakura continued, Naruto raised an eyebrow at how everyone seemed to lean forward.

"Um…what is step five?" Naruto asked, though everyone's strange expressions made him nervous.

"Well…this one is more on you" Sakura stated.

"Me? What do you mean?" Naruto enquired, the trio shared a look before Sakura looked back at Naruto.

"Well, we were just wondering…when in the event of a certain _thing_ happening, how would you go about…well… _doing_ that thing, I mean-"

"How you going to be stuffin' the muffin?" Jiraiya interrupted Sakura, Sakura snapped her head towards Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya!" Sakura hissed, not liking how _forward_ he was. Though Naruto didn't understand.

"Huh?"

"You know, taking a trip to pound town, threading the needle, sweeping the chimney" Jiraiya answered, Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together and gave a small shake of his head. Jiraiya chuckled and made a gesture with his hand, "Hit a home run? Butter the biscuit? Play doctor and nurse?" Jiraiya tried, Naruto just looked quizzically at Jiraiya as Sakura looked annoyed and Ino just snickered, "Roll in the hay?! Hanky panky?! For goodness sake, the no pants dance!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"No pants…" Naruto trailed off confused until his face looked surprised, "Oh…oh god! What is the matter with you?!" Naruto exclaimed, Sakura sighed and placed an arm on the table.

"Look, Naruto, we're just curious on how you're going to...do it with Sasuke, because-"

"I'm not _going_ to do anything like that with Sasuke" Naruto corrected, folding his arms "Anyway, why is that even a step?"

"Calm down, it's not like we're demonstrating" Ino rolled her eyes.

"I still think we should" Jiraiya piped up, Sakura ignored him and continued to speak.

"We just want to know what kind of _style_ you have when it comes to that kind of thing"

"Style?" Naruto voiced confused.

"Yeah style, for example…something like…I don't know, position" Sakura suggested, Naruto looked disbelieving at her and scoffed. He froze when he saw how the trio were looking at him expectantly, he looked between him and spoke.

"You're not actually serious are you?" Naruto asked, but the trio looked at him keenly. He sighed and shook his head, he was silent for a moment. He looked as if he was actually considering what they were trying to say, but leant back against the booth, "I don't really feel comfortable talking about this to the girl I used to like, the girl with the biggest mouth and my teacher" Naruto complained.

"Oh come on!" Sakura responded, "You don't even like me anymore, and Ino won't say anything because I got blackmail on her and Jiraiya was with you when you was 15, the age when you go through puberty so I think this is nothing!" Sakura tried to argue.

"That's right" Jiraiya agreed, causing Naruto to give him a half-embarrassed, half-annoyed expression, "You used to touch yourself a lot..."

"Oi! Jiraiya!" Naruto snapped flustered, Jiraiya chuckled.

"It's good that during your training with me you got yourself a girlfriend, she was your first time right?" Jiraiya asked casually, "Because I know you had your first girlfriend at 14, errr, Anna right? The crazy one?" Jiraiya spoke.

"I wouldn't really count Anna as a girlfriend" Naruto stated with an unsure voice, "I mean, one, she was crazy and two, we were 14 so all we did was hang out" Naruto shrugged.

"Then you met Casey when training with me" Jiraiya voiced, Naruto nodded.

"Mm" Naruto replied with a small smile, "Yeah, I really liked her…"

"Why did you break-up?" Ino asked.

"Well, me and Jiraiya were only training in that part of the country for a year, so when I had to go back we had to break-up, I haven't really seen her since" Naruto explained, Sakura nodded and gave a 'Hn'.

"Yeah, you showed me a picture of her when you got back…looked like Sasuke if you ask me" Sakura commented, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, yes ero-sensei, Casey was my first" Naruto answered.

"Then Tina who you got with a month after you returned, then after a month with her you went with Rachel; you was with her for like…what, one month? Then after her you was with Scarlet for _two_ months" Sakura recounted, "So…in the past 11 months you've had three girlfriend, and you broke up with Scarlet about two months ago" Sakura estimated.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, Sakura casually shrugged, "Just saying, I mean, in 3 months is your birthday, you're gonna be _17_ **(Naruto's birthday is October 10** **th** **, that's his real birthday and by the way, I made it so that Naruto is the oldest, then Sasuke, then Sakura)** Don't you want to spend your birthday with someone _special_?" Sakura questioned.

"I do, with my friends" Naruto replied.

"No Naruto" Sakura responded, "I _mean_ we're are getting to that age where you spend special times with one specific person"

"Sakura-chan, we're not 30" Naruto countered, Sakura rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner.

"You know what I'm hinting at" Sakura sighed, Naruto groaned and slide down in his seat like a child, "Anyway, you still haven't told us anything about your style, you've been with enough people to establish one" Sakura indicted, Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know…um, normal?" Naruto tried to say, the trio gave unsatisfied noises and Naruto sat up, "What? What's wrong with that answer?"

"Because _normal_ isn't a style, normal is different to everyone" Ino explained, rubbing her temples.

"Just tell us what positions you use" Sakura recommended, Naruto blushed slightly and looked incredulously towards Sakura.

"Um, how about no?" Naruto replied.

"You are not leaving here till you tell me three sex positions that you would do with Sasuke" Sakura stated stubbornly.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I got issues, I'll deal with them later, now tell me, now" Sakura ordered. Naruto blinked and decided to just get it over with. He looked at the three faces who looked expectantly at him, he sighed and turned his head to the side, trying to think. _All I have to do is name a few sex positions, doesn't mean I'll have to imagine them with Sasuke…_ Naruto concluded.

"Er, let's see, um…cowgirl?" Naruto suggested, Sakura gave a nod in approval, along with the others. Naruto's cheeks heated slightly more when the quick image of Sasuke doing that position...Naruto shook his head, _No! Stop it! Bad thoughts, Bad thoughts!..._

"Another?" Ino piped up in an impatient voice, Naruto sighed and tried to think of another.

"Um…69?"

"One of my favourites" Jiraiya commented contently, Naruto shook his head and tried to ignore that statement…while another image of him and Sasuke and a certain 69 position wondered into his mind… _Damn it! Have some control!..._ Naruto scolded himself.

"Okay one more, err…I don't know, lotus flower?" Naruto proposed, obviously Sasuke popping back into his head.

"Okay, pretty good" Sakura congratulated, "I would have also have accepted the pinwheel, the electric slide and doggy style" Sakura listed, Naruto cringed, Sakura raised an eyebrow at the response, "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm…not a big fan of the last two…"

"Why not?"

"I don't like it when you're doing something… _intimate_ and you can't even see their face, it feels weird, like…you're being rude somehow" Naruto explained.

"Oh my god, why can't all guys be like you?" Ino complained, Jiraiya perked up at the opening.

"You know…I like to look at girls in the face" Jiraiya stated flirtatiously, Ino's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and growled at him.

"Perv…" Ino snarled, Jiraiya just chuckled.

"A _talented_ perv" Jiraiya claimed, Ino rolled her eyes.

"Well, you seem to have step five all sorted Naruto" Sakura said as he ticked something off her checklist and smirked at the next one on her list, "Oh ho ho ho, _this_ will be good" Sakura chuckled.

Naruto has faced many enemies in his time, he was brave and fearless when it came to it, but the way the trio looked at him scared the living shit out of him.

…

 **Preparation complete! Moving onto stage two! The act of a suitor!**

"I'm not bringing a radio with Marvin Gaye singing 'Let's get it on'" Naruto stated, Ino groaned and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Then how the hell do expect to set a romantic mood?!"

"I don't want to!" Naruto exclaimed back, the trio had been throwing suggestions around about how Naruto could make the scene between him and Sasuke more romantic. Naruto had rejected every single one, refusing to accept that it was a date.

"Geez, you have to do something!" Ino groaned.

"Like what?! I'm don't have to do what you say!" Naruto yelled back.

"You do or otherwise I'll tell Tsunade that it was _you_ who put the red hot piece of coal in her seat" Sakura threatened, Naruto shuddered in fear of his recent prank that he played upon the Hokage.

OK, so maybe he should do as they asked…but he couldn't just act like prince charming on their date! Naruto shook his head, _It's not a date…_ Naruto scolded himself.

"Fine" Naruto grumbled, a sigh of relief going through the trio, "But nothing crazy!" Naruto demanded, Ino made a flippant gesture and placed her hand on her chin.

"Flowers?"

"He's not a girl" Naruto responded.

"Flowers aren't just for girls you sexist!" Ino corrected, "Flowers are for times of love, for times of passion, for times of romance; they're an expression to show affection, adoration and intimacy" Ino enlightened, Naruto looked unimpressed at the blonde girl.

"Like I said, he's not a girl" Naruto replied, Ino gave him an irritated look before speaking again.

"You're going to at least give him _one_ flower" Ino instructed, but Naruto scoffed in response.

"No, I'm not"

"I wasn't asking you" Ino spoke, "I'm telling you, you're going to bring him a rose-"

"A rose? Seriously?" Naruto asked plainly, Ino gave him an annoyed look.

"Yes! A rose! It's _romantic_ " Ino pointed out, Naruto rolled his eyes and decided to just let her talk, thinking it would be easier. "Now remember, on this date you'll have to act and do certain things to impress Sasuke" Ino stated, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't I just act like I always do with him?" Naruto asked, the trio gave him a look that made him feel stupid.

"I hardly think calling him a cold bastard and punching him is how you should act" Sakura responded plainly, Naruto pouted slightly, _Well, I wasn't going to act like_ _ **that**_ _…_ Naruto thought to himself.

"And how _should_ I act?" Naruto questioned, folding his arms.

"Well, for one, no insulting him" Sakura stated, "No punching, no kicking, no hitting" Sakura ordered as if she was a teacher scolding children.

"Try and compliment him, say he looks nice, tell him he's funny, make it seem like there's nowhere you'd rather be" Ino advised, Naruto laughed.

"Yeah right! Hahahaha! Imagine me acting like that with Sasuke? Hahaha!" Naruto guffawed, holding his sides. Ino and Sakura didn't appreciate the laughter and gave him a disapproving glare, Jiraiya stepped forward to make sure Naruto didn't die of laughter or the girls.

"We're serious, in fact, we're expecting you to act like that" Jiraiya informed Naruto as his laughter dies out, Naruto stood straight and with the unsure smile on his face.

"Neh, Ero-sensei, I'm not _really_ going to say all that stuff to Sasuke, right?" Naruto asked with a happy sort of nervous tone of voice, Jiraiya chuckled and smirked.

"I'm afraid so" Jiraiya answered, Naruto sighed and drooped over like a dying flower, Jiraiya chuckled and stepped closer to Naruto, "You don't have to go down on one knee and propose, you just have to be charming" Jiraiya reassured with a smile, Naruto looked up at Jiraiya and stood straight.

"Okay…but, um, how exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Listen"

"I am"

"No, _listen_ " Jiraiya repeated, Naruto cocked his head to the side and gave a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Listen to Sasuke, really listen, because even though you've known him since the beginning you may learn something new" Jiraiya claimed, Naruto nodded, finally getting some advice he actually liked.

"What else?"

"Be a gentleman, whether or not you think Sasuke is a 'girl', being pleasant is a good thing; so hold the door open for him, pull his seat out for him, give him your jacket when he's cold, just do the simple things and you'll be fine" Jiraiya proclaimed, Naruto nodded in understandingly. The girls hopped over in interest and spoke up.

"And all that body flirting we taught you" Ino piped up.

"And take the correct items" Sakura chirped, Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sakura's statement and enquired.

"What do mean 'correct items'?" Naruto asked, Sakura placed her hand on her hip and spoke.

"I mean you'll need certain things to make sure the date doesn't crash and burn" Sakura explained, Naruto tilted his head.

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters you'll need some breath mints" Sakura pointed out.

"What? My breath doesn't-"

"Just in case you have food like garlic or something, you can't kiss with that kind of breath" Sakura informed, Naruto rolled his eyes but let her continue, "You'll also need to bring cash, just in case Sasuke sees something he likes and you'll need to buy it for him since that's what boyfriends are meant to do" Sakura stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Right…okay…" Naruto responded, thinking Sakura was getting carried away again.

"And I know Sasuke is pretty classy, but _just_ in case…" Sakura prepared, "Bring a condom"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto snapped flustered.

"Yes yes, I know Sasuke wouldn't bend after the first date, but just in case he's secretly got low-standards you need to be prepared" Sakura explained.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto growled.

"I suppose you wouldn't even need one since neither of you have diseases and Sasuke won't get pregnant so I guess its fine" Ino shrugged, Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Moving on, what are your plans?"

"Plans?"

"Yeah, like where are you taking him?" Sakura clarified.

"Festival in Gecia, why?" Naruto asked, he was suddenly caught off guard when the girls started to jump and squeal, "Whoa, calm it, what's gotten into you two?" Naruto asked.

"You're taking Sasuke to the festival of Kasai!" Sakura squealed, "It's the most romantic festival of the year!" Sakura giggled, Naruto blinked, _Wait, what?..._ Naruto thought.

"Um, Kasai means fire" Naruto stated a little confused, Ino grinned and jumped up and down.

"Uh-huh, it symbolises the fire of passion in love! Good job Naruto!" Ino congratulated, Naruto's eyes widened, _Oh shit…_ Naruto gulped.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I have to cancel then!" Naruto stated.

"What?!" The trio exclaimed in unison.

"I have to! What if Sasuke thinks that this is a date?" Naruto questioned.

"It is!"

"It's not, and even if it was, you don't take someone to a love festival as a first date, it's creepy and way too fast" Naruto shook his head, "I'll go and find Sasuke right now and cancel" Naruto stated, the trio attempted to stop him, but he escaped and went towards the Hokage's mansion; since Tsunade had gone out on business and entrusted Sasuke to sort out a few papers for her.

Translation. She went out drinking and left her overdue work to Sasuke.

Naruto sighed as he approached the Hokage's office, he placed his hand on the door and took in a deep breath. Feeling a little bad for blowing Sasuke off, but he couldn't risk Sasuke thinking that Naruto was coming onto him. He opened the door and stepped in, he saw Sasuke facing away from him at the Hokage's desk, picking up a checkboard.

Sasuke turned around at the quiet intrusion, his eyes widened when he saw Naruto standing there.

"Naruto?" Sasuke voiced surprised, well he would be! After all, this _was_ the first time they saw each other since Naruto had asked him to the festival. Sasuke blinked before giving him a small smile, "I see you're out" Sasuke greeted, holding the checkboard to his chest while his other hand slipped a lock of ebony hair back.

"Heh, yeah" Naruto replied as he shut the door behind him, he walked over next to Sasuke and attempted to look casual and leaned against the desk. He gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head, "Um, Sas, about this Saturday…" Naruto started.

"Right, the festival" Sasuke stated, staring up at Naruto completely oblivious since he had _never_ been rejected or blown off in any form.

God, Naruto felt like a dick.

"Yeah, well maybe we shouldn't meet" Naruto replied, Sasuke blinked and had a small expression of confusion and a little disappointment. Sasuke seemed to let it sink in before his eyes flashed hurt before trying to cover it up, he looked a little humiliated to the side; taking interest in the floor.

Naruto couldn't take it.

"B-Because we were going too meet at six! And, er, we should meet up at eight instead!" Naruto rushed out worriedly, not being able to stand Sasuke being upset because of him. Sasuke looked back up at Naruto and blinked.

"Oh" Sasuke responded a little surprised before chuckled slightly, "You know, for a moment there I thought you were blowing me off" Sasuke confessed with a smirk.

"Aw whaaat? No way, I'm not…not a douche" Naruto replied reluctantly, while his inner Naruto was taunting him with chicken noises.

"Good" Sasuke spoke, interrupting Naruto's self-taunting, Naruto looked at Sasuke's playful smirk "Because I was looking forward to it" Sasuke stated before walking pass Naruto and filing away some papers.

Naruto blinked, _Wait, he's looking forward to it? Does he mean me or the festival? Wait, he said good! Good that we're going to the festival or good that I didn't ditch him?..._ Naruto internally struggled and sighed, not liking the complicated thoughts.

"Naruto?" Sasuke voiced, Naruto came out of his thoughts and turned around to face Sasuke who was across the room.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I was just wondering, is that all you came to tell me?" Sasuke asked, Naruto blinked and gave a nod.

"Er, yeah, ha ha, I can take a hint" Naruto joked, rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"That's not what I meant, dobe" Sasuke chuckled and walked over to him, "I just meant that you're awful nervous for someone who just wanted to change times" Sasuke pointed out, he tilted his head slightly and gave a cute smile to Naruto, "So why so tense?" Sasuke asked casually, standing a little close to Naruto.

Naruto blinked and looked down at Sasuke. Sasuke was acting a little nicer to Naruto than usual, Naruto was a little confused by this and thought, _Why is Sasuke acting all kind and gentle? Even when he called me dobe it sounded strange…then again, why is he looking at me like that? It's almost as if he's-_ Naruto's eyes widened slightly and thought…

 _Is he flirting with me?..._ Naruto wondered as Sasuke looked suspiciously like he was batting his eyes at Naruto, Sasuke slipped a bang of his hair behind his ear. Sasuke _was_ acting a bit amorous towards him, but maybe that was Naruto's imagination.

Right?

"You want some nuts?" Sasuke asked casually.

"W-What?!" Naruto exclaimed flustered, Sasuke just gave him a strange look and gestured the bowl of nuts on the desk.

"Tsunade left some here just in case I got hungry or something" Sasuke explained, Naruto calmed himself down as Sasuke sat on top of the desk and popped a almond into his mouth. Naruto sat on the desk and did the same, getting a peanut and munching away. "You know, on my way over here I heard something pretty interesting" Sasuke spoke.

"Really?"

"Yeah, seriously, the things people think up" Sasuke shook his head.

"Like what?"

"Well, they were playing 'would you rather?', one of them were would you rather get dumped in front of all your friends or over a pre-recorded message?" Sasuke explained as he popped another nut into his mouth.

"That's a pretty good question…er…pre-recorded message" Naruto replied, Sasuke looked strangely at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, imagine the embarrassment of being dumped in front of all your friends"

"Who cares? It's between you and the person who just broke up with you and besides, aren't friends supposed to do that comfort thing or whatever?" Sasuke enquired, Naruto scoffed in response.

"Riiight, well as comforting as _you_ would be and I'm pretty sure that Ino and Sai would say something like 'She was out of your league' and Shikamaru would probably fall asleep, not to mention that Kiba would go and try his chances with her annnnd Lee would just try and get me drunk to forget, so yeah" Naruto answered, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Alright alright, your life is so hard" Sasuke remarked playfully, "A pre-recorded message is cold, even for me though" Sasuke stated, Naruto shrugged in response.

"At least you avoid a fight with them" Naruto defended, "Okay, let me think of one…" Naruto requested and thought, "Er…okay, would you rather be a porn star or a prostitute?" Naruto asked, Sasuke made an unsure face and tilted his head.

"Hm…" Sasuke hummed, Sasuke bit his lip and thought, "Not trying to sound arrogant" Sasuke started, "But I think I would make a lot of money as a prostitute" Sasuke claimed, Naruto burst out into loud laughter and held his sides.

"Bwahahaha!"

"What?" Sasuke laughed a little quieter, Naruto continued to laugh and shook his head.

"Just the way you said it! Hahaha! It's like you have actually considered it! Hahaha!" Naruto guffawed.

"To be fair, I could make my own rules _and_ it's more private" Sasuke explained, Naruto laughed.

"That's brilliant! Haha!" Naruto calmed down and took in a deep breath, "But I'd rather be a porn star, because at least I'll be doing it with clean people who are also hot"

"I don't really care for looks, and I could just use a condom and besides, I could be one of those high-end prostitutes, the ones that sleep with celebrities and important people" Sasuke pointed out.

"Fair enough" Naruto agreed, they spent the next 20 minutes playing the game and even though for each one they had different answers…it somehow made them closer. Naruto was enjoying the fact that he was able to just have some simple fun with Sasuke without any weird air or awkward tension.

It…was nice.

"Hahaha! Okay okay, here's one" Naruto laughed, "This is a personal one and more of a 'would you do it?" Naruto explained, "But would you, if it was the only way, sleep with one of the sensei's to make sure you wouldn't be _permanently_ sent back to the academy?" Naruto questioned.

"Hm…wait, which sensei?" Sasuke enquired, Naruto looked up and thought.

"Er…I'll choose someone who it wouldn't be _so_ bad, but you wouldn't normally think about them like that…" Naruto stated, he smirked and looked mischievously towards Sasuke, "Kakashi"

"Kakashi?!" Sasuke exclaimed before laughing.

"Yeah" Naruto chuckled.

"Um…" Sasuke voiced with a smile, bemused with the question and biting his lip, "…yeah…maybe" Sasuke answered in an unsure voice.

"Really?"

"Well, what about you?"

"100%, all the way, no doubt" Naruto answered, Sasuke laughed.

"You would?"

"Oh yeah! I mean I am _not_ going back to the academy, at least not forever" Naruto explained "I would sleep with Gai if I had to" Naruto proclaimed, they laughed together but were interrupted when a random ninja knocked on the door and poked their head in.

"Uchiha-san, Tsunade will be returning in the next ten minutes so she hopes you'll have everything in order" The ninja spoke.

"Oh right, I'll make sure" Sasuke promised, the ninja nodded and closed the door, leaving the two. Sasuke gave a small content sigh and hopped off the desk, "Well dobe this was fun, but I have other priorities" Sasuke stated, Naruto frowned slightly as he didn't want the fun to end.

"Oh well, can I help?"

"No, it's alright, I'm a big boy I can do it myself" Sasuke replied playfully, Naruto chuckled and slide off the desk.

"Got it" Naruto chuckled, he gave a reserved grin while Sasuke returned it with a shy smile, "Well…see ya"

"See ya" Sasuke replied slightly dreamily, Naruto was beaming to himself as he left the office. Sasuke having a pleased smile as he gave a dreamy sigh and began to hum happily as he worked. Sasuke had been in a pretty good mood in the last two days, he didn't really know why.

Though it was obviously because he was looking forward to Saturday with Naruto.

Jenny and Katsu had been teasing him about it. Yes _Jenny_ , it turns out that her and Katsu were friends and when she heard that her friend Katsu was having family problems in Konoha, she came over and found out it was about Sasuke. She had stayed with them at Sasuke's place since it was big enough.

"I saw _all_ of that" A voice said, Sasuke jumped and turned around to see Jenny at the side door, _How long had she been there?_...

"When?..."

"You don't need to know" Jenny answered before walking over with a smirk, "Well, that was a fun flirting show between you two" She snickered, Sasuke rolled his eyes in response.

"Very funny"

"I'm serious, in fact I nearly wrote an erotic book based off of it" Jenny remarked sarcastically, Sasuke chuckled. It was strange that in such a short time he had become so comfortable with her, but he supposed that was because she was a sarcastic and intelligent girl.

"There was no flirting"

"You were acting like a cougar on a young guy" Jenny commented.

"I was _not_ " Sasuke refused, Jenny made an exaggerated pose.

"Oh Naruto! You're so _tense!_ Why don't you tell me all about it?" Jenny sang out in a breathy voice, mocking Sasuke who just smirked and rolled his eyes, "Oh Naruto! Take me right here, right now because we're in a bad fanfiction!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke laughed, because when _she_ made fun of them, it somehow was more funny than annoying.

"Anyway" Jenny spoke with her normal voice, "What was that whole 'Let's go at eight!' thing about?" Jenny asked as she leaned against the desk, Sasuke shrugged and sighed.

"I have _no_ idea, I think he was going to cancel on me, but chickened out" Sasuke said as he leaned against the desk.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Jenny comforted, but Sasuke shrugged.

"It's fine, I just don't really know what it actually _is_ that he was going to cancel on" Sasuke sighed, holding the clipboard to his chest.

"What do you mean?" Jenny enquired, folding her arms.

"Well, I'll admit, because I'm not an idiot nor am I going to be stuffing down the obvious, that I'm not sure if this is a date" Sasuke confessed, "I mean, we're going _alone_ , at _night_ and we're going to a festival of _love_ ; what am I supposed to think?" Sasuke said a little frustrated.

"If it makes you uncomfortable why don't you cancel or just say no when he asked?"

"I dunno…" Sasuke mumbled, it was silent until Jenny squinted her eyes.

"Is this because he saved your life?"

"What?! N-No!" Sasuke stuttered, but Jenny wasn't convinced.

"You are, aren't you?" Jenny accused, Sasuke blushed slightly and looked off to the side, Jenny shook her head, "Don't you think that your judgement is a little clouded? The fact that you was in a exposed state when he asked you?"

"I know, I know" Sasuke sighed, this was another reason he liked Jenny, she wasn't like 'Everything is a fairy tale and you belong with Naruto no matter what!' she was realistic and though she thought they would be good together, she still reminded Sasuke to be mindful.

"The best thing to do is ask, no games, games are for children" Jenny advised.

"Fair enough"

"Besides…" Jenny started, "Do you even like him like that?"

"I don't think so" Sasuke answered, shifting slightly, "I mean…I've been thinking about it and, well, I suppose after everything I guess something _could_ happen, but I doubt it…"

"Do you want something to happen?"

"If it were to happen, I suppose it could be fun…I mean…" Sasuke trailed off to find the right words, "We're different, but the same…we complement each other since we're opposites"

"Meaning?..."

"We would be good together, but it might not last" Sasuke clarified, "But this is only an assumption" Sasuke added, Jenny nodded.

"That's why you're going on this date" Jenny pointed out.

"I don't really know if it's a date though" Sasuke responded.

"Irrelevant" Jenny stated, grabbing Sasuke's attention, "The purpose of a date is to assess whether or not you are compatible with a person, while _Naruto_ doesn't have to do this _you_ can and then figure out if you want to be with him" Jenny explained, Sasuke nodded slowly and thought.

"I guess you're right"

"That _is_ why I said it" Jenny remarked sarcastically, Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I wonder how it's going to go…" Sasuke mumbled to himself, because while he could think it was a date…

What would Naruto think?...

 **Yeah, I'm going to end the chapter here students, so the next chapter will be the date and** _ **trust**_ **me**

 **IT WILL BE GOOD.**

 **Anyway, I hate to be** _ **that**_ **person students, but I'd like some reviews! I haven't got any in a while and it really slowed me down, so if it's not too much please review! It makes me write faster, even if it's negative! Moshi Mosh!.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heeeeeeeeeeere it is! Chapter 15! The big one five! CHAPTER 15!**

 **Sorry…**

 **I think you'll like this chapter, since it involves the date (Come on people, we know it's a date!) and the after math, but no more teasing, here it is students!**

 **By the way, Sasuke is** _ **totally**_ **OOC in this one, but I don't care!**

 **On with the story!**

Sasuke was sitting in a chair sideways so his legs were over the armrest, he was reading 'Valley of the end'. Becoming ever intrigued with the book. The story so far in the book was that after the boys had returned, Naruto's character was hanging out with his new girlfriend; but Sasuke's character didn't like it.

 **Okami was watching from afar as Kitsune and his new green-haired girlfriend were holding hands in a training field.**

 **Clarissa.**

 **Okami hated the name itself, how could this…this…demon! Take Kitsune away from him, it wasn't fair, not by a long shot. Okami growled as Clarissa kissed Kitsune's cheek, Okami held a hand to his chest and felt his heartbeat beat painfully; just wanting it to stop.**

 **Okami decided that he would and jumped down from the tree he was hidden in. Okami stomped over and grabbed Kitsune's wrist, Kitsune looked surprised at the heated Okami and saw the blush as he pulled him away.**

" **O-Okami! What are you doing?!" Kitsune exclaimed, but Okami remained silent and pulled him away from Clarissa who scowled yet still silent for some reason…**

 **Okami dragged him into an ally way before Kitsune pulled his hand back.**

" **Oi! Okami, what's the big deal?!" Kitsune snapped, but was hushed when Okami suddenly nuzzled into his chest. Kitsune looked down, ever so confused at the raven-haired angel that had small tears in his eyes, "Okami…?"**

" **I don't want to lose you" Okami whispered out, Kitsune looked confused at Okami.**

" **Lose me? You're not going to-"**

" **She has you wrapped around her little finger, I hate it! I hate it!" Okami cried into Kitsune's jacket, Kitsune wrapped his arms around Okami in a comforting way.**

" **Okami…she may be my girlfriend, but** _ **you**_ **are the most important person to me" Kitsune stated as he tipped Okami's chin up, "And you'll always be my number one, you'll never lose me" Kitsune promised.**

" **You swear?" Okami whispered out, looking teary-eyed at him.**

" **I swear…" Kitsune confirmed, caressing Okami's cheek, "In fact, let's go get some Suama" Kitsune suggested, taking Okami's hand, "It's almost as sweet as you"**

Sasuke had to stop himself from rolling his eyes; it was cheesy and while Sasuke had originally cringed at these _intimate_ moments between the two, he now found them ironically humorous.

Jenny was sitting on the couch and brushing her hair, Katsu was at the end of the couch reading his own book. The soft play of the radio setting the comfortable atmosphere.

"Hey Sas, aren't you mean to be on that date or something?" Jenny asked as she continued to groom her blue hair, sitting comfortably in her PJ's which consisted of cotton grey shorts and a white top. Sasuke looked up from his book and glanced at the clock.

"It's only ten to seven, I have plenty of time" Sasuke responded, Jenny nodded and gave Sasuke a look over.

"Shouldn't you change?" Jenny asked casually.

"Hm? What's wrong with this?" Sasuke questioned since he was just in his usual clothing that he wore for the day. Jenny made an unsure face and swayed from side to side a little.

"I don't know, it's just kind of… _ninja_ material rather than date material" Jenny pointed out, Sasuke looked over himself and inspected, "You don't look bad or anything, I mean you can go in that" Jenny added, Sasuke bit his lip and stood up.

"Maybe you're right" Sasuke replied.

"Just don't dress obscene, please" Katsu piped up without looking up from his book, Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sasuke had forgiven Katsu, though he still was rather annoyed about it.

"You mean like the 'sex outfits'?" Sasuke responded, Katsu cringed and gave an apologetic look.

"Once again, very, very, _very_ sorry about that" Katsu stated, Sasuke placed his book on the coffee table, gaining Jenny's attention.

"Are you going to get ready then? What you going to wear?" Jenny enquired, loosely tying her hair back.

"Clothes?" Sasuke responded, Jenny chuckled and picked up her nail filer.

"Good choice, it's a bit chilly to go in your birthday suit" Jenny joked, Sasuke chuckled and went upstairs, getting ready for his date. About 15 minutes later and he came downstairs, Jenny observed his outfit and gave a thumbs up, "Nice" Jenny commented.

Sasuke was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt that hugged his body nicely, the shirt showing off a sliver of his hips. He wore black skinny jeans with black trainers; wearing a light red and white checked shirt that he tied around his waist. Finishing his outfit was his shark-tooth necklace and black wrist bands.

"This is fine right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but let me fix your hair" Jenny said as she stood up and walked over to Sasuke, she sat him down in front of a mirror across the room and got her brush, "You know Sas, your hair is so soft what conditioner do you use?" Jenny asked casually, making light conversation with him.

"Oh, um, I use TREsemmé radiance" Sasuke answered as Jenny began to softly brush his hair.

"Mm, I always use L'Oréal, but my hair reacts badly to a hairdryer afterwards"

"Yeah, that'll happen since L'Oréal isn't designed to work with heat afterwards, and I have to use a hairdryer to make sure my hair doesn't fall flat, it gets hard to maintain if it's dried in an awkward style"

"Oh! I know right?" Jenny agreed, Katsu watched them with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, are you a woman now, pint-size?" Katsu questioned, Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave him a dry look.

"Just because I take care of my hair, it doesn't mean I'm a woman" Sasuke defended, he looked back in the mirror. Jenny gave one final fluff to Sasuke's hair and nodded.

"You should be good, oh wait, take this" Jenny stated as she grabbed something off the table, Sasuke looked at her hand and saw a little spray bottle.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked as he took it from her hand.

"Breath spray, strawberry flavoured" Jenny explained with a cheeky wink, "Just in case things go _really_ well on the date" Jenny clarified, Sasuke rolled his eyes with a playful smirk.

"So much for class" Sasuke voiced.

"I think that went out the window when you wore that shirt that reveals your waist" Jenny teased.

"Hey, it's only a _little_ bit and besides…" Sasuke started as he looked back into the mirror, checking everything was fine, "I want to look good" Sasuke admitted softly, Jenny smirked and nudged his arm.

"Aww, look at you falling in love" Jenny provoked, Sasuke stood up and chuckled.

"It's not that" Sasuke said as he faced her, "I'm just on this 'maybe a date, maybe not a date' to just…I don't know, see how it goes"

"Sasuke…" Jenny voiced in a concerned tone.

"I know, I know, I won't let my judgement be clouded by the fact that he saved me" Sasuke promised before biting his lip, "Though it was really sweet…" Sasuke murmured, his face clearly displaying that he was going into a daydream.

"Oi, focus" Jenny ordered as she clicked her fingers in front of Sasuke's face, he blinked and nodded.

"Right, you're right, I won't get distracted" Sasuke assured, Jenny sighed and shook her head.

"Damn, you're gonna get pregnant" Jenny remarked, Jenny looked at Sasuke for a moment and spoke, "Are you wearing perfume?" Jenny asked, Sasuke blushed and looked to the side.

"N-No!" Sasuke stuttered.

"Haaaa" Katsu laughed dryly, Jenny smirked at Sasuke.

"Aww isn't that cute?" Jenny cooed teasingly as she pinched his cheek. He lightly slapped her hand away and scowled.

"I'm not cute" Sasuke denied.

"You are, now, off to your date" Jenny instructed as she plopped onto the couch, "You have to just grab a few more things and then you should be fine" Jenny mentioned as she went about doing her nails. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have the breath-spray already, so have that lip gloss on hand for yourself-" Jenny responded, but Katsu interjected.

"Also take a pack of tissues, in case something gets spilt on you, umbrella in case it rains, a map for directions, floss in case you get something in your teeth-"

"Katsu, he's not going on a survival track in the jungle" Jenny remarked, she turned her head towards Sasuke, "Though bring a condom because-"

"Oi! That's my little brother!" Katsu exclaimed, Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I wouldn't do that on a first date!" Sasuke blushed.

"It's called being safe and sensible" Jenny defended, "Sasuke" Jenny said seriously, "I'm not saying to have sex with him, I'm saying to be prepared for something that is common, if you dad was here he would say the exact same thing, because diseases get spread all the time" Jenny informed, Sasuke shifted a little uncomfortably and Jenny picked up on it.

"What?"

"I don't have any diseases" Sasuke claimed.

"Some diseases can go undetected for-"

"No, you don't understand, I _can't_ have any diseases like that" Sasuke interrupted, Jenny and Katsu looked at him strangely before understanding.

"Oh…"

"I see…"

It was silent for a moment before Jenny spoke.

"Well…even if you are… _that_ , you can still get some off of Naruto" Jenny pointed out, Sasuke nodded and sighed.

"Well, believe me it is _not_ going to happen tonight, or ever really" Sasuke replied, "And anyway, even if I was going to take one, I have no idea what size to bring"

"Good" Katsu piped up, looking back at his book, "I'd rather keep my underage brother a virgin"

"As comfortable as this conversation is" Sasuke interjected, "I'm off, and I'm not jumping from roof to roof and arrive at the train station looking like the cookie monster, bye" Sasuke finished and walked out. As he took in the warm night air, his heart sped up a bit.

Here he goes!

Meanwhile, a completely calm and serene scene went on…

"IT'S STAGE THREE! I REPEAT, CODE RED, STAGE THREE!" Ino screamed, running around with papers going wild around her.

"BREATHMINTS! I NEED BREATHMINTS PEOPLE!" Sakura shrieked as she swung from the ceiling

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD…WHERE IS THE BOOMBASTIC CONDOM?!" Jiraiya shouted while hopping up and down with a pair of underpants on his head.

Naruto was sighing and rubbing his temples, the only one who was remotely calm, but heavily annoyed. He was ready and waiting, he would just go, but every time he did he was held back.

"Look guys, I'm going to go-"

"You can't!" Sakura interrupted, jumping down and going over to Naruto, "Not yet at least"

"I'm going to be late, you know" Naruto stated as he folded his arms. Sakura turned him around and pushed him into his bathroom, she sat him down on the toilet and went through his stuff.

"Do you have any hair wax?" Sakura questioned as she looked.

"Er, yeah, I think Kiba left some here after that costume party" Naruto answered, Sakura rummaged through a draw and pulled out a small blue tub. She took the top off as she approached Naruto.

"My contacts have told me that Sasuke has a thing for blondes, so-"

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked as Sakura rubbed the wax between her hands.

"What do you mean how do I know that? When did _you_ know this?" Sakura replied with a question of her own, Naruto blinked and turned his head to the side. Trying to avoid her line of sight, Sakura gave a small chuckle and began to comb Naruto's hair back, "Bet that was interesting to find out, huh?" Sakura murmured, Naruto gave a small nod.

"Yeah…it was a little…weird" Naruto replied quietly as the chaos reigned outside the bathroom. Sakura chuckled lightly and finished off slicking Naruto's hair back, but made sure there was a bit of volume to make it look good. She stepped back and nodded.

"Alright, you look better" Sakura complimented, Naruto stood up and Sakura sighed and stepped forward to put her hand on his chest, "And…I know I have been annoying you with this whole three stages thing"

"Possibly worse than torture, go on"

"And…I want to say it's not just because I'm some yaoi fangirl or whatever, I really believe that you deserve someone that understands you, that can make you happy, that…well, can be there for you in life and death, someone like Sasuke" Sakura confessed, "Because you so deserve to have that…and you helped me with my happiness, so I'm returning the favour, whether or not you think I'm helping or not" Sakura finished, Naruto smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right, I don't think you're helping, but I appreciate it" Naruto thanked, Sakura smiled and spoke.

"Well, go on then, or you'll be late" Sakura ordered softly, Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Got it" Naruto promised as he went to his door.

"And Nardo?" Sakura voiced, making Naruto turn, "Sometimes you have to ignore your head and go with your heart" Sakura commented, Naruto chuckled as he smiled, "So don't think so much" Sakura advised with a soft smile.

And with that Naruto left with Sakura's words in his head. As his left the chaos of his apartment behind he made his way to the train station with a lot of uncertainty. He was uncertain about what exactly it was that he and Sasuke were going on, uncertain about how to really act on this…whatever it was, and uncertain about how Sasuke felt…

Naruto shook the thoughts out of his head, he wasn't going to think or overanalyse anything when hanging out with Sasuke, he was just going to enjoy. Naruto had arrived and saw no one, he walked over and leaned coolly on a stone pillar, deciding to just wait for Sasuke.

He began to think to pass the time, for example why people shipped them so much!

Naruto sighed as he thought about it, _I don't like him like that, I mean, sure, he's cute, that doesn't mean I like him, I just see what others see…_ Naruto concluded to himself, _I mean do I find him attractive? Yeah, but I'm not_ _ **attracted**_ _to him personally, and it's not all about looks, it's…it's about if he makes me laugh and stuff…_

 _Which he does…_ Naruto smiled as he remembered a remark Sasuke made a once.

" _ **Hey dobe, there's a glass of 'shut up' on the table, why don't you have some?"**_

Naruto chuckled at the insult and thought, _Sure, he's not the conventional kind of funny, but he's funny in the sarcastic way…_ Naruto chuckled as he remember some others things that he's said…

" _ **You call that an insult, dobe? Nice try, but I would have to value your opinion first"**_

" _ **Guess what dobe, tomorrow is 'hug a dumbass' day, so don't freak out when everyone tries to hug you"**_

" _ **If I wanted to kill myself, I would climb your ego and jump down to your IQ level"**_

Yes they were insulting, but they were actually pretty funny, and though Naruto's response was to retort and fight, later on he would defiantly laugh at what Sasuke had said. Not like he would ever tell Sasuke that. Sometimes Sasuke would say funny things that weren't insulting, Naruto felt a small smile spread across his face as he remembered them.

" _ **What do you mean people can't live with love? I think oxygen is more important"**_

" _ **I don't like sweet things, so mistaking chocolate cookies for raisin ones are the main reason I have trust issues"**_

" _ **Sarcasm, just one of the many services I offer"**_

Naruto laughed aloud and tried to think of more, because even Sasuke's advice could be funny.

" _ **Listen, you can do that cheesy follow your heart stuff, but take your brain for the love of god"**_

" _ **I suppose to make you feel better I should tell you to never give up on your dreams, so yeah, keep sleeping"**_

" _ **If life gives you lemons, freeze them and throw them at the people who are annoying you, it may not solve your problems, but it sure as hell is satisfying"**_

Naruto had to put the back of his hand to his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing, he couldn't help it; Sasuke was just so funny! Sasuke made him laugh, especially when he was complaining about something…

" _ **I don't like restaurants…they ask questions like 'Would you like a table?' It's like 'No, carpet for three please'"**_

" _ **When the cashier says 'Can I help you?' well obviously, I didn't stand in a 30 minute line just to say hi"**_

" _ **Common sense isn't a gift, it's a punishment, so now you have to deal with everyone who doesn't have it"**_

Naruto grinned as he remembered them all, in fact the last one reminded him that Sasuke wasn't just funny and pretty; he was also incredibly smart. Naruto knew that if he ever needed advice about smart stuff he could just go to Sasuke, and after all the mocking, he could get some really good solutions.

Sasuke was all kinds of smart! He was logically smart, book smart, linguistically smart, witty smart, not to mention he was bodily-kinaesthetic. Sasuke was just smart in every way, Naruto could actually begin to understand why Sasuke got frustrated with him. Usually when someone was that smart they would get made fun of, but not Sasuke.

Sasuke was just so…cool.

Sasuke was unbelievably cool in Naruto's eyes, he always has been. It was part of the reason that he picked fights with Sasuke, because he was jealous of how cool Sasuke was.

Sasuke was cool for different reasons; one, it was because he had his own style, his own rules, it made him unique. He did what he wanted when he wanted with a badass smirk and a confident stride, and _that_ was cool.

Two, Sasuke was extremely talented at everything, on the first go he usually got it perfect, whether it was a new technique or form of test, Sasuke always was the greatest. And the greatest equals the coolest.

Three, even though the Uchiha name was associated with something grim nowadays, it gave Sasuke a sense of superiority. His family name was also a connotation of power, respect and supremacy. These traits got tied to Sasuke so obviously this made him cool.

These were a few of the reasons he was cool, there was also his attitude, his looks, and aura. All of them contributed to his character. Naruto had to admit that Sasuke was cool, but that's why it was even better when Sasuke got angry at him or acted childish towards him. It was a bonus when Sasuke blushed from embarrassment.

Now that Naruto thought about it, why was Sasuke single? All these amazing qualities and he didn't have someone, that didn't really make sense. It's not like Sasuke would have a hard time, Sasuke had enough fan boys and suitors to last him a life time…

Then again most of them would probably be passionate flings and temporary distractions at this age. Sasuke was a pretty serious person, so he probably would want a serious relationship; and who knows? Maybe Sasuke has had his fair share of relationships, but he just may have not told Naruto…

That was another thing, _I feel like he doesn't really tell me anything personal about him, maybe a few unknown facts, but he never tells me if he likes someone or if he's looking for some kind of relationship!..._ Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"He's so frustrating"

"I assume you're talking about me?" A voice said, Naruto's head shot up and saw Sasuke, and oh god did he see Sasuke! Naruto's jaw nearly dropped when he saw how good Sasuke looked by just wearing simple clothing.

Naruto's eyes lingered on Sasuke's slightly exposed skin, subconsciously taking note that the skin looked so alluring at that moment. Naruto managed to look up past that and see Sasuke's trademark smirk.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked coolly, clearly not as nervous as Naruto, though he was actually freaking out on the inside.

"Y-Yeah, what took you so long?" Naruto stuttered as he pushed off the wall and tried to look more nonchalant. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and glanced at a clock on the grey wall.

"It's five to eight" Sasuke pointed out, Naruto mentally cursed for making himself look like an idiot. Sasuke just chuckled and walked over to him, coming across more relaxed than Naruto, "Aww, did the dobe get so excited that he came early?" Sasuke mocked in a playful tone, Naruto pouted at the insinuation.

"N-No!" Naruto answered back, he was a little more embarrassed than angry. Though Sasuke continued.

"Wow, maybe Sai makes those jokes for a reason, huh?" Sasuke teased.

"Ha ha, very funny, now stop with the innuendos" Naruto rolled his eyes playfully, Sasuke smirked.

"I would, but it's just so _hard_ " Sasuke replied, Naruto burst out laughing and wiped a comical tear from his eye.

"Hahaha! I never heard you make jokes like that before!" Naruto guffawed, Sasuke merely chuckled lightly.

"Well, maybe you should listen more" Sasuke responded with a smirk, Naruto's laughter calmed down and he grinned at Sasuke.

"Maybe you should speak more" Naruto stated, taking a step closer to Sasuke.

"Maybe you should pay more attention" Sasuke quipped as he took a step forward as well.

"Maybe you should get my attention" Naruto remarked, once again taking as step so that they were pretty close.

"Maybe-" Sasuke stopped as he and Naruto were _really_ close now, "Maybe…" Sasuke trailed off as they got lost in the details of words and just stared at each other in the pleasurably tense moment. Sasuke took a step back after a moment and composed himself while Naruto did the same, "Maybe we should get going"

"Yeah" Naruto coughed awkwardly, luckily any awkward moment that would've blossomed was nipped in the bud as the train pulled in. They walked over to it and got in.

Now there were two types of parts in the train; there was the carriage with fancy seats, and the part where it was more like a subway with minimal seat and with poles. It was cheaper to go on the latter and since they weren't carrying any luggage, they supposed they might as well go on the subway part.

They got in and Sasuke leant his back against the pole, Naruto merely stood in front of him. The train started with a bit of a kick, so Naruto stumbled forward slightly and had to grab the pole to stop himself from falling. His hand landed just half a foot above Sasuke's head so that they were in a more intimate position, but not one that really gained any attention.

They both blushed slightly at the position they were in now; luckily they were the only ones, apart from a few others, on the train. Though it didn't really stand out to anyone apart from the boys. Naruto didn't really know what to do so he stayed in that position. On the ride over they just talked quietly, with nervous smiles and anxious blushes.

Half way through the hour journey, the train had become really crowed so the train was filled with loud people who were obviously on the train for the festival. Excited and enthusiastic about the festival, the passengers would move. Someone had accidently pushed into Naruto so that he was now pressed up again Sasuke.

"Ah, sorry Sasuke, it's just-"

"I-It's fine, really" Sasuke interjected, trying to not make a big deal about it, but it was hard. Because of their height differences, Sasuke's head was slightly propped up on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto accidently breathed in Sasuke's intoxicating scent.

God, not only did Sasuke show up looking good, but he smelt freaking heavenly. Naruto knew that he was being creepy, but he was too lost in the vanilla and fresh berries scent to really care. Sasuke was gripping the pole behind him for dear life, so embarrassed about the situation. Blushing at the realisation that Naruto was wearing cologne, Ino had sprayed him with it, but Sasuke didn't know that.

They soon arrived and people cheered as they danced out the train where the whole place was decorated with hearts, ribbons and other assorted things. Bright red, gold and pink shone across and made it clear that this was a heavily celebrated event. Sasuke and Naruto were in awe as they walked down the street and saw everyone just partying, not to mention the entertainers.

A certain one stood out.

Remember when Naruto and Sasuke were at the other festival? The one were the shirtless stranger came and flirted with Sasuke? The one with the bad pick-up jokes and called Sasuke a feisty bitch?

Yeah, well it turns out he was one of the entertainers.

Sasuke and Naruto stood in the small crowd that were watching Sasuke's flirter, who was called Thorn, juggle and regaled with fire. Thorn had two wooden clubs with their ends lit with bright flames, Thorn danced in the street majestically with the fires. People were cheering him on as he breathed in the fire and blew it back out in a magnificent display of fiery talent.

Naruto felt uncomfortable, as the guy was really impressive and using Sasuke's favourite element! Fire! Naruto shifted slightly and hoped that Sasuke wouldn't be too effected by the small show. Thorn noticed Sasuke in the corner of his eye and smirked, he danced his way over and flipped the clubs high in the air.

He smirked blew a small flame from his mouth and dipped his fingers into the floating flame and made an outline of a heart with the flame. He winked at Sasuke before catching the clubs and dancing back into the middle. Naruto felt incredibly insignificant, he couldn't do anything like that and hoped Sasuke wouldn't be distracted. Though all Naruto's fears were washed away when Sasuke spoke.

"Do you think anyone will notice if I 'casually' throw some gasoline on him?" Sasuke asked, Naruto laughed and looked down and saw Sasuke's smirk. Naruto felt reassured and took Sasuke's wrist.

"Come on, before fire boy gets burnt" Naruto smiled, Sasuke allowed himself to be gently be pulled by Naruto, he glanced down at his wrist and began to analyse it.

 _He's not exactly holding my hand, but he's still holding me…does he realise he's touching me? Or is this just casual and friendly? Damn it, why is this so complicated?!..._ Sasuke internally struggled and made an inaudible sigh, _I wouldn't be so confused about all this if Naruto made it clear whether or not it was a date or not!..._

"Hey look!" Naruto voiced, bringing Sasuke from his thoughts. Sasuke saw that Naruto was talking about one of the many carnival-styled stands with games. The game seemed to be throwing balls at cans from different distances, the prizes being stuffed toys. Naruto laughed and pointed at one of the toys, "Ha ha, that orange fox plushie looks like Kyuubi!" Naruto pointed out before chuckling and turning his head to Sasuke, "Kyuubi wants to kill me for saying that"

Sasuke chuckled and looked over the abundance of stuffed plushies, he smiled when he saw a cute, black, small panther one. He chuckled quietly and gestured to it.

"That one look like Sasha" Sasuke replied, noting how Naruto still held his wrist. Naruto saw the plushie and nodded.

"Hey, you're right" Naruto responded before deciding something. He walked to the counter of the stand and took some money out, he passed it to the man who gave him a ball, Sasuke rolled his eyes at the fact Naruto was going to try and get the fox plushie. He went to Naruto's side and spoke.

"You know these games are rigged, right?" Sasuke stated, Naruto shrugged and threw the ball lightly up and down in hand.

"Nah" Naruto denied, Sasuke heard the man behind the counter at the side mumble under his breath about 'Obviously'. Sasuke frowned slightly and looked at Naruto.

"You know those cans are probably superglued right?" Sasuke said, Naruto just smiled and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, it's still fun"

"But you have to have good aim and a good amount of strength to knock it down" Sasuke argued, Naruto faked a hurt look.

"Aw, Sasuke, you saying I don't have that?" Naruto asked playfully, Sasuke sighed and stepped away.

"Fine" Sasuke replied, Naruto smirked and pulled his arm back to aim, he had his sight set on the small can at the back, which would have been the most difficult one. A tiny part of him had chosen it to…well…impress Sasuke, even if Sasuke didn't seem interested in Thorn, he might still be impressed by that guy!

Naruto had never hoped that he got something right so much as he did now, he even made a small plea to Kyuubi to make sure he got the can. He took in a quiet breath and threw the ball and tried to look calm as his inner self screamed. The ball hit the can perfectly and knocked it down. The man looked a little shocked and grumbled under his breath.

"Wow, you actually got it" Sasuke stated, Naruto took pleasure in how impressed Sasuke looked, Naruto grinned and turned to the counter and pointed to the stuffed toy he wanted. Sasuke waited for Naruto to get his stuffed fox plushie and looked around at the festival. Sasuke was surprised as Naruto put the plushie in front of Sasuke, "Wha…"

"Here" Naruto voiced as Sasuke saw that it was the plushie that looked like Sasha, Sasuke took the plushie and looked at Naruto confused, "Won it for ya" Naruto clarified, Sasuke blushed lightly and looked down at the plushie in his arms, he let a soft smile grace his lips as he gazed at Naruto.

"That's sweet…thank you" Sasuke spoke softly, Naruto replied with a smile of his own. A wonderful moment passed where they just enjoyed that second of 'butterflies in your stomach' feeling. Sasuke modestly turned his head away, his small smile still on his face. Naruto admired the cute sight in front of him, once again realising how adorable Sasuke could be without trying.

Naruto shook his head, _Concentrate! You're not here to think of Sasuke in weird ways, you're here to!…here to!...here to!...okay, so I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing here, but thinking of Sasuke weirdly is not one of them!..._ Naruto scolded himself.

"Step right up! Step right up! Enjoy life from new heights!" A man called out, Naruto and Sasuke turned to see a man in a straw hat with a red and white striped blazer, a wooden megaphone and staff. He looked like the typical ringleader in a circus and was drumming up business for the Ferris wheel, "Come on people don't be shy! Love is in the air and so can you!" The man called out, he grinned when he noticed Naruto and Sasuke at the side, "And what about you fine couple? Want to join the mile-high club?" The man rumbled.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, seeing what they wanted to do. Sasuke just shrugged lightly and Naruto returned it with a small grin.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Naruto stated, both noticing how neither of them had corrected the man that they weren't a couple. They walked over and Naruto handed the money to the glad man.

"Enjoy my lovey-dovey pair!" The man said, stepping aside so they could get in one of the white and pink carriages. They sat down in the pretty spacious carriage and saw the man close the door to it. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to think of something to say, the air wasn't awkward, but he wanted to talk to Sasuke…

He wanted to get to know him better.

Naruto screwed his face up slightly and thought about it. Yeah, he knew Sasuke as a teammate and he knew his history, not to mention a few… _personal_ details, but aside that…he didn't really know Sasuke well enough. Naruto wanted to know. Just like when they were playing 'Would you rather?', it gave Naruto the opportunity to learn a few things about Sasuke, but nothing directly…

So why doesn't he just ask directly?

"Hey, um, Sasuke?" Naruto started, Sasuke looked at him and waited for him to speak, "I…I want to you a few things" Naruto stated, Sasuke looked puzzled towards him.

"Ask me? Why?"

"Because…well, I know we know each other, but I feel like I know nothing about you, so I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Naruto trailed off before looking directly in Sasuke's midnight orbs, "I want to get to know you better" Naruto confessed, Sasuke blinked and looked silently at Naruto for a moment.

"Okay"

"What?"

"I said okay, ask whatever you want" Sasuke clarified calmly as the Ferris wheel began to slowly move, Naruto blinked and looked blankly at Sasuke, "What wrong?"

"I didn't think I would get this far without being punched" Naruto admitted, Sasuke rolled his eyes in response.

"Just ask, dobe" Sasuke replied, Naruto tried to think of a question but came out with pure stupidity.

"Er…have you ever swallowed a crayon?"

"Really?" Sasuke responded, raising an eyebrow, " _That's_ what you wanted to ask me?"

"Um…yes?" Naruto answered stupidly, Sasuke stared at him strangely before speaking.

"Well, no, I've never swallowed crayon" Sasuke retorted with a slightly annoyed voice, clearly thinking Naruto was capable of a mature question. Naruto cringed and tried to think of a better question, Sasuke sighed and attempted to help him, "Look, I'm not going to bite your head off, so just ask what it is that you're obviously hiding"

"Are you still going after your revenge?" Naruto asked suddenly, catching Sasuke off guard. Naruto was surprised by his own question, _Where did that come from?..._ Naruto wondered, Sasuke blinked and stared at him for a moment.

"No…" Sasuke voiced in an unsure tone, "Not…recently"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…ever since I've been calling Shen… _dad_ , I've not had the same drive as before, in a way…it seems kind of pointless" Sasuke explained, Naruto nodded his head understandingly, "So no, I think…after all this time I've gave up on my revenge…and somehow, even though it's stupid, I feel kinda better, you know? Like a weight has been lifted or something" Sasuke confessed.

"That's great, Sasuke" Naruto responded with a small, comforting smile. Sasuke looked halfway to the side and shook his head with his own smile.

"Geez, I'm talking like an idiot"

"You're not!" Naruto said quickly, making Sasuke look at him, "It's really good to hear that you're moving on from stuff like that" Naruto spoke as he shifted closer to Sasuke, "It's good to know that you're not gonna run off this time" Naruto stated softly, Sasuke looked slightly guilty in return.

"I never apologised for that…" Sasuke murmured, Naruto looked confused until Sasuke spoke again, "When I almost left Konoha, I never said sorry to you"

"You don't need to" Naruto replied, Sasuke snapped his head up at Naruto who was just giving his famous smile, "You didn't leave and that's the important thing, even if you beat the crap outta me" Naruto shrugged, Sasuke shook his head lightly.

"Only you, seriously, would just shrug it off" Sasuke chuckled, Naruto's hand brushed over Sasuke's.

"Some things are more important…" Naruto replied in a tender, quiet voice. Sasuke glanced at Naruto's hand before looking at Naruto's kind face. Sasuke turned his head away quickly and gazed outside the window.

 _Damn Naruto and his damn mixed messages!..._ Sasuke internally screamed, Sasuke paid attention how they were roughly at the top of the Ferris wheel. He looked out the window and saw the stunningly lit city.

"This place is really beautiful" Sasuke commented.

"Yeah…it really is" Naruto murmured, Sasuke turned his head to see that Naruto was looking at him rather than outside. Sasuke didn't say anything about it, then again he didn't say anything at all. Neither of them did.

They stared at each other for a moment before they ever so slowly began to lean forward. They came closer and closer until they were mere centimetres apart, their eyes became hooded as they were about to move even closer…

Suddenly, a harsh jolt from the Ferris wheel made them both stumble in their seats. They looked around confused, noticing how the Ferris wheel had stopped. Though they both froze when they realised what just almost happened.

 _Shit!..._ Naruto screamed internally, _What the hell's got into me?! One minute we're talking and the next I'm trying to shove my tongue down his throat?! This isn't date! God, I can only imagine what Sasuke thinks of me now!_

 _Damn it!..._ Sasuke cursed internally, _After I had just promised to not let my judgement be clouded, here I am trying to kiss him! God, don't I have any self-respect? Any self-control? Naruto is confusing as it is so why am I trying to complicate it even more?! Naruto probably thinks I'm some desperate floozy!_

"Er…don't worry folks, just a few…mechanical problems, you'll be fine in a minute!" The man shouted from down below. He hurriedly looked at the Ferris's mechanics. Naruto and Sasuke just looked at each other, Sasuke attempted to distract himself from his thoughts and spoke.

"Um…was there any more questions you wanted to ask?" Sasuke spoke up, Naruto blinked and thought about it.

"Yeah…like if that isn't your goal anymore, what is?" Naruto asked.

 _To have a family…_ Sasuke thought instantly, and he didn't mean a mother and brother, he meant his _own_ , like a partner with kids…Sasuke never would have seen himself so conventional, but he wanted to be a mother.

Why not? Men could get pregnant!

…

Though it wasn't technically by natural means…

And the death rate was incredibly high for male pregnancies…

It's not illegal, but defiantly discouraged because of the dangerous risks…

He obviously would be a mom rather than a dad since his partner would be male. And he defiantly couldn't imagine Naruto taking the mother role-

Wait, what?

Sasuke blinked, since when did Naruto make it into his family future?

"Sasuke?" Naruto voiced, Sasuke came out of his thoughts and spoke.

"Oh, um, to be stronger I guess" Sasuke lied, Naruto frowned as he sensed the obvious lie.

"But…if you don't want revenge, why do you want to be stronger?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke bit his lip and tried to think of something.

"So…um, I can, er, protect myself" Sasuke lied terribly, Naruto frowned again.

"Sasuke…" Naruto voiced softly, "You can protect yourself just fine" Naruto pointed out, Sasuke turned his head away "I'm asking because I want to know you better, I'm not going to use it against you" Naruto promised, Sasuke bit his lip and considered telling Naruto, but a small part of him screamed that it would scare Naruto off, "Sasuke?"

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Sasuke replied.

"I told you, why don't you want me to know?" Naruto responded, Sasuke let out a sigh and shook his head.

"It's…personal"

"Don't you trust me?" Naruto asked, Sasuke snapped his head towards Naruto.

"O-Of course I do" Sasuke reassured quickly.

"Then tell me" Naruto stated calmly, Sasuke's breath hitched slightly.

What should he do?...

They were interrupted when the man spoke again.

"Sorry folks, but it looks like you're going to be stuck up there for a while" The man apologised, Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

"Great…" Sasuke sighed, Naruto frowned and tried to think of a way to better the situation. Naruto grinned when he remembered something.

"Hey! You know that chakra blocking thing that your dad put on me to hide my chakra?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke responded.

"I remember it, I can do it then I can get us down without sending any alerts off" Naruto claimed, Sasuke looked unsure at him, but Naruto performed the jutsu anyway. Naruto shifted and nodded at Sasuke, "I got it, come on" Naruto stated as he stood up. Sasuke stood up, but was still slightly unconvinced, "Trust me"

"Easy for you to say…" Sasuke mumbled, Naruto rolled his eyes and just picked Sasuke up bridal style. Sasuke held himself against Naruto to make sure he wouldn't be dropped, Naruto gently kicked the other side of the carriage door so they would come out on the other side of the Ferris, since they didn't want anyone seeing them using chakra.

Naruto slid down the side of the Ferris wheel and hopped from metal bar to metal bar and eventually landed on the ground; he looked around to make sure no one had seen them, but they were at the back of the Ferris wheel so they were alone.

Naruto slowly let Sasuke down, they didn't part straight away so Naruto's hands rested on Sasuke's hips and Sasuke's hands were resting on Naruto's chest. They ended looking into each other's eyes for a long moment, Naruto gulped slightly before parting away.

"Um…"

"Right" Sasuke responded as if he knew what Naruto had said, it was silent and awkward until Naruto's stomach complained, Naruto held his stomach in embarrassment as Sasuke chuckled, "Let's get something to eat" Sasuke suggested, the mood lightening instantly. Naruto nodded sheepishly and they travelled round to the front and back into the festival.

They saw a stand that were selling fresh fruit in different sauces. They went over and nearly drooled over the stand as the fruit looked delicious, they looked at each other in agreement to get something from here.

An old man with long white hair and a white beard approached them from behind the counter. He wore a hat similar to the Hokage's and a white cloak that covered him entirely, his hands connected, but the cloak covered it.

"Hello there…Konoha shinobi" The man greeted mysteriously, they were alarmed by the greeting and instantly went on their guard. The man chuckled, "Do not be alarmed, I am a humble psychic" The man stated calmly, Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and then back at the man, "I sense…interesting auras from you both" The man breathed out.

"Huh? Like what?" Naruto voiced, the man gazed at Naruto beneath his hat.

"You…have some kind of demonic blood within you…you are a jinchuriki perhaps?" The man asked, Naruto nodded amazed, "Though you have a good heart that stops yourself from indulging in your bloodlust and desire…" The man observed leaving Naruto silent.

"Naruto?" Sasuke voiced concerned, the man looked over at Sasuke.

"You…have significant blood…one of power and supremacy…you are Uchiha, no?" The man asked, Sasuke just gave a slow nod, "Though it seems as though you don't have the usual Uchiha greed…you have the one of a nuclear wish…the desire to have a domestic future…" The man trailed off.

"Listen dude, we just came over here for some food, not a therapy session" Naruto intervened, the man chuckled and nodded.

"As you please, though with my accurate abilities, allow me to recommend something…" The man requested, he placed (out of nowhere) two wooden sticks with two different fruits on it in some sort of sauce. One was cherries in some sort of purple sauce and the other was apple pieces with a golden dressing.

"Um, how much?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the small amount of food.

"I do not charge for such things…I take no pleasure in money…." The man replied, Naruto was suspicious, but shrugged it off. He took the apple one and looked strangely at it, Sasuke did the same with the cherries.

"Er, hey, can we get some more?" Naruto requested, since it was a little amount they were given. The man chuckled.

"Believe me child, this will satisfy you…" The man promised, Naruto and Sasuke exchanged expressions, but ate the food. They were surprised when they felt instantly filled, they looked surprised and went to ask the man, but he disappeared.

"Weird…" Naruto commented, he froze when he saw the name of the stand at the top…

 _Fruit aphrodisiacs_

Naruto shat himself.

He freaked, but decided to keep calm for Sasuke who had not noticed it yet. Naruto shook his head, _Perverted old man…_ Naruto internally cursed, _I better not get hard halfway through this…_ he decided to move away from the stand.

"Come on, babe!" A voice said, they saw amongst the crowd two guys that seemed to be a couple in an excited rush.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The more petite boy of the relationship responded.

"We're gonna miss the fireworks!" The other one claimed restlessly. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"They seemed excited" Sasuke commented, Naruto nodded his head.

"I guess so, but fireworks sound pretty awesome!" Naruto proclaimed, Sasuke smiled and saw how others were going to the firework display as well.

"Let's go check it out" Sasuke suggested, Naruto nodded and they began to walk. It became more and more crowded as they went on, they saw that there was a large crowd that practically prevented them from a good view.

"Come on" Naruto stated as he took hold of Sasuke's wrist, they went into a nearby ally and the action made Sasuke's heartbeat go wild, _Wait, he's dragging me into a secluded ally way? What the hell?..._ Sasuke screamed internally, Naruto stopped and he turned to face Sasuke, "Sasuke…" Naruto voiced in a mysterious tone.

"Y-Yeah?..." Sasuke stuttered as Naruto towered over him, Sasuke's voice hitched as Naruto suddenly grabbed him. Sasuke felt instantly stirred as Naruto lifted him, he gasped as he felt Naruto's body warmth pressed against him. But suddenly he felt like him and Naruto were…jumping? He looked around to see that Naruto was hopping from wall to wall and they eventually landed on top of a roof.

"Wha…"

"Now we can get a better view" Naruto stated as he put Sasuke down. Sasuke blinked and blushed from embarrassment, _God, if Naruto knew what I was thinking…_ Sasuke cringed, they made their way over to the side of the roof and sat down, their legs dangling over the edge.

"You're right, this is a better" Sasuke admitted, seeing that they were in the perfect spot to view the fireworks. Since they were close enough to see the entire show without the potential of fireworks blinding them. They were in a decent ear shot of the soft band playing without it being too loud. They were separated from the crowd so they could talk about anything without being interrupted.

"So I heard that your dad came to Konoha" Naruto voiced, Sasuke blinked and kicked his head in gear.

"Yeah"

"I heard that people were excited"

"Understatement of the year" Sasuke remarked, Naruto chuckled as Sasuke continued, "People acted as if they were all told they won the lottery or something, they cheered and went crazy…I never knew someone could be loved so much by so many people"

"It's not hard to like him, he's really cool" Naruto replied, Sasuke gave a slow nod. Naruto frowned slightly and gave a friendly nudge to Sasuke's arm, "I see where you get it from now" Naruto stated with a kind smile, Sasuke felt flustered after the compliment. Sasuke looked forward in an attempt to hide his pink cheeks. Naruto didn't realise when he shifted a little closer to Sasuke, "You know, there's a lot of similarities between you two"

"You think?" Sasuke responded, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I mean you both are really smart, obviously cool, you both are very talented, not to mention you're attractive-"

"What?" Sasuke interjected surprised, Naruto gulped when he realised what he had said, though Sasuke just tilted his head at Naruto, "You think I'm attractive?" Sasuke asked with a curious voice rather than a mocking one.

"Well, yeah" Naruto answered, "The hundreds of fans you have could've told you that" Naruto added with a slightly nervous and embarrassed voice, rubbing the back of his head as his cheeks heated up. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's humiliated expression and decided to make it easier for him.

"Hn, you're not so bad yourself" Sasuke remarked rather confidently, Naruto looked a little surprised towards Sasuke's smirk. A slow grin crept onto Naruto's face and he spoke.

"Oh ho ho ho, see something you like?" Naruto joked, Sasuke gave a scoff of laughter before looking playfully at Naruto.

"You're hardly my type"

"And you have a type?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow, Sasuke made a face that said 'not really' as he swayed his head left to right.

"Well…no, but still" Sasuke answered, Naruto chuckled and noticed how Sasuke was staring at a particular flower shop, Naruto raised an eyebrow and saw how fixated Sasuke was on the shop.

"Whatcha looking at?" Naruto asked, Sasuke titled his head as he continued to stare at the shop.

"I remember the couple at that shop" Sasuke stated, Naruto blinked in confusion.

"You do?"

"Yeah, from years ago…" Sasuke trailed off as he gazed at the shop with an expression that Naruto couldn't read, "There used to be an old couple there…a man and a women, but the man couldn't remember things properly, I think it was Alzheimer's, he even forgot his wife" Sasuke began to said, intriguing Naruto, "The man would give flowers every day to her and propose, the women always told him that they were already married and he would get so happy after she told him that" Sasuke explained, a small smile gracing his face, "When I was a child I thought it was a game, that's why I always thought it was funny"

"Wow…you remember stuff like that?"

"Ever since I had my memories restored" Sasuke replied, Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke realised what he said.

"Restored?"

"Yeah…I won't bore you with the details, but they were blocked so I got them unblocked a few days ago" Sasuke explained, Naruto nodded his head understanding.

"Wow, so you remember stuff from your childhood now?"

"Yeah…I mean I can remember Gecia and the people I knew in it, my mother better, my dad…and for some reason the ability to teleport" Sasuke said randomly, Naruto burst out laughing.

"What?!" Naruto laughed, Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, what are you supposed to think as a child when you fall asleep on the couch and magically wake up in your room?" Sasuke retorted, making Naruto laugh even more.

"Hahaha! I didn't think you'd have that kind of imagination as a kid" Naruto guffawed, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, I did, I remember most of my childhood now, how I loved Soma, how Katsu and I played pranks…how… _we_ met…" Sasuke confessed quietly, Naruto stiffened and shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh…you, um, do?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke answered, it was awkwardly thick before Sasuke gave a snort of laughter, the back of his hand held against his mouth. Naruto looked confused at him as Sasuke tried to keep himself under control, "I'm sorry, it's just, of all the ways" Sasuke laughed quietly, a small grin crept onto Naruto's face as Sasuke continued to be amused, "I can't believe you proposed" Sasuke giggled.

"Aw what? Well, I can't believe you said yes!" Naruto retorted playfully.

"You thought I was a girl!"

"Hey, I was a kid!" Naruto responded, they both gave a light laugh as it slowly faded. A small smile on each of their faces.

"So…" Sasuke started, "What made you approach me and not any of the other girls?" Sasuke enquired, Naruto looked up and thought.

"I dunno, I just thought you were really pretty" Naruto shrugged.

"Oh what? I'm just a pretty face now?" Sasuke stated with mock hurt, Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"It wasn't just that…" Naruto started, "I thought you was from another world"

"Another world?"

"Yeah…because I never saw anyone smile like that before" Naruto admitted, Sasuke allowed a smile to grace his lips as he tilted his head at Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke voiced softly, Naruto gazed over at Sasuke and spoke.

"So why did you say yes when I proposed?" Naruto asked, Sasuke gave a small sigh and shrugged as he looked up to the sky.

"I guess I thought I had met some amazing prince charming" Sasuke answered.

"Are you implying that I'm not?" Naruto joked, Sasuke let out a gentle laugh.

"As much as you would suit being on a white horse with roses in one hand and a sword in the other, I think I'd prefer you as my idiotic ninja dobe" Sasuke chuckled, Naruto noticed how Sasuke said 'my' but didn't mention it. "Besides, when I was a child I looked up to my mom, so I wanted to be just like her, and she was married with a family, so I wanted the same" Sasuke explained, Naruto put two and two together and spoke.

"Is that your new goal?" Naruto asked, making Sasuke tense, "It is, isn't it?" Naruto smiled, Sasuke felt embarrassed and looked to the side, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Sasuke, it's cute" Naruto tried to say, but Sasuke remained silent and humiliated. Naruto frowned and tried to think of a way to make Sasuke feel better, he smiled when he thought of it, "You know, when I'm older and stuff, I can't _wait_ to start a family of my own" Naruto stated as he looked back up at the sky.

"Really?" Sasuke voiced, slightly surprised that Naruto thought about that stuff. He looked at Naruto as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yup" Naruto confirmed, "I can't wait to have kids" Naruto proclaimed.

"You…think about that kind of stuff?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh-huh, defiantly, I even worked out the details!"

"Like what?" Sasuke chuckled, intrigued with how Naruto had thought about all of this.

"Well, I'm gonna have two kids, a boy and a girl, the boy is gonna be first so he can protect his lil' sis" Naruto started, "I'm going to have the most bad-ass partner, they'll be super cool and awesome AND they will make better ramen then Ichiraku" Naruto stated, making Sasuke's eyes roll, "Not to mention how I'm totally going to spoil my partner, flowers, jewellery, chocolate, the whole shabam" Naruto stated.

"Sounds like a lot to do, especially when you're Hokage" Sasuke pointed out, Sasuke was surprised to see a flicker of an unsure expression, "Naruto?" Sasuke voiced, Naruto faked a smile.

"It's fine, I'll be the best Hokage" Naruto proclaimed, but Sasuke could sense the insincerity.

"Naruto-"

"Anyway" Naruto interjected, sending the strong message he didn't want to talk about it, whatever 'it' was…"I've always wanted to have a family, even when I was really young, so I guess that's why I proposed to you and stuff" Naruto changed the subject, Sasuke decided to let it go and went along with the change.

"Right…" Sasuke trailed off, knowing that Naruto growing up without a family would also be an influencing factor, "You know, even though this is probably blackmail material, I ended up keeping that flower" Sasuke stated, referring to the flower that Naruto gave him when they first met. Naruto chuckled.

"Really? Wait, what do you mean keeping it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, when I first showed it to Shen, claiming that 'my one true love' gave it to me" Sasuke admitted, making Naruto chuckle, "He put some kind of jutsu on it so that it'll never rot, I guess I just kept it around, I never knew why but I guess I do now" Sasuke shrugged, remembering the small yellow flower.

"Heh heh, did you really tell people I was your one true love?" Naruto chuckled, Sasuke nodded with a smile.

"Mm-hm, I even believed you when you said we were going to live in the clouds with dogs made of ramen and cats made of tomatoes" Sasuke spoke, Naruto laughed and held his side, Sasuke watched him laugh with a soft smile. Naruto's laughter calmed down, but he still retained a grin.

"Alright, alright, I won't just let you be shamed on your own" Naruto chuckled, Sasuke titled his head.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, let's just say you weren't the _only_ one who went around talking about finding a 'one true love'" Naruto admitted, Sasuke chuckled in response.

"Oh really now?"

"Heh heh, yeah" Naruto replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "When I ran into Iruka after I had met you, I had told him that I met the greatest girl and we're going to get married and be super rich with 28 kids" Naruto spoke, Sasuke openly laughed.

"28? Well aren't you fecund?" Sasuke responded, Naruto felt a little stupid for not exactly knowing what that word meant; but he assumed it meant you have a lot of kids or something. **(A/N Fecund means producing an abundance of offspring; highly fertile)**.

"Hehe, er, yeah" Naruto voiced embarrassed, Naruto felt relieved that Sasuke didn't seem to notice his stupidity, _I don't know why Sakura thinks Sasuke would like me, I wouldn't even be able to keep him interested, I'm surprised that he isn't bored already…_ Naruto thought to himself, Naruto sometimes felt like an idiot, a _real_ useless one.

It wasn't a nice feeling.

"You know, I never knew what happened after I screamed at you and left you with Itachi" Sasuke stated.

"Oh yeah, yeah, he kicked the craaap outta me" Naruto answered, Sasuke gave him a half amused, half sympathetic look.

"He didn't, did he?"

"Ohhh yeah, what is it with you and having super protective brothers that hate me?" Naruto asked jokingly, Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe it's because you have a mistrustful aura about you" Sasuke joked, looking forward with a smirk.

"Aw what? I'm a good boy!" Naruto defended with a smile.

"Hmm, I don't know Naruto, you do seem to be a deviant…"

"In what way? I'm a super well-behaved!"

"Sexy no jutsu ring a bell?" Sasuke teased, Naruto gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, there is _that_ …" Naruto admitted with a sheepish smile. Though it seemed like he was cursed because thinking of the sexy no jutsu made him think of how Konohamaru used it…

That made Naruto think of the outfits that Sasuke was in…

Or the lack of…

Naruto spluttered on his own breath and coughed, Sasuke looked alarmed towards him and shifted closer quickly; placing a hand on bicep.

"Hey dobe, are you OK?" Sasuke asked concerned, Naruto managed to nod his head as he calmed himself down. His face rather flushed from the thoughts, even more so on the fact that Sasuke was next to him, so it was _really_ easy to imagine certain things. Especially since Sasuke was touching him… _No! Get your mind out of the gutter!..._ Naruto scolded himself.

"U-Um yeah, just, er, dry throat" Naruto lied, Sasuke looked a little concerned still, Naruto gave him a reassuring smile, "Really, I'm fine"

"Okay, then…" Sasuke murmured, Naruto and Sasuke ended up locking onto each other's eyes as Naruto sat up slowly. Sasuke's hand still lingering on him. The intense stare was interrupted as a man on one of the main stages spoke loudly.

"Welcome lovers and romantics! Are you enjoying the festival?" The man asked, in return receiving cheers and hoots, the man chuckle and nodded, "Well, a famous poet once said that life is a song, and love is the music; so it's with great pleasure that I introduce Elton John **(I KNOW HE DOESN'T EXIST IN THE NARUTO VERSE)** with 'Can you feel the love tonight!' **(I KNOW IT'S THE LION KING VERSION, SHAT TAP)** " The man finished and gaining cheers from the crowd.

The talented artist sat down on a piano and began to play, though an entire orchestra was with him along with another female artist. Sasuke and Naruto watched intrigued as he began to play, the crowd settled down as music flowed through the air.

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings_

 _The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things…_

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke who was watching contently. Thinking over how the glow of the moonlight seemed to give Sasuke a radiant effect. Naruto ended up staring at him. Naruto's mouth felt dry, but he didn't know why…

"You know, if I didn't know any better Sasuke, I would think that you cared when I had my little coughing fit…"

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself" Sasuke replied, they stared at each other.

 _So many things to tell her_

 _But how to make her see_

 _The truth about my past? Impossible!_

 _She'd turn away from me…_

Naruto stopped looking at Sasuke and subconsciously took in the words of the song. Sasuke knew about his past…but some things he couldn't tell him…he would feel too ashamed…Naruto frowned slightly to himself. Sasuke noticed him upset.

"Naruto?" Sasuke voiced before giving a light kick to him, Naruto just gave a fake smile.

"I'm fine"

"You're not"

 _He's holding back, he's hiding_

 _But what, I can't decide_

 _Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

 _The king I see inside?..._

Sasuke frowned slightly, but Naruto just gave a light kick back with a smirk. Sasuke knew he was trying to distract him, but maybe it was for the best…but on the other hand, why wasn't he acting like the confident man he knew? Sasuke decided to let it slide and instead returned the kick.

Naruto smirked as well as Sasuke and thus began the friendly kicking/footsy game between them.

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings_

 _The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things…_

Naruto and Sasuke were laughing now childishly as the game got kicky. Naruto ended up playfully lunging forward to Sasuke. Sasuke ended up with his back against the roof with Naruto hovering over, their laughter faded but the soft expressions were still clear on their faces. Naruto couldn't describe how…

Right…he felt right now.

And Sasuke didn't know how to explain the calm settling in his chest as they just gazed at each other. Naruto never noticed how…deep Sasuke's eyes were before this…Naruto's own eyes became hooded as well as Sasuke's.

 _Can you feel the love tonight?!_

 _You needn't look too far!_

 _Stealing through the night's uncertainties!_

 _Love is where they are!…_

Sasuke was looking up at Naruto with a tender smile, so simple and relaxed yet it spoke a thousand words. Naruto was originally holding himself up on his hands, but he lowered himself so he was resting on his forearms. Sasuke didn't say anything. Neither did Naruto. They didn't need to.

Naruto didn't have control of his body anymore as he slowly leant forward; the sound of his heartbeat and the soft endings of the song in his ears. Sasuke looked so perfect right there…so right…he felt right…Naruto leant even closer.

Sasuke's breath hitched faintly, but he wasn't stopping it. He saw the strong sapphire eyes staring back into his, he nearly melted under all these emotions. His breath hitched again as Naruto's own breathe tickled his lips. In slow unison they closed their eyes, only a mere centimetre apart…

 **BANG!**

Damn, so close.

Their eyes shot open in shock and blinked in utter confusion. Naruto instantly hauled his body away in almost lighting speed. Sasuke sat up on his elbows and looked a mixture of disappointment and being puzzled.

 **BANG!**

They realised that the bang was the fireworks. Naruto was panicking on the inside and made a facial expression to show this, as he freaked out on the inside, Sasuke remained calm.

"Naruto?" Sasuke voiced with some concern, Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke who had a strange mixture of expressions. It looked generally normal, but to Naruto it said something else…

 **What was that?**

 **What's wrong?**

 **What are you thinking?**

 **Why didn't you kiss me?**

That last one scared Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke repeated and tilted his head, Naruto gulped slightly and shook his head, _Get a hold of yourself!..._ Naruto screamed to himself internally.

"Heh heh, I-I'm fine! Really, um, you know what? My throat is really dry now, let's, er, get a drink" Naruto stated nervously, Sasuke frowned in concern, but just nodded his head.

"Um, OK" Sasuke replied. Naruto had once again carried Sasuke bridal style down, while is cheeks flushed pink, and they eventually landed back in the ally. They walked out and saw an outside bar; they strolled over through the partying crowd and Naruto leaned on the wooden bar-top. The bartender instantly handed them both two red drinks without them even ordering.

"Er, hey, I think you gave these to the wrong people" Naruto piped up, the bartender shook his head as he gave the red drinks to others.

"Nah mate, it's the traditional drink of Kasai; it's what we're giving everyone, it's free too" The bartender explained, Sasuke frowned slightly at this. Because this looking at the drink he could see it was alcoholic.

And he didn't need to get drunk and try to undress Naruto.

"And these are…alcoholic?" Sasuke asked, Sasuke could feel the gaze from Naruto, clearly from remembering 'that' drunken night. The bartender shook his head.

"Yeah, but only slightly, we don't want to be responsible for any accidents now do we?" The bartender winked, Naruto seemed to be happy enough and shrugged. He picked up the drink and gave a reassuring smile to Sasuke.

"Should be fine, right?" Naruto assured, Sasuke didn't know why he picked up the drink, but he was a little comforted somehow when Naruto lightly clinked their drinks, "To Kasai" Naruto stated with a smirk, Sasuke allowed his own smirk to appear on his face.

"To Kasai" Sasuke repeated, they drank some of their drinks, gazing at each other as they did so, some would say flirtatiously.

Like me.

I say flirtatiously.

Because I'm the narrator.

And I declare they looked flirtatiously at each other.

"So Sasuke…" Naruto started with a smirk as he leant his elbows against the bar, "Any secrets?" Naruto asked audaciously, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"My my Naruto, trying to sought for some blackmail material are we?"

"No, just curious" Naruto claimed with a smirk, Sasuke returned it with a smirk of his own and began to slowly rim his finger around the glass top.

"Hmm" Sasuke hummed almost teasingly, tilting his head slightly, "Noo, I'd don't think I have any" Sasuke answered.

"Really?" Naruto responded, "No secrets?"

"Well…it's not really a secret, but I haven't told anyone" Sasuke stated.

"Do tell" Naruto enquired with a hand gesture Sasuke rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Well, when I was 15, when you weren't here, I had to spend an hour with Kenyo" Sasuke started, "It was me, him and a bunch of his friends; they were smoking and drinking in his club, so I kind of just sat there bored out of my mind and just waiting for the hour to end" Sasuke continued, Naruto feeling a slight happiness to know that Sasuke was bored in the presence of Kenyo, "Kenyo saw I was bored and offered me 'food' and since I was an idiot I didn't realise the food he offered me was actually weed brownies"

"Whoa, what? Are you saying…?"

"Yes, that's right, I got high" Sasuke confessed, Naruto had to laugh and even Sasuke smiled to himself a little.

"Hahaha, wait wait, I can't even imagine _you_ high" Naruto laughed, Sasuke nodded.

"Well, I remember doing some weird stuff" Sasuke admitted, Naruto instantly felt petrified.

"Like…what?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Well, since I was high I had no concept of time, so we all ended up arguing for about 45 minutes on who would win in a fight between Santa and Peter pan"

"Hahahaha!" Naruto guffawed, his worries washed away, "What else?"

"Well, we decided to change our names because, and I quote, 'maybe we were called something else as a kids and have just been lied to'" Sasuke stated, Naruto laughing away, "Names included Noggles Cottenmouth, Ginger Sparklepipe and Thor the almighty duck" Sasuke listed.

"Haha, and what was yours?"

"Zelda Peppermint"

"Bwahahaha!" Naruto laughed, Sasuke didn't feel embarrassed and shrugged.

"It happens when you're high" Sasuke remarked, just making Naruto laugh more, "We even got all depressed when someone pointed out that snakes are just tails with faces" Sasuke added.

"Haha, oh god this is the best conversation I have ever had" Naruto cackled, taking deep breathes form laughing so much, "Wait, what's it even like to be high?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke bit his slip and began to think.

"I know this sound weird, but it's a combination of all your senses having separate orgasms and being paranoid someone is watching you while you watch yourself in 3rd person" Sasuke explained, Naruto nodded, but couldn't help but grin.

"And have you…? You know, after that, ever try it…?"

"No, I haven't done it since, I think once is enough" Sasuke stated, though half of it was a lie. It was true that Sasuke never had it again, but he wouldn't exactly _mind_ if he got high again.

"Really? Never thought of doing it again?" Naruto inquired.

"Nope" Sasuke lied, shaking his head, "Alright, your turn, any secrets?" Sasuke asked, trying to change the subject. Naruto chewed the inside of his mouth and looked like he was considering something, Sasuke noticed and spoke, "What's wrong? Scared I'll laugh?" Sasuke teased.

"Kind of…" Naruto admitted, before sighing, "Okay, okay, only _one_ other person knows about this, so you can't tell _anyone_ , okay?" Naruto requested, Sasuke nodded with head with a raised eyebrow. Naruto was silent for a moment before speaking, "I have a tattoo"

"You have a tattoo?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yes" Naruto answered in almost a deadpan voice, Sasuke blinked and looked over Naruto's body.

"So, um, were exactly…" Sasuke trailed off and made a gesture with his hand, "…is it?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Somewhere" Naruto replied, Sasuke blinked in return.

"Is it…in a… _personal_ area…?"

"No! I mean, not really, it's just kind of embarrassing" Naruto corrected, Naruto looked left and right and saw that everyone was too busy going crazy to notice him. He went closer to Sasuke and spoke, "Um, on my right hip" Naruto stated, Sasuke looked down and saw Naruto slightly push down the corner of his shorts and it was revealed a small Japanese inscription. Naruto stepped back and pulled it back up.

"When did you get that?" Sasuke asked, feeling instantly intrigued by the tattoo.

"Well, you know when I got back and we all went out drinking in celebration, me and Lee got super drunk and walked off into the night" Naruto started, "And we had the _great_ idea to get a tattoo" Naruto stated, clearly sarcastically, "And bushy brows decided to get an entire fountain of his back, while I went for something smaller" Naruto finished.

"What does it say?" Sasuke asked, since it was in ancient Japanese rather than the modern Japanese they knew. Naruto shifted uncomfortably and sighed.

"Okay, _please_ don't tell anyone" Naruto begged, Sasuke nodded. "Well, if anyone ever saw it, like my girlfriends, I would just say it meant courage or something…"

"Right…" Sasuke voiced as Naruto sighed and looked at the ground.

"It says 'Believe it'" Naruto finally said, Sasuke placed a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from bursting out laughing too loudly, he was shaking slightly as he contained his giggles. Naruto just nodded with a begrudging smile, "Thaaat's it, just laugh, because stoners giggle a lot" Naruto voiced.

"Hey! I'm not a stoner" Sasuke pouted cutely, Naruto could swear on purpose. "At least I don't do stupid things when I'm drunk" Sasuke chuckled.

An awkward moment passed when they realised that Sasuke _did_ do a stupid thing.

"Technically" Sasuke started, "I only _attempted_ to… _do_ some stupid thing"

"Am I the stupid thing?"

"Shut it, Dobe!" Sasuke blushed, Naruto chuckled lightly at his response.

"It's alright, we all go a little crazy when drunk, I mean hey! I even got a tattoo because of it" Naruto cheered, trying to relieve Sasuke of some of his embarrassment. Sasuke give a barely noticeable smile in response, Naruto smiled back and suddenly spoke, "Sasuke I-"

"Why hello there sex god" A sultry voice said, they turned to see a young boy, no older than 14, with a lustful smirk. The boy had snow white hair, and tanned skin; a tight, white, sleeveless shirt with white shorts. Golden accessories, including necklaces and bracelets. The young boy was eyeing up Naruto clearly, "And what's is your name?" The boy asked as he approached Naruto.

"Um…Naruto?" Naruto answered, the boy smirked and rested a hand on Naruto's arm.

"So my sex god has a name" The boy chuckled, Sasuke was glaring heavily at the boy while Naruto just stood slightly uncomfortable.

"I, er, guess" Naruto responded, rubbing the back of his head. The boy was just a little shorter than Sasuke, which highlighted how young he probably was. _Who the hell does this kid think he is?!..._ Sasuke growled internally, hating how slutty he was acting towards Naruto.

"My name's Chico, you're gonna want to remember it when you're moaning it" Chico stated audaciously, Sasuke's open hung open in annoyed shock; Naruto's eyes just widened and blinked.

"I, er-"

"In fact, let's go right now to test if you _do_ remember it" Chico offered, Sasuke felt the need to throw the petite boy over a bridge. Though…well…sigh…he couldn't…

He had no right.

Naruto wasn't his boyfriend. He couldn't exactly intervene because he wasn't with Naruto, and he didn't really know if Naruto wanted the boy to go away or not…

"Heh heh, no thanks" Naruto rejected politely, Sasuke was relieved, but it didn't hinder Chico.

"Aw, what's wrong? Shy?" Chico giggled, trailing his hand up and down Naruto's arm, "Don't worry, I think I can help with that…" Chico flirted in a lusty voice, Sasuke felt so angry…but wait this is kind of different to the other kinds of angry…what is this? Sasuke tried to figure out this strange feeling.

It felt miserable. It was kind of like feeling he was inside his own bubble suffocating, just watching Naruto and Chico flirt. It made him feel angry, hurt and dejected inside…Sasuke couldn't even think of the good time they were having before. This horrid feeling was consuming him. Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what it was.

Jealousy.

Sasuke had always tried to avoid this feeling in his life. He heard and read in his books about how it was one of the worst feelings someone could experience. How someone could have a joyful sparkle in their eye and then suddenly it turns green with envy. The destructive and toxic emotion that destroys people…

And Sasuke was feeling it.

Sasuke felt insignificant as he felt like he was being forgotten, he shifted uncomfortably and decided to look away. He thought that if Naruto was interested…then…well he wouldn't watch it. Because it was unfair to get jealous; even if Sasuke thought that Chico should go put some sand down his pants to make the crabs feel more at home…

Sasuke sighed, _Damnit, I shouldn't judge this stranger even if I am jealous…_ Sasuke thought to himself, but he couldn't help but want to make remarks at the boy. Something along the lines of…

"Your name should be whora the explora…" Sasuke mumbled quietly under his breath, because screw it! He was jealous! He wanted to call Chico everything that you wouldn't say in front of your mother!

"Oh, you have _got_ to try this Tonkatsu, it is to _die_ for" Chico stated to Naruto, Naruto was just smiling politely and tried to think of a way to respond without hurting his feelings, "It's tasty…like me" Chico added with a smirk, Sasuke mumbled under his voice another slut slur before Naruto responded.

"That sounds great, but I'm with my friend" Naruto answered, Chico raised an annoyed eyebrow and turned to the other side to look at Sasuke. Sasuke saw the disgusted glared that Chico threw him, clearly seeing Sasuke as a hostile threat; the fact that Sasuke was pretty didn't help.

"Oh" Chico voiced in an irritated voice, Sasuke felt a little uncomfortable under Chico glare.

"I'm sorry" Naruto apologised, Sasuke instantly spoke and didn't like what he said.

"N-No, it's fine, you go" Sasuke stated, trying to sound casual. Naruto looked a little surprised at him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto voiced, Sasuke cringed slightly as Naruto's concerned gaze met his own. _He has his own life…_ Sasuke thought to himself, _He doesn't need me being clingy and needy…_ Sasuke concluded to himself.

"Um, yeah, don't let me hold you back, go ahead" Sasuke encouraged, Naruto was about to speak when Chico pulled on his hand.

"Well, let's go then, sexy" Chico giggled, pulling him away. Naruto looked back at Sasuke as he was dragged away, a small frown on his face. Sasuke watched him leave from his sight and sighed as he leaned on the bar, looking glum.

"Tough break" A voice said, he looked up to see the young, red haired bartender. Sasuke just gave a small nod.

"Yeah" Sasuke responded quietly, the bartender looked sympathetically towards Sasuke and got out a shot glass. He poured, what looked like whiskey, in the shot glass and pushed it towards Sasuke, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the drink and bartender.

"You look like you need it" The bartender shrugged, Sasuke felt down enough to actually take the shot and throw his head back as he glugged it down. He let out a sigh as he put the glass back down, "I saw what happened, sorry about that"

"Why? It's not you abandoned me" Sasuke responded bitterly, the bartender tried to give a kind smile to cheer him up.

"If it helps, I've been there" The bartender informed, catching Sasuke's attention, "Yeah, this is girl I like, but she always goes hanging out with her best friend; I know they're best friends, but there's a part of me that just thinks I ain't got a chance" The bartender explained, Sasuke couldn't help but relate a little to the guy.

"That's a shame" Sasuke replied, the bartender shrugged.

"I guess, gotta stay positive though" The bartender stated with a small smile, Sasuke allowed a small smile to cross his face as well. What could he say? He was kind of abandoned a few moments ago and now a friendly stranger was being nice to him, he couldn't help but smile a little at the guy.

Who was pretty cute as well.

He had bouncy, shiny red hair. Slightly tanned skin, a little beauty spot next to his eye. A nose piercing, with another one on his left lobe. He was nicely muscled, showing off his toned arms with a black shirt; also wearing black jeans.

"I guess you're one of those 'look on the bright side' people" Sasuke stated.

"Someone has to" The bartender responded with a smile, Sasuke chuckled and they ended up silent for a moment, just smiling. "Zack" The bartender said, offering his hand for a handshake. Sasuke carefully took the hand had gently shook it.

"Sasuke" Sasuke replied, he retracted his hand and went back into his original position.

"So, what's the deal with you and blondie?" Zack asked, Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Complicated"

"I'm guessing you guys ain't together, because if he was then he's a bit of a dick for leaving you" Zack observed.

"Well, we came here together, but we're not together together, not like I mind, but I wouldn't mind if we weren't, because we're not and I don't mind" Sasuke babbled, sounding a little crazy, Zack chuckled.

"Sounds complicated" Zack interjected, Sasuke just nodded dejectedly. Zack took another shot glass for him; making a concoction of a drink and pouring it in his and Sasuke's glass, "Well, this is what we call the Alabama Slammer" Zack said as he raised the glass, Sasuke did the same and Zack gave a hopeless smile, "Here's to being currently involved in 'complicated'" Zack cheered ironically.

Sasuke chuckled as they clinked the glasses and glugged them down. He ran his tongue over his mouth and noticed it tasted a bit like fruit punch. He put down his glass and cleared his throat a little, adjusting to the new alcohol in his system. Though it was only a little, so he hardly was getting drunk yet.

"So…" Zack started, leaning forward on the bar, replicating Sasuke's position, "I'm a bartender from Gecia, and you are…?"

"A chūnin ninja, from Konoha" Sasuke informed.

"Impressive" Zack nodded, Sasuke tried at the chūnin exams as soon as Naruto left, and he passed with flying colours. It also gave him great satisfaction when Naruto returned still a genin and Sasuke now above him, Naruto defiantly ranted about it. "I, myself, am still an academy student at bartending" Zack joked, Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well, I hope you pass the exams" Sasuke joked back, Zack chuckled.

"Well, what do you think?" Zack enquired as he stood back up and grabbed some drinks. Flipping them into the air and catching them effortlessly, demonstrating his skill as he, even in the mix of all this, poured a drink and landed it in front of Sasuke.

"Hn, pretty good" Sasuke replied impressed, he was going to ask Zack a question when he suddenly felt his wrist being violently tugged. His expression turned to shock as he was pulled away from the bar; taking in the confused face of Zack and a few others, he whipped his head to catch a glimpse of whoever was dragging him.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke voiced surprised, he only saw the back of Naruto as he remained quiet and pulled Sasuke along. Sasuke looked down to see the tight grip around his wrist, completely puzzled as to why Naruto was suddenly dragged him away he spoke, "Naruto, hey, ow! What is going on?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto remained silent, but Sasuke could feel a sense of anger around Naruto. He tried to get his wrist free, but every attempt ended up with Naruto tightening his grip. Sasuke's head was a mess as he tried to comprehend what was happening. Sasuke was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Naruto had dragged him away from the rowdy crowd, so they were walking in a dark, empty street.

"Naruto! Hey, can you-can you stop dragging me?! What is your deal?!"

"What's my fucking deal?! Why the hell were you flirting with that guy?!" Naruto snapped as he whipped around to glare at Sasuke.

" _Flirting?!_ You call that flirting? Are you insane?!" Sasuke exclaimed as he ripped his wrist away from Naruto's grip.

"I don't know Sasuke, I don't know if I'm insane because you're fucking driving me insane!" Naruto retorted.

" _I'm_ driving _you_ insane?!" Sasuke responded angrily, returning Naruto's glare.

"Yeah! You and your little mixed messages!"

"Mixed messages?!" Sasuke scoffed, "You want to talk about mixed messages? In the hospital when I kissed you, you pushed me away and then not even 10 minutes later, you ask me out!" Sasuke reminded, Naruto looked bewildered at Sasuke.

"That was different! I thought you had a boyfriend at the time, and when I asked you to this thing I didn't think it was the equivalent of marrying you!" Naruto stated loudly.

"It's not, it's the equivalent of you _not_ flirting with that white-haired slut!" Sasuke snapped, Naruto shook his head at Sasuke.

"Are you serious? Chico? _That's_ what you want to bring up right now?" Naruto questioned disbelievingly, Sasuke scowled at Naruto.

"Fine, then let's bring up the kiss in the hospital, because I want to know if Katsu wasn't in the picture, if you would've kissed me back"

"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed, both their eyes widened and Naruto spoke again, "O-Of course I _wouldn't_ , I…I wouldn't…" Naruto trailed off for a moment as Naruto's little 'slip-up' caused some embarrassment, "I wouldn't because you were vulnerable"

"It didn't stop you from asking me out!"

"Alright, just because I don't take advantage of you every time you _throw_ yourself at me!" Naruto barked, Sasuke's eyes shot open and looked shockingly annoyed at Naruto.

" _Throw_ myself?!" Sasuke repeated furiously.

"Yeah!"

"Oh god, do you even hear yourself?!" Sasuke responded.

"Then what about when you kissed me in the hospital?" Naruto questioned.

"You said so yourself, I was vulnerable" Sasuke defended, remembering the helpless state he was in when he _did_ kiss him.

"Then what about that night we returned to Konoha and you tried to bed me?!" Naruto asked loudly, Sasuke shook his head disgustedly at Naruto.

"I was _drunk_ , and I never asked you to take me home!" Sasuke answered, jabbing accusingly.

"It's a good thing I did! Because if I didn't you probably would have woke up in someone else's home!" Naruto shouted.

"What?!" Sasuke snapped.

"You heard me! Then again you don't even need to be drunk to act like that!" Naruto scoffed angrily.

"Excuse me?!" Sasuke responded in livid shock.

"Don't act all innocent! You throw yourself at me, at Riku and at that bartender guy!" Naruto accused.

"First of all, don't flatter yourself; second, Riku came onto _me_ ; thirdly, I didn't show any interest in the bartender, you make it sound like I'm…I'm some kind of slutty tease!"

"You are a slutty tease!" Naruto shouted, they both froze at Naruto's words. Looking shocked, both boys stood in silence for a few moments. Sasuke looked and felt hurt, Naruto's eyes widened and spoke, "Look Sasuke, I didn't mean-"

"No, I know _exactly_ what you mean!" Sasuke spat out, walking pass Naruto; Naruto sighed and clasped his wrist.

"Sasuke-"

"No!" Sasuke yelled, pulling his wrist away from Naruto and whipping around to glare at him, "No! Don't you _dare_ touch me! If I'm such a slutty tease, then the 'oh so great Uzumaki Naruto' couldn't possibly be seen with someone like _me_ "

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto defended.

"Oh screw you! If you didn't mean it then you wouldn't have said it" Sasuke hissed.

"Well if you stop _acting_ like it, then I wouldn't think you was one" Naruto defended, though it was more like an offense.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sasuke snapped.

"It means that I feel like I barely know you anymore! That I don't even think I can trust you! Or your goddamn motives!" Naruto answered furiously, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

"Motives?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about everything! Everything you do! Like when you and I were in the hospital; were you just there to mess with me? There just to see how far you could play with me before you got whatever the fuck you wanted?! Or was you just there to bed me?!"

 **SLAP**

The sharp sound echoed throughout the quiet street. As if the world itself was watching in burning curiosity, the shadowy nightfall just looking disconsolate and empty. A home to everything melancholy.

It began to rain.

…

Sasuke…

Sasuke had slapped him…

Naruto's eyes were wide as his head had abruptly been turned by a shaking force. Naruto blinked in utter shock, he slowly turned his head to look back at Sasuke. His hand was still in the air, as if stuck from slapping Naruto. His head was bowed as his entire body shook with an emotion that Naruto couldn't figure out.

"Three days…" Sasuke choked out, his voice trembling with anger, "Three days I stayed by your side…three days I cried for you…three days I wanted to kill myself!" Sasuke finished, his eyes were stinging, but no. No! He refused to cry, he wouldn't let tears fall, not in front of Naruto and defiantly not because of him! Naruto stood in shock of what he had said, especially at the last one.

"What…" Naruto managed to whisper out. Sasuke bared his in anger as his snapped his head up.

"Yeah, that's right, I felt so guilty during those _hellish_ three days in hospital that I wanted to actually drive a kunai through my head!" Sasuke screamed, the tears being harder to hold back. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He instantly regretted ever implying that Sasuke was messing with him.

"Sasuke...Sasuke I-"

"Save it, you've made it _very_ clear what I am to you" Sasuke interrupted, not wanting to hear Naruto's sad excuse. Naruto took in his words and a solemn expression came across his face. Feeling the rain travel down his face. Naruto could almost imagine Sasuke crying with Sasuke's hurt expression and the rain combined. The miserable image brought back memories of the valley of the end and how Sasuke had looked then.

Then another thing came to mind. About what Sasuke had said what he is to him…

What was he to him?

Naruto didn't know and he was going to find out.

"What am I to you?" Naruto suddenly asked, Sasuke looked confused at him, the misery still clear.

"What?"

"What am I to you?" Naruto repeated, Sasuke's eyes dropped to the floor.

"I don't know…" Sasuke answered quietly after a moment, avoiding Naruto's gaze. Naruto tensed at the answer and felt a strange anger build up.

"What am I?!" Naruto shouted aggressively.

I don't know!" Sasuke screamed back, his hands fisted as the only noise now was the rain. Sasuke slightly panting from his outburst, they were engaged in an intense stare, "I don't know…" Sasuke repeated in a calmer voice. Naruto sighed, running a hand through his now wet hair.

"Let's…let's just go" Naruto suggested quietly, Sasuke just held himself and nodded.

"Yeah…" Sasuke sighed, the only sound was the rain. Sasuke turned and began to walk, Naruto silently following behind. Naruto felt instant guilt and regret hit him like a ton of metal bricks. He sighed inaudibly as he looked at Sasuke's back.

Thinking over how he would do it all completely different. He wouldn't have accused Sasuke of being manipulative, he wouldn't have called Sasuke a slutty tease and he especially wouldn't have dragged him off in a jealous rage. Why couldn't he have just swayed in and acted cool? Getting Sasuke's attention by showing how awesome he could be! But no, he had grabbed Sasuke and yelled at him.

Naruto noticed how Sasuke shivered slightly from the cold weather; he felt compelled to offer his own clothing, but knew that he wasn't permitted to talk to Sasuke at the time. He defiantly wasn't permitted to offer a more intimate kind of warmth, though he didn't particularly mind pulling Sasuke closer for some reason…

Naruto shook his head of the weird thought, knowing he had no right to do such a thing after the way he had treated him. They trudged on and somewhat entered another large, partying crowd that was near the train station. Sasuke didn't have much concern whether or not Naruto was keeping up. Naruto managed to as they just got on the semi-busy train.

Sasuke had gone in a similar spot to before, his back leaning against a metal bar in the middle. His expression slightly hidden by his shiny, wet hair that clung slightly to his face. Naruto, without thinking, stood in front of Sasuke and placed his hand on the bar above Sasuke. Sasuke didn't say anything and neither did Naruto. Neither of them even talked.

The boys were a living oxymoron as everyone around them was enjoying life with singing and dancing. Even on the train everyone seems to be in a great, partying mood. Though the boys were an obvious exception to all the joyfulness. Just standing in misery. That's how the whole hour of the train ride went, with everyone just cheering and dancing and the boys just in silent gloom.

However, after an hour an interesting occurrence happened that changed the night completely.

"Ha ha! Come on dude, stop it!" A boy laughed behind Naruto.

"Think fast!" Another voice said laughing, it seemed like one of them pushed the other playfully. Too playfully as he accidently clashed with Naruto, not too hard…

But hard enough for Naruto and Sasuke's lips to meet.

Their eyes widened, feeling the other in complete shock. They were frozen in that positon, utterly unmoving as they could only blink. Naruto noted how soft Sasuke's lips were, slightly cold from the weather, though still so…kissable. If Naruto wasn't thinking straight and currently in shock, he would have probably complimented Sasuke on his lush lips.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a slight tingle as Naruto's lips were against his own. There wasn't any kind of moving, but the sensation of Naruto's firm and smooth lips were enough to make Sasuke blush intense red. Naruto's own face was sporting a light pink. Sasuke noticed how his own lips were being warmed by Naruto's heated ones.

Naruto very slowly pulled his lips away, but they still retained an intense closeness. Sasuke's eyes had become hooded, gazing over Naruto's face and vice versa. It was passionate and heated, only one single thought in each other's mind. Something neither would admit out loud.

"Um, sorry…" Naruto apologised quietly.

"Its fine" Sasuke responded in an equally quiet voice, they were like that for a moment before the train came to a slow halt. "It's…our stop" Sasuke breathed out, Naruto nodded dumbly, still not pulling away.

"Yeah…" Naruto gulped slightly, as the train doors slide open some people came in and some out. Naruto and Sasuke shook themselves out of their trance. They walked out of the train and noticed that it had stopped raining. They got out of the train station and later were walking in the dark, empty streets of Konoha.

They were completely silent as they walked side by side, not really knowing what to say after the weird moment they had shared. The silence remained as they came to the part of the journey were they go their own ways. They stopped as they reached that point. Sasuke had to go left and Naruto right. It was slightly awkward as neither really knew what to say.

What could Sasuke say? 'Thanks, it was a fun night, especially when you called me a whore'? Yeah, great, that'll be _great_ conversation. Or what could Naruto even say? 'We should do this some other time, you can slap me then as well!'? Totally, totally, Naruto will look like prince freaking charming!

Sigh.

Neither boys wanted to leave on such a sour note, though nor did they know what to say. Sasuke had attempted at something casual.

"Um…bye" Sasuke said nervously, Naruto looked a little surprised at the sudden noise. Naruto blinked and spoke.

"Bye…" Naruto replied in a similar tone, it was silent for a moment before Sasuke turned to walk. Deciding that there was nothing else to say, though Naruto had other ideas as he stepped in front Sasuke, "Sasuke wait" Naruto sighed, Sasuke looked slightly surprised by the sudden stop as Naruto held the side of Sasuke's arms gently, "I…"

"Yeah?" Sasuke encouraged, feeling faintly excited, but unaware why.

"I…" Naruto repeated, _Say something!_ _Say something!_ _Say something!..._ Naruto screamed to himself, "I…just wanted to say that tonight, before the stupid fighting, it was pretty fun" Naruto stated honestly.

Wait a minute.

For once in their crazy relationship did one of them _finally_ say the truthful thing on their mind?

Yes, yes they did.

You may squeal now.

"Me too" Sasuke smiled, the fight was already forgotten, because it didn't matter since it seemed like for the first time in forever the thing that held them back from being honest was erased. Well, almost.

"Night, Sasuke" Naruto said with a soft smile.

"Night, dobe" Sasuke smirked, Naruto let go of Sasuke and after a moment of gazing at each other, they parted. Naruto placed his hands in his pockets with a somewhat content expression. He walked and hummed to himself back to his house.

Sasuke's heart was thumping and he was happy about it. He couldn't help but hold the plushie close to him, **(A/N That's right, I haven't forgot about the plushie!)** He smiled, he knew he probably looked like a grinning idiot right now, but he couldn't help the warm feeling within him. He had no idea what it was, but it sure as hell felt amazing. Completely the opposite of that earlier jealously.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly and began to over-analyse. Well, he could figure out what he was feeling if he just figured out what was the opposite of jealousy. Well, jealously is being insecure, right? So the opposite would be security…and he defiantly felt secure with Naruto, security means comfort. So that meant he was comfortable with Naruto. When you're comfortable with someone that means they're important. Important people are close to you and your heart. Naruto was the closest person to him, he couldn't deny that. The closest person meant that that you care so much about them, and thus become a form of love.

So in conclusion Naruto was a form of love to Sasuke.

Sasuke came to a halt.

Wait, what?

He blushed, _Okay, that is_ _ **not**_ _what I meant, maybe love in a…brotherly way?...No that doesn't even sound right, it sound creepier to be honest…well, you can love someone without being_ _ **in**_ _love with them…so I guess I could say, in a completely innocent way, that I love Naru-_

"Meow" A cat yowled loudly, making Sasuke flinch slightly. He blinked as the cat hopped from place to place, he continued on walking, absolutely forgetting his train of thought or what he was even thinking about, _What was I thinking again? Something about…security? Whatever…_ Sasuke shrugged. The fact that he was super tired and had some alcohol was affecting his brain.

Sasuke didn't realise that he almost admitted he loved Naruto.

Damnit, so close as well.

Sasuke had eventually gotten to his place at around 10:40, he opened the door and walked through to the living room. Katsu was nowhere to be seen, but Jenny was still up and watching TV. She turned her head towards Sasuke and gave a smile.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Jenny asked.

"We kissed" Was Sasuke's first answer apparently, Jenny's eyes shot open.

"What?!" Jenny exclaimed, Sasuke sighed and sat on the couch next to her.

"Oh god, this entire thing might have been a mistake!" Sasuke said worriedly, shaking his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm it, let's go to the beginning, okay?" Jenny calmed, pausing the TV and going cross-legged as she faced Sasuke. Sasuke took a deep breath and spoke.

"Well, when we met up he had been so sweet, and it had been so fun, it wasn't even awkward; first he won me a plushie" Sasuke sighed dreamily, showing the cute thing, "Then we went on a Ferris wheel, he asked me about my dreams, and you know, when I said that Gecia that beautiful, he was staring at _me_ when he agreed…I don't think he was talking about Gecia and I'm not going to ignore that" Sasuke stated.

"Careful, I've misread things in the past and it has not gone well" Jenny advised, but Sasuke shook his head.

"No, because right after that we leaned in to each other and-"

"You kissed?"

"No...we were interrupted when the Ferris stuck" Sasuke explained, he rested his head against the couch top and smiled, "He picked up and carried me down…then he stared so deep into my eyes…" Sasuke spoke softly, clearly in a dream-like state. Jenny clicked her fingers in front of his face.

"Sasuke, stay with me here" Jenny stated, Sasuke lifted and shook his head.

"Right, got it, sorry" Sasuke promised, "After that we got some food from some bearded weirdo, we went to go see the fireworks, but then all of a sudden he took me to a secluded ally way, he towered over me…" Sasuke described, catching Jenny's intense attention, "He grabbed me…pulled me against him…" Sasuke whispered out, blushing lightly at the memory.

"He did?" Jenny asked shocked.

"Yeah, but, um, it wasn't what it seemed since he was only picking me up to carry me onto the roof so we'd have a better view of the fireworks" Sasuke clarified, Jenny shook her head.

"Way to get a girl worked up" Jenny responded in deadpan voice.

"Anyway" Sasuke started, ignoring her comment, "He complimented me, he told me that I was cool, talented and smart, he even told me I was attractive" Sasuke said bewildered with his own comment, "Can you believe that? He actually called me attractive! You should have seen me, I'm not going to lie my face was practically on fire" Sasuke admitted, Jenny chuckled lightly.

"So Naruto's putting the charm on, you're getting all flustered, what happened next?" Jenny enquired.

"We talked about how we met, which was, um, a little intimate" Sasuke sighed, Jenny raised an eyebrow and Sasuke proceeded to tell the story. Jenny was laughing at the end of it.

"Hahaha! Who the hell meets like that?" Jenny guffawed.

"Alright, alright, anyway, after we talked about it we laughed a little about it" Sasuke said, continuing to tell Jenny the details, "He told me about how he'd love a family, told about how he would shower his partner with jewellery, flowers, chocolate, the whole deal" Sasuke elucidated before sighing, "Then this beautiful, romantic music suddenly was being played"

"So it set the mood" Jenny sighed, knowing all too well where it was going.

"We ended up acting a little bit playful, I ended up on my back with him hovering over me…" Sasuke groaned embarrassed, "Then we…"

"Kissed?"

"No, we interrupted by the fireworks, but we nearly did" Sasuke sighed, "We then went down to get some drinks; we talked about secrets, like how I got high once and how he has a tattoo"

"What?!"

"I'll tell you the details another time" Sasuke reassured, "Then suddenly, out of nowhere, this little white-haired slut come onto Naruto and practically throws himself at him" Sasuke growled, "Ugh! I couldn't believe someone who looked so young could be so indecent in public, it pissed me off" Sasuke complained, Jenny was silent and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Um, did he have tanned skin, lots of accessories?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, that's my brother, Chico" Jenny huffed, Sasuke's eyes widened. Feeling slightly embarrassed at what he had called him.

"Oh…um, w-when I called him-"

"It's fine, he's a whore" Jenny shrugged, "He says he's proud of it, my younger brother, huh?" Jenny shook her head, "Anyway, what did the little prostitute do now?" Jenny asked.

"He took Naruto away and I just let it happened, I didn't even fight it, I panicked and encouraged it" Sasuke groaned, "So when he went off with the little hussy, I talked to this bartender, Zack-"

"Zack? Like red-haired? Like piercings? Like super cute?" Jenny asked completely out of character as she twirled her hair between her fingers. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her reaction and questions.

"You like him?" Sasuke asked, Jenny blushed and scowled.

"Tch, yeah right, y-you like him not me!" Jenny stuttered, Sasuke chuckled.

"Alright, whatever you say" Sasuke teased, Jenny sent a warning glance towards him.

"Just tell the damn story"

"Anyway, I was just talking with him when suddenly Naruto came out of nowhere and dragged me off; long story short, we argued and we got on the train in silence"

"Wait, wait, wait, so when did you guys kiss?" Jenny questioned.

"Well, the train was crowded so someone accidently pushed into Naruto, Naruto landed on me and out lips met" Sasuke answered, Jenny gave him the driest look possible, "What?"

"That's hardly a kiss" Jenny scoffed.

"What? Of course it!" Sasuke argued.

"Pfft, how romantic" Jenny rolled her eyes, Sasuke got annoyed and said something he didn't mean to say.

"Oh yeah? Then how come I wanted to kiss him back?" Sasuke stated smugly before realising what he said.

"You wanted to kiss him back?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke was silent before tucking his knees closer to himself.

"I…I can't even lie to myself…" Sasuke murmured to himself with a confused face, "I can convince myself always that it doesn't mean anything, usually I can tell myself that I didn't mean it…" Sasuke said in a slightly broken voice, "But I do…I do mean it, I did want to kiss him and I still want to, oh god what's happening to me?!" Sasuke cried out, Jenny quickly put her hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Hey hey hey, calm down, don't worry, it's natural to have these types of feelings for someone" Jenny reassured.

"But Naruto? Of all the people? Naruto?" Sasuke voiced panicked.

"Look, chances are that you're tried, had a little to drink maybe? Huh? You just need to get some sleep, okay? You'll be thinking straight in the morning" Jenny calmed.

"And if I'm not?" Sasuke asked, Jenny sighed.

"Then we'll talk" Jenny promised, Sasuke nodded. Sasuke bid Jenny good night and went to his room, he undressed and slipped into his bed. He even nuzzled into the plushie, he couldn't help it. He closed his eyes and thought to himself.

 _What's happening to me? My heartbeat is irregular and my head feels light-headed…this isn't right…I shouldn't be feeling like this…god let me feel better in the morning…_ Sasuke yawned and his eyelids became heavy.

Somewhere else was Naruto laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking.

 _What happened tonight? Why is everything suddenly infuriating and amazing at the same time? Why is this happening? Sigh…I guess I'll just talk to someone about this…_ Naruto thought to himself as he trailed off to sleep.

 **Well, this took a while. Sorry students, but I've been under school pressure, but at least the boys are showing clear interest in one another and you'll defiantly enjoy the next chapter! I promise! Well, I won't spoil it, but let's just say someone may be liking someone and accepting it…:D**

 **Anyway, it's 1 in the morning and I'm tired as hell, so night students and enjoy life! Moshi Mosh!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey students! I'm going to try and get my chapters out sooner, but with the lack of reviews it stumps my motivation…not complaining, I just really want to hear from you guys! Please review students!**

 **By the way, I think I'm going to change the length of the chapters. So shorter chapters, BUT quicker updates…unless you guys don't mind the wait! Tell me what you think.**

 **On with the story!**

Morning arrived calmly, the sunlight filtering through silk curtains and resting upon a sleeping figure beneath the covers. Said figure shifted in peaceful slumber, thick lashes fluttered open revealing shadowy orbs. Sasuke yawned and blinked a few times, he smiled slightly when he saw that he was still nuzzled into the plushie. He sighed happily and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the plushie which faintly smelt like the festival. He opened his eyes once again, his expression calm and with one thought on his mind.

Naruto.

Sasuke's expression remained unchanged, he laid in his bed and went over everything that happened yesterday. He knew he shouldn't have, but he smiled at the kiss. He knew it was an accident…but those soft, warm lips…

Sasuke was fully awake when he realised what he was thinking about. He slowly sat up in bed and yawned lightly, he stretched and sighed contently. He…strangely didn't seem all that bothered about thinking about Naruto's lips. In fact…Sasuke smiled to himself and let out a relieved breath.

He had just worked it out.

He hopped out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He opened the wardrobe and assessed what to wear. He ended up picking a black, sleeveless shirt; snug around his figure. Wearing flattering knee-length, black shorts and ninja sandals. Finishing it off with his shark tooth necklace.

"Sasuke!" He heard Jenny call, he'd grown accustom to Jenny calling him down in the morning for breakfast. After spending the first hour of the day with Jenny downstairs, Katsu would often wake up in a half-dazed state. Generally mumbling nonsense as he allowed himself to wake up. Sasuke had assumed this is what it had to be like to have roommates. He liked them staying with him, even though he thought having people living in his home would be chaos, he actually was smitten with the idea, "Sasuke!" Jenny called out again, Sasuke quickly grabbed a bobble and loosely tied some of his messy hair back in a small ponytail. Leaving his bangs to frame his face nicely. Sasuke looked cute with a ponytail, it's a shame he doesn't wear it more often…

 **(A/N OMG GUYS, THIS IS WHERE I GOT THE INSPIRATION! 1124188 Please check it out very quickly to see a cute picture of Sasuke with a pony tail!)**

"Sasuke!" Jenny called again.

"I'm coming!" Sasuke yelled back, rolling his eyes. He went down the stairs and spotted Jenny in the kitchen. Putting out breakfast as usual, Sasuke sat on a high stool next to the kitchen counter and shook his head, "Seriously, the food you make is the unhealthiest thing I have ever laid my eyes on" Sasuke remarked as he looked at the plate of bacon, sausage, fried toast and eggs.

"It's protein"

"It's a heart attack on a plate" Sasuke stated as he prodded the sausage with his fork.

"Shut up and eat it" Jenny ordered, rolling her eyes. Sasuke began to delicately cut his food while Jenny took a bite of her own breakfast. She was staring at Sasuke for a moment before speaking, "So…um, are you still, you know…" Jenny trailed off, Sasuke just gracefully ate his food, "I mean, since last night you were pretty…er…emotional…"

"Hm? I was?" Sasuke voiced unconcerned.

"Yeah…so are you thinking about…ya know, _feelings_ that surfaced last night or…?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Sasuke responded calmly as he continued to eat, Jenny sighed and picked up a glass of orange juice.

"Never mind, you've forgotten" Jenny finished as she drank her juice.

"Oh, you mean me wanting to kiss Naruto" Sasuke stated emotionlessly, Jenny spat out her drink and coughed, looking with watering eyes.

"You coulda waited for me to finish my drink before dropping that bomb!" Jenny coughed, Sasuke shrugged.

"You did the exact same thing to me when we first met" Sasuke pointed out, Jenny cleared her voice and sighed.

"Okay, whatever" Jenny shook her head, "Listen, about these feelings you're having-"

"I've worked it out" Sasuke claimed, nibbling on the toast, Jenny blinked.

"Eh?"

"I said I've worked it out" Sasuke repeated.

"Meaning…?"

"It's obvious" Sasuke started, "All the blushing, all the weird thoughts, getting flustered, feeling attracted, and imagining myself in… _scenarios_ with him" Sasuke listed, "It's clear…" Sasuke sighed, "I have…well, a _crush_ on Naruto" Sasuke admitted, Jenny was looking wide-eyed at him.

"Well…how does that feel to say after all the denial?"

"Bitter" Sasuke replied, Jenny snickered, "But it's pointless denying it any further since freaking emotions are going buck wild" Jenny chuckled and leaned on her arms.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Jenny asked.

"Do? I have no idea what you're talking about" Sasuke responded.

"Oh, come on! You can't just admit you have feelings for the guy and not make a move or at least consider it" Jenny argued.

"I have no idea what he feels, so if I just throw myself at him and he's not interested then I'll look like a fool" Sasuke reasoned, Jenny sighed.

"That's true" Jenny admitted begrudgingly, "Well, why don't you find out?" Jenny enquired.

"I'd love to, but I have no idea how" Sasuke answered, finishing his breakfast. Jenny tilted her head and thought.

"Why don't you ask?" Jenny questioned.

"Right, because that conversation will go down so well, 'Hey Naruto, when we're not biting each other's heads off, do you want to kiss me by any chance?'" Sasuke scoffed sarcastically, Jenny rolled her eyes in response.

"Baka, that's not what I meant" Jenny stated, "Just do what you would usually do" Jenny instructed, but Sasuke was looking blankly confused at her.

"What…I would usually do?" Sasuke repeated puzzled, Jenny nodded.

"Yeah" Jenny confirmed, Sasuke kept on giving her the same perplexed expression, Jenny raised an eyebrow at his confusion, "What's with that look?" Jenny questioned, Sasuke looked off to the side, "What? Never had a crush before?" Jenny joked, but her chuckle died down when Sasuke remained silent, her expression dropped, "Oh…" Jenny voiced with realisation.

"I've…never had a crush on someone before" Sasuke confessed quietly, Jenny blinked at the confession and spoke.

"You're 16 and you've never had a crush?" Jenny said as her eyes widened.

"No…" Sasuke mumbled, Jenny looked as if she couldn't believe it.

"So your _entire_ life you've not had a crush?"

"No" Sasuke sighed, Jenny shook her head.

"I don't know how that happens, even Katsu had his fair share of crushes and relationships" Jenny informed, Sasuke sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you, I just haven't had a crush on someone like that before" Sasuke stated, it wasn't his fault. Sasuke strived to improve his skills, it took up a lot of time. So his love life was as alive as Shikamaru's enthusiasm for working.

"Well, what are you going to do then? Are you going to tell him or not?" Jenny enquired, Sasuke shook his head.

"That'll be awkward, especially if he doesn't feel the same" Sasuke answered, Jenny knew that Sasuke had a point and she was smart enough to realise that randomly confessing your love was strange.

"Fair enough, just take more notice of how he treats you and you can probably figure out his feelings" Jenny replied, Sasuke nodded understanding, but not _really_ understanding "When's the next time you're going to see him?" Jenny asked, Sasuke thought.

"Hm, today actually; we're doing a d-rank mission, just some low level guarding" Sasuke explained.

"Okay, when's that?" Jenny asked.

"In a few hours"

"Alright" Jenny stated clapping her hands together, "That gives us some time then" Jenny smirked.

"To do what?" Sasuke questioned, raising an eyebrow. Jenny just chuckled.

"Come on" Jenny ordered as she gently pulled Sasuke to his feet and with her, "We have some something to do"

Naruto blinked a few times as he looked around. He was in a bath house and currently in hot water as steam surrounded him; he was confused since he didn't remember any of this. _Is this a…?..._ Naruto's thoughts trailed off. He looked left and saw Kyuubi human sized in the large bath as well. Kyuubi had sunglasses on with a top hat and had a martini glass filled with alcohol, he looked over and Naruto and nodded.

"Fat kids are harder to kidnap" Kyuubi said in a British accent, Naruto blinked and turned his head right, he saw a bored looking Kiba sitting like a dog at the edge of the bath; Kiba burped and a mini Akamaru flew out. Kiba looked at Naruto and spoke.

"Rubber ducks are planning world domination, so save a tree and eat a beaver" Kiba stated, he suddenly hopped away and Naruto watched him go through the ceiling. Naruto looked forward and sighed.

Yep, he was in a dream.

"So what kind of dream is this? Epiphany? Guilt? Freaking me out in general?" Naruto voiced, he had his fair share of lucid dreams, and when things are this weird he knew when it was a dream. Well, most of the time. Naruto looked over at Kyuubi who often was in his dreams, Naruto never really knew if it was the real one or not, "Kyuubi, what kind of dream is this?" Naruto asked.

"From the looks of it I assume it's erotic" Kyuubi answered in the same British accent, Naruto tilted his head.

"What do you-" Naruto stopped talking as he felt a body press against the side of him, he looked down and saw a lithe, soft body with a head of black, coal hair. Naruto looked confused and turned his head to Kyuubi, "Wait a minute, who is this?" Naruto asked.

"Well, why don't you look at the face?" Kyuubi suggested, Naruto cupped the chin and lifted the head up to face him. He scrunched his face in concentration since it seemed like the mist from the bath was covering his face.

"I can't the face, what's up with that?" Naruto frowned.

"It would appear that your subconscious is trying to tell you something" Kyuubi pointed out, Naruto sighed and looked at Kyuubi.

"And what exactly is my subconscious trying to tell me?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, a naked body with no face certainly is interesting" Kyuubi commented, Naruto scowled at him.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto whined.

"My name's not Kyuubi, its Lord Bamboozle" Kyuubi corrected, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Okay, whatever, just explain to me what's going on" Naruto ordered.

"Well, my theory is that you like someone, or at least enough to want to have sexual relations with them, and your subconscious is attempting to put into motion that idea" Kyuubi rationalised "Or perhaps you like someone that you know, but you don't know that you do; so the faceless body represents your lack of knowledge, yet the body shows that you _do_ like someone subconsciously" Kyuubi explained, Naruto sighed as he looked down at the faceless figure.

"Like someone, huh?" Naruto murmured to himself, stilling gazing at the obedient figure, "Who are you?" Naruto mumbled.

"Don't worry, it'll come to you soon" Kyuubi reassured as he sipped from his drink, Naruto looked up at him.

"Why do you have a British accent?" Naruto finally asked.

"Don't ask me, it's your dream" Kyuubi responded, Naruto sighed and glanced at the figure.

"Um…so what exactly am I supposed to do here?" Naruto started, "I mean, you said it was an _erotic_ dream, but…"

"It would be strange to conceive with a faceless figure indeed" Kyuubi finished, Naruto nodded, "Though turning the thing around should suffice" Kyuubi recommended as he sipped from his drink, Naruto sent him a small glare.

"Hey, don't call the chick a thing, that's not nice" Naruto reprimanded, Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

"How are you so sure that it's a female?" Kyuubi enquired, Naruto scoffed but went silent after a moment. He blinked and looked down, he released the figure's chin and gazed over the figure's chest. He clearly saw there wasn't any form of breast, regardless of the feminine figure. It did look familiar, yet he couldn't place who it was still. While he didn't necessarily _need_ to, he ran his hands down the sides of the figure, hands disappearing under the water, "You seem to be enjoying yourself"

"H-Hey, I'm just checking, alright?" Naruto stuttered, slightly flustered, "Besides, this is my subconscious wanting me to do this, so they're the pervert" Naruto defended, Naruto wanted to blow the mist away to reveal the face, but he knew it wouldn't work.

Then again…

Naruto leaned forward and attempted to press his lips against the hidden ones, it was strange since he could feel lips, though he couldn't see-oh good god those lips were fucking amazing. Naruto moaned lightly at the soft, warm lips. He snaked an arm around the figure and pulled him close, he moved his lips against the others and couldn't help but feel like he knew those lips.

"Who…are you?" Naruto breathed out, forgetting anything that wasn't the figure in front of him.

"Dobe"

Naruto's eyes shot open and he saw the ceiling, he was panting lightly as he slowly realised he was in his room. He calmed himself down and sighed, placing his hand over his face.

"What was that?" Naruto said to himself, he stayed like that for a moment before hearing a knock at his door. He looked over to his door and thought about ignoring it, but the knocking was persistent and he eventually got up. Not really caring how he was only wearing grey tracksuit bottoms, he slumped out of bed and yawned as he reached the door. He opened it to reveal Sakura.

"Well, isn't that a nice view" Sakura remarked with a smirk.

"What do you want, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, aren't you a delight in the morning" Sakura responded as she walked passed him and into his apartment, he rolled his eyes and shut the door. Sakura sat on Naruto's bed and looked expectantly at Naruto, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What happened last night? I want to hear all the details" Sakura ordered, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Sakura-chan, go away" Naruto sighed, he wasn't being mean or rude, he was just too tired at the moment to deal with people.

"Nope!" Sakura chirped, Naruto shook his head and just collapsed on his bed next to Sakura. He turned his body and nuzzle his face into his pillow.

"Mmm, what do you want?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"I told you, details" Sakura answered, Naruto nearly rolled his eyes again, but spoke instead.

"No way, you'll just squeal, hit me, hug me and then make a big deal out of nothing" Naruto accused, Sakura groaned and let her head fall back.

"Ugh, fine, no details, just sum it up then" Sakura requested annoyed, Naruto sighed again and spoke.

"Alright, this is the part where you're going to squeal, but first I won him this plushie and-" Naruto was interrupted when Sakura did in fact make a high-pitched squeal and Naruto cringed, "Loud" Naruto stated, but Sakura ignored him.

"What next?!" Sakura persisted.

"Went on a Ferris wheel, had some food, talked about stuff…" Naruto listed, clearly making it seem like the whole ordeal wasn't romantic even though that wasn't the case. Sakura seemed to pick up on this.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're missing parts out?" Sakura investigated with an arched eyebrow, Naruto shrugged it off.

"I'm not missing anything out" Naruto lied, since he preferred to _not_ tell her about all the near kisses and romantic moment, "We had a drink, then…well, stuff happened…" Naruto trailed off, Sakura's interest was piqued and so she gave a perverted smile.

"Oooh, what kind of stuff?" Sakura voiced with wiggling eyebrows.

"Not good stuff" Naruto answered, Sakura's face dropped and stared at Naruto expectantly, "We fought"

"Wha-Naruto!" Sakura scolded, hitting Naruto. Naruto moved to lay on his back and defended himself.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop hitting me!" Naruto called out.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Why are you fighting with him?! We told you not to!" Sakura whined with a semi-angry yet mostly disappointed.

"It's not my fault, it just happened!" Naruto defended, Sakura ceased her attack but remained annoyed.

"What happened next?" Sakura growled, Naruto sat up on his elbows and spoke.

"You'll be happy to hear this, but before we parted ways I swallowed my pride and told him that I had fun with him, despite the fight" Naruto informed, Sakura smiled.

"Aww, Nardo…" Sakura cooed as she gave Naruto a hug, but her face suddenly dropped into one of suspicion, "Wait a minute" Sakura stated sharply as she pulled away.

"What?"

"You were right about the squealing, hitting and hugging, so what's the thing that I'll make a big deal out of?" Sakura enquired, Naruto blinked and shook his head, sighing as he knew what her reaction was going to be.

"It was an accident, OK?" Naruto stated, Sakura looked at Naruto disbelievingly and slowly shook her head.

"You kissed again, didn't you?" Sakura scoffed, as if the whole thing was amusing, but still couldn't believe that they accidently kissed. Again. Like seriously. How? Just… _how?_

"It was an accident!"

"Wow, seriously, you guys" Sakura stated incredulously, Naruto blushed lightly from embarrassment.

"It didn't mean anything!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm not saying it did" Sakura replied, "I just think you guys kiss a lot" Sakura pointed out.

"Doesn't count" Naruto refused, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, so what now?" Sakura questioned, Naruto gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ what are you going to do when you see him?" Sakura clarified, Naruto sighed and looked up at the ceiling, placing an arm over his face.

"I guess we can't just carry on as normal…" Naruto mumbled, Sakura took pity on Naruto and thought of a solution.

"Why don't you try acting nicer?" Sakura suggested, Naruto raised his arm above his head and gave Sakura a look.

"Nicer?" Naruto repeated, Sakura nodded in response.

"Yeah, nicer, you shouldn't fake it either, I mean come on Naruto, don't you want to be closer to Sasuke? Even as a friend and not just a boyfriend" Sakura replied, Naruto thought about her words and knew that it was true. He did want to be closer to Sasuke, he nodded at Sakura who smiled triumphantly, "So try being nicer, it can't hurt to try" Sakura pointed out, " _But_ I will hurt you if you don't try" Sakura threatened with a smile.

"Alright, alright, I'll be…nicer, but I'm pretty sure that Sasuke will think I have sudden brain damage or think I'm an alien imposter from another planet" Naruto scoffed, Sakura rolled her eyes and softly punched Naruto's arm.

"Maybe _you_ would react like that if Sasuke started acting nice to you, but Sasuke is a mature young man and I personally think he would appreciate the sudden change of heart" Sakura argued, Naruto made an unsure expression in response.

"Really?" Naruto voiced unconvinced.

"I'm pretty sure, yeah" Sakura answered, "Because imagine it from Sasuke's point of view; just acting all innocent and…reading a book or something and then BOOM! Super suave Naruto sweeps in and acts all...suave…then before you know it you both have kids, you're married and oh! Oh! You guys will have a pool!" Sakura fangirled, squealing as Naruto looked dryly at her.

"Sakura-chan"

"Sorry, sorry" Sakura apologised, "But seriously, try acting nice" Sakura said, going back to the original topic at hand. Naruto looked back up at the ceiling and placed his arms behind his head.

"Being nice, huh?" Naruto voiced mindlessly, Sakura raised an eyebrow at his out of character aura.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Hm? Nothing, just thinking about things" Naruto replied vaguely.

"Sasuke related things?" Sakura hinted with a smirk.

"Kind of…" Naruto trailed off before asking a question, "Sakura-chan…do you think really think that Sasuke is interested in me?" Naruto enquired, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Duh! Come on Naruto, you guys are perfect-"

"Sakura-chan" Naruto interjected seriously, "I need a real answer, because if I have the wrong idea on this I have no idea what will happen" Naruto stated, "So I'll ask again, do you _really_ think he's interested in me?" Naruto repeated, Sakura was silent before sighing and lying next to Naruto.

"I honestly don't know Naruto" Sakura started, "I don't know if he is in love with you or just sees you as a friend, I'll be honest with you I'm not even sure if it's somewhere in the middle; but…god Naruto, the way he sometimes looks at you, it's hard to deny that he has feelings for you, or how he cares so much about you, because Naruto the way he lights up when you're around it…" Sakura trailed off and took in a breath, "It brings out something in Sasuke…and it's the same for you Naruto, you smile at him when he's not looking, you touch him without realising, you talk about him all the time" Sakura listed, Naruto shifted and tried to absorb the information, "No wonder Sasuke hasn't ever gone out with anyone, he wants to be with you"

"I doubt that" Naruto replied, "I'm pretty sure that he has gone out with people before, he just hasn't told us" Naruto continued, forgetting the last part of Sakura's sentence, "Besides, I've been with people, so your theory is kind of broken" Naruto argued.

"Yeah, for like a few months" Sakura responded, "So you go with girls that look like Sasuke and, let's be honest, weren't the most pleasant people; Anna was violent, Tina was bitchy, Rachel was sarcastic in a bad way, Scarlet always treated you like dirt and Casey!...Well, I never met Casey, but I'm sure she was a bitch!"

"Hey!" Naruto snapped angrily, "Look, you can saw whatever the hell you want about Anna, Tina, Rachel, and Scarlet, but don't you dare talk about Casey that way" Naruto growled, Sakura was caught off guard and blinked.

"Um…sorry Naruto, I didn't realise she meant that much to you…" Sakura apologised, Naruto sighed and placed a hand over his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just…she was really special you know, I mean she was my first…you know…" Naruto trailed off and Sakura patted his arm.

"I know, you liked her a lot" Sakura replied, Naruto sighed again.

"You don't understand, I didn't just like her, Sakura-chan, I loved her" Naruto confessed, Sakura's eye widened.

"What?" Sakura whispered out in shock.

"She was my first and last love Sakura-chan, so the reason you think I go after girls that look like that isn't because they remind me of Sasuke, they remind me of Casey" Naruto confessed, Sakura was surprised to say the least and didn't know what to say.

"Are you…with Casey, I mean-"

"No, I'm over her, we both agreed that it would be painful if we were to try to maintain a long distance relationship; so we decided to remain friends, every few months we actually send friendly letters to each other" Naruto informed, "But I'll be honest with you Sakura-chan, if I didn't have to leave I would still be with her" Naruto admitted, Sakura took in the information and boldly spoke.

"I wonder if you were together still, here in Konoha" Sakura started, her expression calculating and sharp, "If you would dare to act the way you do with Sasuke, in front of Casey, her eyes watching the way you two are with each other…" Sakura stated, Naruto didn't say anything, "I think you would"

"I think you should go" Naruto responded in a quiet voice, Sakura knew she had overstayed her welcome and got up. It wasn't a falling out, but it was a sign that he wanted to be alone. Sakura let herself out and left Naruto on his bed. He sighed and placed both his hands on his face.

" **Ah, the sweet agony of love…"** Naruto heard Kyuubi's chuckle in a mocking tone. Naruto seriously wasn't up for this shit.

"Kyuubi, I swear to god" Naruto stated in an angry tone, not in the mood for Kyuubi's taunting.

" **Oh, to feel the gentle caress of a mate…"** Kyuubi responded in the same voice as before.

"I will neuter you" Naruto threatened, not caring for the callous manner he had with the beast.

" **Don't take your sexual frustration out on me"** Kyuubi sneered, Naruto removed his hands and made a pissed face.

"I don't have any sexual frustration" Naruto claimed, Kyuubi merely scoffed in response, not believing a word Naruto had said.

" **It's true, you have carnal aggravation pend up, it's taking up room"** Kyuubi complained, but mostly to annoy Naruto. He succeeded as Naruto growled as he sat up.

"God damn it Kyuubi, shut up!" Naruto snapped, but the demon just laughed at his container's irritation. Naruto shook his head as he heard Kyuubi chuckling, he sighed and attempted to make use out of Kyuubi's sudden appearance, "If you're going to bother me then at least make yourself useful, tell me who that as in my dream" Naruto demanded.

" **Huh? What are you whinging about?"** Kyuubi answered, honestly confused at what Naruto was speaking about. Naruto just sighed and laid back down on his bed.

"Never mind…" Naruto dismissed, looking up at the ceiling again, _It's clear that it wasn't the real Kyuubi in my dream…_ Naruto concluded, "Anyway" Naruto started, "I need to figure out how to get out of today's mission" Naruto stated, Kyuubi instantly groaned.

" **Is this because of what happened last night?"** Kyuubi enquired, referring to the date with Sasuke.

"Yes! He probably thinks I'm some kind of crazed, jealous freak now that I shouted at him" Naruto complained before groaning, "He's never going to speak to me again" Naruto whined, Kyuubi huffed in annoyance.

" **But you two had left things fine, didn't you?"** Kyuubi pointed out, Naruto just groaned again and shifted dramatically.

"He's not going to remember that! He's going to remember the part where I dragged him off and yelled at him like a psychopath" Naruto droned, Kyuubi rolled his eyes and spoke.

" **Pull yourself together, you're acting pathetic"** Kyuubi hissed, Naruto just whined again, flailing about like a child.

"Why did the fight have to happen? Before that we were having so much fun, agh!" Naruto voiced in frustration, "I'm so stupid" Naruto cried, Kyuubi would've slapped sense into Naruto if he could, but he had to settle with his words for now.

" **If you're so troubled by this then go and make it better, nitwit"** Kyuubi growled, Naruto sat up again.

"You're right, I gotta fix this, but how?" Naruto enquired, Kyuubi grumbled to himself and recessed back into Naruto's mind, losing interest in the conversation. Naruto didn't notice his lack of presence and continued to speak out loud, "Maybe I should go see him" Naruto suggested, "Maybe even just apologising, I mean, that's gotta do something, right?" Naruto asked, "I'm not that great with words though…especially when it comes to Sasuke…" Naruto trailed off, looking unsure before clicking his fingers, "I got it! I'll give him a gift as a peace offering!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up from his bed.

He shrugged off his sweatpants and picked up his orange army trousers off the floor, putting them on as he scanned the room for a clean shirt. Naruto spotted one draped over a chair. He hopped over and put on the black, short-sleeved shirt. Natural instinct told him that it was going to be windy later on so he grabbed his iconic orange and black jacket. He gave it a small smile as he put it on, feeling nostalgic since he hadn't worn it in a while. He left it unzipped and put on his Hokage necklace, after finally putting on his shoes he left his apartment.

"I got the perfect idea!"

"Any chance that you stop dragging me?" Sasuke asked, Jenny rolled her eyes and stopped as she reached the front of a store.

"Okay, here we are" Jenny stated, smirking as she placed her hands on her hips. Sasuke looked to where she was looking and his eyes popped out of his skull; his face turned pink as he realised they type of shop that she had taken him.

"W-What the hell? Why are we here?" Sasuke stuttered, wanting to move away from the shop before anyone he knew saw him there. Jenny chuckled.

"Aw, what's the matter? Embarrassed?" Jenny teased, Sasuke sent her an annoyed and flustered look. Sasuke crossed his arms and blushed even more.

"It's not that, I just don't understand why we're here" Sasuke defended, looking from side to side to make sure that no one could see them.

Oh? You want to know what shop they're at? Well, the reason that Sasuke was blushing so much and he didn't want to be seen there was because he was at the very famous lingerie/sex toys provider. What else? Oh? A name? You'll recognise it to be no other than-

"What's wrong with Ann Summers?" Jenny asked, Sasuke sighed nervously and shook his head.

"Nothing, I just don't feel comfortably standing outside" Sasuke answered, Jenny gave him a sympathetic look and rubbed his arm.

"Aw, alright, we won't stand outside here anymore" Jenny reassured, Sasuke made a sigh of relief. Ha! You thought the universe was going to let Sasuke off that easily? "We'll stand _inside_ " Jenny chuckled as she grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him inside, Sasuke's eyes widened and tried to resist but he was already dragged inside. His face was a consistent red throughout, Jenny rolled her eyes at Sasuke's awkward behaviour, "God, you're so weird"

"I'm not weird, I'm currently in Ann Summers and I need my concentration to figure out how to get out of here" Sasuke responded, Jenny rolled her eyes and nudged Sasuke.

"Come on, we're in here for a reason" Jenny replied, Sasuke sighed.

"Look, I'm not the 'super camp' type of gay, so I'm no good with shopping, so if you're here to buy underwear or whatever, I'm _really_ not your guy" Sasuke stated plainly, Jenny gave him a dry look before speaking.

"We're not here for me" Jenny said with a smirk as Sasuke's face dropped.

"Oh no…no no no no no" Sasuke refused, shaking his head, "We are _not_ buying something for me" Sasuke stated sternly. Jenny gave him a malicious look.

"Oh yes yes yes yes yes we are" Jenny chuckled evilly, Sasuke made a full turn towards the door, but Jenny turned him back around, "Relax, we're not buying whips or anything, we're just picking up a few things" Jenny reassured, Sasuke arched a suspicious eyebrow at her and spoke.

"What kind of things…?" Sasuke questioned defensively, Jenny whistled over a shop assistant. The ridiculously gorgeous woman walked over; her tight red work dress fitting her tall, thin frame perfectly. The soft clicking of her black heels became louder as the blonde woman finally walked over. She looked at Jenny and spoke.

"Is suppose we could do some damage control" The woman stated in a stuck up voice, Sasuke was filled with disgust that these model-like women talked to people the way they do. Jenny didn't seem all that shocked and shook her head.

"Actually, we're here for him" Jenny gestured towards Sasuke, the woman looked at Sasuke and gave him a calculating look over. Sasuke didn't like being assessed based on the outside, especially by this stuck-up woman that didn't even know him.

"Hn, you're very attractive; have you considered working with Ann Summer's models?" The woman enquired, yet somehow Sasuke didn't feel compliment.

"No…"

"You should, we could use bodies and faces like yours" The woman replied, Jenny saw that Sasuke was about to leave and interjected.

"Anyway, we need your advice on buying a few things" Jenny stated, the woman looked at her and spoke.

"What do you have in mind?" The woman asked with a sense of bored superiority, Sasuke didn't care for her attitude but kept his mouth shut.

"My friend here likes this guy and while he _is_ attractive, as you said, he's terrible in presenting himself in the way of seduction" Jenny explained, Sasuke felt embarrassed that he was being exposed like this, though more angry when the woman scoffed.

"Beautiful people don't have those types of problems" She sneered, Sasuke wanted to rip her stupid, glossy hair from her head. Jenny just chuckled politely.

"Well, you see; Sasuke is a new, young beautiful person who is surrounded by those who aren't as beautiful" Jenny replied, Sasuke gave her a strange look as the woman gasped, Jenny just nodded, "Exactly, so please, help a fellow good-looking person before he becomes…wholesome" Jenny finished dramatically, the woman gasped in horror.

"But if that happens then the ugly people will think they have a chance!" The woman cried and nodded her head, "I'll go get the premium products in our seduction section" The woman promised as she gracefully hurried off.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke questioned with a raised eyebrow, Jenny shrugged nonchalantly.

"Meh, it's how you gotta speak to these people, I've grown used to it, my mom loves these shops, which is _pretty_ mentally scarring now that I think about it" Jenny answered, Sasuke chuckled and shook his head.

"That's crazy" Sasuke stated.

"You know what they say, bitches be crazy" Jenny joked dryly, Sasuke had to hold back his laughter as the woman came back with three other thin bimbos behind her. They arranged themselves in some kind of order and the woman from before spoke.

"We have here the perfect products to make that man go wild for you" The woman stated, moving in front of the first girl who held up a glass bottle, "First, perfume, but not any kind; Ann Summers have done a study into what scents drives people crazy and this was the result, with this ingenious combination you'll be irresistible" The woman claimed, Sasuke and Jenny exchanged a look.

"Interesting…" Sasuke murmured since the woman was looking for some kind of reaction from him. The woman nodded and moved onto the next girl who held out an elegant, elastic bottle.

"This cream will keep your skin young, fresh and vibrant; your skin is already pure, but with this amalgamation of our elements it will highlight your skin, make you glow and you look even more stunning" The woman promised, the woman looked expectantly at Sasuke who got the message.

"Um, yeah, great…" Sasuke responded awkwardly, the woman smiled and moved onto the next woman who held out a stylish, metallic can.

"This is a spray for your hair, but not hairspray" The woman started, Sasuke was confused by the statement, "It doesn't harden your hair, but makes it silky and soft and fresh; the additional aphrodisiacal scent is a bonus too" The woman added, peaking Sasuke's interest.

"Aphrodisiacal scent?" Sasuke voiced, slightly intrigued.

"Mm-hm, us beautiful people have to be wanted 24/7 or the hotness hierarchy will fall" The woman stated, Sasuke had started to think she was just too stupid to be real and gave a polite nod, "Anyway, we'll wrap this all up for you and place it at the counter when you're ready" The woman promised before smiling and tilting her head, "Just call if you need something" The woman offered before turning around and the three other woman followed.

"If only I had a kunai right now" Sasuke sighed, Jenny sniggered in response.

"To use on her or yourself?"

"Both" Sasuke answered, both of them going into a fit of snickers. They stopped as Jenny gestured towards a large glass case that contained Lolita type accessories, such as pretty bows, cute chokers and adorable fingerless gloves. Sasuke looked at the class case with minimal interest until Jenny pointed at some of it.

"Hey, some of this stuff looks good" Jenny pointed out, gazing over the case.

"If you're into that sort of thing, I guess" Sasuke responded, a smirk made its way onto Jenny's face.

"You know, Lolita isn't for everyone; only those with pale skin…big eyes…lithe forms can _really_ pull it off" Jenny listed, Sasuke obliviously listening, Jenny's smirk grew as she lent sideways towards Sasuke, "Those kinds of traits can be in _anyone_ , in fact, they can be right in front of you…or on your right side…" Jenny trailed off, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you just trying to convince to buy some of this stuff?"

"Was that not clear?" Jenny replied, Sasuke scoffed and shook his head, "C'mon, it'll look good" Jenny encouraged. Raising the glass case and taking out a pair of black, fingerless gloves; the ends trimmed with lace. She handed them to Sasuke who just uninterestingly slipped the gloves on. Sasuke had to admit that they were comfortable and not too shabby, "You should buy them"

"Hmm, maybe, but I don't usually buy Lolita" Sasuke pointed out.

"You also wouldn't usually let two people crash at your house, but you know" Jenny shrugged, Sasuke chuckled and agreed.

"Touché" Sasuke tittered, causally crossing his arms, "Out of curiosity, when are you going back to your own place in Gecia?" Sasuke enquired, Jenny gave a fake hurt look.

"Aw, you're so mean to me" Jenny pouted ironically, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, don't you have priorities? Family, friends there?" Sasuke questioned, Jenny shifted her weight and gave a small shrug.

"Well, yeah, my parents know I'm here so it's fine, my amount of friends is limited to Luna, Zack, Katsu and you so I won't really be missed" Jenny answered, "But I'll go back when the holidays end"

"Holidays?"

"Yeah, we're not all ninjas, you know" Jenny smirked, "I'm a student, I study Literature and Media, so when the holidays end I'll probably go back" Jenny explained, Sasuke made a 'o' expression in recognition. "I mean, I can't speak for Katsu but I'll be out of your hair in like 2 weeks or so" Jenny estimated, "But honestly, I'm getting comfortable staying in a big ass mansion" Jenny joked, Sasuke smirked prettily in response.

"Hn, don't get too comfortable" Sasuke retorted, Jenny leered and picked another accessory from the glass case.

"Try these" Jenny ordered, holding out a small flower entirely made up of black lace. Sasuke looked puzzled at the accessory and looked for answers from Jenny, she rolled her eyes and placed the lacy rose in Sasuke's bobble. Sasuke looked blankly at Jenny who gave a small nodding movement, "Not bad" Jenny mused, Sasuke looked into the nearby mirror and observed is adjusted appearance.

"You sure? I don't want to go out looking like an idiot, not like I would just casually wear this or something" Sasuke mumbled the last part.

"You wear it on dates and, you know, intimate nights" Jenny explained, Sasuke blushed lightly at her words and raised his fingers to touch the subtle flower. He took it out carefully and observed it; seriously considering if he should buy it and whether or not to let Naruto see him wearing it. Though if Naruto _were_ to like it…Sasuke blushed and imagined Naruto complimenting him on how cute he was with the flower…and maybe kissing him a little…"Hey, Sasuke, you're daydreaming" Jenny interjected. Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts immediately.

"Huh? Sorry, I'm just thinking about things" Sasuke responded, Jenny took the flower and gloves off of him.

"C'mon, let's just go pay for these things and you can daydream about Naruto later" Jenny stated casually, but Sasuke's eyes flew open.

"Wha-how did you know that I was thinking about Naruto?!" Sasuke questioned with absolute bewilderment.

"I didn't" Jenny answered, a slow smirk crossing her features, "But I do now" Jenny teased, Sasuke's face when red and gave a small glare towards her, Jenny chuckled as she knew that Sasuke was reaching his embarrassed limit and relieved him of some of his stress, "Just give me your wallet and I'll go pay, you can wait at that green café a few stores down" Jenny offered, Sasuke nodded and walked out of the store. He was too caught up in his flustered thoughts to realise that he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorr-Sasuke?" The voice said, Sasuke's eyes widened as he gazed upon equally surprised sapphire eyes, it was slightly uncomfortable for a moment. Made even more horrendous when Sasuke realised this was the first time he saw Naruto since he accepted his feelings. Sasuke looked down to avoid Naruto's face, so he wouldn't blush at those strong eyes or tempting lips. "Sasuke, I um, actually wanted to run into you" Naruto confessed, "Um, here" Naruto stated.

"A tomato?" Sasuke voiced with confusion.

"Yeah, a peace offering…and an apology so, you know, this seemed like the best thing to give you" Naruto explained, Sasuke blinked a few times before letting a small smile grace his lips. He took the tomato.

"Hn, dobe" Sasuke retorted with a quiet tone of appreciation, Naruto was happy to break the ice and remembered Sakura's advice.

"So…how are you?" Naruto asked, Sasuke gave him the most confused and bewildered expression, an almost weary look.

"What?" Sasuke replied, staring at Naruto as if he grown two head Naruto nearly cringed but soldiered on.

"I'm…just asking how you are" Naruto responded; giving a light, yet awkward kick to Sasuke's leg. Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto.

"Seriously, what?" Sasuke stated, Naruto folded his arms and pouted slightly, his cheeks faintly sporting a pink.

"Teme, I'm trying to be nice" Naruto answered, Sasuke was silent but retained the same expression.

"Eh?"

"Being _nice_ " Naruto repeated, Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows together, as if Naruto was speaking another language which he might as well be doing.

"Wha…eh?"

"God damnit, just forget it" Naruto huffed, "I told Sakura-chan there was no point in being nice to you" Naruto grumbled to himself, Sasuke stopped looking so confused seemed slightly annoyed.

"Did you even want to be nice to me?" Sasuke asked with a slightly testy tone, Naruto tensed when he realised that what he said and how it may have been taken the wrong way, but he didn't know any other way to respond other than the truth.

"Not really" Naruto admitted, feeling a tad ashamed as Sasuke stared at him. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Dobe, don't change the way you act towards me or you'll be as boring as everyone else" Sasuke scoffed, Naruto looked surprised at Sasuke who just smirked, "Hn, since when do you listen to Sakura anyway?" Sasuke teased playfully, Naruto picked up on the light-hearted demeanour and smirked as well.

"Well, it's your lost, you don't get to experience the awesomeness of me being nice" Naruto snorted smugly, Sasuke arched an eyebrow at Naruto and his smirk remained.

"You mean that awkward way you was acting? I honestly thought you were having a stroke" Sasuke retorted.

"Aw, isn't that a little harsh?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to one side and unintentionally looking even more appealing. Sasuke gulp slightly as he tried to keep his eyes off of Naruto's neck, crazy curiosity to know what it tasted like.

"Hn, just acting like myself, which you should stick to by the way" Sasuke replied, his entire will put to the test when Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and gave a humble grin, Sasuke had to make sure he didn't melt at the sight.

"Ha ha, alright, I get the message" Naruto submitted, lowering his hand back down, Sasuke was thankful and annoyed by that. Sasuke was also annoyed at himself, it was like some kind of bad fanfiction! The second Sasuke accepts his feelings he starts acting like a love-sick school girl, Sasuke internally sighed, _You wouldn't think this kind of thing would affect me, yet looking at Naruto right now…_ Sasuke looked at Naruto care free smile, _It's unbearable…_

"Sasuke!" Jenny's voice called, walking over fast and not yet noticing Naruto, "Hey, I got the-" Jenny finally saw Naruto as she stood next to Sasuke, Sasuke had the small panic about what Naruto was thinking. Jenny seemed to sense it and spoke up, "Oh, hi Naruto, remember me?" Jenny asked, Naruto blinked for a moment before recognising Jenny.

"Hey, you're that girl from the ramen place in Gecia"

"That's my name, don't wear it out" Jenny joked, Naruto chuckled at her light-heartedness, but felt instantly curious as to what she was doing here.

"Heh, heh, sorry, um…Jenny, right?" Naruto asked, Jenny gave a nod of her head, "So what are you doing in Konoha?" Naruto enquired.

"Oh? Well, I spent my holidays in Konoha and I just happened to run into Sasuke over here" Jenny lied, Sasuke took note of how well she was able to do that, so casual as if it was the truth. Sasuke thought he could use that kind of skill. Naruto believed her word and nodded.

"Ah, I see" Naruto responded, "Though I'm surprised the cold bastard would let someone hang out with him for so long, you must be special or something" Naruto stated casually, but that was the thing Sasuke was afraid of, Naruto thinking that he and Jenny were together. Sasuke nervously intervened.

"W-We're not-"

"Pfft, with this guy?" Jenny scoffed, "He has the sex drive of sloth!" Jenny snorted, Sasuke face went red and looked bewildered at her.

"O-Oi!" Sasuke voiced embarrassed, Naruto tried to hold back his laughter as Jenny shrugged.

"Nah, Sasuke, don't you think you're neglecting the little guy a bit" Jenny winked as she rested her arm on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke's face felt red hot as he realised what she was implying.

"H-Hey, that's a little crude, don't you think?" Sasuke responded, Jenny just made a nonchalant gesture with her hand as if it was appropriate small talk.

"Mah, I guess I just can't control myself" Jenny replied in a care free manner, but inside was a mastermind chuckling away. Jenny's hand that was on Sasuke's shoulder gave a small push, making Sasuke go closer to Naruto "Maybe you'll find better company with Naruto, Sasuke" Jenny hinted, Sasuke blushed lightly and turned around to glare at Jenny, but she had walked off…wait a minute, is that?...Well, apparently it is, because Jenny stole Sasuke's tomato and waved it around like a prize.

"Sorry about her" Sasuke sighed, annoyed that his tomato was stolen and at her behaviour, Naruto shrugged.

"It's alright, it's good to see you making friends" Naruto replied, _Damn, he's so understanding…_ Sasuke thought begrudgingly, he knew that his face was still sporting a blush, even though it was lighter it still was evident and too much for Sasuke. "You know, we have our mission soon, do you wanna go get some supplies before we head off to it?" Naruto asked, Sasuke just nodded as he tried to regulate his pink face.

A small explanation for you readers though; as of two years ago missions can now be down independently or without a sensei, these change were made so more missions would supposedly get done. Any ninja can take any mission, within reason, and go and do it. There _is_ a lack of reports though since they're not required for these type of missions. These are called Furī missions, a ninja can take these missions up and with as many other ninjas as they want. They're a quick way of getting cash as well. Naruto asked Sasuke to do this mission with him ages ago so that he wouldn't be bored guarding. After the annoying begging, Sasuke agreed.

…

"Nah, Sasuke, why is this kunai rainbow coloured?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head at the kunai, Sasuke blushed lightly when he realised it wasn't a real kunai, it was one of those gay pride ones to symbolise that 'I'm a gay ninja and proud' kind of thing.

"It's um, not a real one, it's for, er, novelty use" Sasuke answered, Sasuke never understood the meaning of those things. Yeah, be proud that you're gay but why does the whole world need to know? I mean, you don't get straight and proud, but if people really wanted to do it, it was fine to Sasuke; he just wasn't interested himself. Naruto made a 'oh' expression before grinning.

"Ha ha, how about I get one then? It'll be a good laugh" Naruto chuckled, Sasuke's eyes went wide and tried to control the situation.

"M-Maybe not, Naruto" Sasuke said, but Naruto looked weirdly at him.

"Eh? Why not?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke sighed and tried to think of a way to explain.

"Well, what do you think of when you see a rainbow?"

"Pot of gold and an angry midget, what's your point?" Naruto answered with a raised eyebrow, Sasuke sighed and went a different route.

"A bit more…modern thinking, Naruto" Sasuke hinted, Naruto put on his thinking face and spoke.

"Modern and a rainbow? All I can think of is-ohhhh I get it now" Naruto stated, he put down the rainbow kunai and laughed, "That would be an interesting day if I ran around and showed everyone that!" Naruto laughed, Sasuke couldn't help but smile at that.

"Come on, let's go" Sasuke chuckled, Naruto quickly paid for is supplies and put them away. He walked besides Sasuke as they travelled to their location; Sasuke didn't know where the place was, so was relying on Naruto to get them there, "By the way, what exactly are we guarding?" Sasuke enquired, Naruto just shrugged.

"I dunno"

"Nice to know you do your research" Sasuke stated, Naruto pouted slightly.

"Well, it _is_ a d-rank mission, I doubt it's something important" Naruto pointed out.

"Hm, maybe we can figure it out based on its location…Naruto, where exactly are we going?" Sasuke questioned, they were beginning to reach the outskirts of the village so Naruto was able to point where they were going.

"You see that mountain?" Naruto asked, Sasuke saw the mountain in the distance and nodded, "Halfway up there" Naruto answered, Sasuke knew that mountain was pretty cold so regretted not having a jacket, but how bad could it be?

…

Ok, pretty bad.

Naruto and Sasuke had made their way up the mountain and were told to stand outside the big metal gate. That was also outside in the snowy coldness. Sasuke was on one side and Naruto the other, they were actually silence, but it was comfortable and the other's presence was enough. Though Sasuke had a good control over his body, after half an hour of the freezing cold he began to shiver lightly. Naruto finally noticed when Sasuke held himself and continued to shiver.

Naruto watched him for a moment, eyes gazing over his lithe form, seeing how his snow white skin blended perfectly with his surroundings. It reminded Naruto of a fairy tale from his childhood, the snow princess.

The snow princess was a sad love story. About how a beautiful heiress of snow fell in love with a mortal, but they could not be together because her touch would freeze him instantly. It had been too hard for the two, so upon their first kiss the mortal froze. The princess cried of pain and anguish, her tears turnings into hail and her cries turning into storms. Eventually the snow princess had frozen herself, joining with her love in icy death for eternity.

So Naruto stared at the shivering, almost fragile looking boy, looking as delicate as the snowflakes that fell. Naruto came back to earth and finally comprehended the fact that Sasuke was cold and ergo why he was shivering. Naruto walked over, shedding his signature jacket.

"Here" Naruto offered, Sasuke looked at the jacket being handed to him and blushed lightly.

"W-What?" Sasuke voiced surprised, Naruto chuckled.

"Here, you seem cold" Naruto observed, Sasuke looked at the jacket for a moment, his face heating up at the gesture.

"But…what about you?" Sasuke asked, taking concern for Naruto's own well-being. Naruto just shrugged.

"Kyuubi keeps my body warm" Naruto lied, wanting to make sure Sasuke was warm without feeling guilty. Sasuke blushed a bit more as he took the jacket, his heart speeding up as he placed it on. As Naruto turned around to walk back to his spot. Sasuke couldn't help but nuzzle quickly into the collar of the jacket. Naruto's scent was all over the jacket, Sasuke didn't want to ever give it back on account of it giving him warmth and comfort. Sasuke would never admit it, but he felt a bit special for wearing Naruto's jacket.

Naruto went back to his spot and put up with the added cold, but kept glancing at Sasuke and thought it was worth it. Naruto didn't understand the sense of pride in his chest when he saw Sasuke in his jacket, but he just felt kind of smug. Like Sasuke looked right in his jacket, not like orange was his colour or anything, it seemed like a piece of a puzzle fitting nicely. Not to mention that Sasuke looked pretty snug in the jacket. He also looked damn cute.

"Sasuke"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing after this?" Naruto asked, Sasuke blinked a few times before comprehending the question. Then all hell broke loose within Sasuke. His heart was thumping away and his mind was screaming about the possibility of Naruto asking him out. He swore that they're surroundings became pink and sparkly. "You don't have any plans, right?"

"N-No" Sasuke blushed. Seriously, Sasuke could see cherry blossoms now!

"Good, come to my place after this" Naruto invited with a smile, Sasuke's eyes bulged as his heart did another flutter, the invitation making the perverted gears in Sasuke's head turn.

"Y-Your place?" Sasuke stuttered, every possible innuendo coming to mind. Naruto simply nodded.

"Mm, I want to play with you…"

"!"

Okay, so maybe Sasuke was getting increasingly perverted. He also may have misinterpreted Naruto's words.

"Ha! I'm totally going to beat you this time!" Naruto exclaimed as he furiously pressed the buttons on his controller. Sasuke sighed quietly as he calmly pressed the buttons on his controller, graciously winning. "God damnit! How the hell do you keep on doing that?!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"It's not my fault you suck at Street Fighter" Sasuke responded in a deadpan voice, sorely disappointed with this type of 'playing'. Naruto huffed and gave a glare to Sasuke.

"I don't suck! You're…Y-You're just cheating!" Naruto accused, Sasuke merely continued to play without looking at him.

"And how am I doing that?" Sasuke replied with no emotion.

"I don't know… your sharingan!" Naruto answered, but Sasuke gave him a dry look, Naruto's shoulders slumped and mumbled to himself like a sore loser. Sasuke couldn't help but find Naruto's pout cute, his bottom lip sticking out childishly…so easy to bite…to suck… "Argh! I don't know how to even block that move, stop doing that teme!" Naruto complained, Sasuke shook himself out of the pervy thoughts, focusing back on the game.

"Just use the blocking combo" Sasuke replied, trying to distract himself, but it was of no use when Naruto suddenly went really close to him and was gazing at his controller.

"Neh, show me" Naruto requested energetically, wanting to learn a way to be better at the game. Sasuke blushed when he felt Naruto's breath on his neck from the distance, Naruto was only intrigued by the combo but Sasuke could barely concentrate.

"Just press X,X,X, hold left trigger" Sasuke explained the best he could, Naruto nodded and tried it, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little flustered at the innocent sight. They were sitting on the floor, cross-legged, in front of Naruto's TV. Sasuke was happy to still be wearing Naruto's jacket, though he did receive a few glances from wearing it.

"Hey Sasuke, is there something going on with you and Jenny?" Naruto asked curiously, Sasuke gave a small sigh.

"No, dobe" Sasuke answered a little annoyed.

"You sure, because you guys seemed to-"

" **No, Naruto** " Sasuke hissed, glaring at Naruto.

"Geez, sorry, I was just asking" Naruto defended.

"She is just a friend, seriously" Sasuke stated as he looked back at the TV.

"I was just saying-" Naruto started, but Sasuke decided to make a bold statement.

"I'm gay, so it kinda would be hard to feel attracted to her" Sasuke interjected, a silent moment came over with Sasuke just playing the game and Naruto staring at Sasuke, "What?" Sasuke voiced, not really caring about what he said.

"Nothing, just…I didn't…expect that" Naruto answered, Sasuke scoffed at Naruto's words.

"Come off it Naruto, the whole village practically knows and I didn't even have to say anything" Sasuke responded, Naruto couldn't argue with that; the gay and bi men of the village had sensed it ever since Sasuke was 14. "Besides, don't think that I'm not aware of those little 'conversations' between you and Sakura about me liking, and I quote, 'Banana dongs'" Sasuke pointed out, Naruto blushed wildly.

"Y-You heard that?" Naruto gulped, Sasuke nodded.

"Mm-hm" Sasuke voiced, Naruto shifted slightly and opened his mouth to say something before shutting it, repeating the action. "Didn't you tell me that you found a guy attractive when we were in Gecia?"

"T-That's different!" Naruto claimed, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you a little old to have doubts about your sexuality" Sasuke teased, Naruto blushed from embarrassment.

"I-I don't!" Naruto stuttered, Sasuke shrugged.

"Hn, if you say so" Sasuke badgered with a smirk, Naruto had enough and made a bold statement of his own.

"Actually, I happen to know that I'm bi, so there" Naruto stuck his tongue out, Sasuke stopped his actions for a moment before slowly resuming.

"Interesting…" Sasuke drawled out, both boys staring at the TV. Though this topic made Naruto want to ask a question, one that he always wanted to talk to Sasuke about.

"So…anyone catch your eye recently?" Naruto asked carefully, Sasuke hesitated for moment before answering. Naruto felt a strange twinge at his heart when he realised there was someone…someone that could just sweep Sasuke off his feet and take him away.

"…no"

"You hesitated" Naruto smirked, Sasuke shifted uncomfortably without answering, making Naruto's smirk grow wider. "Who?" Naruto asked, Sasuke remained silent but Naruto saw the light blush, Naruto went closer to Sasuke, making Sasuke's blush redder, "Neh, neh, who?" Naruto asked again, Sasuke just leaned away.

"Naruto…"

"Aw, come on! I want to know who has the power to melt Sasuke Uchiha's heart" Naruto teased, Sasuke avoided his gaze.

"Look, it doesn't matter anyway, he's not going to be interested" Sasuke sighed, Naruto merely scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! You're Sasuke Uchiha, who can't _you_ have?" Naruto said amusingly, Sasuke stared at him for a few moments with a soft expression.

"Apparently him" Sasuke answered, Naruto frowned at this and sat back.

"Why not? Is he with someone? Is he straight? Has he rejected you?" Naruto came out with a burst of questions, Sasuke shook his head.

"Complicated, no, no, and no" Sasuke answered, Naruto looked confused at him.

"Then what's the problem?" Naruto enquired, Sasuke just sighed and gave a sad, small smile.

"He just wouldn't like me, I doubt even as a friend" Sasuke shrugged, Sasuke knew the last part was a bit much and a bit depressing, but it was how he felt. That Naruto wouldn't want him near him if he knew about his feelings, it was extreme but still a possibility. Naruto stared at Sasuke's slightly heartbroken expression and made an annoyed face.

"Tch, forget that guy" Naruto snipped, Sasuke looked surprised at Naruto, "If he can't see how totally awesome and cool you are then he doesn't deserve you, even to be your friend" Naruto lectured seriously, Sasuke was completely thrown by the mini speech, he was also heart-warmed by it.

"Naruto…" Sasuke voiced with a soft tone, captured in Naruto's gaze and words. Naruto looked at the cute raven-haired boy in front of him, wondering who held his interest. Who had caught the little raven's heart…who could potentially break it?

"A-Anyway" Naruto started, stopping the tender moment, "What's up with your hair?" Naruto changed the subject, something to what he had noticed earlier. Sasuke lightly touched his pony tail.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Sasuke asked, lightly touching his hair, Naruto's eyes widened.

"N-Nothing! I was just saying it looks different is all" Naruto stated quickly, _It looks really cute…_ Naruto thought secretly to himself, Sasuke's attempted to play it off.

"Dobe, what did I say earlier about acting weird?" Sasuke chuckled, giving a light kick to Naruto. Naruto gave a nervous chuckle in response, returning the kick. Sasuke smirked when he replied with a kick. Naruto had a smirk of his own when he knew where it was leading, he dropped his controller and tackled Sasuke who also dropped his. Sasuke and Naruto chortled as they rolled around the floor, tackling each other.

"Oh ho ho! It seems like the great Uchiha Sasuke is about to lose to the awesomeness of Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto proclaimed as he straddle Sasuke, Sasuke smirked up at him and skilfully flipped them.

"Or not" Sasuke remarked, Naruto made a determined face and pushed up and managed to stand up, lifting Sasuke up in one swift motion.

"Gotcha!" Naruto called out, holding Sasuke off the ground, his arms wrapped securely around Sasuke's waist.

"Put me down, dobe!" Sasuke laughed, Naruto attempted to annoy Sasuke and just swirled them around, Sasuke laughed even more, "C'mon idiot, stop messing around!" Sasuke giggled, unable to control himself or the warmth in his chest. Naruto comically landed them both on his bed, both boys still laughing. Sasuke on the bottom and Naruto laying in between his legs, head resting on Sasuke's chest comfortably. Naruto looked up with his chin resting on Sasuke, with a smile; Sasuke gave a small smile in return. The only sound was the radio singing a love song.

Naruto's eyes zeroed in on Sasuke's, staring deeply into Sasuke's own which clearly held excitement. Sasuke's heart was speeding up as Naruto's warmth and gaze held him captive. Naruto slowly began to make his way up, hearing Sasuke's erratic heartbeat. His expression remained somewhat blank yet expressed something that made Sasuke shiver. Naruto eventually hovered over him completely with their faces mere inches away, Sasuke's breath hitched. Sasuke's eyes looked so defenceless and almost pleading, begging without words.

I just want to say, I'm sorry in advance.

You'll know why.

"Hey Nardo! I'm just checking if I left my bracelet from my earlier visit, have you seen-gasp!" Sakura jumped when she saw the two boys, they're eyes widened and they instantly sat up.

"S-Sakura-chan" Naruto voiced surprised, Sakura blushed and turned away, beginning to walk away.

"S-Sorry!" Sakura apologised, slamming Naruto's door on the way out. It was awkwardly silent before Sasuke shifted.

"I should, um, probably go" Sasuke suggested, looking down a little embarrassed, but Naruto quickly spoke.

"Y-You don't have to, I…I like having you here" Naruto admitted with pink cheeks, Sasuke's own face flared up. From there it was only the love song in the air that spoke, instructing them on their next move. It was almost surreal. They were still close, yet neither moved away or closer. Sasuke didn't in fear of rejection. Naruto in fear of the kiss itself. Naruto allowed himself to stop thinking, his eyes hooded and head tilted. He brushed his lips against Sasuke's, Sasuke shivered; a pleasurable tingle shooting down his back. Naruto was originally focused on his lips but locked in a gaze with Sasuke, his own eyes widened and snapped back from Sasuke. Naruto looked like a deer caught in headlights, he was staring at Sasuke like he had just died. Sasuke saw the expression and got up instantly.

"I-I really should go!" Sasuke stuttered, letting Naruto's jacket slip off of him. Naruto let him go and just held the back of his hand to his mouth, shocked at what he had done to Sasuke. Sasuke shut the door and leaned his back against it, his face was red and startled. He raised his fingers to his mouth and suddenly smiled. "He kissed me…" Sasuke whispered out softly, it may have only been a mere brush but it meant the world to him.

Sasuke pushed himself off of the door and took in a deep breath. Maybe there was a chance for him and Naruto after all. Sasuke was happy at that thought and realised that he was about to go out into the world, he regained his composure and usual stoic expression and walked. He looked normal and passive on the outside, but inside was the uncharacteristic squeals of joy. He eventually got home and allowed himself to smile. He collapsed happily onto his couch, looking at the ceiling. Jenny and Katsu watched the entire thing with raised eyebrows.

"You seemed to be in a good mood" Katsu commented, Sasuke hummed in response, Jenny chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm guessing the mission with Naruto went well" Jenny chuckled, Sasuke dreamily nodded his head.

"So well" Sasuke sighed happily, he proceeded to inform them of the details of what had happened, "His jacket guys, his _jacket_ , can you believe it?" Sasuke ranted on, the two listener being amused at Sasuke's lovesick attitude, "He almost kissed me, practically did" Sasuke shrugged, "I got to make him ask me out, but how?" Sasuke schemed to himself, Jenny chuckled.

"Play hard to get" Jenny suggested, getting Sasuke's attention.

"Hard to get?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be too hard for you, people often want what they can't have" Jenny replied, Katsu spoke up

"It's true, according to psychologist Tankaka Uzi; the reason playing hard to get works is because when humans are restricted from something they instantly add value to whatever they cannot have, it grows and grows the more it's forbidden; also, if everyone wants something that no one can have then it sparks human instinct to compete for that thing" Katsu lectured, Jenny stared at him bored for a moment.

"And translate to English and we have…?" Jenny trailed off sarcastically, Katsu rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Act cool, get boyfriend" Katsu answered in a caveman tone.

"Thank you" Jenny sighed dramatically, turning her head towards Sasuke, "Do you even know how to play hard to get?" Jenny asked, Sasuke shook his head.

"Nada" Sasuke responded, Jenny gave Katsu a look and he got up to rummage through his bag of books.

"Here" Katsu stated, pulling out a black and blue book with a symbol on the front representing succubus. "This book is about a promiscuous woman called Akuma who uses her skills to seduce men, violently killing them afterwards" Katsu explained when he chucked the book over, Sasuke caught it and looked puzzled.

"And I'm supposed to use this how exactly?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, ignoring the violent killing, the Akuma is the master of seduction; her speciality is often playing hard to get so you can learn a thing or two from her" Katsu answered, Sasuke looked at the mildly long book and nodded.

"Alright, I'll read it tonight" Sasuke stated, getting up from the couch to begin reading it in his room.

"Quick question" Jenny voiced, gaining Sasuke's attention, "Does this mean more trips to Ann Summer?"

"Most likely yes"

 **Uwaaa! Students I finally finished this chapter! I'm sorry it was shorter, but it was good, neh? I hope so…**

 **Please review! Fellow writers! You know what it's is like to have little reviews! Please tell me something! Moshi Mosh!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey students! I've been awarded a holiday so I might be able to release this one a lot quicker. And since the chapters are going to be shorter, they will be coming out quicker! Great, huh? No? Nobody? I'm alone? Sweet.**

 **On with the story!**

Naruto groaned as he heard the worst noise in the world. The door being knocked on at 3 in the morning. Naruto let out a cry of frustration, he sat up and pulled his sheets off angrily. I mean, who the hell knocks on someone's door at 3 in the freaking morning?! Naruto went to find out when he pulled back his door, wondering who was about to face his wrath. Naruto's anger dissipated when his disbelief took over.

"Sasuke?" Naruto voiced in surprise, caught off guard by the raven's sudden appearance.

"Naruto…can I come in?" Sasuke asked, keeping his head low. Naruto blinked a few times before dumbly nodding and standing to one side to let Sasuke in. Sasuke walked passed Naruto and stood at the side of his bed, turned away from Naruto. Naruto closed the door and walked closer to Sasuke.

"Um, what's up?" Naruto asked in a curious tone, picking up on Sasuke's strange behaviour and aura. Sasuke remained silent but shifted slightly, Naruto became increasing worried about Sasuke's uneasiness and stepped closer so he was right behind Sasuke, "Sasuke?" Naruto spoke in an inquisitive voice. Sasuke tensed slightly before whipping around and giving Naruto a somewhat glare. It was at this point that Naruto saw how red Sasuke's face was.

"This is all you fault" Sasuke retorted.

"Eh? What are you-mmf!" Naruto was muffled by Sasuke's lips, Naruto's eyes shot open at Sasuke's actions. Frozen to the spot about what to do, Sasuke's arms had evidently wrapped around Naruto's neck, bring him closer. Sasuke parted with both of them panting lightly, "S-Sasuke-"

"J-Just shut it, dobe!" Sasuke hissed, kissing him again. Naruto had adjusted more to the situation and slowly placed his hands on Sasuke's hips. Sasuke stopped for a moment before moving his lips against Naruto's again. A lot of thoughts were rushing through Naruto's head at that moment, but one prevailed in the end. _Screw it!..._ Naruto thought, closing his eyes and kissing back. Sasuke gasped at the sudden enthusiasm, allowing Naruto to slip his tongue inside. "Mmm…" Sasuke moaned, Naruto blushed lightly at the sounds emitting from Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed out, Sasuke gulped slightly and slowly pulled back. He unwrapped his arms from Naruto's neck and sat down on the bed, he lent back and rested on his elbows.

"Naruto…take me…" Sasuke whispered out, Naruto looked at the body presented to him. The obvious tent in Sasuke's shorts, the flushed face, the sultry expression. Naruto licked his lips quickly before leaning over Sasuke. Attacking Sasuke's exposed neck, Sasuke let out a cry of pleasure. Naruto began to suck the smooth skin, his hands becoming busy with fondling Sasuke, "N-Naruto, I…" Sasuke started, "I lov-BEEP you…" Sasuke panted, Naruto stopped his actions and looked up at Sasuke's erotic expression.

"What?"

"I said I BEEP you…"

"Eh?"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

Naruto's eyes opened and was greeted with the sight of his ceiling, he blinked a few times to try and comprehend what was going on. He looked to the side to see his alarm beeping away, Naruto turned it off and was silent for a few moments. Not really able to think straight, too conflicted with what he had just been dreaming about. He was forced to think a bit quicker when he suddenly realised that a problem was 'arising' from the south. Naruto lifted his sheets to reveal his erection that was sticking out of his grey bottoms.

"What the…" Naruto trailed off, unable to understand why he was hard over thoughts of Sasuke.

 _Sasuke…_

"Ngh!" Naruto flinched, his cock throbbed at the thought of his name. Naruto was slightly freaked out by that revelation, why would Sasuke excite him? Naruto decided to test it out, thinking of hot women. Nothing. Thinking of hot men. Nothing. Sasuke. "Uhnn…" Naruto moaned, at the thought of Sasuke. His smirk, his eyes, his body. "Fuck…" Naruto cursed as his hand travelled down to push his bottoms to his thighs. His gripped his member and contemplated on what he was about to do, though like most men, he was more in a 'thinking with his dick' mode.

His head fell back against his pillow as he began to stroke his erect cock slowly, his eyes closing and thinking about the thing that made him like this in the first place. Sasuke. He just thought about in in general at first, but it wasn't enough when his hand moved faster. So he remembered his lips from all the accidental kisses, remembering the softness and absolute sexiness of them. Naruto groaned and moved his hand more. Naruto's mind wondered to more sexual themes involving Sasuke, such as having the raven-haired beauty suck on his cock. Naruto had to bite his lip to not make a too loud sound at that thought, imagining the pink little tongue swirling around his member. Then greedily taking it in, Sasuke moaning that his cock was thick and juicy, that it was the biggest he's ever seen and that he wanted to be filled to the brim by Naruto. Naruto knew that it was an unrealistic situation, but to be fair, most porn was. Naruto bucked his hips when he imagined Sasuke riding him, bouncing up and down. Screaming out cries of pleasure as he begged Naruto to fuck him harder.

"Sasuke…" Naruto panted out, he finally lost it when he imagined Sasuke covered in his cum, his asshole spilling out Naruto's essence; Sasuke's eager tongue licking it all up with lust-clouded orbs. Naruto tensed and pumped faster than ever, cumming and groaning, "Ngh!" Naruto voiced in passion, he relaxed and laid there trying to catch his breath. It was like that for a few moments before Naruto lifted his arm to observe his cum covered hand. He was just staring at it for a moment before his eyes went wide and he finally realised what he just did. He sat up abruptly and gulped, "What have I done…?" Naruto murmured, he needed to see Jiraiya. Now.

…

Naruto walked down the street with his hands in his pockets, he attempted to avoid anyone he knew so he could talk to Jiraiya. He was taking fairly deep breaths, trying to calm his ever thudding heart that hadn't stopped since this morning. His head was swirling and was painfully throbbing, similar to a hangover but with more ompf. Naruto sighed and tried to justify his earlier actions; excuses such as 'It was meaningless', 'It was an accident', 'It wasn't my fault', 'I didn't know what I was doing', 'It only looked like Sasuke', 'It's Sasuke's fault', 'It's Sakura-chan's fault', 'It's Kakashi sensei's fault', 'It's Jiraiya's fault', 'It's not my fault'. Naruto was shifting the blame onto everyone, refusing it was his own doing that made him think of Sasuke like that. Naruto even seriously considered that it was genjutsu, or some form of puppeteering. Naruto would believe anything as long as it didn't mean that he was fully aware of what he was doing and that he naturally thought of Sasuke in such a way. He even decided that it was Kyuubi's fault, Kyuubi scoffed at the idea but that wasn't well received by Naruto. Naruto shut off his communication with Kyuubi for the time being, his anger being strong enough to do so. Naruto attempted to distract himself with looking at local advertisements.

His eyes happened to land on a poster with a pretty girl in tight fitting clothing, advertising the next Lara croft movie. Naruto noted the position with her hands in her hair and her legs spread provocatively. Naruto mind wandered and his eyes snapped open when suddenly the picture began to waver, he stared in amazement when the pretty girl transformed into…Sasuke?! Naruto's eyes flew open and his jaw nearly dropped at Sasuke in Lara croft's outfit with the same pose. Sasuke even smiled at him and giggled. Naruto took off quickly, walking as fast as possible, shaking his head, _O-Okay Naruto, calm down, t-that could have meant anything, just keep your eyes on the ground and you'll be fine!..._ Naruto concluded to himself, so Naruto walked with his head facing the ground. However, this didn't work as well as he thought when he saw an open magazine. A nice-looking woman presented as a housewife, holding out a pie with a large smile. The pie became ramen and the woman became Sasuke.

"I made this just for you, my love!" Naruto heard Sasuke say from the magazine. Naruto cried out a frightened yell and bolted. Avoiding looking at anything that could disturb him even more that it already did, Naruto managed to run outside of the village. Only rolling green hills and the nearby forest. He panted as he came to a stop, Jiraiya's current spot wasn't far from here. A small wooden cabin about 10 minutes from here. _Alright, looking that the ground didn't help…the sky! Nothing weird up there!..._ Naruto thought to himself, he looked up to the blue sky with white clouds, Naruto took a relaxed breath when he felt finally safe. That was until the clouds began to shape to form the upper half of Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened when he clearly saw Sasuke in the sky, Sasuke winked at him and blew a kiss toward Naruto. Naruto let out a horrified yell, he began running at full speed again, grwing more and more scared as the all the clouds were forming Sasuke's face and hearts. Naruto tried to just close his eyes and avoid it all, but it was burned into his memories and all he saw when he closed his eyes was more Sasuke. Naruto finally reached Jiraiya; he slammed open the door quickly.

"Ero-sensei! I just had a sex dream about Sasuke, then I jacked off to him and now I keep seeing his face everywhere!" Naruto rushed out, Jiraiya spat out his drink and turned to look bewildered at Naruto.

"What?!" Jiraiya choked out, Naruto's expression was overcome with a miserable confliction; Naruto ran a hand through his hair stressfully.

"What do I do, sensei? He's meant to be my friend, but I…I-I keeping on seeing him and the dream and t-the clouds…" Naruto trailed off in utter lost.

"Naruto, calm down" Jiraiya reassured, Naruto left his hand in his hair and looked hopelessly at Jiraiya, Jiraiya gave him a sympathetic look at the boy's angst. Jiraiya beckoned him over, "Now come sit" Jiraiya ordered softly, Naruto walked over and sat in front of Jiraiya on a stump-like chair. "Alright, from the beginning" Jiraiya stated, Naruto looked Jiraiya in the face and spoke.

"I had a sex dream about Sasuke"

"It's probably your mind playing tricks on you" Jiraiya rationalised, trying to reassure the young boy. Though Naruto was still left unconvinced.

"I woke up and jacked off to thoughts of him because that was the only thing that excited me" Naruto replied in a deadpan voice, Jiraiya blinked a few times and placed his hand on his knee.

"That…certainly complicates things…" Jiraiya commented, Naruto shook his head as if would give him the answers.

"This isn't fair! I feel guilty enough about thinking about him in that kind of way, but now I keep being reminded of what I did because everywhere I look is Sasuke!" Naruto complained, on the edge of a breakdown. However, Jiraiya began to chuckled, Naruto shot a glare at him, "What? What's so funny?" Naruto hissed, Jiraiya began to laugh louder. Naruto now looking annoyed at him, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise my pain and torture is amusing to you" Naruto remarked, Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh even more.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Jiraiya apologised, though Naruto doubted its sincerity, "It's just you're still so naïve" Jiraiya defended, Naruto gave him a confused expression.

"Huh?"

"Naruto, take it from the greatest Casanova alive" Jiraiya started, looking semi-serious at him with a all-knowing smile, "You're in love" Jiraiya stated, Naruto froze in place, looking at Jiraiya with a lost expression, Jiraiya laughed once again, "Hahaha! The look on your face!"

"Ero-sensei!" Naruto yelled, realising it was a prank.

"Alright, alright, look, you just like him is all, you wanna have sex with him, no biggie" Jiraiya explained flippantly, though it hit Naruto like a ton of bricks.

"S-Sex?!" Naruto blushed wildly at the thought of that urge, Jiraiya nodded but Naruto was still trying to figure it out, "But…I've never wanted to be with a guy...like that…I-I'm bi, but I never actually felt that towards another…" Naruto trailed off, Jiraiya gave him a puzzled look.

"Ehhh? Remember when you was training with me and before you met Casey you found out you were attracted to that other kid? What was his name…er…Malcom" Jiraiya enquired, Naruto remembered the effeminate boy with mid-length black hair, small lithe body and pale white skin. Naruto frowned, _Why does everyone I like look like Sasuke?..._ Naruto wondered, shaking his head and continuing the conversation.

"Yeah…but that was just confusion; I thought he was a girl, so I didn't even realise that I was attracted to a boy" Naruto pointed out.

"Wasn't you going to ask him out anyway? Even when you find out, but you ended up chickening out" Jiraiya reminisced, Naruto blush lightly from embarrassment.

"It's not my fault! I had never asked a boy out before, I still haven't" Naruto defended, Jiraiya took this as an opening.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Jiraiya questioned, "You're in the same situation with a different boy; you're attracted to Sasuke, so how are you going to deal with it?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto slowly let his head fall, Jiraiya noticed the lost expression on his face, "Naruto?"

"To…Sasuke…I'm…" Naruto trailed off, letting his head hide in his hands in a stressful way. Jiraiya felt sympathetic towards the boy.

"Naruto…" Jiraiya voiced in soothing yet sad tone, Naruto was like that for a moment before speaking.

"OK" Naruto stated, looking up and nodding his head, his face looking better and more relaxed. Jiraiya was confused by the sudden nonchalance of Naruto.

"Eh?"

"I like Sasuke…I can live with that" Naruto shrugged, Jiraiya's eyes flew open.

"You got over that pretty quick!" Jiraiya voiced in a surprised tone, unable to comprehend how calm Naruto was with his epiphany.

"I'm pretty good at adjusting to new feelings, why do you think I got over my girlfriends so quickly and by the next month had another?" Naruto explained, but Jiraiya still looked shocked at Naruto's quick acceptance.

"Wha…? Well, why didn't you _adjust_ to these feelings earlier?!" Jiraiya cried out in disbelief, Naruto shrugged.

"I didn't know I liked Sasuke" Naruto answered, Jiraiya slapped his forehead with his hand.

"Geez" Jiraiya sighed, rubbing his temples. Naruto suddenly stood up and nodded.

"Alright, I'm gonna go ask him out then" Naruto stated before walking to the door, Jiraiya stared bewildered at Naruto's claim.

"Ehhhh?! That's a bit sudden, don't you think?" Jiraiya exclaimed, Naruto's hand was on the doorknob, but he stopped at Jiraiya's words.

"You're right…" Naruto replied, Jiraiya gave a sigh of relief, believing Naruto finally was thinking of some sense. Naruto turned his head to him with a big grin, "I'll need a plan! And to do that I'll need a team, thanks Ero-sensei! I gotta go make Sasuke fall in love with me and stuff, see ya!" Naruto called, rushing out. Jiraiya sighed and shook his head, he huffed as he refilled his cup.

"That kid, seriously"

…

Naruto had a big smirk on his face, because he was working out the last detail of his plan in his head. It was a good plan. A great plan. Hell, this may be the best plan that Naruto ever came up with. It was simple, yet effective. It guaranteed results and would have Sasuke falling into his arms in no time. Naruto hadn't had a crush on someone for a while now, but he loved it when he liked someone. He liked the thudding of the heart, the thrill of the chase, the mind-boggling moments that you spent thinking about them, up all night trying to work out whether or not they like you back. Naruto loved it all. He liked being in a relationship; he loved being able to cater to the need of his beloved, being the boyfriend that people dream about, he liked all the pros and cons of being in a relationship. Not like he minded being single, he was a fun bachelor, but there was something about having his arm around someone and saying 'This one is mine' that Naruto loved. He couldn't wait to experience all that with Sasuke, since Naruto was _pretty_ confident that he could get Sasuke. All he needed to do was his plan. Speaking of which…

Naruto walked into a nearby café and searched the room for that one special person…

Ino.

Naruto spotted her drinking some tea and just relaxing. Naruto walked over casually and sat across from her.

"Hey, Ino!" Naruto greeted, Ino eyed him suspiciously, weary at his happy demeanour.

"What?"

"Eh? What do you mean 'what'? That's not a very nice way to great me" Naruto replied innocently, Ino was still eyeing him with caution.

"What are you up to, Naruto?" Ino questioned, knowing that the blonde had something up his sleeve. Naruto gave a fox-like smirk in response.

"I need you to do a favour for me" Naruto confessed, Ino scoffed and shook her head.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ino sighed, he look unimpressed towards Naruto's mischievous grin, "So what do you want?"

"You're the biggest blabbermouth around here" Naruto started.

"Hey!" Ino complained, Naruto gave her a look and Ino nodded, "Fair enough"

"I need you to get the word out about Sasuke" Naruto requested, Ino placed a perverted expression on her face.

"Ohhh? About Sasuke? My, my, Naruto, how romantic" Ino teased, thinking she was horrifying the boy, but his smirk only grew.

"I like to think so" Naruto responded, Ino smile dropped at Naruto's carefree answer.

"Um…what?"

"Not to mention, how cool I'm going to be when I pick him up for a date"

"Wha…"

"Or awesome when we're having the time of our lives together" Naruto listed, Ino was sitting in shock as he stared at Naruto's happy face.

"Am I missing something here?" Ino squeaked.

"Huh? Oh right, I realised my feelings for Sasuke and now I'm making a plan to make him mine and no one else's, and to do that I need you to spread the word around the village that Sasuke is now off-limits and belongs only to me" Naruto explained, Ino took a moment to comprehend what Naruto said and spoke.

"Are you being serious?"

"Deadly" Naruto answered, Ino blinked a few times and spoke.

"So you want me to get the word out that you and Sasuke are dating?" Ino asked, Naruto shook his head.

"We're not dating yet, but make sure it's clear that _no one_ goes near Sasuke and if someone so much as bats an eye at him, they'll be dealing with me" Naruto clarified, Ino nodded dumbly, still trying to understand the situation. Naruto stood up and gave a nod, "Alright then, I'm off, I got to go and sort out the rest of my plan, see ya!" Naruto said, walking away from Ino who now had a great, big, shocked expression. Now all Naruto needed to do was assemble his three-man team…

…

"Why are we here again?" Shikamaru sighed, seeing that Neji had the same question on his mind, and so did Hinata. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"I told you, I need all your skills to help me win Sasuke's heart so we can live a life of awesomeness together!" Naruto whined, hating having to repeat himself.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru sighed, but Hinata gave a smile.

"I'm very happy for you, Naruto-kun, I'll help in any way that I can" Hinata promised shyly, Naruto smiled back at her.

"Thanks Hinata, you guys should be more like her" Naruto huffed, Neji remained indifferent while Shikamaru sighed. "Alright, listen up, this is the plan" Naruto started, "Neji, you're going to find out _everything_ about Sasuke; likes, dislikes, favourites, personal things, everything you can get" Naruto stated, Neji nodded jadedly, only here because it meant a lot to Hinata. "Then Hinata will help me get all the supplies that will help me woo Sasuke" Naruto continued Hinata nodding happily, "Then Shikamaru will help me put good use to the information and then I'll be able to know everything about Sasuke so then he'll think I'm perfect for him" Naruto proclaimed, the boys rolling their eyes while Hinata found it sweet. "Alright, let's do it!" Naruto called out.

About an hour later, Neji returned to the eager Naruto with a list.

"Here, I acquired all the necessary information" Neji stated in a deadpan tone, Naruto excitedly took the list and read over it.

 _Family: Uchiha Shen, Mono Katsu_

 _Close friends: Aruba Jenny_

 _Special possessions: Shark-tooth necklace, preserved yellow flower, puma plushie_

Naruto smiled at the fact that Sasuke really did keep the flower from their first meeting, and also the plushie he won for Sasuke. Naruto read on with keenness.

 _Hobbies: Training, reading, walking_

 _Favourite food: Rice balls and tomatoes_

 _Preferred drinks: Water, lemon-flavoured water_

 _Favourite colours: Black, blue_

 _Favourite season: Spring_

 _Habits: Bites bottom lip when nervous, aroused, sees something he likes, trying not to cry_

 _Personal likes: Reading, has a weakness to pretty gifts, Hokage's cloak, blondes_

Naruto had never been so motivated to be the Hokage as he did now, if Sasuke had a thing for the Hokage's cloak then Naruto _definitely_ had some ideas about what they could do…he also smirked at the blonde fetish. He would certainly use that to his advantage. Chuckling at Sasuke's little kinks, he read on.

 _Dislikes: Fancy restaurants, extreme mess, being called baby, being fed_

 _Miscellaneous information: Ticklish, sensitive under left ear, is responsive to being groped_

Naruto like this. Very much.

 _Favourite flowers: Roses_

 _Favourite film genre: Horror_

 _Favourite film: Dracula_

 _Favourite books: Sherlock Holmes_

 _Favourite show: Penny dreadful_

 _Favourite music: Rock_

 _Wow, kick-ass Sasuke…_ Naruto thought at Sasuke's appreciation for the rebellious arts, not to mention Sasuke's other favourites. _Damn, he's more fun than he lets on…_ Naruto realised, knowing that it was going to be a fun ride with Sasuke. He was happy with the information and let Neji go after the clearly bored looks he was receiving. Next, he and Hinata were at a shop buying what Naruto found necessary.

"Alright, so I got three books of this Sherlock dude, a recipe book that specialises in rice and tomatoes, some hair products, lube and a bucket of glitter, I don't need the glitter for my plan I just want a bucket of glitter" Naruto stated, Hinata nodded and presented what was in her arms.

"U-Um, I got the stuff you asked for; 5 yaoi doujinshis, a book on the male anatomy, an AC/DC album, and these assorted roses seeds" Hinata voiced, Naruto nodded his head determinedly.

"Good, then we're on track"

…

Now it was time for Shikamaru and Naruto scene!

It wasn't going well.

"What do you mean that I can't kidnap 'The Rolling Stones' to play a concert for Sasuke?!" Naruto exclaimed, Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"I already told you, you can't kidnap 'The Rolling Stones' to impress Sasuke; just like you can't kidnap 'Pink Floyd' 'Bon Jovi' 'Guns n Roses' or 'Journey'" Shikamaru grinded out, his usual relaxed demeanour deflating.

"Alright, alright, I get it" Naruto pouted, quiet for a moment before speaking, "What about 'Green day'?" Naruto asked, Shikamaru shot him a tired, agitated looked, "I'll take that as a no…" Naruto stated, looking over the other information, "Well, how am I supposed to impress Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"I dunno"

"Ehh?! Dunno?! You're meant to be smart Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed, the boy in question looking bored.

"I'm not a romantic, it's too troublesome" Shikamaru replied, Naruto grumbled under his breath about uselessness. Naruto remembered something else though.

"Wait, do you know how to cross seeds and make plant formulas?" Naruto asked, receiving a small nod in return, "Good, then I need you to do something for me"

Naruto was ready.

Oh yes, he was ready.

What was he ready for?

Ready for action, that's what.

Ready to ask Sasuke out.

Naruto tracked Sasuke down to the academy where he had to store away a few things for Kakashi. Naruto saw him in the library section and smirked, he crack his neck and ran a hand through his hair. He began to walk over to the boy who didn't sense Naruto's presence because of his headphones, when Naruto was suddenly attacked by the side. Naruto's eyes popped out of his skull when he went flying to the side, Sasuke still not noticing. Naruto looked to see who had tackled him and was surprised to see-

"Sakura?!" Naruto exclaimed, Sakura was staring intently at Naruto, "What do you think you're doing?!" Naruto questioned, but Sakura disregarded the question.

"Is it true?" Sakura asked, Naruto blinked a few times in confusion, "There's a rumour going around that you are going after Sasuke, is it true?" Sakura clarified, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I was just about to ask him out" Naruto answered, Sakura pouted towards Naruto, "Why didn't you tell me? I have to find out from everyone else?" Sakura complained.

"Well, I told Ino to spread the word"

"Ino-pig knew before me?!" Sakura whined, Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry" Naruto apologised, Sakura huffed and looked annoyed at him before letting herself smile.

"So…you really like Sasuke now?" Sakura asked, Naruto nodded. Sakura got off of Naruto and let him get up, "So what are you going to do now?" Sakura asked as Naruto dusted himself off.

"Like I said, I'm going to ask him out" Naruto answered, Sakura's eye snapped open and looked over to where Sasuke was.

"You can't do that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Because…?" Naruto trailed off, surprised Sakura of all people would forbid him from asking Sasuke out.

"Do you realise how many men have asked Sasuke out? If you just walk over there and ask him out all willy-nilly then you don't stand out! You'll barely make an impression of you just act as if this is a chore!" Sakura explained, Naruto realised that Sakura was right, Sasuke rejected people on the daily because why would he just go out with someone who put in so little effort. "If you want to interest Sasuke, you can't act like I did, all fangirl and possessive, you have to make Sasuke want you!" Sakura lectured, "You have to…to…to…play hard to get, that's the only way Sasuke will have any interest in you!" Sakura voiced, Naruto nodded and agreed.

"You're right, if I want Sasuke then I can't lose this game; it's always been a completion between us so it shouldn't be hard to bait him in" Naruto stated, both of them unaware that Sasuke was hiding behind a large bookcase. His eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly, _Naruto…Naruto likes me?..._ Sasuke comprehended, he put a hand over his mouth in mild surprise. His heart thudding away like a beating drum, his face became ever redder. He took a moment or two to calm his breathing, _Naruto…likes…_ _ **likes me**_ _…_ Sasuke's mind tried to grasp the fact that Naruto actually had feelings for him. A slow smile made its way onto his face, he attempted to listen to more.

"Uwaa! This is so cute! I'm so glad you finally realised how much you like Sasuke; you guys are going to be so adorable together!" Sakura squealed, Naruto nodded.

"Well, Sasuke is pretty cute" Naruto replied, making Sasuke's heart skip a beat, _He thinks I'm cute…_ Sasuke blushed, "I can't wait to take him out" Naruto added, making Sasuke smile, almost jumping up and down in happiness. Almost. "Alright, Sakura-chan, I'm going to start this thing off" Naruto stated, Sasuke's eyes widened and tried to quickly return to his previous spot as quiet as possible. He placed his headphones on without any music actually playing. Hearing Naruto casually walk pass from a few metres away. He glanced over to see Naruto stop when they locked in eye contact. Naruto smiled and gave flirtatious wink. Sasuke stood with his expression remaining blank, determined not to lose face. _Shit, did I mess up?!..._ Naruto wondered nervously, Sasuke gave a very obvious (on purpose) look-over on Naruto, he smirked at Naruto and turned around to continue doing what he was doing. Naruto was shocked for a moment before smirking, knowing that Sasuke was aware of Naruto's intentions. The same thought in both boy's minds.

 _Game on…_

 **I know this is a short chapter students, but I just wanted to get it out, and I also warned you guys that they would be coming out shorter. However, my holiday is over so once again, the chapters may not be coming out as quick. Though I appreciate all the support I'm getting! Every review, favourite and follow means the world to me! Moshi Mosh!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey students! I think you'll like this chapter since it is** _ **completely**_ **dedicated to Narusasuness! In fact, this entire chapter is going to be them and their flirtyness. I promise no angst or sadness! I hope you enjoy it!**

Naruto was feeling pretty confident as he walked next to Sasuke. Also Kakashi and Sakura much to his displeasure, wanting to be only with the raven-haired babe. Naruto kept glancing over to Sasuke nevertheless, his thoughts on Sasuke rather than the mission. It was something to do with…feeding parrots or whatever, Naruto didn't care, he just wanted to be with Sasuke. So he was somewhat happy when he and Sasuke were trailing behind, having a little bit of distance away from the other two. Naruto caught a few glances thrown at him from Sasuke and vice versa. It was flirting in its simplest form; the sultry looks to one another, the small smirk and blush when you got caught, the fact that it go on for hours on end. Naruto wanted to get Sasuke alone, that way he could really make his move.

"Thinking about it…" Naruto started, leaning in a little closer to Sasuke, "I get the feeling that a couple of clones could easily do this" Naruto stated Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Meaning?"

"You know, summon some clones to take our place, they won't notice and besides, we can have more fun while we play hookie" Naruto suggested, Sasuke smirked tried to calm his inner self.

"What do you have in mind?" Sasuke asked, his tone playful.

"I can think of a few things…" Naruto purred, Sasuke blushed lightly as Naruto gave him a suggestive smirk.

"Don't even think about it" Kakashi intervened without even turning around, catching both boy's attention. Naruto blinked in slight surprise at being interrupted, Sasuke recovered quickly and chuckled walking ahead of Naruto in a 'Nice try' fashion. Naruto pouted in annoyance, Sakura let herself fall back to get next to Naruto.

"Way to go Romeo" Sakura teased, Naruto pouted even more.

"Geez, why does Kakashi have to be such a cock-block?" Naruto complained, Sakura chuckled.

"I was meant to go on a date with Hinata today, but Kakashi found out as I tried to get out of today's mission, so he's also a taco-blocko" Sakura stated, but Naruto had no time for jokes!

"I gotta get Sasuke alone, or at least spend some one-on-one with him" Naruto sighed, Sakura nodded and patted a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"You'll figure it out, Nardo" Sakura chuckled, but Naruto made a groaning noise.

"I wish I could, but he's brushing off every attempt I make" Naruto pointed out, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because he's playing hard to get, as in, he's interested and wants you to _chase_ him" Sakura answered.

"Yeah, I know that" Naruto scoffed, putting his hands in his pockets and gazing to look at where Kakashi and Sasuke was, "But if I chase him then he'll win this game" Naruto argued, Sakura nodded her head but felt like it was too dramatic.

"Out of curiosity, how do you know who's won?" Sakura asked.

"When one of use asks the other out, or gives in to the other's attempts at flirting" Naruto answered, Sakura looked over to Sasuke who was talking to Kakashi from across the way.

"Good luck with that" Sakura chuckled,

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Kakashi were talking about a similar subject.

"Am I allowed to make jokes yet?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke rolled his eyes as he went through his backpack, looking for the necessary supplies.

"I told you, he has to ask me out before you can make your jokes" Sasuke lectured, making Kakashi disappointed, "However, it's not going to be long before that happens anyway" Sasuke stated as he stood, "By the time I'm done with him he'll be on his knees _begging_ me to go out with him" Sasuke proclaimed triumphantly, Kakashi chuckled at Sasuke's confidence, he was also happy to see his students finally accepting their feelings, it was entertaining as well. Kakashi had a few questions though.

"So what is this game that you two are playing?" Kakashi questioned.

"Everything has always been a competition between us, so even when we enter a relationship there's going to be a power struggle, we're fighting over who gets it" Sasuke explained, Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the strange answer.

"Isn't that unhealthy?" Kakashi enquired.

"For most people, yes, but me and Naruto are a little different, it's the way we work, the way we communicate, believe me, it'll work out" Sasuke reassured, Kakashi chuckled and brought out his book.

"Want to borrow my Ich-Icha?" Kakashi offered, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I think I'll be fine" Sasuke responded.

…

Naruto was bored out of mind as Tsunade continued to talk to him, talking about an individual mission she needed him to go on. Naruto was in the Hokage's office and facing away from the desk with Tsunade in front of him. He could be doing better things right now! Like seducing Sasuke…speaking of which, a certain raven-haired beauty walked into the office.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yeah, kid, just do ya thing" Tsunade granted, letting him get on with his work, Naruto's attention was now on him. Sasuke noticed and gave a playful smirk, continuing with getting some files in the corner as Naruto watched him eagerly. As a result, not listening to Tsunade properly, "So after you infiltrate the ramen factory, you'll need to take as much ramen with you" Tsunade continued, Naruto oblivious.

"Uh-huh…" Naruto responded, not listening and watching as Sasuke absent-mindedly flick through files, occasionally giving Naruto a playful look and Naruto's heart beating at it every time.

"After you do that, we need you to escort the two drunk super models to their bedrooms and you need to guard them, so have them both in the same room" Tsunade ordered, Naruto nodding dumbly as Sasuke dropped something and he bent over to pick it up. Naruto could practically fill a river with the amount of drool he was producing. Sasuke stood back up and noticed Naruto's dream-like state of expression, Sasuke sent a victorious smirk and seductive wink his way. Naruto's heart sped up as he let a dumb smile spread across his face. Tsunade noticed his lack of attention and followed his gaze, she rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oi brat, you can oogle Sasuke later, listen to me right now" Tsunade confronted, Naruto blushed in embarrassment while Sasuke chuckled and walked out of the room.

 _Damn it…he won this round…_ Naruto internally cursed.

…

Naruto yawned and stretched in his seat, Iruka whacked him on his head with another report.

"Ow!"

"Well, I wouldn't have to hit you if you didn't keep on spacing out!" Iruka scolded, Naruto pouted and hated how he was stuck at the desk making corrections on the reports he half-assed. He hated today, he could be doing more important things! Like seducing a certain Uchiha Sasuke…speaking which... Sasuke had just walked into the room and got the attention of both ninja, "Oh, hello Sasuke, here to help Kakashi with the paperwork?" Iruka asked, Sasuke scoffed and sat at one of the desks, the one that was across from Naruto's.

"More like doing his dirty work" Sasuke replied, Iruka chuckled and gave one final look towards Naruto.

"And you, I want these finished within the hour or I'm not buying you anymore more ramen" Iruka threatened, making Naruto cry.

"Uwa! You're so mean, Iurka-sensei!" Naruto complained, but Iruka ignored him and walked out. It was silent and the boys were desperate to talk to each other, but one first had to make the initial move. Naruto tried to work up the courage to talk to him, but felt a bit insecure. Not knowing anything funny or smart to say. Naruto looked up to see if Sasuke was in the same situation, but instead his jaw nearly dropped. Sasuke's mouth was on the end of his pen, lightly sucking and nipping at the end. Naruto gulped lightly as Sasuke hummed faintly, looking all innocent as he purposely teased Naruto. He tried to work out if Sasuke was doing the sexy mouth seduction on purpose, Sasuke pretended to notice Naruto looking at him and gave him a sly smirk before getting back to his work.

 _Crafty son of a bitch…_ Naruto thought, knowing that Sasuke was winning the game. Naruto decided to go for something cuter rather than sexy, he got a spare piece of paper and wrote on it, he flicked it over and waited for Sasuke's respond. Sasuke noticed a piece of paper landing next to him, he raised an eyebrow and unfolded it, he chuckled at what was written.

 _Hey_

Sasuke smiled lightly and wrote back, flicking the paper over.

 _Hey_

Naruto was excited when he got the paper back, he knew that Sasuke would play game, he just needed to have the right cards to deal with him properly. Naruto wrote don his response and sent it over.

 _What you up to?_

Sasuke rolled his eyes and knew that the dobe was just trying to bait him, it worked but Sasuke was determined to win.

 _Aren't you supposed to be working?_

Naruto pouted and decided to kick it up a notch.

 _You're more interesting :)_

Naruto was nervous for Sasuke's response, he hoped that he didn't go too far…Naruto noticed that it was taking Sasuke a while to respond but was happy when he did.

 _Wish I could say the same thing about you_

Naruto smirked at the curt response, he instantly wrote back.

 _Aw, don't go breaking my heart!_

Naruto thought that was a good, light-hearted joke. He heard Sasuke chuckle very quietly, his heart beat at the angelic sound of his laughter. Distracted with that until Sasuke wrote back.

 _I didn't realise I had such an effect on you_

 _._

 _Well, you_ _ **are**_ _simply bewitching… :)_

 _._

 _My, my, dobe, are you flirting with me?_

 _._

 _Maybe…_

 _._

 _Because you're terrible at it_

Naruto laughed quietly at that one, the flirty atmosphere was light and nice, even when Sasuke bluntly insulted Naruto. Naruto wrote back to the eager Sasuke.

 _Then surely you should show me how it's done :)_

At that moment, Iruka walked back in and began to talk. Naruto internally cursed the man because he wanted to hear Sasuke flirting with him, though he saw Sasuke read the message and roll his eyes. Naruto should have probably realised that Sasuke would _never_ openly flirt with him. So Naruto paid half attention to Iruka, silently noticing Sasuke get up and casually walk over. At this point Iruka gone to the corner to get a pile of books, so his back was turned as he continued to speak.

Sasuke made his way to Naruto's side of the desk, so he was next to him, and reached over to get something. Though Naruto wasn't concentrating on that. With Sasuke leaning over the large desk, it gave Naruto a _great_ view of his ass. Naruto's head tilted as he observed said backside, his eyes traced up his hips to the curve of Sasuke's back, to his neck and finally to Sasuke's eye that watched Naruto check him out. Naruto blushed lightly at Sasuke's observing eye, Sasuke smirked.

"Hn" Sasuke voiced in somewhat triumph, he stood back up after getting the thing he grabbed, and dropped a piece of paper in front of Naruto. He walked away coolly as Naruto watched him with his mouth hanging open. Naruto saw him leave and opened the paper he dropped.

 _That's how it's done_

"Damn…" Naruto panted quietly, impressed and _aroused_ with Sasuke, even if he did lose the round because of it. On the other side of the door, Sasuke looked left and right. He saw no one so allowed himself to feel what he truly felt. Embarrassed. Sasuke's face boomed red and his eyes were frantic. He was trembling slightly, his previous confidence was totally faked and his seductive mask was slipping. He never thought he would get out of there with a straight face, he wasn't used to flirting, so doing something like that was completely foreign to Sasuke.

"I always have to do these embarrassing things!" Sasuke complained.

…

"Please, please, please, please, _pleeease_ baa-chan!" Naruto begged, on his knees in front of the annoyed Hokage.

"Damnit, brat, I've told you I'm not getting you the same job as Sasuke in my office" Tsunade stated in an irritated tone, her patience wearing thin with the begging boy, but Naruto pursued nevertheless.

"Come one, baa-chan! You're denying me hot, sexy, love makin' with Sasuke! And that's a crime!" Naruto whined, Tsunade rubbed her temple.

"Look, he has that extra job because he knows what he is doing and I won't have the likes of you screwing him on my god damn desk!" Tsunade exclaimed, Naruto huffed in response, causing Tsunade to roll her eyes, "Look, I'll make it up to you or whatever, okay? You now officially have one favour, now get lost" Tsunade instructed, Naruto perked up instantly and did as he was told. Excited that he had a favour, knowing that he could cash that in for something useful. Naruto suddenly got the bright idea to cash in _another_ favour he was owed, Naruto smirked and went ahead with his plan.

…

"So you really have this whole place to yourself?" Sasuke asked as he entered the old bar, abandoned and empty of life. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, the guy who owns this building doesn't want anything to do with it, so he gave me the keys and said I could have it" Naruto explained, they looked around and saw it wasn't lit very well. They rummaged around and found some red candles. They spread them out throughout the bar and lit them, their warm red glow illuminating the room. You can conclude the scene was pretty damn romantic. Sasuke spotted a pool table and walked up to it, picking up a pool cue. Sasuke turned around and sat on the side of the pool table, legs slightly spread as he held the cue straight. Naruto smirked as he looked over the nice view given to him, Sasuke had a confident smirk as Naruto strolled over to him, placing hands either side of the pool table to entrap Sasuke.

"Wanna play?" Sasuke purred, Naruto chuckled and let his eyes roam over Sasuke.

"Depends on the game" Naruto responded heatedly, Sasuke made a 'Hn' noise before slipping off the table and coming in closer contact with Naruto.

"Just pool…unless you had something else in mind?" Sasuke replied seductively, Naruto refused to give in and shook his head.

"Nope, pool sounds good" Naruto stated, drawing back and grabbing a cue of his own. Naruto assembled the balls in the triangle and lined up his cue, "Don't mind if I go first, do you?" Naruto asked, Sasuke shaking his head.

"No, it's fine, I always come last anyhow" Sasuke flirted, Naruto chuckled at the innuendo and hit the balls with his cue. Standing straight and nodding to Sasuke. "So" Sasuke started as he got in position, "You play pool often?"

"Nah, just when the opportunity comes" Naruto shrugged as Sasuke knocked two balls into the pockets, "But you seem good at this" Naruto stated, "Do you play with balls often?" Naruto smirked, Sasuke rolled his eyes as he lined up his cue again.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sasuke chuckled, hitting another ball into the pocket, "At this rate I'll win" Sasuke added as he shot another ball into the pocket, "I hope you'll provide a prize" Sasuke spoke softly, standing straight and walking right in front of Naruto. Purposely using this angle to create something _way_ more sexual. Naruto didn't move and watched as Sasuke slowly bent over the pool table, Naruto gaining a great view with Sasuke practically sprawled out before him. Naruto especially appreciated how Sasuke's ass and Naruto's 'ahem' frontal area met lightly. Naruto wasn't able to concentrate on Sasuke's shot and focused more on his tight ass.

 _If we weren't in the middle of our game, I swear to god I would-_

"Hn, your shot" Sasuke remarked, interrupting Naruto's thoughts. Naruto blinked a few times and watched as Sasuke slowly stood straight, his back against Naruto's chest. Naruto was going to say something clever when he caught a scent of something that contorted his thoughts. Naruto was confused and puzzled by the sudden smell of…of…of…he couldn't place it, but it was coming from Sasuke's hair. Naruto lightly breathed it in and licked his lips. His sense and control felt like it was being ripped away. Forcefully. Naruto's mind was getting a little hazy until…

Kyuubi let out a hot breath, finally possessing Naruto's body after so long. Naruto sometimes secretly gave Kyuubi control, but the intoxicating pheromones from Sasuke had triggered Kyuubi to be released. Kyuubi nuzzled his face into Sasuke's hair, Sasuke's eyes widened and blushed at the forward move. Even more so when Kyuubi gripped Sasuke's hip and pushing his lower half into Sasuke's backside.

"O-Oi…" Sasuke stuttered, attempted to turn around, when Kyuubi wasn't being so stubborn Sasuke managed to turn around. Sasuke gave a light gasp when he saw the slit, red eyes. Sasuke knew it meant one thing, "Kyuubi…" Sasuke whispered out, Kyuubi started at him for a moment before nuzzling his face into the side of Sasuke's hair. Sasuke blushed lightly and knew to just let the dangerous demon do whatever he wanted.

Kyuubi was giving light licks to Sasuke's neck, occasionally small bites. Sasuke gave tiny moans and gasps at each one, it was hard to resist such a soft, loving mouth. It seemed to be curious and intrigued. Sasuke noticed that Kyuubi was sucking at a spike of Sasuke's hair. Making it wet and slick. Kyuubi suddenly stopped and faced Sasuke. A strange, glazed expression. Sasuke waited nervously to make sure he wasn't attacked, or something worse…Kyuubi slowly leaned forward, Sasuke's eyes widened in terror. Not wanting to kiss Kyuubi of all people, or demons…Sasuke knew he couldn't fight him and calmed his breathing. Though it was hard as Kyuubi was closer and closer until-

"Ngh!" Kyuubi hissed, freaking Sasuke out a little, Kyuubi seemed to struggle before collapsing onto his knees. Sasuke gasped and went to his side.

"K-Kyuubi! Um, or Naruto? Wait, who am I talking to here?" Sasuke questioned, Kyuubi panted for a few more seconds before his red eyes turned blue. Looking at Sasuke once again.

"Sorry…Kyuubi got a little…er, excited" Naruto breathed out.

"It's fine, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, Naruto gave a smile and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah…but, um, what's with that smell?" Naruto asked, shamelessly placing his nose in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke blushed again as Naruto sniffed and breathed it in, "It's different…not your usual scent"

"Usual scent?" Sasuke repeated, heart fluttering at how Naruto remembered Sasuke's scent.

"Mm, you're usual scent is really sweet, like vanilla and stuff, but kinda refreshing like berries, I can still smell it, but your hair has another scent" Naruto described innocently, unaware of the effect he was having on Sasuke. Sasuke felt flustered at the description, his cheeks warm. Naruto removed himself, but was still close to Sasuke's face. "Your hair smells kind of…I know this is gonna sound weird, but…kind of like sex…" Naruto explained, Sasuke felt embarrassed that the spray he bought from Ann Summers had turned out to be more sexual than he had anticipated.

"W-Well, that's because you're perverted" Sasuke insulted, a small scowl on his face. Naruto chuckled and nodded lightly.

"Maybe…but it's your fault too" Naruto replied calmly, his voice slightly husky. Sasuke lightly shivered at the seductive voice. The closeness was slightly disturbed when Naruto bravely brushed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke remembered the game and skilfully placed his two fingers on Naruto's lips, stopping any movement, "Your shot" Sasuke remarked, Naruto cursed internally when he realised.

Sasuke won, _again_.

…

Naruto was laying on his bed and looking at his Sasuke info sheet, particularly at the music area. Sasuke liked rock, Naruto liked rock, Naruto couldn't see the problem. Oh wait, there was one. Naruto groaned and let his arm fall over his face. There was going to be a concert, an awesome rock concert; one with Phil Collins, Foreigner and Def Leppard! Naruto would be damned if he missed the opportunity to take Sasuke to the most kick-ass concert of all time.

Naruto used his favour from Tsunade to get the tickets, since the concert was sold out, and now all he had to do was ask Sasuke out. Though that would mean he lost the game…so he had to somehow get him to come. Naruto was thinking about it before finally getting his ass up and attempted to find Sasuke. He non-surprisingly found Sasuke at the library, searching for books with his headphones on. Naruto smirked as knew how he would get Sasuke to come to the concert, Naruto sneaked over and came close to Sasuke. He quickly took his headphones and gave a mischievous grin to the shocked Uchiha.

"Wha-!? Naruto! Hey, give that back, dobe!" Sasuke called out, his small smile clear on his face as he jumped to try and get back his headphones, but Naruto kept them away with a teasing smile.

"Why hello there Sasuke, what you listening to?" Naruto asked playfully, placing an earbud into his ear, seeing the surprised look on Sasuke's face.

"O-Oi! Don't listen to that!" Sasuke blushed, embarrassed about his choice of music, thinking rock would make Naruto laugh at him and label him as a weirdo. Naruto listened however and enjoyed the song himself.

 _Send in your skeletons!_

 _Sing as their bones come marching in!_

 _Again!_

 _They need you buried deep!_

 _The secrets that you keep are ever ready!_

 _Are you ready?_

Naruto seriously liked Sasuke taste in music, who was better than The Foo Fighters? Naruto looked at Sasuke's humiliated expression, him jumping up to get back his headphones.

"Baka, give it!" Sasuke complained, Naruto just finding him too cute.

"Nu-uh, my favourite part is coming up!" Naruto laughed, making Sasuke blink in shock for a moment before pouting.

"I don't care!" Sasuke replied, Naruto listening once again to the song.

 _I'm sick of making sense!_

 _Done pleading ignorance!_

 _That whole…defence!_

 _Spinning infinity, boy, the wheel is spinning me!_

 _It's never ending, never ending, same old story!_

"What if I say I'm not like the others? What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?" Naruto sang in front of Sasuke's face, trying to annoy him. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto sang, "You're the pretender! What if I say I'll never surrender?" Naruto continued, Sasuke managed to get his headphones back and scoffed at Naruto.

"Leave it to the professionals" Sasuke remarked, Naruto chuckled and came back to Sasuke.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of music" Naruto lied, Sasuke shifted slightly and shrugged.

"It's…alright" Sasuke fibbed, trying to let on how much he loved it, even though Naruto already knew.

"Well…" Naruto started, "I suppose you're going to that concert tonight, then?" Naruto enquired, but Sasuke sighed.

"I wish, all tickets are sold out" Sasuke shrugged, Naruto thought this was the perfect opening and dug out the tickets.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Naruto asked in mock shock, Sasuke seeing the tickets and zooming in on them, "Are these totally available? I think they are"

"Hn, enjoy" Sasuke spoke carelessly, Naruto stiffened when he saw he would have to drag it out more.

"You know…If you _really_ want to go then, I guess, I mean, I'll have to pull some strings, but you can come with" Naruto offered, Sasuke not paying attention.

"No, I'm fine, I don't want to make you have to 'pull any strings' for me" Sasuke replied, a sickly sweet smile given to show that Naruto was going to admit that he wanted Sasuke to come. Naruto huffed lightly before mumbling, "What was that?"

"Sigh…I kinda want you to come, only like a teensy weensy bit" Naruto repeated childishly, Sasuke chuckled lightly and gave a small nod.

"How could I resist such a tempting invitation?" Sasuke retorted ironically, making Naruto a little worried for a second, "Hn, pick me up at 8" Sasuke stated, Naruto looked like an excited puppy and Sasuke laughed lightly at his happy demeanour, placing one of his headphones in and turning back to the books, "Don't be late"

…

Naruto was taking deep breaths and hoped he looked presentable for his time with Sasuke. He wore a white t-shirt, a jacket that was the same as his orange and black one except it lacked the orange. Sporting loose, orange jeans to compensate and his usual blue necklace. He was nervously pacing back and forth, Sakura was there and chuckling as she read away at her magazine.

"Aw, look at you all nervous for your date" Sakura teased, Naruto just pouted at her.

"Not helpful Sakura-chan, I need to make sure it goes right tonight because he's _really_ playing hard to get and I don't know how much I can take it" Naruto responded.

"Why don't you just kiss him? I mean, you know he wants it" Sakura pointed out, Naruto blew a raspberry towards her.

"You think it's that easy?" Naruto scoffed, Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes" She stated, they stared at each other for a moment before Naruto shrugged.

"Okay, you're right" Naruto agreed, "Just got to find the precise moment to strike" Naruto added.

"It's kissing, not a battlefield" Sakura reminded, but Naruto was lost in his own little world.

"Hn! I'll get that kiss tonight if it kills me!" Naruto proclaimed, dramatic sparkles and all.

"If you die you won't be able to have sex with him" Sakura stated plainly, Naruto blinked before speaking.

"I'll get that kiss if it mildly injures me!" Naruto corrected.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke was also pacing back and forth.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god" Sasuke kept on repeating, Katsu rolled his eyes.

"Geez, will you calm down? You're acting hysteric" Katsu sighed, but Sasuke remained as such.

"Easy for you to say, Jenny usually tells me what to do but she went back a week ago! God, I don't even know what to do, I don't even know if I look alright" Sasuke stressed, even though he looked perfectly fine. A sleeveless, red turtle neck that fit snugly around him, once again with a sliver of his hips. Black army pants that shaped him nicely, he looked good, but Sasuke stayed nervous.

"If she was here, she'd tell you to relax and to just be yourself" Katsu responded, "Besides, you look fine" Katsu added, Sasuke sighed and bit his lip.

"Do you think I should just give in? I mean, what if he thinks I'm being a killjoy? Or that I'm acting too stuffy? But if I do that then he might think I have no dignity or that I got no standards, I don't know what to do!" Sasuke ranted, Katsu placed his hat on Sasuke and silenced him.

"You're doing great, he likes you, act like yourself" Katsu informed gently, Sasuke took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay…I can do this" Sasuke nodded, his eyes widened when he heard the knock on his door. Sasuke looked terrified towards Katsu, "I can't do this" Sasuke squeaked, Katsu gave a light slap to Sasuke's head.

"Focus, you can" Katsu reassured, Sasuke nodded and calmed himself as he approached the door

 **Um, sorry guys, but I think I'm going to discontinue this, I don't really feel the motivation for it anymore. I will try in the future to complete this, but I just don't think I can anymore, I've lost my passion for this story and personally it wasn't well-written, I've learnt how to write better now, but this story deserves better…but if anyone wants to take this story up for adoption I'll gladly give it to you and with all the notes of the future chapters, update here when it's been adopted. Sorry, Moshi Mosh.**


End file.
